Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques
by CragmiteBlaster
Summary: Second in the VS Series and sequel to Brains VS Brawns. 20 new campers come to an abandoned school in a game of strategy, embarrassment, insanity and maybe a little romance, maybe? Which clique will be the best? The Jocks? The Nerds? The Oddballs? Or the Preps? Read and find out!
1. CH 1, PT 1: School Swears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **WARNING!** This story is a sequel to Brains VS Brawns, and thus makes references to it. If you do not know the BvB winner or the identity of the mystery villain and do not want to be spoiled, read that story first!

 **Note:** Start the fanfair, it's time for a new story! Number two of five in the VS series, this is Cliques VS Cliques, a story I have wanted to write for quite some time. For now, I'll just write ep 1, but after Tween Tour is finished and Letter Starz has made good progress, you can expect me to update this story more. This one is a LOT more light hearted than BvB was. There is still some darkness, as is to be expected from my stuff, but overall it's a lot lighter and softer. Hope you guys like it! Here's part one of this two part première!

Dedicated to DarkShockBro. You've helped me more than you could ever know.

* * *

Millions of people across Canada turned on their TV's and tuned into a franchise that they were addicted to. The screens showed an abandoned school in the middle of a huge forest and the surrounding area. There were empty corridors, a library with ragged books, the remnants of a once fancy looking estate, a gym with some unused sports equipment here and there and what seemed to be a shed that would be used for shop class. The cameras also panned to what seemed to be a mineshaft, and then a secretary's office with a foreboding door to the principle's office nearby. Soon enough they came to rest at the front steps of the main school building, where Chris Maclean stepped into view.

"Hello viewers! Welcome back to another amazing season of Total Drama! And this season, we're keeping the contestants out of trouble and in school! Haha! Ok, maybe not out of trouble, but still! You all no doubt remember last season where Brains and Brawns went against each other, ten a side, with seriously dark and crazy things happening! Ruth played her own game in the end and won it all! But that was _then_ , and this is _now_! This season, twenty new teens are going against each other, and rather then Brains battling against the Brawns, we're taking it to a level we are all familiar with … schoolyard popularity! We're putting four teams of five together to see which clique stands out as the best … the jocks, the nerds, the preps and the oddballs! You all know the types! It'll be a long and gruelling competition, but in the end only one will be left, and will earn the title of winner, and one million dollars to go with it!" Exclaimed Chris, looking dramatic and excited!

Chris paused, letting the viewers presumably take it in.

"And rest assured, we have plenty of surprises planned! But, I shan't spoil them! Haha!" Cackled Chris. "Oh, this will be a fun season! I can hardly wait to get started."

"I do hope you were not planning on starting without me." Said an auto-tuned voice.

Chris groaned and covered his face with his hands as SARA descended from above.

"Oh, _you_." Groaned Chris. "And the robosexuals in the audience will be glad to see SARA come back."

"B*tch, everybody is pleased to see me back." Smirked SARA.

"Smart ass." Muttered Chris.

"Well, it is my programming." Replied SARA. "But rest assured, I am only here to make sure the season goes well. A lot went out of control last season."

"True. I assume you are also here to make me miserable?" Muttered Chris.

"Nope. I'm sure the other four robots will do just fine without me." Assured SARA,

"Oh, _**them**_." Groaned Chris. "Well viewers, I sure hope you'll enjoy this season more than I am going to. This … is Total Drama: Cliques Vs Cliques!"

"And according to my built in sat-nav, the 'cliques' are just a mile down the road." Noted SARA.

This seemed to perk Chris up instantly.

"Oh goodie! Fresh meat!" Cheered Chris.

"Fresher than your rotten meat." Muttered SARA.

"You know it." Winked Chris.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

The camera panned upwards from the school into the sky, and then came down to a forest dirt road where four school buses were travelling along in a line, one red, one green, one gold and one pink. The camera seemed to pause for a moment, almost as though it were making a hard decision, before it panned to the red bus.

* * *

 **(Jock Bus)**

* * *

At back seat of the bus, the 'cool seat' if you will, sat a large Asian guy. He was very muscular and tough, seemingly as he had done a good deal of weightlifting. He had short cut black hair, a grey sleeveless workout vest and blue jeans, with a rope tied around his waist as a sort of belt. The boy looked around at his team on the bus and smirked to himself.

"This is gonna be f*cking awesome. Easiest sh*t ever." Chuckled the muscular guy.

"I know right!" Giggled a voice. "It's gonna be soooo awesome!"

BAM!

The muscular boy punched the second person, making them yelp and fall to the ground. This person was a rather small boy, only at around five feet tall, with strawberry blond hair put up into a ponytail. He wore green pants, a black shirt with a white skull on it and a black headscarf with a white hash tag symbol on it. His eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit.

"What was that for?" Asked the small boy, looking sad.

"Nothing personal, sh*t head. It's just my b*tchin' rules. I swear once every f*cking sentence. I vote in the f*cking minority. And, I punch the first f*cking person I see every day. I don't want a f*cking easy victory. I want to earn this b*stard." Explained the tough boy, smirking. "My name's Woody, by the sh*tting way. How about you, little b*tch?"

"I'm Dale!" Said the small boy, picking himself back up to his feet. "I may be small, but don't count me out. I'm a _little_ tougher than I look."

"Let's hope so, b*tch. We're the jocks, and if you're not strong then you've gotta p*ss off. What sport do you f*cking play, anyway?" Asked Woody curiously.

"Hockey!" Said Dale brightly. "And I assume you do a lot of weight lifting?"

"Darn straight, b*tch." Smirked Woody. "I'm gonna carry this f*cking team, easy."

"Well, have fun with that." Smiled Dale. "Of course, if you need a little extra muscle, I'm your guy! You know, muscle and planner and such? Heehee, we could be a great duo!"

"Heh, thanks … but no thanks, tw*t. I got this sh*t all under control." Assured Woody, smirking.

Dale pouted, but shrugged.

"Well, ok then, but the offer is still open." Smiled Dale.

As the two continued to talk, ninety percent of it being Woody bragging and swearing and Dale giggling and making a comment here and there, a girl watched them from a seat further forward in the bus.

"What a load of bullsh*t." Muttered the girl. "The million better be worth listening to that crap."

This girl was rather short and seemed quite tough. She had unkempt dark blond hair that went down to her neck, with a small stetson on her head. She wore a brown shirt with a red stars just above the belly area and a pair of dull dark green shorts.

"Ok, simple plan, win challenges and don't get voted off. No need to f*cking complicate things." grunted the girl.

"Right on!" Cheered a girl in the seat behind the first girl. "And the more dangerous the challenges, the better! I want some thrills! Pure adrenaline!"

The second girl was of average height was had fiery orange hair, put up into a bun. She wore a sleeveless purple shirt, with a pin stripe going from the bottom and splitting off into two as it approached the shoulders. She also wore a pair of blue jeans.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Grunted the first girl.

"Juliette Chrome, the ultimate adrenaline junkie!" Smirked the second girl. "I play rough sports, I climb up high places without any gear, I love life to the full! I mean, if you stop and go slow … you might miss it. I hope we have two Cloaked Shadows! Imagine how amazing that would be to battle against! WOOOO!"

"Yeah, could we not? I can't stand that much bullsh*t in one day." Muttered the second girl. "Oh yeah, I'm Taylor. If you don't p*ss me off, and you work hard in challenges, we should get along."

"Not a problem. I never sit around doing nothing." Assured Juliette. "Now, lovely talk and all, but I've never rode on top of a bus while it's in motion, so I'll just be doing that if you'll excuse me."

And with enough clearly being said, Juliette began to climb out of the window and onto the bus of the roof. Taylor just stared.

"… If she breaks her neck, I'm am _so_ voting her off." Grumbled Taylor.

At the front of the bus an Asian, specifically South Korean, girl sat quietly. She was watching a sports game on a small tablet and had headphones plugged in to hear it. She has a rather muscular build and had shaggy, but smooth black hair that went down top her upper neck. For clothing she wore a light orange under shirt and a sleeveless light blue over shirt, and dark grey pants.

"Hmm, not a bad game. Good season." Noted the girl. "Oh, look, a fan just threw a bottle at the goalie. How mature."

The girl paused the game and briefly glanced back at her four team mates, and then nodded to herself as she went back to watching the sports game.

"They seem explosive … looks like being stoic and calm might help. Asa, you can do this." Said the girl, named Asa, confidently.

With that, Asa put her headphone back on and resumed watching the game, seeing if the score would change.

* * *

The camera withdrew from the red bus, paused for a few moments, and then panned to the green bus.

* * *

 **(Nerd Bus)**

* * *

At the front of the bus sat a fairly well built country boy. He had shaggy ginger hair that covered his right eye and went a little past his shoulder, along with a small beard around his mouth. He wore a red shirt, dull blue jeans and a sleeveless jacket with an army camo pattern on it. He seemed to be working on a little gadget of some kind, tools scattered all around the area he was sitting at.

"Alright, that looks to be in order." Noted the boy. "Let's see how it works, eh?"

The boy picked up his gadget, a sort of grappling hook and opened the window next to his seat, he aimed it and fired it. It shot to a nearby apple tree, and then returned at a second press of the trigger, bringing an apple back.

"Eeyup, that looks to be in order." Noted the boy as he took a bite out of the apple.

"Whoa! Slow _down_! Slow the _ **FUCK**_ down!" Yelled a second boy.

This boy was shorter and scrawnier than the first boy, but seemed to have no less presence. He had tidy and short brown hair and glasses. He also wore a plain and tidy white shirt with a pocket protector containing two pens, and light sandy coloured pants. He had such a deep scowl that he looked constipated.

"Um … can I help you?" Said the first boy, now chewing his apple a little slower.

"Yes! You can! Stop being over powered!" yelled the second boy.

"… Pardon?" Repeated the first boy. "Oh, and yeah, I'm Boonie, for the record.

"Patrick." Said the second boy. "… And what I mean is that the skills some plays have are _**BULLSHIT**_! Harold was bad enough, but last season we had a villain who spammed the teleport button to get around, a f*cking hacker, a pervert who got to the end way too f*cking easily and … and ... aaaarrrgh, I'm so pissed off!"

Boonie now looked both lost and concerned.

"Um … I'm just an inventor. Years of practice." Said Boonie awkwardly. "Ya might wanna watch your blood pressure, though."

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAARRRGH**_!" Fumed Patrick, shaking in rage. " _ **WHY DID I PLAY E.T BEFORE COMING HERE**_!?"

Boonie debated whether or not he should ask the question that came to his mind. After all, he did not want to have his head ripped off with the spinal cord still attached.

"Um … what's E.T?" Asked Boonie blankly.

"It's a video game. A _**bad**_ one." Said Patrick, somehow not screaming.

"I ain't ever played any video games." Shrugged Boonie.

Patrick began to twitch, his face turning red at a tomato.

" _ **IT IS THE WORST FUCKING GAME EVER! I WOULD RATHER HAVE MY DICK CHOMPED OFF BY A HORNY SHARK**_ _ **AND EAT THE SHIT OF A UNICORN WITH CANCER IN ITS ASS! FUCK THIS GAME**_! _**GRAAAAAARRRGH**_!" Screamed Patrick, almost cracking the glass of the bus windows.

Patrick heaved and gasped for breath, worn on from his tantrum. Boonie just stared for a few moments, and then inched away.

"I'll be sure to avoid it then, if I ever play games." Noted Boonie.

Further back along the bus a rather petite Japanese girl was sitting quietly, reading a book about cosplay. She had straight black hair that went slightly past her shoulders, a ponytail present as well. This small girl wore a plum jacket with a neon purple undershirt and a golden shirt that went down to her knees.

" _So many good costumes_." Thought the girl as she read her book. " _I should keep these in mind for next year's con … well, the ones where I would not have to show my face at least_. _Heheheh_..."

The girl was not alone for long however as second girl approached her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Asked the second girl.

"Um … sure, take a seat." Said the first girl, smiling shyly.

The second girl smiled and took a seat, and began jotting in a notebook as she glanced around at the boys on the team. This girl was Iranian, and wore glasses, and her neck length hair was brunette coloured with a large fringe and two small pigtails. She wore a white lab coat and an orange shirt underneath it, which showed just a little cleavage and light blue pants. She giggled a little as she wrote in her notepad.

After a minute or two the first girl looked curious and dared to speak up.

"So, what are we writing about? A story? Strategy?" Asked the first girl, before gasping and looking nervous. "Oh, where are my manners!? You don't even know my name! My name is Yorkie."

"Pleasure to meet you Yorkie, fellow nerd of mine. I'm Lola." Smiled the second girl, looking friendly. "And my notes? Oh, nothing much, just preparing myself for the hunt."

"… Hunt?" Repeated Yorkie.

"Yup! The hunt! A hunt for a mate." Giggled Lola. "Statistically speaking, it is quite likely one will enter a relationship during this game. Last season there were six couples by the end of the game. And most of those players were portrayed as 'sweetie pies'. Thus, if be the best girl I can be, I might just find my mate! It could be one of the boys in this bus. Imagine that, hehehehe!"

"Love is so strange." Blushed Yorkie, looking embarrassed at the topic.

"Oh, but it is also very alluring, like Kenny G on the _saxophone_." Purred Lola. "Take a look around us."

Yorkie did so, though not knowing why.

"You see what I see?" Asked Lola.

"… Boys?" Guessed Yorkie.

"Nope … men." Giggled Lola, fanning herself. "We have the buff country boy with brains, he seems like a gentlemen. The angry guy having a pout, _such personality_. And the quiet guy at the back of the bus … he's so mysterious and had amazing hair. Oh me, oh my!"

Yorkie now looked very embarrassed and awkward.

"Well, um … good luck with that." Mumbled Yorkie. "I'll just, um … sit and listen."

Lola then noticed Yorkie's cosplay book.

"You're into cosplay, huh? Neato! Maybe that is the secret to getting boys … can I have a look?" Requested Lola politely.

Yorkie nodded and passed the book over which Lola eagerly began to read.

"Ooooo, I _like_ this one." Smirked Lola. "I should try it out … for science … and stuff."

Yorkie silently nodded, not sure what she could add to the conversation.

At the very back of the bus sat a thin guy with a stoic expression. He had well kept spiky raven coloured hair, and a short beard of the same colour. He looked to be of African descent and, along with a pair of glasses, he wore dark bronzey pants, a light yellow shirt and a sea green jacket. He was reading a rather thick book.

"A little dull after the ninth read, but it pays to keep my mind sharp … literally, soon enough." Said boy as he set down his book, which had the words 'owned by Finneas' hand written in it.

Finneas surveyed the rest of his team thoughtfully.

" _Hmm … a strong inventor, a rager, a shy girl and … I think a confident flirt_? _Not a huge amount, but I can work with it. I should be the most rational person here_." Noted Finneas. " _No getting close. It's logic and objective thinking at every turn_. _Ruth won without emotion, so I shall too_."

Finneas glanced out the window behind him at the pink bus.

" _I must admit, I am curious to know that the, presumably, Oddballs team will be like_. _Early boots, but hopefully amusing_." Noted Finneas. " _Guess I will find out shortly_."

Finneas wanted to feel excitement, but he could not let even that emotion throw him off. Thus, he sat quietly, patiently waiting for the bus to arrive at its destination.

* * *

The camera panned away from the green bus and then slowly panned to the pink bus that was a little ways behind it.

* * *

 **(Oddball Bus)**

* * *

Near the front of the bus sat a short girl who looked to be deep in thought.

"Oooooo, come on, think, think, think! You're almost out of time!" Exclaimed the girl.

The girl had short and very curly pinky red hair, clearly dyed, and … large 'assets', perhaps G cups. She sore a bright purple shirt with a green collar and a long bright pink skirt.

"Fortune Mary Falls, you have to step it up missy! You are going to be seen my millions of people and have a real chance of getting your name known and leaving your tiny town for glitz and glamour … but how are you going to do that if you can't think of a gimmick to use!" Exclaimed the girl, scolding herself.

Fortune threw up her arms, her boobs bouncing as she did so, and looked out the window thoughtfully.

"Sing everything I say? Ella basically did that. Speak in morse code? Nobody would understand me. Take off my shirt? Justin did it, and I don't want that kind of popularity. Um … ummm … UMMMMMM … I could always just say some random crap and hope it becomes a thing." Mused Fortune. "Gee, the gimmicks of past seasons made it look so easy. Even _Ezekiel_ is a better gimmick than me!"

While Fortune fretted over her 'problem', a few seats back along the bus a guy was looking at her with an expression of both arousal and pure terror. He had well groomed spiky blond hair which went to his lower neck and wide, scared eyed. He wore a lime green shirt with a purple four point star at the centre and bright blue pants.

"What a girl. The titties … the titties man! Ooo, why is she on my team? She's gonna kill me! Titties! Death! Titties! Death! Death by titties and I have no idea if that's gonna be horrible or fun!" Whimpered the guy, crossing his legs and putting a hand over his heart. "Why must I have the biggest sex drive since Johnny Sins and be so scared of sex! It's not fair! Titties, man!"

The boy moaned and held his head with both hands.

"At least the other girl is only _sorta_ cute." Mumbled the boy.

"Are you ok? You are, like, freaking out." Said a high pitched voice.

The first boy nervously turned around, expecting to see a girl … and raised an eyebrow when he saw a guy. This was was very muscular and was blond, with a ponytail, large moustache and visible chest hair. He wore red sunglasses, bright yellow pants and a neon pink shirt with a purple K on it.

"I'm scared." Moaned the first boy. "I'm excited and scared!"

"Oh em gee, I know how that feels! Like, when I was packing I was so happy to be heading here, but it turned out I didn't have any space in my suitcase for my cute heels! I nearly fainted!" Exclaimed the 'tough' guy. "So, what has you freaking out? Oh, and for the record, my name is Kenny. Kenny Gee."

"You mean like the musician." Asked the first boy.

"Like him, but cuter." Winked Kenny. "Your name?"

"Orwell. And my problem … I'm a Genophobic Pervert." Moaned the first boy, glancing back at Fortune and shuddering. "Sex and porn are amazing … and terrifying! I keep giving myself nightmares and heart attacks, but I keep going back to them because, you know, titties!"

"… Whoa, and I thought having no room left in the house for more shoes was a problem." Winced Kenny. "That sounds, like, really sucky. Personally, I never really was into that kind of stuff. Me and my girlfriend Wendy started going out in the fufth grade, sooooooo … my eyes never really wandered."

"Girlfriend?" Repeated Orwell, once again gazing at Fortune and whimpering.

Kenny pouted.

"Ok, seriously? Why do people keep thinking I am gay?" Asked Kenny, pouting immaturely. "Just because I enjoy fashion, chic flicks, makeovers and collect shoes, it is _**no reason**_ to assume I am gay!"

"… Sorry." Apologised Orwell sincerely.

"You should be. Labelling people is _**not**_ fetch." Said Kenny firmly, before smiling again. "So, now that we've cleared that up, keep your focus on me. I'm the least scary guy I know. Wendy is scarier. Shark lover, you know how it is with girls."

"Don't I know it." Agreed Orwell, making an odd expression somewhere between cowering and drooling.

At the back of the bus a guy who looked kinda normal for somebody on the oddball team was doing a little meditation. He breathed in, and then out, and then did the same once more.

" _You can do this. You can trust the therapist, they said it would be a good idea to meet people and start to socialise again. It happened a long time ago. You're making a comeback. It's just Total Drama, nothing more_." Thought the guy firmly. " _And with how_ _ **nuts**_ _this team looks, I like my chances in the early rounds_."

The guy had strawberry blond hair, though there were a few bright blond streaks in it. His cloths were rather plain, just a light gold shirt and dark blue pants.

"I wonder when we're gonna get there." Pondered the guy. "We've been in motion for … an hour, I'd guess?"

"An hour closer to our doom!" Said a cheerfully ominous voice.

The boy glanced over to a girl nearby who was drawing on the seat in front of her with a marker pen. The drawings depicted deadly death. Yay for alliteration. She looked to be half Asian and had well groomed, possibly dyed, blond hair that went to her neck, a long black skirt and a dark purple shirt with a yellow smiley face on the chest area.

"… Pardon?" Said the boy.

"Oh, sorry, force of habit. When people say time has passed I say doom is closer … because, you know, it is. We all have to die one day and that day ticks ever closer. But hey, at least for the first time ever the entire population will have something in common … being dead!" Giggled the girl.

"… That's an interesting way to look at it." Noted the boy with a smirk. "Looks like we're team mates. I'm Arthur. You?"

"It says Yasmine on my birth certificate, but everybody calls me Yazz and that is what I will be going by." Winked the girl. "I swear, I think mum and dad have kinda forgotten my real name and just don't want to admit it."

"Hard to forget such a _delicious_ name." Said Arthur slyly.

Yazz couldn't help but laugh.

"Ladies man, huh? I appreciate the compliment, but I already got a boyfriend." Chuckled Yazz. "What a first date that was..."

"What happened? I got time to listen." Smiled Arthur.

"Well, we met when we were hitting the town, warning the 'sheeple' of the apocalypse the next weekend when we happened to go down the same street and bump into each other." Began Yazz.

Arthur listened, looking interested. Maybe this game would be easier than he thought.

* * *

The camera once again panned back out, and changed it's focus to the last bus, the gold bus, before zooming in once more.

* * *

 **(Prep Bus)**

* * *

All five of the preps yelped as the bus hit a pothole, making them all bounce. At the front of the bus a guy muttered in annoyance.

"Not even there yet, and the crap is already getting started." Grumbled the boy.

The boy however still managed to chuckle.

"This is gonna be fun. Hehehe, the rest would have to form an alliance of nineteen to get me out." Smirked the boy, speaking quietly.

The boy was Indian and looked to be rather fancy. He had smooth, well groomed raven hair that had a large fringe that stuck up at the front. He wore dull moss green pants and a dark red zip up jacket, with a sleeveless purple undershirt. To say he looked confident would be an understatement.

"Wonder what the people on the other teams are like." Pondered the boy.

"Hopefully sweet, and maybe poor too!" Said a cheerful voice.

The boy jumped a little having not noticed he had company.

"When did you get here!?" Asked the boy, holding his heart.

"Just now. You looked lonely. Also, I was bored and wanted somebody to talk to." Said the owner of the voice.

The voice's owner was a somewhat chubby girl with curly golden blond hair that went down to her mid-back. She wore a brown shirt and a light green skirt, both patched up and looking rather worn. She also wore a golden pendent. The girl seemed very peppy and cheerful.

"Um … question. What are you doing on the preps bus?" Asked the boy. "You look like you're in poverty."

"Aww, thanks!" Exclaimed the girl, giving the boy a hug.

"Ick!" Muttered the boy, before he was released. "How is that a compliment?"

"Well, funny little story there. My name is Peach Pye and I'm a billionaire, but money is kinda boring to me. I like being poor! The poor are so darn sweet and brave, always fighting adversity and being there for each other! I wanted to have that too, since my social circle … eeeeh, yeah, not really. So, rags are a go, and here I am, a poor little rich girl. Heehee!" Giggled the girl.

The boy gave a blank look to a nearby camera and mouthed 'what the f*ck'.

"So now you know about me. What about you?" Asked Peach sweetly.

"My name is Sanjay Raj." Stated the boy, smirking. "I am the future winner of this season."

"Spoiler alert!" Pouted Peach, giggling. "Saaaaay … are you related to Wishami from last season by any chance?"

"Why, just because my surname happens to be the same?" Frowned Sanjay, crossing his arms.

"Ummmm..." Gulped Peach, looking nervous.

"Nah, just messing with you. Yeah, she is. Our father's are brothers." Explained Sanjay putting his hands behind his head. "I bet her I could do what she failed to do, and make the merge. If I do, that's an extra ten grand on top of the million."

"And if you don't?" Asked Peach curiously.

"Then I have to tidy her room in a maid's outfit." Stated Sanjay, grimacing.

"Sounds fun!" Exclaimed Peach, clapping her hands. "Maids are poor _and_ sweet!"

"No, it's not! … Do you have any idea how messy her room is? It's a pig sty, I'd be there for hours!" Exclaimed Sanjay. "But, no worries, I _got_ this."

"Could you tell Wishami I said hi to her? I was a fan of her last season. She was all like ' _ **raaaargh**_ ' in the finale." Giggled Peach.

"After I win, sure." Shrugged Sanjay.

Meanwhile, further back along the bus and sitting by a window was another boy. He was well built physically and had tidy auburn hair that had a small fringe. He wore a white shirt and a black tuxedo jacket, along with dark red pants and a red bow tie. He was looking at a photo in his hand which showed three young children, all aged four years old, with two girls and one boy.

"Get ready to rumble Trevor. They signed you up and you told them you'd win it." Smirked the boy. "At the very least I know I'm not gonna end hated be every fan. Heh, those kids, pranking their butler … their soon to be _rich_ butler."

As Trevor fondly looked over the photo, a nearby girl peered over to glance at what was on the photo. She was Spanish and long, wavy raven hair that went down to her mid-back. She wore cyan tube top which had some green at the topmost and bottommost sections, and purple pants.

Trevor noticed the girl looking, and smirked.

"Somebody's nosy." Said Trevor with a chuckle, turning to face the girl.

"Oh, sorry." Apologised the girl sheepishly. "The photo just caught my eye is all. They your family?"

"I may tell me if you tell me your name." Offered Trevor.

"I'm Roana. What's your name?" Asked the girl.

"I'm Trevor. Trevor George." Replied Trevor. "And these three kids are the Mallori triplets. See, I'm their butler and they got me on this show. I'm winning it for them … and top try and set a good example for them. Plus, money."

"That's really sweet! As for me, my goals are a little bit more selfish." Chuckled Roana.

"Just here for the cash?" Asked Trevor.

"It'd be nice." Admitted Roana. "But, nah, not entirely. I party a _**lot**_ and am the biggest party queen back home, but … I'm gonna be going to college once summer is over, and I will need to start focusing and being an adult. So, this game is my last party. I even have some beer in my suitcase if you want some?"

"Are you even legally old enough?" Asked Trevor.

Roana looked shifty.

"In some countries, possibly." Said Roana slyly.

"Good enough for me." Laughed Trevor. "Well, I hope the season is the last party you hope it will be."

"Wish I could say I hope you win … but I really don't." Giggled Roana.

"Don't worry, I feel the same about you." Smirked Trevor.

The two 'preps' laughed.

At the very back of the bus sat a girl, who was playing with a stack of cards. She was Mexican and had freckles as well as dark brown hair that flowed down to her mid-back. She wore a cap that was purple and with a grey visor, and a gold dollar sign on the purple part. She wore a very low-cut showgirl dress that only slightly went past her rump, with purple trim at the base and a graphic of a playing card with a heart at the belly area. She also wore purple latex boots which went up slightly past her knees.

"This is gonna be good. High risk, high reward, just like at work." Giggled the girl. "I bet the viewers are already placing bets."

The girl adjusted her hat and shook her clenched fists eagerly.

"I can't _**wait**_ until we get there. I've got a muy awesome plan just waiting to happen. Things are gonna be just golden for Goldie." Smirked the girl. "And hey, if this school has a no gambling rule, I'll start some side betting to make extra money."

Goldie smirked.

"Oh, who am I kidding, I'd do it even if it wasn't allowed." Grinned Goldie.

The camera panned out from the gold bus as it and the other three school buses continued down the dirt road, coming ever closer to the school.

* * *

 **(School Centre)**

* * *

About three minutes later the four buses entered through the rusty front gates of the school (the words over them reading 'Spencer Millington Finishing School') and parked, coming to a stop in a row. The twenty teens all filed out of their respective buses. After they had all stepped off the doors of the buses closed and they drove back out of the school as quickly as they had came in. The rusty gates slowly creaked closed.

"… Creepy." Noted Yazz.

"Welcome students!" Said a grand voice.

The 'students' all turned to see Chris coming down the front steps of the main school building, with SARA beside him.

"Ok, before we begin, please stand amongst the people you shared a bus with." Requested Chris.

The students did as they were asked and soon four small crowds of five were formed.

"Lovely." Nodded Chris, before flashing an award winning grin. "Welcome to the Maclean Academy kids! Ignore the words over the gate, this school is mine now … and you students are in my domain!"

"The one school you'd want to get expelled from." Snarked SARA.

"Ignore the robot." Stated Chris. "Welcome, not just to school but to another season of Total Drama! I am sure you are familiar with the show, but at any rate I'll go over the basics. Be the last camper standing by any non-lethal means necessary, both by winning challenges and avoiding elimination, and you shall be one million dollars richer! But it won't be easy! Last season sure proved that! Haha! But, you can bet this season will be very different from Brains VS Brawns!"

"For better or worse." Added SARA.

"Exactly! This time, you have food and shelter provided for you, so no need to go foraging. Also, four teams! A double edge sword as while it is more likely you will be safe from elimination … each vote off will have a much bigger impact due to the small teams. Not just that, but we have an all new elimination device; you'll _love_ it. But, more on that aspect later" Smirked Chris darkly. "As with last season, idols are in play but will work a little differently. Each idol has a rules sheet attached, so you'll know what to do if you are lucky enough to find one."

"Gotta love exposition." Added SARA.

"Gotta love the scrapyard." Muttered Chris. "Now, no more brains and brawns, as that score had been settled! Nope, this time it'll be Cliques VS Cliques! Now, I'm gonna call out your names, grouped one team at a time, and you just … I dunno, give me some indication you did not, in fact, die on the way here."

"If you died, we'll throw in a burial that will come out of Chris' salary." Promised SARA.

Chris flipped SARA off with one hand while focusing on the paper he held in his other hands. He turned his focus to the Jocks.

"Ok, let's get this started." Declared Chris.

"Woody."

"Ready to get sh*t done!" Declared Woody.

"Dale."

"Ready to rumble!" Giggled Dale, striking a cute pose.

"Taylor."

"Ready to kick some ass!" Yelled Taylor.

"Juliette."

"Bring on the first challenge!" Whooped Juliette.

"Asa."

"Present." Confirmed Asa.

"You five are the jocks. Sporty, tough, strong and … basically, the ones who enjoy physical activity." Declared Chris. "You shall collectively be known as … The Jarring Jocks!"

On the screens of the viewers, a red icon with a football in it appeared above the five.

"Nice name." Noted Dale. "We _got_ this."

Chris then turned his focus to the Nerds.

"Boonie."

"Ready to get started." Grinned Boonie.

"Patrick."

" _ **FUCK**_!" Yelled Patrick.

"Yorkie."

"Um … here." Said Yorkie shyly, rubbing her side awkwardly.

"Lola."

"Glad to be here," Winked Lola.

"Finneas."

"Here." Said Finneas with a nod.

"You five are the Nerds. Smart, dorky, into geeky things and … basically, unpopular, you five shall collectively be known as … the Nitro Nerds!" Declared Chris.

On the screens of the viewers a green icon appeared above the team with a half filled test tube on it.

"Not a bad name there." Smiled Boonie.

"Wait, aren't the jocks and us kinda a rehash of the Brains and Brawns?" Asked Lola curiously.

"No, you are different. Stop asking." Grunted Chris.

"He's not had his nap yet so he is kind of cranky." Stated SARA.

Chris wordlessly flipped SARA off again and turned to the Oddballs.

"Fortune."

"… Spaghetti!" Declared Fortune.

"Orwell."

"Don't show your titties!" Wailed Orwell.

"Kenny."

"Hiiiiiii!" Sang Kenny.

"Arthur."

"Right here." Smirked Arthur.

"Yasmine, or as she will henceforth be known, Yazz."

"Ready to play and ready to die!" Cheered Yazz.

"You guys … are very, very strange. Totally mad. You make the guy who invented new cola look normal. You're oddballs." Stated Chris cheerfully. "Due to this, you are going to be known as the Onomatopoeia Oddballs."

On the TV screens of the viewers a pink icon appeared which has an ice cream on it.

"Dibs on the best team name!" Cheered Kenny.

Chris then lastly turned his attention to the Preps.

"Sanjay."

"Ready to rumble." Smirked Sanjay.

"Peach."

"Dirt poor and happy!" Giggled Peach.

"Trevor."

"Ready for anything." Declared Trevor.

"Roana."

"WOOOOOO! Party time!" Cheered Roana.

"Goldie."

"Place your bets folks! Place them on me, that is!" Said Goldie, winking at a camera.

"You five are preps. The rich kids who are well off, get the best of everything and have butlers carry your schoolwork. We all know the types." Stated Chris. "As a team, you guys are known as the Precious Preps."

On the TV Screens of the viewers, a gold icon with a dollar sign in it appeared.

"I feel sorta out of place." Chuckled Roana awkwardly.

"So, you guys know your teams and have seen your competition. Now … the game begins!" Declared Chris grandly. "But first, you should probably get unpacked. Jocks sleep at the gym, Nerds sleep at the library, Oddballs sleep in the woodshop area and Preps sleep in the run down building that used to be where the elite of this school stayed before it got mysteriously closed down..."

As Chris said this SARA handed out maps of the campus to each of the students. Boonie looked fascinated at the sight of SARA and shook her hand while Yorkie looked a little spooked by the robot.

"The first challenge begins in one hour." Declared Chris. "Meet me, and this annoying robot, in the school canteen at that time."

"And be sure to say hello to my friends at your 'camp sites'." Added SARA.

"… Oh, yeah, and there are several outhouses around the campus. They all function as confessional cams and are highlighted on your map. Why not use them to let the audience know what you are thinking?" Suggested Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Back to school!)**

 **Dale:** Heheheh, none of them know it, but I actually lead a pretty _vicious_ gang back home. I'll spare you the detail, but I collect teeth. For now, I'm just gonna be the cute, dorky hockey player and laugh at the others in here.

 **Finneas:** I intend to play with only three things. Strategy, logic and common sense. They will be invaluable traits. Emotions will just throw me off. To back this point up, just look at last season's winner. She hardly ever emoted, and won. I'll be like that … but a little more _direct_.

 **Yazz:** I already ave a question. Why is Arthur on this team? He seems … normal, and boring. Is he secretly some kind of axe murderer with a shark fetish? … I sure hope he _is_!

 **Peach:** … I kinda wanted to be on the jock team. Bummer. (Peach pouts) … But, we've got a butler. Not much can beat that, right? (Peach giggles)

* * *

 **(Gym)**

* * *

The five jocks entered the gym and gazed around. Sports equipment that had been left dormant for years was set up, bleachers were built and looked a little dusty, and a room was at the far side of the gym, seemingly leading to the bathroom.

"Not bad." Noted Asa.

"Could be a little less … empty." Admitted Juliette. "So … looks like we're the jocks? Kick ass! What should we do first? Start running laps?"

"Ok, I got something to say and I am only saying it once, so you better _damn_ listen up!" Declared Taylor. "I like chicks, and if any of you have a problem with that then feel free to form a line behind me, get on your knees and kiss my f*cking _**ass**_!"

There was a rather awkward silence, which was broken by Juliette.

"A sharing session huh? Love it! Ok, I have made it my life's goal to climb on top of every building in my home town and jump off. Still got a couple dozen to go, but I'm getting there." Smirked Juliette.

"I'm f*cking _awesome_." Bragged Woody.

"Didn't SARA mention a friend of hers was going to be in here. I don't see anybody." Noted Dale.

BAM!

A dodge-ball was thrown as Dale, knocking him over. He looked _**murderous**_ for a brief moment, before laughing it off as he got back up. At that moment a robot jumped from the gym rafters and landed in front of the team. It looked similar to SARA, but has a blue screen instead of purple and had a large, wonky antenna.

"Bam! Here I am! Bad Ass Robot Assistant, or BARA to you b*tches!" Declared Bara. "I am your mentor, and by the time I am done with you, you're all gonna be awesome."

"Somebody pinch me." Said Juliette, fanning herself. "We have a robot drill sergeant!"

"I don't need it, I already am f*cking awesome." Smirked Woody.

BARA shoved Woody over.

"If you were, you'd have seen that coming." Stated BARA. "Now everybody get running some laps! Five laps to prove yourself worthy of being on the team!"

Asa and Juliette sped off as obeyed leaving the other three team members just standing there.

"I don't take orders from anybody but me." Said Taylor, frowning.

"And I'm already a f*cking badass." Smirked Woody, with Dale nodding in agreement.

"You're really f*cking not." Grunted Taylor.

"Oooooo, _social game_ right here." Smirked Dale.

"Give me a reason." Hissed Taylor.

"I'm cute?" Winked Dale.

"… I'll run laps. Better than dealing with this bullsh*t." Scoffed Taylor as she began to run.

BARA glanced at Woody and Dale.

"I expected better." Admitted BARA. "Wimps!"

"Oh yeah, b*tch? I'll f*cking show you!" Bragged Woody as he ran off.

Dale shrugged and followed after Woody, trying to keep pace.

BARA look over the team it was going to mentor.

"… They'll do." Smirked BARA, smoking a metal cigar.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better laps than lashes.)**

 **Asa:** Such a loud team. Being a quiet girl will probably serve me well.

 **Taylor:** I swear, wasn't one robot enough? Now we've got _five_ of these f*ckers?! The million better be worth the bullsh*t!

* * *

 **(Library)**

* * *

The five nerds strolled into the library, glancing around. The shelves were filled with books that, though old and withered, looked like they could still be read.

"Hm, looks like there could be a book for all of us." Noted Finneas.

"I wonder if there is anything on biology." Pondered Lola. "So, um … we're nerds, huh? I wonder if the name is meant as a compliment or as an insult."

"Doesn't matter what the team is called, as long as it's the winning team." Shrugged Boonie.

"He's right." Agreed Finneas. "Well, let's get unpacked then."

It wasn't long before the five had found the beds (with a shelf used to separate between genders) and unpacked. After that the team members spread out to look around their living space. Boonie was soon working on putting together a large and extendible set of tongs to reach books on the highest shelves.

"Too bad I don't know what the challenges are in advance. Otherwise I'd create somethin' good for each of them." Mused Boonie as he worked.

Boonie then noticed Yorkie nearby, jumping up and down as she tried to reach one of the upper shelves. Seeing this as a good way to test his invention, Boonie approached her.

"Allow me." Said Boonie as he he used the extendable tongs to get hold of the book Yorkie had been trying to reach. "This the one."

Yorkie nodded and smiled as Boonie passed her the book.

"Thanks." Said Yorkie nervously.

"Feeling shy?" Asked Boonie.

Yorkie sighed and nodded, tracing her foot along the ground a little.

"Happens to the best of us." Assured Boonie. "Enjoy your book … and keeps the tongs. That way you can reach any shelf."

Boonie took a took on engineering off the shelf and walked away. Yorkie smiled as he took his leave.

At a different part of the library Finneas was inspecting one of the books.

"Hmm … interesting. Seems to be from the sixteen hundreds." Noted Finneas.

Lola walked up, taking a deep breath as she did so.

"Hello Finneas." Greeted Lola. "Liking our team?"

"It's a good selection, yes." Replied Finneas.

"We should get to know each other before the first vote rolls around. Do you have any hobbies?" Asked Lola.

Finneas looked at Lola for a few moments.

"Are you planning on flirting with me?" Asked Finneas patiently.

"Um … maybe just a little." Admitted Lola. "Am I that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so, and though I am flattered … sorry, I'm gay. Better luck with Boonie or Patrick." Stated Finneas as he turned back to the books.

Lola looked rather embarrassed as she mumbled a polite farewell and walked away.

Patrick meanwhile was standing near the entrance to the library by himself.

"… What, do I f*cking smell like sh*t or something?" Scowled Patrick.

"Me am not sure." Said a voice.

Patrick turned and raised an eyebrow. Standing near him was a robot that, while similar to SARA, was tall, thin and lanky in its frame with a green screen and a derpy face.

"Who are you?" Asked Patrick.

"Me am Dumb Ass Robot Assistant. I like pickles." Said the robot. "Duuuuuuuh."

"Oh, of course, because everybody loves retard humour! Just because it's a robot it doesn't make it ok!" Scowled Patrick, flipping off a nearby camera. " _ **FUCK**_!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Smarter does not always mean sweeter.)**

 **Lola:** … Not the first time that has happened to me. But, at least I'll be able to talk strategy with Finneas and not get distracted.

 **Patrick:** That f*cking robot starting singing Old MacDonald for ten minutes! GRAAAAAARRGH! I'D RATHER EAT ROAD-KILL WITH SHIT SAUCE THAN LISTEN TO IT AGAIN!

* * *

 **(Woodshop Classroom)**

* * *

"I never did like woodshop." Pouted Kenny.

"I wonder if any of the tools are left over." Pondered Arthur.

The woodshop classroom was barren and empty. All the major machines were long since dismantled and gone, and the work benches were worn and covered in ancient sawdust.

"Well, I guess we better get settled in." Noted Yazz. "Let's hope we don't inhale any sawdust in our sleep."

"I think the beds are in the back room." Stated Arthur.

Kenny had walked to the back room and peered in.

"Yep, looks like we've got a hammock each. Fetch!" Squeed Kenny. "Dibs on top hammock!"

"Should we start getting to know each other?" Suggested Yazz. "I have a good story to tell involving an earthquake and a wedding cake."

"Let's unpack first. We're gonna be here a while." Suggested Arthur. "After we can talk about juicy and tasty stories."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I have some things I need to get put somewhere private." Admitted Orwell.

"Me too. Let's go." Nodded Fortune.

"EEEEEK! No! Bad titties! Good titties! AAARRRGH!" Wailed Orwell as he sped to the back room and quickly shut the door.

Fortune looked confused.

"… Was it something I said?" Asked Fortune.

"Don't worry, he's just a pervert who is scared of sexiness." Assured Kenny. "Be right back."

Kenny left to try and calm Orwell down while Fortune pouted.

"… Why didn't _**I**_ think of that gimmick?! That would have been amazing!" Exclaimed Fortune. "… Never heard of a boy not liking my boobs before. Coolio."

Meanwhile Yazz was talking with Arthur.

"Soooooo … why are you on this team? You seem like the odd guy out among the oddballs." Noted Yazz.

"Secret." Smirked Arthur. "But I have a secret for you."

"Oooo! What is it?" Asked Yazz equally. "Do you know the exact second the world will end?!"

"Not quite. But, I was thinking that we could start an alliance." Suggested Arthur slyly. "On a team of five every vote matters, so … we could gain some power. You in?"

Yazz pondered this.

"Well, I can't build my anti-apocalypse bunker if I get voted off, can I? I'm in!" Agreed Yazz, shaking Arthur's hand.

"Excellent. Now … any idea where that friend SARA mentioned might be?" Asked Arthur.

"Over there?" Guessed Yazz.

Sure enough, a short square robot with a red screen and angry face had entered the room.

"Listen up brats! You are going to win the upcoming challenge, and you are going to like it!" Yelled the robot. "If you lose, I am going to say several very bad words!"

Fortune moaned dramatically.

"Why didn't I think one of the one note angry caricature shtick?" Sighed Fortune.

"Who are you calling a caricature?!" Yelled the robot. "Nobody calls Jerk Ass Robot Assistant a caricature!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Maybe her gimmick could be speaking in a bad French accent?)**

 **Arthur:** I like my team. They're a lot off fun and, well, I seem like the smartest guy on the team. With me and Yazz a duo, Kenny being tough and Fortune and Orwell as fodder, I like how things are going right now.

 **Orwell:** Ok, once I calm down and start playing the strategy up … I'm voting for Fortune! Her lovely titties are making me sweat in all the wrong ways! At least Kenny is cool.

* * *

 **(Desecrated House)**

* * *

The five preps entered their new home and glanced around. Whatever fanciness this place had was long gone, judging by the cobwebs and ripped curtains … and hole in the floor.

"… I love it!" Cheered Peach.

"I don't." Muttered Sanjay. "… At least the bed frames seem secure."

"Maybe a pre-challenge nap is in order." Smirked Trevor.

Trevor flopped back onto a bed.

The bed broke.

"… Yeah, you have officially claimed that one." Declared Sanjay.

"Eh, it's still soft." Shrugged Trevor as he began to relax.

Roana took out five small bottles of booze from her suitcase.

"We should get started on the right note. Anybody want a drink?" Offered Roana.

"I'm not thirsty." Said Trevor politely.

"Too expensive for me." Stated Peach.

"Sure, why not?" Chuckled Sanjay.

"Maybe we should wait until after the challenge? If any of us go to the challenge drunk we'll probably lose." Warned Goldie. "I'm all for taking a gamble and a risk, but come on."

"You know, you have a point." Admitted Roana. "Sure, we'll save the good stuff until later."

Roana put the booze back into her suitcase while the team began to mill around the building. Goldie admired some of the faded paintings on the wall as Sanjay approached her.

"So, I was thinking … it was pretty smart of you to refuse the booze. I need smart people. Wanna team up?" Offered Sanjay.

"Sure thing amigo. I was gonna ask you the same thing." Replied Goldie.

"Excellent. This can only benefit us both." Chuckled Sanjay. "So, what was it like being right there with the action in Brains VS Brawns for that one challenge?"

"Pretty intense. Moe and Fosley has insane talent acts." Stated Goldie, thinking back to the day she was there. "If we have a talent show today, we both know we've got it won."

"You seem smug … I _like_ it." Smirked Sanjay, before lowering his voice. "If we lose, let's get rid of Peach. Main reason, she seems the weakest link."

"Why complain if it's not me being targeted, eh?" Winked Goldie.

Roana and Peach meanwhile were exploring the house and same to a hole in the floor.

"Looks like a violation of safety." Noted Roana. "Just how Chris likes it."

"I like it. I've never lived somewhere with a hole in the floor before." Replied Peach.

"… Can't say I have either." Giggled Roana. "Kay, kay, so … damn, I am excited for the first challenge!"

"Me too!" Agreed Peach. "I hope it's something dirty and hard!"

"I'm hoping for something super fun. Maybe a drinking contest." Smirked Roana.

"I'll try anything once." Nodded Peach.

"… Oh yeah, any reason you're in rags?" Asked Roana.

"I'm poor!" Exclaimed Peach.

"… With a gold pendent?" Asked Roana.

Peach tucked the pendent away.

"You saw nothing!" Declared Peach.

Meanwhile Trevor lay on his bed and relaxed. He glanced at his watch.

"Hm, twenty minutes until the first challenge. Heh, hope the Mallori triplets are ready to be impressed." Chuckled Trevor.

Trevor then heard a sort of very odd eating sound. He sat up and looked around. Nearby a robot with a yellow screen and chassis made to extend out like a fat gut was 'eating' from a packet of chips, with all the chips falling on the floor.

"Could you not? You're making a mess." Complained Trevor.

"Sorry, but I am hungry!" Exclaimed the robot.

"… You're a robot. Robots do not eat." Said Trevor flatly.

"I can dream! Blame me for being named Fat Ass Robot Assistance!" Pouted the robot.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Consider yourself blamed.)**

 **Roana:** I hope we win this. Cutting somebody from this wicked awesome party so soon would be harsh … but if we have to lose anybody … maybe Sanjay? Peach mentioned Wishami is his cousin, so she could have told him pretty sick details to give him an advantage.

 **Sanjay:** Maybe I am a little smug, but I enjoy putting a little flair into my style. I'm not a robot, least of all a _fat_ robot.

* * *

 **(School Canteen)**

* * *

A while later the twenty students arrived at the canteen and sat down at the tables that were the same colour as their team's icon. Chris stood at the front, with SARA beside him.

"Welcome to your first challenge students! Now, what do all schools have in common?" Asked Chris.

"F*cking nerds?" Asked Woody.

"Hell if I know, I don't go to school." Shrugged Taylor.

"Classes?"Guessed Finneas.

"ASSSSSS!" Yelled Patrick.

"Cute teachers?" Asked Orwell, gulping a little.

"Um … government funding?" Shrugged Kenny.

"Math?" Muttered Sanjay.

"A person who is deemed popular despite everybody hating them?" Asked Peach cheerfully.

"Wrong! They have school dinners." Declared Chris. "And you guys are going to be tasting some of them. That's right, it's an eating challenge."

A fair number of the students groaned.

"The challenge is easy enough." Said Chris, ignoring the complaints.

"If you're not Chris that is." Added SARA.

"Shut up." Muttered Chris. "The rules are simple. There will be five rounds and in each round the four students who do the worst, either by finishing their food the slowest or by eating the least food, will be out of the challenge. Whichever team is the last to lose all members, or has one of their players win the final round, wins a reward for their team."

"Reward?" Asked Juliette. "No elimination?"

"Nope! Today is just a reward challenge. Nobody goes home." Declared Chris. "Places everybody, it's time for the first dish. BARA, JARA, DARA, FARA, bring out the first course!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hold onto your stomachs!)**

 **Taylor:** I've eaten animal feed before. How bad could a f*cking school dinner be? Pfft!

 **Boonie:** Hmm … I get the feeling that several people on my team may have weak stomachs. Better draw up plans for a stomach pumping machine, just in case.

 **Kenny:** School dinners are so yucky!

 **Goldie:** I hope my team mates aren't the types of preps who only eat caviare. If they are, they may end up getting poisoned…

* * *

 **Next Time:** The school dinners come out, and boy does this school have a low cooking budget! One team wins a reward!

* * *

 **PLAYERS AND LABELS**

 **Jarring Jocks**

 **Asa** \- Stoic Sports Fan

 **Dale** \- Gang Leading Bishie

 **Juliette** \- Dare Devil

 **Taylor** \- Tough Gal

 **Woody** \- Cocky Challenge Runner

 **Nitro Nerds**

 **Boonie** \- Rocket Redneck

 **Finneas** \- Firm Realist

 **Lola** \- Seductive Scientist

 **Patrick** \- Pissed Off Gaming Nerd

 **Yorkie** \- Adorkable Roleplayer

 **Onomatopoeia Oddballs**

 **Arthur** \- Classy Cannibal

 **Fortune** \- Gimmick

 **Kenny** \- Muscular Metrosexual

 **Orwell** \- Genophobic Pervert

 **Yazz** \- Cheerfully Resigned Doom-sayer

 **Precious Preps**

 **Goldie** \- Casino Girl

 **Peach** \- Filthy Rich Poor Girl

 **Roana** \- Life of the Party

 **Sanjay** \- Cowardly Schemer

 **Trevor** \- Badass Butler


	2. CH 1, PT 2: School Dinners

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** I got this this done MUCH faster than I had expected to. XD Maybe because it's so fun to write for a new cast? Or maybe because, ironically, I wanted to get back to Tween Tour? Either way, the second part of the Cliques VS Cliques première is here for you to enjoy! With this now done, I'll be heading back to TT to finish it once and for all! After that, Letter Starz will be my main focus, but CvC won't be neglected. That's enough from me, so on with the episode!

Back to school you dunce!

* * *

 **(Round 1)**

* * *

The students sat at their tables, some looking nervous as to what sorts of food awaited them. They did not have to wait for very long, as soon enough BARA, DARA, FARA and JARA walked out, each carrying a tray of five covered plate. They set down the plates in front of each member of their respective team and then exited back to the kitchen.

"… Well, I knew I wasn't going to make it to thirty anyway." Shrugged Yazz.

"My goal is fifty." Admitted Kenny as he sniffed the air, and gagged. "OMG! Stinky alert!"

Chris smirked as this reaction.

"I am glad I do not have the ability to smell things." Stated SARA.

"You should be." Smirked Chris. "And that is because the first dish on the menu is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

banana peels! Never say I don't give you something healthy, haha!"

The campers took the covering off of their plates and several of them winced at the banana peels. Some of them looked mouldy.

"… Can I get some sauce with this?" Asked Lola. "And maybe a funnel?"

"You slippery b*stard Chris!" Giggled Dale.

"Last four players to finish are out of the challenge. Your time starts … now!" Declared Chris.

Over at the jock table Taylor began to quickly shovel the peel in, chewing it and swallowing quickly without much in the way of manners.

"Somebody is eager." Noted Asa.

"I often eat chicken feed back home, this is _nothing._ " Stated Taylor, shrugging.

Taylor quickly ate the pell without complaint as did Asa, at a slower pace, while the rest of the team ate slower. Dale looked ill already and Juliette ate at a moderate pace, wincing at the texture. Meanwhile Woody began choking.

"Can't … f*cking … breath!" Gasped Woody.

"Hey, man up, b*tch! We are not losing this just because you decided to choke to death! Suck it up!" Barked Taylor, as she gulped down the last sickly mouldy banana peal on her plate.

"I got this." Assured Juliette. "Fore!"

Juliette gave Woody a tight heimlich maneuver and he spat the peel back onto his plate.

"Thanks b*tch." Said Woody gratefully.

"Anytime … b*tch." Smirked Juliette. "I have to give it to myself sometimes. One time I swallowed an entire roast chicken on a dare."

"… You have issues." Noted Asa as she finish the peels.

"What's life without a little risk?" Asked Juliette as she went back to eating.

Dale glanced left and right and put some of his peel on Woody's plate, trying to look innocent.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better than a banana phone at least.)**

 **Juliette:** This team is gonna be crazy … and I love it! Sure, I may be smaller than Asa, Woody and Taylor, but I think I fit in pretty good. Gotta wonder why Dale is here though … maybe he does cheerleading?

* * *

The nerds were not having a very easy time. While Patrick was surprisingly eating with ease, the rest of the team were going at a slower pace.

"Come on guys, we gotta go faster." Encouraged Patrick. "What if I'm the only one of us in round two?"

"I'll do what I can, but I ain't used to eating banana peel." Replied Boonie. "I may not live fancy, but I have standards."

"Well for this season, we'd better lower them." Replied Patrick. "Can't be picky."

"Well, I'm not always picky." Giggled Lola.

"Focus." Stated Finneas, before he gagged and coughed. "Holy hell, this is nasty. I think I'm gonna puke..."

"… Technically, there is no rule against it." Said Yorkie quietly.

"Yorkie's right. We could just get it down quick and then puke it out when we're done." Agreed Boonie. "Better than nothing, since this is a challenge my inventions ain't gonna be much help in."

"Oh yeah, because bulimia is _so_ much fun." Scoffed Patrick as he swallowed the last banana peel. "Done!"

"Let's hope the rest of us can keep pace." Murmured Lola. "It's not looking too good right now..."

Lola was right, as Finneas seemed to be very ill.

"Um … are you allergic to bananas?" Asked Lola nervously.

"Weak stomach." Muttered Finneas. "Stand back..."

Finneas gagged and puked onto his plate, drenching the rest of the peels in puke. Yorkie shrieked in disgust while Boonie winced.

"… Yup, that's a bad'un." Noted Boonie.

"I'm out." Muttered Finneas. "You four better pick it up. No sense losing two players in one round."

"We'll do what we can." Assured Lola. "But I doubt we're gonna come in first."

"It never hurts to try." Assured Yorkie as she swallowed a peel and shuddered. "Actually, it does … it _really_ does..."

"Can't hurt more than that annoying robot to my ears." Muttered Patrick.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Strong brains, weak stomachs.)**

 **Finneas:** I said I'd play with no emotion, but in this context … I think a little disgust is excusable.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he ate the banana peels. They were nasty, but he had eaten worse things. But, as a boy with a strong stomach he pressed through without difficulty.

"I gotta say, aside from the grossness factor, this is not too hard." Admitted Arthur.

"Yeah, totally. Though I'm thinking it won't be long before somebody starts choking." Replied Yazz.

And right on cue, that is what happened to Fortune. She began to gasp and wheeze, her boobs bouncing as she did so. The sight of this make Orwell began to whimper and cross his legs.

"Can't take the titties!" Moaned Orwell.

"I'll save you!" Giggled Kenny as he got behind Fortune and quickly gave her the heimlich. "Be more careful."

"I will be. After all, Juliette already claimed the daredevil gimmick." Pouted Fortune. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, silly goose." Winked Kenny as he sat back down at his seat and resumed eating.

Arthur soon swallowed the last peel and let out a belch.

"Done!" Declared Arthur. "Is that all you've got Chris?"

"It gets worse!" Assured Chris.

"If you say so." Said Arthur with a cheeky grin.

Yazz looked at the mouldy peel on her plate, and pouted.

"Can we swap plates Arthur?" Requested Yazz.

"Mine is empty." Stated Arthur.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Yazz, pouting.

"I would, but it's probably against the rules." Replied Arthur.

"And as we all know, only silly billies break the rules." Added Kenny.

"Silly billies." Giggled Fortune.

Orwell stared at dem titties for a few moments.

"Worth it..." Moaned Orwell as he fainted, collapsing to the floor.

Fortune raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know it was possible to be scared of boobs." Remarked Fortune. "Maybe that's my destined gimmick … terror titties?"

Arthur and Yazz both snorted and laughed, looking amused.

* * *

 **(Confessional: … If that were a movie, I'd watch it.)**

 **Kenny:** You gotta know this stuff. Wendy eats meat like crazy sometimes, so, yeah, I've stopped my fair share of choking. (Kenny giggles)

* * *

Peach chewed the banana peel, looking thoughtful.

"… It kinda tastes like sorrow." Mused Peach. "Still tasty though."

"… I'm not even gonna ask how." Muttered Sanjay. "This is distinctly not fabulous. I'm sorta scared as to what Chris has got planned next round for us."

"Oh, don't make me start thinking of that." Moaned Goldie.

"It's not so bad. Maybe it's just because I'm a little chubby, but a little bad food never hurt. I think the elite are too picky these days. Mummy doesn't even like eating plain biscuits. Can you imagine?!" Exclaimed Peach.

"I really can't." Snarked Trevor. "Eh, food is food. I'm more interested in winning this challenge. Just eat, chew and don't think too hard about it."

"For me, not a problem." Giggled Peach.

Roana sighed when she saw that she still had a fair bit of peel to go.

"I wish I had some booze to wash it down with." Pouted Roana. "I hope we get given drinks."

"Don't say that. We might have to drink something horrible!" Hissed Sanjay.

"How horrible? Non-alcoholic?" Winked Roana.

Sanjay just sighed as he continued to eat.

Meanwhile Goldie decided to take a risk and quickly shoved all of her remaining banana peal into her mouth at the same time to get it done with quickly. However, the texture and taste was too much for her and she quickly puked hard onto the table.

"Ewww! Nasty!" Gagged Goldie, flinching.

"You ok?" Asked Peach, her eyes wide in concern.

"I'll live." Wheezed Goldie. "Ooooo, that gamble did _not_ pay off..."

Trevor gulped down the last of his peel and winced.

"Done. I hope our reward will be some good food, or maybe some fine wine. Heck, I wouldn't even say no to a glass of water at this point." Admitted Trevor. "Still, one of our five a day, right?"

"The butler makes sense to me." Chirped Peach.

"And me. Gotta love fine wine." Agreed Roana. "I'm thinking coming to this challenge hammered would have helped. We'd be too smashed to taste the food properly."

Trevor thought about this.

"Hmm … I suggest we always bring a bottle of booze each to the challenge, just in case." Decided Trevor.

"That or get the other teams drunk." Suggested Sanjay, winking.

"Best plan I've heard yet." Laughed Roana as she bit into another banana peel.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beer, it helps.)**

 **Goldie:** Yeah, not a great start … my stomach feels funky…

* * *

Soon enough the campers had either ruined the food, or finished it. After this was done Chris sounded his airhorn.

HONK!

"And that ends round one!" Declared Chris.

"Thank f*ck." Moaned Woody.

"And the four who shall not be progressing to round two are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dale, Finneas, Orwell and Goldie!"

"The titties had it in for me." Moaned Orwell.

Goldie and Finneas were silent, looking ill.

"What? But I finished my food quickly!" Insisted Dale.

"You didn't think I'd notice you giving yours to Woody. That's against the rules." Stated Chris firmly.

Dale just crossed his arms and scoffed a little.

"Nice try though." Assured Juliette.

"Will the four eliminated campers stand off to the side. You'll just be staying out of the way until the challenge is finished stated Chris.

The four losers did as they were asked, leaving sixteen still in the challenge.

"So, what's the next course going to be?" Asked Lola.

"If it's more bananas then I swear to God, I'll f*cking end you!" Barked Taylor.

"I just hope it's not raw meat or something. I doubt us nerds have the bodies to withstand food poisonin' and stuff." Muttered Boonie.

"Incorrect!" Chuckled Chris. "You are all going to be having…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

milkshakes!"

"Sounds yummy." Noted Yorkie.

"Yeah, how it that a bad thing?" Asked Arthur.

Orwell just whimpered at the mention of the word 'milkshakes'.

"These are special milkshakes." Smirked Chris. "After all…

…

…

…

…

…

they are make from lumpy breastmilk."

There was a deafening silence.

" _ **WHAT THE**_ _ **FUCK**_ _ **IS THIS**_?!" Screamed Patrick, his face turning red.

"Chris, you b*stard to my gut." Scowled Taylor.

"… Well, always nice to try new things, right?" Said Peach uncertainly.

"So not fabulous." Groaned Kenny.

The four lesser robots exited the kitchen and sat a large mug in front of each of the sixteen students left in the challenge. They all looked glanced the lumpy mixture within, wincing.

SARA and Chris observed this from off to the side.

"I am glad robots do not breastfeed." Remarked SARA.

Chris winced.

"There's another traumatic mental image." Moaned Chris. "Oh yeah, and if you guys puke in this round, you are out."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Chug, chug, chug!)**

 **Woody:** Dale f*cking cheated? Gotta say, the little b*tch impressed me there. Still, he should have given the sh*t to Taylor; she eats anything, it seems.

 **Arthur:** Gotta say, I'm not a big fan of dairy stuff. But if it helps us win, I'll give it a go.

 **Yorkie:** (She looks rather green) If looks could kill, those milkshakes would be murderers…

 **Roana:** … Honestly, this one isn't that bad. I've chugged drinks before. This shouldn't be too bad; if you gulp it quick, you taste nothing.

* * *

 **(Round 2)**

* * *

Asa took a sip of her drink.

"Yep, it certainly tastes like sh*t." Noted Asa.

"Well, f*cking duh." Muttered Taylor. "Let's just all chug it on three."

"Sounds good to me. Might as well get it out of the way." Agreed Juliette. "Ok, three, two, one, chug!"

And so right on cue Taylor and Juliette chugged down the disgusting milkshakes and a few second later set down the mugs.

"Urrrgh, f*ck whoever made that." Scowled Taylor.

"Eh, I've had worse. I once ate a box on a dare." Shrugged Juliette. "Tasted like … misery."

Taylor then saw Asa and Woody had not drunk their milkshakes yet.

"Are you f*cking kidding me? Are you guys anti-dairy protesters or some sh*t? Drink them!" Barked Taylor

"They smell f*cking weird." Whined Woody.

"I am not thirsty." Stated Asa.

Taylor facepalmed.

"Just pretend it tastes like cinnamon." Advised Juliette.

And so, Asa and Woody began drinking. The latter began moaning and looking in pain while the former just shrugged.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Still better than juggychunks.)**

 **Asa:** Taylor's volume may get her into trouble. But, Dale goes first as he's weakest. Gotta think of the team as a whole. (Asa shrugs)

* * *

Patrick quickly gulped down the foul drink and wheezed as he set it down with a clunk.

"Tastes like goat sh*t." Muttered Patrick. "Can I get a breath mint?"

Yorkie wordlessly passed Patrick some tic-tacs.

"That'll work." Said Patrick.

Boonie gulped down the drink quickly, and let out a wet sounding burp.

"Worst drink ever." Said Boonie flatly. "Note to self, invent something that removes somebody's sense of taste."

"I'd buy it." Said Lola as she held her belly, her mug only half empty. "Oooo, I feel woozy. You doing alright Yorkie?"

"… No." Moaned Yorkie.

Yorkie then gagged and puked onto the table, and fell backwards into a heap, defeated by the milkshake. Lola braced herself and took one more sip, but this proved to be fatal for her chances as she threw up as well and lay back moaning.

Boonie and Patrick exchanged a glance.

"This … might be a hard one to win." Noted Boonie.

"We're fucked!" Moaned Patrick. "I swear, it's fucking rigged!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: We got an angry nerd here!)**

 **Patrick:** (This confessional cannot be legally aired)

* * *

Yazz belched and tearlessly sobbed.

"I no longer fear death, for I have tasted a milkshake made by Chris Maclean." Moaned Yazz.

"It's gonna be all downhill after today." Agreed Arthur. "I wonder what the next round will be."

Yazz and Arthur had both finished their drinks. Meanwhile Fortune and Kenny were struggling with theirs.

"I am gonna need a makeover after this." Sighed Kenny. "This is just … not fabulous."

Fortune just belched sickly.

"… I think we got a situation over here." Noted Kenny.

Fortune then barfed.

"Oh, _nasty_!" Squealed Kenny.

"I got eliminated in a milkshake round … so ironic." Pouted Fortune as she sat back and sighed.

"Think we've got this?" Asked Arthur to Yazz.

"Nothing is certain except death." Replied Yazz. "On the plus side, at least the next round cannot be worse. And I not tempted fate because, let''s face it, what could be worse than this?"

Kenny raised his hand.

"Socks and sandals. Nasty." Muttered Kenny.

Arthur and Yazz gave Kenny an odd look.

"We all have our pet peeves." Said Kenny, shrugging his muscular shoulders. "Don't you guys have things that annoy you?"

"Several." Admitted Arthur.

"It is annoying how nobody is ever accurate with doomsday predictions." Admitted Yazz.

"Maybe my gimmick should be being annoying?" Pondered Fortune, before moaning due to the pain in her gut.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fripp has that covered, babe.)**

 **Arthur:** Yeah, I may be a … bit of an eater, shall we say, but I hardly drink anything except water. Also … dare I ask where Chris even _got_ breastmilk … was it from Fortune? (Arthur shudders at the implications)

* * *

"Ok, I'm thinking that this challenge is insane. Breastmilk milkshakes? I know this show is odd, given it has people like Tyrian on it, but seriously?" Exclaimed Sanjay.

"I'm just thinking to myself how Tyrian would react to the oddballs team." Chuckled Trevor. "Eh, maybe in an all star season?"

"Having two victories under my belt would be sweet." Chuckled Sanjay. "Ok, I think there is only one way we can overcome this challenge."

"And what's that?" Asked Trevor. "A funnel?"

"Well, if we had one then yes. But, we don't." Replied Sanjay.

"I find the lack of a funnel worse than the fact I have to taste the food sober." Sighed Roana. "What's the plan."

"We all count to three and chug it down. I saw Taylor and Juliette do that over at the jock table, so we might as well do it too. It worked for them." Stated Sanjay. "Also, a heads up, if we puke we try to get it near Chris."

Trevor and Roana thought this over.

"Yeah, alright. No point stalling. Best to get it over and done with." Agreed Trevor. "Show how tough we are."

"Right on. Peach, you in?" Asked Roana.

Peach glanced up, as she had been twiddling her thumbs. Her mug was empty.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, could you repeat that from the part I stopped hearing you?" Requested Peach.

"Which part was that?" Asked Sanjay.

Peach shrugged.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear properly." Giggled Peach.

Roana laughed as well.

"We're wasting time." Stated Sanjay.

"Sanjay is right. On three guys. One, two, three!" Declared Trevor.

And so the three preps quickly chugged down the gross milkshakes as quickly as they could, and set down their mugs with a simultaneous clunk. For a few moments there was silence.

"That wasn't as bad as I was expecting." Noted Roana.

"Yeah, good plan Sanjay." Complimented Trevor.

Sanjay gagged and puked hard on the table and began coughing.

"Fuuuuuuuck..." Wheezed Sanjay.

Trevor and Roana winced.

"… I may be a butler, but I ain't cleaning that up." Stated Trevor.

"… Man, after that drink I feel kinda hungry." Noted Peach. "Weird."

"Don't mention food..." Begged Sanjay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Food! #troll.)**

 **Trevor:** Yeah, so … is this what the food we'll get given is gonna be like in general? Yeah, no thanks, if that's the case I'll just go and forage in the forest.

* * *

Once again Chris sounded his airhorn to get the campers' attention onto himself.

"And that ends round two! Pretty _tasty_ , eh?" Smirked Chris. "And SARA, not a word."

"I didn't say anything." Stated SARA.

"Good. Keep it that way." Stated Chris. "We had four vomiters, so it's easy for us to see that Yorkie, Lola, Fortune and Sanjay are out!"

"Can I have a glass of water?" Moaned Lola.

"Bathroom is down the hall, third door on the right." Stated Chris.

"Me first!" Exclaimed Fortune as she ran off, looking ill.

Orwell winced as he watched Fortune run off.

"Anyway, time for round three, and you guys are going to like this one." Smirked Chris.

"I highly doubt it." Stated Asa.

"Yeah, you can't cook for sh*t." Agreed Woody.

"Actually, my mother made the food." Frowned Chris.

"Then f*ck her." Scoffed Taylor.

"I'm huuuungry." Whined Peach. "More food please!"

"Gladly." Smirked Chris, rubbing his hands together. "Your next meal is going to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

peach pie!"

"My favourite!" Cheered Peach as the robot bought out several players, each containing a slice of pie.

Once the food was set down Boonie raised a hand.

"Yes, you with the beard." Prompted Chris.

"What's the catch? I ain't trusting you to give us something good." Stated Boonie.

"… No sugar was used, but salt was." Smirked Chris.

Suddenly the campers were smiling a whole lot less.

* * *

 **(Confessional: More salty than the sea. Yuck!)**

 **Peach:** Mmmmm, I love peach pie! It almost sounds like my name (Peach giggles). I've never tried pie with salt before, but … I do like to try new things. On the bright side, it's one of my five a day … maybe?

 **Woody:** Salt is ok, but peaches are f*cking nasty. (Woody shudders)

 **Patrick:** Salt? … _**SALT**_? Is Chris _trying_ to give me some sort of f*cking heart condition?!

 **Fortune:** I hope nobody is laughing at the fact the big chested girl lost in the milkshake round. Teasing hurts… (Fortune slaps herself) NO! Stop it! You are showing depth girl, and gimmickS do _**not**_ have depth!

* * *

 **(Round 3)**

* * *

Taylor was ravenously eating the peach pie like an animal. It seemed like she was actually enjoying it very much. Asa watched silently while Woody raised an eyebrow.

"Um … you seem f*cking hungry." Noted Woody.

"It's good." Muttered Taylor between bites.

"It's got salt in it." Said Juliette, looking ill as she pushed away her plate of pie.

"Hey, I've been living on f*cking chicken feed for a f*cking _month_! Do _not_ take this moment from me, b*tch!" Barked Taylor, scowling, before she quickly swallowed the last of the pie. "That hit the spot."

"Glad you thought so, because I cannot eat thus. I am allergic to peaches." Stated Asa.

Without a word, Taylor grabbed Asa's pie and began shovelling it into her mouth.

"That won't keep Asa in the challenge." Stated Juliette.

Taylor held up a hand as she swallowed.

"I know, I'm just f*cking hungry." Stated Taylor.

Juliette chanced another bite of the salty pie and moaned from the taste. However, she forced herself to keep going, and soon finished it off.

"… Two out of ten. I've had worse." Remarked Juliette. "How are you holding up Woody?"

"F*cking badly. I f*cking hate peaches." Moaned Woody.

"… Wait, the salt doesn't bother you?" Asked Juliette curiously.

"I love salty food, like b*tchin' pretzels." Stated Woody. "I just can't stand f*cking peaches."

Taylor grabbed Woody's pie and began eating it as though she had not eaten in ten years.

"Well … that certainly simplifies things." Remarked Juliette.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly a classy lady.)**

 **Woody:** Taylor's f*cking hot. I bet she'd go out with me because I'm f*cking awesome enough to make her reconsider not dating boys.

* * *

Patrick chewed a large mouthful of his pie, looking uncomfortable as he did so.

"F*ck … f*ck … f*ck..." Muttered Patrick between chews.

"Do ya have to swear like that?" Asked Boonie.

"It's keeping me from going insane and stabbing Chris." Muttered Patrick.

"… As ya were then." Nodded Boonie as he bit into the pie. "You know … I reckon this could be one of those foods that is sort of an acquired taste."

"No, it's just sh*t. Glazed donkey sh*t." Muttered Patrick. "Still, we're the top nerds. After all, we're smart and tougher than the other three."

"I like we've all got skills. I mean, Yorkie does role-playing, so if we have an acting challenge she could be useful." Noted Boonie as he swallowed the last of his pie. "Blech, it feels like a skunk going down..."

"Yeah, that reinforces my theory it tastes like sh*t." Muttered Patrick.

"I thought you said it tasted like donkey sh*t." Stated Boonie.

Patrick just shrugged as he finished his pie.

"I swear, I deserve the million already." Muttered Patrick. "I'm just glad we didn't have to play Atari porn games."

"They have those?" Asked Boonie, looking both disturbed and intrigued.

"You are _**not**_ ready." Said Patrick firmly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Why humanity, _WHY_?!)**

 **Boonie:** I gotta admit, Patrick is pretty cool when he's in a good mood. …Can nerds even be cool? Well, I reckon I might start an alliance with him soon. Assumin' nothing better comes up first. (Boonie crosses his legs and looks a little anxious). I sure hope Lola, Yorkie and Finneas don't get food poisoning or anything like that.

* * *

Kenny smiled as he ate the pie, looking rather cheerful. Arthur looked confused by this.

"How can you eat that?" Asked Arthur.

"It's salty and it's peachy. What's not to like?" Asked Kenny with a giggle.

Arthur smirked and nudged Yazz who also giggled.

"… I'm not gay! Seriously, why does everybody think that? Look, hang on." Said Kenny as he took a pink phone out of his pocket and showed the screen to his team mates. "See, there's me and my girlfriend."

Sure enough, the picture showed Kenny with a muscular arm around an African Canadian girl with frizzy black hair that a grey section that resembled a shark fin, and who wore a skimpy and slightly ragged dark blue tube top and raggy light green shorts.

"… She's a keeper." Noted Arthur.

"That she is." Smirked Kenny as he resumed eating his pie, looking at the picture fondly.

"Does she like sharks?" Asked Yazz.

"Oh, she wanted to marry one before she met me. You know how girls can be." Said Kenny with a sly giggle.

"I sure do." Giggled Yazz. " I am oh so _fussy_ sometimes."

Arthur ate silently as he listened to this, but soon he gagged and coughed out some of the salty pie.

"I can't do this. I can't deal with salt foods." Groaned Arthur. "F*ck Chris. But, good luck to you too."

"We may need it. Otherwise we'll get crushed." Said Yazz cheerfully.

"We'll be the dream team!" Sang Kenny happily.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Or the nightmare team.)**

 **Yazz:** I love this team! Everybody is so funny! And with all the war, family, plagues and itchiness in the world, sometimes laughs are all we have. (Yazz pauses) I wonder if Kenny and Wendy would be up for a double date with me and Delsin? … Yeah, probably too early to ask. Kenny might have a heart attack!

* * *

Peach had a big smile on her face as she ate the pie.

"I gotta say, for a poor girl I sure feel pretty spoiled." Noted Peach. "Best challenge ever, right guys?"

Trevor and Roana did not speak, but they seemed to agree. After all, they looked close to choking.

"… Yeah, I think we've lost this one." Gagged Trevor. "I have reached my limit."

"Same." Moaned Roana. "Good thing it's not elimination."

"I could still win it." Assured Peach. "Just gotta chew and swallow, nothing too hard."

"Yeah, it's just tasting the food that is the problem." Said Trevor, putting his hands to his temples. "Good luck Peach. You are gonna _need_ it."

"No, what I need is a napkin." Replied Peach.

"Snnnrrk!" Giggled Roana, trying to hold it in. "Don't feel bad if we lose. It's only a reward challenge."

"Makes me wonder who we'd kick off if it was an elimination." Mused Trevor.

"I hope the eliminations are in the forest! We could really rough it!" Exclaimed Peach.

Trevor and Roana exchanged a glance.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'd rather love in a cottage.)**

 **Trevor:** Ok, I gotta admit … if we lost today and it were an elimination challenge, I'd vote for peach. She seems nice, yeah, but … the whole 'poor person' thing is pretty insensitive. Well, that's my view anyway.

* * *

Soon enough Chris sounded his airhorn again to signal that the round was over.

"Well, that was interesting." Remarked Chris. "I expected just four of you to be out … instead, a total of five of you dropped out. I'll allow it since, well, it won't really affect the outcome anyway. So, Asa, Woody, Arthur, Trevor and Roana, you guys are out. Go stand off to the side with the other losers."

And so that is whatever did. At this point thirteen students were out while seven were left.

"We're boned." Muttered Sanjay.

"Hm, not a bad showing." Noted Finneas.

"Taylor is like some of trash can." Giggled Dale. " _What an inbred hillbillie_."

"Go Kenny!" Cheered Orwell.

Once the campers who were in and out were separated Chris clapped his hands for some attention.

"Ok guys, time for the next round! Feeling hungry?" Asked Chris, smirking.

"After the food you've given them, they're probably anorexic now." Stated SARA flatly.

"Just doing my job!" Said Chris proudly. "Anyway, prepare yourselves, because your next meal is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

a sandwich each, with mouldy bread and mouldy cheese!"

"Is that even safe to eat?" Asked Juliette.

"Does it matter? It's food." Said Taylor, scoffing.

"Can't argue that! Bring it on!" Cheered Juliette.

Patrick could only groan.

"Stupid cheese allergy. **_SHIT_**!" Cursed Patrick.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Maybe it's dairy-free cheese?)**

 **Juliette:** Most would run away by now, but not me. I love danger and thrills, and hey, at least after this I can say I've eaten a mouldy sandwich, huh? Hehehehe, this is gonna be awesome!

 **Boonie:** So, Patrick cannot have cheese? Oh boy, this ain't good … why did I leave my dairy extractor under my bed back home?

 **Arthur:** Geez, looks like I was lucky to get out when I did. Can't stand cheese. But I did notice Orwell looking scared of Fortune. Perhaps this information may useful, eh?

 **Goldie:** It's pretty boring to just stand and watch, you know? I came here to take risks and win big. But … I guess it was ok when you consider it means I don't have to eat anymore food. Even Chef Hatchet could have done better … _much_ better.

* * *

 **(Round 4)**

* * *

Taylor quickly ate away at the sandwich, grimacing from the taste a little. Juliette ate at a faster rate, but seemed to be looking way more ill than Taylor did.

"Don't b*tch out on me now. If both of us go to the final round, we've got this sh*t won." Said Taylor, scowling.

Juliette paused for a breath and to respond.

"I'm trying my best. I just think I bit off more than I could chew." Admitted Juliette, giggling from the joke.

"Stop f*cking around and eat!" Ordered Taylor.

Juliette obeyed and, putting caution to the wind, ate the rest of the sandwich in one huge bite and gulped it down quickly.

"Yeah!" Cheered Juliette.

Juliette then gagged and looked ill.

"No..." Moaned Juliette.

Juliette then puked onto the table, and coughed a few times.

"… Best vomiting ever!" Cheered Juliette.

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Weirdo." Muttered Taylor as she resumed eating.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And it didn't even have butter on it! Rip-off!)**

 **Taylor:** Looks like it's just me. Pfffft, am I supposed to acre? I work on my own back home anyway. Consider this b*tch won.

* * *

Patrick sighed, looking at his mouldy cheese sandwich hatefully.

"You ruined this." Hissed Patrick.

"… You do know you're talking to a sandwich, right?" Asked Boonie.

"Yeah, and the f*cker isn't listening." Scowled Patrick. "This little f*cker stopped us from both making it to the finale round! I can have literally any kind of dairy but cheese! **_URGH_**!"

"Well, I can promise I'm gonna try my best to win this for us … but I gotta admit, this is starting to hurt." Murmured Boonie. "I can't eat just anything."

"Well for the next two rounds, you'll have to." Stated Patrick. "It's just a f*cking sandwich."

"… Thank you for pointing that." Muttered Boonie as he took another bite.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What do they call them sandwich's anyway?)**

 **Boonie:** I gotta admit … I'm a might bit concerned about Patrick's temper. What's got him so angry?

* * *

Peach slowly ate the sandwich, looking thoughtful.

"Hmmm … yep, needs more hot sauce." Noted Peach.

With a shrug to herself Peach resumed eating.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I would add some wasabi.)**

 **Peach:** I've had worse things to nibble on. When you live it rough like me, you gotta eat whatever you can get, y'know?

* * *

"Hmm, I always thought that death would taste like maggot and Dementor blood." Remarked Yazz. "Turns out I was wrong, it tastes like a mouldy cheese sandwich."

"Honestly, this is still better than that icky, stinky milkshake." Replied Kenny. "Urgh, I can't eat much more of this."

"I wouldn't blame you for quitting." Assured Yazz. "I'd blame the sandwich for being culinary death."

"It's not that, I just feel full and I don't like to over eat. I'm not a fattie fat fattie." Explained Kenny. "Like, I did not get this cue bod overnight."

"I got mine in nine months. Mum gave birth on time with me." Said Yazz cheerfully. "My triplet bros were all two weeks late though."

"Coolio!" Said Kenny., nodding eagerly. "Sooooooo … like, any idea what the reward we are playing for might be?"

Yazz considered this.

"A bomb shelter?" Guessed Yazz.

"OMG! I was gonna say that too!" Squeed Kenny.

"We are so in sync!" Giggled Yazz.

"I know, right?" Agreed Kenny eagerly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Odd minds think alike.)**

 **Yazz:** I've found my gal pal! Or, boy-pal? ...Eh, you guys know what I mean.

* * *

Chris presently sounded his airhorn once again.

"Do you have to use that thing?" Asked SARA.

"Yes, it's my baby." Pouted Chris. "So, round four is over and the four slowest people to finish, or those who puked, or those who did not finish at all … are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Juliette, Patrick, Boonie and Kenny! You four, come stand with the other losers!"

The named four did as they were told, and Chris smirked.

"And with that, the Nitro Nerds will not be winning the challenge or the reward! Just be glad it wasn't an elimination today guys." Smirked Chris. "As for the other teams, your victory could still happen. It all comes down to Taylor, Peach and Yazz."

"Bring it on!" Yelled Taylor.

"Suspense!" Cheered Peach.

"I'm doomed." Giggled Yazz.

"And now, it's time for your fifth, and final, dish." Smirked Chris.

"Be very afraid." Advised SARA.

"Indeed you should be." Snickered Chris. "Because, the final meal of the challenge is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

a bowl of one hundred fish eyes, each!"

BARA, JARA and FARA all exited the kitchen and placed a bowl of, presumably, one hundred fish eyes in front of each girl.

"Enjoy." Smirked Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eh, it'll still taste better than Chef Hatchet's cooking, probably.)**

 **Juliette:** Fish eyes? Darn it, that looked so extreme!

 **Lola:** Darn it, that sure was an embarrassing display … mostly by me. Hopefully we can pick it up by the time of the first elimination.

 **Kenny:** I can't take the suspense!

 **Sanjay:** Consider me impressed. I honestly thought we were going to come last.

 **Patrick:** [This season would be banned worldwide if this confessional was shown]

* * *

Taylor had a sour look on her face as she ate the fish eyes one handful at a time.

"On one hand, food. On the other hand, f*ck Chris and f*ck my life." Scowled Taylor.

Taylor swallowed and glanced up at her two opponents. Yazz was eating slowly but steadily, while Peach was looking back at Taylor.

Wait, what?

Peach smiled and gave a polite wave. Taylor glanced at Peach's rags and scowled deeper, begging to eat a faster rate.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Triggered!)**

 **Taylor:** (She looks _**very**_ pissed off). What the f*cking **f*ck** was that?! Is that fat f*ck making fun of poverty or something? Is she _idealising_ it?! Does she have any what the f*ck she is doing? **_GRRRRRRR_**! She better not come _near_ me, because I won't be blamed for what my fists decide to do!

* * *

Peach smiled as she ate the fish eyes one by one.

"Hmm, not as bad as I thought." Noted Peach.

Peach glanced at Taylor again. The tough farm girl was shovel the fish eyes into her mouth, looking angry.

"Hmm … she's a real poor person. Maybe she could help me live the true poor lifestyle? She seems nice." Noted Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Innocently Highly Insensitive.)**

 **Peach:** It'd be nice if me and, um, Taylor I think it is, were on the same team. We'd be like two peas in a poor pod!

* * *

Yazz swallowed a load of fish eyes, and then glanced at how many were left in the bowl.

"That's both an eyeful and a mouthful." Winced Yazz.

Yazz glanced around.

"Can I get some vinegar with this?" Asked Yazz.

"No." Said Chris firmly.

"Aww." Pouted Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No condiments, no mercy.)**

 **Yazz:** So, either I stop eating and lose, or I eat the fish eyes and I get sick. Lose-lose … just like life. (Yazz pouts)

* * *

The three girls kept eating as quickly as they could, but soon enough one of them ate the last fish eye. Chris noticed this and sounded his airhorn.

"Stop the buffet because we have a winner! And that winner is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Taylor, meaning that the Jarring Jocks win the reward!"

"F*ck yeah!" Smirked Taylor, pounding her fist onto the table.

"As if it could be any other f*cking way. We*re f*cking awesome." Bragged Woody.

"Not bad." Smirked Dale, giggling.

"First place!" Cheered Juliette.

"Cool." Nodded Asa.

"So, what's our reward? A trip to some train tracks to play chicken?" Asked Juliette.

"Nope … you guys win an advantage in the next challenge. More details will be supplied nearer the time." Smirked Chris. "Oh, and if anybody cares, as Peach had less fish eyes left than Yazz, the Preps get a meaningless second place."

"I always did like silver." Mused Peach.

"And with that, challenge number one is over." Declared Chris. "Actual dinner will be served shortly. After that … you might as well head to bed. And to ensure we do not get a repeat of the Cloaked Shadow, there is a curfew. You have to be inside by ten at night."

"Why would anybody want to be like that ass f*cker?" Scoffed Taylor.

"They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Chuckled Sanjay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not even a one star meal.)**

 **Taylor:** One down, twenty five to go. I don't get what those kids last season were whining about, this sh*t is _easy_.

 **Finneas:** We _have_ to do better tomorrow. I highly doubt there will be two reward challenges to start the season, so … just in case we lose, I need to start getting an alliance together. I for sure want Boonie on my side, and while Patrick is unnecessary to my team and game, which of the girls should I pick? Hmm…

 **Orwell:** Yeah, not exactly a strong start for the team, but … we weren't last, right? Ehehehe, I want to play the game, but titties! Titties everywhere! I need to vote some babes off or I'm sunk!

 **Roana:** Ooooo, so close! Well, I'm sure a quick drink will wash away the soreness of defeat. And hey, five people is enough to have a mini party.

* * *

 **(Later that Evening)**

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

The five jocks entered the gym, all of them looking pretty pleased with how the challenge had gone for them.

"I'm hitting the sack. Wake me and f*cking die." Stated Taylor calmly as she headed off to the girls' bedroom.

"Sounds like a risk worth taking." Giggled Juliette.

"It really wouldn't be." Warned Asa. "I am going do a few laps now. Don't disturb me."

Asa took out a small MP3 player, plugged in the earphones and began running laps.

"… Yeah, I'm gonna try to find BARA. That robot is one cool and daring dude, and I want it to be my friend. And if it brings out the anti organic life laser, so much the better." Declared Juliette as she headed off.

Without a word Woody headed to the weight lifting set and began to lift a barbell. As he did this Dale approached him.

"Soooooo … thought about my offer of teaming up, teamie?" Winked Dale.

"I don't need f*cking allies." Chuckled Woody confidently.

" _Are you really_ ** _that_** _fucking stupid_?" Thought Dale, looking irritated.

"But, it seem you do need allies, little sh*t. Thus, sure, I'll give ya a f*cking helping hand." Smirked Woody.

"Yay!" Cheered Dale, his eyes sparking. "You won''t regret it!"

"Neither will you, b*tch." Smirked Woody.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brawn and Brain, once again!)**

 **Woody:** Hey, the kid looked f*cking helpless and I'm not heartless. Might as well help him, since I _am_ f*cking amazing.

 **Juliette:** I know the robots are kinda … odd … but BARA is a bad ass! It's in the dude's name! We could be a crazy awesome duo and sh*t. Besides, I've always wanted a robot as a best friend since I was a little girl. Result!

* * *

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

The five nerds filed into the library, none of them looking very happy about coming last in the challenge. None looked more pissed off than Patrick.

" ** _FUCKING DICK CHEESE_**! If not for that f*cking cheese sandwich we'd have won!" Roared Patrick.

"Cheese sandwich was a good pony." Insisted Lola.

Patrick made a sound that was midway between a scream and a moan and stalked off.

"… That was awkward." Noted Yorkie.

"I'm sure that he'll sleep it off." Assured Boonie. "But we should probably win tomorrow."

"We have to. Even one vote off could really hinder us." Said Finneas seriously. "Be sure to bring it tomorrow. We can mess up on reward challenges, but losing elimination challenges is unacceptable."

"We should start working out." Suggested Lola. "We may be nerds, but I'm sure we can each handle five pull-ups a day. I'm always at the gym back home."

"Really?" Asked Boonie, looking impressed.

"Yup. Mostly just for the boys, but … it counts." Insisted Lola. "I mean, I do run on the treadmill … sometimes."

"I'll go find a book on working out." Decided Yorkie as she walked off, grabbing the extendable tongs along the way."

"Nice to see my invention is working well for her." Smiled Boonie.

"I like _smart_ guys." Giggled Lola.

"You like any guy." Stated Finneas.

"Not any guy. I mean, I have some standards." Insisted Lola, blushing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: For example, they have to have a p-.)**

 **Lola:** Seriously though, boy focused as I am, I'm gonna focus in the game. I'm smart enough to win; I'm not just sensual, I'm also a scientist.

 **Patrick:** Today was a sh*tload of f*ck.

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better." Pouted Kenny.

"Eh, it was just a reward challenge. We'll beat the Jocks tomorrow, and the other teams too." Assured Arthur confidently.

"Or die trying." Added Yazz.

"Besides, if it's a mental challenge the Jock's advantage won't matter. Several of them don't look too bright." Admitted Arthur.

"The nerds have the smarts covered." Noted Yazz.

"To me, it seems that the jocks are strong, the nerds are smart and the preps are social." Mused Kenny. "Like, that has to be symbolism guys, totes."

"Hmm, a philosophy gimmick could be fun." Noted Fortune.

"Gimmick?" Asked Arthur.

"Yeah, gimmick. If I'm a gimmick I'll get a fanbase together and I may get more TV opportunities." Smiled Fortune.

Kenny then noticed Orwell sitting off to the side, looking a little hunched over. Kenny approached him.

"What's wrong, honey?" Asked Kenny. "Seen a scary ghost?"

"Fortune is creeping me out." Shuddered Orwell.

"I'm sure she's a nice girl." Said Kenny.

"Maybe, but … TITTIES!" Wailed Orwell. "Once Fortune goes I can really start adding to the team. Yazz is only a three out of ten, no titties! I'll be totally loyal to you if you help me vote off Fortune. I'm begging you!"

Kenny pondered this.

"How can I say no to that smile? Ok you silly goose, we'll vote for Fortune." Promised Kenny. "But no throwing challenges, no sir!"

"Works for me." Mumbled Orwell. "How did Fortune gets such perfect, scary titties?"

"I'm willing to bet it was genetic and stuff." Mused Kenny.

Orwell sobbed.

"MILF!" Cried Orwell, sobbing at the thought.

Kenny just looked a little awkward.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's not easy being the metrosexual.)**

 **Orwell:** Scariest day of my life… but, I have an ally, and titties … AAARGH, TITTIES!

 **Fortune:** Part of me things my gimmick should be scaring Orwell because he seems to fear me more than Tigger fears Woozles … but that seems like a mean gimmick. I want _**fame**_ , not to be infamous!

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

The five preps entered their run out house; as they did so Peach yawned and stretched out.

"Nighty night guys! I'm gonna go sleep off sinner; I feel stuffed!" Exclaimed Peach as, with cheer on her face, she headed off to bed.

"And I am going to sit down and cry away the pain of that feast." Sighed Sanjay.

"Come on amigo, it wasn't _that_ bad." Assured Goldie. "You weren't the first one out."

"True, you were." Smirked Sanjay.

"I could always ally with one of the others instead of you." Smirked Goldie slyly.

Sanjay trembled for a moment, but saw Goldie was just being saucy.

"Goldie, you sly b*tch." Giggled Sanjay. "You sure like to keep a guy on his toes."

Goldie gave Sanjay a playful pouty look.

"I'd rather not make it easy for anybody." Winked Goldie.

"Same." Agreed Sanjay.

Meanwhile Roana and Trevor sat on semi-broken armchairs at a different part of the house. Both were drinking from small bottles of cheap beer. Enough for a good drink, but not enough for any ill-effects.

"Well, that happened." Noted Trevor. "Even worse than the food the triplets cook me sometimes."

"Aw, that's mean." Pouted Roana.

"They're sweethearts, but … little kids tend to be bad at using a stove." Chuckled Trevor. "Nice beer by the way, thanks for sharing."

"No worries, but don't drink it too fast." Advised Roana.

"Is it smart idea to drink this on camera?" Asked Trevor.

Roana gave Trevor a look.

"Does any person these days wait until they are of age to have a sip of beer?" Asked Roana. "None of my buds did."

"… I suppose you're right." Conceded Trevor as he turned to the camera. "Kids, don't do what I am doing, ok? I'm a _**big boy**_."

"We're so irresponsible." Chuckled Roana.

"We should form an alliance … an alliance of irresponsibility." Suggested Trevor.

"I like that idea." Agreed Roana. "To irresponsibility!"

"Here, here!" Agreed Trevor.

The two teens raised their bottles and drank heartily.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gordon called, he wants his booze back.)**

 **Trevor:** Roana is probably the coolest team mate I've got. Why would I not want her around? I'd kinda like to have a side alliance going on though. The triplets said I'd never be able to pull off two alliance at once and, well, I'm such a heartless monster that I like proving kids wrong. (Trevor laughs)

 **Sanjay:** So, I've seen how everybody acts … well, a little bit anyway, and I think I've come up with a good plan based on this. Just ally with everybody. I mean, think about it, nobody would vote off their ally _this_ early, and if I can keep them … busy shall we say … then they won't compare notes and find out what sh*t I'm pulling. Plus, _idols_.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Chris stood in the secretary office outside the principles' room door, ready to give the outro. SARA stood nearby.

"No elimination, but nonetheless a pretty awesome premier!" Declared Chris. "Twenty new campers, tons of swear words, friendships and conflicts, and a lot of puke! What more could you want? Probably much more as you fans are never satisfied! So, will Peach offend more people? Will Woody's rules help or hinder him? Will Finneas get an alliance together? Will Fortune, I dunno, do something gimmicky? And who will be the first person voted off?! You _might_ just find out the answers to some of theses questions next time, on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"With fanbase wars inevitable." Added SARA.

"Hey, it keeps them watching." Smirked Chris.

* * *

 **STATS**

 **1ST** \- Jarring Jocks  
 **2ND** \- Precious Preps  
 **3RD** \- Onomatopoeia Oddballs  
 **4TH** \- Nitro Nerds

* * *

 **Jarring Jocks:** Asa, Dale, Juliette, Taylor, Woody

 **Nitro Nerds:** Boonie, Finneas, Lola, Patrick, Yorkie

 **Onomatopoeia Oddballs:** Arthur, Fortune, Kenny, Orwell, Yazz

 **Precious Preps:** Goldie, Peach, Roana, Sanjay, Trevor

 **Voted off:** Nobody

* * *

No elimination this episode, but I feel this was a good first episode. I feel it captured the feel of how this season is pretty lighthearted ( _most_ of the time…) and gave each character at least one decent moment each. Of course, I'd say episode three will be when the season really hits it's pace. Until then, hopefully this story looks like it'll be a worthy sequel to Brains VS Brawns.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The students go out of the gates and into the forest for a relay race and obstacle course fusion!


	3. CH 2, PT 1: School Strategy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** I gotta admit, the contrast between this cast and the cast of Letter Starz is really noticeable. For the most part these guys are a lot more light hearted, OTT and peppy. It's probably noticeable to you guys, but once both Letter Starz and Cliques VS Cliques get going and begin to get far along the contrast is gonna be kinda surreal. Well, for the most part anyway. Just my thoughts on the comparisons of my two on the go stories. My Uni work is mostly handed in and up to date, so I have time to focus and get some writing done. Here's to more updates! And now, on with the show!

Relay … that word sounds French. Is it though?

* * *

The sun rose and shone over the Maclean Academy. The crappy abandoned school seemed dull, formant and dismal even with the sunlight, but at any rate it would be less cold. Chris stood on the steps leading up to the main school building, and next to him stood SARA, wearing a tie like what a student of a private academy would wear.

"What's with the tie?" Asked Chris curiously.

"I wanted to look the part." Stated SARA. "I would have worn secretary glasses, but I couldn't find any my size."

"Maybe I should dress as a king. I'm the king of the campus." Smirked Chris.

"You're the king of something alright." Drawled SARA.

Chris frowned, but gave SARA no further response. Instead he turned towards the camera and through up his arms grandly as he began the first recap of the season.

"Last time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques, twenty teens went back to school! I know, summer school, so cruel, eh? We had jocks such as daredevil Juliette, nerds like realistic Finneas, oddballs like big breasted gimmick Fortune, and preps such as scheming Sanjay, and many more besides! They've only been here a day and we already have a lot of action! Taylor aggressively came out to her team, Boonie has already shown he has a knack for inventing stuff, Yazz has got into an alliance with Arthur and Trevor is bonding with Roana already. I can smell the ratings!"

"I hope they smell better than you." Replied SARA. "But yes, quite the cast. They seem a lot more … goofy, than the selection we had last season."

"Not like that's a bad thing." Smirked Chris. "For the challenge they all had to eat some school dinners … _gross_ school dinners at that! So many highlights were had! Finneas puked from banana peels, the breast-milk milkshake ironically make Fortune hurl, Woody was unable to handle the salty peach pie, Patrick made his hatred for the moudly cheese known to all and Taylor proved she is a human trash can by eating a hundred fish eyes and winning the challenge for the jocks!"

"Let's see if their reward will help them out today. Outlook is uncertain." Stated SARA.

"But one thing is certain. You viewers are gonna love the next episode!" Smirked Chris, rubbing his hands together. "So, will Asa speak up on her loud team? Will Woody get us banned for excess swearing? Will Lola find a guy to perv over? Will Patrick lose his temper again? Will Yazz predict the end times? Will Orwell freak out over tits again? Will Peach's poor shtick offend anybody else? Can Sanjay get his foot into the door, strategically speaking? And who will go out first? Say tuned and you might just find out the answers to some of those questions, right here on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Stay in school kids, or you may end up as a reality show host." Added SARA.

"Shut it." Muttered Chris.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

The day had begun and Asa was the first person to rise. After stretching out she got out of bed and sat on a chair, taking out her pad and selecting some music to listen to to start the day off. As she did this she glanced at her room mates. Juliette was already gone, while Taylor was sleeping, snoring as she slumbered.

"Hm, even in slumber she is not quiet." Noted Asa.

Asa selected some music (atmospheric thunderstorm soundtrack) and relaxed as she listened to it. She could relax for five minutes before running some morning laps.

Before long however there was the sound of a loud yawn as Taylor woke up. Taylor got out of bed, put on her hat and stretched out.

"F*ck, best sleep I've had in months." Muttered Taylor. "Where's breakfast?"

"Probably in the canteen." Stated Asa.

"Yeah, probably. So, here's what's gonna happen. We win every challenge up to the merge. Simple, efficient, no unnecessary 'strategic' bullsh*t every step of the way. If we lose, we just dump Dale. He's a shrimp." Declared Taylor as she looked over herself in the mirror, brushing some dirt off her hair. "Got it?!"

"Eh, why not?" Shrugged Asa.

"Good." Nodded Taylor, picking a piece of peach pie from between her teeth. "F*cking finally. That crumb was being a b*tch to me all night. Got a toothbrush?"

"Use your own." Stated Asa.

"Um, excuse me? I asked you for a toothbrush, b*tch! Do I look like the kind of girl who can afford a toothbrush anytime I want one?!" Barked Taylor.

"… No, no you do not." Admitted Asa. "Use the blue one."

"Damn straight." Nodded Taylor as she began to brush her teeth. "Urgh, mint..."

Asa stared for a moment and then shrugged indifferently as she began to lightly bop her head to the music.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Loud VS Quiet.)**

 **Asa:** Taylor is very loud … but, she adds to the team and keeps votes away from me, so it's whatever.

 **Taylor:** Strategy is f*cking overrated. Has a strat-bot ever won? No! Owen was f*cking weird, Beth wasn't hatable, Heather cockroached her way through, Cameron was a smart sh*t, Zoey won because Mal rigged it and sh*t,Shawn had _skills_ and Ruth just stood off to the side! Therefore, strategy is f*cking broken so I'm just gonna go for it and yell my way to the end!

* * *

Juliette was running on a treadmill set at max speed. She looked to be enjoying her morning work out.

"This is so awesome!" Cheered Juliette. "My legs feel like jello right now! Jelly legs, yeah!"

Soon enough Juliette jumped off the treadmill and guzzled down a whole bottle of water which she tossed away once done with, not caring where it landed.

"Ok, time to find that robot. Oooo, I hope we can go bungee jumping together!" Squeed Juliette

Woody yawned as he exited his room, scratching his butt. He spotted Juliette and nodded to himself as he walked over to her.

"Juliette, my b*tch! Can I have a brief moment of your sh*ttin' time?" Requested Woody affably.

"Sure Woody. What's up?" Asked Juliette as Woody walked up to her.

BAM!

Apparently what was 'up' was Woody's fist upside Juliette's head. Juliette fgellt o the floor moaning in pain.

"So, yeah, how the f*ck are ya?" Asked Woody, helping Juliette to her feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled Juliette. "You better have a damn good reason for punching me buster!"

"It's my f*cking rules. Swear once every f*cking sentence, vote in the minority and punch the first person I see every day." Explained Woody. "Nothing personal, b*tch."

"Oh, it's really personal to me!" Declared Juliette as she pounced at Woody.

* * *

 **(Not that much later…)**

* * *

Dale walked into the gym after having had breakfast, whistling a tune. The sight that met his eyes was Woody and Juliette rolling around, scrapping and punching each other, yelling loudly.

"Heh, these people are blood mental." Snickered Dale. "I don't even have to do anything to get them to hate each other. Heheheh!"

With that Dale took a seat on the bleaches and crossed his legs, content to watch the fight to its conclusion.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fight, fight, fight!)**

 **Juliette:** Woody must be either very brave, or very, _**very**_ foolish … kinda reminds me of myself, actually. Still, I don't like being uppercut like that!

* * *

As Woody and Juliette continued to scrap around while Dale just watched, snickering quietly to himself, Asa and Taylor both exited the girls' bedroom and witnessed the action.

"Nope." Said Asa calmly as she walked away behind the bleachers.

"I swear, do I have to do f*cking everything around here?" Muttered Taylor. "OI! Break it up _**now**_!"

Taylor grabbed Juliette and pulled her off of Woody, who looked a little dazed.

"Explain, now." Growled Taylor.

"He uppercut me!" Said Juliette, crossing her arms.

"She f*cking overreacted! It was the rules, b*tch!" Insisted Woody as he got to his feet.

Taylor pinched the bridge of her nose and silently fumed for a few moments.

"Ok, look, we are a team … and on this team, there is now gonna be any discrimination!" Barked Taylor. "And y'know why? Because in my eyes you are all _**equally**_ f*cking worthless!"

There as an awkward silence.

"You guys are cray-cray!" Laughed Dale. "Who needs TV, right?"

"Just stop all the yelling and screaming, and we'll be good." Grunted Taylor.

"And you let us know all that by f*cking yelling?" Asked Woody.

Taylor just scoffed as she exited the gym, kicking the door on her way out.

"She sure is a toughie." Giggled Juliette. "Woo, good fight Woody! My blood is pumping! We should do that again sometime!"

"Only if you're the first f*cker I see in a day." Smirked Woody. "Yo, Dale my b*tch! We gotta work out, or you might get voted off for being a weak sh*t."

"Can do, boss." Chuckled Dale, saluting jokingly.

Woody and Dale headed to the exercise equipment while Juliette dusted herself off from the brawl.

"Now, time for find BARA!" Declared Juliette. "Maybe on the roof? If not, oh well, a roof is a roof!"

With that, Juliette ran outside and began to climb up the drain pipe to the roof with practised ease.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Watch that temper, Tay-Tay!)**

 **Taylor:** It's only episode two and I'm already getting _**really**_ sick of this obnoxious bullsh*t!

 **Woody:** Juliette is f*cking cool. I like a girl who can beat sh*t up like a man. First Dale, now her … heh, the short players just f*cking flock to me, don't they? I'm a minority voter in this b*tching game, but they can vote in the majority for me. It's the perfect plan and sh*t.

* * *

Juliette got up to the top of the roof and felt the wind blowing against her. It was not hard enough to move her at all, but she still stood on the edge of the roof, arms spread out.

"I feel so alive and so close to feeling the opposite!" Laughed Juliette recklessly.

"That's what I like to see! A recruit who pushes themselves to the _**limit**_!" Declared a gruff auto-tuned voice.

Juliette turned, her back to the edge of the building, and saw BARA standing nearby, 'smoking' a metal cigar.

"It's what I do. Day in, day out, I'm risking it all! In my opinion, high risk means high rewards, like what that casino girl talked about last season during her pointless cameo. No fear, all adrenaline!" Whooped Juliette, miming a few punches in the air. "Hey, wanna be friends? I could use a roof jumping buddy while I'm here."

"If you bring it in the first challenge, maybe! It's in my programming to enjoy risk taking and crazy antics, and you might just be the protégé I'm looking for." Noted BARA. "It's a battlefield of danger … and I need players who _**like**_ danger."

"I like danger as much as I like toast … a lot." Smirked Juliette. "Yeah!"

Juliette jumped up for emphasis, but then lost her balance and wobbled on the edge of the high up roof of the gym.

"I gotcha!" Yelped BARA as it ran forwards.

"Whaaaa!" Yelped Juliette as she fell backwards before BARA reached her.

Juliette fell towards the hard concrete…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

but luckily, landed right into Trevor's arms.

"Well, hello there." Smirked Trevor.

"And yourself." Grinned Juliette.

"So … any reason you were up on the roof just now?" Asked Trevor as he set Juliette back onto her feet.

Juliette dusted herself off and then smirked.

"Talking to a robot and lost my balance." Replied Juliette. "What brings you to _Jock Turf_?"

"Oooo, fierce." Smirked Trevor, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Just scouting out the competition. Always good to know what I'm up against. Back home it's three bouncy triplets … and I'm having a hard time telling if facing nineteen other teens is easier or harder than that."

"I'm not gonna make it easy for you." Said Juliette, winking. "I hope you're not planning on becoming the second Cloaked Shadow. We all know that the Butler did it … get it?"

"The sad fact is, I've been blamed for things based on that logic before." Chuckled Trevor, rubbing his side awkwardly.

BARA watched this from up on the roof and made a sour expression on its screen.

"Fraternizing with the enemy. For shame." Grunted BARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dare devils usually have no shame.)**

 **Juliette:** I've got my eye on that butler. He's got a fighting spirit much like me, I can tell. Give him an inch, and he'll go a mile … to the finish line. I can't do metaphors, ok?

 **Trevor:** Looks like I got there just in time. Seriously, she could have died! ...So, Juliette is a fighter, huh? Maybe a cross team alliance is in order? Maybe I'm the presumptuous type, but I like to plan ahead. Lord knows it's the only way I get any work done back at the mansion.

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

Lola entered the library, back after having an early breakfast. With a mug of coffee in hand, she was ready to start the day the right way.

"Ok, coffee in my veins, no distractions in sight, a plan formulating … I am ready get stuff _done_." Declared Lola quietly. "Though, who to approach first."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Coffee, a better breakfast drink than orange juice ever could be.)**

 **Lola:** Ok, maybe I got a _little_ distracted by the boys yesterday. Consequently, I have no alliance and I could be on the block just like a Christmas turkey! Time to turn my ovaries down a notch and get some moves done. Now, what would be the most prudent decision to make right now, hmmm… (Lola takes a long sip from her coffee mug)

* * *

Lola soon found Finneas sitting at a table, sipping from a mug of coffee and looking engrossed in a book.

"Eighteen century literature is fascinating." Muttered Finneas.

"Morning Finneas." Greeted Lola.

"And yourself." Nodded Finneas.

"Sooooo … you like coffee too, hmm?" Smiled Lola.

"I'm gay, remember?" Said Finneas patiently.

"Oh, I wasn't flirting this time. I was just ,making an observation. I don't just live for boys, I love for coffee." Chuckled Lola. "It helps me study."

"Same. I think at my best when I have coffee." Agreed Finneas. "So, I assume you need something?"

"Well, I don't outright need anything, but you could certainly gibe me something I'd appreciate." Admitted Lola, tracing her left foot on the ground.

"A gay best friend?" Drawled Finneas.

"No _silly_ , an alliance." Replied Lola. "It's early days and there are only five votes on this team. Plus, we're both intellectual people and balance each other, as you are very focused while I am a little more social. It is win-win to team up."

Finneas tapped his chin as he considered the offer, and then nodded.

"Alright Lola, you've got yourself a deal." Agreed Finneas as he shook hands with Lola. "I'll be honest, right now I'm thinking it'd be a good idea to vote off Patrick. He sorta scares me a little bit."

"Yeah, I _**love**_ hot heads, but he goes past hot and becomes boiling." Nodded Lola, tapping her fingers together nervously. "Good plan."

"I have many." Smirked Finneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Red Oni Blue Oni … before the Reds VS Blues season, even!)**

 **Lola:** I suddenly feel a lot better about my chances. And since Finneas won't be distracting me, I think this is an alliance I can really work with. But now I must ask myself … can I bring myself to vote off a possible gal pal or possibly boyfriends? (Lola slaps herself). Lola Sharmin Boustani, stop perving! You have a game to focus on missy!

 **Finneas:** I'm not altogether certain if I'm gonna stick with this alliance. But, Lola can be good company and it'll stop her from voting for me, so for now I'll go along with this arrangement. I do have my own plan to put in motion right now, however.

* * *

Yorkie used the book grabber tongs that Boonie had invented to reach a book on the top shelf. Soon enough she sat on a cushy chair and began to read quietly.

"So much quiet in a library." Noted Yorkie with a smile.

However, Yorkie's peace did not last long as she heard the sound of what appeared to be rivets being bolted into something.

"Hmm?" Pondered Yorkie on confusion.

Yorkie set her book down and timidly approached the rather out of place sound. After rounding the bookshelves she saw that Boonie was working on some sort of gadget, a rivet gun and other tools set around.

"Ok, put the bolts here … attach the wingnut there … I should be done before the challenge." Noted Boonie. "Ain't nothing gonna be beyond my know-how."

"Um, what are you doing?" Asked Yorkie curiously.

"Oh, morning Yorkie." Greeted Boonie. "I'm making a new gadget. I figure that since our team is a little lackin' in the muscle department we ought to all have proper equipment so we can be on par wit' everybody else."

"Oh, cool." Smiled Yorkie.

"I was using my grapple gun to look for the idol earlier, a test run that is, and I happened to spot where today's challenge is gonna be and what it is. Thus, I'm making some gadgets for us to have the advantage. I might cut it close to the deadline and I may have to skip breakfast, but it oughta be worth it if we win." Said Boonie as he picked up the gadget and looked it over. "Hmm, not bad."

"Um … isn't that cheating?" Asked Yorkie, looking anxious.

"I don't reckon that Chris will care much. This is the same Chris who ignored the votes to keep Duncan around for drama." Reminded Boonie. "We'll be fine Yorks."

"Well, ok then." Relented Yorkie. "So … what does that invention do?"

Yorkie gestured to the sword what Boonie was holding with had a propeller around the front section of the hilt.

"I'm glad you asked. This is the Thrust Sword. See, if you jump into the air, like off a height, ya just press the button on the hilt and the propeller will jet you forwards." Explained Boonie. "Great for getting some distance in jumping."

Yorkie looked quite impressed.

"Got anything else planned?" Asked Yorkie curiously.

"I was thinking of a possible boost-pack made with two fire extinguishers. Oh, could ya try and find me one of those? I got one but I need another so that it'll balance properly and have the correct amount of thrust." Requested Boonie. "Do that and I might make something for you."

"Deal." Agreed Yorkie as she lightly jogged off in search of a fire extinguisher.

Boonie nodded to himself and moved the Thrust Sword to the side. He then began to work on what was currently the basic chassis of the boost-pack.

"Ok, now … where did I put that there monkey wrench? Always losing that thing." Chuckled Boonie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I wonder if there is such thing as a Chimp Wrench…)**

 **Boonie:** I think Yorkie and me are getting along right now, and that's good for my game, probably. I ain't got any alliances, true, but given what I'm offerin' to the team right now, I ain't sure I'm in dire need of one just yet. Still, if the needs arises I'll ask somebody.

 **Yorkie:** Hmmm … would it be a little rude of me to ask Boonie to make me a suit of knight armour? I've always wanted a set.

* * *

Patrick sat in the corner of the library on a sofa, bottle of booze and a game controller in hand. The controller was hooked up to DARA, and on DARA's screen was a game … of all things, Custer#s Revenge. You may now all begin cringing.

"Custer's Revenge for the Atari. If a game can be blamed as a major cause for almost destroying the gaming industry in North America back in '83 then you know it's bad. If this lump of dog sh*t had succeeded in its goal of spreading misery, poor sales and a thousand year trail of despair in it's wake, then we would not have games like Portal and Ratchet and Clank today. If there is a place worse than hell, you can expect this game is on the shelve of every demonic game store!" Said Patrick, spitting in disgust.

"Duuuuh, me am bored." Said DARA dumbly. "Can me has cheesecake?"

"Shut up! I'm doing the public a favour and warning them!" Said Patrick gruffly.

Patrick took a swig of beer, specifically the Blue Moon brand, and continued.

"You play as General Custer, as any three year old could logical deduce, and you have to do the McNasty to a tied up Indian woman! Bondage and forced sex in an Atari game … yeah, and people say it's only today that games have gone bad. Oh no, nonono! We had festuring lumps of butt nuggets and offensiveness long before Manhunt." Grumbled Patrick. "Moral guardians, make your move."

Patrick than scowled darkly.

"Look! Look at that! You can see the guy's cock! I don't know whether to laugh at the eight bit genitalia, or be jealous at how well hung the General is! Then I remind myself that this is a sh*tty game and that if I was jealous, well, that'd make me sh*tty by comparison." Scowled Patrick as he kept playing.

Patrick took another swig of beer to drown his game induced sorrows.

"Plus, the arrows hit you and make you stunned … but they don't even f*cking make any contact! It's unfair! I mean, if you actually wanted to play this game. This is a sh*tload of f*ck, don't go anywhere near it!" Yelled Patrick. "Get it off, get it off!"

DARA's screen went blank, and then came back into focus to show its face.

"Me am best assistant everz! Yay!" Cheered DARA. "Can we play E.T next?"

Patrick shuddered and turned a shade of green.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Achievement Unlocked- Play a sh*tty game!)**

 **Patrick:** When I was younger my parents tied me to a chair and locked my in the basement for a year playing these horrible games. I do not want anybody to go through the same ordeal! Trust me, some sh*ts are best left un-smelled.

* * *

Boonie continued to work on his inventions while Yorkie sat in a chair, reading a book and occasionally glancing up at what her team mate was doing.

"So, why did you sign up for the show?" Asked Boonie curiously. "I mean, 'sides money of course."

"Ummm..." Yorkie looked nervous, trying to find the right words.

"Take your time." Chuckled Boonie. "Ah, we got company."

Finneas walked up and gave the two a polite nod.

"Looks like you two are getting along." Noted Finneas. "I'll make this quick, but you should listen as I think both of you will like this."

"I'm listening." Replied Boonie, pausing from working on his invention.

"We should form an alliance." Stated Finneas. "You two are already getting along, and I'm not the type to cause social waves. Besides, not only is it an easy majority but we'd be a complete set. I'm smart and logical, you Boonie are the strongest of the team and make those gadgets … and Yorkie, you seem like a nice girl which makes me and Boonie look good … plus, why say no to some safety?"

"You make a point." Said Yorkie quietly.

"Hmm … yeah, I can see this working." Agreed Boonie. "You've got a deal."

"Excellent." Said Finneas, shaking hands with Boonie. "Yorkie, you in?"

Yorkie silently nodded. It seemed the presence of two other people was making her feel flustered and nervous.

"Then it's settled." Said Finneas, looking pleased. "I suggest we vote for Patrick first. Quite simply, he's the odd one out and everything he offers … well Boonie, you offer moreso."

"Thanks." Chuckled Boonie. "Sure, Patrick it is … assuming we lose."

"I'd rather we didn't." Agreed Finneas.

Yorkie looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it and resumed reading.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brains, more brains and beauty!)**

 **Finneas:** Now I have two alliances, so I feel secure. The main plan right now is to eliminate Patrick, which won't be too hard, and from there I might take out one of the Boonie and Yorkie duo-to-be with help from Lola, and then, well, we'll see.

 **Boonie:** Well, that sure was convenient. I admit, I ain't very familiar with Finneas, but if he wants to work together who would I be to say no?

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

Orwell lay in a hammock in the bedroom area of his team's 'camp site'. So far he was just spending the day lying in place, relaxing.

"Ah, this is the life." Said Orwell in content. "Laziness is really underrated."

"Like, I so agree." Nodded Kenny, reading a magazine whilst lying in the hammock above Orwell. "Physical activity all the time? No thanks!"

"Physical activity? AAAARRGH! SEX!" Wailed Orwell, trembling and shaking.

Kenny winced.

"Buddy, if this alliance is going to work out, we really need to work on your terror of sex. Have you ever considered abstinence?" Suggested Kenny. "That's what me and Wendy do. Makes it more meaningful when and if it does happen, you see."

"I'm not a patient enough man." Sighed Orwell. "I need dem titties … terror titties!"

Orwell whimpered again and Kenny put down his magazine.

"I think I have a super idea. Why not just think of the most unsexy thing possible? Turn yourself off. Just like how we have fetishes, we have turn-offs. I mean, I don't like split ends. They are the worst. Trust." Said Kenny, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Ok … I'll try thinking of a morbidly obese fat guy with no cloths on and a mas of pimples, hair and sweat." Decided Orwell.

Kenny shuddered.

"Keep it in your mind sweetie. I do not need that mental image too." Gagged Kenny. "Now, you mentioned wanting to vote off Fortune … we'll need more votes, honey. I'm thinking talking to Arthur could get us somewhere. Would you also be ok talking to Yazz?"

"She's just a B cup. I can _probably_ handle that." Said Orwell, taking a few breaths as he began to calm down. "But Fortune … no! I mean, large women are great, but even _**I**_ have my limits!"

"Amazingly, I did not need to hear that." Remarked Kenny, picking up his magazine again.

At that moment the door opened and Fortune strutted in, bouncing up and down on her heels. Orwell whimpered as he watched her G cups jiggle.

"Fear me, for I have the power of terror titties!" Declared Fortune. "I am the mad cow! My milkshakes bring boys to the yard and to their doom!"

Orwell screamed shrilly … and then fainted flat out. A moment later some blood trickled from his nose.

"… Yikes, I did not see that coming." Noted Fortune with a wince.

"Ok sweet cheeks, why did you do that?" Asked Kenny firmly.

"I was trying out a super villain gimmick. You know, one step beyond Max." Explained Fortune. "It worked! Though, I did not account for guilt. Oh well … Orwell will live, right?"

"I think so." Said Kenny, making an uncertain motion with his hand.

"Good enough for me!" Declared Fortune.

"Titties..." Muttered Orwell blankly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Orwell must hate the Tit-tantic. *Rimshot*.)**

 **Kenny:** Orwell is my main man here, buuuuut it looks like I'll be taking the reigns of the alliance for as long as Fortune is here. I don't mind the girl, she seems fetch. But, it'd help the alliance, and thus moi, if she were to … skedaddle.

 **Fortune:** I know I make boys scream a lot … but never in this way. I'm both confused and also a little bit flattered by all this.

* * *

Yazz sat at one of the woodshop tables, drawing a picture. The day was young and so there was plenty of time and ways she could die before sunset, so she had to make every second count. She sketched with a pencil, her tongue between her teeth and a look of patience and focus on her face.

"A few extra teeth … a split artery … maybe an eye that also looks like a bone. And … done. Not bad." Smirked Yazz as she signed her name on the drawing.

"What are you working on?" Asked Arthur as he walked up. "Something fun?"

"You could say that. Take a looksie and tell me what you think." Said Yazz as she gestured to the drawing.

Arthur glanced at the drawing and inwardly winced. It was a drawing of a dead guy.

"Whoa … you even drew flies around the rotting flesh section. You really thought of everything didn't you?" Said Arthur with a forced smile.

"I like to consider all angles." Replied Yazz. "If you don't like it, you should just say so. I'm not gonna be offended."

"… Ok, I'll admit it, it's way too morbid for my tastes. My apologies." Sighed Arthur.

"Eh, no big deal. Plenty of people do like my art, so it's whatever. Delsin likes it, for example." Said Yazz as she began to tidy up and put away her pencils.

"Who is he?" Asked Arthur, looking curious.

"My boyfriend." Said Yazz, fanning herself. "Mmmm, now there's a guy I could just sink my teeth into. Yum!"

Yazz giggled and Arthur did too, licking his lips.

"Nice to know you've got a nice guy in your life. I'm personally single, but I'm thinking … do you think I've got a chance with Fortune?" Asked Arthur hopefully.

"… Nope." Declared Yazz.

"Your vote of confidence is very appreciated." Drawled Arthur.

"I refuse to lie in matters of love." Declared Yazz. "A girl like _that_ , she probably has her own hunky harem off the show."

"Jealous?" Smirked Arthur slightly smugly.

"Nah, I'm a one man woman. If that." Stated Yazz. "So, if we lose today, who dies?"

"Dies?" Repeated Arthur.

"C'mon! I mean, Drop of Shame? Hurl of Shame? Flush of Shame? Cannon of Shame? Boot of Shame? It's gonna be two seasons tops before Chris brings out the good ol' Guillotine of Shame." Said Yazz, waving her hand idly. "Point of the matter, who are we voting out buddy?"

"I'm thinking it ought to be Orwell. Kenny is a tough guy and somebody I could get along with and Fortune … I'll be honest with you, my male mind makes me rather attached to her. Oh yes." Smirked Arthur, licking his lips.

"Pervert." Giggled Yazz.

"Permit me a moment of weakness." Chuckled Arthur affably. "But really, Orwell is unneeded. He can barely hold a conversation due to his freak-outs and even if Fortune left first, I see little in his future. As for Fortune, well, I think we could get her on our side post-haste with the right words."

"Well, sure, I don't mind that. You're the smart guy after all; I won't argue, lest I look like an idiot." Shrugged Yazz as she began to sharpen one of her pencils. "Also, if Kenny dies during the challenge I demand I be the one who gets to say' oh my god they killed Kenny' and the resulting 'you bastards', kaykay?"

"By all means, be my guest." Assured Arthur. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Doctor says it'll help. See you soon."

"Later skater." Replied Yazz.

Arthur left, leaving Yazz to sharpen pencils in silence. All of a sudden however she stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Doctor? Hmm … maybe he's more of an oddball than he seems. Kewl." Mused Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: How odd!)**

 **Arthur:** Can you blame me? Fortune is _delicious_ , and she's quite funny too. Hard not to like her. I 'll admit, I had my doubt about this show at the start, but things are really working out. Maybe Dr Graham was right, this _**is**_ what I needed. Meanwhile, what Orwell needs is therapy … seriously, I'm getting kinda worried.

* * *

Orwell had recovered from his fainting spell and after a bit of idly walking around had come across JARA who looked rather annoyed.

"Grrrr, I'm so angry! I wanna take it out on the world!" Declared JARA.

"What's got you so upset?" Asked Orwell curiously.

"My programming. I can't feel anything but anger. Do you know what it's like to always feel angry, knowing you can't feel anything but anger?" Hissed JARA.

"Um … I didn't know robots could feel emotions." Admitted Orwell.

"Just as much as you, flesh bag!" Spat JARA, waving its arms around.

"I'm not that emotional." Stated Orwell. "I'm pretty chill."

In responses JARA's screen went blank, before it shows a luscious pair of tits in all their unpixelated glory.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH! Tittles! Titties! Terror titties!" Wailed Orwell.

Orwell swayed on his feet, pitching a tent as it were, and then collapsed over forwards.

"That's why they call me Jerk Ass." Declared JARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That is one** _ **bad**_ **robot.)**

 **Orwell:** Now even the robot is against me?! I don't feel so good… (Orwell faints)

* * *

Fortune sat on a bench outside the woodshop area, making scary faces into a hand mirror. Soon enough however she set the mirror down and shook her head.

"Yep, the scary gimmick isn't working out." Pouted Fortune. "How is this so hard? Leonard and Beardo made it look easy! And they were only early boots! Think hard Fortune, there's a fun season long gimmick out there somewhere..."

"Might I suggest having a different personality every day?" Suggested a voice.

Fortune looked up as Arthur sat down next to her.

"That's a good idea." Mused Fortune. "Though each personality would have to have some depth, and I'm a law student, not an actor. Now that I think about it, multiple personalities was Mike's gimmick … well, sorta."

"Well, no idea is truly original, they say." Assured Arthur. "So, you study Law?"

"Yup. Fun fact, the drop out rate is very high." Declared Fortune. "But the only think I drop is a beat at parties. ...No! No! Nononono! I'm doing it again!"

"Doing what again?" Asked Arthur, looking confused.

"I'm showing depth! Gimmicks are not allowed to show depth! It's, like, gimmick 101 stuff!" Exclaimed Fortune. "Sorry Arthur, but we need to stop talking, at least for the next hour or two. You're simply too deep and it's rubbing off on me in the worst of ways!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Chuckled Arthur as he got to his feet. "But, you're the boss. Later."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Curse you character development!)**

 **Arthur:** Yeah, she's an odd one … but she's so darn earnest and cute, I'm having a hard time caring about that. Plus, on this team we'll all a little bit loopy. (Arthur chuckles)

 **Fortune:** I gotta say some random crap to make up for that depth! Um … err … oh! Booper dooper!

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

Trevor was working on an ancient TV, straitening the antenna and trying to get it to work, while Roana watched him curiously.

"You're gonna be working on that for a _loooong_ time, y'know." Smirked Roana.

"I like a challenge. Besides, you'll be changing your tune, so to speak, once I get this working and we can watch the early episodes as they air. Think of the advantage that could give us." Insisted Trevor. "Besides, I'd rather not miss too much of the new season of Battle Mugs, if at all possible."

"Battle mugs?" Repeated Roana. "That show where people hit each other with mugs?"

"I have very specifics tastes." Stated Trevor as he continued working on the TV. "Hmm, this might take longer than I had first thought. I could use a break."

"I got ya covered." Assured Roana as she tossed a small bottle of booze to Trevor. "Slow sips. We have a challenge to win."

"I know, I know. I swear, you sound like my mother." Chuckled Trevor as he took a hearty gulp. "Ah, _that_ hit the spot. I feel alive again."

"Zombie joke." Smirked Roana.

Trevor rolled his eyes, but chuckled regardless as he resumed work on the TV.

"So, where were you earlier?" Asked Roana curiously.

"Stopping a gal from becoming one with the concrete." Replied Trevor. "Juliette fell off the roof of the gym and I, being the dashing stalwart knight that I am, caught her. Just as well too … I shudder to think how things would have gone if I hadn't..."

"Nice one; girls like a guy who stops them from splattering on the curb." Said Roana in approval. "So, any chance I can tag along?"

"Tag along to what?" Asked Trevor. "That's kinda a non-sequiter."

"I meant the date; I'd love to be a third wheel." Giggled Roana mischievously.

"That's enough out of you, or I'll confiscate your drinks … down my gullet." Declared Trevor. "I just did what anybody would, that's all. But if it nets us another ally … hey, I won't say no."

* * *

 **(Confessional: The Butler did it.)**

 **Trevor:** I've always been a believer in the butterfly effect, also known as the ripple effect … little things can have big impact. Ok, yeah, saving Juliette wasn't a little thing but … it may lead somewhere, y'know? Makes me wonder what impacts the actions of the other teams are gonna have, aside from challenge rankings.

* * *

Peach knelt by a window, looking out at the forest stretching miles into the distance. She had a fond smile on her face.

"I wonder what's out there in those woods." Pondered Peach, smiling to herself. "Maybe a bear … maybe a cute lil' raccoon … oh, maybe some wild forest fruit, or a lumberjack in a cabin! I sure hope we go out and explore the forest soon!"

Peach squealed excitedly and clapped her hands.

"I always did want to rough it … it's kinda why I'm here. Oh! Maybe if I ask Chris really nicely and remember my P's and Q's he'd let me sleep in the forest." Gigged Peach. "It'd be just like the Jungle Book, except without a loin cloth."

Peach smiled and giggled to herself as she kept her gaze on the forest. However, one important question remained.

"I wonder if there are any cannibal tribes out there." Mused Peach. "Heheh, I'd be a feast to them!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: White meat, with a pendent on the side!)**

 **Peach:** This is the closest I've gotten to the real world. I can only be so poor when living on the family estate. Seeing the forest out there, the birds singing and what I think was a branch breaking … you can't get much more real than that. I'm gonna make so many good memories!

* * *

As Peach continued to watch the forest, Sanjay approached her.

"A pretty sight, isn't it?" Noted Sanjay. "Gotta say, it kinda reminds me of home. I live quite near a forest and when I was younger I used to enjoy exploring the edge of it."

"Why did you stop?" Asked Peach curiously.

"X-Box." Smirked Sanjay.

"First world distractions." Giggled Peach. "Got a favourite forest animal? I love rabbits!"

"A deer, naturally." Stated Sanjay. "But Peach my fine fruity friend, I have a deal to offer you."

"I am as intrigued as can be expected." Stated Peach.

"I'll assume that's a good thing." Noted Sanjay. "I was wondering, would you like to start an alliance? I think you'd _**love it**_."

"Weeeeeell … alrighty then." Nodded Peach. "This could be fun!"

"Oh, you have no idea." Said Sanjay with a hearty laugh. "Take care."

Sanjay walked away, silently snickering as Peach went back to watching the forest, smiling to herself as a crow flew by. But Peach was not alone for long as soon enough Goldie walked up.

"Hola amigo." Greeted Goldie. "How are you this morning? I'll take a gamble and assume that you're feeling … Peachy?"

"Naturally." Giggled Peach. "How are you?"

"It felt like I was sleeping on a brick and the canteen food tasted like a casino chip, but other than that I'm pretty good." Replied Goldie.

"Hmm, really? I thought the beds were lovely and the food was delicious." Noted Peach. "Or maybe I just like the taste of casino chips, apparently."

"Could be either." Smirked Goldie. "But I know one thing you're gonna love. Any guesses? C'mon place your bets! Heehee!"

"Hmmm … a real life poor person's chewed pencil?" Guessed Peach.

"Close … but, seriously, nowhere near." Stated Goldie. "I'm thinking an alliance, me and you? You in?"

Peach presently pondered this proposition precociously.

"… Sure, why not?" Agreed Peach.

"You won't regret it, gal pal of mine." Assured Goldie.

"I don't regret much, except for the time I ate dog food." Replied Peach. "Yuck."

"Yuck indeed." Gagged Goldie. "Seriously, why?"

"I was four!" Exclaimed Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Does that make Peach a bitch? Oh lordie!)**

 **Sanjay:** I'm not wasting any time making allies with everybody. The way I see it, time not spent well is time somebody _**else**_ will spend well. I gotta make sure I come out on top, both over the other teams _and_ on my own team. I'm probably gonna cut Peach first … but, who can really say how the winds of my vote my be blowing my the time the votes around, hmm? (Sanjay giggles)

 **Goldie:** It may be a gamble to ally with everybody, but I've seen fortunes won through gambling … and admittedly lost. Key difference between me and the casino casualties is that I have words on my side. Sanjay and Peach suspect nothing … heeheehee! I think this means we may be down a butler or party girl soon enough. (Goldie winks and giggles)

* * *

Roana had gone to use bathroom, so currently Trevor was by himself and still working on the TV. He's gotten the antennae right, but now he was checking the cables to ensure they were still in working order.

"I really should have paid more attention in electronics class." Muttered Trevor. "But my desk mate … so cute. Ok … easy now, carefully does it..."

ZAP!

Clearly Trevor had not been careful enough and he stumbled back before coughing out a little smoke.

"Ok … note to self, do not do that." Stated Trevor.

Trevor resumed working, now with heightened caution. As he got his DIY groove on, Sanjay walked by whistling a tune. Upon noticing Trevor he smirked to himself, clicking back his hair as well.

"Why, hello there. Good morning to you." Greeted Sanjay.

"Sup." Responded Trevor.

"Well since you're asking what's up … what would you say if I offered you an alliance?" Said Sanjay, grinning.

"I'd say please tell me more in a voice of childish wonder." Chuckled Trevor.

"Well in that case … the facts are clear. It's five people on the team, and thus five votes. Every single vote matters. We're both hard-working guys from mansions, just on different sides of the coin. I dare say it is destiny that we are to work together!" Declared Sanjay. "We can make it a secret side deal. I mean, you're allowed more than one alliance."

"Hmmm … you know what, I like the sound of that." Agreed Trevor. "You got yourself a deal."

"Fabulous." Smirked Sanjay. "Please doing business with you. I'm gonna go grab breakfast; see you there."

"Later." Nodded Trevor.

Sanjay jauntily walked away and Trevor was back to focusing on his job. But, he had little time to focus as a mere two minutes later Goldie arrived.

"Hiya!" Greeted Goldie.

"Yo." Replied Trevor.

"I have something to tell you, and I grant you three guesses to figure out what it is. The odds are strong for you!" Beamed Goldie, going into show girl mode.

"Um … you have a crush on me?" Guessed Trevor.

"In your dreams amigo." Smirked Goldie.

"Hmm … you're placing a bet on me winning? Thanks for the support." Teased Trevor.

"Nah, I'd bet on myself." Purred Goldie.

"In that case … any chance you're inquiring about an alliance?" Guessed Trevor.

"Bingo! The man has it!" Declared Goldie. "Your prize, one loyal ally! How do you feel, Mr Winner?"

"I feel good." Replied Trevor.

"Whoa, the energy is strong in this one." Snarked Goldie. "But, glad to have you on board. If we lose today … name how you want it to go, and I am so there."

"Much appreciated." Agreed Trevor. "Still, we did pretty well yesterday, so I'm liking our odds right now. But, challenge or not … you got a screwdriver? I need one to be able to work on this TV properly."

"Fresh out." Admitted Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fake as a plastic Christmas tree.)**

 **Sanjay:** Heheheh! I cast the lure, they get nibbling! Such grace, such passion, a fine display indeed!

 **Goldie:** Having a butler as my ally … I gotta say, it makes me feel _muy grande_ indeed! Like some sort of upper class dame or something. You know what I call this? ...Foreshadowing, that's what.

 **Trevor:** I gotta be honest, I think Sanjay and Goldie are full of sh*t … but, there's always a chance they may be genuine, so I'll see where the alliances take me. Hopefully towards the finale, am I right?

* * *

On the front steps of the building, Roana drank from a can of soda. Once it was empty she crushed it against her head and put it beside her … where five other soda cans were also crushed flat.

"Hmm … I might have an addiction." Noted Roana. "Heheheh, cool..."

"Better than a drug addiction. Comparatively, you've got nothing to worry about." Assured Sanjay. "Say, pop quiz … would you like to have an alliance with me?"

"Um … sure, sounds _mondo_." Agreed Roana.

"I appreciate that. I gotta grab some brekkie, but I'll touch base with you about alliance ideas soon. Ta-ta." Said Sanjay cheerfully as he sauntered off.

Roana watched Sanjay go and shrugged, before taking out another can of soda.

"Pineapple punch, come to _Mami_." Grinned Roana.

Before Roana could get chugging however Goldie sat down next to her.

"Yo hombre! What's up?" Greeted Goldie with a big plastic smile.

"I dunno, but this soda is going down … down my throat. So good..." Giggled Roana.

"Gotta love soda. Yep. Cherry most of all." Agreed Goldie. "Say, quick inquiry, would you like to have an alliance?"

"… Sure, why not?" Agreed Roana.

"You won't regret it." Winked Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Until you are no longer any use, that is.** )

 **Sanjay:** All according to plan. Although I do wonder why Roana is on this team, given she's not rich or close to somebody wealthy … maybe she's prom queen? It's a stretch, but that's sort of royalty and status, right? Regardless, I am awesome.

 **Goldie:** I'd personally like to keep Roana in for a while … if for no reason other than she can supply me with some great drinks. Not all benefits are game related, right?

* * *

A while later Sanjay sat on a chair and began to read a magazine. As he did so Goldie sat across from him.

"So, how was your morning?" Asked Goldie curiously.

"Eh, pretty uneventful really." Admitted Sanjay. "You?"

"Same here, really." Lied Goldie.

There was a loud belch and the duo glanced over at FARA with faces of disgust. The robot was attempting to eat pie, but as it was a machine without a mouth it was not having any success at achieving this goal.

"Of all robots we could have had, we get the slobbish one." Pouted Sanjay.

"What were the odds?" Said Goldie with a dramatic sigh.

* * *

 **(Confessional: … One in four, duh. It's not calculus or anything.)**

 **Sanjay:** Two questions enter my mind right now. Which ally do I get rid off first? And, of course … does my hair look ok? I want to look my best at all times.

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

" _ **ATTENTION**_!" Yelled BARA. "It is time for _**ACTION**_ people! Front and centre!"

"Bot, yes bot!" Saluted Juliette as she ran up, standing to attention obediently.

Within a few moments the rest of the team stood beside Juliette, ready to hear what BARA had to say.

"So, what the f*ck is going on?" Asked Woody.

"Is Woody getting ejected for being an annoying f*ck?" Asked Taylor, looking slightly hopeful.

"Not even close!" Declared BARA. "It's challenge time, and that means it's time for you guys to show your stuff!"

"B*tch, I always show my stuff." Smirked Woody as he flexed a little. "I look f*cking awesome, right?"

"You'd probably be a damn sight happier if I didn't answer that question." Grunted Taylor.

"What is the challenge?" Asked Asa patiently.

"Chris and SARA will fill you in. Head out of the front gates of the school and follow the marked path. That is all I can say … I'm annoyed about it too." Muttered BARA. "… What are you waiting for?! Go, go, go!"

The five jocks began to file out as instructed.

"As I was the one to win us the advantage we're gonna be getting, you're welcome in advance." Said Taylor, scratching her side. "Everybody better carry their weight! And as none of us are fat f*cks, that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Does that mean I don't have to work as hard today?" Teased Dale, gesturing to himself and thus his small frame.

In response Taylor smacked Dale on the back of his head.

"Gee, I'm the redhead and even I am not that fiery." Noted Juliette.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fiery blond, perhaps?)**

 **Taylor:** So sue me, cry me a f*cking river. I don't wanna lose, and assuming they're not f*cking nose divers, these guys don't wanna lose either. I'm just toughening them up and motivating them. Chris at his worst is tougher than me … actually, f*ck that, I'm the toughest b*tch here.

 **Dale:** Taylor is so doomed it's not even funny … except it is. (Dale snickers). Part of me hopes she somehow sticks around both to take eyes off me and to give me such cheap amusement.

* * *

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

"CAAAAW! CAAAAW! CAAAAW!" Squawked DARA like a bird.

"Second to sh*tty video games, birds are the worst thing on the planet." Muttered Patrick.

"At least they taste good, right?" said Lola, trying to be positive even though she looked a little irked too.

Once the five nerds were gathered and in place, DARA stopped squawking and began to speak as grandly as a robot with a low capacity CPU could.

"It am time for challenge. DUUUUUUUR." Slurred DARA. "You am going to head out gates of school and follow trail. Have good time! DUUUUR!"

"… This robot is making me feel a little uncomfortable. Stupid humour isn't very funny..." Murmured Yorkie.

"That gives me an idea." Said Boonie quietly.

"Well, looks like we're going into the forest. Any of you guys got any allergies?" Chuckled Lola.

"Several." Admitted Finneas. "Ok team, let's do this."

"I'll catch up. Jus' gotta finish the gadgets we'll need to get first place." Said Boonie. "Be with ya in about five minutes."

And with that, Boonie got hard at work while the other four Nerds headed out.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Boonie has a plan, or two!)**

 **Boonie:** I'm thinking hard here … I might be able to do a little tinkerin' with that robot. You know, adjust the CPU and make it a lil' bit smarter, or maybe a whole bunch smarter. I daresay robots have feelings, so I think it's only right to do the guy a favour.

 **Lola:** So much potential in robotics, and this is what we get? Well … I guess I don't have room to complain as I know nothing in the robotics field. I'm better with biology and genetics kinds of things. Hopefully I can apply that knowledge to challenges … maybe even today? Here's hoping! ...Seriously, we _**stunk**_ yesterday. Victory or bust.

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

"Get your oddball butts here right now! Do I look like somebody who has five minutes to spare?!" Roared JARA. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

"Since you're always angry, does that mean we'd never like you, period?" Asked Yazz innocently as she and the rest of the team walked up.

"I do declare she has a point." Chuckled Arthur.

" _ **Shut your cake hole, cake eater**_!" Boomed JARA, sending out a screech of static for effect.

"Eyyugh!" Winced Kenny, shuddering. "That was distinctly not fabulous. Everybody ok?"

"I'll live." Sighed Orwell. "What do you want JARA? Here to torment me some more?"

"Nope … not pipe down maggot, or I'll get stereotypically angry!" Barked JARA. "You all have to go out the front gates and follow the marked trail to the challenge area. Don't be late! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go have a sulk for no reason at all other than the fact my programming is forcing me to feel angry!"

JARA shuffled off, muttering unintelligible and the team exchanged a few glances.

"… Eh, my daddy has a worse temper." Shrugged Yazz.

"So does Wendy." Chuckled Kenny. "Well, shall we be off? We placed third yesterday, and I have a feeling that we might just be able to beat that record today."

"I agree. Let's show what we've got." Nodded Arthur.

"I just hope it's not another eating challenge. I still feel queasy from yesterday." Groaned Fortune. "Pity me..."

Fortune rubbed her belly, and Orwell whimpered as he tried not to look.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Temper, temper! You better watch yourself!)**

 **Yazz:** I wonder if that robot has a volume button. Or perhaps a self destruct button. I won't lie, I love explosions. Heehee!

 **Kenny:** I do hope we won't be going to elimination! I mean … I'm pretty sure I would be safe, so Orwell hasn't exactly made an asset of himself, so losing my only ally would be a bit of a bummer, y'know? All the more reason t try hard, kick booty and not lose.

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

FARA let out a very loud auto-tuned belch which attracted the attention of all of the team members.

"Excuse you." Giggled Peach.

"I didn't know robots could expel gas from either end." Gagged Sanjay.

FARA tried to eat some chips, and when that failed began speaking.

"It's time for the challenge. Head out the gates of the school and follow the marked trail for more info." Stated FARA. "… Anybody got some food?"

"Why would that matter? You can't eat anything, hombre." Stated Goldie.

"Yeah … you kinda don't have a mouth … or stomach … or intestines … or ass." Noted Roana.

FARA just huffed, crossing its arms and spilling chips onto the floor from the roughly opened packet it was holding.

"Well guys, are you ready? We did pretty darn good yesterday, so there is no reason we can't do the same today!" Said Peach cheerfully. "Shall we get going, teamies?"

"Sure. I'm ready to bring it." Agreed Trevor as he walked out the door. "Race you guys there!"

"Challenge accepted!" Giggled Roana as she sped after Trevor.

Peach smiled as she walked out after the two runner, whistling pleasantly to herself. This left Sanjay and Goldie to exchange a glance.

"Think we've got a shot at first place?" Asked Sanjay.

"Beats me." Replied Goldie. "But … may the odds ever be in our favour."

"Remind me to introduce FARA to the hunger games. It'd be hilarious." Snickered Sanjay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Now that'd just be** _ **mean**_ **.)**

 **Roana:** I still feel a bit of a light sugar buzz from all that soda, so I think this won't be too bad. If, in fact, it turns out to be bad … pray for me, plz?

 **Trevor:** So … a challenge in the forest, huh? Geez, I hope nobody pulls a Cody.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

A while later the twenty students were gathered in the forest, standing amongst their teams. Chris and SARA stood before them. Chris flashed a cheeky grin to the camera while SARA began to emit some 'warm-up music' out of its built in speaker.

"Welcome to your second challenge everybody! You may be out of the school and into the forest, but you're still in my domain, so don't forget it!" Cackled Chris.

"Oh Chris, Dr Evil comes to you for advice." Drawled SARA.

"He knows I do it better." Smirked Chris smugly. "Today's challenge will take place within a two mile stretch … it is a five part obstacle course and relay race, meaning everybody has four two fifths of a mile to overcome. It won't be easy … but for a million dollars, you know you'll do it anyway."

"Sadly, he is right." Admitted Asa.

"Eh, we got this in the f*cking bag." Assured Woody. "No f*cking sweat, I promise."

"Now, as this is a relay race you will have to carry your team's mascot with you every step of the way." Stated Chris.

"The mascots are coloured bags of sang with faces drawn on them." Added SARA. "No expense was spared, truly."

"Still more money than you've ever made." Sneered Chris. "Now, as for the obstacles you must overcome … SARA, visual representation!"

SARA's screen went black for a moment, before showing a go-kart.

"The first member of each team will have to ride a go-kart along a marked forest trail. It is fast paced, and be warned … there are ramps, traps and some slippy mud. It comes down to your driving skills to ensure you don't totally balls it up." Chuckled Chris.

"Word of advice, try driving _**on**_ the track." Suggested SARA.

SARA's screen once again went blank and when it came into focus it showed a boat.

"Once the first member finishes the kart driving, they will have to hand the mascot over to the second team member. Team member number two must get on a boat and navigate some rough water. Try not to crash! Haha! Note that if you fall overboard, or if the boat is damaged or stuck, you _**can**_ just swim on without the boat, but it won't be easy." Warned Chris.

"And pro-tip, humans cannot breath under water." Stated SARA.

SARA's screen switched to show a flashlight.

"Short and sweet, team member number three must navigate through a _**dark**_ and _**scary**_ cave." Smirked Chris. "Flashlights are provided, but be warned … I bought very cheap batteries for them! Try not to get _**too**_ lost!"

"I hope you ate a lot of carrots." Added SARA.

SARA blanked its screen, and when it came back into focus it now showed a pair of shoes.

"The fourth team member will have to, quite simply, run. Mainly because they will be pursued by one of the other robots, and not the one of their own team, who will be trying to grab the mascot from them to bring back to the starting area of that leg of the race. Run fast and keep a distance from your pursuer." Suggested Chris.

"I thought we agreed I was gonna point out the obvious." Frowned SARA.

SARA's screen then flickered into static for a moment before a plane came into focus.

"Finally, the fifth team member will have to fly a plane to the clearly marked finish line. Touch the plane down on the runway to finish the challenge for your team and hopefully not come last." Declared Chris.

"Four is a bad number." Stated SARA. "You get a four, and you're gonna have a _**baaad**_ time."

"Ah, so today is an elimination challenge?" Noted Finneas.

"Pfft, bring it on." Shrugged Patrick.

"Actually … no. Today is not elimination, but rather another reward!" Declared Chris.

"Hmm, that's unusual." Noted Yazz.

"Not a bad thing though." Added Arthur.

"Today you will be playing for … cake!" Exclaimed Chris. "First place team gets a whole chocolate cake each. Second place team gets a slice of birthday cake each. Third place gets a small vanilla cupcake each. Fourth place team gets … _**nothing**_."

"Guys! We have to win this challenge!" Exclaimed Peach.

"In that case, you may choose which member of the team does what, and we shall start once everybody is in position." Declared Chris.

"Oi! Where the damn advantage we were promised!?" Barked Taylor.

"Oh yeah, that. Jarring Jocks, as you won the first challenge … each section of the race will be simplified for you in some way. SARA will be on hand to explain how once it becomes relevant." Stated Chris. "Places everybody! This is gonna be _**good**_."

With that, the teams began to talk amongst themselves trying to figure out which of them would be best for each section of the race. If even one person was put in the wrong place, it could screw over the whole team…

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ridonculous Relay!)**

 **Woody:** Naturally I'll do the f*cking boat section. Look at these b*tchin' arms. They were _built_ for rowing, and sh*t.

 **Finneas:** Hm, I didn't expect a reward challenge today. Well, that beyond confirms tomorrow is an elimination. I'll have to ensure everything stays as it is until then, as right now I'm in a good spot … I'd rather that not change.

 **Peach:** Ooooo, of all the times to not have a pilot's licence! … Or a driver's licence! I'd love to own a nice, worn, scratched car.

 **Goldie:** (She is biting her lip, trying to stay silent) ...The cake is a lie! There, I said it! Happy, amigos?

* * *

 **Next Time:** The relay race is ridonculously run rowdily! Woo, alliteration!


	4. CH 2, PT 2: School Relay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Don't even ask my how I got this done so quickly. I've been asleep for most of today too, so … let's just call my typing speed able to rival that of Superman and move on. This chapter was a fun one to right; I feel it's really showing the light hearted (for the most part) nature of this season. Writing for a new cast is always fun, and these guys are really fun given how nuts they are. So, for better or worse, let's get started!

Insert a one liner here.

* * *

 **(Forest- Challenge Part 1)**

* * *

The challenge was ready to start! At the starting grid, four go-karts were revving, raring and ready to go. The team had made their choices who would start them off in the relay race and thus the racers were:

Dale for the Jarring Jocks.

Boonie for the Nitro Nerds.

Fortune for the Onomatopoeia Oddballs.

Goldie for the Precious Preps

As the four teens revved up their cars and kept the mascot sand bags safe on their laps, Chris and SARA prepared to start the challenge.

"Are you all ready?" Prompted Chris.

"Duh." Said Dale.

"Ready and raring to go." Confirmed Boonie.

"Well I not sitting here for the good of my health, y'know." Shrugged Fortune.

"Bring it on." Said Goldie, smirking confidently.

"I didn't hear a no." Smirked Chris gleefully.

SARA stepped forwards before Chris could begin the countdown.

"Additionally, because Taylor won an advantage for the Jocks yesterday … Dale, you will get a ten second head start." Stated SARA.

"Sweeeet." Grinned Dale, giggling to himself.

"Dale will go on my first klaxon. Everybody else will go on the second." Stated SARA. "Chris, you may begin counting down."

"Fine, but only because _**I**_ want to. _**Not**_ because you said so." Said Chris sourly.

"Whatever you say." Drawled SARA.

Chris frowned for a moment, but soon put on his best 'show face' for the cameras.

"Ok students … road rage in three … two … one … go!" Exclaimed Chris

HONK!

Dale blasted off from the starting line, clearly intended to make the most of his head start. He drifted around a corner and went out of sight.

HONK!

The seconds later SARA emitted another klaxon and the other three students zipped off from the starting line. Boonie and Goldie were neck and neck, while Fortune was ever so slightly behind them, seemingly exercising a certain measure of caution due to the speed of the go-kart.

* * *

 **(Confessional: VROOOOOM!)**

 **Fortune:** I may have some, _ahem_ , 'airbags' in case I crash … but frankly, I'd rather not crash at all. I do not want my gimmick to be dying! Just gotta go a little slower and let those ahead crash … ugh, strategic depth, damn it all!

 **Dale:** I may not be a heavy lifter like the rest of the team … but driving recklessly? Now _**that**_ I can do. (Dale smirks)

* * *

Dale blasted along the marked track. He drove fast, but reacted faster. He easily evaded every pothole and trap (such as a sandbag wall) that Chris had set up … or, let's be honest, forced the interns to set up. It was clear that Dale had a bit of experience with high speed driving. He let out a cheer as he drifted around the corner.

"Woooohooooo!" Cheered Dale. "Oh man, if only mum and dad could see me now!"

Dale made sure to keep the sandbag firmly secured between his legs. If it fell off the kart, his lead would be ruined. He glanced into the rear view mirror and lightly scowled when he saw that the other racers were beginning to catch up. Not being the sort to give up his lead without a good fight, Dale pressed down hard on the gas pedal and shot forwards even faster than he had already been doing, his kart bouncing a little in the process.

Meanwhile further back Boonie was starting to slowly pass Goldie. However, the casino girl was clearly having none of it and lightly bumped her kart against his.

"You _suuuuure_ you wanna risk it?" Smirked Goldie.

"Well, dad was a gambler in his youth, so you know where I get it." Smirked Boonie as he returned fire, lightly bumping Goldie's kart.

"You got fire, I like that. But you know what else you got?" Said Goldie cockily.

"What's that? A brain?" Guessed Boonie.

"Nope … you got airborne." Snickered Goldie.

And with that Boonie's kart hit a ramp, sending it up into the air and then onto the ground with a hard crash. Instantly the engine began to stall.

"So long amigo!" Called Goldie as she drove ahead.

"Hmm, of all the times to not have any CO2 and a spanner." Frowned Boonie thoughtfully. "C'mon, c'mon..."

As if it could not get any worse, Fortune zoomed by Boonie.

"Strange way of winning right there!" Teased Fortune.

Thankfully as this moment the engine on Boonie's go-kart began to work once more and he quickly sped up.

"Yeah! Still in this!" Cheered Boonie. "Now for the ace in the hole!"

Boonie took out a special cannister, slotted in onto the kart's rear and tapped it. A blast of fire emitted from it, sending Boonie hurtling forwards.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pro-tip, drive faster than five miles per hour!)**

 **Boonie:** Never underestimate a turbo boost, least of all a well timed one.

* * *

Goldie sped up behind Dale on a long straight way. There were ramps, but the two drivers sped alongside them, never once making contact.

"You gotta slow down eventually!" Teased Goldie.

Dale did not respond, preferring to focus his attention on driving.

"The silent treatment won't make you go any faster." Said Goldie smugly.

Dale made a sound that seemed to be a cocky sort of scoff.

"Got something to say, just say it you-WAAAAH!" Wailed Goldie.

BAM!

Dale decided actions would speak louder than words and thus he had slammed on the brakes, which made Goldie crash into his kart. This had the duel effect of killing her speed and propelling him forwards into a bigger lead. With a silent giggle Dale was off once more while Goldie's kart began to struggle.

"That smart little _weasel_." Muttered Goldie, keeping a forced smile. After all, at her casino, it was a rule to give service with a smile.

Goldie soon picked up speed again as Fortune road up beside her.

"Stay back. Only one girl can be second." Said Goldie, waving a fist.

"Of all the times to _not_ be genderfluid!" Groaned Fortune, honking the horn for emphysis.

"You'd better settle for third." Smirked Goldie as she began to pull ahead.

A cheer was heard as Boonie blasted by the girls due to his turbo boost.

"Pardon me, ladies." Teased Boonie as he took second place.

"Urgh..." Grumbled Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is it a bird? It is a plane? No ya foo'! It's a redneck riding a go-kart!)**

 **Goldie:** … Yeah, I should have just gone with my gut and flew one of the planes. _Aiyiyi_ …

* * *

 **(River- Challenge Part 2)**

* * *

Up ahead at the river four row boats were moored at the shore. Standing near them behind a drawn line on the ground were Woody, Finneas, Kenny and Trevor who were all waiting for the arrivals of their respective team mates.

"… I feel so out of place here." Noted Finneas.

"How so?" Asked Kenny curiously.

"You guys are all buff. I'm not." Stated Finneas.

"I kinda feel out of place to a degree if it's any consolation." Supplied Trevor.

"Heh, everybody is out of place when compared with me, b*tch." Said Woody smugly, flexing one of his muscular arms. "Kenny comes close though, b*tches."

"Why, that is so super of you to say!" Beamed Kenny.

"… I stand f*cking corrected." Declared Woody.

At that moment Dale drove up and slammed on the brakes. He hauled the sandbag mascot over with a bit of effort and past it to Woody.

"Go for it!" Exclaimed Dale.

"Oh, it had been got, b*tch." Smirked Woody. "For the Jarring Jocks, b*tch!"

"Attention Woody!" Said SARA from above the forest. "Your advantage for this part of the challenge is that your boat has a motor. Extra speed!"

Woody smirked and easily easily carried the sandbag into a boat where he began rowing off down the river, which combined with the motor made him go fast indeed..

"… Well, so much for winning first place and the chocolate cake, eh?" Chuckled Trevor with a shake of his head.

" _I sure hope Boonie's invention works_." Thought Finneas.

"So … you guys seen any good movies lately?" Asked Kenny. "For me, Legally Blonde _**all**_ the way."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I liked Shrek.)**

 **Woody:** I thought these b*tches were meant to be challenges. Still, it it keeps me and my team on a f*cking winning streak … why complain? (Woody smirks and puts his arms behind his head.)

* * *

A few moments after Woody had turned along the flow of the river and gone out of sight the other three kart drivers sped up.

"Faster!" Exclaimed Goldie as she past the sandbag to Trevor.

"Well, because you asked _so_ nicely, my dear." Drawled Trevor as he ran to the boats.

Boonie passed Finneas the sandbag, which nearly made the realist fall over.

"You ok?" Asked Boonie.

"I'll manage." Assured Finneas.

Finneas headed to the boats as quickly as he could go. Meanwhile Fortune tossed the sandbag to Kenny which he caught with one hand.

"Insert inspirational phrase here." Stated Fortune.

"Insert grateful response!" Giggled Kenny as he pranced to the boats.

Just a few moments later all the boats were cast off and heading down the river, with Finneas lagging behind while Kenny starting to slowly gain a lead over Trevor.

"Sure glad I ain't goin' on the water." Muttered Boonie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Row, row, row your boat!)**

 **Boonie:** Yeah, I never did like the water. Not just cause I can't swim an inch, but … dad always did make clear the dangers of water demons…

* * *

Woody rowed himself down the river with ease. Seeing he was far ahead (in fact he could not even see his opponents) and also seeing the current was reasonably strong he smirked confidently and put his arms behind his head, relaxing.

"I've so f*cking got this." Smirked Woody. "Even with my rules, the others can't hold a b*tching candle to me."

Woody relaxed peacefully, letting the current carry him along. But he wasn't going to be alone for much longer.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Called a cheerful voice.

Woody opened his eyes and muttered something to himself.

"How are you f*cking keeping pace with me?" Groaned Woody.

"My big beautiful arms." Smirked Kenny. "So … nice to see another muscular toughie this season."

"I'm not f*cking gay." Said Woody calmly.

"I'm not either. Honestly, why do people think that? Is it the pink shirt?" Asked Kenny out loud. "So, _muscle man_ , what's with the swearing?"

"My rules." Replied Woody.

"Rules?" Repeated Kenny. "Tell me more."

"Gladly b*tch. As I am a cut, or several above everybody else, I made sure to give myself some sh*t rules to keep it fair. I vote in the f*cking minority, I swear once every sentence and I punch the first person I see every day." Explained Woody. "It'll be a victory well f*cking earned."

"Dearie me, so much swearing." Pouted Kenny. "I've heard you, the gamer guy and the country girl swear a whole bunch since you got here! Kids might watch this show!"

"Eh, censorship is a thing, and sh*t." Shrugged Woody before he began rowing harder to pull ahead of Kenny.

"Not so fast!" Giggled Kenny. "I was thinking, would an alliance tickle your fancy?"

"The f*ck does that mean?" Asked Woody blankly.

"We should team up. You're strong, I'm a toughie, we'd dominate!" Exclaimed Kenny. "Interesting, _hmmmm_?"

Woody considered this and shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give it a go and sh*t. But this right now is a challenge and it's every f*cking man for himself." Reminded Woody as he rowed onwards.

"Not making it easy, huh? Goodie! I love a challenge!" Cheered Kenny as he rowed after Woody.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Muscle Up!)**

 **Woody:** I may have all the skill it takes to win, but if that b*tch wants to help me, then let him. I'm aware that having slaves is generally a good f*cking thing in this game.

 **Kenny** : Inter-team alliances honey, they're _happening_.

* * *

Further back along the river Trevor was rowing his boat gently down the stream, as the kids would say. Despite the fact it was a challenge and that he was only in third place out of four, he seemed more or less chill.

"This ain't such a bad challenge." Noted Trevor. "I would have liked to fly the plane of course, but … always did like boats. Maybe because it gives me a chance to see the boss get seasick?"

Trevor chuckled to himself as he kept up the rowing.

"Heh, I really should stop talking out loud and making jokes. I really need to catch up." Noted Trevor. "… What the heck?"

Speaking of catching up, that as exactly what Finneas was doing. A motor of some sort was attached to his boat and he weakly rowed as well, which made him massively speed up.

"Where did you get the motor?" Asked Trevor as Finneas started to pass him.

"One of my team mates is very smart and competent … almost annoyingly so." Stated Finneas idly as he went by. "Later."

Trevor gulped and began rowing harder and faster. But Finneas kept pulling ahead.

However at that moment the motor began to splutter and glitch about.

"What's going on with this?" Frowned Finneas.

There was a bang and the motor started going at four times the normal speed, sending the boat hurtled forwards.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Screamed Finneas

BAM!

...Right into a rock.

Finneas cursed a bad word as the boat began to sink. He knew he had to think quickly or his team would surely lose.

"… Trevor! If you let me ride on your boat, I will give you a spot in my alliance the second the teams merge. I'm in a good spot with an alliance of three. This could really help you." Offered Finneas.

"Hmmm … ok, I'll bite, you got a deal." Agreed Trevor. "But I'm thinking that you'll have to start swimming before we come within sight of the next members of the teams. If my team mate sees me, it'd affect on my standing on the team."

"I don't like it, but I suppose that is the best I can hope for." Decided Finneas. "I accept your conditions."

With that Trevor rowed beside the wreckage of Finneas' boat and allowed him to board his own boat. With that, he began to rowing again so that they could catch up to the two muscular rowers in the lead.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly a tunnel of love, but … boats!)**

 **Finneas:** I'll give Boonie the benefit of the doubt this time as everybody makes mistakes, but if his inventions backfire again I may have to start rethinking our alliance, such as it is.

 **Trevor:** I swear, I'm like some 'alliance magnet' or something. (Trevor snickers a little)

* * *

 **(Cave- Challenge Part 3)**

* * *

Outside a dark cave and near the river bank were Taylor, Yorkie, Orwell and Peach. Each held a flashlight and were waiting for their team mates to arrive.

"… This is taking a while." Noted Orwell.

"Damn right." Agreed Taylor. "I bet even I could have done this faster, and I swim like a brick."

"I didn't know bricks could swim." Mused Peach. "Tell me more, wise one!"

"… Are you being serious, or just making fun of me?" Grunted Taylor. "If it's the latter, I'm gonna be very pissed off. If it's the former … actually, I have no issue with being called wise. Still, don't f*cking talk to me, it's a challenge."

"Zipping it now." Saluted Peach with a giggle as she mimed zipping her lips closed.

Yorkie stood near the bank and peered down the river.

"No sign of them yet." Noted Yorkie.

"At least it's reward. I'm not too fussed about how this one ends up. It's only cake." Shrugged Orwell.

"Cake is yummy!" Insisted Peach.

"I've never even had cake. I wouldn't mind eating some." Shrugged Taylor.

Peach looked horrified.

"… You poor thing." Said Peach with a sad sniffle, putting a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor made a sour face, grabbed Peach's hand and firmly took it off her shoulder.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No touchy!)**

 **Peach:** No cake?! Whoa, she really _**is**_ poor…

 **Taylor:** (She pinches the bridge of her nose). I am f*cking thankful I'm not on that girls' team … and she ought to be as well! I don't want her pity … and I don't want her admiration either since she'd probably just look up to me 'cause I'm poor. The f*ck kind of logic is that?!

* * *

Woody rowed up and tossed the sandbag to Taylor.

"Catch, b*tch!" Called Woody.

Taylor easily caught it with one hand. Above the group, SARA flew over.

"Taylor, for your section you advantage is a brighter torch. I'd advise you to not shine it in your eyes." Suggested SARA.

"Well, duh." Said Taylor with a roll of her eyes as she jogged off into the cave, making sure to get a lead over all of the other players.

A moment later Kenny arrived and tossed to sandbag to Orwell which nearly knocked the tit-phobic pervert over.

"Oof!" Wheezed Orwell.

"Don't dilly dally!" Exclaimed Kenny.

Orwell weakly saluted and ran off into the cave, not looking back.

Yorkie and Peach gazed down the river, looking anxious.

"I hope they didn't drown." Murmured Peach.

"… Now I feel depressed." Declared Yorkie.

However, Yorkie would not be depressed for long as Trevor rounded a corner with Finneas swimming alongside the boat, struggling to keep pace.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Called Peach.

Trevor took aim and hurled the sandbag towards Peach. She caught it, though almost lost her balance.

"Oof! I'm ok … sort of." Wheezed Peach as she jogged off into the cave, shining the way with her flashlight.

Yorkie patiently waited as Finneas weakly swam to the shore and passed the sandbag to her, which she lightly strained herself to hold.

"What happened?" Asked Yorkie on concern.

"Boonie's invention happened." Stated Finneas. "Just go."

Yorkie nodded and ran off into the dark cave.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Are role-players afraid of the dark…?)**

 **Trevor:** Well, I played my part. Now it's up to Peach. Hopefully she can navigate a dark cave as good as she can do an eating challenge, huh?

* * *

Orwell was all alone, making his way through the cave. He shone his flashlight around, illuminating little bits of the cave at a time. However, he soon saw that he can arrived at a dead end.

"Aw man." Groaned Orwell. "This challenge could be a problem. I don't even have a compass or the stars to navigate by. Ok, back the way I came."

Orwell jogged back to the previous area, shining his flashlight ahead of himself.

"I wonder if there are any idols in here." Pondered Orwell. "Now that I'm away from Fortune and her, urgh, luscious, _smooth_ terror titties I can think clearly! She needs to go soon … she's sweet, but I've been waiting since season two for my chance to play this game. I can't spend my whole time freaking out or I'll lose! I'm not all star material..."

Orwell walked on, but now shone his light towards crevices in the wall and behind rock piles. Though he found nothing, Orwell made sure to mentally cross off places where the idols were not at.

"… I could really use a GPS right about now." Remarked Orwell. "Nothing to do but try every pathway … at the very least, if I find all the dead ends the only path left will be the right one."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pervert in the dark.)**

 **Orwell:** I may not look it, but I am a pretty big fan of the show. Watched it since the start … admittedly I got into it for the girls, mostly Lindsay, but soon enough I really got into the game, even with all the tittie nightmares. (Orwell shudders) I'm hoping I can stand up there will all the best players … once Fortune is gone, I think I'll really have a shot. Heh, better hope she's not gonna be our MVP, right … eheheheh…

* * *

Taylor walked through the cave, casually shining the light ahead of her and looking unimpressed.

"Damn, this is boring." Muttered Taylor. "Not even got any stalagmites … stalagmites … whatever, the pointy things. I don't know which ones are which, and I don't care to know."

Taylor saw there was a two way intersection and made a face.

"Ok … which way to go." Pondered Taylor. "Left or right … clearly, I'll be a communist or a capitalist. Heheheh. I don't give a sh*t about politics as long as I can keep the farm working."

A light shone from behind Taylor. She instinctively whirled around, only to get a blast of bright light into both eyes.

"Ack! F*ck!" Yelled Taylor, flailing around and dropping her torch and then tripping over. "Urrrgh..."

"Oh! Sorry! SO sorry!" Apologised Peach as she carefully helped Taylor up. "Are you alright?"

"Not anymore." Grunted Taylor.

"Maybe I can help?" Beamed Peach. "Oh, look, an intersection. Hmmm … well, I'm left handed so maybe we could go down the left path?"

"We?" Said Taylor dryly, putting her hat back on.

"Well, yeah. Strength in numbers." Smiled Peach.

"I think you fail to understand the concept of not being on the same team." Said Taylor, still dryly.

"Yeah, but if we get lost we'll be last together! That way you'll know you're not in the last place." Chirped Peach. "C'mon, let's go! Let's hit the town, as they say!"

"Well I'd say there's a good chance the 'town' will hit back." Muttered Taylor.

With an annoyed shake of her head, Taylor followed after Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Best friends for** _ **never**_ **!)**

 **Taylor:** That girl is about as annoying as an itch on your back that just won't p*ss off, no matter what you do. But, if hanging with her keeps my team outta last place then I'll do it … f*ck, that cake better be worth this bullsh*t.

 **Peach:** I admit, I was a little nervous to talk to Taylor as she's really tough and, well, _tough_ … and I'm not. But, this is going great! Friendship, ho!

* * *

Yorkie arrived at the intersection a few moments later and pondered to herself. As she did this she took out a special piece of glass Boonie had given her and slotted it over the front of the flashlight. This amplified the light greatly for a moment … before it overheated the torch and made the glass cover and the bulb shatter, breaking the torch.

"Oh dear … what do I do now?" Murmured Yorkie. "Keep calm, keep calm..."

Yorkie carefully listened down each tunnel for a possible clue.

Silence.

Suddenly, there was the sound of somebody stubbing their toe down the left path.

"F*cking f*ck!" Barked Taylor.

"Oh boy, Taylor." Gulped Yorkie. "Time for back-up … time to role-play."

Yorkie focused and took a breath and put on a more calm and brave expression.

"Let's get dangerous." Said Yorkie the Light Knight, picking up a damaged plank of wood and holding it like a sword. "Time to enter the dragon's lair … smoke me a kipper skipper, I'll be _back_ for breakfast!"

With that, Yorkie the Light Knight stomped her foot and sprinted down the tunnel.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That sure happened.)**

 **Yorkie:** … Role-play gives me confidence … it's not _me_ they'll be judging, it's my alter ego and she's immune to peer pressure … I am fully aware how _**dorky**_ this sounds.

* * *

Orwell was still alone, but seemed the most relaxed he had been all game.

"I should try being solitary more often." Mused Orwell. "Ok, I can't see anything … maybe it's time to focus on my other senses?"

With that, Orwell stayed silent and carefully listened for anything that could help him.

"… Birds. That was a bird." Noted Orwell. "Not a cave bird, if that's even a thing … ok, gotta go this way. We're not f*cked yet! ...Dammit Orwell, don't think of such dirty things..."

Orwell ran on his way, not wasting a second. After all, it was still a race.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hear that? It's the sound of nobody caring!)**

 **Orwell:** My main issue wasn't the dark, or even the tits of the girls I was up against … no, my issue was keeping a firm hold on that heavy sandbag. If I lost it and couldn't find it … I'd be more doomed than that guy who got suffocated within his wife's tits … I am both terrified and jealous of such an occurrence.

* * *

Peach seemed to have chosen the right path and thus she and Taylor were making progress. Taylor would have probably grunted out a thank you if it were not for one little thing.

Peach was _**really**_ pissing her off!

"So … you're poor." Said Peach to begin conversation.

"Oh, you noticed? And I was keeping it a secret too." Drawled Taylor.

"Nothing gets past me!" Gigged Peach. "So, I was just wondering … what's the rustic and real poor lifestyle like? I bet its fun! Living off the land, toughing it against nature, showing how bad ass you are … I'm jealous!"

" _If there is any deity out there, please strike this b*tch down_." Thought Taylor. "You don't want to know."

"Oh, but I do. I already look the part, but I don't want to be a poser. You know so much more than me, and what is knowledge is not to be shared? That's what my teacher's say." Said Peach, smiling.

"Well for one thing, I don't even go to school." Muttered Taylor.

"Are you a drop-out? Do you play hooky?" Asked Peach innocently.

Before Taylor could commit to either knocking out Peach, or _herself_ , the two girls heard footsteps behind them.

"Urgh, great, more company." Muttered Taylor.

Yorkie the Light Night walked up, sandbag under her left arm and makeshift sword in the other hand.

"Have you two found the exit to the dragon's keep? We must make haste, for the orphans, villagers and orphan villagers require our bounty!" Declared Yorkie the Light Knight.

Taylor looked confused while Peach clapped her hands.

"Oh! Roleplay! I was at a ball once where everybody was doing this!" Squeed Peach. "Um, ok, how to start this … we are travellers in search of sanctuary beyond the cave pass. Would you, fair knight, provide us with an escort to sanctuary? We will pay you greatly in gold and dragon scales."

"A fair offer from thy noble self. It is a done deal; come onwards, for we have nothing to fear as long as I hold my magical sword!" Declared Yorkie the light knight. "Make haste, and we shall reach the inn before the sunsets on our Kingdom."

"But what of the Orc Tribe on the way? They pose a great risk to our fair group, both them and their human eating ways!" Said Peach dramatically, holding back giggles.

Taylor raised an eyebrow and slowly shook her head whilst glancing at a camera. She mouthed the words 'what the f*ck'.

"I shall smite them, for I have Helm on mine side." Said Yorkie the Light Knight valiantly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Taylor clearly doesn't like getting into character.)**

 **Taylor:** What the _**f*ck**_ was that all about?! (Taylor slowly shakes her head in bewilderment). Glad they ain't on my team.

 **Peach:** I gotta say, I wish Taylor and Yorkie were on my team! They're so much fun! Yorkie plays a knight so well, and Taylor plays the best grouchy dwarf I have ever seen!

* * *

 **(Pathway- Challenge Part 4)**

* * *

Outside the cave Arthur, Asa, Lola and Roana were hanging out, waiting for their team mates to arrive.

"Hmmm, Taylor clearly isn't making haste." Noted Asa. "That could be a problem … eh, it's only cake anyway."

"But cake is awesome. I'm a man of … fine tastes. I know good food and, while I admittedly prefer meat, cake is something I think is worth playing for." Replied Arthur. "Lola, Roana, you guys agree right?"

"A reward is a reward. I'm gonna try my best" Nodded Roana.

"Honestly, I'm not fussed one way or the other." Admitted Lola, sipping from a mug of coffee. "I'd prefer coffee cake."

"Oh, you're a fan of coffee?" Asked Arthur, looking interested. "Classy."

"I love the stuff … too much." Smirked Lola. "Truly, I should be called Godot instead of Lola."

Arthur and Roana both laughed, while Asa slowly raised an eyebrow.

"I do not get it." Admitted Asa.

"Your loss. That was a good joke." Chuckled Arthur.

At that moment Orwell ran out of the cave, let out a cheer pf triumph when he saw he was in first place, and passed the sandbag over to Arthur.

"Run!" Urged Orwell.

"No need to tell me twice." Assured Arthur. "The sooner I'm away from the cave, the _better_."

Arthur sprinted away, leaving Orwell to just sit down on a rock.

"Hmm, Arthur is scared of caves? Interesting." Noted Orwell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That said, he never caves.)**

 **Arthur:** Yeah, I'm not fond of caves. I have my reasons … and one of them is a slight case of claustrophobia. But with how goofy the cast is and how _not_ goofy I am, it won't affect my odds of winning, I'd say.

 **Lola:** Coffee isn't just delicious and pure … it keeps me smiling. It may sound silly, but I become quite the diva when I don't get my coffee. That's why I made sure to join a season where we'd not be living in the wilderness. Five cups of coffee, and I'll be in the perfect state of mind for … elimination! Oh, and I flirt at my best when I drink coffee too.

* * *

Once Arthur had ran off down the marked path to where the robots were located, Taylor, Peach and Yorkie all exited the cage.

"Get running!" Ordered Taylor as she passed the sandbag to Asa.

"Ok, sure." Shrugged Asa as she begin sprinting with practised ease.

SARA flew overheard, keeping pace with Asa.

"Asa, for your advantage FARA has had its servos weakened, so it will not run as fast." Announced SARA.

"Special delivery!" Announced Yorkie, passing the sandbag to Lola.

"Sweet! Heh, this'll be a cinch with this boost pack Boonie made." Chuckled Lola as she jogged off.

Peach passed the sandbag to Roan with a smile.

"Best of luck. You can do it!" Said Peach encouragingly.

"If you say it, then it must be true." Smirked Roana. "Party time!"

With that, Roana sped off after her opponents.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Robot? I'd rather have a Hoe-Bot.)**

 **Asa:** I do a lot of track running. Ergo, this will be easy.

 **Lola:** (She takes a big sip from a mug of coffee) So, I was thinking … not only is this coffee damn good, but maybe I could ally with Patrick. He's angry, bitter and … well … a rager. He'll need allies and nobody seems to talk to him, so … I think I should be the first to extend an olive branch. It might just work.

* * *

Asa ran fast along the trail. It wasn't long before she had Arthur in her sights, who was being pursued by DARA.

"Damn, this robot is bloody persistent!" Exclaimed Arthur.

Asa glanced back and saw that FARA was now pursuing her. However, true to SARA's words, the servos of the fat robot had been weakened and Asa easily pulled ahead of it without any issue. With a satisfied nod, Asa kept up the running, holding the sandbag tightly under her right arm.

"How are you so fast?" Asked Arthur shock as Asa easily passed him.

Asa did not respond due to the fact she was dedicating her focus to completing her section of the challenge as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"… I'll take your silence to mean it's because of firm focus." Noted Arthur. "That or you think you're too good for me in which case I can only say screw you."

Asa just ran on, quickly pulling ahead and away from Arthur. Meanwhile DARA made a grab for Arthur, making the classy boy yelp.

"No way, I'm not making it that easy for you." Exclaimed Arthur as he kicked some dirt back behind him.

The dirt landed on DARA's screen which obstructed the robot's vision significantly and made it trip over on a rock that it had been unable to spot.

"DUUUUUURRR!" Yelled DARA.

"Now that is just offensive." Said Arthur with a shake of his head as he ran onwards.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Offensive? Well, this IS Total Drama I suppose…)**

 **Arthur:** I'll be honest, I don't really like these robots too much. I'm hardly what one would call a robosexual, and besides … that, uh, 'dumb robot' … yeah, it's a little bit insensitive. Or am I overreacting given it is, after all, just a robot?

* * *

Lola and Roana ran quickly, side by side. Roana was slightly ahead of Lola, but the coffee loving sensual scientist was able to keep pace with her opponent. Behind them BARA and JARA were pursuing them.

"These guys just don't quit!" Noted Roana.

"I question why I am straining myself like this." Panted Lola. "I'm literally sprinting myself hoarse for cupcakes at this rate..."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if they were coffee cupcakes." Teased Roana.

"Ok, the audience gets the point. I love coffee. C'mon, focus on another aspect of me, like how cute I look in these glasses!" Exclaimed Lola.

"Or how you have good taste in, uh, fashion … assuming that thing on your back is fashion." Stated Roana, sounding curious.

"It may not be fashion, but it is my ticket to winning!" Smirked Lola. "Buh-bye, friend of mine!"

Lola immediately activated the booster pack, hoping it would propel her forwards at speed.

BANG!

Instead pressure built up in the pipes and it exploded, knocking Lola over.

"Ow." Groaned Lola.

Roana gave Lola a concerned expression, but quickly jogged onwards with BARA in hot pursuit. Meanwhile JARA grabbed Lola by the leg and began to drag her to the start. It could have done for the sandbag but Lola had a very firm hold on it.

"You're coming with me, little missy! Now, you better not piss me off! Got it!" Barked JARA.

Lola knew there was only one thing she could do now.

"You're fat!" Declared Lola, attempting to piss JARA off.

JARA screamed in angry, flailing its arms around. While the robot had its tantrum, Lola got to her feet and ran onwards, trying to put as much distance between her and her pursuer as possible.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anger management is a thing y'know!)**

 **Lola:** I give the booster pack zero coffee beans out of ten. (Lola sips from her mug of coffee)

* * *

 **(Cliff- Challenge Part 5)**

* * *

Four allegedly easy to drive bi-planes were set up on a cliff overlooking the forest. A distance away was a large runway where the plans 3would have to be landed for the challenge to be considered completed. Juliette, Patrick, Yazz and Sanjay stood around, waiting for their turns to begin. Juliette in particular looked antsy.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Sanjay as he leaned against one of the planes.

"It's just, I'm bored! We have these planes … and we can't use them yet! Its torture, standing here doing nothing while planes are right here! Some birds are just meant to fly." Pouted Juliette. "Hopefully the others are gonna be here sooner than later."

"Well, I do know one thing for sure." Admitted Sanjay.

"And what might that be?" Asked Juliette.

"My team is gonna win this challenge, easy." Smirked Sanjay. "Tough break for you, I know."

"Oh really, then why is Asa running up to us right now?" Smirked Juliette.

Sanjay's eyes widened and he grumbled a little.

Asa ran up and passed the sandbag to Juliette.

"Go." Stated Asa.

"With _pleasure_." Smirked Juliette.

Juliette put the sandbag into the red plane and began to get herself fastened in. As she did so SARA flew by.

"Juliette, your advantage for this part of the challenge is, quite simply, your plane has the highest top speed. That is all." Stated SARA.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Grinned Juliette, almost shaking in excitement.

"I don't." Pouted Sanjay.

Meanwhile Yazz and Patrick were exchanging small talk while they waited for their team mates.

"You ever wonder what it's like to be in a plane crash?" Asked Yazz.

"No, I do not. But a trainwreck ... I have seen many." Muttered Patrick.

"Really? Oooo, details!" Exclaimed Yazz eagerly.

"E.T the game was a trainwreck upon gaming. Enough said." Shuddered Patrick.

Yazz pursed her lips a little.

"Yeah, I think we both have different ideas of what a trainwreck is." Noted Yazz.

At that moment Juliette let out a cheer as she flew away from the platform on the plane. She immediately pulled onto a loop-de-loop, flying over the heads of those of the cliff with a wild cheer.

As Juliette flew off Arthur arrived and practically shoved the sandbag into Yazz's hands.

"Fly! And try not to crash." Stated Arthur.

"I won't … but if I did, _**what**_ a way to go." Smirked Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dying by riding a shark into a volcano would be better.)**

 **Yazz:** I mean, really, plane crashes are a pretty grim and cool way to go out. There's a whole website with recordings of crashes. Yup, last Halloween me and Delsin binge browsed that site … I still have nightmares about it, as a matter of fact.

 **Juliette:** It's only episode two and already I'm flying a frickin' plane! This season rules!

* * *

Yazz flew off and tried to catch up with Juliette, a feat made easier due to the fact Juliette was goofing off by pulling off aerial tricks and manoeuvres. As the two girls flew off Roana ran up and tossed the sandbag to Sanjay, who caught it though almost fell over in the process.

"It's all on you Sanjay!" Cheered Roana.

"Good thing for us." Smirked Sanjay as he boarded the third plane.

Lola panted tiredly as she ran up just as Sanjay was strapping himself into his plane. She handed the sandbag over to Patrick and leaned against a tree.

"Best of luck." Wheezed Lola.

"No luck, all skill." Smirked Patrick.

Sanjay blasted off the cliff and become airborne. And due to how quickly he got into his plane, Patrick followed a few seconds later.

"… I sure hope Sanjay hasn't had anything to drink." Noted Roana.

"Wouldn't _that_ be something." Chuckled Arthur.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Drunk flying is like the airborne equivalent of drunk driving.)**

 **Roana:** Damn, Sanjay got lucky! I always wanted to fly a plane! But _noooooo_ , apparently you have to be seriously well trained for that. (Roana crosses her arms and pouts)

* * *

Juliette cheered; oh what fun this challenge was! She was free as bird, exploring the skies to her hearts content! Of course, she did have to make sure she landed on the runway first, but given her lead she felt she had time for at least a few barrel rolls. And that's exactly what she did.

"Ooooo, adrenaline!" Grinned Juliette, looking reckless. "Heh, once more, I do think!"

Juliette pulled off a second barrel roll, and very nearly hit into Yazz.

"Hey, careful! I know I'm as doomed as anybody else on this planet, but you don't have to speed up the inevitable!" Scolded Yazz.

"Sorry! It's just this challenge is wicked!" Cackled Juliette. "C'mon, do some tricks! When else are we gonna get to fly a plane?"

"Sounds tempting." Admitted Yazz. "But, chocolate cake tempts me moreso."

"Eh, suit yourself." Shrugged Juliette.

Juliette pulled up into another loop-de-loop which allowed Yazz to overtake her. Juliette was soon catching up again, but by now Sanjay and Patrick had managed to narrow the gap and were on Juliette's tail, Sanjay closer than Yazz.

"Ohlalala! Looks like I'm taking you three on a date to the air-show!" Joked Sanjay. "Highlight of the show? The preps win!"

"You wish!" Replied Yazz.

"I do, I do! I also have a habit of getting what I want." Smirked Sanjay as he began to catch up with Yazz slowly but surely. "See ya!"

Patrick meanwhile was starting to fume and grumble.

"Why can't this damn plane go any faster?" Muttered Patrick. "Urgh, these controls are broken! … Of course! Time for the secret weapon!"

With that Patrick took out a sort of rocket booster and clamped it onto the plane, specifically behind the cockpit.

"Boonie, you officially don't suck." Smirked Patrick as he pressed the button.

BANG!

The device exploded, and the force of this sent Patrick and his plane hurtling forwards.

" _ **F**********************CK**_!" Screamed Patrick.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

Patrick crashed into the other planes and soon the four wrecked planes were hurtling towards the runway, all as one.

"Abandon plane!" Yelled Yazz.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Squealed Sanjay.

The four students jumped out of the rapidly descending planes and fell down to some relativity soft bushes below.

The wrecked planes smashed into the platform…

BANG

And then exploded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That was too close to call! Time for instant replay!)**

 **Sanjay:** … I think I'm gonna be sick…

 **Yazz:** Ah, such harmonious screams…

 **Juliette:** … That … was … the most _**AMAZING**_ thing ever! And I was involved! WOOOHOOO!

 **Patrick:** [If we aired this confessional then moral guardians would want us dead]

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

The twenty students were gathered at the runway and grouped amongst their teams. All the teams looked anxious and some of the Nerds were flaring at Boonie. Meanwhile SARA stood with its back to the campers playing the footage in slow motion for Chris. Soon enough Chris nodded in satisfaction and clapped his hands together, knowing the results. Thus, he smiled for the cameras and began to address the students.

"Well, that sure was a pretty epic end to the challenge! Thanks for all the ratings it is sure to bring in!" Smirked Chris. "Now, none of you officially landed your planes … so, you'll be ranked according to the order in which they smashed into the runway."

"But, they all crashed at the same time." Stated Finneas.

"Oh! Does that mean we all get chocolate cake?" Asked Peach eagerly.

"Nope! Though the planes all smashed together, sections of each one touched the platform before sections of others. Thus, there was a clear first to fourth ranking." Replied Chris. "And, in fact, the first place team today is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Onomatopoeia Oddballs!"

"Fabulous!" Cheered Kenny.

"We're the team to beat now!" Grinned Yazz.

"Take that, other teams!" Teased Fortune, jumping up and down, her tits bouncing as she did so.

"You give earn the chocolate cake reward." Declared Chris. "Meanwhile, placing second are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Precious Preps!"

"Eh, I can live with that." Shrugged Sanjay.

"A fine result." Agreed Goldie.

"Kickass." Grinned Trevor.

"You guys win a slice of birthday cake each, frosting _included_." Smirked Chris. "And narrowly avoiding the humiliation of last place, and instead slotting into third is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Nitro Nerds!"

"That's honestly impressive." Admitted Finneas.

"Thank goodness." Muttered Boonie.

"I guess it'll do." Stated Lola.

"You guys win one vanilla cupcake each." Declared Chris.

Chris then turned to the Jarring Jocks, none of whom looked totally happy.

"Well, I got nothing for you guys. And you know why? Because you _**lost**_!" Teased Chris.

Taylor threw her hat to the ground in annoyance and muttered a curse word.

"Aw, f*ck..." Sighed Woody.

"Hmm, that won't do." Pouted Dale.

"Just be glad it was not an elimination challenge." Stated Chris. "But pick it up next time, because tomorrow _**will**_ be elimination, so be on your toes. You may head back to the Maclean Academy. It'll be getting dark soon. SARA will lead you there."

"Screw you,. I'm not your servant." Muttered SARA.

"Ah, but you are my assistant. Therefore, I outrank you." Said Chris, looking oh so smug.

"… Stupid flawless logic." Sighed SARA as it led the four teams away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Relayed and raced.)**

 **Yazz:** We won! Hahahaha, yeah! And guess what, it was 'cause of me! ...And, I suppose, my skills at crashing a plane.

 **Sanjay:** (He takes a big bite of strawberry frosted chocolate birthday cake). Mmm, the spoils of, well, semi-victory. Not first place, but it needn't be right now. Honestly, I want to lose. I've got an itch … the itch to eliminate! Hehehe.

 **Lola:** ...I sure am glad I wasn't in that last section of the challenge. First or fourth or whatever else, it looked terrifying! But, damn, Patrick and Sanjay looked good when they bailed out. (Lola giggles and sips from her mug of coffee)

 **Woody:** F*cking unacceptable, that's what this is. I gotta work, like, three f*cking times as hard tomorrow. Looks like I'm gonna have to carry this sh*t team … but, with a bod like this that's just another 'day at the office' for me, heheheh!

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

The five Jocks entered the gym, most of them looking irked from their loss in some way.

"F*ck! This was a total _disaster_! I win the first challenge for us, and then this challenge f*cking invalidates it!" Screamed Taylor. "Urgh, if anybody needs me I'll be taking a shower, so don't need me!"

Taylor stomped off, muttered colourful words under her breath.

"She's so doomed." Chuckled Dale.

"Perhaps. But, I'll go talk to her." Stated Asa as she followed after Taylor.

The team began to split up. Juliette headed outside to climb onto the roof while Woody walked over to the barbells with Dale following.

"Little man, here's the f*cking facts. We, meaning you, have got to pick up the f*cking slack or we'll lose … for _real_ next time!" Urged Woody.

"I'll do what I can." Replied Dale.

"I need more than that b*tch. You gotta give it, like, six f*cking times what you can do." Insisted Woody.

"That's impossible." Said Dale flatly.

"So is me losing a challenge, but it still f*cking happened." Shrugged Woody.

Dale could only roll his eyes before starting to walk on a treadmill.

Meanwhile in the shower room Taylor stood in a shower stall, letting the water wash over her.

"Urgh, I _needed_ this." Muttered Taylor. "Wash away the f*cking embarrassment..."

Water turned on in the next stall over.

"You might want to watch your temper." Advised Asa. "People could vote for you."

"Why? Dale is a shrimp, and Woody is f*cking dumb." Scoffed Taylor.

"True, but they don't throws fits like you. Just watching out for a team mate … stay calm." Suggested Asa.

Taylor was silent. She scoffed indifferently, but held her tongue. In her own shower stall, Asa felt this was proof enough her words had some mild impact.

Meanwhile Juliette sat on the roof of the gym, looking up at the stars beginning to appear in the sky.

"Best. Challenge. Ever." Smirked Juliette. "Can it be topped? Heh … your move challenge number three."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Now watch as the next challenge is playing board games, and Juliette sulks about it.)**

 **Dale:** Woody is annoying, buuuut he's good for keeping attention off of me. Right now, what more do I need to do than _hold back_?

 **Juliette:** Am I annoyed we lost? Not at all. I rode in a plane, and sky dived. That's worth any amount of cake, and more.

* * *

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

The five nerds entered the library and very quickly all eyes were on Boonie.

"Don't do that again." Stated Finneas simply before he walked off.

"Yeah, we're just lucky it didn't end up worse than it did. Some things are worse than last place." Agreed Lola as she followed Finneas.

Patrick muttered something that sounded very much like 'ass b*tch* and walked away. This left Yorkie and Boonie alone. The country boy groaned and flopped onto a sofa, while Yorkie quietly sat down on a nearby chair.

"Well, that coulda gone better." Muttered Boonie.

"I admit, I expected a little more." Agreed Yorkie.

"I just don't understand. I mean, I know my inventions don't have a perfect track record, but … four out of five failed? Damn, that's a new low." Admitted Boonie.

Yorkie considered this for a few seconds.

"… How long did you spend working on your own gadget?" Asked Yorkie.

"About an hour and a half." Stated Boonie.

"How long did you spend on the other inventions?" Pressed Yorkie.

Boonie pondered this, and then winced.

"… Fifteen minutes each." Gulped Boonie.

"You tried to do too much in too little time. It's like Grandma says, quality over quantity … remember that." Suggested Yorkie.

"I think I better, because I think I'm a bigger target now than I was this mornin'." Said Boonie, running his hands through his shaggy orange hair. "We'll get a higher success record than twenty percent next time."

Yorkie was tempted to ask Boonie just what his general success record was, but she lost her nerve.

Meanwhile Finneas and Lola sat across from each other on comfy armchairs, reading a fine book each. But soon enough Finneas spoke.

"I do hope you won't hold my … less than stellar performance today against me." Requested Finneas.

"That depends, will you hold something against me?" Winked Lola.

"Please focus." Stated Finneas.

"Sorry. But, nothing wrong with a few laughs every now and then, right?" Smiled Lola. "Keeps things interesting."

"Emotion just throws off the balance of the team, and our individual games." Stated Finneas. "Ruth won with almost no emotion."

"True, but she had several emotional allies, like Rai." Reminded Lola. "Well, whatever the case, we're here for another day and neither of us are looking like targets just yet. Cheers to that."

Lola raised her mug and gulped down some coffee. Finneas gave a short nod and returned to his book.

Patrick sat by himself on the upper floor of the library. He scowled at the cupcake in his hand.

"What a sh*tload of f*ck." Muttered Patrick.

Patrick then took a big bite out of his cupcake.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So, does he hate the cupcake or not?)**

 **Lola:** Boonie does seem the obvious target as of right now, but … ooooh, those _genetics_ … (Lola blushes) I feel safe, but there is one think … Finneas is bad at challenges. I sure hope that won't end up costing me an ally.

 **Boonie:** All in all, probably about as bad a day as the time cousin Louie went to wrestle a bear covered in honey. (Boonie shudders at the memory)

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

With smiles of triumph on their faces the five oddballs entered their 'camp site' all holding a box containing an average sized chocolate cake. It was gonna be a good night for them!

"Good work today team. Now, let's do even better tomorrow." Declared Arthur.

"I didn't know it was possible to do better than first place. Mainly because it's not." Smirked Fortune.

"Allow me some exaggeration, my buxom bouncer." Smirked Arthur.

"Buxom is just better." Said Fortune, looking the slightest bit smug as she walked over to one of the work benches and sat down, starting to eat her cake.

"It sure is." Mumbled Orwell.

The team split up, with Orwell and Kenny going one way, and Yazz and Arthur going the other way. Fortune was left alone with her cake. She cut a slice with a leftover woodshop tool and took a bite.

"Mmmmmmm, finally something as delicious as I allegedly am." Smiled Fortune.

In the hammock room Orwell and Kenny sat together, discussing the challenge.

"I had a simply _splendid_ time today. I do love boats." Said Kenny with a cute smile. "And, wouldn't you know it, I hooked a delightful alliance with that big slab of man meat on the Jocks team. Woody is on our side now."

"I wonder why they call him Woody." Smirked Orwell.

"Oh hush you." Pouted Kenny playfully. "Anything much happen in your part of the challenge?"

"Well, I looked around for idols, just in case … but, there were none to be found." Replied Orwell.

"… You seem, like, a lot more focused right now." Noted Kenny.

"When dem big, smooth titties aren't in my vision I can play the game properly." Explained Orwell, wringing his hands a bit. "Once Fortune is gone, then I can pull my weight on this alliance. I'll teach you all I know."

"Hmm, well that won't take too long, I'm sure." Said Kenny with an oh so cheeky grin.

"Oh p*ss off." Said Orwell with a laugh.

Meanwhile, outside the woodshop area, Arthur and Yazz sat side by side. Yazz was in the middle of telling Arthur a story of her personal life.

"So we were all set up, ready to start going around with the repent signs when our buddy Ed calls us up and says he's feeling unwell. I'm all like, 'dude, the world ends today, what does it matter if you feel sick'? Sure, the date was a little off, but I'd call those some plenty skewed priories." Declared Yazz. "But, that's Ed for ya."

Arthur laughed, finding the story amusing.

"Nice! Heh, if only I had more stories like that to tell. Almost all my life has been pretty … uneventful." Chuckled Arthur.

"Almost all? _**Ooooo**_ , you have a story hidden in there mister, and I wanna know what it is." Smirked Yazz.

"Oh, you know … this and that, just a few strands of chaos." Chuckled Arthur. "I'm not very interesting."

"You're on the oddballs for a reason though, right? It's bizarre how out of place you are." Insisted Yazz. "I'm a doomsayer, Kenny is a male woman, Fortune outright tries to make herself a one-note gimmick and Orwell … yeah. Is this anything to do with the doctor thing you mentioned earlier?"

Arthur paused.

"… _**Trust me**_ , you are happier not knowing." Said Arthur seriously.

Arthur silently ate his cake and Yazz watched.

" _The plot thickens like milk in the apocalypse._ " Thought Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What a strange metaphor…)**

 **Kenny:** I saw Yazz and Arthur talking and bonding all buddy like … Arthur seemed to get distant but one thing is clear above all else … I ship it!

 **Yazz:** Arthur is so mysterious … damn, I _**really**_ hope he turns out to be one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, really I do!

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

A slice of birthday cake in hand, each of the Preps entered the rundown building they called home (well, maybe not) and began to relax. Sanjay and Goldie both sat on deckchairs that were set up on the balcony, watching the stars.

"Hmm, big dipper over there." Noted Sanjay. "Oh and look, there's Orion's Belt."

"You know the constellations, amigo?" Asked Goldie curiously.

"Of course. I am a prep, gorgeous." Smirked Sanjay. "And once I win the cash, I'm buying my own star and naming it after me. Heh, that way even after I die nobody will ever forget the name of Sanjay Raj."

"Lofty plans." Smirked Goldie. "How do you have time for girlfriends?"

"Eh, that ain't my thing right now." Chuckled Sanjay. "No … right now, I look off this balcony and see my kingdom. Might as well make me the prefect of this Academy."

"Ooooo, such an _**ego**_." Smirked Goldie slyly.

"Its not called being egotistical if you can back it up." Pointed out Sanjay. "Can you back up your ego."

Goldie gave Sanjay a challenging look.

"Wait and see, amigo." Grinned Goldie.

Over by the broken TV were Trevor and Roana. As before the Butler was trying to get the TV to work, but so far all he had been able to do was make it emit a very annoying beeping.

"Eeyup, I think you've triggered the self destruct feature." Laughed Roana, sipping from a bottle of cheap booze.

"Why would a TV have one of them?" Asked Trevor.

"In case somebody was watching porn and there parents knocked on the door. Quick bail out, right?" Suggested Roana.

"You are so immature." Laughed Trevor.

"I have to be; this game is my last chance to, well, be young and silly before I have to become an adult." Stated Roana. "I'm going all out and treating this game as a party … of course, if I do win the million I'll throw the most kick ass part _**EVER**_ , and you can come."

"That's very nice of you." Said Trevor sincerely.

"Well, I need somebody to clean up the mess." Said Roana with a cheeky grin.

A moment later a cushion was thrown at Roana's face.

Meanwhile Peach sat by the same window as the one she had knelt by that morning. She observed the dark forest with a look of wonder on her face. She then shoved her slice of cake into her mouth messily, and then chewed, swallowed and giggled as she wiped crumbs away from her lips.

"I wonder what the forest is like at night time. Oh, I really, really hope we have a night time challenge out there." Giggled Peach.

Peach rested her head in her hands and gazed up at the moon.

"… I wonder if it really is made of cheese." Pondered Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well, it's certainly not made of pickles.)**

 **Sanjay:** Two days down, twenty four to go. I suppose some things are worth waiting for … oh, how much of a shame it is that I am impatient and a greedy b*stard, hmmm?

 **Peach:** I do love fancy cheeses, so I often wonder what the moon would be made of … ok, serious talk, I know it's not made of cheese … but what if it was? What brand would it be? My vote goes to Wensleydale.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Chris stood in the principles' office, ready to give the recap. SARA stood with him, playing some highlights of the episode on its screen.

"Once again, no elimination … but with all that happened, did we _**really**_ need one? Haha, I think not! Reckless driving, a sunk boat, craziness in a cave, "What am I saying, you fans _always_ want more! Haha! So, will Asa make Taylor stop screaming and raging? Will Dale make a move, or keep holding back? Has Boonie sunk his ship, given he also sunk Finneas'? Will Lola perv over more boys, maybe on different teams? Just _what_ is Arthur hiding? Will Yazz predict the end times successfully? Has Sanjay got the game in his palm as he believes? In fact, does Goldie have it in her palm too? And who will be eliminated during the first elimination round of the season?! Most of these questions, tune in next time to find out the answers on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Where being popular and winning do not always go hand in hand." Added SARA.

* * *

 **STATS**

 **1ST** \- Onomatopoeia Oddballs

 **2ND** \- Precious Preps

 **3RD** \- Nitro Nerds

 **4TH** \- Jarring Jocks

* * *

 **Jarring Jocks:** Asa, Dale, Juliette, Taylor, Woody

 **Nitro Nerds:** Boonie, Finneas, Lola, Patrick, Yorkie

 **Onomatopoeia Oddballs:** Arthur, Fortune, Kenny, Orwell, Yazz

 **Precious Preps:** Goldie, Peach, Roana, Sanjay, Trevor

 **Voted off:** Nobody

* * *

Another episode goes by! True, nobody has been eliminated yet, but I really think the first boot is worth waiting for given it's quite … stand out. Plus, the delay until the elimination round is giving me a good chance to get some dynamics formed and make sure each character gets their fair amount of screentime, for better or worse. Soon the head count will begin to drop, so … pick your fav and start rooting!

* * *

 **Next Time:** After a shock announcement, the students take part in what can only be described as sumo … gone _**very**_ wrong!


	5. CH 3, PT 1: School Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Boom, quick update! It feels good that I'm able to get CvC off the ground so quick! Don't expect chapter six to be out as quick. It'll be a long and kinda complicated one, but hopefully worth any possible wait. Some people have expressed surprise at the first boot being delayed to episode three which is surprisingly rare in TD fan season. Well, I can assure you that after reading this chapter you'll understand why I moved it back a bit. I don't have much else to say besides that, so … read on, and enjoy!

BUMP!

* * *

It was morning, and rather sunny too. The sun shone down over the Maclean Academy, and the surrounding forest seemed to wake up to meet the sun. Chris stood on the steps of the main school building with SARA next to him. Currently SARA's screen was showing a reflection of Chris, like a mirror, while Chris was picking at his teeth a little.

"Almost … almost." Muttered Chris.

"Not that I don't enjoy the sight of your gruesome mug in my face, your fingers in your mouth, but can we do something else?" Requested SARA. "I had other plans for today than being your vanity mirror."

"Like what? A date? Don't make me laugh." Chuckled Chris. "… Aha, got it! Ah, that feels better."

"I am so happy for you." Drawled SARA.

"You and the entire viewing world." Winked Chris. "Ok, let's get started."

Chris flashed a pearly white grin for the camera as SARA began to play footage from the previous episode on its screen.

"Last time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques our students got settled it, and not only did they show why this franchise is called Total _Drama_ , but they proved even people in the same clique are not immune to hating each other! Haha! Over on the jocks Woody punched Juliette, which led to both a fight and Taylor getting pissed off. Dale found this funny, while Asa had little to say as always." Said Chris, before chuckling. "This team is so _**mean**_!"

"Let me guess … ratings?" Said SARA in faux innocence.

"Ratings!" Confirmed Chris. "Over on the Nerds Boonie seemed to be Mr Perfect, making gadgets for his team and getting into an alliance with Finneas and Yorkie. Of course, Finneas also ended up allying with Lola. Can't wait to see how that one fails! Oh, and Patrick showed us why we should never play Custer's Revenge."

"He convinced me." Shuddered SARA.

"Same." Admitted Chris. "Meanwhile the oddballs showed just how odd they are! Orwell got frightened by Fortune's boobs … again, and Fortune gimmick'd it up! Kenny acted oh so effeminate and Arthur and Yazz only further cemented their alliance, showing two kinds of morbid in the process."

"I wonder how the team will react when, or indeed if, they learn what Arthur is hiding." Mused SARA.

"We'll have to wait and see." Said Chris, looking eager at the thought. "The Preps meanwhile … were dumb. Trevor tried to fix a TV whilst Roana had a drink or two. Meanwhile Peach spent the morning 'forest gazing' while Goldie and Sanjay both had the exact same plan … allying with everybody on their team. Oh, this can only go well!"

"I bet it won't." Stated SARA.

"I was being sarcastic." Stated Chris. "For the challenge the teams had a relay race fused with an obstacle course. Whilst carrying a bag of flour, they had to overcome a kart race, a boat race, a cave run, a pursuit from the robots and even a plane ride! Among the highlights were almost all of Boonie's inventions failing which landed him in hot water with his team, Yorkie doing some roleplay like a female Leonard, Kenny and Woody agreeing to an alliance, and a four way plane crash! Haha! It was crazy and almost too close to call … but in the end it was the Onomatopoeia Oddballs who came in first place and won the cake! Also, the Jarring Jocks lost and Taylor got very p*ssed off! Haha!"

"I can only imagine her rage if it were an elimination round." Muttered SARA.

"Well, we may not have to imagine for much longer." Chuckled Chris. "Twenty students are enrolled now … but you can bet that number won't stay as it is for long! So, will Asa be able to stay calm and quiet on such an explosive team? Is Boonie still in the doghouse with his team mates? Will Fortune's breasts cause a certain pervert to have a heart attack? With so many allies, has Sanjay truly got nothing to worry about? And who is gonna be unlucky enough to get voted out of the game? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Place your bets." Added SARA.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

Asa was up early and was warming herself up for the day's activities by running a few laps along the edge of the gym. Her Ipod was playing music, so she had all she needed for a good work out.

"Focus. Focus. Focus." Muttered Asa. "No distractions. Calm the storm of the mind."

As Asa had been running laps for a while she soon took a break. She walked to the side and guzzled some water. Once done she sat down quietly.

"Day three … Chris outright said there will be an elimination today. That is cause for concern." Frowned Asa. "I need an ally. Even just an alliance of two will have some power. But, who to ask?"

Asa crossed her legs and, keeping calm as always, she considered her options.

"Woody is incompatible to my own self, and Dale seems to have attached to him. That leaves Juliette or Taylor … maybe both?" Mused Asa. "But if just one … why not Taylor? She seems to have potential."

Her plan made, Asa nodded to herself and moved over to the treadmill.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh, look who got out from under the radar for once.)**

 **Asa:** I think I could work with Taylor, for two reasons. First, she acts as a magnet to votes that would normally come my way due to her abrasive nature … and second, well, I was quite a _**lot**_ like her in my younger days. Angry, screaming, spiteful … I think knowing first hand how people like that tend to be, it gives me an advantage talking with her. Really, if you don't set her off, Taylor is kinda ok.

* * *

Juliette was putting her hair into its usual bun. As she did so, Taylor stirred on her bed.

"Rise and shine. Ready to join the land of the living?" Giggled Juliette.

"Urgh … don't wanna..." Muttered Taylor, almost nuzzling against the pillow.

"You're a farmer right? I thought farmers tended to get up early." Noted Juliette.

"Well this bed is a damn lot better than what I'm used to." Muttered Taylor. "Give me another hour."

"Why? You'll miss all the fun if you stay in bed! Life is over pretty quick Tay-Tay. If you don't stop and enjoy it, ya might miss it." Warned Juliette as she made a few cutesy faces to the mirror.

Taylor sat up, grumbling.

"Call me Tay-Tay again, I _**dare**_ you." Scowled Taylor.

"What's wrong? It's just a silly name." Stated Juliette.

"No. Not _**that**_ name." Said Taylor darkly. "You don't see me calling you Ju-Ju!"

"I actually like that name." Giggled Juliette.

"I swear, if threatening you didn't just make you happy 'cause adrenaline, I'd…" Taylor trailed off muttering curse words before plopping her head back onto the pillows. "Whatever, it's too f*cking early for this sh*t."

Juliette glanced at a clock on the wall.

"It's half ten." Stated Juliette.

Taylor just grunted.

"Well, ok. See you later Taylor, I got a date with a bad ass robot." Smirked Juliette.

Taylor let out a rather annoyed grunt.

"Oh, so apparently I can't f*ck chicks down south but for some reason you can f*ck a _robot_. Yeah, because _**that's**_ fair." Grumbled Taylor.

"It was a metaphor. Although..." Smirked Juliette as she left the room, giggling to herself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Don't start that debate Tay-Tay.)**

 **Taylor:** I don't know what is stranger about Juliette. The fact she loves to throw herself in the way of danger, or the fact she likes those god-damn annoying robots!

 **Juliette:** Well it's not like the robots are gonna go anywhere anytime soon, so I might as well make the best of it. Who knows, maybe I could get BARA on my side … I mean, they seem to be all sentient and junk, so maybe they can choose to be biased in my favour, eh, eh?

* * *

Woody was working out, lifting a barbell up and down with relative ease.

"Yeah, feel the f*cking burn." Said Woody with a grin. "No pain, no f*cking gain!"

As Woody worked out Dale entered the gym. Woody spotted him and waved him over.

"Mornin'." Greeted Dale. "What's up?"

"This sh*t barbell. Heh, don't I look awesome when I work out and sh*t? I'm as toned as f*cking Greek God!" Said Woody arrogantly.

"Can I call you Hades?" Asked Dale dryly.

"If he's f*cking awesome, then yes." Replied Woody.

Dale sat down on a bench and smirked.

"I was on the roof of the main building, having a look at the school from a birds eye view and I found something cool. Check this out." Said Dale, reaching into a pocket with a giggle.

"No time, I got sh*t to do." Stated Woody.

"But-." Began Dale before Woody passed the barbell to him which bought him to the ground instantly. "Ow."

"Lift that up and down ten times before I get back from my sh*t. And by sh*t, I mean I'm gonna go get brekkie. Apparently the canteen has got waffles, and I'm not missing out on those tasty f*ckers." Declared Woody as he punched Dale and then he jogged off out he door of the gym. "Nothing personal, just rules and sh*t!"

Dale scowled once Woody was gone and grumbled in annoyance.

"Does that guy even have a brain?" Muttered Dale. "Even Taylor is smarter than that schmuck."

* * *

 **(Confessional: You'd need an IQ test to prove it.)**

 **Dale:** The main reason I'm anywhere near Woody is the fact he's a vote sponge and really easy to suck up to and take advantage of. The other three, not as much. But right now I'm beginning to question if this is worth it because I've not even been awake for three hours and already I've wanted to shank him six separate times. He's the Zapp to my Kif, and I hate Zapp…

* * *

Taylor eventually dragged herself out of bed and over to the showers. She sighed in content as the warm water flowered over her.

"Once I win, I'm so getting one of these installed back home." Smirked Taylor.

For a minute or two Taylor showered in comfortable silence. Soon enough however footsteps were heard and then the water in the next shower stall turned on.

"Morning." Greeted Asa.

"… Is this gonna become a regular thing? Shower talks?" Asked Taylor, smirking.

"Maybe. I'm not telepathic so I don't know for sure." Stated Asa. "So, I was thinking … I'm a strong link of the team, and so are you."

"Obviously." Declared Taylor.

"Thus, we should for an alliance together." Stated Asa, reaching for the soap.

"Why should we bother? I don't need strategy, it's f*cking overrated." Snorted Taylor.

"I agree, it is. It overshadows more interesting parts of the game." Agreed Asa. "But if you have no allies, you go home. That's how this show works. Maybe in season one your plan of just winning every challenge would have worked, but the game has changed since then. I ask again, wanna team up?"

"Why ask me? I highly doubt I was your first choice." Stated Taylor whilst using a brush on her wet hair.

"Actually, you were. I think we could be a pretty good duo Taylor. We're both tough girls, of course, but while you are angry and very over the top in how you present yourself, I'm very chill and I stay out of the way. We'd complete each other." Explained Asa. "Red Oni Blue Oni, call it what you like, but the bottom line is that I think we'd dominate. Besides, I used to be a lot like you, so out of everybody I'm probably the person you could relate to the most, if you were so inclined."

Taylor considered this.

"Ok, fine." Relented Taylor. "Out of everybody here you're probably the least likely to p*ss me off anyway, and, f*ck, I don't wanna go home early, or at all."

"Glad to have you on board." Replied Asa. "Shall we shake on it?"

"I'm f*cking naked." Said Taylor flatly.

"I didn't mean this very second." Rephrased Asa. "Anyway, I'm done here. See you in a bit. For now the plan is to vote off Dale. Enjoy your shower."

Asa wrapped a towel around herself and left, leaving Taylor alone, the only sound being that of the hot running water.

"I should shower more often. Good things seem to happen when I do." Noted Taylor. "Now, where's that soap."

Taylor then slipped over on the soap bar in question, falling down onto her ass.

"Ow! F*cking f*ck!" Yelled Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: At least it wasn't a prison shower.)**

 **Asa:** Taylor won't be an easy one to deal with. She's quite frankly one of the most abrasive people I have ever met. Fortunately, I am an extremely patient person. With her array of extreme emotions and my lack of giving much of a damn, I'd call us unbeatable right now.

 **Taylor:** Yeah, I think the strategy stuff is sh*t. But I'm not stupid; if it keeps me on the show then I'll tolerate it. Asa's the one doing most of the work anyway. I'll leave the strategy stuff to her, and she can leave kicking ass in the challenges to me. I kick ass every day of my life.

* * *

Juliette clambered up the drainpipe and onto the roof of the gym. Seeing that, unlike yesterday, Trevor was nowhere nearby Juliette kept away from the edge of the roof … for now at least.

"Yo! BARA! You up here?" Called Juliette.

"No, but it seems you are down there." Said a voice.

Juliette looked up in the direction of the voice and saw BARA was perched at the top of the flagpole.

"… I've so got to try that." Noted Juliette.

"Once I'm done up here be my guest." Shrugged BARA, smoking its ever present metal cigar. "Need something?"

"I was just wondering, would you like to join me for a spot of rooftop roll-offs?" Offered Juliette

BARA was silent for a moment.

"Mt data banks do not contain any such name." Stated BARA.

"You can't be much of a badass then, can you?" Smirked Juliette. "You just get an empty trash can, stuff a cushion or two into it, get inside and then roll off the roof! Boom, fun!"

"Would I fit into a trash can?" Asked BARA, now looking intrigued.

"It'd be fun trying to shove you into one." Shrugged Juliette. "Plus, I bet some fans want you in a bin anyway, so that's a bonus."

BARA paused, and then a smirk appeared on its digital screen.

"You get the cushions, I get the trash cans!" Declared BARA.

"Does it matter of the cushions are pink?" Asked Juliette.

"I'd rather they be black and have the words 'death from above' on them, but I guess we'll have to make do." Stated BARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I wanna play too!)**

 **Juliette:** Now, why can't school off the show be as fun as _this_ school right here, huh?

* * *

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

Boonie was hard at work on some sort of new gadget. As he worked hard, Finneas walked up to him.

"Please tell me that you are not going to be using that gadget in the challenge today." Requested Finneas.

"Well, this one might be jus' the one we need." Insisted Boonie.

"After the disaster yesterday I'd rather you didn't. You could have killed somebody." Frowned Finneas.

"It was an accident!" Exclaimed Boonie "… Several accidents!"

"Maybe not murder, but still manslaughter." Shrugged Finneas. "I'm just letting you know people are annoyed right now. I believe that is more than other people have told you?"

"Well … yeah." Admitted Boonie.

"Well, annoyed though I may be, we're still allies. And consequently we need to form a plan in case we lose." Continued Finneas. "Thus, the plan remains on to vote for Patrick. It's your best shot if you want to make the final nineteen, assuming we lose."

"I'm in, I'm in." Agreed Boonie. "You sure it'll work?"

"That entirely depends on how the girls feel." Replied Finneas. "Just try to relax, ok? Worrying about it will only prove problematic during the next challenge."

"I guess that make sense." Agreed Boonie. "Ok then … I'll see if I can keep my head down."

"Excellent. I'll do the talking today, and you'll end up where you ought to be." Assured Finneas. "Good day to you."

Finneas left while Boonie sighed.

"Damn, how did I go from people seeing me as an MVP to headlight in one day?" Asked Boonie out loud.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Was that one rhetorical?)**

 **Finneas:** I'm not lying. I do intend to help Boonie get where he ought to be … out of the game. Clearly, I was a little hasty to consider him an asset. Given the chance of his inventions causing problems, losses or even physical harm, I need him out. My plan is a simple one right now. Get Patrick to work with me if we lose so as to eliminate Boonie. After that, me and the girls form a majority and from there … guess I'll have to decide between Lola and Yorkie. Well, I've got time.

 **Boonie:** Maybe I ought to give the inventing a rest, at least until this all blows over. Good thing I have an alliance, or I'd be boned like the cow skulls Ma collects.

* * *

Patrick had a big scowl on his face. He made Grumpy from Snow White look more like Happy in comparison. A session of playing sh*tty games had left him feeling very p*ssed off.

"What a f*ckload of sh*t." Muttered Patrick. "How could anybody possibly think making a name about a Ninja gingerbread man would be funny?! Oh, _hahahaha_ , we have a pun, that'll bring in the money! No! Bad controls, gameplay shorter than the length of Hilary Clinton's turds … _**uuuuurrrrgh**_ , why couldn't it be a Ninja zombie? Or a ninja pirate? Or heck, why not a f*cking ninja Hitler clone?! F******CK!"

While Patrick had a tantrum, Lola watched him. She looked a little confused.

" _Ok, that's just weird_." Thought Lola, taking a sip from her mug of coffee.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I know right? How could they think that game would sell?)**

 **Lola:** Patrick is really out of place in this game and rather immature in his ways …. but damn, he has a _**fine**_ ass! (Lola giggles, starting to blush). Plus, I always was a sucker for boys that have tidy hair and cute eyes… (Lola makes a pervy expression, but then slaps herself). Focus! Ask for an alliance, not a date! (Lola sips her coffee)

* * *

Lola approached Patrick and sat near him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Offered Lola.

"I' rather have one million." Replied Patrick.

"We all would. But it's funny you should say that, because what I have to say might just help you get what you want." Stated Lola. "How would you feel about a possible alliance? Interested?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Shrugged Patrick. "Let's kick off Boonie. He caused a pile-up of planes and nearly killed four people. What sh*tload of f*ck and ass and f*cked ass."

Lola winced a little, for she was not very fond of swear words.

"Do not make me wash your sexy mouth out with soap." Warned Lola. "But, I can agree with that. Boonie seems the obvious choice."

"You know it makes sense. Personally I don't like nearly dying in a plane crash, but … I'm funny like that." Drawled Patrick.

"Funny boys are underrated." Giggled Lola.

"And perverts are overrated." Replied Patrick.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert. I'm just … perceptive and willing to learn." Pouted Lola, giggling shyly.

Patrick just rolled his eyes, before glancing at a nearby camera.

"Off topic, never play Fugitive Hunter!" Yelled Patrick.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The author has, and it wasn't** _ **THAT**_ **bad.)**

 **Lola:** Well, this is really nice. I have Finneas on one side and Patrick on the other, and both seem in the mood to target Boonie. So, it's a duel case of safety, and eye candy. (Lola makes a pervy face again). Oh _yes…_

 **Patrick:** Good. Votes on my side means I can stay on the show longer and get my message heard. Plus, with a million dollars I can make an actually _good_ game. But damn, Lola is a creepy b*tch. Like some kind of Goomba in heat. Bah.

* * *

Yorkie entered the library holding two plates of waffles. She approached Boonie and set one of the plates down in front of him.

"Morning." Greeted Yorkie. "Figured you'd be hungry and I felt like saving you a trek."

"Thanks." Said Boonie, taking a bite out of a waffle. "Nice. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome." Assured Yorkie. "But I see you feel gloomy … what's wrong?"

Boonie sighed in a rather gravelly way.

"I botched up yesterday, so the others are either thinkin' of booting me out, or are just being very firm with me." Explained Boonie. "You're the only person being polite to me right now."

"Well … everybody makes mistakes, right?" Stated Yorkie.

"True, but somehow I doubt the others will see it that way." Chuckled Boonie. "Best thing for it is for me to bring my best to the challenge today. And even if we lose, well, Finneas didn't break the alliance … so, as long as I at least do better than Patrick, I oughta be safe."

"Best of luck." Nodded Yorkie. "Hm … it feels strange, not being the main target as I assumed I would often be."

"Why would ya assume that?" Asked Boonie blankly.

"I'm small and shy, not a great game combo." Stated Yorkie. "Now, enough negatives … who should we vote for if we lose? Or, if talking about elimination when you're already a target would cause you undue stress … maybe we could talk about cartoons?"

"… Cartoons sound nice, right about now." Agreed Boonie with a smile.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cartoons are nice all the time!)**

 **Boonie:** Well, at least I can count on Yorkie. Of course, two votes out of five don't mean diddly squat, but … at least I got company, right? I feel nervous, having my fate rest on Finneas' hands … he's cool and all, but … well, Lola and Patrick could have words to say to him. All the more reason to be immune.

 **Yorkie:** Um … ok, so my closest ally is in danger and I'd probably be doomed without him … um, oh dear, what do I do now? I should probably do something about this, but … ooooo, that sounds really scary…

* * *

Lola sat down on the sofa next to Finneas.

"So, Finny, how you doing?" Asked Lola.

"Finny?" Repeated Finneas with a frown.

"Just being friendly." Shrugged Lola. "Sooooo … what's the deal today? It's an elimination round, so who do we cast out if we lose?"

"Naturally, it must be Boonie or Patrick." Stated Finneas. "Right now, I'd be fine with either. Assuming we do, in fact, lose today I'd have to see how they do in the challenge in order to decide. After all, an informed decision is the best decision."

"True enough." Agreed Lola. "So, as we're pretty close allies, I had an idea for a way we could … bond."

"Oh dear." Groaned Finneas.

"Nonono, it's nothing bad." Assured Lola. "I was just thinking … what do you like in men? I was thinking we could compare what sorts of guys we like."

"My sexuality is _**irrelevant**_ to my chances of winning." Stated Finneas calmly.

"Well, so is mine. I like boys a bunch, but the million is my goal too." Assured Lola. "I just thought it'd be funny. I mean, I like goofballs and men who aren't afraid to show a saucy side."

Finneas paused and then sighed.

"Fine. I … like flamers." Relented Finneas. "But, that is all that you are getting. Happy now?"

"Very." Said Lola with a giggle and toothy grin.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Just what is the perfect guy, anyway?)**

 **Finneas:** I do not like admitting personal facts, for I am playing with pure strategy and logic. But Lola seems to eat it up, so … if it keeps her loyal and listening to be alone, then I might tell her more about myself every now and then.

 **Lola:** For a stoic guy who relies on strategy, Finneas sure seems to like men who are the total opposite. (Lola giggles) Ok Lola, focus … it's Patrick or Boonie … make sure it ends up being Boonie. No more distractions! (Lola takes a sip from her mug of coffee)

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

Orwell was eating the remains of his cake whilst sitting on a chair by a work bench.

"Gotta love cake." Noted Orwell. "If somebody dislikes cake, they must have no soul. Heheheh."

As Orwell continued eating Fortune walked up to him.

"'Scuse me!" Declared Fortune. "Myself, Fook Mi and Fook Yu would like to talk."

"… Who?" Asked Orwell in confusion, not turning to look at Fortune, and wringing his hands.

"My girls." Giggled Fortune. "Fook Mi on the right and Fook Yu on the left. But enough about tits and 'fooking', heheheh! I just wanted to ask you something."

"Could you ask me in about a week … you know, once you're eliminated?" Asked Orwell, looking nervous.

"Ok, this is going nowhere." Pouted Fortune. "Hold still."

Orwell yelped in terror as he felt Fortune's hands on him … but only for a brief moment as she had tied a blindfold onto him.

"There we go! Now you don't have to look at me and get scared my my terror titties." Chuckled Fortune.

Orwell paused, and blinked from behind the blindfold.

"Hmm … this kind of works." Admitted Orwell. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Arthur has been glancing at me and might have a crush on me. Got any advice to give?" Asked Fortune hopefully. "I asked Tom and Tim and they had nothing to offer."

"Who?" Asked Orwell, raising an eyebrow.

"My thumbs. Tom on the left and Tim on the right. I'm trying a gimmick where I name my body parts." Explained Fortune, throwing up her arms a little causing her boobs to bounce. "So, advice?"

"Why ask me?" Asked Orwell.

"You're a pervert. You've probably had hundreds of lays!" Declared Fortune.

Orwell trembled and whimpered at the thought of this.

"Bad image, bad image..." Moaned Orwell.

"How can a pervert be afraid of sex anyway?" Asked Fortune, looking legitimately curious.

"I don't know. All I know is … why me?!" Wailed Orwell.

Fortune stood around awkwardly while Orwell blubbered for a minute or two.

"… Maybe I should just ask Kenny or something." Noted Fortune.

"Nonono, it's fine. I … have advice." Assured Orwell, now crossing his legs to which Fortune giggled. "Just be honest and take things at a pace that you feel comfortable with. You are a woman, a beautiful thing, so you deserve to be treated as such."

"Thanks Orwell. From myself, Fook Mi and Fook Yu, we say thanks!" Declared Fortune.

With that Fortune pulled Orwell into a tight hug.

" _Marshmallows rule … HELP_!" Thought Orwell.

Fortune released Orwell and walked away. Orwell was then silent for a few moments.

"She has to go soon." Sighed Orwell.

Orwell then fainted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Why is it called Marshmallow Hell? Seems pretty heavenly to me!)**

 **Orwell:** I will not go down as the guy who lost Total Drama because of tits! I need to get Fortune out … I have Kenny's vote, but that's it. And as a two-one-one-one vote split seems a little impossible right now … looks like I'll have to talk to Yazz and Arthur. And as Arthur has a crush on Fortune … _oh boy_ , looks like Yazz is the one.

 **Fortune:** Oh, and in case you guys were wondering, I called my bum Mr Chips.

* * *

Arthur sat sitting on the roof of the woodshop building, looking up at the clouds. He sipped from a can of soda, but had a bit of a frown on his face.

"Moody days … can't live with them, but you wish you could just be without them." Muttered Arthur. "A few hours of solitary, and I should be good."

Arthur closed his eyes and grimaced.

"Of all the days to start feeling low, it had to be an elimination day." Grumbled Arthur. "Well, I have Yazz and Fortune, so even if Kenny and Orwell decide to start something then I should be good."

Arthur finished his soda and set the can down beside himself.

"At least nobody knows yet." Noted Arthur.

"Ooooo, got a secret?" Asked a voice.

Arthur glanced back and inwardly frowned as Kenny walked up and sat beside him.

"I, like, am a sucker for gossip. But, pink pride, I can keep a secret." Chuckled Kenny. "What's up?"

"Ok, look … I'm in a bit of a mood today, so I'd appreciate it if you could, you know, be a little more subdued." Requested Arthur politely.

"Can do buckaroo." Agreed Kenny. "So, secrets and gossip aside, I was wondering … would you be interested in voting out Fortune if we lose?"

"Not really." Shrugged Arthur. "I kinda fancy her."

"I guess she is pretty." Agreed Kenny. "But, put that cute noggin to work silly goose! You'd gain everything if you did."

"In what way?" Asked Arthur.

"Well, me and Orwell would allow you into our alliance with open arms. Not just that, but I've got a deal with that big man Woody. So you'd be gaining three sexy allies for the price of one elimination. Like I said, you'd stand to gain everything." Offered Kenny. "I've put everything on the table here. No lies, no siree. The main thing here is .. what say you?"

"… This seems like quite a big offer to make in one go. I'm having trouble buying it." Admitted Arthur.

"Well darling, think of it like this … Orwell is scared of Fortune but he did good at the challenge when she was nowhere near him." Explained Kenny. "Fortune meanwhile is, while quite a darling in herself, more focused on being a gimmick than a team player. Plus, well, you're feeling all gloomy and down in the dumps … I wanna make you smile."

Kenny extended a muscular hand.

"Sooooooo, do we have a deal here?" Offered Kenny with a giggle.

Arthur pondered this over.

"… I'd like to think about this." Requested Arthur.

"Take _all_ the time you need, honey." Assured Kenny. Besides, our team is so super duper that we shan't be going to elimination for a few days yet, I bet! Toodles."

Kenny got up and walked off, strutting a little as he went. Arthur was soon alone again.

"He sure knows how to make a strategic point." Mused Arthur.

Arthur then flinched.

"But good _lord_ is he annoying." Shuddered Arthur. "Honey? Darling: Silly goose? Urgh..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Camp, but competent.)**

 **Kenny:** Sweeties, there is no time like the present to get things moving. If I may be so bold and dashing as to say it, Orwell is a target right now, the poor dear. Given how he is terrified of Fortune, and the fact I am unsure as to how he would cope with talking to Yazz, well, I think that it falls to little old me to put the cards on the table and engage in a , say it with me now … battle of _wits_.

 **Arthur:** Hmmm … sounds like a good deal. But I'm not really convinced at all. Maybe it's just my mood making me feel like this. Once I cheer up a bit, eh, maybe then I'll consider it. But I'd much rather not backstab Yazz.

* * *

Yazz lay in a hammock, relaxing quietly. She giggled as show swung to and fro in the hammock.

"When I win, I am totally buying one of these. A good sleep, and a risk of falling down and breaking my neck … morbid bedtime is best bedtime." Chuckled Yazz. "Well … second best behind special bedtime. Heheheh."

At that moment Yazz fell out of the hammock due to how she was shaking it and landed on her butt.

"Ow!" Yelped Yazz.

Yazz got up and dusted herself off a little.

"Hmmm … I wonder where everybody is." Pondered Yazz. "Do I stink of death or something?"

Yazz sniffed her pit, and shrugged.

"Hmm … maybe famine, but not death." Noted Yazz as she sat down on a chair. "I should probably start playing the game a little more direct soon, with elimination being a thing and all. Oooo, but I'm the worst player of hide and seek the world has ever seen. By the time I find anybody it'll be challenge time."

At that moment the door opened and Fortune walked in.

"Hola!" Greeted Fortune.

"Or that could happen." Thought Yazz. "Hey Fortune, how's it going? Speaking Spanish I see."

"I figured saying hello in a different language each time I say it would be a memorable gimmick." Declared Fortune. "Oh, and I must say, your doomsayer shtick is amazing! How did you come up with it?"

"The same way Chris came up with this show … craziness." Giggled Yazz. "Ok, new topic because game, I was just wondering … who are you thinking of voting for if we lose?"

Fortune shrugged.

"Me no know." Stated Fortune. "Um … maybe Kenny? I've barely spoken with him."

"I have. He's tons of fun. He's like the ultimate male sister ever." Giggled Yazz. "We should also talk more."

"I do declare that you are correct." Agreed Fortune. "So, Arthur seems to like me."

"He called you delicious." Confirmed Yazz.

Fortune blushed cherry red.

"Ohlala." Said Fortune, fanning herself. "No way am I gonna vote for him! Yum!"

"Maybe you could vote for Orwell? I think he wants you gone, given you scare the living daylights out of him." Noted Yazz.

"Only if I can do it in a gimmicky way." Declared Fortune.

"Go for it." Chuckled Yazz. "Now, the question I think outweighs all others in terms of its sheer importance … how did you get 'dem titties so big?!"

Fortune put her hand on her hip and made her eyes half lidded, looking smug.

"I have a bit of Harmony in me, girl." Purred Fortune.

The two soon broke out into laughter.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Because tits!)**

 **Yazz:** This is great! Not only do I have two close friends who make me laugh a lot and who really get me … but this puts me in the majority. I don't even think I'm auto-doomed if I say that I know I'm safe if we lose!

* * *

Kenny sat down next to Orwell, who was still wearing his blindfold.

"Loving the fashion statement." Giggled Kenny.

"Oh, this? It's my Fortune armour." Explained Orwell. "Where were you?"

"I was just talking to Arthur. I might have just secured us a majority and also sealed Fortune's fate … and done so while being fabulous! It is a hat trick of super!" Smirked Kenny.

"Nice one." Nodded Orwell. "I didn't take you for a strong player."

"Oh sweetie … I've been a Survivor for years, and a lot of the gameplay there works here too. I know how the meta game works, inside and outside." Chuckled Kenny. "Make a note, I'm gonna make sure you stay safe and that our alliance remains."

"I feel kinda bad making you do all the work." Admitted Orwell.

"It's alright, honey. I mean, I do love to show off a bit anyway." Assured Kenny. "Plus, I'll put you hard at work once Fortune is gone, don't you worry."

"Fine by me." Assured Orwell. "Oh man, if Fortune doesn't go home soon … oh, I might get marshmallowed!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Kenny.

Orwell sighed glumly.

"It depends on the cup size." Admitted Orwell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: From teacup to big mug.)**

 **Kenny:** Ok, I have a girlfriend and even I don't find boobs that interesting. Am I missing something here? Well, whatever the case, I hope Orwell is ready to bring his A game to the challenge.

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

Goldie relaxed on a fairly worn plush sofa. A slightly smug look was on her face as she contently dozed.

"Perfect, muy perfect." Said Goldie, giggling quietly.

As Goldie relaxed Sanjay walked by, combing his fringe as he went.

"Hibernation ain't until winter." Smirked Sanjay.

"I think I've earned a little rest. Things are just perfect for my game right now … I have you as an ally, don't I?" Smirked Goldie.

"Heh, when you're right you're right." Chuckled Sanjay. "Enjoy your rest, I have things to do."

"Why bother? Neither of us are going home anyway." Yawned Goldie as she stretched out on the sofa. "There is a time for gambling, and a time for resting, amigo."

"The game stops for nobody." Replied Sanjay. "There is never a bad time to get some sh*t done. I'm the reason this team gets any screen time."

"Well, don't let me stop you." Yawned Goldie. "Have fun."

"Heheheh, oh I _will_." Smirked Sanjay as he walked off.

Goldie watched him go and then resumed relaxing.

"Yep, he's doomed." Chuckled Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Like all of humanity will be one day?)**

 **Sanjay:** I have control, yes … but it is not _enough_. I need to figure out exactly what order I will be kicking these people off in. Goldie is under my spell right now, but the other three … any order would work. It all comes down to what is best for the team … and moi, of course. I'm playing such a good shady game, I feel almost naked without an evil laugh. Heeheehee! Blame me for having a good time, eh?

* * *

Roana sat on one of the beds crossed legged, in a sort of yoga stance. She made careful movements, keeping her breathing shallow and paced. This continued for a while.

"Ommmmm..." Mumbled Roana.

As Roana continued her yoga session Peach walked by whistling to herself. Her tuneless whistling stopped when she spotted Roana.

"Wat'cha doin'?" Asked Peach curiously.

"Yoga." Replied Roana. "It relaxes me."

"You're not relaxed?" Asked Peach, looking concerned.

"Oh you know me, I'm always the kind to be on the move and on the edge." Chuckled Roana

"Actually, I don't know you. I think this is the first time we've really spoken directly in the not-even-three-days that we've known each other." Admitted Peach. "So, yoga … that's a funny word. Yoga, yoga, yoga!"

"You can join me if you want." Offered Roana. "Yoga, karma, chi … the more the merrier."

"Sure!" Exclaimed Peach as she clambered onto the bed. "So … what now?"

"Now, we assume the position … and relax." Said Roana calmly.

Roana relaxed once more, breathing lightly in and out of her nose. Peach mimicked her pose and began to do the same.

For about thirty seconds.

"I'm boooooored." Whined Peach. "I wanna do something fuuuuuuun."

"I might have an idea." Smirked Roana slyly.

Roana reached under the bed and bought out two small bottles of cheap booze.

"Cheers." Chuckled Roana as she downed a mouthful.

"I've never had any before." Admitted Peach shyly. "… Is it good?"

"It's the best." Assured Roana. "Just a drink between friends. Don't worry, I'll step in if anything looks the slightest bit bad."

Peach considered this.

"Okie dokie!" Giggled Peach as she took a nice, long sip of the drink ."Hmmmm … tastes like chicken."

Peach took another sip, looking thoughtful.

BELCH!

"Eep! Excuse me!" Giggled Peach. "That was nice … tasty and cheap. I love poor booze!"

"Who needs fancy wine, right?" Chuckled Roana. "Now, if we had more time between challenges we could take part in one of my favourite past times."

"What's that?" Asked Peach curiously. "Partying on a yacht?"

"Close." Smirked Roana. "… Drunk yoga!"

"Sounds like a hoot." Agreed Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Now, imagine if Peach drank cheap whisky…)**

 **Roana:** I love parties and a good drink, but I really like new age stuff too. I'm not a hippie or anything, except when I get smashed, but something about yoga and meditation and the crystal sets … it just speaks out to me, y'know?

 **Peach:** Me and Roana ended up drinking three whole bottles between us. Way better than soda! Though for some reason she started getting a bit giggly and silly … I wasn't any sillier than usual, so I guess she has an allergy or something. Nice to see she's not letting it get her down. Heheh, yeah girl, show that allergy who's boss!

* * *

Trevor was still fiddling with the TV. However, as no real amount of progress was being made Trevor had decided to give up for at least the day. Thus, he was currently sitting at a dusty table drawing a picture.

"Maybe I could do commissioned sketches sometime." Mused Trevor. "I seem to have a knack for it."

Trevor started doing some shading, narrowing his eyes in focus.

"Come to think of it, this crappy place is kinda bare. Dusty furniture can only go so far for … what was it again, Feng Shui or something? Point being, perhaps I could do some wall art." Pondered Trevor. "If I have spare time, I should use it."

A minute later Trevor set down his pencil and nodded to himself.

"Hm, not bad." Noted Trevor. "Now, where to put it..."

* * *

 **(One haphazard sellotape job later)**

* * *

Trevor admired his drawing on the wall. It was a drawing of three young children riding in a monster truck which was in the process of crushing a zombie clown.

"Heh, just the job." Smirked Trevor. "I'm sure the triplets will find it amusing. They never did like clowns or zombies."

Sanjay walked by, and paused in his stride to glance at the picture. He gasped indignantly.

"Why, I never!" Exclaimed Sanjay dramatically. "What do you have against clowns and zombies?!"

"The same thing you have against losing. They're not cool." Shrugged Trevor.

"True, true." Conceded Sanjay. "Soooooo … what up?"

"Well, I'm just waiting for the challenge to get here. It's elimination, so I'm hoping you're as ready to bring it as I am." Said Trevor, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh please, I'm ready for it. I've seen everything, so nothing can surprise me." Bragged Sanjay.

"Interesting. So … you mean to say you've seen a man eat his own head?" Asked Trevor in legit seriousness.

"Um … no?" Said Sanjay, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, clearly you have _**not**_ seen everything." Smirked Trevor. "But in all seriousness, good luck today. None of us five want to be the first one going out."

Trevor gave Sanjay a polite pat on the back.

"Here's to a third consecutive second place for the preps." Smiled Trevor. "Or, you know, first place. Nothing wrong with that."

"Number one is underrated." Grinned Sanjay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's also the loneliest number you'll ever do, apparently.)**

 **Trevor:** I like art, it's true. But you know what else I like? Winning. I sure hope my team can get first place today because, given how Sanjay and Goldie give off the impression of reptiles, I'd rather not be in the 'snake pit' tonight, if you get my drift. Never did like snakes … except when they're made into boots.

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

"ATTENTION! Its time fro you guys to kick some ass!" Yelled BARA. "Flesh may be a programming error, but you guys have it in you to bounce back from yesterday!"

"We'll do what we can." Replied Juliette. "Any planes today? Oh! Or maybe shark planes!?"

"Shark planes are a thing now?" Asked Taylor, raising an eyebrow.

"Many things are, well, things. Just like lolcats." Chuckled Juliette.

Taylor looked a little confused.

"The f*ck is a lolcat?" Asked Taylor.

"A mistake." Assured Dale. "Challenge info, kay?"

"Report to the lake out in the first by following the marked trail! Once there, expect further orders from Chris!" Declared BARA. "But my order to you is to _**not**_ lose."

"Done and done." Assured Asa. "C'mon guys, we can make it to third place easy. We have raw physical power, and we have plenty of personality. Are you all ready?"

"Ready to bring it!" Confirmed Juliette, balling her fists.

"Do you f*cking need to ask?" Smirked Woody. "We've f*cking got this. You got me, b*tches."

"I got a plan. Let's kick ass!" Barked Taylor, pounding her fist into her palm.

"Such tempers." Giggled Dale. "Oh, why not? I'll help too."

"Good." Said Asa with a firm nod. "Ok team, let's move out. Remember, teamwork."

* * *

 **(Confessional: They have no idea…)**

 **Asa:** I think the main issue with the team isn't so much a lack of skill, but rather a lack of unity. If we get on the same page and really work as one, we should be able to overcome just about anything. Thing is, it may be hard to get Taylor to get along with Woody. If Woody punches Taylor … of, the sparks that will fly…

 **Woody:** Elimination rounds are f*cking fine by me. The adding pressure should bring these b*tches up to my level, right?

* * *

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

DARA emitted a very annoying siren type of sound. The five nerds quickly arrived, covering their ears in discomfort. However, DARA did not stop and just kept up with the siren.

"Urgh, f*ck this sh*t." Grunted Patrick.

Patrick walked up to DARA and b*tch slapped the robot hard sending it stumbled and ceasing the siren. Patrick rejoined the crowd silently.

"Much appreciated." Said Yorkie wearily.

"Same." Agreed Finneas.

Patrick gave a curt nod, and lightly smirked.

Once DARA had regained its bearings it began to speak.

"It am time for your next challenge. If you am losers, it are bad." Declared DARA. "Go now, it am time to beat the poopyheads and be the top Nerds. You am needing to head out to the lake. YAAAAAAAY!"

"I could make this thing smarter." Noted Boonie.

"It's not your property, and given DARA is self aware that'd be pretty messed up." Said Lola shortly, before sipping from her mug of coffee.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right there." Conceded Boonie.

"Ok team, enough talk. Let's go … and, let's see if we can place higher than third." Stated Finneas.

"First place would be good for morale." Agreed Lola as she followed after Finneas.

"This better not f*cking blow." Muttered Patrick.

Boonie gulped as she followed the team. Yorkie slowed down so she could walk beside him.

"Nervous?" Asked Yorkie.

"Like ya wouldn't believe." Admitted Boonie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nobody suspects a thing…)**

 **Finneas:** While I feel my bases are covered in case of a possible visit to elimination, I would much prefer to just not lose. Even so, there are some people here I'd really prefer to not put up with in the long run, I must confess.

 **Lola:** (She is combing her hair neatly). Oh, don't mind me, just making sure I look good for the other teams … the makes anyway. Heehee! No, bad Lola, focus on the challenge you naughty girl!

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

"B*TCHES! GET THE F*CK OUT HERE NOW!" Barked JARA.

"Does it do anything but yell?" Muttered Arthur to Yazz.

"Sure it does. It also annoys people." Nodded Yazz.

"Better not let it here you two say that." Warned Kenny quietly.

The team was soon assembled and JARA stared at them, almost into their souls. Orwell gulped nervously.

"Is there something on my face?" Asked Fortune.

"There will be pain on it if you don't stop talking!" Barked JARA.

"But she just-." Began Orwell.

"SILENCE!" Barked JARA. "Challenge! Lake! Go now!"

"Well, you guys heard the 'bot. Let's go get our super game on!" Cheered Kenny. "We just need to beat one team, and given the Nerds' track record, I think our chances are super duper right now."

"That reassuring." Agreed Arthur. "Let's go."

"Right behind you. The sooner I am away from the robot, the better." Agreed Orwell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's almost time...)**

 **Kenny:** Mmm'kay, I'm feeling a little bit unfabulous about the vote going my way right now, so … better hope we win, right? Honey, I'm gonna kick ass today.

 **Fortune:** (She had taken one of her shoes off and it inspecting her left foot). ...Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to come up with names for toes?

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

FARA clenched itself for a moment, before emitting the sound of a very loud belch. The noises was greeted by complaints from the team as they walked up to the robot.

"Oh my gag, it has an odour to it!" Gagged Goldie, wafting the air with her hat.

"As daddy would say, this smells suspicious." Giggled Peach.

Sanjay sighed to himself.

"This show is quickly making me hate robots." Admitted Sanjay.

"You and me both man." Assured Trevor. "Ok FARA, what's the deal?"

"Two things. First of all, the challenge is outside the grounds of the school and is at the lake. Second of all, I'm huuuuuuungry." Whined FARA.

"Whoa, me too!" Exclaimed Peach.

"Heh, you, hungry?" Giggled Roana, poking Peach's belly. "So deprived."

"Roana, you silly girl." Giggled Peach.

"Oh meirda, she's drunk isn't she?" Muttered Goldie.

"Who me? Naaaaaah! I'm just, you know, a lil' itsy bitsy bit tipsy." Assured Roana. "C'mon, let's go win this!"

Roana ran out of the room, cheering (and almost hitting into the wall).

"Huh … that makes the vote simpler." Mused Sanjay.

"One would think." Replied Trevor. "Just one flaw in your logic though."

"And what might that be?" Asked Sanjay.

"We're not gonna lose." Smirked Trevor. "… Oh crap, it's trying to eat the sofa. This is just sad. Let's go."

"I wonder what a sofa would taste like. Oh the great mysteries of life." Noted Peach thoughtfully as she followed her team mates.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Insert cryptic comment here…)**

 **Roana:** Yeah, I am a little drunk … but, c'mon, it;s not that bad. I can still walk in a straight line. Heck, I'll prove it right now. (Roana stands up and fall over). Best two out of three?

 **Trevor:** I know Roana is all about having a good time, and I respect that, but … she chose _**now**_ of _**all**_ times to get smashed? Holy crap on a graham cracker…

* * *

 **(Lake)**

* * *

The twenty students stood amongst their teams and looked out at the lake in front of them. A huge island make out of various platforms and differing types of terrains had been set up. It looked like some kind of child's jungle gym gone wrong. Chris and SARA stood in front of the crowd of students and, after Chris flashed a grin to the camera, the explanation began.

"Welcome to your next challenge campers! I hope all of you can swim!" Giggled Chris. "Behind me is the Rig of Rowdiness! You will all be taken there by boat in just a few minutes. The rules of this challenge are very simple … do not fall off. Basically, if you touch the water then you are out. Even if you just fall over the edge and grab on, but the tip of your toe touches the water … you are out, and we _**will**_ know. It's a free for all with every camper participating. All you've really got to do here is, as stated, not fall off … but also try to knock off your opponents as well. And before you ask, if you fall off we'll have one of the robots come out to get you ... _probably_. Haha!"

"Tripping, shoving, grabbing, throwing and pulling ears are all allowed and encouraged." Added SARA. "It's all about being the last one standing."

"Any questions?" Asked Chris.

"This seems a little too simple." Said Trevor suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"I agree with the butler. We know you Chris, you're hiding something and we want to know what it is." Agreed Juliette, folding her arms.

Chris smiled. Then he smirked. Then he grinned. He laughed softly. He laughed loudly. Then, he began to cackle madly like an insane super-villain. The students all looked rather unnerved.

"Behold, the side effects of snorting laughing gas." Drawled SARA.

Chris soon recovered and gave the campers a very _**EVIL**_ expression.

"Oh, you're gonna _**hate**_ me for this. See, I was a _**bad little boy**_ when planning this season." Giggled Chris evilly. "And you know why? Because today…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **each team**_ will be voting somebody off! That's right, _**FOUR**_ people will be going home today!"

The students all looked shocked by this and began to voice their opinions … all at the same time, which resulting in an incomprehensible mass of voices blended into one.

HOOOOOOONK!

SARA had emitted a klaxon sound to quieten everybody down.

"Now, here's how this will work. Listen carefully." Said Chris firmly. "The last member standing of each team will win immunity from their team's vote. To determine the rankings from twentieth place up to seventeenth place, the first team to lose all of their members will vote first. The second team to lose all of their members votes second, and so on."

Chris allowed the students a few moments to take this all in.

"Now, if that's all the questions you have, please get on those boats by the shore. Once at the Rig of Rowdiness, you will have two minutes to get yourself into what you feel is a good starting location." Stated Chris. "Chop, chop!"

The students all headed to the boats designated for their respective teams. Some looked thoughtful, some looked calculating … and some looked very nervous, because the odds of going home had just been multiplied by four!

* * *

 **(Confessional: What a TWEEST!)**

 **Dale:** Yikes, I didn't see this coming! Hmm … I should just hide, but if I see my team mates I'll give them a nice little shove. Immunity matters … I mean, look at me. I'm tiny!

 **Taylor:** This is the biggest bullsh*t yet … I gotta say, I'm rather impressed. (Taylor smirks) Time to kick ass!

 **Boonie:** Dang! I did not see this one coming! Ok … should I use some kinda invention or not? I mean, I don't wanna go home … but, what if it backfires? Crikey, this is a problem wrapped in'na Dilemma.

 **Lola:** Do not think of the wet shirts, do not think of the wet shirts…

 **Kenny:** OMG! What a twist! Well, all the more reason to try my darn diddly hardest!

 **Yazz:** Whelp, I'm doomed (yazz pauses). This way I can either be happy I predicted my own doom, or be happy I was wrong. Win-win … sorta?

 **Trevor:** Ok, my plan here is simple … stick damn near Roana. Being tipsy is bad enough in this type of challenge, but unless I am mistake people with alcohol in them do not swim so good. Consider me her persona butler for the afternoon.

 **Goldie:** Well, I sure didn't see that coming. Muy surprising Chris! Eh well, no biggie.

* * *

 **Next Time:** After a whole lot of hilarity and shoving four people are immune … and four people go home! New record!


	6. CH 3, PT 2: School Quadruple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** All thing considered (mostly the chapter length) this was a pretty quick update. I'm very happy with how this one came out. Quadruple boot eps are … non-existent to my knowledge, so I had nothing to go off and no real info or anything I could use to better this. So, unless I am mistaken, this might just be a bit of TD fan season history, perhaps. This chapter should be a good place to leave the story for a big as next up I will be focusing on Letter Starz until the second island is finished (and it is five episodes long, not counting the 'side shows' that are planned). With that being said, enjoy the chapter!

Four times the chaos!

* * *

 **(Rig of Rowdyness)**

* * *

The seconds ticked by one by one has the twenty students ran about, trying to find some good starting points. The time seemed to drag on, but soon enough everybody was in position. And soon enough…

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

… The challenge officially began.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh, I can see some fun times ahead…)**

 **Asa:** This challenge requires a good balance of fight and flight. Take out other players, be they my team mates or not, but keep moving and watching my back so that I do not get snuck up on. Pretty basic, really.

 **Patrick:** My strategy here is pretty simple. Take out anything that moves … and then take out anything that _doesn't_ move. If anybody tries hitting the guy with glasses on, they're gonna f*cking get it. I'm the _**NERD**_!

 **Kenny:** Ok, so, planning time! Obviously I need to take out people on the other teams so I don't get ganged up on … but … Fortune, sorry sweetie, but your ass is mine! Can't be immune from the vote if you don't win … and you know, I'm stopping you from winning … oh, like, whatever let's start the madness!

 **Peach:** Ok, I handled the eating challenge and the relay race pretty well … yup, I sure can't see any way this will go badly! Yup, yup!

* * *

As soon as the klaxon sounded the twenty students began to make their moves. Finneas ran along a walkway whilst keeping an eye out for anybody else.

"If I only knew the dynamics of the other teams." Sighed Finneas. "Then I would know who to target of the other teams."

Finneas rounded a corner…

…

…

…

…

…

and was promptly grabbed and then shoved off the edge of the platform and into the water. Finneas surfaced a few moments later and spat out some water.

"Urgh, seriously? Out already?!" Complained Finneas.

" **FINNEAS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris over an intercom built into the Rig of Rowdyness.

Finneas glanced up at the ledge and saw Orwell looking sheepish.

"Sorry man, but it's a free for all." Sad Orwell apologetically. "You'd have done the same."

"… I suppose I would have." Conceded Finneas.

And at that moment DARA flew down and took hold of Finneas before carrying him off to the shore.

"Ok … worst case scenario, I might not place twentieth this season at this rate." Noted Orwell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Splash landing!)**

 **Finneas:** I would much appreciate it if these challenges were toned down in difficulty. I would rather not be labelled as a co-called 'epic fail'. (Finneas sighs and crosses his arms) At the very least, I have some time to plan out the vote and consider all angles, just in case.

* * *

Sanjay nervously ran along at the topmost part of the rig, his eyes darting around.

"Please don't find me, please don't find me." Murmured Sanjay, squirming a little. "Please be alone … don't mess me up..."

Sanjay walked along, occasionally hiding behind cover that was placed on the rig. He stood stood near the edge of the platform and winced from the drop height.

"Better be careful up here." Noted Sanjay.

Sanjay turned, and then found himself face to face with Fortune.

"Boo ...bs!" Yelled Fortune.

"Don't hurt me!" Wailed Sanjay, cowering.

Fortune let out a battle cry and charged at Sanjay, ready to shove him off. But before she could reach him Sanjay ducked down, shielding himself with his arms as he trembled. Fortune was unable to stop and ended up tripping right over Sanjay and falling down to the water below headfirst.

SPLASH!

Fortune surfaced a few moments later and looked pouty.

"Ok, I want a new shirt, pronto, peoples." Stated Fortune before JARA flew by and picked her out of the water.

" **FORTUNE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris.

"What? Seriously?" Asked Sanjay in disbelief and relief. "Uh, I m-mean … _**yeah**_ , you better not mess with me! I'm Sanjay Raj, the _Widow Maker_!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Crouching is an underrated tactic.)**

 **Fortune:** … FYI, I didn't want free-fall to be my gimmick. It ain't fun!

* * *

Taylor jogged along a platform that was under an overpass. She glanced around, tipping her hat down to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Geez, how f*cking hard can it be to find seventeen people on this rig?" Muttered Taylor.

Taylor snapped her fingers and nodded to herself.

"Might as well wait here. Somebody will come along shortly." Decided Taylor.

And so Taylor stood around for a few moments, waiting.

"WAAAAH!" Yelped a voice.

BAM!

"Urrrrrgggh..." Moaned Taylor, her eyes spinning and a dazed look on her face.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!" Apologised Peach. "I tripped."

Taylor regained her bearings and struggled for a moment.

"Peach?" Asked Taylor in a sugary sweet voice that seemed painful to put on.

"Yeah?" Asked Peach, smiling.

" _ **GET OFF ME**_!" Yelled Taylor.

Peach instantly did as she was asked and Taylor got to her feet, moaning from the pain in her back.

"Are you alright?" Asked Peach in concern. "I mean, I know I'm a teensy weensy bit of a plump girl, but … I didn't hurt you that badly, did I?"

Peach looked genuinely concerned. Taylor just gave a hollow laugh and put a hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Oh, this little thing? Nah, barely a scratch." Assured Taylor. "I mean, you only fell on top of me and almost caused me to pop. Why should I be mad? I mean, it's only a spine, right?"

Peach sighed in relief as Taylor started to lead her along.

"That's a relief. I was worried I'd really upset you." Admitted Peach.

"Water under the bridge." Chuckled Taylor. "Say, could you do me a _little_ favour?"

"Of course. Anything!" Beamed Peach.

Taylor's sunny smile turned into a stormy frown.

" _ **PISS OFF**_!" Barked Taylor.

Taylor shoved Peach hard, sending her falling off the platform and into the water below. A few moments later Peach surfaced, chattering her teeth.

"Brrrrr, cold!" Exclaimed Peach.

" **PEACH HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris.

"Damn straight." Nodded Taylor as she turned on her heel and marched away.

Peach was soon grabbed by FARA who carried her to shore.

"Wheeeeee!" Exclaimed Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Of course she's heavy, she has a stone inside her. *rimshot*)**

 **Peach:** Oops … I think I made Taylor mad. I should apologise … maybe _after_ she's cooled off?

* * *

Yorkie crept along slowly, trying to stay out of harms way. When people ran past she would hide behind something. Yorkie peeped around a corner and quietly gulped, before withdrawing. Woody was up ahead and Yorkie knew she had no chance against him.

"Ok … not gonna go that way." Muttered Yorkie.

"Yo." Said a voice.

Yorkie almost screamed in alarm, but a hand was placed over her mouth. Yorkie then saw that it was just Lola.

"You're being pretty cautious." Noted Lola. "Not calling you a coward or anything, but it might be prudent for you to, you know, knock some players out."

"I don't need to do that … I mean, we're given immunity by being the last of our team standing, not for how many people we take out." Reminded Yorkie.

"Hmm, point." Agreed Lola. "Nevertheless I would like this challenge to be over soon. I do not like being without coffee for too long."

Lola glanced around the corner and saw Woody. The body builder was picking his nose, but Lola was more focused on his ass.

"Mmmmm, _mmmmm_ , like two perfect apples." Muttered Lola, blushing.

"Lola." Said Yorkie flatly.

"Oh, yeah, right, right … here's a plan, we both charge him." Said Lola quietly. "The force of both of us pushing him will create enough momentum to overpower his mass, thus sending him to the water with high velocity. You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Asked Yorkie hopefully.

"Nope." Giggled Lola.

"Darn it." Muttered Yorkie.

Lola counted down on her fingers from three to zero, and thus the two nerdy girls charged at Woody, their footsteps light. It looked like they would be able to shove him off.

"Oh look, a f*cking quarter." Noted Woody. "Can't say no to more b*tching prize money."

Woody sidestepped to pick up the quarter … right as Lola and Yorkie reached him, which resulting in the two girls falling off the platform and down into the water below.

"Eek! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Yelped Lola. "Give me some eye candy, stat! I need to warm up!"

"Of all the place somebody could drop a quarter." Pouted Yorkie.

" **YORKIE AND LOLA ARE BOTH ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris.

"Fail!" Declared DARA as it swooped down to grab the two girls by the scruffs of their shirts.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pro-tip! Try** _ **not**_ **going in the water!)**

 **Lola:** That could have gone better. True, I feel safe, but owing to that mistake Boonie now has a one in two shot of being safe. (Lola takes a gigantic gulp of coffee from her mug) Ah, gets rid of stress every time…

 **Yorkie:** It is fortunate that I am a strong swimmer. It is also fortunate that I am not a target. However … it is most fortunate that Lola agreed to share her coffee with me. (Yorkie takes a big gulp of coffee out of her mug).

* * *

Goldie jogged around the outer rim of the rig. She looked left, and then right.

"Heh, lost them all." Chuckled Goldie. "Just call me Goldie Gonzales. All the speed, less the stereotyping. I've so got this."

At that moment somebody jumped from a higher platform and gave Goldie a firm kick in the back, just above her ass, sending her down to the water with a screech.

"Not anymore b*tch." Chuckled Dale as he ran off quickly.

Goldie surfaced and then punched the water, looking rather peeved.

" **GOLDIE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**." Announced Chris.

Goldie just pouted as FARA swooped down and carried her off to shore.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It just takes one kick.)**

 **Goldie:** Looks like the odds were not with me this time. Aiyiyi…

* * *

Juliette moved along on some monkey bars over water. She giggled from the danger, but her mind was very much focused on winning the challenge.

"Immunity would be good to have. But win or lose, who am I gonna vote for..." Pondered Juliette. "I don't know who the target is pointing at … but given the boys are a clear duo and Taylor and Asa seemed civil over breakfast, it seems I've right in the middle. Cool, I'm the swing vote!"

Juliette then gulped.

"Or the obvious target." Murmured Juliette. "All the more reason to win!"

Juliette dropped down from the monkey bars and free fell for a few moments before she landed on solid ground, hitting the ground running. She then rounded a corner quickly…

BAM!

… And bumped right into Trevor.

"Oof!" Yelped Juliette as she fell back and landed on her bottom.

"Ah, careful." Said Trevor, dusting himself off.

His chivalrous nature kicking it, Trevor helped Juliette up.

"So, we meet again." Noted Trevor.

"And yet, no flowers." Teased Juliette. "I'll give you a five second head start."

Trevor smirked, but his eyes were serious.

"Normally I'd be up for a showdown, but not right now. Look, my team mate Roana is a little bit drunk and I am concerned that if she falls into the water she could be in possible danger." Explained Trevor.

"Whoa … that girl is wild! I'm impressed!" Remarked Juliette.

"Be serious. She could possible drown. Unlikely, but not zero percent." Said Trevor firmly.

At this, Juliette nodded in understanding. She seemed to recognise this was a time she shouldn't be acting super reckless.

"Look, if you see her please do not shove her off the edge. Just keep her somewhere safe and not in the water until I get there." Requested Trevor. "If you find her give me a signal."

"Like what?" Asked Juliette.

"I dunno … yell the words 'booper duper' or something?" Suggested Trevor. "Good luck winning immunity."

With that, Trevor sped off and rounded a corner. Juliette nodded to herself and ran onwards.

"Ok, that's another thing on the old to-do list." Noted Juliette. "Still, this really makes me think..."

Juliette's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I should so do a challenge while hammered." Said Juliette with a laugh.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So, basically do the challenge while being an American?)**

 **Trevor:** I'm mainly playing for myself in this game, but I'm a protective guy. Given my job is to take care of three little kids, I guess some of my guardian nature has carried over to the game. My plan right now is fairly simple: ensure me and Roana are the last two Preps in the challenge, and then I'll throw it so she wins immunity. She's my closest ally, and I know I'm safe given I have allies with … basically everybody but Peach. ...Feels kinda odd to have things sow ell planned, but … being a Butler is about organisation.

 **Juliette:** Trevor seems to be just a little bit of a stick in the mud. But, that's ok. I guess without sticks in mud, we can't have thrill seekers, and stuff.

* * *

Boonie quickly climbed up a ladder. Just a few rungs below him, Kenny was in hot pursuit, and was starting to close the gap between them.

"You can run, but you can't hide sweetie!" Smirked Kenny.

"Aw geez." Gulped Boonie.

Boonie continued to climb as quickly as he could go, but soon Kenny grabbed onto his foot.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're coming with me … and then going into the water." Smirked Kenny. "If you come quietly, I'll do it gentle as possible, kay-kay?"

"Not today!" Replied Boonie.

Boonie hit both of his shoes together, which blasted out some foot into Kenny's face.

"Ack! My beautiful eyes!" exclaimed Kenny before he began to fall backwards. "Waaaah!"

Kenny fell off the ladder and landed on his back on the ground.

BAM!

"Owwwww..." Whined Kenny.

Boonie looked surprised to say the least.

"Whoa, I can't believe that actually worked." Noted Boonie as he resumed climbing the ladder.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Soot shoes, patent pending.)**

 **Boonie:** Honestly, I only invented that feature 'cuz my cousins bet me I couldn't. Well, at least _one_ invention worked.

 **Kenny:** Note to self, watch out for Boonie. He's dangerous … and gosh, he has some _amazing_ shoes.

* * *

Orwell kept himself moving. Staying in one place was not just poor play, but also very risky.

"I wonder where everybody else is." Pondered Orwell ."Ok, fourteen people left and Fortune is not one of them … this could work."

Orwell then spotted Roana nearby, trying to keep her balance on a tilting platform.

"Wheee!" Cheered Roana. "Better than yoga!"

Orwell nodded to himself and began to approached Roana, carefully balancing on the walkway as he did so.

"No worries here." Chuckled Orwell.

"Incorrect." Said a voice.

Orwell yelped as he was lightly shoved off the platform and into the water below.

"Nothing personal, I just want immunity is all." Chuckled Arthur. "Later!"

Arthur sped away as Orwell surfaced.

"Awwww..." Groaned Orwell in disappointment, before JARA swooped down to grab him out of the water.

" **ORWELL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hey, at least there were no girls with wet shirts near him.)**

 **Orwell:** I guess I should have seen that one coming.

* * *

Woody was walking around, keeping an eye out for any of the other players. He moved along a rotating platform, hopping off at the right moment and onto solid ground once more.

"This is f*cking boring." Muttered Woody.

Woody then smirked.

"Can't say I'm f*cking shocked though. I bet the others are hiding, feeling so f*cking _scared_ of me." Smirked Woody.

Footsteps.

"Time for action, b*tch." Chuckled Woody as he stepped into the shadows.

Woody stayed hidden, and a few moments later Juliette walked by.

"Thirteen left in the challenge and we've still not lost a single member." Noted Juliette. "Best team ever. Though, I wonder who will lose first?"

"Wonder no longer, b*tch!" Smirked Woody as he picked Juliette up with one hand.

"Hey! Watch it buster!" Yelled Juliette.

Woody clearly did not 'watch it' as he tossed Juliette off the edge of the platform and into the water. Juliette surfaced a few moments later and shook a fist at Woody.

"You!" Yelled Juliette.

"Hey, it's immunity b*tch." Shrugged Woody.

"Ah, good point." Conceded Juliette. "Woo, what a rush!"

" **JULIETTE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris.

"And Woody is closer to immunity." Smirked Woody as BARA swooped down and grabbed Juliette, carrying her off towards the shore.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jock strap'd.)**

 **Juliette:** Eh, I'll give credit where it's due, Woody did make a point in that it's a free for all. Besides, he probably needs immunity more than I do.

* * *

Woody smirked to himself and continued on his way, strutting a little.

"Heh, no kids can stop the f*cking Woodster." Smirked Woody confidently.

"I'm no kid, I'm a NERD!" Yelled an angry voice.

Before Woody could react he had been roughly shoved from behind, sending him falling face first into the water. He surfaced and glared at Patrick.

"What the f*ck, man?!" Yelled Woody.

"Get a job! Get some humility! Oh, and _**GET F*CKED**_!" Roared Patrick as he stomped away.

Woody watched Patrick leave and rolled his eyes.

"What a f*cking sore winner." Muttered Woody.

With that, BARA swooped down and grabbed Woody out of the water.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wood … chopped!)**

 **Woody:** (He groans). Beaten by a f*cking nerd? Aw, sh*t…

* * *

Patrick marched along, muttering obscenities to himself.

"That guy gives challenge runs a bad name." Grumbled Patrick.

Meanwhile somebody was sneaking up carefully behind Patrick. The p*ssed off gaming nerd did not hear them and prepared to make his way down a ladder.

But before he could, he found himself grabbed.

"Bad touch!" Yelled Patrick.

"Sorry man, it's you or me." Stated Boonie.

Patrick responded by kicking Boonie in the crotch.

"ACK!" Yelled Boonie.

The two nerds struggled for a few moments, but after a short duel one of them made themselves open to an attacked and got shoved off the platform and into the water below.

The intercom turned on.

" **AND WITH THAT**...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **PATRICK IS ELIMINATED AND BOONIE WINS IMM UNITY!"**

"F*CK!" Yelled Patrick as he surfaced.

"Jus' what I needed." Said Boonie in relief.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Groin attacks are not always the answer…)**

 **Patrick:** Urrrrrrgh, dammit…

 **Boonie:** Damn, that was _too_ close. I can't afford anymore mess-ups after today, or I'll be more roasted than the monthly wolf barbecue back home…

* * *

Yazz stood at the highest point of the Rig of Rowdyness, looking all around and keeping an eye on where everybody was.

"Heheheh! They can't sneak up on me if I can see them coming." Smirked Yazz. "Now to do as the Romans do, and camp on X-Box, but in real life."

Yazz glanced around at the drop to the ground around her.

"Hm, I wonder how many people die every day from falling." Pondered Yazz. "Well, whatever the case, I'm not gonna be one of the four to die today! But, who will? Hmmm … probably Orwell. But beyond that … I'm gonna love watching this episode at home once I win. Seeing all the decisions and the cries of 'off with his slash her head'. Heheh!"

Yazz then yelped as a gust of wing almost made her lose her balance.

"Hmm … maybe I should get off this flagpole." Decided Yazz. "My bum feels weird."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Flagpoles, they';re where monologues happen!)**

 **Yazz:** What can I say? Being up high and breathing the dangerously thin air … it makes me think.

* * *

Boonie found himself on a bridge. There were platforms above him, but nobody seemed to be up there.

"Well, I'm safe … but, I guess I oughta try'n make sure nobody on the team places twentieth." Noted Boonie.

Boonie walked onwards, but before he could exit the bridge Asa jumped down from above, doing a three point landing and gazing at him.

"Hello. I suggest you start running now." Stated Asa.

Boonie turned tail, knowing it was his best option. But before he could run off the bridge Taylor jumped down from below, landing with force.

"Running away?" Smirked Taylor, cracking her knuckles.

Boonie immediately grabbed out what looked like pepper spray from his pocket.

"Pepper spray? Don't make me _**laugh**_." Scoffed Taylor. "Buh-bye."

At that moment Asa ran up behind Boonie and easily grabbed him by the back of his sleeveless jacket and then tossed him into the water with even more ease.

" **BOONIE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris. " **THE NERDS WILL BE VOTING FIRST TONIGHT**!"

Asa nodded in satisfaction as DARA carried Boonie to shore.

"Not a bad effort. You're good at distractions." Complimented Asa stoically.

"Eh, I'm a loud b*tch, might as well put it to use and sh*t." Shrugged Taylor, though she was smirking.

From a higher platform Dale watched the two carefully.

"I sure hope the other teams are smart enough to gang up on them before it's too late." Muttered Dale. "But if I have to kick them off, fine by me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Redneck? More like wet-neck!)**

 **Boonie:** The worst part? Not losin', but the fact I think a leech bit me.

 **Asa:** Only one can be immune of course, but it's only logical to work together with one's team to reduce the number of other people you have to watch out for. Trapping seems to be a good tactic, based on what just happened.

* * *

Sanjay slowly slinked along, keeping his eyes open and aware in case somebody tried to sneak up on him. Before long he spotted Trevor and Roana walking just ahead of him, the former holding the latter steady.

"… Dat booty." Chuckled Sanjay, laughing obnoxiously. "Heh, two for one deal plus immunity. Who could resist?"

With his plan made Sanjay charged towards his team mates at full speed, ready to shove both of them into the drink … no pun intended, of course.

"Oh look, that cloud looks like Chris!" Chuckled Roana, pulling Trevor to the side and pointing up at the sky.

Sanjay sped past them and, due to his high speed, was unable to stop himself from running off the edge of the Rig of Rowdyness where he fell into the cold water.

"Oh yeah, so it does." Agreed Trevor. "Now it falls to me to find a cloud even more interesting. Heheh."

Roana and Trevor walked off while Sanjay surfaced and let out a shriek.

"COLD!" Wailed Sanjay.

" **SANJAY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris.

"Unfairly, may I add." Frowned Sanjay bitterly as FARA swooped down and grabbed him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Might want to step on the brake peddle, buddy.)**

 **Sanjay:** Urgh, seriously? Pffft, whatever, I've got the votes tonight anyway. Immunity would be greedy and stuff.

* * *

Kenny had recovered from falling onto his back and was looking around for other players to eliminate.

"Preps! Jocks! Fellow Oddballs? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Sang Kenny cheerfully, calling loudly.

Upon getting no response Kenny pouted, and leaned against a wall.

"Oh, this so … so … silly." Sighed Kenny. "I'm here for action, not free time. I have enough of that back home as it is."

Kenny counted on his fingers for a moment.

"Ok, eight people left … and including me, there are three oddballs. Huh, I might just get immunity after all." Noted Kenny. "Though if I let Arthur win it, perhaps he could be more inclined to listen to my offer I made earlier. It's a super fickle thing, this game."

Kenny heard the sound of a clang nearby and nodded to himself.

"Ready you're not, here I come!" Said Kenny with an effeminate giggle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Look out, Kenny is about!)**

 **Kenny:** At this point, I think whoever wins immunity will not affect very much on our humble little team. From what I understand, it's really just between Orwell and Fortune, and that seems unlikely to change. But I do win immunity … perhaps I'd be allowed to pass it on to Orwell? I should ask Chris about that, shouldn't I sweeties?

* * *

Trevor and Roana stood near the edge of the Rig of Rowdyness, looking out at the water.

"This water … it makes me think. I should sooooo have my own pool party after I win." Giggled Roana.

"After you sober up, why not?" Shrugged Trevor.

"Am I in trouble?" Asked Roana shyly, giggling a little.

"Well, no damage was done but I'd prefer it if you didn't go getting yourself smashed again. Given this is a water challenge of sorts, I've been really worried every second you were out of my sight." Said Trevor seriously.

"Sorry." Said Roana sincerely, her eyes just a little unfocused.

"I forgive you, but do not let it happen again." Requested Trevor. "But now … good job winning immunity."

And with that, Trevor calmly jumped off the platform and into the water.

"What fine form." Noted Roana.

" **TREVOR HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**! **ROANA WINS IMMUNITY**!" Announced Chris.

"Woohoo! Party time!" Cheered Roana.

"Party's over!" Smirked Arthur as he ran up out of nowhere and shoved Roana into the water. "Next time, watch your back."

Arthur jogged off, looking very confident in himself while Trevor quickly swam to Roana and held her above the water.

"I'm fine, Trevor." Giggled Roana.

"I'm just being rightfully cautious." Replied Trevor, before FARA swooped down and grabbed the two preps.

" **ROANA IS ELIMINATED**! **THE PREPS WILL BE VOTING SECOND TONIGHT**!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shortest party ever.)**

 **Trevor:** All in all, kind of a very … memorable challenge, shall we say. At least I don't have to worry about my closest ally going home. Looks like it might be Peach heading out tonight, based on current common sense.

 **Roana:** I sobered up about ten minutes after getting to shore … whoa, I could have been in trouble if not for Trevor. I owe him a serious apology. Still … fun challenge, and immunity. Result!

* * *

Kenny arrived at the area he had heard the clang. He gazed around, but he saw nothing. Kenny tapped his foot as he pondered this. He even briefly glanced over the edge of the Rig of Rowdyness, in case somebody was hiding from him by hanging off the edge.

"Huh. Looks like I'm all on my lonesome." Noted Kenny.

"Guess again!" Said a voice.

Kenny was punched hard in the back and sent forwards into the eater, reeling in pain as he hit the water. Regardless, he was able to surface.

" **KENNY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris.

"Owie wowie!" Moaned Kenny. "Oooo, you!"

Dale just gave Kenny a playful wave.

"Sorry man, I'm only loyal to the Jocks, not the Oddballs!" Replied Dale, winking.

"For a little guy, you sure punch hard." Admitted Kenny as JARA swooped down and grabbed him.

"Who, me? Nah." Chuckled Dale as he sped away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Big power in a small package, perhaps?)**

 **Kenny:** Gee, and here I was thinking I was a toughie. I'll keep this in mind for the merge. But, sixth out of twenty … I'd call that pretty super.

 **Dale:** I may be small, but if I can sneak up on somebody from behind … heheheh, size becomes irrelevant.

* * *

Arthur was making his way up to the top platform of the Rig of Rowdyness. He was in search of Yazz.

"Yazz, come on out!" Called Arthur. "I don't like it either, but we're gonna have to duel for one of us to win immunity!"

When Arthur received no response he sighed.

"Ok then, so be it. Let the hunt begin." Decided Arthur.

Arthur soon arrived at the top platform and looked around. Yazz stood nearby, looking up at the clouds.

"Almost seems too easy." Noted Arthur as he begin to creep towards Yazz.

Arthur was soon in shoving distance and prepared to make his move…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

but before he could do so Asa grabbed him from behind and then threw him off the platform and down into the water below.

" **ARTHUR HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**! **YAZZ WINS IMMUNITY**!" Announced Chris.

"Thanks for the help there." Giggled Yazz.

"No problem." Assured Asa.

"But now you're next." Said Taylor as she appeared behind Yazz.

"Fine by me. I have no way to beat you guys, and I'm safe anyway. Commence with the shoving!" Declared Yazz.

"Gladly." Smirked Taylor as she roughly shoved Yazz off the edge and down into the water.

" **YAZZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**! **THE ODDBALLS WILL BE VOTING THIRD TONIGHT**!" Announced Chris. " **JOCKS WILL BE VOTING LAST, BUT IMMUNITY FOR THEM IS STILL UP FOR GRABS**!

Asa and Taylor glanced at each other.

"There is only one way this can end." Noted Asa. "One of us wins this duel, and then takes out Dale."

"In that case … hope you like water!" Yelled Taylor as she charged at Asa, ready to fight.

Asa yawned and easily put the shorter and smaller girl into a headlock.

"Terribly sorry to say it Taylor, but you are rather predictable." Said Asa stoically.

With that, Asa shoved Taylor off the edge.

" _ **F*************CK**_!" Yelled Taylor as she fell, before hitting the water with a loud splash.

" **TAYLOR HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**!" Announced Chris.

Asa nodded to herself in satisfaction.

"Now, where's Dale?" Pondered Asa.

Asa was then grabbed by her arm and roughly shoved forwards into the water down below.

"Right here." Snickered Dale.

Asa surfaced and lightly sighed. A moment later BARA swooped down and grabbed both girls out of the water.

" **ASA IS ELIMINATED**! **DALE WINS IMMUNITY**!" Announced Chris. " **THIS CHALLENGE IS NOW OVER**!"

"Can't touch this." Smirked Dale, giggling a little as SARA flew over to take him back to shore.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Four immune, and four yet to be doomed!)**

 **Arthur:** Eh, I guess I can live with this. I'm not the target right now anyway. (Arthur shrugs_

 **Yazz:** Looks like I was wrong, I won't be going home today. Heh, feels great to be wrong. But now … who _is_ gonna go home?

 **Taylor:** Of all people to lose to, I lose to _**Dale**_? (Taylor grumbles and punches the wall). Whatever. Not like I'm in danger. I'll just see what Asa says and do that.

 **Asa:** Hm, shame. Oh well, Dale earned it. My focus is on Woody tonight anyway, not him.

 **Dale:** I bet Taylor is having a tantrum right now that she can't get rid of me. (Dale snickers) Ooh, I wish I could see it! Now … who to cast out of the 'gang'?

* * *

 **(Not Too Much Later)**

* * *

The twenty students stood at the shore of the lake, everybody but Dale still a little wet. Chris flashed a grin for the camera while SARA played some highlights of the challenge on its screen.

"I'd day that was probably the best challenge so far! So much shoving!" Cackled Chris. "A little disappointed at the lack of ear pulling, but I'll live. Speaking of which … Dale, Boonie, Yazz and Roana? You all live to see another day. Please step forwards."

The four immunity winners did as they were asked. As they did so, SARA produced four gold crowns from behind itself, each embedded with shiny jewels and an insignia in the shape of Chris' head at the front.

"These are immunity crowns. When you wear one you don't just look like a complete narcissistic, but you are also safe from the danger of being voted off." Stated SARA. "In addiction, this season you are allowed to pass on immunity to another player, if you so choose … once the merge starts that is. Today, you may _**not**_ pass on your immunity."

"Stylish." Noted Roana. "Heh, I guess this kinda proves that I'm a party queen, huh?"

"… Eh, I prefer my bandanna." Shrugged Dale.

"Looks kinda … flashy." Noted Boonie, tapping the crown uncertainly.

"I look just like the Queen of Crazy-Town!" Giggled Yazz.

Chris and SARA turned to the rest of the students.

"As for the rest of you … you are in danger. Four of you will be getting voted off tonight, and fittingly each of you has a one in four chance of it being you, on your own team." Smirked Chris. "Have fun!"

"You have two hours until the voting ceremony. Make that time count." Stated SARA. "For those unaware, the votes will take place in the Principles Office. Signs will be set up so you can find out!"

"With that, later skaters!" Snickered Chris.

The students headed out. The four immunity winners all felt calm, but most of the others felt at least a little nervous. Who would be going home.

SARA glanced at Chris.

"FYI, _nobody_ says 'later skaters' these days." Stated SARA.

"I'd rather be a _has-been_ than a _**never-was**_." Said Chris with a smug sneer.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Implying that Chris was famous. Hilarious!)**

 **Finneas:** Well, the main target was immune, but that's no cause for concern. Just change the vote to Patrick, it is really that simple.

 **Juliette:**...So, what, am I the swing vote or the main target? I better ask around to see what's going on.

 **Kenny:** Oh my, this might be a bit of an oopsie. Hopefully I can work something out with Arthur, or Orwell is doomed. It's gotta be Fortune because _**I'm**_ not going home sweetheart, and who would vote Arthur? Hmmm, what to do, what to do.

 **Peach:** Whelp, you know what they say … hi ho, ho ho, it's off to elimination I go! Heehee! Hmm … I wonder who I should vote for? Trevor? Because Roana is immune and Goldie and Sanjay allied with me, sooooo … not many other options … or any, for that matter. Eeyup.

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

Asa was doing pull-ups on a bar while Taylor was messily munching on some corn on the cob.

"You eat messily." Noted Asa.

Taylor swallowed and then shrugged.

"So? Not like table manners are gonna win me this game." Said Taylor, looking indifferent. "Ok, who's the b*tch we're sending out? Because one way or the other, I ain't fussed who I vote for out of the others."

"I think we should lose Woody." Stated Asa, still doing pull-ups. "He's tough, yes, but so are most of us … besides, he's probably the least bright of us. Additionally, I feel the fact he punches the first person he sees everyday will only make him problematic to keep around."

"If he punches me I'd send that b*tch running home crying." Scoffed Taylor.

"Exactly my point. You two are incompatible." Nodded Asa.

"Uh … is that one of them sexuality jokes or something?" Asked Taylor hands on her hips.

"Negative. It's me saying you two will only end up wanting each other dead." Stated Asa.

"Eh, point." Shrugged Taylor.

"Well, that's two votes, so we should work on getting a third one." Continued Asa as she dropped down from the pull-up bar. "I'll talk to Juliette about that."

"What should I do?" Asked Taylor.

"Not get p*ssed off." Recommended Asa. "I suspect the boys may feel voting for you is an idea worth considering."

"… F*ck." Muttered Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: At least she won't be in last place.)**

 **Asa:** I would have wanted to vote for Dale for his lack of muscle … but maybe it's just as well that I can't. I somehow think it would be hard to get Taylor to not want to vote for Woody, given he's already p*ssed her off quite a bit. This team, I tell you … for once the violence is on the pitch, not the terraces.

 **Taylor:** People would vote for me over Woody? Woody?! I feel f*cking insulted.

* * *

Woody brushed his teeth in front of the mirror and grinned.

"Damn, those pearly whites look more awesome than f*cking diamonds." Smirked Woody.

" _If I had a hammer_." Thought Dale dryly. "Ok, sooooo … elimination. What fun! Who do you think we should get rid of? I'm _all_ ears."

"Well, who has no f*cking chance of going home?" Asked Woody. "I got rules, b*tch and I cannot disobey them."

"So I have noticed." Drawled Dale. "Look, we need to vote for the same person, ok?"

"Sorry little b*tch, but that's a no go. The b*stard rules are how I am playing." Said Woody, setting down the toothbrush.

Dale pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"If you get the most votes you go home. By not piling votes onto a person that other people are voting for you will probably get the most. You will go home early and look like a moron. Do you understand me?" Asked Dale in a sugary sweet voice.

"Hmmmm, maybe I'll vote for Juliette, or some sh*t." Pondered Woody.

" _ **Why**_ would anybody vote for her?" Asked Dale.

"Exactly why I'm gonna vote for her, b*tch." Smirked Woody.

Dale took a breath and mentally counted to ten.

"I happened to hear that the other girls are voting for Juliette." Lied Dale.

"Damn, can't be casting my f*cking vote for her then." Frowned Woody. "Any ideas who is no target at all?"

Dale walked away to the door.

"I will get back to you on that soon." Replied Dale.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It really is like Zapp and Kif!)**

 **Woody:** Hey, I may be a f*cking celebrity, but the rules apply to me like they do anybody else. If I'm gonna do this challenge run right, I gotta obey the f*cking rules. ...Besides, as if any b*tch would target me. How could you vote for this f*cking package? (Woody flexes)

 **Dale:** (He is banging his head against the wall of the confessional). Woody. Is. F*cking. Retarded.

* * *

Juliette was on the roof of the Gym, pacing.

"Nobody is talking to me. Urgh, I bet they all want me gone. What did I do to turn them against me?" Muttered Juliette nervously. "I can't go out _this_ early! I can't!"

"I think you are overreacting." Stated Asa as she walked up behind Juliette. "Problem?"

"Tell it to me straight, am I going home?" Asked Juliette in resignation.

"No. In fact, You're probably the safest person besides Dale." Admitted Asa.

"Really? Kick ass!" Cheered Juliette.

"Taylor and I are voting for Woody. I would recommend that you consider doing the same." Stated Asa.

"… Sure, that works. He _**did**_ punch me after all." Admitted Juliette.

Asa nodded, lightly smiling in fact, and gracefully jumped off the roof and fell into a three point landing upon hitting the ground. And so, Juliette was along once more.

"Huh … this is oddly simple." Noted Juliette. "Too simple. I almost preferred the danger."

Juliette heard a giggle and glanced back. Dale was climbing up onto the roof and, once on solid ground, gave Juliette a playful wave.

"Soooo, how's it going?" Asked Dale with a sly wink.

"About as good as can be expected when I'm not immune, unlike a certain somebody." Replied Juliette with a smirk.

"I'm such a celebrity … but don't tell Woody I said that." Giggled Dale.

Juliette mined zipping her lips.

"Ok, Woody is a target, just getting that out of the way … any chance you'd vote for one of the other girls, pretty please?" Asked Dale with big puppy dog eyes. "I'm fine with either, really."

Juliette tapped her head in thought.

"… Sorry Dale, but Woody _**did**_ punch me." Said Juliette, pouting.

"I understand. Such a shame." Said Dale dramatically. "But … if you join us boys, you get two guys ready to follow your lead. A sexy harem perhaps. Heehee!"

Dale giggled to himself as he walked away before sliding down the drainpipe to the ground, leaving Juliette by herself and looking thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Decisions, decisions!)**

 **Juliette:** Yay, no target here! Woo! (Does a bit of air guitar) Haha! But seriously, what do I do? I vote with the boys and get power, or I vote with the girls and say bye-bye to Mr Punch. I knew being a swing vote would be exciting, but I didn't think it'd be _**this**_ exciting!

* * *

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

Lola and Finneas were quick to meet up in the usual section of the library. They spoke in hushed voices so as to not be overheard.

"Ok, so … the plan to vote Boonie suddenly seems a whole lot less possible." Noted Lola, mug full of coffee in hand.

"Obviously." Drawled Finneas. "But there is a back-up in plain sight."

"Explain." Smiled Lola.

Finneas gave Lola a look.

"Is it not obvious? We get rid of Patrick." Said Finneas dryly. "I mean, besides getting angry and talking about bad games, what does he do for us?"

"Um, well..." Lola trailed off, not wanting to admit her second alliance. "I heard him bragging to Boonie about how he took out Woody. You've seen Woody, he's a tank and f*cking _sexy_! _**Oh yes**_. ...Um, yeah, so, Patrick could _really_ back us up in challenges, which we need more strength for. You know we do."

Finneas nodded, considering this point.

"Well if not Patrick then it'd have to be Yorkie." Stated Finneas.

"… Maybe we can make that happen?" Suggested Lola. "Sure, I like Yorkie, but … if it would help the team..."

"You know, I think it would be worth voting for her as well." Agreed Finneas. "We're a duo, Patrick is somewhat tough and Boonie, if nothing else, has muscle too … Yorkie isn't needed. Plus, we can stop her and Boonie from becoming a strong duo."

"This is gonna be a hard vote … I actually like everybody on this team." Admitted Lola. "I was kinda hoping to have an in-depth talk about boys with Yorkie to see if she is _**really**_ as innocent as she acts. Heheheheh! But … the game itself comes first. Always will."

"Glad you are able to see that." Nodded Finneas. "Now, one of us will have to talk to Patrick about this."

"I'll do it." Offered Lola. "This job requires … a _woman's touch_. Heehee!"

"Charming." Drawled Finneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Maybe it really will be that simple.)**

 **Finneas:** Me and Lola are the classic Red Oni Blue Oni. I can only hope she will be able to stay on task as she is now. I'll admit, it does kind of annoy me how juvenile she can be at times … but given she's my current closest ally, I'll keep that issue silent. Until I eventually vote for her, if it comes to it.

 **Lola:** Ok, time to talk to Patrick … about something other than romance. Gee, this is new territory for me!

* * *

Patrick took a book off of a shelf and gave it a look over.

"Hmm … 'not human'." Read Patrick. "… Everything about this show is _**not human**_! The canteen food tasted like camel sh*t!

Lola walked up and leaned against a shelf.

"So, how are you thinking of voting?" Asked Lola.

"Yorkie." Grunted Patrick.

"Well, that's how it's looking for the whole team" Said Lola with a nod. "Any reason you're voting for her?"

"She's the most annoying person here, besides you … and I am allied with you." Declared Patrick. "Besides, what does she add?"

"… You know, you make a fine point." Admitted Lola. "Also, good job taking down Woody today."

Patrick chuckled and tried (and failed) to look modest.

"When you are **The** Nerd, this sort of thing just comes naturally." Winked Patrick, before scowling. "And there is nothing natural about role-playing!"

"Um … I guess that's one point of view." Said Lola, blushing a little.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is it the winning point of view though? Keep reading and find out!)**

 **Patrick:** We need more muscle. Finneas is terrible at challenge, true, but he's get more brain power than Yorkie who is only slightly stronger than him. Obvious choice is obvious.

* * *

Boonie and Yorkie were both quietly reading, the former a comic book and the latter a very thick rulebook for some kind of role playing game.

"It's mighty quiet." Noted Boonie. "Too quiet."

"Makes me suspect the worst." Murmured Yorkie. "Any ideas how this vote will go?"

"None." Admitted Boonie. "Finneas should fill us in. Ah, here he is now."

Finneas walked up and gave the two a curt nod.

"I'll keep this short as the vote is looming ever closer. It's gonna be Patrick." Explained Finneas. "He doesn't add much of anything to the team, wouldn't you agree?"

"He did get Woody out of the challenge." Pointed out Yorkie.

"Funnily enough, Lola said that too." Chuckled Finneas. "Well, see you guys at the vote. Should be pretty simple."

"Honestly, that sounds like jus' what I need right now." Admitted Boonie. "I damn sure underestimated the stress this game can cause."

"I bet we all did in some way." Replied Finneas as he walked away.

Yorkie and Boonie once again picked up their books.

"Boonie … Finneas said Lola had said the same as me. Does that mean he was talking to her as well?" Asked Yorkie. "Maybe double dealing, if that's the phrase for it?"

"Maybe. But I reckon he's still with us." Shrugged Boonie. "We'll be fine, trust me."

"Easy for you to say." Pouted Yorkie before burying her nose back in her book.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh this vote will be a mess…)**

 **Boonie:** A good point? I ain't worried for myself. A bad point? I'm worried for my ally. Guess I'll have to wait and see what ends up happenin'.

 **Finneas:** ... I guess I feel kinda bad about betraying them … but this is a game to be won, and I feel safer with Lola and, if he were to officially join us, Patrick. The team needs muscle … I suppose I suck at challenges too, but the fact is I have a better strategic game than Yorkie, thankfully.

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

Kenny and Orwell quickly met up together on the roof of the woodshop building once they got back from the challenge.

"Ok, so tell my straight … am I boned?" Asked Orwell.

"Funny words for a pervert to say." Giggled Kenny, before sighing. "But I'll be honest … it does not look good right now. In fact, I dare say it is _super_ bad. Super bad _**indeed**_."

"Oh no..." Groaned Orwell. "I've wanted to get on this show for so long, and now I'm gonna be kicked off in … um … eighteen place, right?"

"One of us will be eighteenth, but it ain't gonna be you, honey." Assured Kenny. "We just need to keep trying. Forgive me for the overused cliché of always bringing up my lover, but Wendy taught me a lot about perseverance. We went fishing once and were out there for two days straight, but we didn't give up. It made catching a fish just … super! Nothing is certain until the votes are cast, we can still fix this!"

"But how? I can't think straight when Fortune is nearby!" Moaned Orwell. "Even _Yazz_ makes me slightly nervous."

"Just leave it to me, sunshine." Assured Kenny. "In the meantime, try to stay away from Fortune. Babe, you don't wanna make yourself into an even bigger target."

"True." Agreed Orwell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yep, this is a dead end.)**

 **Kenny:** My only option is to make Arthur see that voting out Fortune is the best idea. Honey, what other options are there? Just gonna have to be super persistent, and hope for the best.

 **Orwell:** I want to play a good game, but as long as Fortune is here, scaring me with those big _bouncy_ terror titties, I'm gonna be doomed to toe the line between a MOR and OTT edit… yeah, I know about edgics. And my edit is probably just _embarrassing_ right now … stupid titties…

* * *

The other three oddballs were having a small meeting in the main room of the 'camp site'. Arthur leaned against a wall off to the side while Yazz and Fortune sat on chairs by a workbench.

"So, we're all in an agreement to vote for Orwell?" Prompted Yazz. "Or … would you rather it be Kenny? I'd rather the former, quite frankly because you can never have too many gal pals."

"Kenny is a boy." Giggled Fortune.

"He has the heart of a woman, and it is glorious." Giggled Yazz. "So, thoughts?"

"Orwell please. My girls scare him and it's not like I can get rid of them." Stated Fortune, throwing up his arms which caused her boobs to bounce.

"True, true." Agreed Yazz. "Arthur, anything to add to this forum?"

"I'm fine with it." Shrugged Arthur.

"… You ok Arthur? You seem tense today." Noted Yazz. "You sound like an inmate about to be executed. What up with dat?"

"I just get a little … mood, sometimes." Admitted Arthur wearily. "Let's just say it somewhat relates to why I have a therapist."

"Therapist?" Asked Yazz curiously. "I thought you had a doctor."

"The plot thickens!" Declared Fortune.

"Drop it." Stated Arthur firmly. "So, a three to, most likely, two vote for Orwell. Done and done. With that, I'm gonna hang out by myself until the vote. Later."

Arthur left, and so the two girls were by themselves.

"… So, pop quiz, have you named your boobs? Or am I the only girl here who does that?" Asked Fortune to make conversation.

"War on the left, death on the right." Said Yazz with a cheeky grin.

* * *

 **(Confessional: This vote looks more locked up than a criminal in Alcatraz.)**

 **Yazz:** Something must have happened to Arthur sometime before the show, but … what could it be? He said I'd be happier not knowing, but what could that mean? Hmmmmm…

 **Fortune:** … Is this gimmick working? Something tells me I'm still showing a bit too much depth…

* * *

Arthur chilled by himself behind the back of the woodshop building. He closed his eyes and listened to the quietness. Nothing after nothing filled his ears.

"A moment of your time, pretty please?" Asked a voice hopefully.

Arthur opened his eyes as Kenny walked up.

"Is there any way at all I could convince you to not vote off Orwell?" Asked Kenny hopefully. "The poor darling has so much to offer. When he's not near Fortune he's a much more competent player, swearsies!"

"I'm really sorry Kenny, but the vote is pretty set right now. It's three to two against Orwell … four to one if you accept he's done for and join us." Stated Arthur. "I don't like it much either, the fact he has a little quirk that causes him such woe … I can honestly relate to it, but somebody has to go home."

"I guess you're right." Pouted Kenny. "… What quirk do you have?"

"Personal." Stated Arthur.

"Of course, of course." Nodded Kenny. "Well, it may look bad … but, nothing is certain until the votes are cast."

"Best of luck, but my vote is staying against Orwell. Yazz is the one you'd need to talk to." Said Arthur, glancing at the darkening sky.

"Oh, I _will_." Vowed Kenny.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Obvious vote is looking obvious.)**

 **Arthur:** ...Kenny sure is persistent, I'll give him that.

 **Kenny:** Urgh … what else can I do? I'm trying super duper hard to make progress, but it seems a lost cause. Well, last season had Chris ask questions at the votes … if I give a simply _**fabulous**_ statement, I just might save Orwell. If not … I better put on my danger shoes because I'll be in danger net time we lose … poop!

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

Peach sat on a sofa, tapping her fingers together.

"… I am nervous." Declared Peach.

"Don't be." Said Sanjay as he walked up. "You'll be _fine_."

"Well, if you say so … guess it's true!" Said Peach with a giggle. "So, um, who we voting? I'm not so sure how this 'strategy' thing works."

"Just do as I say, right to the letter, and you'll be where you need to be." Promised Sanjay. "Right now, I think it would be the best idea for you to vote out Goldie. She seems … snakey.

"Well, I don't like snakes." Admitted Peach, shivering. "Okie dokie! Oh! Maybe we should call her 'Bronzie'? Heehee!"

"Now _that_ I can get behind." Said Sanjay, chuckling in approval.

Sanjay left and Peach was alone again.

" _Wait … Goldie is my ally too_. _Oh dear, this might be awkward_." Thought Peach.

Goldie slinked up and leaned over the side of the sofa, playfully leering at Peach.

"Something on your mind?" Said Goldie with a wink.

"Um … nothing to do with the vote." Lied Peach. "So, who we gonna send packing?"

"Well, it may come as a shock … but Sanjay is total snake. We should get rid of him." Suggested Goldie.

"Snakes are horrible." Mumbled Peach. "Okie dokie smokey! It's on my to-do list!"

"You're a smart player to listen to me, amigo." Smirked Goldie, giggling a little.

Goldie walked away, one hand on her hip, and the Peach looked nervous.

"… Oh dear, which ally do I listen to? Oh, of _**all**_ the times to not be able to read minds and see the future!" Whined Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Listen to your heart!)**

 **Sanjay:** And she listens. Heheheheh, but of course it'll be Peach who is gonna be sent home. She'd need the eyes of a deity to see it coming!

 **Goldie:** Peach sure is trusting … _too_ trusting. A shame, but she'll soon be muy surprised when she goes home!

* * *

Roana and Trevor both walked onto a balcony, having just been spoken to secretly by both Sanjay and Goldie at different points in time within the last half an hour.

"So … word on the street is it'll be Peach going home tonight." Noted Trevor.

"I heard that too. Darn shame though." Admitted Roana. "She may be a little insensitive, but she knows how to have a good time."

"That's the game for you." Stated Trevor. "People can go at any time."

Roana nodded and the two silently looked out at the surrounding area for a few minutes.

"I'm really sorry I went and got tipsy. I just had a bit too much fun before the challenge and didn't keep track of how much I was drinking. I'll make up for it." Promised Roana.

"I appreciate the apology. And ... I accept it." Smiled Trevor. "… Should we share a toast and a drink to the final sixteen?"

"Oh, so I'm allowed to drink now?" Smirked Roana.

The two friends shared a good laugh for a few moments. But they stopped when they heard footsteps approaching them. They glanced back and saw Peach walking up.

"Hey guys! So, um, I was just kinda wondering … who are you thinking of voting for tonight?" Asked Peach sweetly.

Trevor and Roana exchanged a glance.

"Should we tell her?" Asked Trevor.

"… I kinda think it'd be meaner if we didn't." Admitted Roana. "Peach … its gonna be you. Four to one. Sorry, gal."

Peach looked stunned.

"… WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Gasped Peach.

Peach then seemed to realize something and looked confused.

"Hang on a moment … that's impossible." Noted Peach. "It makes no sense!"

"… How so?" Asked Trevor, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Sanjay told me that Goldie was going home and Goldie told me Sanjay was going home. They both said I was their ally, so why would the vote be four to one?" Asked Peach, looking confused.

Trevor frowned, piecing together what Peach was saying while Roana seemed thoughtful.

"Hang on … Sanjay and Goldie said I was there ally as well." Noted Roana.

"… Wouldn't you know it, they said that to me as well." Said Trevor, now smirking. "Well, well, _well_ , looks like I was right … they really are both full of sh*t. They both had the bright idea to ally with both of us … and from the looks of it, neither of them knows they we know, nor do they know they both had the same idea."

"Sneaky b*stards!" Exclaimed Roana. "We should do something about this."

"Agreed." Nodded Trevor.

"Um … am I still doomed?" Asked Peach.

Trevor smirked, putting a hand on Roana's shoulder and then on Peach's shoulder.

"How about we make this a real alliance, the three of us as one?" Suggested Trevor.

"Yay!" Cheered Peach, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Works for me." Agreed Roana, laughing. "But, which of the two snakes do we vote off?"

"… That depends on their reactions." Decided Trevor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oooo, BUSTED!)**

 **Trevor:** In retrospect I should have seen this coming. But, it's helped me figure out who my best allies are going to be. I think the moral of the story here is that if you're going to ally with a bunch of people at the same time, make sure they are _morons_ and not smart enough to compare notes … ok, technically we only realised because Peach spoke up, but you know the point I am desperately trying to make. (Trevor chuckles)

 **Roana:** I'm still in shock, gotta say. I'm gonna need a fair bit of yoga to chill out, cuz this twist is da bomb!

 **Peach:** … Well, that happened.

* * *

Sanjay and Goldie sat on the front steps of the run down prep house, watching the sky.

"… Wanna look for idols until the vote?" Suggested Sanjay.

"You read my mind, amigo." Grinned Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh boy…)**

 **Sanjay:** Serious topic now. You know what sucks about being me…? (Sanjay pauses and then smirks). _**Nothing**_!

* * *

 **(Principle's Office- Nitro Nerds' Elimination)**

* * *

The five Nerds entered the Principle's Office and sat down on the five plastic chairs that had been set up. Shelves of books were off to the side of the room and a cabinet of trophies was set up. A desk was set up which Chris sat behind. SARA stood off to the side, and behind SARA was a black door. A second door was off to the right side of the room. Chris flashed a grin to the camera and begin the elimination ceremony.

"Welcome to elimination Nerds! You lost the biggest, so one of you gets to have the dishonour of placing last on the leaderboard!" Declared Chris.

"Except Boonie, of course." Said SARA, its screen displaying a trophy with the words 'lucky bastard award' above it.

"And, that brings us along quite nicely to the questions." Declared Chris.

The host with the most paused for a few seconds to create some tension.

"Boonie, do you think you needed this immunity?" Asked Chris.

"Without a doubt Chris. I screw a bunch in the last challenge, so if I wasn't wearin' this crown … I'd be hosed." Admitted Boonie.

"He would be." Confirmed Patrick.

"Meanwhile, Lola, you are not immune. Do you feel in danger at all?" Asked Chris.

"Honestly … I don't. To my knowledge nobody has been talking about me." Admitted Lola, before smirking. "And if they have been, I do hope it was _**nice things**_..."

"Well, that is all kinds of creepy." Noted Chris. "Moving on a step … Patrick, do you feel you know who the bottom two are gonna be … and if so, who will be going home between them?"

"Well Chris, though it's total _**bullsh*t**_ , I might be in the bottom two." Scowled Patrick. "But I can forgive that … because the person going home tonight is Yorkie."

"What?!" Gasped Yorkie.

Boonie silently glanced towards Finneas, who stayed silent.

"Given that Boonie just glanced at you all suspicious like … anything you wish to share with us, Finneas?" Promoted Chris.

"...Well Chris, I _did_ initially ally with Boonie and Yorkie, I'll be honest there … but this game is fluid, and alliances are not an exception to that. Owing to Boonie's bombing yesterday and Yorkie's weakness, I felt it was best for my own chances in this game to stick with the stronger players who, like myself, are here for the long term." Stated Finneas calmly. "We have a weak team, physically at least, so for the good of the team and all of our chances Yorkie has to go. I welcome Boonie to join us in this."

Yorkie looked nervous by the time Finneas has stopped speaking.

"My, my, what drama!" Exclaimed Chris. "Yorkie, anything to say in response to that?"

Yorkie was silent for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths.

"… I have nothing..." Sighed Yorkie.

But then, Yorkie put on a more serious and valiant expression.

"But _**I**_ do!" Declared Yorkie the Light Knight. "Knight of the Nerd Table, look amongst thee! Who is the real weak link here? My own self? Or Sir Finneas?"

"Me?" Asked Finneas, raising an eyebrow,

"Affirmative, and on this quest of truth I bringeth proof!" Said Yorkie grandly. "Who lost in the first round of the eating challenge? Who fell behind in the boat race? Who was out in the first _thirty seconds_ of today's conquest? Thyn answer to these questions is Sir Finneas! Who is truly the weaker knave? Me … or him?"

Yorkie then looked nervous once more and covered up, shaking.

"… Humans are so strange." Noted SARA.

"We sure are." Said Chris proudly. "But now, it's time to vote. Lola, you're up. To cast a vote, head into the supply closet to my right. There are several ballot sheets; tick the box of the person you want to eliminate and explain your choice to the camera. The room is soundproof, so feel free to get … passionate."

Lola nodded and headed to cast her vote.

* * *

Once Patrick had cast the final vote the five Nerds sat quietly, waiting to see what the result would be. Chris tallied up the votes and sat behind the Principle's desk once more. He opened up a desk and took out four packs of peppermint gum.

"Gum is passed around a lot at school, and stuck under many a table as well. Given we're in school now it was the clear choice for this season's safety symbol." Stated Chris.

"No toast? Darn shame." Noted Boonie.

"When I call your name I will toss you a pack of gum. This means that you are safe. If I do not call your name then that means you are out of the game, and you must walk through the Door of Losers and then take the … heh, you'll see."

Chris paused for effect.

"Boonie, you're safe." Said Chris as he tossed Boonie a stick of gum. "Also safe tonight are..."

"Lola"

"Patrick"

Finneas and Yorkie were both left without a stick of gum. Finneas looked more or less calm while Yorkie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, but you were the first on my list." Stated Finneas.

"Hm, strange … because you're the first on my list." Replied Yorkie.

"If it makes you feel better." Shrugged Finneas.

Chris held up the last pack of gum for both Nerds to see.

"This is the final stick of gum of the night, and only one of you will ever get it." Stated Chris. "And, that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Yorkie!"

Yorkie let out a big sigh as she caught the pack of gum, fumbling with it for a moment. Finneas meanwhile lost his stoic expression and looked shocked.

" _ **What**_..." Muttered Finneas in horror.

"Yep, sorry Finneas, but you're out." Smirked Chris.

After a few moments of silently scowling Finneas closed his eyes and smirked, even chuckling a little.

"Well played Yorkie." Admitted Finneas. "I suppose this will look good on TV at the very least."

Finneas got to his feet and approached the Door of Losers.

"But, I _will_ be back. And when I am, our roles will be very much reversed." Warned Finneas. "I'm not done yet."

"But for the moment, you are." Stated Chris. "Go through the door and wait there until all of the eliminations are done."

"I think you guys made a mistake, but I suppose emotion affected your decision, not just logic." Said Finneas as he walked through the Door of Losers.

Once Finneas was gone Chris turned to the rest of the nerds.

"You guys have survived the first vote and made the jump from full twenty to final sixteen." Declared Chris. "But, you still have a long way to go. You may head off."

The four remaining Nerds got up and left. Boonie gave Yorkie a wink and a fist-bump while Patrick was muttering foul words. Lola meanwhile looked a little faraway.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You are the weakest link, goodbye.)**

 **Lola:** ...I'm still not sure if I made the right choice, but I'll live with it. We need more challenge strength and though Yorkie is weak … it's true, Finneas was weaker still.

* * *

 **(Principle's Office- Precious Preps' Elimination)**

* * *

The five Preps filed into the Principles' Office and sat down on the chairs. All of them looked reasonably confident. Chris gave a grin to the camera and got right into host mode.

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony Preps! Feeling nervous?" Teased Chris.

SARA began to play tense music for a few moments.

"Nice." Noted Chris.

"Its what I do." Replied SARA modestly.

"Now, before we get voting, I'm gonna start questioning." Stated Chris.

Chris paused for a moment or two.

"The first question goes to … Sanjay." Began Chris. "Has a clear target emerged on the team?"

"Oh, I think so Chris. And, the simply _fabulous_ part? They don't have any idea they're in danger right now." Giggled Sanjay.

"Goldie … you cameoed last season during the talent show. Do you think the fact you have just a _little_ prior experience on this show could make you a target?" Asked Chris.

"It'd be muy estupidio for them to target me for that." Shrugged Goldie. "But, for tonight at least it's not my culo on the line, Chris."

"Roana, you went to the challenge drunk … now you sit here with immunity. What is your take on that?" Asked Chris.

"My take is that I am just about as lucky as a horseshoe made out of four lead clovers and rabbit feet." Chuckled Roana.

"I'll take that to mean you are highly fortunate to be immune." Decided Chris. "Peach, you did pretty good in the first two challenges … so, _what_ happened today?"

"Let's just say I picked the wrong person to fall onto." Chuckled Peach sheepishly.

"Pffft!" Chuckled Sanjay, finding Peach's response amusing.

"Trevor, to finish us off … who do you think is going to be the target tonight?" Asked Chris.

"Well Chris … I'm afraid I'm gonna have to come off as a little bit of a d*ck and say that I, in fact, do not think … but rather, I _know_." Replied Trevor. "It's gonna be either Goldie or Sanjay going home."

"What?" Asked Sanjay on confusion.

"Que?" Blinked Goldie.

"It's come to the attention of the rest of us that they both allied with everybody and have been trying take control, and dupe us all. Well, all of us know now just what they've been pulling … question is, do they admit it?" Asked Trevor, crossing his arms.

Sanjay looked pale while Goldie looked nervous.

"This … this is _absurd_!" Exclaimed Goldie. "T-t-that is … a fallacy! Muy ridiculous! _Amigos_ , would I stir you wrong in such a way…?"

Sanjay was handing the fact he was caught with less grace.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening!" Shivered Sanjay. "Don't vote me off! I'll do anything! I … I … I'll vote Goldie, free of charge! Honest!"

Eeyup, less grace indeed.

"Oh, that's nice." Scoffed Goldie. "Well, how about I vote for you then? I'm sure the others will do the same."

Sanjay was unable to speak, just silently and frantically pointing at Goldie.

"Isn't it amazing how quickly the tables can turn?" Asked Chris in airy glee. "Well, time for you guys to make your choice … Peach, you're up first."

"I'm number one!" Cheered Peach.

"Just head into that door over to the side of the room to cast your vote. As I told the nerds, grab a ballot sheet and tick the box of the person you want gone and explain your choice to the camera." Stated Chris. "Oh, and the room is soundproof."

Peach nodded and headed off to cast her vote.

* * *

Once Roana had cast the final vote the Preps once again sat on the chairs, awaiting the result (some more nervously than others). Chris quickly tallied up the votes and came back to sit behind his desk. He opened a draw and took out four packs of peppermint gum.

"Gum represents safety this season. If I call your name and toss you a pack of gum, you're safe. If I don't, it's the end of the line for you." Stated Chris. "You will have to head through the Door of Losers and take the new elimination exit!"

"Try to keep your meltdown T rated." Added SARA.

"Or don't. It'd probably be funnier that way." Snickered Chris. "Anyway, Roana, you're immune so here's your stack of gum."

"Peppermint, nice." Noted Roana.

"And boring." Stated Chris. "Also safe are…"

"Trevor"

"Peach"

Sanjay and Goldie were both left without a pack of gum. Sanjay looked very nervous, and even Goldie was trembling a little.

"This is the final pack of gum." Announced Chris. "Both of you got votes and ire, but one person got less. And, that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sanjay!"

Sanjay's eyes lit up and he cheered as he caught his pack of gum.

"Dodging bullets like they were nothing!" Cackled Sanjay.

Goldie was stunned and very silent.

"Whelp, you're out Goldie. Time to head through the Door of Shame. Just wait in there until the fourth elimination is done, kay?" Requested Chris.

Goldie's expression of shock turned into one of anger and she seethed silently, before the dam holding back the anger broke.

" _ **UURRRRRGHH**_!" Yelled Goldie, smacking her fist onto the bookshelf next to her seat. "I hope you all lose in the next four rounds, _**b*stards**_!"

Without another word or even a glance at her team mates, Goldie stormed through the Door of Losers with a look of disgust on her tan face, not looking back once.

"Well … she sure seemed just a _little_ bit peeved." Noted Chris with a snicker. "Just like that, you're all in the final sixteen. But it's only going to get harder from here. You may head off to bed."

The four remaining Preps got up from their seats and walked away. Peach glanced in the direction Goldie had gone, looking bittersweet. Meanwhile Trevor and Roana shared a satisfied nod and a fist-bump. Sanjay bought up the rear, looking both concerned and relieved.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That was spicy!)**

 **Sanjay:** All according to plan. I wasn't _really_ freaking out; I just, uh, pretending so that they'd see me as less of a threat and get rid of Goldie instead. _**Big**_ mistake guys! And, yeah, that is exactly what happened.

* * *

 **(Principle's Office- Onomatopoeia Oddballs' Elimination.)**

* * *

The Oddballs entered the room once the Preps were gone and sat in the chairs. Orwell looked very nervous indeed, while Kenny gave him a sympathetic look. Chris grinned to the camera and started off the third elimination ceremony of the night.

"Welcome Oddballs!" Greeted Chris. "In just a few minutes one of you will be getting eliminated, or perhaps I should say _expelled_? Haha!"

"This is a school I'd _want_ to be expelled from." Admitted SARA.

"That just proves that you're uneducated." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, as I am the teacher here … let me ask you some questions. A pop quiz even!"

Chris briefly paused for effect.

"Orwell, on a scale of one to ten, how worried do you feel tonight?" Asked Chris.

"Sixty nine..." Sighed Orwell.

"Naughty!" Giggled Fortune.

"Kenny, as Orwell's closest friend … from what I can tell anyway … do you know why he feels so worried?" Asked Chris.

"OMG, where do I _begin_ , honey." Said Kenny with a dramatic sigh. "Orwell is a pervert, but … he is also scared of sex, and anything sexual in general. Thus, given our team has a woman of Fortune's, um, 'figure' … well, it messes with his game. And, like, it has put a target on his back. The poor dear, it's not looking good for him. I've done all I can, but I'm worrying too now."

"You did your best." Said Orwell in resignation.

"Yazz, due to the fact Orwell is the main target, and presumably Fortune is getting votes too, do you think your immunity really matters?" Asked Chris curiously.

"Y'know … I don't think it does, honestly." Admitted Yazz. "But, also y'know, I think certain safety is better than just highly likely safety … y'know."

"Fair point." Agreed Chris. "Fortune, what are your thoughts on the overall Oddball team?"

"We're a cray-cray bunch of cray-cray!" Declared Fortune. "… Except Arthur, he's a little bit out of place."

"Oh, I have my quirks, I assure you." Smirked Arthur.

"Care to tell us what those quirks might be Arthur?" Prompted Chris.

Arthur considered this.

"Well, it's only been three days so there is a lack of true bonds as of now." Stated Arthur.

Arthur then took a breath.

"...But … now that I am thinking about it … maybe actions speak louder than words. Perhaps I can show the team that not only am I an oddball, but also an honest guy they can trust to work with … somebody who will not keep secrets from them." Decided Arthur. "Ok, _how_ to explain this..."

Arthur tapped his chin in thought.

"Ok, this may sound just a _**little**_ bit weird, so keep an open mind." Requested Arthur. "See, two years ago there was this incident where I ended up eating somebody because I-."

However Arthur was interrupted by a collective number of gasps.

"What the _what_?!" Gasped Kenny in dramatic shock and flair. "You're a _**cannibal**_?!"

"Technically yes, but I-." Arthur began.

"Oh my God! He called me delicious!" Squealed Fortune. "He wants to gobble me up!"

"Guys! It's _**not**_ as bad as you think!" Insisted Arthur.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." Moaned Orwell, looking about as green as his shirt.

"Um … whoa." Murmured Yazz, looking very unsure how to feel.

"Calm down!" Ordered Arthur. "I have a therapist, I have gotten help, you do not need to worry. I'll explain the full story back at the woodshop area."

Everybody was very, very silent.

"Um … is it voting time?" Asked Yazz quietly.

"I'd say it is." Confirmed Chris. "Enter the door just over to the side of the room. As I told the two teams before you, take a ballot paper and tick the box of the person you want to eliminate, and explain the reason for your vote to the camera. It's soundproof, so you can feel free to get all emotional and odd if you want to."

Chris paused for a moment.

"Kenny, you're up." Stated Chris.

"Here I go!" Declared Kenny as he walked over to the voting room.

* * *

Once Yazz had cast the final vote the five Oddballs were once again seated, awaiting the outcome of the vote. Chris quickly tallied up the votes and sat back down behind the desk. He opened a drawer and took out four packs of peppermint gum.

"It feels annoying to have to explain the same rules multiple times." Sighed Chris. "Basically, if I call your name I'll toss you a pack of gum to show that you are safe. If you do not get one then you have to walk through the Door of Losers and take whatever the new elimination exit is … well, you will once the final elimination of the night is done, so feel free to just, you know, sit around in there for a few minutes."

Chris paused to raise the drama levels.

"Yazz, you are immune and safe. Happy chewing." Said Chris as he tossed Yazz a pack of gum.

"I hope it's not sugar free." Noted Yazz.

"One safe, four vulnerable." Said Chris dramatically. "Also moving on to fight another day are..."

"Kenny."

"Fortune."

Arthur and Orwell were both left without a pack of gum. Arthur frowned a little while Orwell looked very nervous.

"Tch. Really?" Sighed Arthur. "Like I said, I'll explain it all when we get back to base."

"I'm so boned..." Muttered Orwell.

Chris held up the final pack of gum for the two boys to see.

"Two Oddballs, just one pack of gun." Said Chris ominously. "There's no option to share it, and so the final pack of gum goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Orwell!"

Orwell sighed in relief and muttered something inaudible as he caught his pack of gum.

Arthur looked very hurt, but then sighed to himself, looking icy.

"I suppose I was too quick to trust you guys. How foolish of me, thinking you'd hear me out and, you know, be halfway decent. Whatever, I'm done here." Said Arthur, lightly scowling as he shook his head.

"I didn't vote for you." Said Yazz sincerely.

Arthur gazed at Yazz.

"… Then I hope you win." Said Arthur, giving a nod. "I'm outta here."

With a shake of his head and a sleight that sounded rather depressed, Arthur walked away through the Door of Loses, shutting it behind himself with a kick of his foot.

Once Arthur was gone Chris turned to the remaining four Oddballs.

"It looked like your vote would be easy, but just one little thing changed the outcome of the ceremony … and maybe the game too. Nothing is certain until the votes are cast." Stated Chris. "You may all go."

The four Oddballs headed out. Kenny gave Orwell a pat on the back, while the pervert responded with a smile. Fortune seemed lost in her own world, while Yazz bought up the rear with a very unsure expression.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The decoy had left the building!)**

 **Yazz:** I feel empty … and unsure what to feel. It feels kinda like I just saw a nuke drop … but in a _bad_ way. Poor Arthur … so long, pal.

* * *

 **(Principle's Office- Jarring Jocks' Elimination)**

* * *

After the Oddballs were gone the Jocks entered the room for the final elimination ceremony of the night. They took their seats and Chris looked them over.

"Welcome to elimination Jarring Jocks! You all did at least passable today, but for one of you … you done goofed." Smirked Chris.

"For those not familiar with stone age slang, that means you made a mistake." Snarked SARA.

"Shut up." Muttered Chris.

Chris paused for a moment or two.

"Dale, how does it feel being on a team of such big personalities?" Asked Chris.

"Oh, it's quite a lot to take in." Giggled Dale. "I feel _**so**_ out of place! But, that's what makes it fun, heehee!"

"Meanwhile, Asa, you're the opposite here … instead of being small on a big team, you're quiet on a dramatic team. Does that help, or hinder, your game at all thus far?" Asked Chris.

"I think on a team of loudness and drama, being calm and quiet is a good thing. Having a stoic outlook and a calm mind is pretty damn underrated." Replied Asa. "Sure, I may be less interesting to the fan base, but I'd here for a million dollars, not to go down as the best winner ever or anything special."

"Interesting view." Noted Chris. "Juliette, do you have any idea what is going on tonight? Any at all?"

"Assuming I've not been lied to and told a bunch of porky pies, it's gonna be Woody getting voted off." Stated Juliette. "Whoop de do, and stuff."

"Huh, not what I expected to hear." Admitted Chris. "Now Taylor, do you have any idea why Woody would be a target based on what you've said?"

"Because he's f*cking annoying." Said Taylor flatly.

Chris tried to hold back a snicker.

"Ok … Woody, do you have anything to say in your defence?" Asked Chris.

"I say bring it on, b*tches. I _welcome_ the f*cking challenge." Smirked Woody. "I do _**not**_ want this season to be easy, and sh*t."

"Be careful what you wish for..." Muttered Dale.

"Well, that's a good set of answers." Chuckled Chris. "But now I'd like to see a good set of votes. To vote, enter the room off to the side. Once inside, grab a ballot sheet and tick the box of the person you want to send home, and tell the camera why. Get the most votes, and you are _**out**_."

Chris paused for effect.

"Taylor, you're up first." Prompted Chris.

"Gladly." Smirked Taylor as she walked to the voting room.

* * *

Once Dale had cast the final votes the five Jocks sat on the chairs, awaiting the outcome. Like the three votes prior, Chris tallied up the votes before taking his seat behind the desk and taking four packs of peppermint gum out of a draw.

"I've said this three times before so I'll just abridge it to this … no gum, no million dollars." Said Chris wearily. "Now then, Dale's immune so here's some gum."

Dale closed his eyes in satisfaction as he caught his pack of gum.

"Now, normally this is where I'd announce who else was safe in order of least votes to second most votes." Stated Chris. "But, something special happened tonight."

"And what might that be?" Asked Juliette.

Chris grinned as he reached into his pocket…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and took out a red Chris Idol.

"This is the Jock Immunity Totem." Stated Chris grandly. "It got played on Woody, which means all votes cast against him no longer count … and it also means he won't be going home anymore."

Woody looked stunned.

"Wait … what the f*ck?! People f*cking voted for me?! How is that f*cking possible?!" Exclaimed Woody in great shock.

"Oh, the great mysteries of life..." Drawled Dale.

The three girls all now looked at least slightly nervous, as one of them was done for now.

"Thus, that means the person with the second most votes will be going home instead." Stated Chris. "But, that person will not be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Juliette!"

"Yes!" Cheered Juliette as she caught her pack of gum.

While Juliette began chewing her gum Asa and Taylor both looked nervous.

"Well, this was unexpected." Noted Asa.

"F*ck, f*ck, f*ck..." Muttered Taylor, balling her fists.

Chris held up the final pack of gum for the girls to see.

"This is the final pack of gum of the night." Announced Chris. "It's been a long day for all of us, mostly me, but it's just about over now as the final person safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Taylor!"

"F*ck, that was close..." Muttered Taylor, grimacing as she caught her pack of gum.

Asa sighed, shaking her head.

"Whoa … didn't see it coming at all." Admitted Asa.

"I'll give them _**hell**_." Promised Taylor darkly, cracking her knuckles.

"No. You should keep calm. You'll only doom yourself if you continue to flip your lid over the smallest of things." Said Asa firmly. "Good luck."

With that, Asa wordlessly walked to the Door of Shame and entered it, hands in her pockets as the door shut behind her. Once she was gone Chris faced the four remaining Jocks.

"I said to the Oddballs that nothing is certain until the votes are cast. I retract that statement … nothing is certain until the votes are cast and the time to play idols passes." Stated Chris dramatically. "You may go."

The Jocks got to their feet and began to leave. Dale snickered to himself silently whilst Woody looked dumbfounded. Juliette just chewed her gum with a smile while Taylor looked, to put it lightly, p*ssed off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No sliding under the radar here!)**

 **Dale:** Maybe now Woody will stop being such a brainf*cked idiot? Short and sweet, I told Woody nobody would vote Asa so that he'd vote my way. One idol later and she is gone. Why? Because on this team this batsh*t crazy, I can hide behind all the big personalities. Asa … yeah, not as much. Plus, she's have kept Taylor on a leash … _nice_ mental image, but bad for my game. _Buh-bye_ jockette.

* * *

 **(**** of Shame)**

* * *

Chris and SARA entered through the Doorway of Losers and came into a smaller room with troll-faces pictures adorning the walls. An ominous black double doorway with a skull decal on it was at one side of the room with an X on the ground on front of it. Finneas, Goldie, Arthur and Asa stood around, looking varying degrees of annoyed and graceful.

"Maybe a little bit of emotion could have helped." Muttered Finneas.

" _ **Urgh**_ , this is so wrong." Seethed Goldie.

"I don't like the looks of that door." Muttered Arthur.

Asa said nothing, having put in her head phones and started a relaxing music track.

"Ok you four, you are out!" Declared Chris. "In this show, with elimination comes some humiliation! Please stand on the red X."

With differing levels of reluctance and cooperation, the four losers ended up all bunched together on the X.

"Now what?" Asked Finneas.

"Is a giant boot gonna kick us right through that door?" Asked Arthur, sighing.

"Nah, I never reuse elimination exits." Assured Chris as he took out a remote with a button on it. "Say hello to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Suck of Shame!"

CLICK!

Chris pressed the button on his remote/ The instant he did the skull door swung open to reveal a large nozzle attacked to what could only be described as some gigantic vacuum cleaner built into the building. The Suck of Shame roared into life as it violently sucked air into itself. With three screams (and one indifferent shrug) the four voted off campers were sucked into the Suck of Shame and down the long, long tube to wherever it was going to come out.

Soon enough the screaming stopped, and the doors slowly closed. Once again, all was silent.

"… That's creepy." Noted SARA.

"Isn't it great?" Chuckled Chris.

"That name is gonna attract so much creepy fan art from the fanbase." Said SARA flatly.

"Who's complaining?" Said Chris with a naughty smirk.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I am getting flashbacks to Magnus-Von-Grapple 2.0.)**

 **Chris:** Ah, I _**love**_ my job…

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

* * *

 **Nitro Nerds**

 **Boonie:** Yep, I'm votin' for Finneas. If he's gonna turn his back on me and Yorkie, might as well do the same, right?

 **Finneas:** I vote for Yorkie. Cuteness does not win serious reality shows, or challenges in general.

 **Lola:** I … vote for Finneas. No matter how _sexy_ he may be, the fact is he _**bombs**_ at challenges, and we can't afford multiple losses.

 **Patrick:** Yorkie. Why? Because F*CK, that's why!

 **Yorkie:** Oh geez, I'm so doomed! ...I vote Finneas.

 **Finneas-** 3  
 **Yorkie-** 2

* * *

 **Precious Preps**

 **Goldie:** How could they figure me out?! Urgh, better vote for Sanjay.

 **Peach:** Bye-bye Goldie .., or should I say, Bronzie?!

 **Roana:** I think the moral here Goldie is that gambling is a bad habit … I guess?

 **Sanjay:** Goldie! Goldie! Goldie!

 **Trevor:** The plan is to vote for the person who showed less panic because they'd put up a better fight next round. Looks like Goldie is heading home then.

 **Goldie** \- 4

 **Sanjay** \- 1

* * *

 **Onomatopoeia Oddballs**

 **Arthur:** Like I told Kenny, I'm keeping my vote on Orwell. Just makes sense.

 **Fortune:** Arthur, I know I'm delicious … but that's too far!

 **Kenny:** I totally did not see this coming, but I guess this way I save my ally and send out a cannibal. Um … super? Sorry honey, but you, Arthur, have my vote.

 **Orwell:** Sweet, sweet death titties are scary … but being eaten alive is slightly worse! Arthur!

 **Yazz:** Well … that was certainly creepy. But, I like creepy. I'll trust Arthur has an explanation. He's not given me a reason to distrust him. Soooooo … yep-yep, I vote for Orwell.

 **Arthur-** 3

 **Orwell-** 2

* * *

 **Jarring Jocks**

 **Asa:** Woody. Because it makes sense to do so.

 **Dale:** Woody is retarded, but he's a _useful_ retard. For better or worse, I'll play the Jock Immunity Totem on him. (Dale holds up the totem in question) Presumably I play it in here like last season, right?

 **Juliette:** I think it'd be more risky to side with the girls … and facing hard odds is exactly what I am here for! See ya Woody!

 **Taylor:** P*ss of Woody. You'd be doing mankind a favour. Fow now though, f*ck off and so this school a damn solid!

 **Woody:** Dale was nobody was gonna f*cking vote for Asa. So, dat b*tch gets my vote. Challenge running, b*tches!

 **Asa** \- 2

 **Woody** \- 3 (VOID)

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Chris and SARA stood in the principles office, ready to close out the episode.

"What a crazy episode! One nutty challenge and four wacko votes later, and already we're down to sixteen players! Not just that, but we had our first idol play too!" Exclaimed Chris. "I was wondering if these guys would live up to the standards of the cast we had last season … but I think they may even be better!"

"In my opinion they all seem a lot more nutty and goofy … but at the same time, a lot less, well, d*ckish than most of the last cast." Noted SARA. "Interesting contrast."

"The whole season is interesting." Smirked Chris. "Four students expelled, but sixteen are still in it to win it! So, will Woody be able to figure out why people wanted him gone? Did Lola make the right choice voting off her close ally for the good of the team? With Fortune still in the game, is Orwell still a dead guy walking? Will Roana watch her alcohol intake from now on? And who will be the next person sucked out of the game? You may or may not find out the answers next time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"The show where Nerds and Jocks are equally mistreated." Added SARA.

* * *

 **(?)**

* * *

There were a collective set of screams as the four losers were blasted one by one out of a wide nozzle, flying straight into a mattress duct taped to a wall, and then landing gently on a large pile of cushions.

"Well, that happened." Remarked Asa as she dusted herself off.

"Never should have happened." Grumbled Goldie.

"Stop whining. I placed lower than you, and I'm taking it well." Said Finneas firmly.

"… Correct me if I am wrong, but … this does not look like any kind of loser resort." Noted Arthur. "… Sh*t, a cave..."

The four losers looked around. Indeed, they were in a cave. Or rather, a mineshaft. They were in a sort of 'home base' which had food supplies, a crate of flashlights, a couple of lanterns and general equipment of that vein. Wooden bracers were set up to prevent the tunnel leading away into the darkness from collapsing. Rusty, and slightly vent, rails went away beyond where the losers' vision extended. There were even a few opaque crystals embedded into the walls, possibly having been there for thousands of years. Notably, there was an elevator presumably leading to the surface, but it was currently at surface level and the power was out.

"Hmmm, I suspect this might be this season's equivalent of Phoenix Island." Noted Finneas.

"That or Chris is trolling us." Muttered Goldie.

Asa glanced around and spotted a signpost nearby. Asa approached it and began to read. She silently beckoned her fellow losers over to do the same. Soon they crowded around to read it.

And this is what it said.

* * *

 _Welcome to the Mines of Rebirth. You have been voted off and your journey is over … or is it? Hidden somewhere in this mine are three Golden Chris Idols. Find one and keep a hold of it until the day of the merge when Chris arrives to get a second chance in the game!_

 _But beware… Because of all the darkness, traps, limited light sources and many dead ends, it will not be easy. Plus, what is simply known as_ _ **The Beast**_ _has been deployed, so God Bless…_

 _Tame the darkness, and reach the light. Good luck!_

* * *

The four students, or perhaps miners, were silent.

"Well, they sure nailed the atmosphere with the wording." Noted Asa.

"… The Beast?" Shivered Goldie.

Arthur shuddered a little.

"I don't deal well in caves. I can't do this!" Yelled Arthur.

Asa put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Find a happy thought, a sweet state of mind … focus on that." Said Asa firmly, but gently.

Arthur did as he was asked and started to slowly calm down.

Finneas walked over the crate of flashlights.

"At least we have something to start us off." Noted Finneas. "It's late, we're tired and we'll all be feeling a lot more ready to deal with this tomorrow. Let's rest for now."

"The handsome man is right." Purred Goldie.

"I'm gay. Just saying." Said Finneas as he walked over to the cushions.

Goldie pouted and snapped her fingers, but soon she and the others followed Finneas' lead and began to settle down for the night.

Once morning arrived, the race to return would begin.

Not that they could tell what time it was in the depths of the underground…

* * *

 **(Confessional: So much for getting a tan…)**

 **Finneas:** Seems like this place will take a calm head and a good mind. I should start making plans for the merge right now.

 **Goldie:** I bet The Beast is guarding one of the Golden Chris Idols. So … once my **bastardo** team mates get here, they can be live bait.

 **Arthur:** I don't do well with caves ever since … no, don't think about it. I'm gonna make the most of this, and then make the best out of it. I _will_ return!

 **Asa:** The game is not over. If anything … it's just getting started. Game _**on**_. I'm not scared of the dark.

* * *

 **STATS**

1ST- Jarring Jocks

2ND- Onomatopoeia Oddballs

3RD- Precious Preps

4TH- Nitro Nerds

* * *

 **Jarring Jocks:** Dale, Juliette, Taylor, Woody

 **Nitro Nerds:** Boonie, Lola, Patrick, Yorkie

 **Onomatopoeia Oddballs:** Fortune, Kenny, Orwell, Yazz

 **Precious Preps:** Peach, Roana, Sanjay, Trevor

 **Mines of Rebirth:** Finneas, Goldie, Arthur, Asa

* * *

Four characters to talk about! Better get started!

 **FINNEAS FOGG**

The idea being Finneas is really quite simple. Not only was he a 100% calm and logical guy on a team with several goofy and silly personalities which led to him playing the Only Sane Man and playing a good strategic game … but he was also 100% dead-weight in challenges. As an overall first boot, what bought Finneas down wasn't his gameplay making him a threat or his personality being horrid. In fact, he was effective _and_ liked. It was as simple as the fact he was awful at the challenges, which on the Nitro Nerds, an already weak team physically, was a factor that was simply too important to ignore.

If this season had two teams of ten like in BvB Finneas would have been fine, but due to the smaller team size, his weakness stood out more. Also, a minor note, Finneas' sexuality was kinda an interesting touch given he had **zero** of the stereotypes, while hetero Kenny had **all** the stereotypes. Just kinda funny. As for the mentioned yaoi pair, stay tuned.

 **GOLDIE MENDEZ**

Probably the least popular character of the season, at least as I type this, so perhaps it's a good thing she's gone early? Like with Finneas the idea of Goldie was simple. Somebody who has the know how of the game and familiarity with weighing out risks … that massively overplays their hand, resulting in a very early elimination. I do love me some ironic humour, so the fact the girl who works in a casino lost due to a very poorly thought out gamble just seemed to work.

Now, some people expressed annoyance or some confusion over the fact Goldie and Sanjay had the exact same plan, and there were accusation of 'copying'. Now, first of all, neither character was aware of what the other was doing and both thought that their idea was their own unique thing. Second … I kinda thought it'd be interesting to have two characters play the _**exact**_ same strategy. In theory, this could realistically happen. But between Sanjay and Goldie, I felt Sanjay always had more to offer which is why he scrapes on by (ironically due to being less competent than Goldie) while Goldie has to accept 19th place.

 **ARTHUR O'NIEL**

I'm actually kinda proud of how Arthur turned out. Truly, it was just as I wanted. See … Arthur was made to be the _**ultimate**_ fake-out. Set him up with good gameplay, strong connections, a possible long term story and a clear dark past. All things that, if combined, would make one assume he'd be an end gamer. And many assumed this, given he was a contender on edgics and people said he was obvious long term with 'plot armour'. But then, BOOM, one bad move and out he goes just like that.

I feel Arthur made his mark in his short stay. With him gone, the Oddballs will surely be a lot different given he was a key presence. I did like writing him as I felt he had a pretty cool personality- chill, affable, fun … but also sometimes moody, a bit of a light jerk occasionally and just a tad self centred. Plus, I gotta say, Yazz/Arthur as a friendship was one of my favourite things about the first three episodes.

 **ASA KYUNG**

Asa may have been pretty UTR and very stoic and calm … but that made her stand out imo, because on her team just about everybody was crazy and wild in some way. Thus, her UTR nature ironically made her a stand-out. Unlike the other three boots in this quadruple boot-fest, Asa had no real 'plan' behind her. She was just a quiet, strong and smart girl who had the misfortune of being on the _**one**_ team where playing UTR would not work.

Asa was very out of the way in the first two episodes, though I did try to show her personality even then. I think however it was this episode where she really shined. CP toneless is an easy edit to make boring and repetitive, but based on reception I feel I kept her interesting in her own Asa way. Indeed, people seem to like her enough to call her 'Baesa'. XD And while she was a serious character in her nature, having a little short term alliance with Taylor was an idea I am proud of. After all, putting a UTR and an OTTN together is kinda funny due to the sheer contrast, making it even better they were able to work together. But, falling on the wrong side of an idol did her in and leaves Asa in 17th.

But, _any_ of these guys could return! It all depends on their actions and choices in the Mines of Rebirth. Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Next Time:** What could be better than going over a waterfall in a barrel? Maybe rolling down a big ramp while inside a barrel and then becoming airborne before landing on a target to score points?


	7. CH 4, PT 1: School Socialising

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Back to school! I'm not sure how I managed to write this chapter, given I've come down with a very nasty cold, but … I guess writing took my mind off it, so it gave me reason to just keep on going. After a while of sticking with the Starz cast, it's been refreshing to write for the CvC cast once again. Always nice to have a bit of variety in my projects. I'm not sure why, but the VS series tends to be the easiest to write in general. I don't have much else to say, so … read on and enjoy!

BARRELS!

* * *

The morning sunshine shone over the Maclean Academy and the surrounding forest. It was a beautiful summer day, and sadly it was all spoiled once Chris exited the front doors of the Maclean Academy main building, flanked by SARA, and breath in the morning air.

"Aaaaaah … what a beautiful day." Smiled Chris.

"Why Because of the weather or the fact you can ruin the day for sixteen other people?" Asked SARA.

"The latter, duh." Smirked Chris.

"I should have known." Sighed SARA. "Any chance you're deathly allergic to sunlight?"

"Nope!" Grinned Chris cheerfully.

SARA snapped its metallic fingers to which Chris just smirked. And so, Chris began the recap while SARA showed footage of the previous episode on its screen.

"Last time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques each team was prepping for the first elimination challenge as, really, who would want to be the first person voted off? Not me! On the jocks quiet Asa allied with loud Taylor, while Dale tried to get Woody to not be a moron, with Juliette in the middle. For the Nerds, everybody seemed to want Patrick gone, but some double dealing cast doubt upon this as Boonie was a target too. The Oddballs seems locked in a three to two stalemate which seemed to make Orwell a dead pervert walking. And as for the preps, Goldie and Sanjay ran circles around the other players and starting to nudge Peach into the role of first boot, while Roana got drunk. All very much fun!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Truly, nothing to dislike. But this fandom will surely find a way." Drawled SARA.

"They sure will!" Said Chris, grinning in approval. "The challenge was simple. Just shove everybody else off the rig and be the last person standing … and, a genius idea of moi, four people were gonna go home! But after a challenge of wild thrills, near kills and painful spills we all knew that it would not be Boonie, Roana, Yazz or Dale going home!"

"I think at least two of them got very lucky." Admitted SARA.

"Darn skippy." Agreed Chris. "What followed was a mass of strategy I nearly fell asleep watching, but in the end Finneas was voted off for being challenge dead-weight, Goldie was voted off for being an overplaying snake, Arthur got voted off for admitting he's a cannibal, and Asa ended up on the wrong side of the idol! Thus, all four took the brand new Suck of Shame to the Mines of Rebirth where three of them will return! I'm looking forward to what will happen there!"

"I assume a lot of what you wish to see involves 'The Beast' in some way?" Guessed SARA.

"You know me so well." Winked Chris. "Sixteen students remain in the academy, all vying for the one million dollar prize money. It's fairly certain not all of them will play clean for the prize either! Haha! So, will Woody realize his attitude almost cost him? Will Taylor lose her shit again? Will Patrick review a bad game? Will Lola regret backstabbing Finneas? Is Orwell safe n ow, or still in danger? How will Yazz's game change now that Arthur is gone? Is Sanjay completely boned? Will Roana lay off the booze a little? And who will go home today?! You might find out the answers to some of those questions right here, right now, on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"The show that proves you don't need to study to get your fifteen minutes of fame." Added SARA.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Asa had gotten up reasonably early as she was used to. She grabbed three flashlights from the crate, as it made sense to carry spares, and set off down one of the dark mineshaft passages.

"Huh … creepy." Noted Asa as she shined the flashlight at the roof, revealing a skeleton impeded in the dirt.

Asa shrugged to herself as she kept on walking along, a stoic expression on her face. She did not fear the dark.

"Ok, chances are the idols are hid where it is darkest, so I just gotta head down. I may need some back-up." Frowned Asa.

Asa took out her iPod and put on some workout music.

"Perfect." Nodded Asa to herself as she prepared to continue on her way.

"Um … excuse me?" Called a voice. "Wait up!"

Asa turned back as Arthur jogged up to her.

"I know it's everybody for themselves, but can I come too?" Asked Arthur, trying to look suave. "There's more than one idol out there, and I think we could work well together."

"How do you figure that? You barely know me." Stated Asa.

"Well … call it a hunch." Winked Arthur. "Besides, it's dark and probably like a maze. If you've played Minecraft, you'll know where this is going. You'd be better with somebody at your side."

Asa silently considered this.

"I suppose you seem the most physically able and trustworthy of the three." Decided Asa. "Ok, sure. Just don't fall behind."

"Don't worry, I'll be sticking near you." Promised Arthur. "I do **not** like caves. _**Not one bit**_..."

Asa put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Stay close, and I'll keep you safe." Assured Asa. "Enough chatter and emotions. Let's go."

With their flashlights shining ahead, the duo walked further into the darkness, leaving the safe zone behind them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Now in a mine!)**

 **Asa:** So I have an ally? Ok then.

 **Arthur:** I know I have what it takes to come out on top in this place. I just have a phobia of caves in general. But, as long as I have good company and some kind of conversation every now and then … well, I ought to be all set. Right now it's just a matter of scouting out the area … for us, heheheh, not a problem.

* * *

Goldie rose up, starting the day and stretching out. However, she quietly yelped when she saw that only Finneas was nearby.

"Damn! They're already on the move." Muttered Goldie. "Better get going. Don't want to get left in the dust."

Goldie grabbed a flashlight and numbly dashed off into the darkness. She just ran on, wildly shining the flashlight around. She ran in a random direction until she had to stop for breath.

"Ok … any idols in sight?" Asked Goldie out loud.

There was nothing. Just a dark mineshaft with a stationary and rusty minecart filled up with that seemed to be iron ore.

"Rats." Muttered Goldie. "… Que?"

A map was on the wall. Goldie took hold of it and looked it over. Written at the top of it were the words 'Level 1 Map'.

"Muy perfecto." Grinned Goldie. "Things are looking muy buena right now."

Goldie looked over the map as she walked along. However, she to having her nose in the map she was not looking where she was going and so she ended up walking up ahead…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

right into a dark hole.

"WWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh…" Screamed Goldie as she fell down the pit.

Where would she land?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Probably not China.)**

 **Goldie:** Urgh, _gravity_ , the biggest el _ **bastardo**_ of them all!

* * *

Finneas was the last of the 'Miners' to arise. He noticed that everybody else was already gone, but just shrugged this off.

"No big deal. Running off into danger will only hinder them, and I'm only playing for myself anyway." Said Finneas to himself. "Ok, let's see, what's the plan..."

Finneas geared himself up and upon feeling ready he shine a flashlight into the darkness of one of the tunnels.

"Plenty of time to find an idol. Right now I should just map out the area." Decided Finneas as he took out a pencil and a notebook. "Good thing I never leave home without one."

And so Finneas began slowly and carefully walking down one of the tunnels of the mine, shining the way with a flashlight and mapping the place out on paper as he went.

"I wonder how long this goes on for." Pondered Finneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beats me.)**

 **Finneas:** I'll admit, losing this early rather stings. But I must confess, it is interesting to compare how the other losers are taking this to how I am taking it. They can rush in, and inevitably fall into a trap. I'll take it slow and steady. And hey, once somebody else ends up here, maybe I could work with them? Numbers can help.

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

Woody staggered up to the gym equipment with a bit of a black eye and a somewhat roughed up appearance.

"That girl his hard..." Muttered Woody, holding his side in pain as he began to lift one of the barbells up and down.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He didn't sweat?! What is this madness!?)**

 **Woody** : I would have gone out last night if not for whoever played the idol. Why? I don't know! Maybe they're just so scared of me they wanted me gone right away! Well, that's not gonna happen ...but I've been thinking, maybe having three rules is excessive? Perhaps I should drop the swearing rule. I mean, Taylor and the angry nerd dude already swear a whole bunch. I'm not a copycat. (Woody holds his head and moans). Also, I punched Taylor … only out of respect for rules of course ... and she went crazy at me! Like some kind of cat in heat, but without any affection! The _**pain…**_

* * *

Woody continued to work out with the barbells for a while. To him, it was just second nature. But after a while Dale arrived and sat on the edge of the treadmill.

"Morning!" Said Dale cheerfully.

"Sup." Greeted Woody.

"You just broke your own rule." Giggled Dale.

"Eh, I dropped it. We already have Taylor as the resident foul mouth. We don't want our scenes to be too filthy to air. I can't do that to the kids." Stated Woody.

Dale silently muttered a thank you to every deity he could think of, not that he believed in any of them.

"… You look like sh*t dude." Chuckled Dale.

"Taylor hit me!" Whined Woody. "I mean, yeah, I hit her … but only in the gut. Not in the balls or anything."

Dale just rolled his eyes.

"I played the idol on you last night." Stated Dale. "You are _**welcome**_."

Woody immediately sprung up and gave Dale a big and firm handshake.

"Thank you!" Said Woody gratefully. "FYI, I'm loyal to you now. You may be the wimpiest wimp I have ever met physically, but you know what's what."

"Thanks, I think." Drawled Dale. "… Still voting in the minority."

"Duh." Replied Woody.

" _Shit_." Thought Dale. "Well … that's super! With your original gameplay, how can we lose?"

"I know, right?" Grinned Woody. "Sometimes this game is too easy. But Taylor's attitude makes it hard. We should vote for her next. Well, if she's not the majority option anyway."

"Sounds fun. She's already outstayed her welcome." Chuckled Dale.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dysfunction Junction, thy name is the alliance of Dale and Woody.)**

 **Dale:** I'm gonna need another alliance. For a guy built like tank, Woody is surprisingly fucking _**useless**_. Lousy schmuck.

 **Woody:** With less need to focus on adding swear words to my sentences, I'm feeling I now have time to d something else in their place … charisma. I can't vote for Taylor, but I know a girl who can. Obviously the answer to this little dilemma is to get Juliette on board. I'm so awesome, how could she say no? (Woody flexes his impressive muscles)

* * *

Taylor was on the roof of the Mess Hall, looking rather pissed off. She rubbed her sore gut and muttered foul words under her breath. As she did so she drew some graffiti on the roof with some chalk she'd found.

"Who does Woody think he is?! F*cking punching me and saying it's the rules. Oh, so it's ok for him to punch me is it? If he does that again it'll make what I did today look like I went easy on him." Scowled Taylor. "Maybe I should make it a rule to punch Woody first thing every day? See how long it takes before he cries like a little bitch."

Taylor grumbled in annoyance as she continued drawing. It seemed to be a sort of canvas of a farm with four people. A girl, two parents and a grandmother. Taylor's family.

"And now that Asa is gone … urrrrgh, fuck. I can't ally with Woody, and Dale is sucking Woody's d*ck to keep him loyal and shit … dammit, the only person I can count on is the one who wants to f*ck the team's robot. What did I do to deserve this?!" Yelled Taylor.

Somebody cleared their throat and Taylor glanced back. Juliette stood their looking awkward.

"FYI, I don't want to bang BARA. I just, you know, can admit he is cute." Said Juliette awkwardly. "I mean, technically robots do not have gender's but … it's the twenty first century right?"

"… Whatever." Shrugged Taylor.

Juliette looked over Taylor's chalk drawing.

"Hey, that looks really cool." Smiled Juliette. "I think it needs more fire and zombies though."

"There aren't any fire and zombies back at the farm." Grunted Taylor. "Need something, or are you just here to hang around like a bad smell?"

"I just wanted to ask how you're doing, given you and Asa seemed to be friends and she's kinda gone now given she got idoled. On a scale of one to ten, how p*ssed off are you right now?" Asked Juliette.

Taylor considered this.

"Ninety three." Stated Taylor.

"I expected you to say sixty nine." Winked Juliette.

Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have some buildings to go jump off?" Asked Taylor dryly.

"Soon, yes." Confirmed Juliette with a grin. "But, I got your back next vote. I mean, I did vote with you last night. I know joining the boys would be safe, but … f*ck that! Safety is for old people and people scared of detention! Tie breakers are where it's at!"

"Sure, why not." Shrugged Taylor. "But what does ripping those fancy things businessmen wear have to do with winning a million dollars?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Um … it means when the votes are even at a vote." Stated Juliette.

"I knew that." Scoffed Taylor as she resumed working on her chalk drawing.

"So, you, uh, see a lot of businessmen at your farm?" Asked Juliette curiously.

"Sure. I ask them to come so that I can shoot at them with my shotgun. I need something to do while I wait for the crops to grow." Shrugged Taylor, picking something out from between her teeth.

"… You shoot at them?" Said Juliette with wide eyes.

"Not lethally." Smirked Taylor.

Juliette glomped Taylor.

"You're so cool!" Exclaimed Juliette.

Taylor yanked Juliette off of her.

"Get." Muttered Taylor.

With a giggle, Juliette jokingly saluted and walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: … Eh, it's just businessmen.)**

 **Taylor:** Hey, a lot of sh*t pisses me off. Unloading buckshot within an inch of people trying to rip me off does the mind good. It's why they call me the Wild Farm Wolf. (Taylor puts her hands behind her head and smirks)

 **Juliette:** I don't know if Taylor was joking or not … but damn, that's wicked! I wish I owned a gun! Maybe when I win the million I can buy a shotgun of my own? Perhaps a Spas 12? But to do that … next vote Dale goes out. Question is, will Taylor accept that decision?

* * *

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

Lola sat on a chair, reading a book. She was nose deep into it, looking very interested. Given the book seemed to be about certain aspects of biology, this seemed logical.

"I'll be bookmarking _this_ page." Giggled Lola to herself.

As Lola continued to read Patrick walked by.

"Ass." Muttered Patrick under his breath.

Lola looked up from her book.

"Did you say something?" Asked Lola.

"Nothing of interest." Replied Patrick. "But I do have something to say which some might find interesting."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Asked Lola, smiling as she put down her book.

Patrick took a deep breath.

" _ **What the f*ck what that sh*tload of fuck at the vote**_?!" Yelled Patrick. " _ **Why the f*ck is Finneas not here right now**_?!"

"Um … because he got voted out?" Replied Lola, looking nervous.

"Why did you vote for him?" Sighed Patrick. "We had a plan!"

"Well, our team is really bad in challenges … and Finneas was even weaker than Yorkie." Explained Lola. "It was the pragmatic choice."

"No, it was a dumb choice! Now you've forced a tie next vote, cost yourself a strong ally and you have also _**p*ssed me off**_! You're like the game ET!" Barked Patrick.

"Hey! Hey! I'm still on your side!" Insisted Lola.

"Oh, are you?" Scoffed Patrick. "Whatever. I'm going this alone. I feel if the weakest players are being targeted I should be safe another vote. And not just that, but being near you makes me fel uncomfortable."

"… Why?" Asked Lola, looking a little hurt.

"Because you're disgusting. Just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean acting like a total pervert makes you cute." Scoffed Patrick. "F*cking Atari porn is less gross than you! Bah, I've had enough of this. I'm gonna go talk to DARA; at least he won't hinder my game."

Patrick stormed off with purpose, adjusting his glasses as he went, leaving Lola alone.

"… Atari has porn on it?" Asked Lola blankly. "Hmm … I need new allies. Maybe voting off Finneas was a bad idea..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Something tells me Patrick is a little annoyed with Lola…)**

 **Patrick:** Did I go a little far just then? Maybe, but you can mail the complaints to Who Gives A Sh*t USA. Lola just ruined the power we could have had, and now the **nerd** is _**angry**_!

 **Lola:** (She sips from a mug of coffee) I guess I looked in the long term rather than the short term, but that's how I tend to be. But now Patrick has ditched me and I'd be a third to Yorkie and Boonie. Hmmmm … (Lola frowns a little). ...Am I really gross? I've never even _looked_ at porn before! It makes me nervous. I prefer real people in front of me who I can talk to. Is it really my fault boys are amazing and wonderful things…?

* * *

Boonie and Yorkie sat outside the library. Yorkie looked nervous while Boonie lightly shook his head.

"Patrick is yelling again." Noted Boonie. "And at a lady too."

"He has a right to be angry." Said Yorkie, looking nervous. "I mean … we did push him into the minority and all."

"And Lola too." Noted Boonie. "But we could just have one of them work with us. Three is a crowd after all and come the merge we'll need more than just roleplaying and inventions."

"Mmmhmmm." Agreed Yorkie.

"Aha! Idols! I remember now! Chris said idols were in play on the first day when we all arrived; we jus' gotta find one. I doubt I could make a radar, but a lil' bit of sleuthing won't be too hard if we put in a bit of effort." Decided Boonie. "Wanna join me?"

Yorkie shook her head and drew up her knees.

"Somethin' bugging you?" Asked Boonie.

"… I have no idea how I pulled that off last night." Said Yorkie wearily.

"The roleplay? I thought you were good at that." Stated Boonie.

"Yes, but I didn't expect people to listen to me. And it wasn't exactly me, it was a character … technically it was still me, but … ooooo, I feel so stressed! People might see me as a threat and stuff!" Exclaimed Yorkie, starting to take a few deep breaths.

Boonie gently grabbed Yorkie by her shoulders and shook her roughly for a few moments.

"Calm y'self down." Ordered Boonie.

Yorkie slowly did as Boonie asked.

"You made a move. You gotta deal with that an' move on." Said Boonie firmly. "Like my pa says to my little brothers, being scared ain't gonna help anything. You have to suck it up, and keep going, and keep trying."

Yorkie silently considered this.

"You're right." Agreed Yorkie. "Coming in I knew I'd have to make moves and play hard … I just prefer to do all that while hanging back under the radar. I'm not fond of attention, really."

"Well, if you win you'll be getting all kinds of it. Think about that." Said Boonie logically. "Bein' shy is fine, but you'll need to step out eventually. I'm fine taking the attention, but I ain't gonna play the game for you."

Yorkie nodded in agreement.

"And I wouldn't want you to." Replied Yorkie. "I'm just gonna … go read a book. That first vote made my heart beat something fierce, so I need a breather."

"Cool. An' I'll look for an idol. But if I find it, I'm gonna be the one who holds it." Reminded Boonie.

"That's fair." Assured Yorkie.

With that, Yorkie headed inside the library while Boonie headed off to look for idols.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not much bark there, Yorkie.)**

 **Boonie:** I'll admit, Yorkie can whine a little sometimes. But I think she could be a lil' more than that, y'know? I'm just gonna do what I can as part of the alliance, an' see if I can nudge her into a bigger role over time. Good for her development, and makes me less of'fa target too.

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

Yazz paced to and fro in the main room of her team's 'camp site'. She looked conflicted.

"On one hand it really needs to be said. On the other hand, saying it may piss them off a little." Muttered Yazz. "Well, we're all gonna die and be doomed eventually, so what's wrong with speeding up the inevitable. Why must I need to use words?"

Yazz sat her tush on a chair and looked thoughtful.

"Hmmmmm … how am I gonna pull this off without looking like a mouthy, self righteous tosser?" Pondered Yazz. "Gotta think … like a thinker."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Like that statue clock thing from Ace Attorney?)**

 **Yazz:** Yeah, I'm a little salty at the team right now. Like, sea salty kinds of salty. They ask Arthur for his secret non-stop and when he tells them his secret they vote him off. I mean, yes, cannibalism is all kinds of grim and creepy in a bad way, but … he seemed nice and said he had therapy and shit, so surely it was ok. I mean, would he have been in this game if he was dangerous? Chris learnt after Sarge, right?

* * *

Soon enough the rest of the team entered the room.

"Salut." Greeted Fortune as she sat on a chair, and started to pick her nose a little.

"Yuck!" Chuckled Yazz.

"I couldn't find any tissues." Said Fortune sheepishly.

Meanwhile Kenny and Orwell were having a quiet conversation as they sat down together.

"So, is the vote split two to two right now? Think I could win a tie breaker against Fortune?" Asked Orwell quietly.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you could." Said Kenny confidently. "But let's see how the challenge goes before we talk about votes. With my muscular bod, I think the four of us should still be here tomorrow."

"I sure hope so." Replied Orwell. "I also hope the other teams voted off people who were either threats or sexy. I cant be dealing with that right now … already got Fortune's lovely scary tits on my mind right now."

"Pervert!" Giggled Kenny.

"So I've been told." Smirked Orwell. "But yeah, totally you and me for the top two on this team. After Fortune, it'll sadly have to be Yazz."

"And then?" Asked Kenny warily.

"… It won't come to that." Said Orwell confidently. "When tits, boobs and cha-cha aren't on my mind, I can be quite a threat. Ehehehe, you know me, the sex loving and fearing super fan."

"Well honey, you're original at any rate." Chuckled Kenny. "Good thing Arthur has a slip of the ol' tongue though. Otherwise I'd be sitting on my lonesome now, feeling a little faint most likely."

"I thought I was gonna faint last night." Admitted Orwell. "But now it's just us and two _**sexy**_ ladies … two sexy ladies … urrrrgh..."

"Yazz is taken, hon." Reminded Kenny with a chuckle.

"It's not here I'm worried about." Admitted Orwell.

"Can I have your attention please?" Announced Yazz as she stood up on a chair.

The rest of the team quickly turned to Yazz (Orwell feeling gold she wore a long shirt and not a mini skirt)

"Ok guys, I'll make this quick … it's harsh, but it needs to be said." Announced Yazz.

"Will it take long? Because I think the canteen has waffles." Said Fortune awkwardly.

"Waffles can wait." Assured Yazz. "Now, I just want to tell you all, that after three days of knowing you, I really, really think that … you're all hypocrites!"

The team were silent, wincing from Yazz's tone. Kenny raised a hand.

"Was it something we said?" Asked Kenny.

"Sorta, but it was moreso what you did." Said Yazz curtly. "I mean … I know Arthur's secret was freaky, but _**come on**_! You ask him a ton about his secret when he didn't want to tell you, and when he relents and gives you what you want you all vote him off! What the cheese?!"

The team were silent.

"I'm sorry. I panicked." Said Fortune quietly. "He said he finds me delicious so I thought he wanted to gobble me up for Sunday lunch! I'm not into that kind of thing!"

"What are you into?" Grinned Orwell by force of habit, before slapping himself. "Sorry. Yazz, you're right, it was hypocritical … but understand, if I did not vote for Arthur I'd have gone out."

"I know, and that's why I am less mad at you." Assured Yazz.

"Are you mad at me?" Asked Kenny.

"A bit, yes." Confirmed Yazz. "You're still my team mates guys and I want to get along with you, but given Arthur was my ally, friend and the darkest dude I know, well, I needed to say this. TL:DR don't be hypocrites!"

Yazz hopped off the chair and exited the building and stepped into the sunshine. Once she was gone the rest of the team looked amongst each other.

"I know it was my ally on the line last night, but I'll admit I feel really stinky right now. Hopefully Wendy won't be shaking her head in disapproval." Sighed Kenny.

"I don't even have the ally excuse. I'm a mean ol' hypocrite … that's not a gimmick I want." Mumbled Fortune. "… _Does this mean Yazz is not allied with me anymore_?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yazz, the doomsayer of** _ **justice**_ **!)**

 **Yazz:** I did think about my team standing before I said that, but … I think it's all the same. It's really boys against girls. Plus, I feel as Arthur's one sided crush, I owed it to him to say all that. Man, I could really do with a cataclysm to squee over right about now…

 **Orwell:** I guess this means Yazz won't join me and Kenny … not like she was gonna anyway. This sucks guys … I'm probably still a target and a hot girl is mad at me. When will it end? At the very least, Fortune's tits didn't bounce during that whole conversation.

 **Fortune:** Great, now I'm gonna have to be a suck-up to get Yazz back on my side. And, I'm terrible at that! I can't even use these to help because Yazz has a boyfriend! (Fortune bounces her boobs for a moment) I guess it's true, four is the number of death … oh! I could talk to Yazz about that! She loves death!

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

Peach sat on one of the beds, eating from a tub of ice cream with a big spoon. She had a content smile on her face and good deal of ice cream around her mouth.

"Mmmmmm, so tasty." Giggled Peach. "I'm such a poor little piggy! Yum, yum!"

As Peach continued to happily eat the ice cream, Roana walked up munching on a stick of celery.

"Morning." Greeted Roana. "What's up?"

"Hmmm … well, I have ice cream, so I have that going for me. OM!" Said Peach as she ate a large spoonful of the ice cream.

"… Pistachio flavour?" Noted Roana.

"I thought it would be poor and disgusting, but … it's rather yummy." Giggled Peach.

"And yet, you continue to eat it." Smirked Roana.

"I was huuuuuungry." Whined Peach.

"I'm sure." Chuckled Roana, poking Peach's belly. "Would you rather have some vegetables, like celery?"

"Diets are haaaaard." Whined Peach, giggling a little.

"Your whining is hard on my ears." Chuckled Roana. "Oh yeah, good job letting slip what Goldie and Sanjay were doing. If you'd gone home they'd have all the power."

"Well, it was an accident." Admitted Peach. "But, it sounds better when you put it as though I knew their tricks all along, so … yeah, I totally figured it out."

Roana flopped onto the bed and took out a small bottle of booze. Peach took notice of this

"You sure you wanna go to the challenge drunk again?" Asked Peach.

"Hey, if you can pig out on ice cream, I can take a small drink." Smirked Roana. "Just a sip, nothing more."

Roana drank silently while Peach kept eating the ice cream.

"So, think we'll have a challenge in the forest today? I'm love to see more of the wildlife. I love camping. So dirty and _poor_!" Cheered Peach.

Roana looked serious for once.

"You might wanna hold back on this 'poor thing' because, well … I think you're _**really**_ pissing Taylor off." Warned Roana.

"Taylor? Nah, we're friends. She's a sweetie." Assured Peach. "But, thank you for the concern. You're a real pal Roana."

"Just looking out for you." Assured Roana. "… Can I have some ice cream?"

"Miiiiiiiine!" Whined Peach, holding the tub of ice cream close to herself.

"Just don't push yourself too hard in the challenge. After all that ice cream, you might make yourself sick." Warned Roana as she got into a meditative position.

"Oh, I never get sick. The family doctor says Ii have really good immune systems." Assured Peach. "Or … did he says that my blood pressure was off the charts? Or was that my butler? Hmmm … maybe I do get sick after all? I don't know anymore."

With that, Peach resumed eating the ice cream while Roana chuckled, shaking her head.

"Let's just try to win today. For the preps! And for not ending up like Goldie!" Cheered Roana.

"Woooo!" Cheered Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not the most serious girls ever.)**

 **Peach:** I like Roana. She loves to party, but she's able to be serious if we need to. She's sweet. (Peach holds up the tub of ice cream) But this? This is sweeter! Heehee! (Peach continues eating the ice cream.

 **Roana:** I'm not really sure what to think of Peach. She's a sweetie for sure, but … she's chubby, she's ditzy, she's a little lazy, she brings it in most challenges … she's like the exact opposite of what I'd expect a billionaire to be. Then again, she's trying to be poor, which is kinda offensive, so … maybe she's putting it on? Hard to tell, but it's nice to have her on my side. I might have to make sure she won't set Taylor off though. That girl might hit her.

* * *

Trevor walked through one of the halls of the desecrated house, lightly whistling a tune to himself. All was calm right now and that was how Trevor liked it.

"Feels kinda odd not having any problems to deal with or messes to clear up." Mused Trevor.

"Pssst!" Said a voice.

Trevor glanced around, and then spotted Sanjay waving to him from behind a chipped statue.

"Oh look, a problem and a mess all in one." Noted Trevor.

Nonetheless, Trevor made his way over to Sanjay.

"What is it?" Asked Trevor.

"Any way that I can convince you to not vote for me?" Asked Sanjay hopefully. "I think keeping me in the game would benefit you."

"Oh really? How exactly?" Asked Trevor.

Sanjay inwardly grinned, ready to work his 'magic'.

"Look, truth is, I suspect I have got some kind of anxiety in me. I always go to pieces when there is danger. Can you really blame me for wanting to keep myself safe?" Asked Sanjay, crossing his arms. "Maybe I was too ambitious, but you've got to agree alliances are important on a team of five people. We all have a twenty percent chance of going home … which has now become twenty five."

"I get that." Said Trevor as he sat on a flimsy wooden chair. "But I simply cannot trust you. I do however trust Roana and Peach. If I was you, I'd look for an idol."

"I will." Vowed Sanjay. "But, newsflash! The girls are bonding as we speak! … Over ice cream! If I get voted off, where does that leave you? I'll tell you where … somewhere that is _**not**_ fabulous."

"I still don't see why I should back-stab the girls." Stated Trevor. "I do value loyalty."

"And yet, you're judging me over one deed and are casting me to the curb! You care for three little kids, yes? Well, kids learn a lot from what they see on TV, so if they see you acting all mean to me, maybe they'll start to think it's ok, hmmmmm?" Said Sanjay slyly.

"Leave the triplets out of this." Requested Trevor. " _Dammit, my weakness_."

"Look, if you stick with me, then if I find more than one idol, I'll give you the second one." Offered Sanjay.

Sanjay's expression then softened.

" _ **Please**_. I'm begging you." Said Sanjay nervously. "If you are on my side, I'll treat you well. I know I'm a coward and it makes me act stupidly, but … just give me a chance."

"… I'll consider it." Said Trevor as he walked away, trying to keep a straight face.

Sanjay watched him go.

"I suppose that is the best I can hope for." Sighed Sanjay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cornered!)**

 **Trevor:** A cornered rat is the most dangerous, so I don't know if I should really trust Sanjay. Thing is … he did seem really sincere. I have a fine alliance already, but … I dunno. Guess I'll see how I feel after the challenge, win or lose.

 **Sanjay:** Maybe I was in over my head allying with everybody. But! I do not think all is lost yet. If I up the social game and start to, you know, get to know these people … maybe that will be my opening to strike back? I can say I find them legitimately interesting, so I have that going for me so far at least.

* * *

 **(Jarring Jocks)**

* * *

BARA leapt down from the ceiling and landed right in the middle of the four Jocks.

"Look alive team! It's time for action!" Announced BARA.

"Holy sh*t!" Wheezed Taylor, clutching her heart.

"A bad ass, you are not." Noted BARA. "The challenge is in the forest once again. Just follow the marked path in order to find it. Good luck!"

"We won't need it. We've got four kick ass players." Smirked Juliette. "Ready guys?! Let's sent those Nerds, and other assorted social circles, back to elimination!"

"Gladly." Said Taylor with a curt nod. "If we lose, I swear I'm gonna shank that robot."

"Way ahead of ya." Muttered Dale, darkly giggling.

"Come on guys. It's just a silly challenge. We're jocks. Jocks are better than everybody else!" Smirked Woody. "C'mon, let's go kick some ass. Being nearly eliminated has given me some pent up frustration I need to let out."

"Frustration? Hm, that's funny because being punched has given me a lot to let out as well." Drawled Taylor as she walked out of the gym after Woody.

Dale and Juliette exchanged a glance.

"Think we've got a chance?" Asked Juliette.

"We only lost Asa, nobody important." Shrugged Dale.

"I guess … well, if nothing else it ought to be _dangerous_." Grinned Juliette with stars in her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Given Chris is the host, that much is likely.)**

 **Juliette:** You know, it's a funny thing being on this team … I'm far from perfect, but between Dale being a little shady, Woody punching people and Taylor swearing and yelling a lot … I feel a lot better about myself than normal. Do I look like an ass for saying that? Well, if they team up against me … bring on the difficulty!

 **Woody:** I may be the best guy here, obviously, but I can't win challenges against twelve other people on my own. That's why I hope my team mates aren't butthurt from the vote and are ready to bring it. I may be amazing, but I have my limits, you know?

* * *

 **(Nitro Nerds)**

* * *

DARA had once again set off its siren to make the team all gather in one place. Soon enough everybody arrived, Boonie discreetly shaking his head to Yorkie to show he'd not found any idols, and then all attention was on DARA.

"It am challenge time! DUUUUUUUH!" Slurred BARA.

"I swear, this thing must be pre-Commadore." Muttered Patrick.

"Is the challenge in the forest, or on the school grounds?" Asked Lola.

"It am in forest. You go there now. Duuuh, duuuh." Said DARA as it began to run around in a circle.

"Might just be me, but I feel this is a case of advanced robotics going to waste." Noted Boonie.

"i feel that too." Assured Lola. "But it's not out place to meddle. Our place to meddle is with the other team's chances of winning."

"Let's go then … good luck guys." Said Yorkie as she headed for the door.

"You better hope so. Finneas may be gone, but my vote is staying on you." Said Patrick as he walked ahead of Yorkie. "No amount of cheesy roleplay is making me change my vote."

"It's not cheesy." Pouted Yorkie.

"Whatever it is, we gotta go. C'mon, walk with me?" Offered Lola. "We could, you know, talk about stuff?"

"… That sounds nice." Agreed Yorkie.

Boonie bought up the rear, eyeing the two girls.

" _Sisters before misters, they say_." Thought Boonie. " _I should make sure I stay as Yorkie's right hand. I sure hope my inventions won't backfire today_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Did he connect the wires right?)**

 **Yorkie:** Lola voted for me, and that kinda stinks, but … no sense being mad. I can't hold grudges on a team this small. It'd be, um, suicide and stuff. I need friends out the wazoo to survive!

 **Lola:** If Patrick isn't talking to me right now, then I need a new alliance. It's early days, so if I talk to Yorkie a bit she may favour me over Boonie. Plus, I won't have to fake an interest in her hobbies as roleplay is kinda fun, so that's a starting point. (Lola sips out of her mug of coffee). Mmmm, gotta love this drink.

* * *

 **(Onomatopoeia Oddballs)**

* * *

" **GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW**!" Screamed JARA.

The four oddballs were quick to arrive, not wanting to anger the grouchy robot. Instantly the robot showed a picture of boobs on its screen, making Orwell scream and cover his eyes, his face both pale and very red.

"Stop doing that!" Yelled Orwell.

"Can't fight my programming." Said JARA, chuckling robotically. "Follow the marked trail out of the school grounds to your challenge. This might just be your hardest challenge so far."

"Oh dear. And I don't even have a daily gimmick in mind yet. Can I have a few minutes to rehearse?" Asked Fortune hopefully.

In response JARA flashed a picture of Arthur on its screen, with MS Paint angry eyebrows drawn on. Fortune squealed.

"Do not want!" Exclaimed Fortune, hiding behind Yazz.

"… You do realise that your boobs are showing either side of me, right?" Asked Yazz.

"Stupid puberty hitting me like a stupid stack of stupid bricks." Muttered Fortune.

"C'mon guys! Let's go! I have a feeling that today is going to be fabulous!" Exclaimed Kenny. "And after a quadruple elimination, it's probably reward, so no pressure. Unless the reward is shoes or a cute shirt in which case we have _**got**_ to win!"

"I'll do my best." Nodded Orwell. "Me first. If I don't see Fortune's ass, it#ll probably mean I'll do better in the challenge."

"He's a weird one, even for an oddball." Giggled Yazz as she followed after her team.

Fortune was silent for a moment.

"Huh. Most people comment on my titties. Nobody's even talked about my bum before." Mused Fortune. "I like that."

"Variety is the spice of life, and spices cause a variety of deaths." Said Yazz cheerfully.

"That is, like, so true." Agreed Kenny, giggling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Can they cause spontaneous combustion?)**

 **Kenny:** I think everybody is feeling a little down after the four way boot. But that just gives us more reason to work hard, so that everything can be all smiles, sunshine and fabulousness again. Orwell needs the smiles, hon.

 **Orwell:** We've come first once before, so we all know we have the capacity to beat the other teams. We just need to pick up the slack caused by Arthur's absence. But as each of the other teams lost a member, I'd say we can do it. (Orwell winces) What other tit-tastic terrors are in JARA's data banks…? (Orwell whimpers)

* * *

 **(Precious Preps)**

* * *

The Preps were not called to a meeting by FARA, but all of them were nonetheless able to find the robot due to the sound munching sounds. FARA was surrounded by chips, due to lacking a mouth, and was emitting artificial chomping noises.

"… Sounds just like me at Christmas Dinner." Noted Peach with a giggle.

"That explains the waistline." Chuckled Sanjay.

"Sure does!" Agreed Peach.

"Yo! Fara! Is it challenge time yet, or can we party around for a bit longer?" Asked Roana.

FARA 'swallowed' its food (emitting a sound effect, naturally) and turned to the team.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just head out of the front gates of the school and leave me to eat." Requested FARA.

"But you can't eat." Said Trevor, glancing at all the chips. "I don't even think you can smell the chips."

"I can dream!" Pouted DARA.

"All that wasted food." Sighed Peach with a shake of her head.

"We can always get more from the canteen." Assured Sanjay. "C'mon guys, let's go kick some collective Jock, Nerd and Oddball ass."

"Yeah, what he said!" Cheered Roana.

And so, the preps left FARA to 'eat' and headed off to the challenge.

* * *

 **(Confessional: At least FARA won't get diabetes from too much sugar, right?)**

 **Trevor:** I'll admit, I'm interested to see who the other teams voted off. Juliette seems to like me so, y'know, maybe she'll tell me what went down on her team? Could be interesting, and might be worth knowing. I bet at least one vote was messy. (Trevor chuckles)

 **Sanjay:** I may be on the outs, but challenge strength … it's a thing! If I can seriously dominate this challenge, then even if we come last, they'd be mad to vote me off! These people may be several things, but they're not dumb … well, Trevor and Roana aren't at least.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

Soon enough the sixteen students were at the designated challenge area of the day. A huge ramp had been set up on top of a hill and it led down to a large lake, and in the middle of the lake was a big target which numbered sections on it going from one up to ten. The students stood at the top of the ramp with Chris and SARA, and sixteen barrels were placed nearby.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Announced Chris as SARA began to play energetic music. "For those not in the know already, Finneas, Goldie, Arthur and Asa got voted off last night!"

"Didn't expect Arthur to go home." Said Sanjay, looking curious.

"That works. Finneas was a threat, sweeties." Said Kenny, admiring his nails a little.

"Did Goldie lose a bet?" Asked Juliette, giggling a little.

"Huh … Asa was the one person besides Dale I thought was safe." Mused Lola.

"Whatever reasons they went home for, you'll have to ask their team mates." Stated Chris. "Now, on with the challenge! Take a look at that ramp!"

The campers looked at the ramp. It was almost imposing and ominous due to its size and how steep it was.

"Today's challenge is simple. One by one each member of each team will climb into a barrel and be rolled down the ramp by their team mates. They will try to land on that target out there and score points. Whichever team scores the most points wins a reward! And today's reward is … a spa weekend, to be enjoyed after the game is over!" Announced Chris.

Several campers looked interested while several others raised their hands.

"Is this dangerous?" Asked Boonie.

"Probably not." Shrugged Chris.

"The barrels are cushioned inside, so when you hit the platform they won't break and you won't be hurt." Assured SARA. "They also float. Nevertheless, this challenge may leave a few of you blubbering a little."

Peach raised a hand.

"What if some of us are a little, um, big boned to fit in the barrels?" Asked Peach awkwardly.

"They'll be big enough." Stated SARA confidently.

"Now, you'll be going in the order in which your teams ranked yesterday." Stated Chris. "So, Jocks go first, then Oddballs, then Preps and finally Nerds. No team is an any advantage or disadvantage from starting order, I have been told to say. Hrrrm."

"He hates being told what to do." Explained SARA.

"Aw, you're getting to know me." Smirked Chris. "And, the highest scoring player of the winning team gets a special prize. But, more on that later. Haha! Now, places everybody!"

The three teams who were not going yet all sat off to the side on some bleachers, while the jocks huddled to work out a possible strategy.

Would anybody gets a bullseye?

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's all about momentum!)**

 **Taylor:** Humans are not meant to f*cking fly! Like Grandma used to say, if people were meant to fly, they'd have wings and sh*t … Grandma had a potty mouth. Strong woman. (Taylor smirks, and then frowns). My team _**better**_ not miss when they roll me!

 **Woody:** Lucky for my team, I'm an expert at bowling. Ha! We got this won! Only problem is, what about when I need to be rolled It takes special hands to handle this package. (Woody smirks and flexes)

 **Boonie:** Hmmm … I gots a bit of elastic, and I know my physics … this ain't gon' be a problem!

 **Lola:** Oh boy, I don't do well with momentum … and with all that coffee I've been drinking … this could get messy. (Lola closes her eyes). Think sexy thought, think sexy thoughts.

 **Fortune:** (She makes bird sounds, and then giggles)

 **Kenny** : A challenge like this takes very careful aim and steady hands … sweetie pies, call me the handsome MVP! (Kenny winks). Plus, no vote today! That's also good.

 **Peach:** I sure hope I don't get stuck in the barrel. I also hope I don't puke. Um … go me?

 **Sanjay:** If there was ever a man who could fly with the grace of an eagle and have the accuracy of an Olympic Marksman, it was Sanjay Raj! (Sanjay smirks and crosses his arms) Ten point landing, count on it.

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Asa had not said very much in the time Arthur had been walking with her. He had tried to start conversation, but when she did choose to respond it was no more than two words at a time. Asa and Arthur entered a room where the rails were buckled and some seemingly empty minecarts were set up.

"Hmmm..." Mumbled Asa to herself as she began to investigate.

Arthur watched her, looking awkward, and soon spoke up.

"Any reason you're not talking much? You seem to be ignoring me." Frowned Arthur. "I know you've only just met me, but am I really that bad company?"

"You're good company." Assured Asa as she leaned into a minecart, her rump raising a little.

"You've not really said anything much to me though, even when I was asking you direct question." Pointed out Arthur.

"I speak when I have something to say." Replied Asa, still leaning into a mine cart. "I'm a quiet girl, and none of my answers would be that stimulating for you."

"Try me." Smirked Arthur.

Asa came back up, holding a capable.

"I now have something to say." Stated Asa. "This wire looks brand new … it's got to be important. Any theories?"

"Maybe it provides power to something?" Guessed Arthur. "But what, I cannot say."

"Guess we'll have to keep looking." Said Asa, walking deeper into the mine.

"… Oh yeah, what about food?" Asked Arthur.

"We'll look for that too." Called Asa as she disappeared into the darkness.

Arthur looked nervously around at the dark around him and quickly hurried after Asa.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Item get!)**

 **Arthur:** We're definitely making progress, so I can say it was a good idea to follow and work with Asa. But, she's not really a talker, so … I'm a little nervous right now. But if the cable powers up some lights, well, you won't see me complaining about it. (Arthur sighs) I hate caves. If I'd just used my brain and not blabbed it out, I wouldn't be here…

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie had landed in water which, though hurting her a bit, had broken her fall. Goldie swam to a sandy shore lit only by a flickering electric lamp on the wall and looked around.

"… Where the fuck am I?" Asked Goldie out loud.

Goldie hazed around the area. It seemed the tunnels in this area were all flooded. It would make navigation a lot harder.

"… I bet an idol is nearby. A place like this can't have nothing." Smirked Goldie, before groaning. "But, I need a light source!"

Goldie sat down with a sigh and considered her next move.

"At least the map was waterproof." Said Goldie sourly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Still better than the Water Temple from Ocarina of Time.)**

 **Goldie:** On one hand I'm a pretty strong swimmer. On the other hand … I can't see in the dark!

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas walked carefully through one of the dark tunnels. He used a stick to prod the ground ahead of him in case of traps, and jotted out the tunnel in his notebook. It was only a small map right now, but it was a work in progress and he felt knowing the area would make things easier if his light ran out.

"So far, so good." Said Finneas quietly to himself. "Oh, _hello_ , what have we here?"

Finneas came across what seemed to be an elevator. It had a sign on the wall next to it.

-' _Elevator between Level 1 and Level 2_ '-

"Well, that's certainly important." Noted Finneas, jotting this down in his notebook. "Does it have power?"

Finneas pressed the button to call the elevator up, but there was no response.

"Of course. It wouldn't be that easy." Sighed Finneas. "Oh, hang on … a cable is missing."

Indeed, some wiring was visible and there were two connectors with no wire between them.

"Ok, current objective, find the wire." Decided Finneas. "But first, more mapping."

* * *

 **(Confessional: … And we all know who has the wire he needs!)**

 **Finneas:** It may be dark and a little hard to navigate, but I can make this work. If I can pass advanced chemistry, I think I can find my way around a dark mineshaft complex. Besides, I packed about four extra pairs of glasses just in case, so that's a little strain off me already. I got this.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Some students land on target, others in the water and one hits a tree! A reward is won, and other stuff happens too.


	8. CH 4, PT 2: School Barrel Roll

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** What can I say? Writing this story is _fun_. The characters just seem to go together great and make writing scenes easily. Though the fact I am possibly on a sugar high, and have been for hours, maybe have something to do with how I was able to get this chapter done so quickly. I'd say this is the chapter where the story really starts to get off of the ground and into the air. No elimination, but things do pick up considerably. But, that's just me, so maybe you will feel differently? Either way I had a good deal of fun writing this one, and I hope you'll have fun reading it. On with the chapter!

Not _one_ word, Peppy Hare...

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Arthur and Asa came to an intersection. The mineshaft branched off into two different paths. Asa shone her light down both, but could not make much out.

"Plan. I go right, you go left." Stated Asa.

"Problem. I do not think that is a good idea." Said Arthur, frowning nervously.

Asa cocked her head a little.

"Why not?" Asked Asa.

"… I'm scared of caves." Muttered Arthur, wringing his hands.

"This is a mineshaft." Stated Asa, gesturing around herself.

"Same thing!" Exclaimed Arthur. "I _**really**_ do not feel comfortable splitting up..."

Asa paused, and then put her hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"You need not be a jock to be strong. You can do it." Assured Asa. "We'll meet back here in three hours. If you run into trouble, come back to this area, and call for me. Your voice will echo, so I will hear you. Good luck."

Asa put on some sporty workout music on her iPod and jogged off down the right tunnel. Arthur meanwhile gazed down the left path and took a deep breath.

"Just think about the million dollars. _**Don't**_ think about the camping trip." Muttered Arthur to himself as he walked down his assigned route.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh look, backstory.)**

 **Arthur:** I kinda wish I'd be on the previous season. I mean, even if I'd gone out early there too I'd at least be able to think clearly and maybe even have fun on Phoenix Island. Temple ruins, know what I'm saying? But here … it's just chilling, and I don't like it. It's not even that 'beast' that the sign mentioned, it's more the fact I'm in a dark underground place … but, surviving this … it'll make my return to the game much more satisfying.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie sat on the sand bank, trying to think what she could do.

"… I need a light source, but there isn't one nearby." Groaned Goldie. "Urgh, this is just like what happened to that estupidio bimbo Harmony, but without the danger of dehydration."

Goldie lay down and sighed.

"I'll think of something. I got time." Said Goldie confidently.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That, and an ego.)**

 **Goldie:** It may be a sucky start to the Mines, but … if I can predict where the roulette ball will land five games in a row, then I can do this. If I could just find some light, I could start making some progress. ...Chris, eres un bastardo

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas had made arrows in the dirt pointing to the unpowered elevator to ensure he'd be able to find it again later, in case the map failed to help.

"Not leaving anything up to chance." Said Finneas with a nod. "My game is in my control. Hmm … I only wonder where the others are right now. Hmm, I guess it does not really matter. I'm here for me, not them."

Finneas' flashlight began to dim and within moments it was dead and all was dark.

"Good thing I thought to bring a back-up." Noted Finneas. "Ok, half an hour of mapping, and then back to the starting zone for another flashlight and some rations. Only taking risks within reason. I'm not that Juliette girl."

With that, Finneas got back to work.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Small steps.)**

 **Finneas:** Maybe I'm not the most interesting to watch, but I am here to win a million dollars, and nothing more. The glamour of a celebrity life is not for me. Anyway, this mine is bigger than I had originally expected, so perhaps mapping out all of it is not a feasible idea. Well, as long as I have enough to go on to start me off, I'm good. Sadly though, still no sign of that wire needed to power to elevator.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

While the Nerds, Oddballs and Preps sat off to the side, waiting for their turn at the challenge, the Jocks were ready to start rolling down the ramp and scoring points. Juliette had called dibs on first go and had gleefully dragged a barrel over and was coating it in butter.

"The f*ck are you doing?" Asked Taylor with a raised eyebrow.

"Lubing it up so it'll go faster." Explained Juliette.

"… Well, if you die I suppose it's one less person to beat." Snarked Taylor. "What funeral music would you like? Death metal, perchance? Or maybe something classical would be more fitting?"

"Hmmm … Crush 40?" Suggested Juliette, still buttering the barrel.

Taylor glanced at Woody, possibly for explanation.

"A rock band." Stated Woody. "C'mon Juliette, I wanted to go first! I mean, I'm our MVP."

"Nuh uh mister! We don't know if it is safe yet, and if there is danger here then I will be the first one to charge into it." Smirked Juliette.

"Think of it this way, at least there's less chance of us ending up with a new asshole where our faces used to be due to landing on a pike if Juliette shows us what not to do." Stated Taylor.

"Eh, I suppose." Shrugged Woody.

Dale sat off to the side on a log.

"Hey Juliette, I think that the barrel has more butter than most toast does now." Snarked Dale.

"I suppose that means it's ready!" Cheered Juliette as she slotted into the barrel. "C'mon! Somebody push me!"

"Now that, I can do." Smirked Woody as he picked up the barrel over his head.

"Whoa! Heehee!" Giggled Juliette eagerly.

"Woody just transformed into Donkey Kong." Chuckled Dale.

"Makes sense, given he's an ass." Said Taylor, crossing her arms.

Woody rolled his eyes and sneered at Taylor a little, but focused and hurled the barrel, and thus Juliette, down the slope.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAA!" Cheered Juliette in glee.

Juliette hit a high speed very quickly and was launched high into the air off the ramp and went towards the target.

"I do hope she won't splatter … but if she becomes a pile of mush, if she hits the bullseye I'll be impressed regardless." Stated Taylor.

"I think she's gonna make it." Noted Woody.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Cheered Juliette in glee as the barrel descended onto the platform.

BAM!

The barrel hit the target and rolled, coming to a stop on a six point target. Juliette climbed out of the barrel and staggered around, a derpy look on her face.

"That was f*cking insaaaaane..." Slurred Juliette happily, before she flopped over onto her back.

" **Juliette scores six points!"** Announced Chris.

"And might have a concussion." Added SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Just like Donkey Kong!)**

 **Juliette:** That was amazing! Can I go again? Can I? Can I?! (Juliette cheers, clearly on an adrenaline rush)

 **Woody:** It's all in the wrists. (Woody smirks and flexes)

* * *

Once Juliette was back at the top of the ramp with her team the next to go was Taylor. With a sigh, she slotted into the barrel.

"And to think I expected to live to my sweet twenties." Drawled Taylor. "At my funeral I want country music, a solid gold coffin and a middle finger carved onto my tombstone. Thank you and goodnight."

"Are you being serious?" Asked Woody as he hoisted Taylor up in the air.

"Do I look like somebody who would care what kind of coffin I get buried in?" Asked Taylor.

"… Guys, does she?" Asked Woody.

"Yes." Said Juliette.

"No." Said Dale at the same time.

"Just roll me." Said Taylor with a roll of her eyes.

"With pleasure." Grunted Woody.

Woody reared back and then hurled Taylor down the ramp at full speed. Taylor screamed as she hurtled down the ramp and then became airborne.

"F*******************CK!" Screeched Taylor in panic.

BAM!

Taylor hit the target hard and came to a stop on a section of the target with a seven on it.

"Urrrrrrgh … feels like a f*cking hangover." Moaned Taylor as she crawled out of the barrel.

" **Taylor scores seven points**!" Announced Chris.

"Lucky for some, but clearly not for her." Snarked SARA.

Taylor put up two fingers to SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's a flying pissed off country bumpkin!)**

 **Taylor:** You know that feeling where you're airborne and you just love it? (Taylor scowls) Yeah, me neither!

 **Juliette:** Whoa! That looked even better than my turn! Taylor sure is a lucky gal!

* * *

Dale easily fit himself into the barrel and pumped a fist.

"Let's do this!" Cheered Dale. "Careful, I'm _delicate_! Heehee!"

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. I have the best hands around." Smirked Woody.

"Handjob joke here." Drawled Taylor, which made Juliette giggle.

Wood glanced back at Taylor as he carried Dale's barrel to the ramp.

"Oh, bite me." Scoffed Woody. "I'm sure you-WAH!"

Woody slipped over the butter Juliette had used on her barrel, losing his hold on Dale's barrel which flew into the air and hurtled down the ramp.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGH!" Screamed Dale as he rolled along at speed.

Dale become airborne and flew through the air in a wide arc.

SPLASH!

Dale hit the water hard, and surfaced a few seconds later with a dazed look on his face.

"Urrgh, holy sh*t nuggets..." Groaned Dale. "Not cool..."

Woody glanced at Taylor.

"Taylor, I am blaming you in three … two … one … Taylor, it's your fault." Stated Woody.

Taylor just snorted.

"Man, that looked like fun too." Sighed Juliette. "Are you sure I can't have another go."

"Quite sure." Smirked Chris.

"On an unrelated note … **Dale misses**!" Announced SARA.

"I wanted to say that!" Scowled Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Splash landing!)**

 **Dale:** (He stabs a knife into the wall with a dull, annoyed look on his face) Woody has wood for brains … _**urrrrgh…**_

 **Taylor:** Who even leaves butter lying around near a steep ramp?!

* * *

Woody was last to go. Due to his height and muscular body, it was a tight fit getting into the barrel, but he managed it.

"Ok, can one of you roll me." Requested Woody.

Taylor smirked.

"Somebody besides her." Added Woody.

Taylor just walked up to Woody and just stood there.

"Guys, she's creeping me out." Murmured Woody.

"Good." Thought Dale.

"C'mon Taylor! Put some back into it! We need points!" Exclaimed Juliette.

Taylor gave Juliette a nod and then placed her foot onto the barrel.

"This is for punching me in the guy, f*ck face!" Barked Taylor.

With that, Taylor gave the barrel a hard kick, and Woody began to roll down the ramp.

Woody held in a scream and silently hurtled down the ramp and then launched up into the air. He fell at a great speed…

BAM!

… And hit a section of the target with a nine on it.

"Y-yeah … that's how I roll." Chuckled Woody.

" **Woody scores nine points …** _ **and**_ **makes an awful pun**!" Announced Chris.

"I've heard worse." Admitted SARA. "Like the Annoying Orange."

"Nobody cares about Youtubers anymore." Stated Chris. "And after that, the Jarring Jocks score a total of twenty two points! Not exactly setting the pace, but they set the benchmark. Might be enough, you never know."

"Unless you're clairvoyant." Added SARA. "Onomatopoeia Oddballs, take your places."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Do a barrel roll!)**

 **Woody:** See, I carry this team … and after this challenge, I can say that literally. (Woody smirks)

 **Juliette:** And now for the hardest, most difficult, most terrible part of the challenge … sitting and waiting. (Juliette groans)

* * *

The Oddballs had taken their places and Kenny was the first to get into a barrel.

"It's cool of you to go first man." Complimented Orwell. "Feeling brave?"

"Sweetie, I'm a total toughie." Winked Kenny. "I gotta make sure it's safe for you guys. I'm bigger and more muscular, so if something goes all stinky and wrong, it won't hurt me as much as it would hurt you. Besides, I'll be honest, I want to show off a little for Wendy."

"Well, good luck." Nodded Orwell. "I'll give you a shove. I'm thinking I'll try to aim you to the side a little. From what I can tell, there are more high scoring sections towards the sides of the target."

"Sounds good to me." Winked Kenny. "Wanna lube up the barrel with butter to make it faster.

"Lube." Snickered Orwell with a grin. "Ummmm … nah, this'll be fine. Oh yeah, you ok to shove the rest of us, you're stronger and all."

"Not a problem babe." Assured Kenny. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Go Kenny! K! E! N! N! Y! That spells Kenny! Oh my God! We barrelled Kenny! We're b*stards!" Cheered Fortune.

"Best cheer ever." Giggled Yazz. "C'mon! We gotta win that spa reward! It'd be a great day out for me and Delsin!"

Orwell nodded and, as hard as he could, gave Kenny's barrel a hard shove at a slight angle.

"WHEEEEEE!" Cheered Kenny as he hurtled down the ramp.

Kenny quickly reached the bottom and became airborne. He cheered in joy for a few moments, enjoying the freedom of flight.

BAM!

Kenny then groaned, looking rather dazed as he crawled out of the barrel. He had landed on a nine section.

"Mommy, my barrel made an oopsie..." Slurred Kenny deliriously.

" **Kenny scores nine points**!" Announced Chris.

"All while being ridiculously camp." Added SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Camp does not begin to describe him.)**

 **Kenny:** I feel good about scoring a nine. I mean, ok, Orwell played the bigger part but … honey, the rest was all me. Besides, I might get the super 'special reward' if we win since a nine will be super hard to top! I'm not sure what it's gonna be, but I'm optimistic that it'll be something that'll either be fun for my personal life, like a pair of sensible heels, or maybe something to help my game … like, a clue to the idol perhaps? Ooooo, I can hardly wait!

 **Orwell:** I'm pretty good at math, so it was just a matter of figuring out some physics. Numbers are fun … mostly sixty nine. (Orwell giggles and then winces) Focus Orwell! Don't think such things! Think about the challenge, it's important!

* * *

Once Kenny was back at the top of the ramp with his team mates he was ready to send them speeding down the ramp. Feeling, daring Yazz got in a barrel to go second.

"I'm ready!" Said Yazz cheerfully.

"Somebody's eager." Noted Kenny in approval.

"Eh, well, we all gotta die sometime right? I did always wonder what it's like at the instant of death. Like, does time just suddenly start to slow down as life slips away, or is it all gone like a bubble popping? It makes me wonder." Mused Yazz, looking as though she were talking about the weather.

Kenny looked nervous, as did Orwell and Fortune.

"Dark." Gulped Orwell.

"I feel depressed now." Remarked Fortune.

"… Same here sweetie, same here." Chuckled Kenny nervously.

Kenny gave Yazz a firm shove, rolling her down the ramp at a high speed. She was surprisingly silent as she hurtled down the ramp and into the air.

"You know, gravity is a fickle thing." Mused Yazz, as her barrel hurtling through the air, spinning wildly.

BAM!

Yazz impacted on the target and slowly rolled to a stop of a section marked with the number three.

"Huh … I'm alive. How about that." Chuckled Yazz.

" **Yazz survives and scores three points**." Stated Chris.

"You sound disappointed, and I know which fact caused of the two caused you to feel that way." Muttered SARA.

Chris just giggled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Survival is fifty-fifty.)**

 **Yazz:** Eh, that killed a few minutes, I guess.

 **Kenny:** On one hand, I still have the highest score. On the other hand … well, that won't matter if we won't win right hon? I would kill for a spa, babes. My fingernails _**need**_ some treatment, totes.

* * *

Next to go into a barrel was Fortune, though she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Urgh … this is a little bit of a squeeze." Pouted Fortune. "My boobies are taking up all the room!"

"It's only for a few minutes." Assured Kenny. "You'll be fine."

"Trust him, he knows what he's doing." Added Orwell, facing away from Fortune.

"Well, if he's sure that he's sure … okie dokie." Said Fortune with a satisfied nod. "Bring on the rolling!"

"We got a rock." Said Yazz, holding up a rock. "Now for the roll. Heheheh."

"That won't be a problem." Winked Kenny. "Here. I. Go!"

With that, Kenny threw Fortune's barrel down the ramp.

"WWWWHHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Screamed Fortune.

Fortune flew off the ramp into the air, her barrel spinning and rolling in the air.

BAM!

Fortune hit the target and roll to a stop on a scoring section worth five points. She gag and belched sickly.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Gagged Fortune.

Fortune proceeded to vomit.

" **Fortune hurls hard, and scores five points**!" Announced Chris.

"Somebody call the clean up crew." Said SARA, looking a little grossed out.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I guess even robots do not like vomit.)**

 **Fortune:** Even with my 'terror titties', I think I looked distinctly less sexy with vomit around my mouth. (Fortune gags) Oooooo…

 **Orwell:** … You know, vomit made Fortune unsexy enough to look at without me feeling nervous. Cool.

* * *

Orwell got into the fourth barrel and made sure he was secure. After that he gave Kenny a nod.

"Ok Kenny, throw me." Stated Orwell.

"Any advice? Like, some kind of fabulous angle or force?" Asked Kenny.

"Just try to get me onto the target." Requested Orwell.

"Can do!" Giggled Kenny.

"I can't watch." Gulped Fortune, covering her eyes.

"Heh. Usually it's Orwell who can't watch you." Chuckled Yazz.

"… OMG, that's so true!" Exclaimed Fortune.

Kenny reared back and with a good show of strength he threw Orwell down the platform at a great speed. Orwell screamed as he rolled along violently fast and then was sent flying into the air.

"TIIIIIIIIITS!" Yelled Orwell as he began to descend.

BAM!

Orwell came to a stop quickly … on a section of the platform worth one measly point.

"… Darn it." Sighed Orwell.

" **Orwell scores one point … which is more than the number of girls he has scored with**!" Declared Chris with a smirk.

"That is … actually pretty funny." Admitted SARA.

"You know it." Winked Chris, giggling. "And that means that the Onomatopoeia Oddballs score a total of eighteen points! Jarring Jocks still hold the lead! Precious Preps, you time to probably not shine!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Orwell the Genophobic Virgin … sounds like a comic book.)**

 **Orwell:** … _Technically_ that was not my fault. Well, it's only reward, so I guess it's not too big of a deal, right? But, **really** Chris, did you _**have**_ to point out I'm a virgin?

 **Kenny:** Poop! I really could have used that spa day. Well … I suppose when I win the million I can have all the spa days I want, huh?

* * *

About a minute or two later the Precious Preps took their place at the top of the ramp. Peach had decided to go first, but she didn't look too good.

"Um … are you ok?" Asked Trevor, looking concerned.

"Urp!" Gagged Peach. "Y-yeah, I'm ok. I can do this! I mean, I fit into the barrel, so the hard part is already over. Heehee!"

"Well … if you're sure." Said Trevor uncertainly. "Guys, any of you have any water to give Peach? She looks like she could use some."

"Fresh out." Stated Sanjay.

"I only have booze, and I doubt that's gonna help." Said Roana sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just ate a little too much ice cream." Assured Peach, smiling like sunshine.

" _Among other things … many other things_." Thought Sanjay with a chuckle.

"Well … here I go!" Said Trevor as he gave Peach a mighty shove.

Peach sped down the ramp, rolling fast … this was a bad thing.

"BLAAAAARGH!" Gagged Peach as she puked, sending vomit all over the ramp.

Nonetheless, Peach was sent flying up into the air with quite a trajectory.

BAM!

Peach landed right at the centre of the platform. Bullseye!

"Peach scores a whopping ten points!" Announced Chris.

"The highest score so far." Added SARA.

"Yaaaaay..." Cheered Peach weakly, lightly pumping her fist.

"A satisfactory result." Nodded Trevor.

"And a gross one too." Gagged Sanjay, glancing at the vomit all over the ramp.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Clean up in all the aisles!)**

 **Peach:** Urrrrrrgh … worth it … worth it for the sweet, _sweet_ pistachio. (Peach weakly smiles)

 **Roana:** I did warn her not to eat all that ice cream. Then again, it _**was**_ pistachio so I can't so I blame Peach too much.

* * *

Sanjay slotted into the next barrel with a cocky grin on his face.

"The forecast predicts a ten point landing and an adoring crowd." Smirked Sanjay.

"We'll see." Chuckled Trevor.

"Indeed we will! Let's do this!" Urged Sanjay, bracing himself.

Something suddenly occurred to Roana.

"Wait, hang on a second, what about the-." Began Roana.

But it was too late, for Trevor had just shoved Sanjay down the ramp.

"… Vomit." Finished Roana, wincing.

Sanjay's barrel rolled over the big puddle of vomit and quickly began to veer off to the side of the ramp.

"AAAAYYYYIIIIIIIII!" Screamed Sanjay frantically.

SMASH!

Sanjay's barrel hit a rock to the side of the ramp and broke apart, leaving Sanjay lying in a dazed heap.

"Is my … hair still ok?" Slurred Sanjay.

Trevor glanced at Roana.

"If I were him I'd be more worried about broken bones but, you know, I'm funny like that." Drawled Trevor.

"Jerk." Giggled Roana. "Don't worry Sanjay! You look fine!"

Peach winced.

"… Yep, definitely swearing off the ice cream from now on." Decided Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Or at least until she gets hungry again.)**

 **Sanjay:** (He is holding his side in pain) Urrrrrgh, I'm starting to think Goldie got lucky. This team is nuts! Owwww…

 **Trevor:** Damn, that had to hurt. Still, more power for Sanjay for being able to get back up and walk it off. (Trevor gives an approving thumbs up)

* * *

Roana was the third person inside a barrel and braced herself for what was to come.

"Not the first time I've been in a barrel." Chuckled Roana.

"Really?" Asked Trevor. "How come?"

"Some wild parties." Smirked Roana.

"Ah, of course. You're such a party-holic." Chuckled Trevor.

"You know it." Winked Roana.

Roana then looked serious.

"Also, please try to not roll me into a rock, kay?" Said Roana, lightly frowning.

"That was an accident and you know it." Said Trevor firmly. "Ok, get ready."

After carefully lining up Roana's barrel with the ramp Trevor gave it a hard shove, sending the barrel and its passenger rolling down the ramp at quite a high speed.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Cheered Roana. "PAAAAARTY!"

Roana flung up off the ramp and into the air, where she careened for a few moments…

SPLASH!

… Before smacking down into the water.

Roana surfaced and shook her head quickly to get rid of some water.

"Better than a rock, but not what I had in mind!" Called Roana.

"It was an accident!" Replied Trevor.

Roana sighed to herself and began swimming towards the shore.

" **Roana misses**! **No points for her**!" Announced Chris. "Water way to go!"

"… And to think I briefly thought you were able to tell good jokes." Drawled SARA.

"F*ck you." Said Chris, still keeping a cheerful grin on his face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly a rich performance going on right now, Preps.)**

 **Roana:** I know Trevor is trying, and I appreciate that … but with aim like this, I get the feeling he's not gonna be a marksman anytime soon. Or, something. You know what I mean.

 **Sanjay:** Aw man! That spa trip would have been distinctly _**fabulous**_!

* * *

Trevor was the last to go and got himself into a barrel. However, as he did so a thoiught suddenly occurred to him.

"Hang on a moment. We've only got ten points, and the most I can score is ten. We can't win! Do I really need to do this when there is no real reason to?" Asked Trevor.

"Yes, you do." Confirmed Chris.

"Sorry, but contracts are a bitch." Said SARA sympathetically.

"… Damn." Sighed Trevor.

"And people have the audacity to call me a coward." Remarked Sanjay.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Assured Trevor. "Could somebody push me?"

"I will!" Volunteered Peach.

"… Anybody else?" Asked Trevor hopefully.

"I-." Began Roana, but … it was too late.

Peach gave Trevor a hard shove down the ramp at quite a speed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and he crashed into a thick hedge.

"… Oops." Gulped Peach, chuckling nervously.

"… Probably better than I would have done." Chuckled Roana.

"That's a scary thought." Admitted Sanjay.

"It's also a miss! Trevor scores zero points, leaving the preps with ten points!" Announced Chris. "Jarrings Jocks are still keeping the lead … Nitro Nerds, see if you can change that! … Or not, given your track record thus far this season."

Trevor climbed out of the barrel and bush and spat out some leaves.

"At least I didn't get wet, I guess." Said Trevor, holding his aching hip.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's one way to clip a hedge.)**

 **Trevor:** I'm not much for spa treatments anyway, so I don't feel too sore about not getting the reward. Not the worst day to lose on, really.

 **Peach:** … So, I was the only one who scored, huh? I sure feel good about myself right now!

* * *

The Nerds got into position, but before anybody got into a barrel Boone set two metal pegs down either side of the ramp and attached some strong and stretchy elastic between them.

"That oughta give us the lil' extra boost that we need." Said Boonie, nodding to himself. "Alright … any volunteers to go first?"

The team was silent and looked amongst each other.

"F*ck that. I'd rather play Superman 64." Scoffed Patrick.

"I'd rather not be the first." Said Lola, fiddling with her glasses. "Perhaps somebody better suited"

"… Um, I guess I could do it." Offered Yorkie. "I can't expect to win if I don't do anything, right?"

"Could have fooled me." Muttered Patrick.

Without another word Yorkie got into a barrel.

"Ok, Patrick, you held me pull back on the barrel so it yanks back the elastic." Stated Boonie. "Won't be too hard."

"What should I do?" Asked Lola.

"… Stand back?" Suggested Boonie.

"… I think I can handle that." Said Lola as she did as she was asked.

Soon the elastic was fully yanked.

"Um, this is safe, right?" Asked Yorkie from within the barrel.

"Only one way t'find out." Said Boonie. "Ok, let 'er go!"

Patrick and Boonie both released the elastic in usion.

FWOOSH!

Yorkie was blasted up into the air at quite some force. She cleared the target within seconds.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed Yorkie in terror.

SMASH!

Yorkie hit a tree. The barrel smashed, and Yorkie slowly slid down to the ground, her eyes spinning a little.

"… Yikes. That … might have been too much power." Winced Boonie.

"You think?" Muttered Patrick.

"Think she's ok?" Asked Lola.

"With her overpowered and out of place roleplaying, how could she be anything else?" Snarked Patrick.

" **Yorkie misses**! **Zero points**!" Announced Chris.

"I think that was more than just a mere miss." Noted SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It was inevitable, as she was thirteenth to go!)**

 **Boonie:** Well, uh … I guess I know what not to do next time? Ehehehe…

 **Yorkie:** (She is wide eyed and hunched over, her knees drawn up) Holy sh*t! ...So fast…

 **Patrick:** (He is nerdily laughing) What a sh*tload of awesome!

* * *

Once Yorkie had arrived back to the ramp (having been carried by SARA) Lola was the next one in the barrel.

"Stop pulling when I tell you too. This is just basic applicable physics." Stated Lola.

Boonie and Patrick nodded and slowly pulled the barrel and elastic back.

"Now!" Yelled Lola.

The boys released their hold and the elastic launched Lola through the air.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Lola.

BAM!

Lola landed on a section of the target worth nine points.

"Oooo … sweet..." Murmured Lola as she gingerly crawled out of the barrel. "… I need coffee..."

"Not bad, nine points." Said Boonie, nodding in content.

"Now we just have to get me to score ten." Nodded Patrick. "I've gotten high scores in Pac-man, this should be no different."

"… How is this like pac-man?" Asked Yorkie blankly.

Patrick did not response.

" **Nine points scored by Lola**!" Announced Chris.

"Two more barrels left! Can the nerds beat the jocks?" Asked SARA dramatically.

"That was my line." Muttered Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The first flying sensual scientist!)**

 **Lola:** On one hand, the aerodynamic potential of such a simple device is quite great. On the other hand … I'm never doing that sh*t again! (Lola pauses, and then sips from her mug of coffee)

 **Boonie:** … The heck is pac-man?

* * *

Patrick was the third to go into a barrel. He didn't look at all nervous, and he adjusted his glasses.

"Fire me." Stated Patrick.

"Let's hope this works." Muttered Boonie. "I don't want another of my inventions causin' a loss."

"It worked out for me, it'll work out for Patrick." Assured Lola. "Yorkie, let us know when the elastic is an optimal stretching."

"...When will I know that?" Asked Yorkie.

"When Patrick looks especially handsome." Said Lola, making a slightly saucy expression.

"Lame." Scoffed Patrick.

Boonie and Lola pulled back hard.

"Um … maybe now?" Shrugged Yorkie.

Boonie and Lola let go of the rope in tandem.

FWOOSH!

Patrick was sent flying into the air at a very high velocity.

"AAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Yelled Patrick.

BAM!

Patrick landed down hard on the target, coming to a stop on a section worth eight points.

"F*ck." Muttered Patrick.

" **That's eight points scored by Patrick**!" Announced Chris. "So far the Nerds have seventeen points … they need six to beat the Jocks! If they score five, we'll go to a tie breaker. If they score any lower, they will fail again!"

"Good thing we ain't gonna fail." Smirked Boonie.

"True that." Agreed Lola.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nobody even got anywhere near the maximum team score of forty…)**

 **Patrick:** Sh*t, so close to that special reward! Well … I guess a spa day would be kinda cool. I'd rather have a gold cartridge of The Legend of Zelda though.

 **Lola:** We just need one good shot, and we win. But, not too good … as it stands, I have the highest score on the team. (Lola winks)

* * *

Boonie was the final person to go for his team and in the overall challenge. He got in a barrel and gave his team mates a nod.

"We gotta get this jus' right. You know how much power to use?" Asked Boonie.

"Of course. We're _**Nerds**_. We know these things." Smirked Patrick. "Yorkie, give me a hand."

Yorkie nodded, and she and Patrick pulled back on the barrel and elastic, stretching it back.

"This is so intense." Muttered Lola, sipping from her mug of coffee.

Patrick and Yorkie pulled back hard, almost ready to let go…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and then Patrick smirked, and released his hold.

Due to how sudden this was Yorkie lost her footing.

FWOOSH!

" _ **AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH**_!"

And both she, and Boonie, soared through the air towards the target, the two of them screaming.

BAM!

Boonie hit the target hard and landed in a section worth seven points, while Yorkie landed ass first on the bullseye.

" **Boonie scores seven points**! **The Nitro Nerds WIN**!" Announced Chris.

" **Owwwww** … my poor bottom..." Moaned Yorkie, holding her now rather sore posterior.

"Yeah … but, we won." Said Boonie, looking cheerful. "I finally did somethin' useful!"

Yorkie then noticed where she had landed.

"… Why couldn't I do this when it was my turn?" Asked Yorkie out loud.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Because Murphy's Law is a thing.)**

 **Patrick:** She angered **The Nerd** , and that was a bigger mistake than the Virtual Boy.

 **Boonie:** I've never had a spa before … but after the show, guess I will. Could be a good way of making my feet stink less.

* * *

 **(Not Much Later)**

* * *

Presently the sixteen students stood amongst their teams while Chris and SARA summed up the results. SARA played highlights of the challenge on its screen, to the chagrin of some.

"And that's a wrap!" Announced Chris. "Fourth place for the Precious Preps, third place for the Onomatopoeia Oddballs and second place for the Jarring Jocks … but today, you all lost equally."

The named teams either frowned or looked disappointed.

"Nerds, good job on finally not sucking! Maybe voting out Finneas helped you? Or maybe it was just random luck? Either way, the spa reward is yours." Declared Chris.

"As it should be." Nodded Patrick.

"Wish I had the spa..." Sighed Kenny.

Chris then turned to Lola.

"Lola, as you were the highest scoring member of the Nerds, you get an extra reward. Come over here." Prompted Chris.

Lola did as Chris asked, looking interested for what was possibly to come.

"So, what do I win?" Asked Lola. "A date? ...Just kidding."

"I'm out of your league anyway." Smirked Chris as he took out an envelope. "This is your reward. Open it when you feel like it."

Lola took the envelope and looked it over. It was featureless, but some sort of paper was inside.

"Cheers." Nodded Lola.

"Also Lola, I have a question for you, and I would very much like you to answer it real quick before we get back to the Maclean Academy." Requested Chris.

"Well, sure, what is it?" Asked Lola curiously.

"You've gotten to know all these people for three days now … some of them anyway." Stated Chris. "If you were to go on an epic quest over several weeks for a grand treasure, with danger faced every day, which seven would you want by your side?"

Lola looked thoughtful.

"Gee, that's a tough one as I do not know all of these guys." Admitted Lola. "Um, well … I guess I'd have to say, off the top of my head, Boonie, Yorkie, Woody, Dale, Kenny, Orwell and Roana. Need any reasons?"

"Nope, no need, that's all I needed." Assured Chris. "Will everybody who Lola just named, and Lola herself pleased move over to the right and will everybody else move over to the left.

The students raised some eyebrows but did as they were asked.

"Take a good look at the people around you right now." Smirked Chris. "Why, you ask? Because they are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

your new team mates!

There were several shocked gasps. What a TWEEST!

"Boonie, Dale, Kenny, Lola, Orwell, Roana, Woody and Yorkie … you guys are now all known as the Sly Studiers!" Announced Chris as a cyan icon with a text book in it appeared on the screen.

"OMG! I did _**not**_ see this coming!" Exclaimed Kenny.

"Whoa!" Noted Roana. "Um … party when we get back!"

"A new team to carry? I can deal with that." Chuckled Woody.

"… What have I done?" Muttered Lola.

Orwell put a hand on Lola's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Lola returned the smile. Orwell then trembled.

"And that in turn means that Fortune, Juliette, Patrick, Peach, Sanjay, Taylor, Trevor and Yazz … you guys are now all known as the Dirty Dropouts!" Announced Chris as a purple icon of a paper with an F on it appeared on the screen.

"That's profiling." Scoffed Taylor.

"Best team ever!" Exclaimed Peach.

"… Eeyup, I'm doomed." Chuckled Yazz.

"Oh, geez..." Gulped Sanjay.

"The four teams of four have become two teams of eight! The Cliques have been merged, but lines remain. What happens now is up to you and your actions." Announced Chris.

"Try not to be boring." Advised SARA. "People hate that."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Asked Juliette.

"Please don't say outside!" Exclaimed Fortune.

"That doesn't sound _that_ bad." Shrugged Dale.

"Nope! Better!" Chuckled Chris. "While we were here, the rest of the robots were building new sleeping accommodations for you guys. Studiers get the cyan building and Dropouts get the purple building."

Everybody was silent. This seemed to make sense.

"And with that, we are done here … back to school you dunces!" Ordered Chris.

"Might wanna say please." Drawled SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That ain't gonna happen.)**

 **Roana:** Yikes, I'm the only prep on the team! Well, good thing I know how to socialise and make friends, huh?

 **Dale:** I lead a gang with dozens if members, taking over a team of eight will be easy. I got Woody the wonder retard to be my shield, so … I feel confident! (Dale winks)

 **Patrick:** [Want this show to get banned? No? Then you'll be fine not seeing this confessional.]

 **Yazz:** Well, this is interesting. And it all works out! I keep my gal pal, and Orwell won't be scared of dem titties anymore. Everybody's happy … _**for now**_.

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers Dorm)**

* * *

The eight members of the newly formed team entered their dorm. For something constructed so quickly, it didn't look bad. There were bedrooms, some games set up and some cushy furniture. It seemed like a rather nice place, and the colour cyan was all around.

"Well … guess we better get settled in, huh?" Noted Lola.

"Should we have a sharing session? I have, like, so many interesting stories to tell." Offered Kenny.

"Pass." Said Woody as he headed towards a pinball machine that had been set up.

Gradually, the eight members of the team began to spread out. Perhaps socialising could wait until the next morning.

Dale stood by Woody as he played with the pinball machine.

"Sooooo … what do we do now?" Asked Dale.

"I know you might be scared Dale. Trembling, feeling nervous, wanting your mummy. Well, I don't blame you because I feel a little scared too." Admitted Woody. "But don't you worry, the Woodster is gonna keep you safe. Don't worry your lil' head about it. So long as you don't suck, I won't let them arrogant jerks vote you out."

Dale forced a smile, which looked painful.

"… How thoughtful." Said Dale with gritted teeth.

"I'm just that amazing." Chuckled Woody.

Boonie and Yorkie sat on the sofa, Yorkie will feeling sore from the challenge while Boonie was working on some new kind of invention.

"Well, that went well. And hey, even after the team swap we're still together. Not a bad day." Noted Boonie.

"Could've been better … I feel like a dinosaur." Winced Yorkie.

"… In what way?" Asked Boonie.

Yorkie smirked.

"I feel like a Mega-Sore-Ass … get it?" Giggled Yorkie.

Boonie snorted, finding the joke rather amusing.

"Not bad." Smirked Boonie.

Lola watched the two from nearby while drinking some coffee.

"… _If I can ally with them, I can still make this work_." Thought Lola. " _New team, fresh start_."

Lola glanced at Orwell and Kenny who stood by a vending machine, sodas in hand, talking to each other.

"… The boy in green looks _niiiiiice_." Giggled Lola, making a pervy face.

Kenny and Orwell meanwhile were already talking about what to do with this new team.

"Well honey, we obviously gotta get power and come out on top." Stated Kenny, leaning against the wall while holding a can of pink lemonade. "But we really need to be careful who we ally with, totes. We don't want a stinky backstabber joining our ranks."

"Yeah, totally." Agreed Orwell. "But we don't know these people..."

"Well, we'll just have to get to know them tomorrow." Winked Kenny. "We have a good thing going on. You know the meta game well, and I am social and have the ability to not get freaked out by titties."

"… That's true." Sighed Orwell.

"Ah, don't you worry about it, honey. This team is gonna totally work out for us, you'll see." Assured Kenny.

"I sure hope so. I love this show … I don't wanna end up forgotten like Sadie." Chuckled Orwell.

Meanwhile Roana sat off to the side of a room on a chair.

"If you're on the outs of the team and you know it, take a drink~." Sang Roana, before drinking from a shot glass of booze.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh yeah,** _ **very**_ **studious aren't they?)**

 **Woody:** I was MVP on the Jocks and I'll be the same here. I just hope the others can keep up, because I can't do **all** the work.

 **Roana:** Things look bad, but it's just like any party ,,, you can't leave before it gets good. (Roana winks)

 **Kenny:** I'm glad me and my BFF are still on one team. That simplifies things a little. But right now, there are six people we don't know … hon, I'm gonna work on reducing that number.

 **Lola:** What _have_ I created? (Lola opens the envelope she won) ...Immunity idol clue! Yes!

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts Dorm)**

* * *

The eight members of the second of the two new teams entered their dorm area. It looked the same as the Sly Studios dorm did, except that it was purple in colour.

"Well, this is a step up from the woodshop." Noted Yazz.

"As long as it's got a bed, I don't care what it's like." Shrugged Taylor.

"Well, let's get settled in." Said Trevor as he glanced around. "No big and obvious holes in the floor. Not bad."

And so, the team began to spread out and relax.

Yazz and Fortune both flopped down on the cushy sofa and got themselves comfortable.

"So much better than the woodshop." Chuckled Yazz.

"So much better." Agreed Fortune. "And now Orwell won't be scared of mah big ol' terror titties. So, that's good."

"Yeah, it's probably a good thing you two are not together right now. I think he was gonna have a heart attack any second. Kinda like the time Delsin drank three hundred cans of cola in a week. Hard week for me, that was." Recalled Yazz.

"… Now that is dedication to being gimmicky." Said Fortune in awe.

"Yeah … isn't he _wonderful_?" Giggled Yazz dreamily. "When he dies he'll be the most handsome corpse ever, bar none."

Fortune looked a little awkward and slightly scooted away from Yazz.

Sanjay glanced around at his new team members and chuckled.

"Time to start fresh." Thought Sanjay.

Sanjay walked up to Patrick who was playing on a gameboy.

"Heeeeey!" Greeted Sanjay.

"Stop being fake! Get a job!" Barked Patrick.

"You seem pissed off." Noted Sanjay.

"Back at school people call me the Pissed Off Gaming Nerd." Smirked Patrick.

"Hmmm … that sounds kinda familiar." Noted Sanjay.

"Don't know how. I'm a very unique kind of guy." Shrugged Patrick.

"Totally." Giggled Sanjay, leering a little.

Juliette had gotten two sodas out of the vending machine and then walked up to Trevor, passing him one.

"Oh, cheers. Much appreciated." Smiled Trevor.

"Looks like we meet again." Smirked Juliette. " _Loved_ your performance in the challenge. Rolling people into water and a rock, and then rolling yourself into a bush? **Brilliant**!"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Insisted Trevor.

"Aw, really? Rip." Muttered Juliette. "Still, nice to be on your team. I think we'll get along fine."

"I feel the same." Nodded Trevor.

"And if you ever want somebody to jump off a tall building with, I'm your girl." Grinned Juliette eagerly.

"I'll … keep that in mind." Said Trevor awkwardly.

Meanwhile Taylor stood off by herself at the corner of the room. She chille casually.

"No more Woody … it must be heaven on earth." Snarked Taylor.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Greeted Peach cheerfully.

Taylor pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned in annoyance.

"Clearly hell can be quite deceptive to the damned." Muttered Taylor. "Ok, _what_?"

"Looks like we're teamies now. Isn't that fun?" Said Peach, smiling genuinely.

"Oh yeah, fun. The delight of having a piece of corn on the cob forcefully jammed down one's throat has nothing on this." Drawled Taylor.

"Right on!" Cheered Peach. "Sooooo, yeah. Just saying hello. I'm gonna go eat now, so … have a lovely evening, good ol' teamie of mine!"

Peach cheerfully whistled as she walked away. Taylor groaned as she punched the wall.

"F*ck the universe and it's lousy sense of humour!" Grunted Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh, I can sense some** _ **fun**_ **times ahead with this team…)**

 **Trevor:** Since Roana is no longer my team mate, I'm glad that Juliette is here. I mean, I don't really trust Sanjay, and Peach … likely won't last too long. This could really work!

 **Taylor:** (She is banging her head against the wall of the confessional, muttering obscenities)

 **Sanjay:** Patrick might be difficult to work with but, c'mon, he's the only Nerd here, He _**needs**_ me. (Sanjay smirks) I think I'm gonna _enjoy_ this team. Heeheehee!

 **Yazz:** Right now I feel about forty percent doomed. The jury is still out on whether or not the number will rise or fall.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Chris and SARA stood in the principles office, ready to sign out the episode with the outro.

"Nobody went home today, but the Nerds proved they do not one hundred percent suck … and now we have two brand new teams! There's only one way this can end up … absolute drama! It's gonna be crazy!" Exclaimed Chris. "But, with all new teams we must ask ourselves … will Roana keep the party going on her new team? Will Orwell focus without Fortune's tits to distract him? Will Dale be able to keep hiding behind Woody? Will Patrick survive at the only Nerd on his team? Will Peach send Taylor into a frenzy of anger? Will Juliette jump off the roof of her team's dorm building? And, who will be the next person voted off!? Find out next time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Which has now lost its theme due to merging the cliques." Snarked SARA.

"Shut up." Muttered Chris.

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Arthur and Asa had met back up and were on their way back to the starting area. They couldn't leave their flashlights on all night, and Arthur did not want to spend the night somewhere pitch black.

"It'll waste time tomorrow when we go back to where we were." Stated Asa. "I know you found a dead end, but I found a large boulder that seems to be blocking something."

"It's early days, we have time." Assured Arthur. "I'd just feel better this way, and thus I'll be more use to you."

"I suppose." Shrugged Asa, starting to cycle through her playlist on her iPod.

"… You seem remarkably ok with being one of the first few eliminated. I mean, Goldie was seething and Finneas looked annoyed. Heck, even I'm a little salty." Admitted Arthur. "What's up with you?"

"Eh, I don't let things bother me. I prefer to feel everything in moderation and little by little. I don't get sore over losing, just like I don't go crazy over a good football game." Shrugged Asa. "Call me stoic, call me emotionless, call be a robot, I don't care really."

"It's not a problem or anything. I just find the lack of emotion … fascinating." Grinned Arthur.

Asa just shrugged.

"I'm not that interesting." Replied Asa. "Come on. Let's keep going. And, mind your step."

"Don't worry, I will." Said Arthur as he followed after Asa. "I sure hope the rations will be filling. I'm _starving_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: The rations are being rationed.)**

 **Arthur:** I wonder what Goldie and Finneas are doing. Wonder if they're having a better time than me. (Arthur laughs dryly). Yeah, _probably_.

 **Asa:** The rations were ok, I guess.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie lay on the sandy island, looking very bored.

"Urrrgh..." Groaned Goldie.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Hmm … maybe something is buried around here." Pondered Goldie.

Goldie began to dig ravenously in the dirt in search of anything useful. By the time she was done she had dug up a flashlight and two extra batteries.

"Heheheheh, muy awesome." Smirked Goldie, eye narrowing.

Goldie then lay back down.

"For now, sleep. Tomorrow … I hunt for gold. My team is gonna be muy sorry when I get back in the game." Chuckled Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Going for gold!)**

 **Goldie:** Not only will the idol be lovely, obviously, but I have always like how things look under the water. So shiny and pretty. Reminds me of the casino. (Goldie chuckles)

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas was in the starting area, looking over the map that he had made.

"Hmmmm, ok then." Muttered Finneas to himself. "So, I'm looking for a wire. But after that, what then?"

Finneas then glanced out into the dark.

"And, where are the others?" Pondered Finneas.

Finneas looked at the Suck of Shame. This side of it was dormant and silent, and thus the other end likely was too.

"No elimination today, but I suppose after the four way boot it makes sense they'd have a reward challenge." Noted Finneas. "Well, nothing to do but keep going as I am."

Finneas walked over to the pile of cushions and began to settle down. He then winced and took a rock out from underneath him.

"Even the rocks want to hinder my return." Chuckled Finneas dryly.

Finneas tossed the rock at the wall towards a poster.

The rock passed through it, created a hole in the poster that showed something was on the other side.

"Hmmm … interesting." Smirked Finneas.

Finneas smirked as he approached the poster (which had shown a miner on it before it was torn) and too kit down. He then reached into the hole and took out a stick of dynamite. A note was attached to it.

"Use on boulders. Stand well back from the blast." Read Finneas. "… Could be useful. I'll need a lighter, or some matches, to use it though."

With a shrug Finneas stuffed the dynamite in his pocket and once again lay down on the pillows. He began to drift off before long.

* * *

 **(Confessional: BOOM!)**

 **Finneas:** The fact the note mentioned boulders in the plural shows there is more than one blocking the way. Note to self, check behind all posters from now on in case of hidden items. Still, I do need something to light this with, but for my first day here I think I've made some adequate progress. I expect the same will be the case tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sly Studiers:** Boonie, Dale, Kenny, Lola, Orwell, Roana, Woody, Yorkie

 **Dirty Dropouts:** Fortune, Juliette, Patrick, Peach, Sanjay, Taylor, Trevor, Yazz

 **Mines of Rebirth:** Finneas, Goldie, Arthur, Asa

* * *

No elimination, but quite the shake up in terms of dynamics! Oh me oh my! How will this effect, well, basically everything? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Talent shows are all well and good, but you know what is better? Duel acts!


	9. CH 5, PT 1: School Alliances

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Dynamics on teams are always fun. Especially after a team swap. There's quite a few new interactions in this chapter, and a lot of them were fun to write regardless of how important or not they are to the story. Based on how the early episodes are going, I think it is possibly this story will surpass its predecessor, though given how ;love it or hate it' Brains VS Brawns tended to be, perhaps that's not saying much? Point is, CvC is probably the most fun to write of all stories I've worked on at this point. It flows as well as water! Aside from rambling and exposition, I've got nothing more to say, so … enjoy!

BUZZ!

* * *

The morning sun rose over the Maclean Academy and the forest that went on for miles. It looked like it was going to be another fine day, weather wise at least. Chris and SARA stood on the steps of the Maclean Academy, ready to give the recap.

"I love the days right after a team swap." Chuckled Chris.

"Why? The new dynamics?" Asked SARA.

"A little. Mostly just the glorious conflict and poo flinging. It's like watching a pack of animals kill each other." Smirked Chris, rubbing his hands together with a gleeful grin.

"Some might call you worse than Hitler, for at least he loved Germany, allegedly." Said SARA flatly.

"You flatter me. That's a good robot." Smirked Chris.

SARA rolled its eyes, but nonetheless began to play highlights of the previous episode on its screen while Chris began to recap.

"Last time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques each team dealt with fallout from the quadruple elimination in the episode prior. It wasn't pretty … for them. Haha! For the Jocks Woody dropped his swearing gimmick, and annoyed Dale some more while Taylor was mighty pissed off about Asa's elimination, and impressed Juliette with her story of shooting at businessmen with a shotgun. For the Nerds, Patrick screamed at Lola for going against the plan while Boonie helped Yorkie face the fact she'd made a big move. For the Oddballs Yazz called her team out for being hypocrites when they got rid of Arthur, and Fortune picked her nose. As for the Preps, Roana and Peach bonded over ice cream and booze, while Sanjay begged Trevor for mercy and an alliance." Monologued Chris excitedly.

"All in all, a full morning." Added SARA. "And that was all before noon."

"Crazy, right?" Chuckled Chris. "For the challenge the teams had to roll down a ramp in barrels and land on a target for points. Among the highlights were Peach vomiting on the ramp which made Sanjay crash into a rock, Dale hit the water hard and Yorkie hit a tree! Haha, amazing! But, in the end the Nerds surprised us all and won the reward and Lola, as the highest scoring Nerd, got an immunity idol clue! But then things got turned on their head with a team swap! Crazy!"

"And it also defeats the purpose of the season's theme." Added SARA.

"Oh, you're just salty you never went to school." Smirked Chris. "Now it's eight a side and the dynamics have been mostly reset, but I have faith that conflict and strife will soon emerge! So, will Juliette get herself _and_ her team into danger? Will Sanjay ally with everybody a second time? Will Fortune's tits bounce? Will another of Boonie's inventions backfire? Will Orwell and Lola possibly bond over a shared obsession with sex? Is Roana on the outs as the only prep on her new team? And who is gonna be the fifth person voted out of the game?! Find out right here, right now on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Buy our crappy merchandise. We are poor." Snarked SARA.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Arthur and Asa both rose at roughly the same time. While taking care to not wake Finneas, who slumbered silently, they gathered some supplies to last them at least longer than a single day and headed off down the same tunnels that they went to yesterday. As they walked along, Arthur glanced at Asa's ever present iPod.

"So … I take if you like music in addition to sports?" Guessed Arthur.

"Yes." Said Asa.

"So, uh … what sorts of music? I like classical stuff and dubstep." Said Arthur, attempting to make conversation.

"Eh, it's all good." Shrugged Asa. "Hymns are ok I guess."

"Um … got a favourite sport?" Asked Arthur. "Footballs perhaps?"

"I guess they're all ok in some way." Shrugged Asa. "Take a right here."

The two walked down the tunnel Asa had specified, and Arthur kept trying to get Asa to talk.

"Um … favourite movie?" Asked Arthur. "I always found Hannibal Lector, um … well … interesting, shall we say?"

"I don't really watch movies." Shrugged Asa, stoic as always.

"Favourite food?" Asked Arthur, looking a little desperate.

"I'm in no way picky." Stated Asa.

"… Why don't you like anything?" Asked Arthur, looking very confused.

"I like plenty of things." Stated Asa. "Left here."

"Watch your step." Said Arthur, pointing to a rock. "It's just, you seem so apathetic to everything. No favourite things. No excess of emotion. No soreness of losing. I … don't get it."

"I just prefer to not get attached to things. Nothing lasts forever." Stated Asa. "My family moves around every few months, so I have nothing consistently. After a while you just stop getting attached."

Arthur considered this. It did make sense.

"Why do your family move a lot?" Asked Arthur curiously.

"Reasons. Nothing interesting." Shrugged Asa. "Ok, left here."

Arthur followed after Asa. The caves still really creeped him out, but as least Asa was actually talking now.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nobody likes the silent treatment.)**

 **Asa:** That guy really asks a lot of questions.

 **Arthur:** I honestly thought it'd be impossibly for somebody to be apathetic, and enjoy sports a lot … but, I guess the proof is in front of me. Right now all is going well; just got to hope she won't ask why I was voted off. Asa seems like she'd be hard to successfully lie to.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie had woken up and was quick to get to work. She shined the flashlight into the water to try and illuminate it so that she could see what way beneath all the H2O, but it went down too deep for her to be able to tell. She could faintly make out a flooded mine tunnel in the distance though, complete with rusty rails.

"That's gotta be important." Noted Goldie. "Though, it looks like a lot of work. I shouldn't have to do all the work when there are three people here who could be doing it for me."

Goldie make a sound of annoyed disapproval, but shrugged in resignation as she got into the water. She then began to swim along and soon submerged, shining the flashlight around.

" _Hmm, pretty_." Thought Goldie.

After briefly admiring the underwater mines (and the crystals embedded in the walls) Goldie swam towards the tunnel. She came up for air when she drew near, just to be safe, and then submerged once more to swim into the tunnel.

Hopefully there would be air pockets within.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Let's hope that cool hat is waterproof.)**

 **Goldie:** I hear a lot of pirate gold is under the sea. Maybe there will be some Maclean gold under the water here, hmmm? (Goldie winks)

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas woke up and stretched out. After a quick breakfast of rations he quickly looked through his notebook, and began jotting down details of certain sections of the mine. Until he could find an actual map (assuming there were any to be found) it would have to do.

"Ok … gotta find cables … gotta find a lighter, or matches … and I need to find a place I can use the dynamite. I'd say that's enough to fill a day." Noted Finneas.

Finneas turned on his flashlight and headed down a new tunnel, the one Goldie had gone down before she fell down the hole. As he walked he jotted down the tunnel on the paper, along with an approximation of how long it went.

"Seems like an uneventful day in the making. I do love the quiet life, but at least some action would be nice." Muttered Finneas.

 _ **BRRRAAAAARRGGHHHH**_!

Finneas froze. He breathed silently as he shine his flashlight around nervously.

"W-w-what was that?" Asked Finneas shakily.

A few panic filled moments later and Finneas determined that, whatever had made such an awful roar, it had been from somewhere deeper underground than where he currently was.

"… Better be careful." Muttered Finneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Maybe a little more careful than that?)**

 **Finneas:** Was that 'The Beast'? Lordie…

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

Kenny sat on the sofa, watching TV. Naturally, he was not watching sports but rather a fashion show. His eyes were practically glued to the screen.

"I could never get tired of this." Noted Kenny. "I know fashion is said to be 'girly' … but if girls can join the army, then dammit a guy can be fashionable!"

As Kenny continued to watch the fashion show Woody walked by whistling a tune. She paused when he saw what Kenny was watching.

"… What the hell?" Asked Woody.

"I know, right? That shirt … ick." Chuckled Kenny.

"No, I mean why are you watching that?" Asked Woody on confusion.

"I like fashion. No rule against a man enjoying cloths, right?" Asked Kenny.

"There should be." Muttered Woody. "No need for fancy cloths to cover up this bod. Sleeves for me, heheheh."

Woody flexed, grinning arrogantly.

"Well, the rope belt is pretty cool." Admitted Kenny. "No swearing today, I see."

"Yeah, I dropped the rule. Kinda felt pointless, and I think it was making it harder to work together. I mean, obviously I'm by far the best guy here in all areas, but … teamwork is still a thing I can acknowledge." Shrugged Woody. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, the other rules are still in effect, so…"

Woody punched Kenny in the gut. To Kenny's credit he didn't double over from it, and just wheezed a little.

"Is that the best you've got, honey?" Smirked Kenny, trying to keep a straight face. "I mean … I _felt_ it and all, but it was like 'so what', you know?"

"… Are you critiquing my punches?" Asked Woody flatly.

"I could critique _**plenty**_ more." Winked Kenny. "Soooo … is our alliance still on? I mean, on this new team it'd be nice to have a little extra security, you know? I still have Orwell on my side."

"Yeah, sure." Nodded Woody. "But one of my rules is that I always vote in the minority."

".. Unorthodox, but still interesting." Mused Kenny. "I guess if our alliance is the minority, that'd make you totally reliable, huh?"

"Uh … I guess. Never considered that. I'm brawn over brain." Shrugged Woody, flexing again.

"Fancy that! I am too!" Grinned Kenny. "Though I do know the meta game."

"… Huh?" Repeated Woody.

"Strategy, hon." Explained Kenny. "Though I only started watching this show at season three. Wendy was the one who got me into it."

"Who's Wendy? Your sister?" Asked Woody.

"That's be soooooo awkward, given she's my girlfriend." Chuckled Kenny.

"… Aren't you gay?" Asked Woody, scratching his head.

"No more than you." Smirked Kenny. "Anyway sweetie, newflash: today is likely to be another elimination so let's try super hard to win the challenge. If not, we can just target somebody who is on the weaker side of the scale … perhaps Dale?"

"Nuh uh. Not happening." Stated Woody. "He's my ally. Kid would be helpless without me."

"Well, he's welcome to join our super alliance if he wants to. The more the merrier, and if we combine numbers with you voting in the minority, we can target multiple people at once because, hon, idols are a thing." Said Kenny as he sat down on the sofa. "Care to join me?"

"F*ck that. Fashion shows are gay." Gagged Woody.

"Suit yourself." Replied Kenny. "And … I thought you weren't gonna swear anymore?"

Woody smirked.

"Not in every sentence." Snickered Woody.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Foils, foils, foils!)**

 **Kenny:** If me and Woody merge alliances, that gives us half of the vote, though given Woody will always vote separate … ah, no problemo, I'm sure there is a way around it. Anyway, once the Fashion Freak-out Hour ends, I'll get serious. Sweeties, I am not going home fifth. I mean, five is, like, me and Wendy's shared least favourite number.

 **Woody:** … If Kenny has more muscle than me, I'm gonna be seriously depressed.

* * *

Yorkie exited the dorm room and glanced around. It was sunny, though nobody was around. Seeing a chance for some quiet time Yorkie walked around the back of the dorm so that she could sit against the wall and maybe read one of her books. However, when she got behind the dorm she saw that she was not alone back there.

Dale was there already and was using a can of spray paint to do some graffiti. He was in the process of making a smiley face on the wall in yellow paint.

"Awww, cute." Noted Yorkie.

Dale glanced back, inwardly smirked, and gave Yorkie a wave.

"Hi there!" Greeted Dale. "Wat'cha doin' back here?"

"Oh, you know … looking for a quiet place to relax, but … I can see that you've claimed this area, so … I'll just go." Said Yorkie, mumbling awkwardly.

"Hey now, it's ok. C'mon, hang with me!" Giggled Dale. "We're team mates, right? _Relax_!"

"Well … alright then." Nodded Yorkie as she sat on a bench. "… Isn't graffiti against the rules?"

"Probably." Smirked Dale. "But back home, I am quite the scamp."

Yorkie could not help but giggle a little.

"Something funny?" Asked Dale.

"Eep! Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh!" Apologised Yorkie.

"Heh … you sure are a fraidy cat, huh?" Noted Dale.

"H-hey, I caused an elimination." Pouted Yorkie.

"Fancy _that_ , I did as well." Smirked Dale. "Maybe we're both not as harmless as we appear?"

"… I did want to play strategically..." Admitted Yorkie.

Dale's inward smirk got a whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **(Confessional:** _ **Somebody**_ **has** **got a plan!)**

 **Dale:** Yorkie is clearly wimpy and timid … and she seems trusting. So, I just gotta act like her dream ally, or dream guy, whatever, and she'll do anything I nudge her to do. Plus, if I get seen with her it looks good for me. (Dale snickers) If any of these guys knew about what I'm like off the show, they'd _**piss**_ themselves, so … might as well keep up the harmless goof act, right?

 **Yorkie:** I'm, um … the small girl on campus … but, Dale is the small boy on campus, so … alliance, maybe, possibly, sorta?

* * *

Roana sat on the steps outside of the main building of the Maclean Academy. She was doing some yoga and, whilst in her complex looking position, was sipping from a bottle of booze.

"Mmmmm … fine beer and complex yoga, is there truly any better way to start the day?" Chuckled Roana. "… I wonder how the other preps are starting their day? Hmmm … I miss 'em already."

Roana set down her bottle and looked thoughtful, while laying on her belly and bending herself into the shape of a letter C.

"… I need to make allies." Noted Roana. "Yep. I do."

"Mornin'." Greeted Boonie as he walked past. "… How'd you get your body like that?"

"Yoga." Stated Roana.

"Looks painful." Winced Boonie.

"It's actually good for my health. Nothing wrong with stretching out. It does look odd though, I'll agree." Chuckled Roana. "Sooooo … three members of your original team made it onto this team. And here I am all alone as the only prep here. Fancy that."

"I gotta admit, I kinda thought you'd fit the description of Oddball a lil' better'n Prep." Admitted Boonie.

"I can see that, but, y'know, party queen and all." Winked Roana. "Say, can you not vote for me if we lose"

"Uh … lil' too early to say much of anything for sure." Stated Boonie, sitting down beside Roana. "We don't even know if we'll be votin' anybody off today."

"Blame a party gal for being paranoid." Chuckled Roana. "I wanna keep the party going."

"… Party?" Asked Boonie.

"Yeah, party. I see this season as one giant party. After this, it's off to college, and then adulthood and paying my own rent and all that sh*t. I wanna have one last big bash of fun before that." Explained Roana, getting into the lotus position. "I only have a small shot at winning, so why not have a side goal."

"… Can't argue with that logic." Conceded Boonie. "As for me, if I win the money I'm thinkin' of goin' to Yale for an engineering degree."

"Classy." Noted Roana.

"Sure is, once you get past the oil stains." Chuckled Boonie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Some say life is a party … so does that mean death is the hang over?)**

 **Roana:** I'm probably on the outs, and I'm not here to be serious, so … yeah, no need for strategy. I'll just use my voice and ride this wave out. And hey, even if I get voted off, I bet the party will continue at … uh … Phoenix Forest?

 **Boonie:** I ain't ever been to a party, gotta say. I wonder what they're like? Hmmm … maybe I'll ask Roana later or somethin', if she don't get voted off that is. She seems like a real sweetie though. Kinda like Yorkie, but more talkative … and Spanish. (Boonie chuckles)

* * *

Orwell was in the library and was walking along the rows of books, seemingly looking for something.

"Hmmmm … where is it? Libraries have gotta have it." Muttered Orwell. "Maybe somewhere nearby? I already passed the R section..."

Orwell arrived at the section he was looking for and pulled a book off the shelf. It seemed to be about sex.

"Mmmm, heheheheh." Giggled Orwell as he looked in the book.

Orwell then blanched and hurled the book away.

"Do not want! … Or do I? Urrrgh, Genophobia titties..." Whimpered Orwell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Poor pervert.)**

 **Orwell:** I'm not gonna lie about the fact I'm a pervert. I prefer to be honest about my flaws … I think it's a flaw? Yeah, maybe. Se, even though I have a sex phobia, which sucks, I still like it … and that sucks more! It's hard to focus on the strategic game when this is always a thing for me. I may outgrow it, I may not, but … it sucks. But, what doesn't suck is the fact I'm still on a team with Kenny, and he already allied with Woody a few days back, so … vote is looking good. Though, the best players would have more than one alliance, so I may need to branch out in due course. At the very least I can think clearly now that Fortune's melons aren't near me, so … yay?

* * *

Orwell stood around, trying to resist the urge to take another book off of the shelf which would naturally lead to both thrill and fright. However, he was suddenly tapped on the back, thus he turned and saw Lola standing next to him.

"Hello." Greeted Lola, smiling.

"Oh, hi. Lola, wasn't it?" Said Orwell formally.

"Yup, that's me. They call me the 'Sensual Scientist'." Chuckled Lola. "I take it you have a similar label given to you?"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Orwell.

Lola just smirked a little smugly and held up the book he has tossed. One look at the title said it all.

'69 in the 50th State'.

"Ummmm..." Orwell went a little red and trailed off.

"Don't worry, I won't judge." Winked Lola. "I mean, I've got a more than healthy interest in such matters too. Nothing to be ashamed of, right? So, what's your label? The sexy strategist? The _cute_ perv?"

Orwell gulped. On one hand, Lola was hot and had curves in just the places … and Orwell had a thing for middle eastern girls. On the other hand, he felt nerves of Genophobia starting to creep in.

"… The Genophobic Pervert." Sighed Orwell.

"… Wait … so, you love sex and you're afraid of sex at the same time?" Asked Lola, looking confused.

"Eeyup, it's as bad as it sounds." Sighed Orwell. "But I'm still here to win. I know how to play strategically. Don't be fooled by my fear of tits, I'm like like John … you know, if he was Genephobic, a pervert, was blond and was white. Yeah."

Lola just snickered.

"You know, I think that we might just get along." Grinned Lola. "But, serious questions, do you want me to hold in my … quirky side let's say … when I am near you?"

"Oh, please _don't_!" Grinned Orwell, before catching himself a little. "Anyway, fellow pervert, how would you like to join an alliance for some game security? Kenny and me have a thing going on, and Woody is already in. I know you're smart, given you were on the Nerds and all, so … feel up for it?"

"Sure, that makes sense to me." Nodded Lola. "Kenny seems like a sweetie, and Woody is _hooooot_ … and I already like you just from a simple conversation, so I'd be loco to refuse. I mean … I'd be going against both parts of my label by refusing a strong alliance … with three hot boys."

"Oh stop." Giggled Orwell, before wincing. "No, _please_ stop."

"Of course." Smiled Lola, quickly backing off as asked. "So, uh … you like to read anything besides naughty stuff?"

"Social game in the making huh?" Noted Orwell. "Uh … I guess comic books are pretty good."

"Wonder Woman?" Guessed Lola, giggling.

"… Wonder Woman." Confirmed Orwell, sighing with a chuckle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh boy, the perverts have united…)**

 **Orwell:** On one hand, Lola may set off my phobia a little. But on the other hand, I'd say nerves are worth having a stronger alliance and thus a firmer foothold on this team … and hot _ **damn**_ , that Iranian ass! … Worse than Death Titties… (Orwell moans)

 **Lola:** I gotta say, it's nice that I ended up with a kindred spirit, given the people I chose when Chris asked me that question were … somewhat random. (Lola chuckles awkwardly) You know, I think I am going to _**enjoy**_ being on this team. I'm here to win and play smart, but … I am in charge of my own emotions and sexuality. Guess we'll have to see how things will go, huh? (Lola giggles) On another note, my idol clue said that the idol is somewhere tasty. Clearly, the Mess Hall. Though I am doubting it'll be that simple.

* * *

 **(Dirty Drop-outs)**

* * *

Juliette was on the roof of her team's dorm building, a reckless grin on her face. She had set up several makeshift trampolines in a row on the roof, and stood on top of a crate in front of them.

"Heeheehee! This is gonna be sooooo awesome!" Giggled Juliette. "Oooo, do _**not**_ be still, my heart!"

With that, Juliette jumped forwards and began to bounce along the trampolines, doing a flip after each one.

"Wheee!"

"Woooo!

"YEAH!

"YEEHAW!"

Juliette bounced off the last one and tucked up into a multi-flip. However, she went right off the roof and down to the concrete…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and right into Trevor's arms.

"Woooo! Best roof drop ever!" Cheered Juliette. "… Oh, hi Trevor."

"We have to stop meeting like this." Smirked Trevor.

Trevor gently set Juliette down and carefully considered his words.

"… Juliette, if I hadn't been here to catch you, you'd be _dead_ … and this is the second time this has happened." Said Trevor, looking worried. "I'm … actually getting a little worried about you. No … more than just a little."

"Aw, thanks." Smiled Juliette as she dusted herself off. "But, don't worry. I've taken bumps before. I can't be kept down, y'know? This is the most fun I've ever had at school!"

"Fun? Putting yourself in serious danger for thrills? Juliette, what if you end up hurting yourself … and being unable to heal over time? Like, what if you broke a bone and it never healed?" Asked Trevor calmly.

"It'd make life interesting." Giggled Juliette as she began to clamber up the drainpipe towards the roof.

Trevor gently took hold of Juliette's leg.

"Please stay." Said Trevor softly.

Juliette paused … and then smiled, dropping down harmlessly.

"You can't spend life with no danger though. I mean, it's bravery. I'm like the bravest person I know." Winked Juliette.

"There's a difference between bravery and recklessness. It's something I'm trying to teach the triplets." Said Trevor, glancing to a camera briefly.

Juliette followed his gaze.

"Hi kids! You have a cool butler!" Said Juliette, giving a thumbs up.

Trevor couldn't help but smile a little.

"Always was a sucker for compliments." Chuckled Trevor. "… I guess it's good we're on the same team. At least now I can keep a closer watch on you."

"I'm not a little kid. I can look after myself." Frowned Juliette.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to patronise. What I meant was, I just want to ensure that if you were to leave this show, it won't be in an ambulance … or worse." Stated Trevor calmly. "I'm a butler. It's my job to assist, and care."

"Well, you're going it right." Noted Juliette. "Eh, roof jumping is only fun for so long anyway. I'm gonna go chug some milk. Later!"

Juliette jogged off as speed and Trevor watched her go.

"She must have more fun than most blonds." Chuckled Trevor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Probably!)**

 **Juliette:** It's sweet of Trevor to be concerned, but I'll be fiiiiine. I mean if I can go blindfolded tobogganing and only get a little scratch, what's the worst that roof jumping can do? You know what they say: if your life has no thrills, your time is all spills … or something like that.

 **Trevor:** It seems being reasonably close to Juliette, close after four days of knowing her at least, has a duel advantage. She might join me for an alliance more willingly … and blood hell, maybe I can keep her from doing anything too dangerous. I mean, what if she tries to take hold of live high voltage wires for fun? The thought, quite frankly, makes me rather ill. (Trevor ponders to himself). ...I sorta sound like Boris, huh?

* * *

Fortune had headed to the gym after she woke up. Right now she was running on the treadmill, her boobs bouncing with every step. She smiled as she jogged, working up a light sweat.

"It's the perfect gimmick! I'll just exercise a whole bunch and be a fitness nut! Tyler is, like, the biggest dark-horse ever due to his love of sports and ditziness, so if I can up the ditzyness and be good at sports, I'll be the most beloved gimmick of 'em all!" Exclaimed Fortune cheerfully.

Fortune than tripped over on her skirt and fell off the treadmill, landing on her butt.

"… Clumsiness is a go! Yes!" Grinned Fortune.

As Fortune went to get her water bottle for a drink, Peach entered the gym and approached the second treadmill with a smile on her face. She got on and began to run. Fortune got back onto her own treadmill, now hydrated, and saw she had company.

"Hello." Greeted Fortune.

"Oh, 'ello there!" Said Peach cheerfully. "Nothing like a good morning workout, huh? It does the body good! I mean, so does ice cream, but I guess this'll lead to less vomiting probably."

"Do you work out often? I mean, you seem a little … plump." Noted Fortune.

"You know what they say, plumpness is close to godliness … or, was it weightiness? Eh, something, something." Giggled Peach. "So, what brings you to this fair ol' gym?"

"I'm trying to be a gimmick." Explained Fortune. "Uh … what's with the rags?"

"I'm trying to be poor!" Exclaimed Peach, smiling like sunshine. "Aren't the rags dirty and sucky? Heehee!"

"So … a gimmick then?" Said Fortune eerily calmly.

"Ummmm … maybe?" Said Peach, still running. "… What's a gimmick, exactly?"

"… I just remembered, I left my house on fire. I need to go and take care of that." Lied Fortune as she stepped off her treadmill and jogged off.

"Ok. Have fun!" Smiled Peach. "As for me, I'll just work on trimming this ol' belly down!"

And with that Peach resumed working out, smiling obliviously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What joys gimmicks can bring!)**

 **Peach:** I gotta say, Fortune's a really pretty girl. With a figure like that, she could be famous! In a good way, I mean. (Peach smiles)

 **Fortune:** Ooooooo! Peach is trying to be a gimmick too, HMM?! Nobody steals my gimmicky screentime! This calls for a rivalry! I'll out-gimmick her, you'll see! Dat screentime be mine! (Fortune looks awkward). ...Whoa, that was silly even for _me_.

* * *

Yazz whistled a tune as she walked along the schoolgrounds, seemingly with nothing much to do.

"Total nothingness and a lack of meaning. I suppose this is death, but with life." Mused Yazz.

Yazz then noticed that Sanjay was walking alongside her.

"Um … hi?" Greeted Yazz with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey." Grinned Sanjay. "Looks like we're team mates. How about that?"

"It was totally unexpected." Agreed Yazz. "So … you're Sanjay, right?"

"Sanjay Raj, future winner and all-round amazing and gorgeous guy." Smirked Sanjay. "And you?"

"Yasmine Doom, a doomsayer who knows we're all gonna die. I told Trevor this, but I really think mum and dad forgot my name and just don't want to admit it. They've not called me Yasmine in about five years." Giggled Yazz.

Sanjay could not help but smirk about this.

"It may be a little _saucy_ of me to say this right after officially meeting you, but do you have any idea how our first vote on this new team will go down?" Asked Sanjay slyly.

"Hmmmm … nope. I just know somebody's chances at winning will die." Replied Yazz. "Sure, death and doom are fascinating but … I'd rather it be anybody but me."

"… I notice that you seem to like morbid things." Noted Sanjay. "What's with that?"

Yazz beamed and went into doomsayer mode.

"There are so many ways we could die and we'll never know what'll make us breath out last … it's like a death lottery! Such variety and chance! We could die by an alien invasion! Or a zombie apocalypse! Or the sun blowing up! Or a heart attack! Or freezing! Or being shot! Or … or … basically everything! Death is all around us!" Exclaimed Yazz with stars in her eyes. "I'd like to die by bisection, buuuuut … can't be picky, right?"

Sanjay had gone pale and was trembling like a leaf.

"You ok?" Asked Yazz, looking concerned.

"Uh, y-yeah, totally fine." Winced Sanjay. "Gotta go because, uh, reasons! Oh, but vote Trevor if we lose. Kay, thanks, bye."

Sanjay quickly jogged off and Yazz watched him go.

"… I guess he's not accepted that we're doomed. Oh well." Shrugged Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mooooorbid!)**

 **Yazz:** I guess it'd be kinda a bad idea to show Sanjay my skull collection, huh? He seems kinda jumpy.

 **Sanjay:** That girl is terrifying! She needs to go _**soon**_! (Sanjay takes a few deep breaths). Since the Prep team didn't work out due to overplaying the strategy, well, this new team is a new chance to take over the game. To that end, I'm trying to up my social game a little. I mean, look at me, who wouldn't wanna be friends with a guy this _**fabulous**_? (Sanjay winks, smirking a little) My main plan is to just charm people one by one and get rid of Trevor. I know a threat when I see one, and that butler is a complete package of brains, brawns and beaut. Ergo, he has to go! Not sure when the next vote is, buuuuut … I have time to make it work.

* * *

Taylor was in the Canteen, eating breakfast. Her tray was piled with pretty much everything on the menu and she was eating ravenously. She was clearly not a proper lady in any sense of the term. As she ate Patrick sat down across from her, the food on his tray arranged very neatly. He also looked annoyed for some reason.

"What's up with you?" Asked Taylor, starting to eat some corn on the cop.

"I'm the only Nerd on the team, Peach and Fortune are annoying and I found a copy of ET in our dorm's attic. It bought back bad memories, so right now I'm p*ssed off." Muttered Patrick. "Bullsh*t p*sses me off."

Taylor swallowed her corn and smirked.

"Fancy that, bullsh*t pisses me off too." Smirked Taylor. "And you say you find Peach and Fortune annoyed? Can't say I hate Fortune on account of her f*cking awesome tits, but Peach … _**uuuuurrrrrgh**_! If you hate her, you're alright in my book."

"A book that's no doubt one page long." Scoffed Patrick, starting to eat.

"Watch your mouth, ass f*cker. You look a little like Fosley, and I don't like that." Frowned Taylor.

"Don't compare me to that drivel. And I'm not scared of you, b*tch. I'm _**The**_ Nerd." Warned Patrick.

"You have some nerve." Glowered Taylor.

Taylor then smirked.

"You seem alright." Chuckled Taylor. "Your attitude reminds me of daddy. I like that."

"What's this? A positive interaction? And here I was thinking that the urban legend of the ET cartridge burial being proven true was amazing!" Said Patrick in mock surprise.

"Don't push it, 'Nerd'." Grunted Taylor.

"I don't push … but I did get Yorkie fired into the air yesterday." Smirked Patrick.

Taylor snickered, amused at the memory.

"Yeah, that was f*cking sweet." Admitted Taylor. "Are all the Nerds like you?"

"Not even close. Finneas was ok, if not boring as sin, but Yorkie is wimpy and useless, Boonie's inventions stink and Lola creeps me out. It's like a worse party formation than anything the dark corners of Fin al Fantasy could give us." Shrugged Patrick, sipping some water. "I'm the best of them, but even then I lack something."

"Friends?" Guessed Taylor.

"… I mean strength." Muttered Patrick. "Look, we're both angry and hate bullsh*t. As if that wasn't enough evidence we're good for each other, we also both dislike Peach and people don't like us much. We should align. My brains, your brawn and both our attitude … top two, right here."

"I'm not much for alliances, but if you're gonna do all the brainy stuff, why the f*ck would I say no? You got a deal." Agreed Taylor, as she spat on her hand and held it out.

"… Let's just pretend I shook that. I don't know where it's been." Stated Patrick dryly.

"The fields." Shrugged Taylor. "So … fav swear word?"

"F*ck." Stated Patrick.

"Good man." Smirked Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Here comes trouble!)**

 **Patrick:** Last season there were good results when Brain and Brawn worked together … I mean, it's why Sarge lost. Thus, if I work with tough Taylor it'll probably help. I have somebody I can have a rant with and she's even louder than me, so she sucks up the attention. Perfect deal. I may be angry, but Nerds are **smart**.

 **Taylor:** Normally if somebody spoke to me like that I'd punch their f*cking lights out, but Patrick … I think he gets me, and I get him. We're just saddled with fighting the weary battle against bullsh*t and feel annoyed at this responsibility. (Taylor snickers) And I thought I had a foul mouth! 'Sh*tload of f*ck' … why didn't _**I**_ think of that one? Heh.

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

The eight members of the sly studiers were gathered in the main room of their dormitory. They had been told that from now on they had to gather in this area at midday to be informed about the challenge location. And so, to pass the time they were talking about what school was like for them off the show.

"I'm pretty much what you'd expect. I really enjoy Science and English, I hate gym … pretty normal stuff. I'd never gotten a date to the yearly dance, but there's always a kissing booth, so it works out." Said Lola, diddling with one of her ponytails. "Yep, I'm the quintessential nerd, really."

"Sounds interesting." Noted Kenny. "And yeah, gym is the worst."

"Then how did you get so buff?" Asked Woody curiously.

"Carrying Wendy's shopping bags." Winked Kenny. "… Nah, I just do a lot of yard work."

"… Any other school lives anybody wants to share?" Asked Orwell.

"I play on the football team and I'm wicked popular." Smirked Woody. "That's the heavily watered down version. Heheh."

"I wish I was popular … it sounds fun. I'm just a library dweller and the president of the Roleplaying Club … humble, but nice." Stated Yorkie whilst reading a book. "Gothic literature is cool."

"As for me, I'm the life of the party. If there is a party, I'll be there." Smirked Roana. "Classes are good, but I'm all about the party scene first and foremost. Not for much longer though, so I'm making the best of what is left."

"Gotta love parties, naturally." Agreed Woody. "Yo, Dale. You do anything much at school?"

"Oh, you know, just a little hockey, a dash of reading and a pinch of avoiding the crowds." Lied Dale effortlessly. "I'm nothing too special."

"I'm kinda nothing special at school either, unless being the unintentional class clown counts." Chuckled Orwell. "School is just a minor thing for. At home I usually watch this show, read comics and order pizza."

"Gota love pizza." Nodded Lola.

"Like, totally. Hawaiian for life." Agreed Kenny.

"You got any school stories Boonie?" Asked Roana curiously.

"Not really." Admitted Boonie. "I'm from a really rural town, so … kids jus' get home schooled. O'course, there was that time where the dog ate my homework. The homework was a bomb, so … Ma wasn't too happy."

"… Yikes." Noted Yorkie with a gulp.

"What? No, it wasn't a literal bomb, I mean it just wasn't very good. Ma thought I fed it to the dog on purpose." Stated Boonie, chuckling.

At that moment the doors burst open and both DARA and JARA entered the room.

"It am time for your challenge. DUUUUUH!" Slurred DARA.

JARA punched DARA over.

"I hate bad grammar!" Roared JARA.

DARA's right hand morphed into a plasma cannon.

"And I do not like being shoved. It am not nice." Frowned DARA.

JARA looked nervous, but didn't lose its scowl.

"The challenge is in the auditorium. Get going!" Barked JARA. "Follow the red arrows."

"My cats breath smells like cat food." Said DARA dumbly.

JARA slapped DARA once again, and DARA began shooting its weapon. Soon the two robots were brawling.

"Retreat!" Squealed Yorkie.

"Awesome." Chuckled Dale, amused by the fighting robots.

"Amazing people first!" Yelled Woody as he barrelled through towards the door.

"Yikes! Robots these days, I tell you..." Said Kenny with a shake of his head as he followed after his team.

* * *

 **(Confessional: They don't make 'em like they used to.)**

 **Lola:** … I can only assume just how happy Patrick is that he's not gonna have to be near DARA anymore.

 **Orwell:** So, no challenge in the forest today? Interesting. Still, out team has three of the Nerds and both Woody and Kenny, so I think we'll be able to excel at whatever Chris has got planned. With a good alliance, no death titties and no reason for anybody to target me specifically, it's a good day to be alive, I'd say.

 **Roana:** … Reminds me of back home. Every party I go to, some drunken 'bros' always start brawling. (Roana giggles) Thank goodness for cheap and effective security.

 **Kenny:** Ok, get ready people. I'm gonna kill this challenge … get it? It's funny because my name is Kenny and … oh nevermind. (Kenny chuckles) point is, we've got the stronger team and we're gonna win our first immunity, and it'll be _super_.

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

Like the Sly Studiers, the Dirty Dropouts were in the common room area of the dorm building. Coincidently, they were also talking about their school lives.

"I'm a law student. Kind of out of the way being a small town girl, but … good grades are good. You'd think I'd be popular with mah big ol' titties, but I'm pretty unknown." Admitted Fortune. "Law is cool and all, but this is the season of the gimmick!"

"Good luck with that." Drawled Patrick. "Me, I'm just a Nerd. I'm good with computer classes and such. I've been permanently excused from gym owing to my allergy to dodgeball."

"Dodgeball allergy? And I thought my allergy to bullsh*t was odd." Smirked Taylor.

"Dodgeball is bullsh*t." Smirked Patrick. "Was kinda fun to nail people in the crotch though."

Taylor grinned.

"Sounds like it." Chuckled Taylor.

"What about you Taylor? Do you go to a special farmer school? Or are you homeschooled? Oh! Oh! Or are you too awesome and poor for school?" Asked Peach curiously.

Taylor looked annoyed. Seeing Peach smile made her want to barf … preferably all over Peach just to spite her.

"I don't go to school. Too much work to do on the farm; I learn more from experience, not sitting in a room while some b*tch in a suit rambles on for f*cking hours." Muttered Taylor.

"That's so cool!" Exclaimed Peach.

"You too poor for school Peach?" Asked Patrick sarcastically.

"I go to a private school." Beamed Peach. "I … don't fit in too well. I wanna go to crummy public school, buuuut … daddy won't have it."

"Whoa, poor you." Said Taylor flatly.

"Thanks!" Smiled Peach.

"I've already left school." Admitted Trevor. "Being a butler … well, I always did like organisation and I love kids, and job security is nice … and the job gives me all three of those things."

"Does it give you fun?" Asked Juliette, eyes wide and head in her hands.

"I'd say it does." Smiled Trevor confidently. "You got a job?"

"Of sorts." Giggled Juliette. "But I hate school. It's like a prison of zero fun and total safety! Even gym class doesn't give me the rush I really want. Even so, I do have plenty of friends. No boyfriend, but maybe one day. My job … heheheh, any guesses?"

"Crash test dummy?" Snickered Taylor.

"Human cannonball?" Guessed Sanjay.

"Stripper?" Joked Fortune.

"All good suggestions." Admitted Juliette. "But, nope! I drive in the weekly demolition derby~! It's _**craaaaaazy**_!"

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean, what with the impact, flammable fuel and broken window glass?" Asked Trevor hesitantly.

"Duh! All those reasons are why I took the job, doofus!" Giggled Juliette. "Besides, it's fun to fi up cars in the junkyard that I can drive and wreck up. The pay is good too."

"Gotta love money." Smirked Sanjay. "As for me, I attend a private all boys school. It's a good place and I'm pretty darn popular, naturally. I felt if I'm already so cool on campus, then a school based season would be a breeze."

"Has it been though?" Chuckled Trevor.

"Oh, don't you start." Pouted Sanjay. "Whatever … Yazz, you got a good school?"

"I do. I really like science class. Gotta love dissection, and things like The Big Crunch." Smirked Yazz. "I'm the head of the death club. Some people call me the Grim Reaper. Why? Because I know we're all gonna die!"

The team looked a little unnerved, but the silence was broken when BARA and FARA entered. BARA did an epic flip while FARA was still attempting to eat some chips.

"Salted? Boring! Cowardly! You should do what I do and eat spicy chips!" Bragged BARA, smoking its metal cigar.

"I don't like the taste of spice." Stated FARA, still valiantly trying to stuff its face.

"Robots can't eat." Said Trevor flatly.

"Not with that attitude." Giggled Juliette.

"Its time for your challenge, and it's at the auditorium. Go there and then kick ass, take names and smoke cigars if they have any. Be cool, be wild and be badass." Said BARA, smirking on its screen.

"And be sure to eat food." Added FARA.

Taylor glanced at Patrick.

"I hate these robots. I really do. What do they even _**do**_?" Asked Taylor flatly.

"Pad out the episode?" Shrugged Patrick. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

"Me first!" Cheered Juliette, charging out of the doors.

"Me last." Murmured Sanjay, sticking behind everybody else.

The team headed out, though Yazz glanced back at the robots.

"… Eh, the Terminator was better." Shrugged Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'll be back!)**

 **Yazz:** I wonder if those robots have a death mode which, if activated, would mean the extinguishing of all life at this school. Just makes me wonder, you know?

 **Sanjay:** Truly, this is a better team than the lame Precious Preps were … not me of course. I'm cool. Heh! Anyway, if today is immunity then I can see only two ways it'll go … either we're all safe, or Trevor hits the road. He'll just cause problems later down the line, y'know?

 **Patrick:** So, DARA is not assigned to my team? … Thank f*ck!

 **Peach:** We're like one big happy family of poorness and fun. I like it!

* * *

 **(Auditorium)**

* * *

The sixteen students were all gathered at the amphitheatre. They sat in the chairs, all spread out a little bit, while Chris and SARA stood on the stage. Chris smiled for the camera and began to speak grandly while SARA began to play some energetic background music to set the mood a bit better.

"Welcome to your next challenge students! And, unlike yesterday, this is one is for immunity because tonight somebody else goes home!" Announced Chris. "Every school has them, and some of you may have taken part in them … today you'll be taking part in a talent show!"

Several campers looked interested.

"We're all assuming you can be something talented." Drawled SARA. "Do try to not let us down … or, given it might annoy Chris, maybe you could try to. Your choice."

"Ignore the robot." Muttered Chris. "You'll all be given six hours to practise your acts. After that, you'll all perform. We'll alternate between Studiers and Dropouts, and each act is scored from one to ten. The team with the most points wins, and the team with the fewest points votes somebody off. Any questions?"

Trevor raised his hand.

"Yes, you at the back?" Prompted Chris.

"You said that we'll all be given six hours to practise. Does that mean that there are gonna be sixteen acts?" Asked Trevor.

"Nope, there will be eight." Stated Chris.

"You fail math forever." Stated Patrick.

"Oh, do I?" Smirked Chris. "All the acts will be done with two people. That's right, dual acts!"

The students once again looked quite interested.

"So, who goes with who?" Asked Kenny. "Are we allowed to pick who we work with?"

"Dibs on Taylor!" Smiled Peach.

"Nope! It'll all be randomised." Chuckled Chris. "Ok Sara, the Sly Studiers duos."

SARA showed eight pictures on its screen, all of them of the Sly Studiers team members. The pictures then began to shuffle extremely rapidly between the eight pictures and all was a blur. Soon enough a counter appeared on the screen and quickly went down from five, as the photos stropped shuffling instantly. Four pairs of images were shown, and the four duos were now known.

"And there we have it!" Announced Chris. "The Sly Studiers' duos putting on acts will be…

…

…

…

…

…

Kenny and Dale

…

…

…

…

…

Woody and Yorkie

…

…

…

…

…

Boonie and Roana

…

…

…

…

…

and thus, Orwell and Lola! Please move so that you are sitting next to your 'co-star'."

The students did as they were asked. However, planning and chatter would have to wait as Chris resumed speaking.

"Those are the duos on the Sly Studiers, but what about the Dirty Dropouts? Let's find out!" Exclaimed Chris. "SARA, if you'd be so kind? I mean, kindness is a very alien concept to you, but..."

SARA rolled its eyes but nonetheless showed eight pictures on its screen, all of the Dirty Dropouts. The pictures began to quickly shuffled in the boxes they were shown in. It was like watching eight different blurs. Soon enough the randomisation was over and the duos were shown.

"And there we have it, once again! Four new duos to prove four more acts!" Announced Chris. "Performing acts for the Dirty Dropouts will be…

…

…

…

…

…

Trevor and Juliette

…

…

…

…

…

Yazz and Peach

…

…

…

…

…

Sanjay and Fortune

…

…

…

…

…

and that, naturally means that Patrick and Taylor make up the final duo! Please sit yourselves next to the person you will be working with."

The members of the Dirty Dropouts did as they were asked. Nobody seemed notably unhappy about who they were working with.

"Each duo has got an allocated space to rehearse their acts. SARA will take you there. You can do anything you want for your act as long as it is both legal and feasible to work on this stage." Concluded Chris. "You have until 6PM to get everything ready, so … try not to suck! Haha!"

SARA headed to the door and gestured to the students to follow it. The sixteen students did as requested and soon Chris was left alone.

"… Well, might as well help myself to some of Roana's booze." Decided Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Thief!)**

 **Patrick:** Perfect. Time to not just score us a perfect ten, but blow off some steam and give a good warning as to why nobody should ever play ET. Looks like Taylor's temper is gonna help the team. (Patrick snickers)

 **Fortune:** Ah, the stage. The perfect place for my fifteen minutes! I'll show Peach what a _**real**_ gimmick can do!

 **Juliette:** (She is holding a bunch of knives). I have an idea!

 **Orwell:** This works. I think I could potentially work with Lola. She's easy to talk to, and while _very_ sexy ... she doesn't quite give me the shivers and tingles like Fortune did. Add that to the fact we could get some strategy worked out, and I'd say this challenge is off to a good start.

 **Kenny:** Hmmm … what could the act be? I mean, I'm super at singing, but I'm not sure if Dale is. The talent has to be something we can both do … but, I feel confident we can work out something fabulous within the allotted time that we have.

 **Roana:** … Does speed drinking count as a talent?

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Arthur and Asa had managed to find the boulder Asa had located the previous day. They could see between the little gaps at the side that there was more tunnel on the other side. But no matter how hard they tried and how much they strained themselves, the boulder would not budge.

"I think we are not doing this right." Noted Asa.

"Maybe that's why." Suggested Arthur.

Asa glanced at where Arthur pointed the flashlight and saw a picture of a stick of dynamite on the wall.

"Ok, naturally we've got to blow the boulder up. Seen any dynamite?" Asked Asa.

"If I had I would have picked some of it up." Replied Arthur. "We'll need to keep looking … and we'd need something to light it with. Got a lighter?"

"No." Said Asa.

"Well, no time like the present to find one." Chuckled Arthur. "C'mon, let's go and look. It's gotta be somewhere around here."

Arthur walked ahead and Asa walked behind him.

"You seem less scared now." Noted Asa.

"Nah, I'm still scared … I just feel better because you're actually talking now and it's taking my mind off the mine." Replied Arthur. "Come on, I saw a few minecarts in the dead end I went to yesterday; we should check them out."

"Roger that." Agreed Asa.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gotta find those key items!)**

 **Arthur:** It's really a simple problem. Once we find what the cables work on, and once we find some dynamite and a lighter, or matches, we'll start blazing through this pace. The sooner the better. (Arthur looks nervous) I don't like it here … but, it's nice Asa has my back. I don't think she'll betray me … though whether that's due to her being a nice person or simply not caring enough to do so, I'm not quite sure, y'know?

 **Asa:** I wonder why Arthur is scared of caves and mines and such … eh, maybe I'll ask … or not, whatever.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie had swam her way through the flooded mineshafts, finding regular air pockets, but so far had not found anything much of note.

"Uuuurgh, this place is totally pointless!" Groaned Goldie. "There's gotta be something around here worth having."

Goldie submerged once again and gazed around for anything useful. The minutes snailed by and Goldie was starting to get tired. She would need to find some dry land soon so that she could rest. Just when Goldie was about to give up and head back, she spotted something.

Down at the base of the flooded tunnel was a small chest. It looked brand new and _**very**_ out of place with the rest of the mine.

" _Just my luck_." Thought Goldie, silently giggling in approval.

Goldie swam down and grabbed the chest. It was light enough for her to carry without too much difficulty. With the chest in hand, Goldie began to swim back to the starting area for both rest and to investigate this chest further.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Probably not a chest of gold.)**

 **Goldie:** Muy super! Things are starting to look up! About time too; I'm not used to doing all this work for myself. I mean, sure, I have a job and all … but it's the family casino, that's different. I've been spoiled a lot given my daddy's status … and with this chest, I might just be about to get even more spoiled. (Goldie snickers)

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas arrived at the pit Goldie had, unbeknownst to him, fallen down. He shone his flashlight down it, but could not see the bottom.

"Yeah, clearly not something I wish to fall down." Noted Finneas as he picked up a rock from the ground. "Let's see how deep this goes."

Finneas dropped the rock down the hole and listened. After several moments he heard a faint splash sound.

"Water … this could be a shortcut down to a deeper level." Mused Finneas. "Perhaps an idol could be down there?"

Finneas then shook his head and backed up from the hole.

"Even if there was an idol down there, I'd be unable to climb back up and the elevator has no power. I'd be stuck. Thus, I deem it not worth the risk." Decided Finneas.

With that, Finneas made note of the hole in his notebook map and set up some rocks in a circle around it. It took some time to move them, but now at least he'd not be able to accidentally fall down it.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Holey mackerel!)**

 **Finneas:** This mine seems very much like science. Slow progress with me waiting for a big breakthrough to happen. It should be an elimination round tonight, so hopefully whoever ends up here next will want to work with me. If it's Yorkie though, there could be problems.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The duos put on some acts, with varying amounts of wow factor and terribleness. Somebody else gets voted off.


	10. CH 5, PT 2: School Talents

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay with this one guys. Not only was it a rather long chapter, but my sleep cycle has been very off lately, so it made writing for a good chunk of time in one go kind of hard to pull off. Still, like always I was eventually able to get off my ass and stick to it. Five eps down, twenty one to go! Most probably expect me to now return to TDL3 … nope, not yet! I still have one extra chapter to go before then, a special side show of sorts. But, more on that later. Enjoy!

Simon Cowell called. He sends his disapproval

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Arthur and Asa were at the dead-end he had come to the previous day and were currently looking through the stationary minecarts. Some were filled with ore, which may or may not have been fake, and so it took time to empty everything out to ensure that there was nothing hidden away. So far, they had found a couple of extra flashlight batteries and a set of rations.

"Boy, this is tiring work." Muttered Arthur, wiping a little sweat off of his forehead.

"It's not bad." Stated Asa, meticulously moving some ore.

"You're a jock, I'm an oddball. Of course it'd be easy for you." Chuckled Arthur.

"Mmm, I suppose." Shrugged Asa. "You're oddly normal for an oddball."

"Yeah … kinda." Chuckled Arthur awkwardly. "Say, can I ask you another question."

Asa could easily see that Arthur had avoided her question, but did not press the issue on account of not really caring.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Asa, still moving some ore.

"You mentioned liking hymns earlier. You religious?" Asked Arthur curious.

"I considerer myself Evangelical Christian." Shrugged Asa.

"Heh, religion and apathy?" Chuckled Arthur. "You kinda remind me of-."

"The football team already calls me Timothy Lovejoy. You don't need to feel pressured to do so too." Stated Asa. "Hmm, water canteen. Ok then."

"Got a favourite passage?" Asked Arthur, leaning over into a minecart.

"It's all good." Shrugged Asa.

Arthur decided there was no need to continue the topic, given Asa seemed rather uninterested in it.

"Heheh, check this out." Smirked Arthur, holing up a lighter. "And it's got fuel too. Nice!"

"Cool, now we just need the dynamite." Noted Asa. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Like I said, talking takes my mind off this creepy mine." Nodded Arthur.

"Why did you get kicked off?" Asked Asa. "You're like the least odd oddball ever, so I assume you said something bad or revealed a bad secret or something? I dunno, just curious."

"Uh … it's not that interesting..." Stammered Arthur, looking nervous and uncomfortable.

"Your response is suspicious. However, I do not care enough to press." Said Asa, shrugging. "Ok, that's everything here. Let's go find some dynamite."

Asa walked off, putting in the earphones of her iPod while Arthur followed her, looking a little nervous, and also rather relieved.

* * *

 **(Confessional: She doesn't press things, she's no Phoenix Wright.)**

 **Arthur:** Thank goodness for Asa being so apathetic. (Arthur sighs). I've been thinking though, not everybody is gonna be apathetic … and when I return, what if the other Oddballs tell everybody my secret? I know Yazz wouldn't, but the others may. Urgh, I should have kept my mouth shut! This … will be tricky.

 **Asa:** Arthur probably has a big secret, but it's his business anyway. (Asa shrugs) Privacy is a basic human right. I'm not gonna violate the feelings of my only ally here.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie reached dry land and, after wringing her cloths a little, began to look over the chest. One failed attempt at opening showed that it was very much locked.

"Hmmm … eh, I can just hit it open." Chuckled Goldie.

Goldie began whacking the chest at the mine wall and also stomping on it, but it quickly became apparent that this was not working. The chest was simply too well made.

"Ok, looks like I need a key … wait a second … huh?!" Exclaimed Goldie.

It seemed that there was no keyhole to this chest. Goldie frowned; she shook the chest up and down, and something inside it rattled around, so it clearly was not a red herring.

"Maybe there's a keyhole underneath?" Shrugged Goldie as she flipped the chest over. "… Interesting."

Underneath the chest were five buttons. And on each one was the face of a camper from Brains VS Brawns. The faces were of Harmony, Sarge, Rai, Diamond and Ollie. Beyond that there was nothing.

"… Ok, now what?" Asked Goldie. "Do I press them or something?"

Goldie experimentally pressed the buttons in a random order.

Nothing happened.

"… I suppose that is one possibility eliminated." Muttered Goldie. "Only upwards of a hundred to go. Urgh, this is gonna be muy tedious..."

Goldie glanced around, and then shrugged.

"Well, not like I have anything better to do." Grumbled Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: How many combinations are there anyway?)**

 **Goldie:** The annoying thing is that I kept forgetting what combos I put in. But, despite all the bull meirda, the thought of an idol possibly being inside kept me going.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas came to a dead end. It seemed the passageway beyond the hole led to nothing much. Seeing this, Finneas marked it on his notebook map.

"Certainly a waste of time." Frowned Finneas. "I intended to play with logic and brain alone, but … without any facts given to me in this mine, mistakes seem inevitable."

Finneas grumbled, feeling annoyed that he'd been awake for several hours and not yet made any progress. However, before he turned to leave he spotted something sticking out from behind a pile of rubble. Finneas picked it up and saw it was a miner's helmet. One flick of the switch showed it worked.

"This could light the way forward. Hm, it seems brighter than the flashlight … it'll protect my head too … hey, it even takes the same batteries as the flashlight, and I'll have both hands free. Maybe this tunnel wasn't a waste of time after all." Mused Finneas, lightly smiling as he put the helmet on.

With that, Finneas took the batteries out of the flashlight and tossed it. That way, nobody else could use it. After that, he headed back the way he had came from.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What's harder, the helmet or Chris' skull?)**

 **Finneas:** It may not be one of the key items I'm looking for, but I'd be a fool to have not picked this miner's helmet up. If I can find anything that will even just slightly help me, I'm taking it with me.

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

 **(Kenny and Dale)**

* * *

The two boys were in their rehearsal area, sitting on chairs and wondering what they could do for their act.

"Sooooo … any ideas what we can do?" Asked Kenny. "I was thinking singing, but that would rely on both of us having super vocal skills. Can you sing?"

"Not even a word." Replied Dale.

"Hmmm, we'll need to find something else then." Noted Kenny. "It, like, totally has to be something we can both do."

"Well, just saying it now, I know nothing about fashion." Smirked Dale.

"I guess that rules out a catwalk." Chuckled Kenny. "Well, we need to think of something we can both do. What can you do?"

"Nothing you'd be skilled at, trust." Stated Dale, shrugging.

"Hmmm … I just had an idea." Giggled Kenny. "I'm a big, buff and tough man, right?"

"Some would agree." Shrugged Dale.

"Meanwhile, you are a rather tiny guy. Five foot tall, I see." Noted Kenny.

"It has been mentioned to me." Snarked Dale.

"Well, it's it super obvious?" Winked Kenny. "I could just juggle you! I mean, I'm strong, you're small, we compliment each other in this kind of challenge! Sounds super, right?"

Dale thought this over.

"Well, sure. As long as you don't drop me." Warned Dale playfully.

"Don't count on that happening, honey." Winked Kenny. "Oh, by the way … a little birdie tells me that you are allied with Woody."

"I might be, what of it?" Asked Dale.

"Woody and me allied during the relay race challenge. We had a bit of a fancy convo, you see. Basically, what I'm getting at is that me and Orwell are allied, and Woody is with me right now, so you're free to hop on board with us. It's an alliance of four on a team of eight sweetie. Add that to the fact Orwell and Lola are starting to bond a little, and it means that we've got a cool majority. So … you in?" Offered Kenny, holding out his hand for a shake.

Dale grinned and shook Kenny's hand.

"I'd have to be mad to say no." Smirked Dale. "Who do we kick out first?"

"Well, we've don't have a plan set right now." Admitted Kenny. "But if you ask me, it'd be fabulous for the team overall if Yorkie left. She seems a little weak in challenges."

"Hmmmmm … ok." Said Dale cheerfully. " _Yep, not letting_ _ **that**_ _happen_."

* * *

 **(Confessional:** _ **Somebody**_ **seems unhappy with being in the majority.)**

 **Kenny:** This is going great! I mean, I'm not the type to count my shoes before the sale ends, as they say, but right now things look good. I mean, even with Woody always voting in the minority, as long as he does not vote with the other three then my alliance will still come out on top. Bumps may happen, but right now I like the state of things.

 **Dale:** Mmmm, yeah … _**no**_. A majority is nice and all, but a lot of _**fun**_ ideas I have in mind are based around Yorkie, so … yeah, f*ck Kenny's plan.

* * *

 **(Woody and Yorkie)**

* * *

Woody flexed in front of a mirror while Yorkie sat quietly on a sofa watching him.

"Heh, like what you see lil' girl?" Smirked Woody.

Yorkie awkwardly mumbled, not quite sure what to say.

"Ok, so, fun as watching me flex is for everybody, the viewers are expecting a talent show, and that's what we're gonna give them." Said Woody seriously. "We need to make it impressive, so … weight lifting, you get me? We just gotta live a couple dozen kilo's and that ten point score will be within our reach."

Yorkie raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Prompted Woody.

"Um, I can't lift that much. I mean, do I look like a physical threat?" Asked Yorkie, gesturing to her petite frame.

"No. But, neither did Bianca, and she won three immunities in a row." Shrugged Woody. "C'mon, it's easy."

To 'prove' his point, Woody lifted up the sofa with Yorkie sitting on it, not looking winded.

"… Cool." Noted Yorkie, looking impressed.

"Nothing to it." Smirked Woody, setting the sofa back down. "Ok, now you."

Yorkie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll make it fair and not sit on the sofa while you do it. C'mon, lift it!" Grinned Woody.

Feeling silly, but no less determined, Yorkie tried to lift up the sofa. However, after just a few moments her face was red and she looked tired.

"… This ain't gonna fly." Stated Yorkie.

"Man, I thought everybody could do that. Everybody I know can." Said Woody, raising an eyebrow.

"Who do you hang out with?" Asked Yorkie curiously.

"Body builders." Smirked Woody. "… Oh, wait..."

Woody sighed.

"Ok, do you have a talent suggestion? Since my talent sadly won't work, I'll do whatever. I won't like it, but if gets us immunity, I can pretend to." Said Woody as he sat on the couch. "Word for the wise, I can't dance."

Yorkie smirked.

"You don't need to, because we're going to be roleplaying!" Announced Yorkie.

Woody groaned.

"Gay!" Yelled Woody. "But, if it gets us the immunity..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Swallow your pride Woody!)**

 **Woody:** My image means a lot to me. But lucky for this team, winning means even more. So, I dunno, I guess I can go along with Yorkie's crazy idea. I mean, she said fighting would be involved, so … eh, maybe it won't be terrible.

 **Yorkie:** I'm not strong, or very social or … anything … but lucky for me, in this challenge none of that matters. (Yorkie clicks a pen) Time to work on thyn badass script!

* * *

 **(Boonie and Roana)**

* * *

Roana sat on a chair, watching Boonie work hard on a new invention of some kind.

"So, because I like quoting Isabella … wat'cha doin'?" Asked Roana curiously.

"Inventin'." Replied Boonie.

"Cool. So, is it something brand new and never before seen? Because to invent implies it's something totally original." Said Roana, opening a can of some kind of mildly alcoholic soda. "Care for a sip?"

"I shouldn't. I need to focus, but thanks anyway." Said Boonie politely. "And, well … in that case, maybe I ain't so much inventin' as I am creatin'."

"But what is it exactly? A housefly translator?" Joked Roana.

"Nah, already got one of 'em at home." Chuckled Boonie. "It's a light machine, like one you might get at'ta party."

"I _like_ where this is going." Noted Roana. "But how can I help? It's a dual act, remember."

"Hmmmm … I f'got about that." Admitted Boonie sheepishly.

"Boonie, you made a boo." Giggled Roana. "Oh, maybe I can dance while the machine does it's light show stuff? That'd count."

"That'd work. But, can ya dance?" Asked Boonie.

"I can do better than just that. I can yoga dance." Said Roana confidently.

Boonie paused again from working on the machine.

"… Hmm … interestin'. Can I get a demonstration?" Requested Boonie hopefully.

"Of course." Nodded Roana.

Roana took out her iPod, selected a track and turned up the volume. Some spacey New Age music began to serenely play. And so, Roana began to elegantly dance, assuming several complex yoga positions as she did so in a quick sequence. Boonie looked impressed.

"That's mighty cool." Noted Boonie, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Say, think you could set the light machine to be blue and purple and stuff? Colour to music connotations matter." Requested Roana.

"I can certainly try." Nodded Boonie. " _I really hope that this invention works._.."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dame of the Dance.)**

 **Roana:** I love talent shows. Back in grade school I always entered and received applause. Actually, now that I think about it, that's still the case in the present. All the more reason to believe we'll rock this challenge!

 **Boonie:** I'm not too great on stages in front'a people, but this challenge should be fine as it'll be Roana and my invention gettin' the attention, not me myself.

* * *

 **(Lola and Orwell)**

* * *

The two somewhat perverted teens sat at a table in a room, thinking what their challenges could be.

"First of all, are you ok on a stage?" Asked Lola.

"Well, it does feel weird when people stare at me, but I should be good." Replied Orwell.

"So many things worth staring at." Winked Lola.

"Likewise, naughty girl." Smirked Orwell.

The two both giggled, though this stopped when Orwell winced.

"Take a few breaths." Stated Lola.

Orwell did as he was asked and then visibly relaxed.

"Ok, a lot of my talents, well … they relate to stuff like trivia or computer programs. We probably won't be able to put them on a stage too good." Admitted Orwell.

"Regardless, I am sure that you'll have a fine presence in our act." Purred Lola. "Now, in that case, it seems we'll have to base our act around one of my talents … and luckily, I have one that looks good _and_ **looks good.** "

"You have my attention. Tell me more." Nodded Orwell.

"A magic act. I know I'm first and foremost a girl of science and thus I know magic is not real, but … it's fun and I very much enjoy sleight of hand kinds of things." Admitted Lola. "Plus, I have a magician outfit the audience might like."

"I did always enjoy costumes." Giggled Orwell. "Ack! No!"

"Naughty boy!" Smirked Lola slyly, before her expression softened into something more gentle. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you have a phobia of sex? A bad experience? A fear of disappointing a partner? General squeamishness? Fear of commitment"

"Well … I don't know." Admitted Orwell. "I've never been taken advantage of or harmed, so it's not that. But of the other three … I don't know, I _**love**_ the idea of it, but if I think about it then I just get full of nerves and start shaking."

"You might just fear what it represents and how emotional and significant it is. I would wager this phobia is based more around the idea of sex, than sex itself, so once you bang a girl, you may overcome it. Adding to that … why do breasts specifically unnerve you?" Asked Lola curiously. "I mean, they're probably yummy like lovely _**abs**_ , but … they're not outright required for sex."

"… I really don't know. I never thought of the science behind it." Admitted Orwell.

"Good thing you've got me to explain it to you." Smirked Lola.

"In detail." Grinned Orwell. "So, back to the topic at hand, you mentioned magic as your talent?"

"Yup. I know just what to do." Assured Lola.

"Am I the lovely assistant?" Chuckled Orwell.

"Damn skippy!" Giggled Lola. "But if we lose … who are we voting for, do you think?"

"Hmmm, well the main alliance is us, Kenny, Woody and Dale … and I'm gonna assume you don't want to vote off the other Nerds. Unless the other guys have different plans, looks like it might be Roana." Stated Orwell. "Thought if you were ok with Boonie or Yorkie being targeted, the latter seems the more worthwhile target for short and long term strategy."

"Hmmmm … well, I was hoping to keep them on my side and not be a traitor, but … I've not spoken to either of them to a considerable degree, so I guess I'd be ok with it." Replied Lola.

"Excellent. I think we've just potentially guaranteed our merge spots." Said Orwell confidently. "Even if we lose a lot, the inner alliance will be me, you and Kenny."

"An alliance with two hot guys. Mmmm." Giggled Lola.

"Kenny is taken." Stated Orwell.

Lola did not looked put off and gave Orwell a wink.

"… Hot as you are, we really need to focus on the challenge." Said Orwell, awkwardly coughing.

"Oh! Yeah … kinda forgot about that." Chuckled Lola sheepishly. "Ok, let's get started!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Birds of a feather, perv together.)**

 **Lola:** … Cut me some slack, he's _**cute**_. If he told me to stop, then I would stop immediately. But, he didn't tell me to stop … Orwell is like my 'spear counterpart', as they say. (Lola giggles)

 **Orwell:** You know, it's an interesting thing. Both me and Lola are perverts, no point in denying it, but we show it in such different ways. I'm nervous and awkward about it, and she's goofy, sly and open about it. I find it interesting how those of a similar background can be so different. Makes the game more interesting.

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

Juliette had spoken to SARA, asking for some supplies for her planned act. While SARA went off to get things set up, Juliette was looking over ten knives.

"… Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this. Knives tend to be bad news when daredevils are involved." Chuckled Trevor awkwardly. "So, uh, what do you have in mind?"

"Ok, have you ever been to a circus?" Asked Juliette.

"Well, I had to drive the triplets to one once. It was a dark day for us all." Stated Trevor.

"Fun! Anyway, you know the act where somebody is strapped to a spinning wheel and somebody else throws knives at them?" Said Juliette with a rather cheeky grin.

"… Somehow, I don't know whether throwing the knives or having them thrown at me would be worse." Admitted Trevor.

"Don't worry, you'd throw them at me. You have a steadier hand than me." Assured Juliette.

"… That doesn't make me feel better! What if I hit you?!" Exclaimed Trevor.

"The risk will make us score higher. I'm just appealing to the fact Chris is a sadist. You do remember how dangerous the challenge in episode seven of season four was, right?" Reminded Juliette. "Gotta say, Chris is not up to his usual standard this season. I signed up to take on all his hardest challenges and throw them back in his face, but so far it's been … _**tame**_."

"Is that really a bad thing? I mean, the lack of risk of mutation or being stuck on an exploding island is fine by me." Remarked Trevor. "Look, I can't throw knives at you. And before you ask, I'd rather you not throw them at me."

"Well, somebody has to. We can't just not perform." Stated Juliette, sitting on a sofa. "Trevor, it'll be fine. You seem like a responsible guy … and I _trust_ you to not hit me. It'll be _**fine**_."

"… I still feel nervous." Admitted Trevor. "Unlike you, I am not an adrenaline junkie or somebody who puts my life on the line for thrills. I'm very careful and meticulous."

"So … boring?" Smirked Juliette.

"Well, they do say that being fun and living past age twenty don't always go hand in hand." Said Trevor dryly.

"… You're good." Giggled Juliette. "I assume those triplets you look after like you?"

"Of course. Sure, I may be required to do what they ask of me, but they're so grateful and so sweet to me … I'd probably do as I do even if I didn't have to. They wanted me to go on this show and win, so … that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Said Trevor, smiling fondly at the thought of his wards.

"Sooooo … if throwing knives as part of a talent show was the only way to win, you'd do it?" Smirked Juliette oh-so-smugly.

Trevor could not help but lightly chuckle.

"I admit, I set myself up for that one." Sighed Trevor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Think of the children!)**

 **Trevor:** I really wanted to do another act, but Juliette was adamant about this. I suspect she kept the argument going so we'd not have time to think of something else … or maybe she just likes to bicker. Well, either way I'm gonna be throwing knives at her … geez, that is one weird sentence isn't it? (Trevor chuckles)

 **Juliette:** Those kids have the coolest butler ever. I mean, how many kids get to be taken care of by a butler who throes knives at cute girls? (Juliette waves to the camera). Lucky kids!

* * *

 **(Peach and Yazz)**

* * *

Yazz sat at a table, speedily writing something on a sheet of paper. Peach looked over her shoulder, curious as to what she was writing.

"Wat'cha writing?" Asked Peach curiously.

"A song." Said Yazz.

"Why?" Asked Peach.

"For the talent show." Replied Yazz eagerly. "Wait a second … you can sing right?"

"Uh huh." Confirmed Peach. "Like an angel!"

"Good. Off topic, know any cool ways to die? It's for the song." Explained Yazz.

Peach pondered this question for a moment or two.

"Well … blowing up one's head from soda and those candy rock things would be kinda cool." Suggested Peach.

Yazz snapped her fingers and nodded in approval.

"Top marks." Smirked Yazz. "Oh yeah, you any good for remembering lines?"

"Well, like my wise Uncle Fred used to say, 'an elephant never forgets but I forgot what the elephant remembered'." Giggled Peach.

"… Good enough for me." Decided Yazz. "Say, uh … are you close to Trevor at all?"

"He's ok. Not my best friend, but he's nice. Why?" Asked Peach curiously.

"Apparently he might be going home if we lose." Explained Yazz. "Oh, drinking poison, gotta add that one in."

"Huh? Why would anybody vote for Trevor?" Asked Peach curiously. "I think there are better targets."

"If it makes you feel any better, Trevor isn't the only target. Some people want you gone too." Admitted Yazz. "I'm just going on what, uh … Sanjay, I think his name is? Yeah, I'm going on what Sanjay told me."

"Sanjay is a slippery boy! He allied with everybody on the preps … and then we all found out. Good times." Giggled Peach fondly.

"Noted." Said Yazz, looking thoughtful. "Funny little story, I've not got any allies right now … I mean, me and Fortune are close, but I don't know if we're officially allied given how our first vote went."

"What happened?" Asked Peach curiously.

"I'd rather not say." Admitted Yazz. "Anyway, which death sounds cooler? Being eaten by zombies or being run over by trains?"

Peach considered this.

"Zombies are overrated, so … trains." Suggested Peach.

"And luckily I have a great rhyme for that." Grinned Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: How very morbid of you Yazz.)**

 **Yazz:** It's only common sense really. I like dark stuff and I enjoy singing. Why not just fuse both? The best things in life are fused … like Dingodile.

 **Peach:** I should probably warn Trevor, huh? Though if I'm apparently a target too … should I? Hmmmm…

* * *

 **(Fortune and Sanjay)**

* * *

Sanjay and Fortune sat across from each other at a table, talking over what the talent was going to be.

"So, any ideas?" Asked Sanjay.

"It _ **must**_ be something gimmicky. And it'll have to be better than whatever Peach is doing!" Declared Fortune.

"Not that I mind being the best, because I obviously am, but … why gimmicky stuff?" Chuckled Sanjay. "Why not something traditional and easy to score high with like singing, dancing or sucking up to Chris with a reading of a list of reasons as to why he is allegedly awesome?"

"Because I'm the season gimmick. Gimmicks like Beardo come to me for pointers!" Exclaimed Fortune.

Sanjay raised an eyebrow.

"Uh … you can play the game however you want, but wouldn't it be a tad better for your chances to focus and play smart? Fabulous gameplay leads to fabulous rewards." Said Sanjay logically.

"I only have a small chance at winning. If I play just like everybody else I may lose and go back home, forgotten. I'm a small town girl, so I need to take full advantage of being on TV. If I become popular, as many gimmicks do, then that means future opportunities after the show. Talk shows, guest spots on a quiz show, the whole she-bang! I wanna be famous!" Exclaimed Fortune. "I mean, I have the tits for it, right?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never really found tits that big of a deal. I'm more focused on winning, and looking good doing it." Chuckled Sanjay, smirking. "So … talent idea?"

Fortune giggled.

"Jumping jacks." Said Fortune seriously. "It hypnotises most beings with a Y chromosome into doing what the jack jumper wants … in this case, getting ten points."

"Sounds crazy enough to work." Snickered Sanjay. "But if we lose … wanna bump off Trevor?"

"Hmmm … yeah, ok. Gimmicks don't make their own strategic moves anyway." Shrugged Fortune.

"Then what do they do?" Asked Sanjay? "… Win?"

"Depends on how long their gimmick can go before getting old. That's why I might switch things up. You can't always expect my regular brand of gimmickyness and stupidity. I like to mix it up and keep people on their toes." Said Fortune airily.

"… You should ally with Trevor. It might just make his game harder." Snickered Sanjay. "Among other things."

"Naughty." Smirked Fortune.

"What can I say? Low hanging fruit." Chuckled Sanjay. "Oh yeah, minor note, stage fright is a thing for me. Can you stand in front of me?"

"I'd be a pretty poor attention whore if I didn't." Saluted Fortune.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Everybody will be looking at her…)**

 **Sanjay:** Fortune is a natural attention grabber. So while people gawk at her, I can slink on by, like some sort of smart and sexy slinky. (Sanjay chuckles) It sounded better in my head. The point is, cowardly though I may be, I have what it takes to come out on top of this team. I just need to be _careful_.

 **Fortune:** (She is doing jumping jacks). ...I see you watching me!

* * *

 **(Patrick and Taylor)**

* * *

The two ragers were sitting together. Patrick was playing on a 3DS while Taylor sat back in a chair, relaxing.

"So, we gonna figure out what we're gonna do?" Asked Taylor, slightly impatiently.

"No need. Our act is gonna need blind reactions from you." Stated Patrick.

"… I have perfect vision." Said Taylor flatly.

"… Look, just do as I instruct and we'll get a perfect ten, easy." Assured Patrick.

"Well, alright." Shrugged Taylor. "But if things f*ck up, we vote for Peach."

"Wasn't planning on voting anybody else." Smirked Patrick. "Now, just so I know for sure this act will work … are you familiar with the movie ET?"

"I saw it once as a kid. Sentimental sh*t, but pretty harmless." Shrugged Taylor. "Why."

"You'll see." Chuckled Patrick. "So … what sorts of games do you play?"

"I don't play any." Stated Taylor. "I watch movies though. Duel was pretty good sh*t."

"… You have video tapes?" Blinked Patrick.

"I come from a rural area." Stated Taylor as she started to set up some sand bags that had been in the room, and began wailing on them with her fists.

"The f*ck are you doing?" Asked Patrick.

"Don't act like you don't know. Pahkitew had Scarlet go f*cking insane, and last season the Cloaked Ass F*cker tried to shank Ollie with a sharp rock. If a fight breaks out, I wanna be sure I can win it and beat whoever starts it into the ground." Replied Taylor. "Fighting is fun."

"So, if Peach started a fight against you?" Leered Patrick.

"So much the better." Smirked Taylor, landing a Hard roundhouse kick into a sandbag, sending it to the wall where it came apart.

"… Perhaps I could train for a fight too." Mused Patrick.

"You? Fight? Don't make me laugh." Snickered Taylor.

"Hey, I'm **The** Nerd for a reason. Maybe if you teach me a couple fighting moves, I could teach you how to me smart." Offered Patrick. "We're allies after all."

"Eh, if you think it'll help." Shrugged Taylor. "Brains have never mattered for me, and I doubt brawn will for you … but, eh, f*ck it, if you think it'll help."

"Think of it this way, Peach won't be smarter than you." Smirked Patrick.

Taylor narrowed her eyes, looking pissed off.

"The f*ck did you just say?!" Barked Taylor.

"I mean, if Peach goes to private school and you, by your own admission, do not go to school … makes sense she'd be smarter." Chuckled Patrick.

Taylor scowled and kicked a chair over.

"Learn me up!" Demanded Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jerkasses think alike.)**

 **Patrick:** Taylor is not just a kindred spirit of rage, but she's easy to manipulate. Just say Peach would be better at her if she didn't do something and she'll do it. (Patrick snickers) Plus, I like her bad attitude. We both agree Peach is a sh*tload of f*ck on legs.

 **Taylor:** Teaching Patrick to fight? Yeah, that'll work. He's a f*cking shrimp! But, I like a challenge. I mean, I keep the farm going single handed anyway. Compared to that, this sh*t is easy.

* * *

 **(Talent Show)**

* * *

A few hours later all of the students were back in the auditorium, ready to put on their acts. Chris sat at the judging table, and SARA stood beside him.

"Why can't I judge? I did last season." Stated SARA.

"You might be biased." Smirked Chris.

"Robots cannot feel bias, that's just a human emotion." Stated SARA.

"Oh really? You feel bias towards me all the time." Said Chris flatly.

"That's just my programming." Replied SARA.

"Oh, f*ck you." Said Chris idly, before turning his focus to the students. "Ok students, it's time to show us your talents! I'm being generous and assuming you have some. Haha! Anyway, SARA already randomly selected the order, so let's get started!"

Chris paused for effect.

"We'll be starting off with the studiers and alternating between them and the Dropouts after that, so … Kenny and Dale, you're up first!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: My programming is to make smart remarks.)**

 **Chris:** I wish I could have been in the talent show. The viewers love me and I have a great talent … destroying SARA. (Chris snickers)

* * *

Kenny and Dale got up on the stage and in position for their act.

"For our act, I will be juggling Dale. Hope you like it!" Exclaimed Kenny.

Dale just wordlessly nodded to the audience, and with that Kenny picked him up and the act began.

Kenny easily tossed Dale up and down, juggling him with ease. Dale flipped into a variety of poses, and each time Kenny would catch him by the arm or leg and swim him back up into the air. It was rather entertaining to watch … to somebody, though clearly not Chris who looked a little bored. Seeing this, Kenny threw Dale high in the air. He closed his eyes and jumped up, landing into the splits and then caught Dale without looking at him.

"Ta-da!" Said Kenny cheerfully.

"Is that it?" Asked Chris dully.

"Um … maybe?" Said Kenny awkwardly.

"We could extend it if you want us to." Offered Dale.

"No need. I've seen enough." Replied Chris. "There were some near misses, but … it would have been better if Dale hit the ground. You get five points. You set the benchmark, but not the pace."

"Yikes. Guess we'll have to hope the rest of the team can pick it up." Murmured Kenny.

" _Shit_." Thought Dale in annoyance.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If Dale broke his back, Chris would so have given that a perfect ten…)**

 **Kenny:** I think the problem here was that me and Dale didn't have many talents in common with each other, or any at all really, so we had to improv. Maybe it would have gone better if we got different partners? Can't say for sure … but dang, this was an oopsie.

 **Woody:** Eh, _I_ could have thrown Dale higher.

* * *

The next act on stage was Juliette and Trevor. Juliette was strapped to a wheel and started to slowly spin clockwise while Trevor held several knives. He looked rather uncomfortable.

"Oh boy..." Muttered Trevor.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Cheered Juliette. "Ready to be impressed Chris?"

"Oh yeah!" Nodded Chris. "Begin!"

Trevor held up the first knife, gulped nervously and threw it. It hit the very edge of the wheel, nowhere near Juliette.

"C'mon Trevor! Closer than that!" Chirped Juliette.

Trevor gulped, took a deep breath and threw the second knife, which hit near one of Juliette's arms.

"Wooo! Awesome!" Cheered Juliette. "Faster!"

And at that, wheel began to spin around faster. Trevor helped up the third knife and gulped. He carefully aimed, attempting to get it at the very edge of the wheel.

Trevor threw the knife…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and it stabbed into the wheel, half a centimetre from Juliette's neck.

"I can't do anymore." Said Trevor, instantly dropping the knives into a pile. "This is too dangerous."

"Awww, it was just getting good." Sighed Juliette. "Well, ok then."

"Kinda disappointing to see Trevor chicken out, but given the knife almost hit Juliette … seven points." Decided Chris.

"Asshole." Muttered SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He made a good stab at it.)**

 **Trevor:** I know, I probably cost us some points there … but, c'mon, would _**any**_ of you risk somebody's life for three extra points?

 **Juliette:** I guess I can't blame Trevor for stopping … but, man, that adrenaline rush…

* * *

Next on the stage were Woody and Yorkie. Yorkie held a sword made out of plastic and wore a knight helmet, while Woody wore a monster mask and had a shield in hand.

"Our act is a roleplay scene." Explained Yorkie.

"It's just as dorky as you might imagine." Chuckled Woody. "Let us know when to start, and be amazed by my amazing acting."

"Sure, go for it." Said Chris, giving a hand wave.

With that, the two assumed their characters. Yorkie brandished her sword and pointed it at Woody.

"Your day of reckoning has come Troll Lord Acton!" Declared Yorkie the Light Knight, in a tone of valiant bravery and emotion. "No longer will your tyranny over the land of Willshire continue!"

"I'm gonna smash you just like I smashed your mum last night! She works for me now!" Yelled Troll Lord Action with rather 'wooden' acting.

"You put your sword into my mum?! Well then, allow me to put mine sword into thyn chest!" Yelled Yorkie the Light Knight, waving her sword threateningly.

"Bring it on, shemale!" Said Troll Lord Acton,

Yorkie the Light Knight winced. That had not been in the script. Nonetheless, she gathered her wits and charged into battle. Yorkie the Light Knight attacked with her sword aggressively but Troll Lord Action blocked every slash.

"You can't win, give up!" Boomed Troll Lord Acton.

"I'll never give up! Not when there is something worth fighting for." Declared Yorkie the Light Knight, landing another slash.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Asked Troll Lord Action blandly.

"Your defeat!" Grinned Yorkie the Light Knight. "Have at thee, for thy art toast!"

Yorkie the Light Knight landed what was meant to be the finishing blow, as was agreed unrehearsed, but instead was knocked back by a shove from the shield.

"Sorry, but this time the bad guys win." Smirked Troll Lord Acton, picking up Yorkie the Light Knight's sword and 'stabbing' her with it.

Yorkie was a little annoyed Woody went way off script, but remained in character, making melodramatic death sounds until she lay still.

"Best death ever!" Cheered Yazz from her seat in the audience.

"I agree, it was good to see the boring good guy lose for a change … even though, Woody, your acting was a little, heheheh, wooden." Giggled Chris. "Still, eight points!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly Oscar winning acting.)**

 **Woody:** Hey, I know I said I'd go along with Yorkie's act, but I'm not letting myself lose the fight. As if I'd let a tiny gal like her beat this package. (Woody flexes)

 **Yorkie:** I'll admit, I was a little annoyed Woody went off the agreed script. But, breaking character and complaining would have lowered our score, so I stayed in character.

 **Yazz:** Now, if only that sword were real … oh, the possibilities! I wish I could have bought one of my swords in, but apparently there's a rule. It's a shame too, I spent years stealing them … just kidding, the only steal was the low price tag. (Yazz giggles)

* * *

The next duo to get up on the stage to perform their talent act were Peach and Yazz. Both held microphones and were ready to sing.

In the audience Patrick put on a pair of earmuffs and passed a second pair to Taylor.

"Want them?" Offered Patrick.

"Like f*ck I don't." Said Taylor gratefully as she put them on.

Peach and Yazz cleared their throats, and then began to sing in usion. The melody was soft, gentle and rather serene.

 _Take a bullet through the head_

 _Get crushed by a wooden shed_

 _Being turned to paste by runaway trains_

 _Being zapped to ash by electric mains_

 _Cool ways to die_

 _So many cool ways to die_

 _Cool ways to die-ie-ie_

 _So many cool ways to die_

 _Get impaled on a tall flagpole_

 _Get viciously eaten by a mole_

 _Go to the sun to get a tan_

 _Go on a date with an obsessed fan_

 _Cool ways to die_

 _So many cool ways to die_

 _Cool ways to die-ie-ie_

 _So many cool ways to die_

 _Get sat on by a piano_

 _Get naked and play in the snow_

 _P*ss off a zealot with a gun_

 _Tell a girl that she weighs a ton_

 _Cool ways to die_

 _So many cool ways to die_

 _Cool ways to die-ie-ie_

 _So many cool ways to die_

 _Play tag with a chainsaw_

 _Go to North Korea for a tour_

 _Irresponsibly juggle a katana_

 _Oh, why did I eat that moudly banana  
_

 _Cool ways to die_

 _So many cool ways to die_

 _Cool ways to die-ie-ie_

 _So many cool ways to die_

 _Eat too many super tasty beef burgers_

 _Go on the street and lie about having aspergers_

 _Be alive when the world ends_

 _Get sucked down a black hole_

 _Call Kim Jong Un fat_

 _The last three may not rhyme, but they're quite possibly…_

 _The coolest ways to die_

 _Coolest ways to die_

 _Coolest ways to die_

 _Coolest ways to die-ie-ie-ie_

 _So many cool_

 _So many cool ways to die!_

Peach and Yazz both took a bow, and smiled. Several audience members looked a little unnerved.

"My heart..." Winced Sanjay, looking pale.

"Boooooo! Stop stealing my gimmick shtick!" Complained Fortune.

"I kinda liked that. The rhyming was pretty good." Noted Roana.

"Super creative!" Exclaimed Kenny.

"It was pretty good." Nodded Chris. "Not _gory_ enough though! And so … eight points."

"Good enough for me." Smiled Peach.

"Don't go down any dark alleys Chris." Winked Yazz.

Chris shuddered and glanced at SARA.

"I'm an assistant, not a bodyguard." State SARA smugly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not as catchy as the original.)**

 **Yazz:** (She just giggles, a big and creepy grin on her face)

 **Patrick:** … Am I the only one surprised that Peach is good at singing? The earmuffs didn't cancel out everything … I hear Taylor muttering something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Eh, knowing her it was probably a sh*tload of f*ck … literally. (Patrick snickers)

* * *

Next up were Boonie and Roana. Boonie set up his invention on the stage and began to tweak it a little, and while he did this Roana stepped to the front of the stage.

"Our talent is a combo of a light show and some yoga dancing." Explained Roana. "Boonie built the machine, and I'll be dancing on stage. He has a bit of stage fright."

"I guess I can allow that." Shrugged Chris. "Ok, when you're ready."

Boonie turned on his machine and stepped off to the side of the stage. It emitted colourful lights in many shades of blue and purple. While this happened Roana selected a yoga track on her iPod and set it to the maximum volume. With that, the act began.

"Ommmmmm." Said Roana spacily as she began to dance.

As the light machine created many a pattern behind Roana and across the auditorium (looking like something out of a drug induced hallucination in the process) Roana began to dance. She was elegant and graceful, but occasionally got into a sort of rocking pose, before doing a spin and going back to her spacey movements.

"… She's dancing a little like the squid sisters." Noted Fortune.

"… The f*ck?" Muttered Taylor in confusion.

"Nice to see one of Boonie's inventions is working as planned." Smiled Yorkie.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Asked Dale.

At that moment it seemed, for the light device flickered and shined brightly, before exploding.

"YAAAARGH!" Screamed Roana as she was sent flying by the explosion.

Roana flipped multiple times in the air and, by pure luck, ended up landing on her feet in front of the judges table.

"… Ta-da?" Said Roana awkwardly.

"… Ah, what the heck? Five points." Chuckled Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'd have called it a ten point landing.)**

 **Boonie:** Well, that sure was lucky. That's what Ma calls a 'happy accident', I think.

 **Orwell:** Hmm … if my math if right our score is currently eighteen, with a maximum score of twenty eight. Of course, the Dropouts have a score of fifteen with two acts to go … this could be a close one. I know I'm safe, but … numbers matter, y'know?

* * *

The sixth duo to go were Sanjay and Fortune. The former looked a little nervous to be on stage, while the latter seemed to have stars in her eyes.

"Um … y-y-yeah, we're next." Said Sanjay awkwardly, looking nervous.

"Behold the power of jumping jacks!" Exclaimed Fortune.

And with that, Fortune began to jump up and down, doing jumping jacks. Her boobs bounced as she did so. Sanjay followed her lead, but it was clear that Fortune was the one people were looking at (which made him feel less nervous).

The auditorium was silent as they watched.

" _ **Ooooo**_..." Drooled Orwell, before whimpering. "Oooo..."

"Whoa, that girl has it." Smirked Lola in approval.

"What a sh*tload of f*ck." Scoffed Patrick. "Right Taylor?"

Taylor was silent, drooling a little with wide eyes. Patrick frowned and snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Focus on hating it!" Barked Patrick.

"Oh, yeah. _**BOOOOOO**_!" Yelled Taylor.

Chris stood up and beckoned for the two on stage to stop.

"I can see you're trying to use sex appeal to score high." Noted Chris. "However, it'd reflect badly on me if I gave you a high score. I can't give the cops more bait. Two points."

"Doh!" Pouted Fortune.

"I guess tits really aren't everything." Chuckled Sanjay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Try telling that to most teenage boys.)**

 **Sanjay:** ...Yeah, somehow I don't think I can be blamed for that one. (Sanjay snickers) It was all Fortune, not me. So if Trevor isn't a likely option, I can just send Titzilla home.

 **Taylor:** (She shrugs). She may be annoying as f*ck, but she's still hot.

* * *

The last duo for the Sly Studiers was Lola and Orwell. Lola had dressed up in a rather sexy purple magician outfit while Orwell was wearing a magician's top hat. Orwell tried not to stare at Lola's rump and mumbled nervously to himself.

"Welcome to the show! Thanks for coming everybody … not that you had a choice." Chuckled Lola. "Ready to see some magic? Assistant … the top hat please."

Orwell nodded and handed the hat to Lola. Lola took the hat and did a sensual spin, before showing the hat to the audience.

"Look very carefully." Said Lola, before tapping the hat. "Abra ka cliché!"

Lola placed the hat down on the stage and slowly pulled it up. As it was pulled up something began to appear from within it. Once the hat was fully raised Ruth stood on stage.

"Give her a round of applause!" Exclaimed Lola.

The audience applauded, looking impressed and, after shyly waving, Ruth was tapped by Lola's wand and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Now then … assistant, the box!" Requested Lola.

Orwell ran off stage and then wheel on a box. Lola gave him a sly look and gestured for him to step inside. With a shy grin Orwell did as asked.

"Once again viewers, I ask you to watch carefully." Smirked Lola.

With that, Lola reached behind her and took out a stick of dynamite from nowhere which was lit. With a giggle, she tossed it in with Orwell and slammed the door shut. The audience gasped as the box began to shake as Orwell struggled within.

BANG!

There was an explosion and the box opened as smoke billowed out, no sign of Orwell…

"Oh em gee!" Gasped Kenny.

At the edge of the stage there was a puff of smoke and Orwell appeared waving to the crowd.

"That's what I call magic!" Grinned Lola, swaying her hips a little. "Thank you, you've been a _lovely_ audience."

" _Don't look, don't look_." Thought Orwell, trying not to look at Lola's ass. " _Eyes on the prize … the non-sexual prize_!"

"Not a bad act, though I have no idea what Ruth was doing here." Said Chris, looking confused. "I'll give it … eight points. And now, time for the final act!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: There's magic, and then there's** _ **magic**_ **.)**

 **Orwell:** So, that's twenty six points overall … not bad. As long as the Dropouts don't score ten points, or nine, then we've got this. Yes!

 **Lola:** Ruth was not actually here, and I wasn't really holding dynamite. See, BARA was backstage and emitting holograms onto the stage itself. I checked this over with SARA and there was no rule against it. Not a bad result, eh?

* * *

Patrick and Taylor were the final duo to get on stage for their act. Taylor sat on a chair, Atari controller in hand, with the controller itself plugged into DARA who had the ET game running on its screen. Taylor pressed the start button and the game began, while Patrick began to narrate.

"ET for Atari. Now there's a load of elephant sh*t." Scowled Patrick. "Am I being too harsh? I dunno, you tell me … should I be nice to a game that nearly destroyed all gaming in America?"

In the game ET came down in his ship and stepped out. Taylor looked confused.

"The f*ck is that thing?" Muttered Taylor.

"As we can see, the graphics are like a heaping pile of sweaty unicorn diarrhoea, even for the time it was made. They had one guy make the game is about four weeks to make the Christmas rush … and he'd not even seen the movie. Greed and gaming … they shouldn't be f*cking mixed."

Taylor moved ET on screen and fell down a hole, wincing at the sound it made.

"… Ok, how do I get out?" Muttered Taylor.

Taylor pressed one of the button and ET began to float in the air and then exited the pit … only to fall back down again.

"Hrrrm." Frowned Taylor.

And again.

"Grrrr..." Growled Taylor.

And again.

"URRRGGH!" Yelled Taylor.

… And again.

" _ **F*****CK**_!" Roared Taylor.

Patrick shook his head and sighed.

"Falling down pits is inevitable, but being able to get out of them? Not so much. It'll go on and on … it's like never ended stream of crap that leaves you an empty shell." Scowled Patrick.

Taylor finally got out of the pits and soon had collected several phone pieces. But then an FBI agent appeared on screen and stole all of them from her. Taylor twitched, looking furious.

" _ **F*CK THIS PIECE OF BULLSH*T**_!" Screamed Taylor as she threw the controller at SARA's screen.

"Temper, temper." Drawled SARA.

"Temper is good!" Announced Chris, laughing. "It did feel a little big cliché at times though as anybody can get angry. But that was pretty funny, so I give it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

eight points!"

Everybody was silent for a moment before Chris continued.

"And that means the final scores are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sly Studiers twenty six and Dirty Dropouts twenty five! **SLY STUDIERS WIN IMMUNITY**!"

The Studiers all cheered in triumph at their victory while the Dropouts all looked disappointed.

"Dropouts, meet me at the principle's office at sundown." Stated Chris. "Now, before you all go … time to reveal another twist of the season!"

"Dun, dun, dun." Said SARA in monotone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's why you should study hard!)**

 **Taylor:** You mean I played that piece of sh*t for nothing!? (Taylor screams)

 **Patrick:** Hrrrm … f*ck. Well, if nothing else I probably saved these people from playing that awful game. Plus, we can vote off Peach, so that's a thing too.

 **Kenny:** Hooray! Super start for this team! (Kenny cheers). But, what could the twist be … hmmmm, better be careful. You never can be too sure of things when Chris is around.

 **Roana:** Yes! The party continues for at least one more day!

* * *

Once everybody was settled and seated Chris got on the stage and took out a necklace. It was made from a gold chain and had a golden A on it.

"This is the immunity necklace." Announced Chris. "And, it's part of a new twist … the Immunity Conga Line!"

Chris paused and held the necklace up where the students could all see it.

"Here's how it works. The immune team will choose somebody from the losing team to give the necklace to. That person will be immune from elimination that night." Explained Chris. "The holder of the necklace chooses who it goes to. Additionally, if a team loses multiple times in a row, the holder chooses a teammate to give it to who, if a third loss happens, chooses who gets it the next time, and so on. Also, nobody can hold the necklace twice in a row."

"And that was exposition bought to you by Chris." Snarked SARA.

"Shut up." Muttered Chris. "So, Studiers, who are you gonna give the immunity to?"

The Sly Studiers quickly stood and moved to the side to talk quietly so that the dropouts could not hear them.

"So, anybody got any suggestions?" Asked Dale.

"Hmmm … I'm not sure." Admitted Yorkie.

"We'll have to play it smart." Stated Orwell. "Maybe give immunity to somebody who could hinder them?"

"Like Fortune?" Guessed Lola.

"Nah, she just hinders me." Mumbled Orwell.

"Chris looks impatient, we better decide quickly." Stated Roana.

"Why not just give immunity to somebody who we can tell will annoy them and hold 'em back?" Suggested Boonie. "Makes sense to me."

"That is, like, a great idea, hon." Nodded Kenny. "And, I know just who to give it to."

"Who?" Asked Woody. "All of those guys are pretty pitiful."

Kenny turned to Chris.

"Hon, we've made our decision." Said Kenny with a wink. "We'll give immunity to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Peach!"

Peach clapped her hands with a smile.

"Why thank you very much." Said Peach with a smile like sunshine as she caught the necklace once Chris tossed it to her.

Taylor looked a little red in the face and Patrick sighed.

"Dammit." Muttered Patrick.

"And that's a wrap!" Announced Chris. "Peach is also safe, and next elimination round she'll be passing on immunity to a team mate or a member of the Studiers. Until then, see you Dropouts at elimination!"

"Don't forget to study." Added SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: They're Dropouts. By definition they do not study.)**

 **Orwell:** Hmmm … maybe I should try getting on Peach's good side so that if we lose I could get the necklace? Only issue is … D cups… (Orwell shivers)

 **Woody:** ...Yeah, I really want that necklace. My old team got intimidated by me, and this team might as well. (Woody flexes)

 **Lola:** All in all, not a bad day!

 **Peach:** That was so nice of Kenny! I owe him! ...Maybe I could bake him a pie?

 **Fortune:** As if it wasn't bad enough Peach is stealing my gimmick thunder, but now she's an immunity hog too?! Let somebody else stand out!

 **Sanjay:** Heheheheheh! Oh boy, here I go scheming again!

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

Sanjay had gathered Peach and Fortune to talk to them about a plan he had for the vote. Sanjay closed the door to ensure that they would not be walked in on by anybody.

"Ok, I gathered you two here because I wanted to talk to you about the vote." Explained Sanjay. "Have either of you decided who to vote for?"

"Nopesies." Replied Peach.

"Not anymore." Said Fortune, briefly glancing at Peach.

"I see. Well then, how would you feel about taking out Trevor?" Smirked Sanjay.

Fortune seemed to consider this while Peach raised her hand.

"Yes, you at the front?" Chuckled Sanjay.

"Trevor is our friend. Preps before … um … something that rhymes with preps? We can trust him." Insisted Peach. "In fact … can I trust you?"

"Maybe not … but you can trust me to eliminate people I deem as threats." Smirked Sanjay. "And why not get rid of Trevor? He's clearly right with Juliette, and I've noticed Juliette and Taylor seem to be able to interact ok, and Taylor is clearly with Patrick. That's an easy four vote block that Trevor has right there if he makes it official. There is no reason to _**not**_ kick him off."

"He has a point. Kinda like a pencil." Noted Fortune.

"Um … ok then." Said Peach uncertainly. "Uh … I guess you know best?"

"Yeah, you bet I do." Smirked Sanjay. "I'm just gonna run this by Yazz. Four votes will be enough … and hey, if it's a tie I can work on distracting him. As Wishami could tell you, I'm a _**pro**_ at being annoying."

"Always did like Wishy." Smiled Peach.

"She was such a gimmick, that she didn't even fit the season's gimmick." Added Fortune.

"Well, I'm glad to have you guys on board." Said Sanjay with a cocky smirk. "Here's to being Dropouts!"

"Here, here!" Exclaimed Fortune.

"I prefer being a Prep." Admitted Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Money!)**

 **Sanjay:** This could really work. Trevor is my main opposition as, out of all my fellow Preps, he's the only credible game threat. He could be fabulous if given a chance! Yazz said she was totally on board, so … I guess the butler didn't do it. Win, that is. (Sanjay snickers)

 **Fortune:** Hmmmm … I'm be completely normal to go with the plan, even if it is smart. How can I gimmick this up? Hmmm…

 **Peach:** Um, this is a tough one. Sanjay makes sense, but he's a known liar and stuff … he's not even poor. Um … I'll just avoid Trevor. I simply can't keep a secret. (Peach smiles nervously)

* * *

Trevor and Juliette sat on the roof of their team's dorm, keeping distance from the edge at Trevor's insistence. Juliette was comforting Trevor over the challenge.

"Don't feel too bad about being unable to throw knives at me. Not everybody would be able to." Assured Juliette.

"I can't help but feel it might be my fault that we lost though. I mean, we lost by one point and I was the one who chickened out." Said Trevor, frowning.

"Not everybody can be a dare devil. I got that position covered." Chuckled Juliette. "You'll be fine."

"And if not?" Asked Trevor.

"Then we vote for somebody who also screwed up. Sanjay and Fortune scored the lowest, so why not one of them?" Suggested Juliette. "Got a preference?"

"Hmmm … you know what, I do. Let's vote for Sanjay. Take it from me, he can't be trusted." Stated Trevor.

"You sure you want to vote off a fellow Prep of yours?" Asked Juliette.

"Right now, I think it would be for the best." Replied Trevor. "I get the feeling he might want me gone anyway."

"Then let's do it!" Declared Juliette.

"Two votes won't be enough though. I'll talk to Peach, see what she says." Decided Trevor. "You gonna be safe by yourself?"

"Nope!" Grinned Juliette.

Trevor sighed.

"I was afraid of that." Said Trevor with a shake of his head.

* * *

 **(Confessional: North Korea is safer…)**

 **Trevor:** Yes, I am striking at Sanjay … but after how he acted on the Preps, I feel he is too risky to trust. Aside from that, he scored low. Making this strike is pre-emptive, but I know he'd probably come after me sooner than later.

 **Juliette:** I kinda wish they'd pile the votes onto me. Imagine that … always being in the bottom two, but always surviving. That'd be sweet!

* * *

Patrick and Taylor were in the central area of the dorm building. Patrick was playing on a gameboy, while Taylor leaned against the sofa, a rather spiteful look on her face.

"Well … what the f*ck do we do now?" Asked Taylor.

"Let's vote for Fortune." Suggested Patrick. "She's useless, and I'm pretty sure most of the team knows it. She was terrible today."

"I wouldn't _quite_ call it terrible..." Snickered Taylor.

Patrick snapped his fingers a few times.

"I don't have a problem with your interests, but I do have a problem with your lack of gameplay." Frowned Patrick.

"So? You're the brain, and I'm the Brawn." Shrugged Taylor.

"Clearly." Snickered Patrick. "Just vote Fortune, ok? I am not losing this show on account of tits."

"Of course I'll f*cking vote for her. I'm not bright, but I'm not stupid." Scoffed Taylor. "Also … why the f*ck did you make me play that game?!"

"I knew your reaction would score us points." Stated Patrick.

"Sadly, not enough." Muttered Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: She should have gotten angrier.)**

 **Patrick:** This is gonna be one angry and crazy alliance, isn't it?

 **Taylor:** People have told me before that I 'don't know what I'm missing' when it comes to video games. Well, I played one … and it's f*cking sucked!

* * *

Yazz was alone, sitting behind the dorm, building and watching the sunset.

"Just a couple billionaire more of those and we'll have a giant, Earth cooking explosion." Noted Yazz.

Yazz glanced around.

"… I wonder where everybody is?" Pondered Yazz. "Are they scared of me? If that's true, Sanjay must be braver than people think, given he actually spoke to me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagine how good a supernova sunset would be!)**

 **Yazz:** I sure hope I didn't scare my team away. That'd probably be bad.

* * *

 **(Principle's Office)**

* * *

The eight members of the Dirty Dropouts sat on seats that had been set up. Some of them looked confident, and others less so. SARA stood off to the side while Chris sat behind the principle's desk.

"Welcome to elimination Dirty Dropouts! Haha! Bet you wish you studied now, huh?" Teased Chris.

"How does one study for a talent show?" Asked Taylor gruffly.

"Rehearsing?" Suggested Peach.

Taylor did not respond.

"So, before we get voting, I'd like get get interrogating" Said Chris cheerfully.

"I question the sanity of whoever gave you an interrogation licence." Drawled SARA.

"Shut up." Muttered Chris.

Chris paused for a moment.

"Fortune, you did pretty poorly today. Think you might be in for some bad fortune?" Teased Chris.

"Well, you know what they say … the unfortunate players get screentime." Winked Fortune. "Generally people get a ton of screentime in their elimination episode."

"Juliette, you nearly took a knife to the neck in your act. How would you describe all that in one word?" Asked Chris.

Juliette smirked slyly.

" **EXTREEEEME**!" Cheered Juliette.

"Sanjay, how are you basing your vote tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I decided to take out a weaker player and a threat in one go. I only do what makes sense." Winked Sanjay.

"Even though you allied with everybody on the preps?" Asked Peach innocently.

"What makes sense is very fluid." Stated Sanjay.

"Patrick, as the only Nerd here do you think that makes you an easy target for your team mates?" Asked Chris.

"Not if they want to win. As I'm the only Nerd here, simple math tells you I know the inner workings of three members of the opposing team. I'm useful." Stated Patrick matter-of-factly.

"And, last question … Peach, do you feel you needed immunity tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that I love how shiny it is." Said Peach with a smile.

"I guess that's enough questions." Decided Chris. "Didn't get many answers, but we're on a time limit."

"And now, voting time. Chris's favourite time of the day." Added SARA.

"You know it." Smirked Chris. "Enter the voting door over there and cast your vote. Like I've said, it's soundproof so you can be as loud as you want."

Chris' gaze lingered on Patrick and Taylor for a moment.

"Anyway, Trevor, you're up first." Stated Chris.

Trevor nodded and headed to cast his vote.

"Sure hope this will all work out." Said Trevor to himself.

* * *

Once Yazz had cast the final vote the eight members of the team sat, awaiting the outcome. Chris tallied up the votes quickly and then returned. He sat back down at the principle's desk and took out seven sticks of strawberry gum from one of the drawers.

"When I call your name I will toss you a stick of gum. This means that you are safe." Stated Chris, "The person who does not get a stick of gum is out of the game and will go through the Door of losers and then take the Suck of Shame."

"Suck of Shame?" Asked Yazz with a giggle.

"I like the sound of that." Snickered Sanjay.

"Shush." Frowned Chris.

"I told you it was a bad name." Drawled SARA.

"Oh, whatever." Muttered Chris. "The following people are safe..."

"Peach, of course."

"Patrick"

"Juliette"

"Yazz"

"Taylor"

"Fortune"

Trevor and Sanjay were both left without a stick of gum. Trevor took a deep breath whilst Sanjay trembled a little. Chris held up the final stick of gum for them both to see.

"This is the final stick of gum." Announced Chris. "Only one of you can move on to the final fifteen and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

neither of you, because there was a tie!"

Both Trevor and Sanjay looked nervous.

"A tie?" Gulped Sanjay.

"Oh boy." Chuckled Trevor. "If I lose now the kids are gonna let me _have it_."

"If?" Smirked Sanjay, trying not to show his nerves. "So … what now?"

"Time for a tie breaker!" Announced Chris as he reached below his desk and two out two special helmets. "These VR helmets will put you in a fearful situation that is specific to you. Whoever takes off their helmet first loses."

"Well … I guess that's ok." Noted Trevor.

"Yeah, it's not real." Added Sanjay.

Yazz looked at the helmets with an intrigued expression.

"Cooool! I so gotta buy two of those for me and Delsin!" Exclaimed Yazz.

"Ok then … out 'em on!" Announced Chris.

"And don't try to close your eyes, it won't work." Added SARA.

The two boys put on their helmets, and it was not long before both were wincing.

* * *

 _Trevor was alone in the ballroom of the Mallori Mansion. All was quiet, except for the piano playing a slow melody, one note at a time. There was also the sound of dripping._

 _Blood dripping._

 _Trevor gasped in horror at the sight of the triplets, all dead on the ground, their blood dripping from a very red chandelier. Trevor tried to scream, but no sound came out._

 _The parents walked into the room and gazed at Trevor in hatred._

" _Look at what you've done." They said in usion._

* * *

 _Sanjay was on a small boat in the middle of the ocean at night. Thick clouds were above him. Sanjay shuddered, for he had a huge phobia of open water._

 _And then, the storm began._

 _The boat rocked and Sanjay screamed. Waster splashed into his mouth and eyes and before long he was knocked into the water. It may have only been VR, but he could still feel the water in his lungs._

 _A shark began to swim at Sanjay. With a shriek, he tried to swim away but only swallowed more water._

* * *

Both Trevor and Sanjay twitched and trembled s their team mates watched them.

"Fascinating." Noted Yazz with wide, eager eyes.

"… Eh, still better than the Virtual Boy." Muttered Patrick.

The two boys held out for as long as they possibly could, but soon enough both could take no more and took off the helmets … one of them lasting just a second longer than the other.

"And that's the end of that!" Announced Chris. "And so, the person going home is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Get on with it!" Barked Taylor.

Chris frowned.

"The audience likes the pauses." Said Chris in annoyance. "Short and sweet, the person going out is….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sanjay!"

"Holy sh*t, that was close." Muttered Trevor, while Juliette patted his back comfortingly.

"Aw, dammit!" Cursed Sanjay. "Urrrgh, I couldn't even beat Wishami..."

"You did tie with her though." Smiled Peach.

Sanjay just grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Good luck. If a guy like me can lose this early, you're all gonna _**need**_ it." Said Sanjay as he walked through the door of losers, shutting it behind him.

Once Sanjay was gone Chris turned to the rest of the team.

"I think the moral we can take for this is that past moves can affect your present. Always keep in mind that your chances of winning at relative to how you are seen." Stated Chris.

"In short, don't be scared." Added SARA.

The seven remaining Dirty Dropouts took their leave and headed away to their dorm room. They now had a number disadvantage … could they turn things around the next day?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better than a fire making tie breaker, given it's indoors and all.)**

 **Trevor:** That was _too_ close. One second earlier and I'd be gone. Sanjay must be braver than I thought to have lasted as long as he did … I wonder what he saw? (Trevor crossed his arms). Maybe the problem isn't Juliette being reckless, but me not being reckless enough … if I am to face another tie breaker, or general challenge, like that … I better be prepared. Juliette could teach me a little bravery, perhaps?

 **Yazz:** (She holds one of the VR helmets). I know a certain boyfriend who will be having a good Christmas this year!

* * *

Sanjay stood on the red X in front of the door that housed the Suck of Shame.

"So … what now?" Asked Sanjay, looking bitter.

"Any final words?" Asked Chris as he stood off to the side holding a remote.

"Just that I wish I could be rid of this f*cking cowardice." Muttered Sanjay, before smirking. "Also, that I think you _**really**_ need a makeover."

Chris frowned.

"Don't let the Suck hit you on the way out." Muttered Chris, pressing the button on his remote.

The door flung open and revealed the Suck of Shame which roared into life. With a scream, Sanjay was dragged forwards towards it and sucked right into the nozzle. Soon enough he was gone and his screaming disappeared, and the doors closed.

"I'm never gonna get tired of this!" Chuckled Chris.

"Causing pain is a surefire way for you to have fun, isn't it?" Noted SARA as it entered the room.

"And here I was worried you didn't know anything about me." Teased Chris.

"I wish I could say I didn't." Admitted SARA.

Chris shoved SARA to the side and turned to the camera.

"Sanjay's lack of nerve, and overplayed hand, screw him over, leaving us with fifteen players left! But, with the top three quarters left, the game can really start to get serious now. As deals are made and friendships form, the backstabbing will be starting any day now, you can count on that!" Chuckled Chris. "So, will Kenny's alliance take control of the Studiers? What plans does Dale have that involve Yorkie? Will Taylor be pissed off she has to keep putting up with Peach? Will Yazz scare any of her team as much as she scared Sanjay? And who will be the next student sucked out of the game?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Still a better school than Bullworth Academy." Added SARA.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

* * *

 **Fortune:** I vote Trevor. Why? I dunno.

 **Juliette:** Sanjay isn't much of a risk taker, so … why not vote for him?

 **Patrick:** Fortune, you're a pile of diarrhoea. Get out!

 **Peach:** I want to trust Sanjay, buuuuut … he did try to backstab me on the Preps, and Trevor is more trustable, so … sorry Sanjay.

 **Sanjay:** See ya later Trevor. Can't have you causing problems, can we?

 **Taylor:** Fortune, tits don't win a million dollars.

 **Trevor:** Adding to my stated reasons, I hear Sanjay is in fact targeting me. Guess I was right to make a pre-emptive strike, huh?

 **Yazz:** Eh, we're all doomed anyway. What's the harm in speeding up Trevor's demise a little?

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Arthur and Asa walked through a tunnel.

"Well, we looked all over this place and found nothing." Noted Arthur. "What now?"

"One of the other two must have what we need." Stated Asa. "We just need to find them."

"Where could they be though?" Asked Arthur.

"Beats me. I'm tired … lets just go around one more corner and then rest." Stated Asa.

The two rounded a corner and spotted an elevator.

"Whoa, how did we miss this?" Chuckled Arthur.

Asa did not respond. She took out the cables they had acquired and quickly set them up into their appropriate place. Power was immediately restored and the elevator doors slowly opened up.

"Shall we?" Grinned Arthur.

"Sleep first." Said Asa as she settled down on her belly, using her arms as a pillow. "Night."

Asa was soon asleep. Arthur sat down and leaned against the wall. His eyes felt heavy, but he was still nervous about being in the dark Mines.

"… The Beast could sneak up at any time." Gulped Arthur.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not quite a clear floor yet.)**

 **Arthur:** I kinda feel like I'm the only one who is constantly thinking about 'The Beast'. What is it? How big is it? Is it guarding an idol? I'd rather not know, honestly…

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie was still putting in combinations to the chest. She looked very bored and had drawn out a bunch of symbols in the sand to show which ones she had put in.

"So tired..." Sighed Goldie. "… One more, and then bed..."

Goldie put in a final combination (the order in which the five pictured campers were eliminated in Brains VS Brawns) and there was a click. The chest was now unlocked.

"… Why didn't I think of that before?" Sighed Goldie. "More fool me. Ok, let's see what we got."

Goldie opened up the chest. Inside was what seemed to be a shiny ruby, and a small letter. Goldie looked at the ruby eagerly, looking it over. However, she then sighed.

"Damn. It's fake." Muttered Goldie. "Might be important though … ok, let's see what this letter says. Estúpido meirda mines..."

Goldie looked over the letter, which had just one sentence.

- _Use ruby to get gold_ -

Goldie grinned, greed in her eyes.

"I like." Purred Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional; Technically, rubies are worth more than gold…)**

 **Goldie:** Yes! Things are finally looking up! I guess my luck had to improve sooner or later. (Goldie snickers). Ok … now I just need to find my way out of this area. The flashlight batteries won't last forever.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas headed back to the main area, ready to settle in for the night. He gazed around and saw no signs of life.

"Huh … maybe I was wrong? Maybe it was another reward challenge today." Pondered Finneas.

However at that moment the Suck of Shame rumbled into life and after a few moments Sanjay was blasted out, landing safely on the cushions.

"Ack, not cool." Muttered Sanjay. "About as fabulous as crocks..."

Sanjay then glanced around, gulped and then sighed.

"Out of one hole … into another." Muttered Sanjay. "Where am I?"

Sanjay then noticed Finneas approaching him.

"Oh, hey." Greeted Sanjay. "Care to explain what's going on here?"

"That sign over there explains it. But the abridged version is basically that there are three Golden Chris Idols in this mine. If you have one when Chris gets here, you get back in the game. Basically, it's like Phoenix Island but in a mine." Explained Finneas.

"Yikes, this place looks grim." Gulped Sanjay.

"Scared of the dark?" Asked Finneas.

"That, and several other things." Muttered Sanjay.

Finneas helped Sanjay up to his feet.

"Ok, I've not seen any of the other three since I got here, so … how about we work together? I doubt anybody has an idol yet, and the numbers of people here are low … might be best that we work together." Suggested Finneas.

"Sounds good to me." Grinned Sanjay. "You lead and I will follow from a safe distance behind."

"Hilarious." Drawled Finneas. "We'll set out tomorrow and get some progress done. With my brains and your social skills, which I can only assume you might have, we could both get back into the game … along with a third player who hopefully will not hate us."

"Hey, sounds pretty cool to me, sweet cheeks." Chuckled Sanjay. "Soooo … what's your name, newfound friend of mine?"

"Finneas Fogg." Replied Finneas. "You?"

"Sanjay Raj." Grinned Sanjay.

And with that, the two shook hands, starting an alliance. How long would it last? Hard to say.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Serious and Silly, working together!)**

 **Finneas:** Sanjay seems … alright. Sure, a little childish and, apparently, somewhat cowardly. But, I'm ok with that. It just means I can take the lead and thus make sure this alliance succeeds. I can only hope this won't go as badly as Harmony and Trey's brief alliance did.

 **Sanjay:** Heheheheh, Finneas seems like a smart guy … and smart guys solve puzzles and find idols. (Sanjay snickers … and then sighs, looking depressed). It happened again … my cowardice cost me something great … I wish I could be braver. (Sanjay hangs his head). ...I hate being me, sometimes.

* * *

 **Sly Studiers:** Boonie, Dale, Kenny, Lola, Orwell, Roana, Woody, Yorkie

 **Dirty Dropouts:** Fortune, Juliette, Patrick, Peach, Taylor, Trevor and Yazz

 **Mines of Rebirth:** Finneas, Goldie, Arthur, Asa, Sanjay

* * *

 **ELIMINATION NOTES**

 **SANJAY RAJ**

Despite what some may think, I wasn't trying to make Sanjay hatable and despite the fact he was a schemer and a coward (two archetypes I admittedly don't have very much fondness for) I actually quite liked him. Despite being a schemer and rather smug, I felt he wasn't too unbearable, given how things blew up in his face and his rather camp and hammy nature was fun to write, and hopefully fun to read. He may not have been the most competent schemer, but he was hopefully one of the more entertaining ones.

As a schemer he was comical, but I feel what made Sanjay good was the way his cowardice was played. Rather than being a dirty coward willing to sell others out to save his own skin like Patsy from BvB, I tried to go with a different angle. I tried to show how Sanjay's cowardice is a source of shame and self loathing for him. Most coward characters have their cowardice either shown as comical, cute or how it hurts others. With Sanjay, I wanted to show how bad it makes him feel about himself.

As for his relation to Wishami, that was just a fun little detail on the side. I like the idea of related characters competing in separate seasons, as it helps the continuity. This relation probably will get another couple of mentions in the Mines.

Some of you may be disappointed Sanjay is out early, but sad as it is, fan reception does not determine the boot order. But, he might return, so all Sanjay fans cross their fingers!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Time for something, and someone, completely different!


	11. Topher's Tale 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait everybody! I've been dealing with a MASSIVE essay and not had much spare time due to other real life factors. But, I finally found some spare time to write. Not the longest of chapters, but still one you may enjoy. This is the first of a side series of chapters called 'Topher's Tale'. Ever wondered why he was shown as the executive producer of Total Drama at the end of Brains VS Brawns? Wonder no more, because this side series will explain it all! On with the show!

He should be the host in canon...

* * *

The weather at the Playa Des Losers was pretty good; the setting sun cast a glow over the relaxing, and currently mostly empty, resort. Unlike most previous Playas, this one was nowhere near a beach nor was it an island. Instead, it was located in a very relaxing area in the forest that surrounded the Maclean Academy. Of course, being the Playa it was located a good distance from the Academy itself so that once people were officially out they could not go back and do anything to change the outcome.

In a room at the top of the Playa, a young man of just eighteen sat in a comfy chair behind a fancy desk. For him, life was good. After all, in less than a year he'd gone from laughing stock pre-merge boot of Pahkitew Island to the top dog of all things Total Drama. Sure, he didn't quite appear on camera, but with public appearances, talks shows and, most of all, top billing on the credits … it was a good life for Topher McCloud right now.

"Ah, this is the life." Chuckled Topher to himself as he looked at a viewing figures report. "After all the fiascos last season, ratings are up fifty percent. They just can't get enough of the Topher experience! Haha! And people said I would fail. Imagine! Ah, it sure is fortunate that Matthew, Trina and Chris are such suckers."

Topher bought some paper towards himself and began writing. The season had started and yet there was still much on his to-do list.

\- Come up with challenges for episodes 21-26.

\- Look into buying another robot.

\- Negotiate a renewal for the next season.

\- Beg Sammy for advice on what the heck he was supposed to get Amy for the twins' birthday (why did he need to give anything to the twin he wasn't dating?!)

\- Be the most successful man in the industry by age eighteen.

Topher grinned and crossed out the last item on the list. With a spin of his chair he got up and looked out the large window behind his desk. It was faint and hard to spot, but he could see the Maclean Academy in the distance.

"It's only been five episodes, and I already think this season might surpass the last one. Good comedy, no rapists, good challenges, some epic eliminations … and the campers in the Mines are progressing faster than I thought." Noted Topher. "At this rate I should start planning for the next season. That's the thing with show-biz … you gotta keep moving and topping yourself."

Topher sat down on his 'thinking couch' and relaxed. He could hardly believe it himself. After Pahkitew Island it looked like he had no future in this industry and would be doomed to be the small town oddball forever. And yet, here he was at the top of his game. All it took was not being so obvious and attention whorish, and using the skills he had besides being in front of the camera … like acting, and a little manipulation.

Topher glanced fondly at a frame on the wall. Inside it, in perfect condition, were four playing cards. All of them were aces.

"Hard to believe it was just a year ago I thought it was all over. Oh me of little faith." Chuckled Topher.

Topher closed his eyes and relaxed. Not many would ever know the exact details of how it happened … but his journey from the very bottom to the very top … who knows, maybe it would inspire people?

Or maybe it would just make people suck up to him. That was fine with Topher as well.

What a journey it had been…

* * *

 **(1 Year Earlier…)**

* * *

Timbershire was a very small town in one of the more remote areas of Nunavut. It wasn't rural or underdeveloped or anything, but it was a very small and out of the way place. Indeed, so little tended to happen that when one local guy went to Disney Land he become a local celebrity. It was the kind of small town where everybody knew each other. This was a good thing for unity and feeling safe.

It was also a very bad thing if somebody screwed up … like, say, screwing up on TV. That way everybody would be sure to let the person know about it.

Topher sighed as he looked down at the latest issue of the school paper that he was supposed to print, given he was head of the paper. Only fifty people attended the school which seemed like only a few would see it … the downside was, fifty was about a just under quarter of the people in the town.

And the headline … euuuurgh…

'Local Dofus Blow It On TV and Brings Embarrassment to Self and Family'.

Topher frowned. Insulting him was bad enough, but a typo too? If the article was about him, they could at least spell the word 'Doofus' right. Of course, he couldn't complain. He literally couldn't. He had no power anymore.

"Well, at least it can only go up from here." Sighed Topher. "Maybe I got a little too ambitious … but it's TV. Ambition is needed to get anywhere."

With nothing left to do but wait for the others who worked on the school paper to collect the papers and head off to sell them, Topher headed towards his locker. He put in the code, snickering as he did so (his locker code was 2625, and we all know what that spells on a phone) and opened the locker door. Topher took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Image was everything. In fact, Topher's self-labelled 'dashing good looks' were all that kept him afloat in his opinion. After that Topher took out some text books. Graduation was looming, so he figured he might as well study.

However, after he shut his locker he saw that a crowd had gathered.

"… Uh, yes?" Said Topher uncertainly.

Nobody said anything. They just started to laugh uproariously. Topher groaned and quickly made himself scarce, ducking a thrown book out of trained reflex.

"Loser!"

"Dumbass!"

"Retard!"

Topher just sighed. Just a month until graduation.

But, what then?

* * *

 **(1 Week Later)**

* * *

Topher sat in the family living room. No job, no friends, no hyper adoring fan base. Right now, it was a tough life. At least he could count on his mother, who at the moment was watching TV quietly. It was just the two of them; a quiet life, but … it was cosy. It was peaceful. It was slow paced.

It was not leading to fame any time soon…

"So dear, how was your day?" Asked Mrs McCloud.

"Eh, the usual. I can't wait to graduate." Sighed Topher.

"It's a day I am ready to feel proud on." Said Mrs McCloud, smiling. "So, what will you be doing after that? Working the corner shop? The local radio perhaps?"

Topher was silent for a moment, tapping his fingers as he considered his response.

"I was thinking … a little further out then that." Admitted Topher.

"Oh, the gas station at the edge of town?" Asked Mrs McCloud.

Topher looked at his mother. He saw it in her eyes She knew what he really meant.

"… I want to leave town." Admitted Topher "I just … well mum, I feel there's not enough for me here."

Mrs McCloud put down her mug of tea and was silent for a moment.

"I always knew … knew that one day you'd outgrow this small town." Said Mrs McCloud with a small, almost sad smile. "Do you know where you'd go to?"

Topher could only shake his head.

"I'm looking up potential jobs in Toronto. There are a few things, but … gotta work up the funding first." Said Topher with a resigned chuckle. "A few months working the paper and I might have something."

Mrs McCloud seemed to almost sigh, but she got to her feet and rolled up the rug a little. She then began to take out one of the floorboards.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Asked Topher.

"I had never wanted you to leave … always wanted my little boy close. I never did do well with loneliness, and I don't really have many friends in this little town." Admitted Mrs McCloud.

Topher was about to stammer an apology, but Mrs McCloud continued.

"But … as with any parent, my biggest wish among all my wishes … is that you do what makes you feel happy. So, if this town is getting a little too small for your plans … then you have my blessing to go out into the world. After all, the world is just like a big garden … it yearns to be explored." Said Mrs McCloud, smiling at her son.

The floorboard then came loose, and Mrs McCloud reached in and took out a box. She then passed the box to Topher.

"Your graduation gift, a few weeks early." Said Mrs McCloud with a small smile.

Topher carefully took the box, and slowly took off the lid. Inside it were many stacks of ten dollar bills. Topher almost dropped the box in shock.

"Mum ...where did you get all this?" Gasped Topher.

"A single mum has to know how to save money." Smirked Mrs McCloud, tapping her nose. "Now, you focus on graduation for now. Once you finish school and know where to go next … well, now you'll be ready."

Topher was silent. This showed his mum truly was an even better role model than Chris. She didn't even scold him for what he did on TV. She had just spoken with him.

"Thank you.." Whispered Topher as he pulled Mrs McCloud into a hug.

Mrs McCloud smiled and hugged her son back.

* * *

 **(One Month Later)**

* * *

It was time. Topher stood at the small train station of his town, his bags packed and determination in his blood. The train to Toronto would be pulling in at any minute and his journey, both to Toronto and his destiny, would begin. His mother had, naturally, come to see him off.

"So … you're finally leaving." Noted Mrs McCloud with a sad smile.

"I have to mum. I just … don't think there's anything for me in this town." Admitted Topher. "Well, nothing except you … but, you don't get famous for being the son of a good mother."

"I understand. Just … take care of yourself, ok?" Requested Mrs McCloud, getting a little misty eyed.

"I will." Promised Topher. "… Mum?"

Mrs McCloud then pulled Topher into a very tight hug.

"My baby bird is leaving the nest! I'm so proud!" Sobbed Mrs McCloud.

"Ack! Can't … breath … ack..." Wheezed Topher.

Mrs McCloud chuckled sheepishly and released Topher just as the train pulled into the station.

"You'll call and write to me, right?" Asked Mrs McCloud hopefully.

"Whether you want it or not." Winked Topher.

Topher boarded the train and soon it was on its way. Topher gave a last wave to his mother, and settled down in his seat. He looked at the print out in his hand.

-Fresh TV Talent Try-Outs. Be the start of something new!-

"It's a long-shot … but that's fame for ya. You can only get there if you take risks." Chuckled Topher.

Topher straightened out his colour.

"… I wonder if I'll run into Chris..." Murmured Topher.

The train continued down the rails, the track stretching off into the horizon.

* * *

 **(Back to the Present)**

* * *

Topher smiled as he thought back to that journey on the train. He had been so nervous, so uncertain of what would happen … but, he had been right. He had taken a chance, a big gamble, and it had paid off. Now he had enough fortune to ensure his mother could live out all her days comfortably and in happiness. Right now she was taking that trip to the Bahamas that she had always wanted.

"All's well that ends well." Said Topher with a chuckle. "All thanks to having an ace, or four, up my sleeve."

Topher's phone beeped. He took it out and looked at the notification.

"Ah, lunch with Sammy. Perfect." Noted Topher.

Topher slicked out his hair, used some breath freshener and, of course, made sure his eyebrows looked sexy. With that, he walked out the door.

After all, duty called.

* * *

And, that's the first of several Topher's Tale chapters. Not much happened in this one, true, but future chapters will be a lot longer. This one just set the stage for what is to come. I think you guys will like it.

In case anybody is wondering why Matthew and Trina were mentioned despite being TDL3 characters, here's the explanation. All of my stories happen in the same world. In the TDL series Ruth exists, in the VS series Spider exists and so on. We just do not see them, as the seasons that happen rely on certain factors that shape the future. My time-line on Deviantart explains this. So, while they are the same characters from TDL3, they are not in the same exact timeline, so they may act slightly different (meaning less evil). Just clearing it up if anybody was confused.

* * *

 **Next Time:** You know what they say about mirrors and light...


	12. CH 6, PT 1: School Scheming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Back from the dead! Well, the story at least, not me. Still, it feels great to be back to this cast and story again. Variety is always nice in writing and after the last arc of TDL3, it feels nice to switch my focus over to something else for a period of time. I'll be sticking with CvC for three whole episodes before I get back to TDL3 for the fourth island, and I'll try to make these episodes enjoyable to read. With every single bit of my university work done, I have nothing but time, after all. Let's just hope I can have motivation as well! Enough yapping from me, time for CvC to make it's return!

Mirror, mirror, on the wall … reflect some light, kay thanks.

* * *

The morning sun shone down on the Maclean Academy and the surrounding forest, making for a rather pleasant morning. Chris stood on the front steps of the Maclean Academy main building, with SARA beside him. Chris was reading a law book.

"Fun fact. Statistically, Law is the subject with the most drop-outs per year." Noted Chris.

"I guess the lack of legal force is how you still have a job." Noted SARA.

"You bet. Their loss is my gain." Smirked Chris. "And the loss of the students too, I suppose. Haha!"

"I wouldn't blame them for dropping out." Admitted SARA.

"I would. Quitters are just tacky." Gagged Chris. "But you know what isn't tacky?"

"Against my better judgement … what?" Replied SARA.

"Recaps!" Declared Chris.

With that, Chris turned to face the camera to start the recap, throwing the law book against SARA. The robot made a skull appear on its screen to show its annoyance.

"Last time on Total Drama Cliques VS Cliques the sixteen remaining students did what students are known for. No, not studying you silly gooses! ...They were _jerks_ to each other and buddied up, excluding the people they do not like!" Said Chris cheerfully. "On the Sly Studiers Lola and Orwell bonded over their love of sex which got Lola into the alliance of Kenny and Orwell, with Woody and Dale being roped in. Though Dale has plans of his own in mind featuring Yorkie. Oooo! Oh, and Boonie and Roana are there too, apparently."

"As last season showed, laying low can be an effective strategy." Reminded SARA. "Over on the Dirty Dropouts there was also some stuff going on. Sanjay wanted Trevor gone as the biggest thorn in his side and tried to get others on his side. Trevor and Juliette began bonding and getting closer, which can only mean an alliance these days Also, Patrick and Taylor bonded over a shared hatred of Peach and other annoying things. Also, Fortune got mad at Peach for 'being a bigger gimmick than her', and Yazz talked about creepy shit and death. All she needs to be a fan fav, am I right?"

"Nah, to be a fan fav you gotta be a _jerk_." Smirked Chris. "How do you think I pull it off?"

"I was gonna say delusion, but let's have it your way." Said SARA, shrugging its metal shoulders. "The challenge was a dual act talent show, and we saw … mixed results. Among other things Trevor almost knifed Juliette, Kenny threw Dale up and down like a ragdoll, Taylor got extremely pissed off playing the ET game and Woody went off script in a roleplay battle with Yorkie. It was very close, but in the end the Sly Studiers won. I guess having an education helps."

"Lamest joke ever." Jeered Chris. "Due to the new immunity conga twist Peach was given immunity by the Studiers which pissed off Taylor. But that left votes going towards Sanjay for being a sneak, Trevor because Sanjay was sneaky to him and Fortune because, I dunno, tits? Either way, it came down to a tie breaker between Trevor and Sanjay where they had to face their fears with a VR helmet each. Sanjay lost and took the Suck of Shame to the Mines of Rebirth! I'd make a joke about it, but I'll stop, just this once."

"Thank you for that restraint." Sighed SARA.

"You're welcome! And now, we're down to fifteen students, none of whom want to be expelled and all of whom want to 'graduate with honours' … they want to avoid being voted off and win the money. Nobody likes my metaphors. But you guys might like what may happen this episode! Like, will Yorkie step it up and stop being a pushover? Will Dale show us a big, devious plan, despite his tiny size? With his swearing rule gone, will Woody plan to keep his other rules in play? Will Fortune outdo Peach at gimmicks and get the screentime and fame she craves? Will Patrick lose his temper again … yeah, probably. Will Yazz be able to better her position, or be as dead as the lyrics in her talent show song? And will the Miners come across any Golden Chris Idols this early?! Find out the answers to some of these, maybe, right here and right now on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Not to be blamed for instilling a hatred of school into today's youth." Added SARA.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Time had passed and by now Finneas and Sanjay had awoken, and were heading through one of the tunnels. Sanjay now had a flashlight in hand to help light the way.

"So, why are we going this way?" Asked Sanjay. "Something good?"

"There was an elevator this way. I've not found any cables to power it up, so it is my guess that one of the other people here may have them already." Explained Finneas.

"That or they suck at finding things." Smirked Sanjay.

"...There is that possibility too." Sighed Finneas. "Let's hope that it will not come to that, shall we?"

"Sure. Buuuut, we also hoped we'd not be voted off, but what do you know, we are." Chuckled Sanjay.

"That may be so, but we are not officially eliminated." Said Finneas firmly. "Come, it's just up ahead."

"So, how are we gonna get the cables off of whoever may have them? A fight?" Guessed Sanjay. "I'm … not a fighter. Uh, not causes I can't! I'm just, like, a fabulous pacifist is all."

"I'll bet." Said Finneas. "A lover, not a fighter huh?"

"I love 'em and leave 'em." Winked Sanjay, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Are you flirting with me?" Asked Finneas flatly.

"Hmm, am I? I don't know. But I do know how to keep a guy in suspense." Smirked Sanjay.

"Really? How?" Asked Finneas.

Sanjay said nothing more, just smirking.

"Very mature." Drawled Finneas. "Look, if you want to piss around, that's fine, but just make sure you contribute to us finding those Golden Chris Idols. We can't really do anything much until we get on the trail of one of those."

"Hence, the elevator you mentioned." Nodded Sanjay, understanding. "How many floors are there in this mine anyway?"

"I have no idea." Admitted Finneas. "But I'd suspect that The Beast is on the deepest sub-level."

"Beast? What Beast?" Asked Sanjay, raising an eyebrow.

 _ **RRRRRROOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**_

Sanjay shrieked, jumping into Finneas' arms.

" _That_ beast." Said Finneas nonchalantly. "It sounds horrendous, but even if it is guarding an idol it's no big deal as there are still two others we can go for."

There was a pause.

"...You can get out of my arms now dude." Said Finneas flatly.

"Could, but won't." Smirked Sanjay.

Finneas dropped Sanjay to the ground, not pausing to look at him.

"Keep up." Stated Finneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That thing has quite the set of lungs.)**

 **Finneas:** Sanjay is just as I had expected … hard to deal with. But that's fine: he's an ally for me, and when we get back to the game I will not have to worry about him being able to outplay me at anything. These factors make it worth having to deal with him being, well, himself.

 **Sanjay:** Shit! Shit! Shit! There's a _monster_ here!? (Sanjay shivers, taking a few deep breaths). Ok, ok, I'm good. I'm cool ...I'll just let it eat Finneas, and hope it'll be full after that.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

The two guys rounded a further corner and arrived at the elevator. Finneas smirked in approval, seeing that it was now powered up. Arthur and Asa lay nearby, both asleep.

"...They seriously slept through that thing roaring like Wishy on PMS?" Said Sanjay flatly.

"I've seen stranger things." Replied Finneas. "Come on, let's get past them and into the elevator, get a lead on them."

"Right behind you." Saluted Sanjay, flamboyant in his hand motion.

The two headed to the elevator and Finneas pressed the button. The doors opened, making a metallic sound as they did so. And yet, neither Asa nor Arthur stirred.

"They sure are deep sleepers." Noted Sanjay quietly.

"Eep! Who said that?" Exclaimed Asa as she sat up.

Asa then turned apathetic again upon seeing Finneas and Sanjay.

"Oh, hi." Greeted Asa. "Hm, that one looks new."

"This one has a name. Sanjay Raj. This one also has a title. Season winner." Smirked Sanjay.

"Oh, cool." Noted Asa. "Hmmm, think the four of us should work together as one?"

"Bad idea. There are only three idols, so one of us might backstab the others and make off with an idol at the first chance to ensure they don't get left out." Replied Finneas.

"...Yeah, I probably would." Admitted Sanjay as he headed into the elevator. "All aboard who is coming aboard."

"We can at least ride the elevator and split up on the next floor?" Offered Finneas.

"Nah, still things to do up here. Plus, we've not seen Goldie since the start, so she may have found something. Maybe. If not, oh well." Said Asa, getting to her feet and stretching out.

"Of course. Take care then. Oh, and mind the hole I marked." Warned Finneas as he entered the elevator.

As the control panel only had two buttons, one for the floor they were on and one for sublevel 2, Finneas wasted no time in pressing the only button he could. The door shut again, and then Finneas and Sanjay went downwards.

Asa watched them go, and then turned to Arthur.

"You got it?" Asked Asa.

"Right out of his back pocket." Smirked Arthur, wide awake and holding the stick of dynamite. "Ok, to the boulder then?"

"To the boulder, and beyond it too." Confirmed Asa. "Though I was not lying when I said I wanted to know where Goldie is. Any ideas?"

"Nothing comes to mind. Maybe she found a secret door or passageway or something?" Shrugged Arthur as he and Asa headed off to the boulder that had blocked their way previously. "I mean, don't tell me you don't think there would be any. Well, that's for later. Let's see what we can find once we blow up the boulder. Oh, and be careful. If my days of playing Tabletop RPG's have taught me anything, it's that cave systems are often full of traps. And with Chris on the staff..."

Asa wordlessly picked up a wooden pole that lay on the ground as they walked by.

"I'll only touch it with a ten foot pole." Smirked Asa.

"Atta girl, that's the right idea." Grinned Arthur.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A twenty foot pole would be better.)**

 **Finneas:** So, it seems Arthur and Asa are working together now? Looks like I had the right idea forming an alliance of my own. Now, a new floor means new traps, puzzles and danger … but also, as this is a cave the air will get worse as we delve deeper, so I may need to keep an eye out for a gas mask, or two, depending on how deep it goes. Still, no doubt the Golden Chris Idols are deeper in the Mines, so I'm getting closer. Early days yet, and the merge is generally at twelve … so, I have time to be cautious. I just hope Sanjay will behave and not, you know, be an idiot. (Finneas blinks, seeming to notice something). ...Hey! The dynamite is gone! ...Well, _ **if**_ Arthur and Asa stole it then they'll blow open a new area, so I guess it's the same end result. Urgh, pickpockets…

 **Arthur:** Asa made a good point, where is Goldie? I mean, regardless of what she may have found, she could play between both duos here … never struck me as very loyal. Well, look like sooner or later we'll be going deeper. (Arthur shudders). Deep breaths Arthur, eyes on the prize. Early days, and you **won't** be trapped like Harmony. No. No.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie had awoken and, after making sure the ruby was safely in her pocket, swam through the submerged tunnels. It was hard work, even with the flashlight shining the way ahead, but soon enough she passed the area she had found the chest and came out in a new area. She flopped onto dry land with the grace of a dead fish, panting a little.

"Urrrrrgh..." Moaned Goldie. "F*cking water..."

After a while of laying there, getting her breath back, Goldie stood up and looked around the area. She could see a ladder nearby that led up to a metal balcony and a tunnel. The balcony had a visibly lever on it built into the wall. However, the ladder was out of reach, even with the water allowing her to get close. Goldie frowned, kicking the sand in frustration.

"Urrgh, what now?" Muttered Goldie. "A tip would be nice!"

Goldie then spotted something in the sand, After a bit of digging it turned out to be a lever. Having nothing to lose, Goldie flipped it.

"ACK!" Yelped Goldie in discomfort as the lights turned on.

Once the lights dimmed a little, settling into a dull glow Goldie could now see within the water better. A closed drain was in the centre of the room, and there were five levers surrounding it.

"Ok, so I flip all of those and … then what?" Asked Goldie. "Whatever, better get started."

Goldie swam down and flipped one lever, As expected nothing happened. Goldie made to switch the second one, but this then put the first one back into position.

" _Fuuuuuuck…_ " Thought Goldie. " _Ok, trial and error. Just like when I was learning how to play poker_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Lever puzzles, angering people since PS1 and earlier.)**

 **Goldie:** I've not seen anybody in a few days, and these puzzles are starting to _**really**_ get on my nerves. But, I have this. (Goldie smugly holds up the ruby). If this is needed to get an idol, then I can take my sweet time, as nobody would be able to get the idol it is needed for as long as I have it. Now I just need to find a way out of here … how many combos could there be for five levers? ...Beats me, as I'm crap at math.

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

The room Lola had spent the night in was dormant. Nobody was there. That changed when the door opened and Dale entered, whistling a tune.

"Ok, where is that thing?" Muttered Dale. "Maybe she left it in here?"

Working quickly and quietly Dale began to look all over the room. In the draws, under the bed and even below a loose floorboard. After opening Lola's suitcase Dale smirked. The paper she had been given by Chris after the barrel challenge was there.

"Ok, let's see what we have got here." Chuckled Dale eagerly.

Dale looked over the clue, and blinked.

"The idol is somewhere tasty?" Muttered Dale. "Oh, of all the anticlimatic shit it could have been. Ok, looks like I'll be having breakfast a tad earlier than usual."

With that, Dale quickly put everything back as it had been and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Incognito!)**

 **Dale:** I bet there's a rule against stealing clues, buuuut … I did not steal it did I? I didn't even touch it. (Dale winks). Now … as the Jock idol is gone, in a worthwhile way, I cannot use any of the idols still in the game. Only the relevant team can. Said so on the note that came with the Jock idol. But, butbutbut! ...No rule against me finding one and giving it to somebody who _can_ use it. (Dale leers). Fun!

* * *

Yorkie sat under a tree, reading a D&D rulebook. She read it intently, looking engrossed.

"For a game with no rules but one's imagination there sure are a lot of rules, restrictions and regulations." Noted Yorkie. "I mean, some of these probably wouldn't come up in a usual game."

Yorkie shrugged, going back to reading. However, she spotted Lola approaching her and composed herself, making her eyes look just a tad more shy.

"Morning." Greeted Lola as she walked up. "Why are you sitting out her all alone? Most of the team is, well, talking to each other."

"Oh, well, you know … shyness..." Mumbled Yorkie, setting her book down. "But, we're fellow nerdy ladies, so … hi? What's up?"

"Well like you said, we're both nerdy ladies but we never did get to know each other very well on our original team did we." Noted Lola.

"Might be because I tended to just stay in my own company." Admitted Yorkie.

"True. But, we can talk now. I mean, I voted for Finneas and if I had not you'd be kinda the last placed contestant, so maybe we can start there?" Suggested Lola.

"I never did thank you for that, did I? Well, thanks." Nodded Yorkie, smiling. "Regretting it yet? Heheh..."

"Well Patrick kinda hated me for it, but he's on the other team now." Shrugged Lola. "I mean, I had no idea we'd be getting into new teams after that, but even so … well, eh, I get the feeling Finneas would be more willing to backstab."

"He does seem the type, to a degree." Nodded Yorkie. "So, um, what do you think of the team so far? I like Boonie, and Dale is cool too."

"I do love a short guy with a _bandana_." Purred Lola. "But I'm getting along pretty well with Orwell and Kenny. Orwell is the coolest guy here, ooo _yeah_ , and Kenny is great fun to talk to. If you want any inroads, it may be a good option for you?"

"That sounds really nice." Nodded Yorkie. "I'll try my best to bring it in the next challenge. Might be hard, but I'll, uh, be tough and stuff, you know?"

"It'll be fine." Assured Lola, winking. "I mean, we have Kenny and Woody. They're both built like studly _tanks_."

"That they are." Agreed Yorkie. "Um, say? Could I ask you a little favour? Please?"

"Oh, sure, what is it?" Asked Lola.

"...Could you get me an apple from the tree? I … kinda can't reach." Blushed Yorkie.

"Can do." Nodded Lola. "Nerd ladies for the win, right?"

Lola, with effort, climbed up the lower branches and picked an apple, tossing it to Yorkie.

"Thanks." Smiled Yorkie.

"Any time." Replied Lola.

* * *

 **(Confessional: An apple a day keeps … uh, some relevant or random thing away.)**

 **Lola:** I'm pretty close with Kenny and Orwell, and I zero problems with that. (Lola giggles). But, I'm not gonna sever my nerd connections, you know? Yorkie is pretty passive and quiet so I'd like her on my side. Plus … boy talk, perhaps? (Lola winks).

 **Yorkie:** ...Ok, before coming to this game I did a little research regarding psychology and social perception. See, look at me ... I knew from the moment I decided to audition that there is _**no**_ _**way**_ I could ever rely on challenges for safety. So, I knew I had to rely on being seen fondly. And according to the results of two weeks of research and public tests, people generally like cute things. A lot. I mean, show them a cute chick and suddenly they feel less able to eat chicken, for example. Therefore my plan is to exploit the 'cute card'. With my petite frame, shy face and general quiet nature, all I had to do was exaggerate it a little. So far, it seems to be working as Lola just told me she's allied with Orwell and Kenny, wants to work with me _and_ got me an apple. As long as my suckyness at challenges does not become too much of a factor, I think I have a shot. Plus, if I want to make a point I can always do it through role-playing to not be as suspicious. But the first vote shows I have a long way to go yet, so I better make sure I do good these early days.

* * *

Boonie and Roana sat near the entrance to their team's dorm building. Roana sipped from a small bottle of booze while Boonie was tinkering with the light device from the talent show the previous day.

"So, managed to fix it yet?" Asked Roana curiously.

"Nope, not yet." Replied Boonie. "The explosion caused damage to both workings and chassis, so it's a matter of time."

"Well, did you find out what caused it to go kablammy?" Inquired Roana.

"As a matter o'fact, I did." Confirmed Boonie. "Some loose wiring, which emitted a spark 'r two, and that caused interior ignition. Lesson learned."

"Well hey, that's great. You won't make that mistake again, right?" Said Roana cheerfully.

"I'd like t'think that." Agreed Boonie. "I sure make a lot of mistakes though in a bunch of areas."

"I always found mistakes more rewarding than basic success." Replied Roana, setting down her bottle. "If you get it right, it's just, well, done. If you make a mistake, you learn something. Mum always said to never be afraid of failure … especially as there are plenty of real things to be afraid of, like chihuahuas."

Boonie paused, looking up at Roana with a puzzled expression.

"You don't wanna know." Assured Roana.

"I'll bet. Always did kinda hate dogs." Admitted Boonie. "So anyway, given how the wires caused a combustion once the dang thing turned on, I'm thinking I can replicate that in a simpler build, an' use it as a bomb or something to make the other team have some challenge troubles. Maybe make it emit smoke or stink or somethin'?"

"Smoke sounds effective." Agreed Roana, picking her drink back up.

The two were quiet for a few minutes, just relaxing. However, Woody soon walked along, whistling a tune.

"Morning Woody." Greeted Roana.

Woody gave a wave as he approached. He then punched Roana in the gut, sending her to the ground.

"Owwww..." Moaned Roana.

Boonie frowned.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Boonie, scowling in disapproval. "Hitting a women? Shame on you."

"Nothing personal. It's just the rules. I have to hit the first person I see every day." Explained Woody.

"Oh, you have to huh?" Noted Boonie.

Boonie then punched in the shoulder.

"Sh*t!" Winced Woody.

"Guess I had to do that too. It's the rules." Said Boonie, going back to working on his gizmo.

"Oh, very funny." Muttered Woody, holding his head. "Not like I pick who I see first each day."

"Did you ever think of, well, not hitting people?" Suggested Roana, getting back up. "It's a cool revolutionary concept more and more people are trying."

"I always was an old timey fundamentalist." Smirked Woody. "Good luck today guys. I don't know if it's elimination or not, but I want to win regardless. I'm gonna go do a warm-up, so … later."

Woody walked away, whistling to himself again while Boonie and Roana exchanged a glance.

"Fancy voting him off if we lose? I'm mighty tempted … and I wasn't even the one he hit." Said Boonie, frowning a little.

"Well, he is a challenge beast." Reminded Roana.

"So is Kenny, an' I don't rememb'r him hitting anybody in the gut. Least of all a lady." Stated Boonie.

Roana nodded, looking thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Muscle-Up!)**

 **Boonie:** Call me old fashioned, but I hate seeing a lady get hit. Both cause it just ain't justifiable, and it might hurt them more'n it'd hurt a guy. Might. For real, I'm thinking of maybe talking to Yorkie about voting for Woody. But, I ain't a wave maker, so let's see how the challenge goes first, right?

* * *

Kenny and Orwell entered the Mess Hall of the school just as Dale walked out. Both got their breakfast on their trays and sat at the same table.

"So, another day on the new team. What do you make of everybody so far?" Asked Orwell, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Honey, where to _begin_?" Chuckled Kenny. "You're _super_ sweet, Lola is cool, Yorkie's not terrible, Woody's punches could use a little work, Boonie is a smartie with a nice beard going on, Dale's got some great fashion and Roana … heehee, she can party hardy!"

"Yeah, I feel similar to that. So far, no real objections." Agreed Orwell. "...Wait, Woody's punches could 'use work' … you're _critiquing_ his _punches_?"

"If I don't, how will he get better?" Giggled Kenny, smirking.

"I'd rather he didn't given he apparently punches the first person he sees every day. And as I would like to get laid and have kids one day … a far ahead day … I'd rather he not punch me in the crotch after getting good at it." Murmured Orwell, taking another bite of his apple.

"Honey, don't worry. I can take his hits pretty easy, tank body and all, so I'm thinking that starting tomorrow I'll just stand outside his door and get hit so nobody else has to." Said Kenny, starting to eat his cereal.

"You assume you'll both be here tomorrow, I see." Noted Orwell.

"Well of course, silly! He's probably too much of a toughie to lose now … and frankly, I don't really have time in my schedule to get voted out, you know?" Chuckled Kenny. "Oh, but it seems that Sanjay did get voted off."

"Yeah, I saw he was gone. Shame really, he seemed cool. Well, that puts the preps down in numbers. Maybe a Roana vote to keep their numbers down?" Suggested Orwell.

"Isn't she a hottie though?" Reminded Kenny. "That is, after all, your type … that, and female."

"I don't like _every_ girl." Insisted Orwell. "Besides, I've more of a thing for Lola."

"Oooo, Orwell's got a girlfriend! Orwell's got a girlfriend!" Sang Kenny.

"Oh, shut up man." Chuckled Orwell. "We're pals, is all. Pals who find each other hot … _too hot_ … but dang it, Genophobia or not, that ass! Heheh! ...That ass, oooo..."

Orwell trailed off, eyes wide and twitchy.

"...Perhaps it would help to think unsexy thoughts, like Chef Hatchet in a mankini." Suggested Kenny.

"I'd rather not die of fright." Smirked Orwell. "Point is, uh, you cool with Lola being in this alliance officially? I kinda said she could be."

"Hon, why would I say no to an extra ally?" Asked Kenny reasonably. "And hey, I got Dale and Woody to listen, so even with Woody voting in the minority as he claims to do, we have half the vote and as long as Woody does not vote for who the other three do, if they teamed up, we'll be fine."

"Well then, looks like we're all set." Noted Orwell, raising a juicebox. "To us!"

"To us!" Agreed Kenny, raising a juicebox as well.

The two sipped deeply for a few moments.

"By the way, girls like eye contact in a conversation. I think Lola may appreciate it." Winked Kenny.

"Eyes don't set me off like tits and ass do, so that's good to know." Nodded Orwell. "But right now I'm thinking more about the game."

"Shocker." Teased Kenny.

Orwell squirted some of the juice into Kenny's face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A jumpy pervert and a muscular metrosexual. Somewhere in this there's a great metaphor…)**

 **Orwell:** A majority alliance this early? Nice! I mean, I trust Kenny and I both trust and feel attracted to Lola … maybe too much, eep … but I do not particularly know Woody and Dale. I think I can talk to Dale, but Woody … well, as long as I'm not the first person he sees in one day, I should be fine. Man, I've been a fan so long, but to be here and actually have things going decently … it's kickass~! Now as long as Fortune's bare tits do not show, I ought to be good. (Orwell smirks confidently, his smirk becoming a whimper as his mind wanders.)

* * *

Dale headed to the tree Yorkie was still sitting by. He slowed down and hit behind a bush upon seeing that she was joined by Boonie and the two were talking.

"I'm just saying, I think it'd be a good idea to vote off Woody." Explained Boonie. "I get that he's tough, but he just hit Roana. I'm concerned he may hit you next if he sees you first tomorrow."

"Y-yeah, that does sound bad." Admitted Yorkie, looking rather nervous. "But, is it the right time for that? I mean, sure, we have Kenny too but it's not like me, Lola or Dale are gonna be willing any athletic contests in the near future, is it?"

"That's a point." Admitted Boonie. "I mean, I'm in two minds about it myself, but it's something to consider. I'd rather have some plan than no plan."

"I agree. Guess we'll see how the challenge goes." Replied Yorkie. "So, um, that immunity conga thing … think we ought to talk to Peach in case she has to give it to one of our team at the next immunity challenge?"

"I don't think I have the patience." Admitted Boonie. "But if you do, go ahead. Also, any luck finding the idol?"

"None yet." Stated Yorkie.

"Same, but I'll keep looking. It's gotta be on schoolgrounds … just gotta figure out where. Maybe a disused classroom?" Pondered Boonie.

Boonie walked away, muttering to himself about the idol which left Yorkie all alone. That's when Dale approached her, plopping down next to her.

"Hi!" Greeted Dale.

"Hello." Replied Yorkie. "Um, how are you?"

"Oh, pretty good, pretty good." Chuckled Dale. "A fine day so far. Did some reading, had an early breakfast, found an immunity idol, watched the birds-."

"Wait, what?" Sad Yorkie eagerly. And in shock.

"I watched birds. Gotta say, they looked kinda … dull." Admitted Dale. "Not even mutated."

"No, I mean the immunity idol. You _know_ that." Pouted Yorkie.

"Yeah, I know, just being sly." Smirked Dale. "Check it!"

Dale reached into his pocket and took out the Nerd Immunity Totem, shaped just like a Chris Idol, but green.

"Where did you find that?" Asked Yorkie eagerly.

"Oh, you know, the place where it was hidden." Winked Dale. "Does it matter where it was, since I have it here now?"

"What are you gonna do with it?" Asked Yorkie. "I mean, it's sweet you're willing to show me you have it, but … any plans?"

"I have a perfect plan." Assured Dale.

Dale passed the idol the Yorkie.

"That's my plan." Smirked Dale.

"Whoa, thanks!" Gasped Yorkie. "But, why?"

"Well, each idol can only be used by somebody on the relevant team. I already used the jock's idol to save Woody." Explained Dale. "What would I want it for? Not like I'm allowed to keep I hidden. The rules of a note that came with it stated I had to either leave it, or if I picked it up then I had to give it to somebody on the Nerd team … and who better than a fellow shortie who is _soooo_ cute?"

Yorkie giggled, looking flattered.

"Well, I'll certainly use it wisely." Assured Yorkie.

"I'm sure you will." Agreed Dale, before thinking. " _You stupid, gullible c*nt_."

"Anything I can do in return?" Asked Yorkie, sitting up straight.

"Just don't vote for me and Woody, and we'll call it even." Said Dale idly.

"Deal." Agreed Yorkie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dale sure is good at finding idols he cannot actually use.)**

 **Yorkie:** Well, I … did _**not**_ expect that. But I'm sure gonna take it. It's like I was saying: the way people perceive you does help. Sure, I do agree it'd be better to see people for who they are inside, but in society people will mainly get their first impressions based on how you appear. As I just got an idol … I won't be complaining. Dale seems useful to have on my side, and fun to talk to, so I have no issues with honouring this deal and keeping him safe. As for Woody … if he does not hit me, I'll help him.

 **Dale:** How naive _is_ that girl? Main plan is just to gain her trust with that idol right now as she seems the kind who is easy to lead along, you know? Plus, Woody is my shield so I can't be losing that guy yet. And why would she use it on me? Nerd implies smart, not dumbass. With some allies and not being on anybody's radar right now, I think I'm set until whenever we lose immunity. Oh my, I wonder who will cost us! (Dale giggles, before stabbing a sharp rock into the wall of the confessional). Would **not** want to be them!

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

Taylor stood outside the gym, leaning against the wall with her hat tipped over her eyes. She seemed more or less at peace.

"Good morning!" Greeted a cheerful voice.

Taylor silently groaned, wishing she had been allowed to bring her shotgun to the show. She opened her eyes to see Peach's smiling face.

"What?" Grunted Taylor.

"I thought you may be hungry, so I bought you breakfast." Chirped Peach.

Indeed, Peach had a tray piled up with food in her hands.

"...Thanks." Muttered Taylor, picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Any time! I mean, you look a little bit thin, so I figured you might be super hungry." Continued Peach, setting down the tray carefully and joining Taylor in leaning against the wall.

"...You're fat, and you're clearly hungry." Drawled Taylor.

"High metabolism~!" Sang Peach. "But you mentioned once that you eat animal feed, so I figured you'd want people food. Boy, you sure live a fun life! I'm jealous!"

Taylor briefly wondered if a rock would be enough to knock Peach, or herself, out. Whichever was easier.

"So, get this! I'm thinking that next time we lose, if I still hold the immunity thingy, I'll give it to you." Declared Peach, grinning.

"...Why the f*ck would you do that?" Asked Taylor, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, not that I mind being safe from getting f*cked over, but why?"

"Because we're pals silly!" Said Peach cheerfully.

"No, we are f*cking **not**." Said Taylor coldly.

"True. We're super pals." Agreed Peach, nodding.

Taylor glanced at the drain pipe. Could she rip it off the wall and bash Peach with it? It sure was tempting…

"You know, actually, I was kinda hoping to ask you for a favour." Admitted Peach suddenly, looking uncertain. "I don't like to ask for too much, but, well, I think I need help."

"What do you need help with? How to be poor?" Drawled Taylor disinterestedly.

"Actually, yes! Whoa, you are so on point!" Exclaimed Peach.

"...Against my better judgement, what the _f*ck_ are you on about?" Groaned Taylor in annoyance.

"Well, I really like the poor lifestyle. You know, roughing it on the farm and all that, buuuut … I've never actually, you know, felt like I am truly pulling it off. But you my friend, you're a real poor person! Could you help me pretty please? I'd make it worth your time?" Offered Peach, very politely.

Taylor looked dumbstruck. Then she looked pissed off. Right before she could punch Peach in the gut however, she paused. A nasty idea entered her mind.

"...Ok, you know what? Fine, I'll help." Smirked Taylor. "Don't vote for me, or Patrick, and we have a deal."

"Yay! I won't let you down!" Promised Peach, beaming. "So, what's the first lesson?"

Taylor smirked, and then grabbed Peach's pendant, taking it from her with one easy tug.

"Heeeeeey!" Whined Peach.

"Poor people do not have jewellery." Stated Taylor smugly. "Grandma didn't, momma didn't, I don't and now you don't either. Don't you just _love_ being poor, hmmm?"

Peach was silent for a moment.

"I do! Thanks Taylor!" Said Peach cheerfully, giving Taylor a hug.

Taylor grunted, firmly pushing Peach off of her.

"Never do that again. **Ever**." Said Taylor darkly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not quite a deal with the devil, but still pretty devious.)**

 **Taylor:** Oh yeah, this is gonna be good. (Taylor snickers). She wants to be poor does she? Well, why not give that rich brat exactly what she wants? Momma often said to be careful what you wish for. Peach is gonna be **wishing** she'd stayed at her cushy home! Let's see how peppy she feels after no luxury, no food, no bathing … heh, this'll teach that brat a good lesson. See how much she idealises poverty after this. Spoiled f*ckface! (Taylor tosses the pendant to the ground with a huff).

 **Peach:** Soooo … I achieve my goal, and I only need to not vote for Taylor or Patrick to get it .. super! I wasn't gonna vote for them anyway. Actually, I have no idea _who_ I am gonna vote for … but, I guess this makes the choice easier! Now, I do wonder what Trevor is thinking as he's the only other prep here … happy thoughts, perhaps?

* * *

Patrick was alone in the library. He sat on a sofa, playing a video game. He held a NES controller while using DARA as the console.

Ok, maybe he was not alone, but this was as close as it was gonna get.

He let out a grunt of annoyance, looking irked at the game he was playing.

"Paperboy. The 'Ultimate Classic'. The 'Porting King'. ...The thing that p*sses me off!" Yelled Patrick, before sighing. "Look, the game is ok. Simple controls. Pretty good visuals for its time. An accurate representation of delivering the paper. You know, besides vandalising the non-subscribers being ok, the grim reaper hanging out all casual like … oh, and just about everything! This game … how do people do it?"

Patrick downed some beer from a can and focused on the game again. His character, the Paperboy of course, pedalled down the street. Patrick made him toss papers. On the doorstep. In the window of the red house. In the subscribers window. Patrick cursed loudly, and then crashed into a car.

"F*ck!" Yelled Patrick. "That was totally on the porch you sh*t!"

Patrick grumbled, taking another swig of beer.

"See what I mean? The timing has to be _exact_. I know it's NES and not that easy, but this game is meant to be for kids! _How_ could it be so unmerciful? This Paperboy is the most tragic character ever: he has this crap job to deal with and he has to go to _school_ afterwards! If I was him, I'd break more than just windows." Muttered Patrick bitterly.

Patrick tried the level again and passed a guy doing roadworks. The primitive graphics made it seem like something else…

"Uhhhh … yeah, could you not?" Muttered Patrick ."Where's the f*cking box?"

Patrick picked it up and looked over the age rating.

"Suitable for kids … this game is ok for kids and not only does it reward vandalism but a guy is jacking it in public. F*cking hell Nintendo." Muttered Patrick. "People at home … don't try Hard Way if you value your sanity or your TV not being smashed."

Patrick let out a scoff, ending the game and taking another swig of beer. As he did so Trevor entered the library and, upon spotting Patrick, made his way over to him.

"I was wondering where you were." Said Trevor as he walked up.

"I'm a Nerd. Where else would I be but the library?" Shrugged Patrick.

"Well, Yorkie is sitting under a tree, Boonie is tinkering with something in the sunshine and last I checked, Lola was talking to Orwell about something. I think it was comic related?" Recalled Trevor. "So, I guess they're Nerds who are not in the library."

"Don't talk smart, it doesn't suit a Prep. It's a Nerd thing." Muttered Patrick.

"I'm not a prep in the traditional sense. I'm more of a 'Prep supporter' given the butler thing." Said Trevor idly, trailing off. "So, what game were you playing?"

"It was more suffering through than playing … but, Paperboy." Said Patrick, throwing the controller at DARA's screen.

"Owwwwwww..." Said DARA dumbly.

"I've played that before." Recalled Trevor. "Kinda hard to aim the papers. I just got bored and smashed everybody's windows."

"Is it even possible to do that with a real life paper?" Asked Patrick.

"You're the smart guy, you figure it out." Replied Trevor "...It'd be fun to try, right?"

Patrick shrugged.

"So, any reason you sought me out, besides idle chit-chat?" Asked Patrick, getting onto his feet.

"I was wondering if you'd be up for an alliance." Offered Trevor. "I mean, I know you and Taylor get along. I get along with Juliette. Funnily enough, they both both get along, somewhat. Easy four votes out of seven right there."

"Sure, that makes sense to me." Agreed Patrick. "Just one little detail first though."

"What is it?" Asked Trevor. "Want me to play a sh*tty game? Bring it on."

"Actually I'd rather you vote out a sh*tty player." Explained Patrick. "Get Peach to f*ck off and the deal is settled, one hundred percent."

Trevor made a thoughtful sound.

"Well, it would put me in power with you, but … the Preps are down in numbers, partly due to me I'll acknowledge. If I did that, it'd be kinda bad in the long term." Stated Trevor. "I mean, would you vote off any of the other Nerds if they were on this team if our roles were reversed?"

"In a heartbeat." Said Patrick honestly. "Not much reason not to."

"If nothing else, I can admire you being upfront." Replied Trevor. "Look, uh, I'm not committing to that demand. Not yet at least. Could you give me some time to think that over? After the four way elimination and yesterday's vote it's probably reward today."

"Eh, whatever, fine. I'm in no hurry." Shrugged Patrick as he picked the controller back up. "Dumbass, play Pacman."

DARA made a derpy sound in response and loaded the Pacman game on its screen. Trevor looked stunned.

"...They tried to _sell_ that port?" Said Trevor, recoiling slightly.

"F*cking shameful." Agreed Patrick, swigging more beer.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'm sure the company had a plan. Maybe.)**

 **Patrick:** I may not really like the other Nerds much, but as much as I'd be fine voting them off if I had to, I'd rather the Nerd players keep high in numbers. I mean, I am **The** Nerd, but it's nice to have people here worse at sports than I am, for ego's sake. If I can squash the numbers of another clique, it'll help. Besides, who the f*ck would want Peach to stick around anyway? _Trevor_? Uh, no.

 **Trevor:** On one hand, voting for Peach would get me in a good spot, and I don't think Juliette would be having an issue with it. On the other hand, I should ask for her opinion as she's my closest friend here, besides Roana. See, I'm thinking … Patrick wants me to vote off a fellow Prep, but once I do I cannot take it back but he could easily withdraw support and leave me for dead. Making a demand in our first ever real conversation … I don't truly trust him. I'll have to treat this team as walking through a minefield, in heels, for the next few days. On misstep, and my chances of winning go boom. Just like that time the triplets were playing with grenades … _very_ long story.

* * *

Juliette giggled eagerly to herself, jugging a few round objects. On closer examination they were lit cherry bombs.

"Hot potato! Hot potato!" Giggled Juliette.

After a few more moments of this Juliette tossed the cherry bombs away. Once they were barely out of harmful range they exploded, the sparks almost hitting Juliette. The ginger girl fanned herself, looking pleased.

"Whoa, what a rush!" Exclaimed Juliette. "Not bad! Not bad at _all_!"

"Corrr! You nearly blew your hands off!" Exclaimed Yazz, approaching Juliette. "Have you no sense of safety? No fear of death?"

"What fun is life without a little risk of the opposite?" Asked Juliette, smirking. "Danger is my bitch, and it knows it."

"Do you not fear the reaper?" Asked Yazz.

"I'd uppercut him." Nodded Juliette.

"Any fear of nukes?" Continued Yazz.

"Pffft, I'd welcome the chance to outrun one." Chuckled Juliette.

"Zombie apocalypse while you're covered in steak sauce?" Asked Yazz eagerly.

"Boom, headshot!" Beamed Juliette.

"...Where have you been all my life?" Whispered Yazz. "That's hardcore! You make a _game_ out of cheating death and doom … holy sh*t, cool!"

"Oh, well, I'm not _that_ cool." Said Juliette faux modestly. "I mean, when I juggle chainsaws they're not even set on fire or anything."

"Oh, too dangerous for you?" Giggled Yazz

"Oh, you are on." Smirked Juliette. "Name a challenge, and I'll pass it, easy."

"Give me time. I know so many ways to die! Ways you can defy!" Grinned Yazz. "We should form an alliance! Right now! I mean, you know, I kinda don't talk to Fortune as much as I could because of how seriously she takes her gimmick, and I do not want to mess with her mofo mojo, and Arthur was my best friend and he's kinda dead right now, sort of, so … alliance, pleeeease?"

"Sure thing!" Agreed Juliette. "I'm a dare devil. You're the kind who knows all about the most dangerous deaths and is as morbid as granny! Put here there!"

Juliette held out her petite hand for a shake, and Yazz eagerly shook it.

"So, FYI, I voted for Trevor last night." Admitted Yazz. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Ah, it's fine. It's the game." Assured Juliette. "Don't apologise to me. Apologise to the kids."

"Kids? Oh, don't tell me Trevor is a kiddie fav! Wasn't Owen enough?!" Moaned Yazz.

"He looks after three young kids. You, little missy, almost broke their young hearts." Teased Juliette.

Yazz looked horrified.

"Oh no! How could I be so unknowingly evil! Their hearts almost broke, with massive internal bleeding which would make them shrivel up like dead prunes, and then die!" Wailed Yazz. "...So, no voting Trevor then?"

"Yep." Confirmed Juliette.

"Oh, so we are?" Asked Yazz. "Ok."

"No, we're not." Giggled Juliette. "I do not know who we'll vote for. But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Asked Yazz curiously.

"I wanna continue my talent show act that got tragically cut short. Throw knives at me!" Pleaded Juliette.

"I just can't say no to a dare devil." Said Yazz, smiling goofily. "Machete or cleaver?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Maybe just a butter knife…?)**

 **Juliette:** Man, the oddballs had all the coolest people, didn't they? Hmmm … wonder what Fortune is like? My hope is that she's fun and full of life. Judging by her talent show performance, I'd say she is. (Juliette snickers). I'm sorry if that's gross, but I can't not snicker when I think about it. Some things are just naturally funny and or cool, like exploding clowns. Now enough talk, where's BARA? I'm looking for a tussle!

 **Yazz:** I have been kind of in the market for more allies, as unlike Fortune I can't use my titties to do the talking, so this is great. Juliette seems fun and sweet, and I can respect and admire her utter lack of regard for rules and safety. I mean, I'm merely cheerfully resigned to doom. Juliette seeks it out, and then _p*sses_ on it … I bet the grim reaper must feel pretty darn embarrassed! (Yazz giggles)

* * *

At the open front gates of the Maclean Academy Fortune sat alone. She looked out into the morning forest, seeming attentive.

"Birds. Birds. Birds." Chanted Fortune to herself. "And yet, not a worm to be seen … cause the damn birds ate them all! Boy, nature is cruel. One moment you're riding high in one pierce … next moment you're crushed to bits in the jaws of something bigger. A metaphor for high school if ever I saw it."

Fortune continued to sit in place, birdwatching. As she did so something resembling Bigfoot stepped out of the forest. Fortune shook her fist at it.

"Begone from this school Bigfoot, you damn dirty ape!" Yelled Fortune. "I'm getting the screentime! Not you!"

Bigfoot looked dejected and sadly walked away. Fortune nodded in satisfaction to herself.

"That. Will. Teach. Him." Declared Fortune. "...Oh yeah, for those unaware, speaking a bunch of small sentences gives you more visibility. I think so. Survivor fans say so anyway, and if you can't trust them, who _can_ you trust?"

"You know, that's a very good point." Agreed Peach as she walked up. "I mean, I once trusted wikipedia to be honest about things, but then it lied to me. I mean, can you imagine?"

"...OMG! That must mean that Fosley is wikipedia!" Gasped Fortune.

"Mindblown." Said Peach in wonder. "So, what are you doing out here by yourself? ...Do I smell?"

"I'm trying to birdwatch, and be a gimmick. A crazy bird lady!" Declared Fortune. "Oh ... but I can't do that now, can I? You're been stealing my thunder, lady! You're being the biggest, weirdest gimmick ever! That's **my** shtick!"

"There can be two gimmicks right?" Said Peach, smiling. "I mean, you can be the bird lady. I'll be the other thing. No idea stealing!"

"Yeah, but you're so … you … people are gonna look at you more than at me!" Pouted Fortune, before bouncing her boobs a little. "Even these aren't gonna give me the advantage, because for all the size of my bust, your butt is just the same."

"I dunno, your boobs seem pretty nice to me." Assured Peach. "You just keep being loud and I'm sure you'll get the attention you want."

"I hope so. This show is my platform to being the next household name!" Exclaimed Fortune. "I just gotta hope I don't get the Sadie Edit. ...Idea, idea, _**idea**_!"

"You want us to dress like Sadie?" Guessed Peach.

"No! Better! Ok, the fact is that I can't stand you, and you can't stand me." Began Fortune.

"I actually think you're alright." Admitted Peach.

"Oh, why thank you very much. Now! There's only room for one obnoxiously loud gimmick in this school, and I am sure the audience will agree they can only take one!" Declared Fortune. "There is only one way that we can settle this!"

"...I'm sure anything I would guess would be way off, so what do you have in mind?" Asked Peach curiously.

"A Gimmick-Off!" Declared Fortune. "Starting at the challenge, we'll have a battle of no-wits to show just which of us is the true gimmick in this school! Winner keeps their gimmick."

"And the loser?" Asked Peach with wide eyes.

"They have to … play just like _everybody else_." Said Fortune in a pained whisper. "No stand-out moments at all!"

"Yikes! Worse than the DMV!" Exclaimed Peach. "...You're on, gal pal!"

"And you, gal pal, are off! Off the radar that is, as it'll be all _**mine**_!" Grinned Fortune.

Both girls glared coldly at each other, trying their hardest to not start giggling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: ...Nah, I'd still call the DMV worse.)**

 **Peach:** Well, between poor lessons from Taylor, having to figure out who to vote for and now this gimmick-off with Fortune … I sure have my hands full! But, um … just one teensy question. What makes me a gimmick, exactly? I think this is one of those many times the answer is obvious and I am not seeing it. (Peach giggles) Oh well! Time for brekkie … again!

 **Fortune:** ...Please look at me. (Fortune puts on watery, cute eyes).

* * *

Taylor sat on the sofa in the central room of the Dropouts' Dorm Room, casually playing with a yo-yo. Patrick arrived sitting down next to her in a huff.

"You look pissed." Noted Taylor. "What's up with you _this_ time?"

"Like you're one to talk." Muttered Patrick. "Basically, get this. I was walking along quietly, and I saw Peach and Fortune."

"That'd p*ss anybody off." Agreed Taylor.

"It gets worse. They have decided to have a 'gimmick-off' to see who is the better gimmick. What a sh*tload of f*ck." Cursed Patrick bitterly. "Why would anybody agree to that? What even _are_ those girls?! Lousy hunks of sh*t, that's what..."

Taylor groaned, looking pained.

"Oh f****ck..." Moaned Taylor. "And the worst part is how Peach is technically allied with us now. Oh dammit, the f*ck have I set myself up for? Urrrgh, why did I not just do the smart thing and break her legs?"

"...Peach is allied with us?" Said Patrick flatly. "I see a dozen things wrong with that sentence."

"I don't even think it's even that. Literally, I just agreed to 'teach her to be poor' or some bullsh*t like that if she won't vote for us, and she agreed." Shrugged Taylor, playing with the yo-yo again. "I'm thinking I'll show her glamorous things like a lack of food, no bathing and more. Heh, see how much she glorifies poverty with that sh*tty smile on her face after that."

Patrick listened to this, and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"That might just be the best plan I've heard all season. Maybe I can help out? The poor cannot afford modern games, so I can get her to sit through some of _**the worst**_ games I can possibly think of. See how much she giggles after that." Said Patrick with a satisfied grin.

"I don't even have a TV f*ckface, and I doubt many 'poor' people do." Said Taylor flatly.

"And you think she knows that?" Said Patrick dully.

"Eh, point." Shrugged Taylor. "Three days tops, she'll quit the show and run home crying."

"Thank f*cking Atari." Said Patrick, swigging some beer. "Ahhhhh."

"You swear, scheme and drink like a f*cking wretch." Noted Taylor.

"Yeah, so?" Muttered Patrick. "Got a problem with **The** Nerd?"

"Nah, Just saying if I wasn't gay I'd totally wanna go out with you. Pass us a bottle?" Requested Taylor, smirking.

"Get your own." Stated Patrick.

Taylor scowled.

"Also, we might be getting an alliance with Trevor and Juliette. I told Trevor to vote off Peach if he is serious. Guess we won't have to put up with her for very long either way." Added Patrick, swigging more beer. "Such an ass."

"You're amazing." Said Taylor sincerely. "Heh, and it's not even my birthday yet. Good sh*t."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Drunk Taylor is a more destructive force than whatever it was that killed the dinosaurs.)**

 **Taylor:** (She shrugs). Like f*ck I'm gonna be annoyed at losing somebody I don't like and Patrick getting an alliance together. I don't really see a downside here. He does the brainy stuff, I do the stuff that involves hitting and yelling. Easy plan.

 **Patrick:** It's odd to say it, but being the only nerd on this team is really working out for me. I'm a lone wolf after all … Patrick Wolfe, in fact. (Patrick smirks).

* * *

 **(School Basement)**

* * *

After being informed of the challenge by the robots the fifteen students found themselves in the basement. After passing by an empty room with some tools kept within it, they entered the main area of the basement. It split off into two dark pathways leading further ahead. In the current area were two deactivated light emitting devices (basically, large flashlights), with the general area illuminated by SARA's screen. With the teams gathered and in position, Studiers on the left and Dropouts on the right, Chris began to speak.

"Welcome to your next challenge students. For those on the Sly Studiers who have not noticed yet, Sanjay is no longer with us." Announced Chris.

"Hmmm." Noted Roana. "...Guess he didn't beat Wishami's record then?"

"I wonder how that will effect the other team?" Pondered Yorkie to herself.

SARA displayed a lightbulb on its screen and Chris resumed talking.

"Today's challenge is going to give you something to reflect on. In fact, it may also be rather dark." Smirked Chris. "With those puns said, today you will be doing a light reflection puzzle. Those flashlights over there will turn on at my mark. Each team must trek into the darkness and use the mirrors to guide the light beam along the course. There is only one way to do it; you'll know you've done it right if the dim lights along each section of the course turn on. However, there will be twists!"

SARA's screen showed a spiked pit trap.

"Oh dear." Gulped Lola.

"Are they gonna be poison tipped?" Asked Patrick dryly.

"Heh, I'm spike proof." Said Woody with a smirk.

"Really? 'Cause your ego is swelling like a balloon." Said Taylor flatly.

"SARA, knock it off." Muttered Chris. "No, the traps are things like trip wires and … well, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise! Heheh!"

"Oh, but be warned, the light beam is searing hot, so you'd do well not to touch it." Warned SARA.

Chris gave SARA a dirty look.

"We had to tell them that one. You know that we did." Stated SARA.

"Fiiiiine." Groaned Chris. "To win the challenge, just make the beam of light make contact with the last mirror in the final room. Do that and the door to the finish line opens. First team through it wins!"

Chris then looked towards Peach.

"As I said yesterday, next time your team, or the Sly Studiers, lose then you have to pass that over." Reminded Chris.

Chris paused.

"But, that will not be happening today because this is a reward challenge! Nobody goes home!" Exclaimed Chris. "However, you'll still want to try your hardest because you'll be playing for some arcade game cabinets! Five games, the names of which I shall keep secret, will be free to play for the rest of the contest, as long as you are not voted off at least. Who knows, maybe it'd be worth your while to get a high score? Eh, probably not, but it's still the reward whether you like it or not. Ok, places everyone!"

The campers got themselves grouped together at their team's own starting line, ready to get going.

"Three." Began Chris.

"Two." Added SARA.

"One!" Said Chris, grinning.

SARA emitted a ringing bell round effect, and the challenge began. The light emitters turned on, shining a beam of searing light into the two rooms ahead and each team charged ahead, ready to give it a solid go.

Would anybody get lost in the dark?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yes.)**

 **Fortune:** The gimmick-off is _**on**_!

 **Juliette:** This sounds fun! Always did rather like the darkness: not only is the night sky beautiful, but the increased risk of stepping into something nasty … I have a feeling I'm gonna remember this challenge!

 **Patrick:** game cabinets, huh? Yeah, I'm winning this. I mean, f*ck, what sense would it make if I didn't? I'm a gamer, and **The** Nerd, assholes. Besides, might be fun to make a game out of seeing how the team high scores rank up. Just gotta hope nobody screws up the challenge … burning light? Ok, basic f*cking logic, Peach is not allowed to handle the direction of it. Nor is Juliette. Or Yazz. In fact, just leave it to me.

 **Orwell:** Soooo, me and some girls in the dark, huh? (Orwell giggles before shaking his head, yes darting about). Moving on! Um! Uh! ..Ok, I'm good now. Anyway, this challenge seems more or less ok. It'll take a steady hand, and I think this team has the advantage there. Just gotta make sure nobody triggers a trap … plus, burning light? I sometimes like hot stuff, but that's a bit too much for me. But, if anybody likes it, I won't kink-shame.

 **Yorkie:** Hmmm, perhaps a slight showing of nervousness in the dark will assist my image? Then again, I don't wish to push it. Well, I do have a very steady grip and hold, and that will be useful in this challenge. Though I must wonder … what is the practicality of a school basement that has branching pathways and unreachable balconies?

 **Kenny:** Um, sweeties? I'm a little bit scared of the dark. Eheheheh. Well, hopefully that smartie Boonie can invent a flashlight, huh?

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Arthur and Asa approached the boulder and glanced at each other.

"You're calmer than I tend to be, so I'll trust you with the dynamite." Stated Arthur, taking a step back.

"Find by me." Nodded Asa. "After the explosion we'll stand back for a minute or two so the dust clears and we won't inhale it."

"Safety first." Agreed Arthur.

Asa approached the boulder and set down the dynamite in the specified area. After lighting it she sprinted back and ducked behind a mine kart with Arthur.

BOOM!

The boulder was blown to bits and the dust slowly settled. Once it was all clear Arthur and Asa walked forth into the newly revealed room. It was dusty and full of cobwebs, and was only lit by two lanterns. The two teens shone flashlights around and then spotted something else. Between the lanterns was a locked chest, clearly important.

"Think an idol is in that chest?" Asked Arthur.

"Possibly, but it seems too easy." Admitted Asa. "Maybe it's something to hep us reach an idol."

"In any case, let's grab it." Grinned Arthur as he walked forth. "Result!"

"Wait! What about the-." Began Asa.

A pit trap opened beneath Arthur, dropping him down with a yell into the darkness. The pit trap then closed itself back up.

"-Possible traps." Winced Asa. "...I swear, he tells me to watch for traps and then stumbles into one. It's why I have the wooden pole. Maybe he just got excited? Good thing I'm always calm..."

Asa began to prod at the pit trap repeatedly to try and get it open, but it seemed to be sealed shut.

"Looks like I can't follow after him this way." Noted Asa. "Better get a move on and find another way around."

Setting her pole down Asa approached the chest. She attempted to lift it, but it seemed to be stuck in place. The padlock, upon closer inspection, did not have a keyhole but rather five slots with a number in each. The numbers could also be changed via rotation to be anywhere from one to nine.

"Oh, a number puzzle. Great. B minus math grade, do not fail me now." Muttered Asa. "Oh, what have we here?"

On the wall was an inscription. Asa shined her flashlight towards it and the letters glowed, making the message very easy to read.

- _To find the gem of_ _light_ _find the correct sequence. All numbers relate to each other. The first number is a quarter of the fourth number. The second number is double the first number. The third number is both the first and second numbers added together. The fifth number is half of ten of the first number. What is the code? ...Besides frustrating?-_

Asa paused. She sat on her rump on the treasure chest and pondered to herself.

"Hmmmm … that sounds complicated." Muttered Asa.

Asa stopped. She counted on her fingers and let out a light giggle.

"Sounds complicated, but it really is not." Smirked Asa.

With that, Asa put in the code (12345) and the padlock opened. With that, Asa opened up the chest and reached inside, taking out a small Topaz and a scrap of paper. The paper had a single sentence on it.

- _Use Topaz to get gold_ -

Asa nodded to herself, pocketing the topaz. With that, she picked up the pole and flashlight, jogging back the way she had came.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pit traps, annoying adventurers since … I dunno, years ago I guess?)**

 **Asa:** I'm playing for myself in these mines. If I see an idol, it's mine. But … with Arthur's phobia of caves, I cannot in good conscience leave him. Besides, he's my friend too. Hopefully he just dropped down to the second floor and I'll see him once I get the elevator down to the next sublevel. And if not … well, hopefully I'll find him soon. Hopefully Chris learned from what happened to Harmony and won't have a pit trap lead to a two person puzzle. (Asa looks worried).

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

The elevator to the second sublevel had arrived. Finneas and Sanjay stepped out, and shone their flashlights around the area. This sublevel was darker than the last one, and the air felt slightly staler, but not enough to cause unpleasantness. Nearby were two creates, one with flashlights and one with rations. Finneas began to stock up while Sanjay looked around the vicinity. Two tunnels led off: one just ahead that disappearing into the gaping jaw of darkness, and one to the left that was sealed off by bars. There were two slots in the barred gate, like something once fit in them. Possibly something flat and square? There was also a sign next to the gate showing a ruby, topaz, sapphire, emerald and amethyst.

"Finneas, I found something." Called Sanjay.

Finneas ran over and look at the gate.

"Well, in the same way the key items on sublevel 1 were the dynamite and cable, it looks like were looking for two square objects for this door, and five gems for whatever lies beyond it." Noted Finneas, making note of this in his notebook. "Well, it looks like there is only one way that we can go now, so let's move out."

Finneas walked down the tunnel, Sanjay following close behind.

"Soooooo … why did you get voted out?" Asked Sanjay curiously. "Play too hard too fast?"

"Not really. Just a case of being physically weak on an already weak team, and Yorkie messing with the head of one of my ex-allies. Just bad luck." Muttered Finneas.

"Somebody seems a little sore." Teased Sanjay.

"Oh, and you wouldn't be?" Scoffed Finneas. "Losing is bad in general. Last place is worst of all. Besides, I deserve to be there more than Yorkie does. But, I digress. I'm not letting emotion ruin my game. ...So, why did you get voted out?"

"People saw me as a huge threat and acted accordingly." Replied Sanjay.

Finneas actually laughed. He laughed a lot. Sanjay frowned.

"...Ok, fine. They didn't trust me. Like anybody can truly trust somebody after five days." Muttered Sanjay. "I mean, just because I allied with everybody on the Preps they say I'm a snake."

"Well, are you a snake?" Asked Finneas.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." Smirked Sanjay. "Say, you seen Goldie anywhere? We kinda, sorta, slightly got along and had the same strategy somehow so maybe she'd help us out?"

"I've actually not seen her at all while I've been here. I woke up after I slept off my elimination and she was gone." Admitted Finneas. "Well, we ran into Arthur and Asa, so we'll probably find Goldie too. That's not important right now anyway; we have to get as much progress done as we can in the early rounds before more people are here."

"But won't we just be making it easy for the people who come here later if the puzzles are solved and the traps are sprung?" Asked Sanjay.

"...Well, would you rather just sit here and do nothing?" Asked Finneas dryly.

"I wouldn't call being adorable nothing." Said Sanjay, putting his arms behind his head. "Me being the adorable one that is."

"I'm sure your mother would agree." Drawled Finneas. "Oh, mind your step."

"Whoa!" Yelled Sanjay.

CRASH!

Sanjay had tripped over a rock and knocked into a minecart on some tracks. The force of this sent the minecart forwards and down the sloped incline where it crashed into a wooden barrier up ahead, clearing the way forwards.

"...On second thought, good thing you were clumsy." Mused Finneas as he continued ahead.

Sanjay made a displeased groaning sound.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'm just surprised there was no cave-in.)**

 **Finneas:** Hmmm, Sanjay might be more useful than I thought. Looks like it was a good idea to slow my pace to ensure I had somebody on hand to work with. I'm gonna need that support now that there's a whole new sublevel of traps and puzzles to deal with. That gate is clearly very important … what could be beyond it? My guess, a Golden Chris Idol. Wonder what the gems could be sued for though…

 **Sanjay:** Owww, my head… (Sanjay groans). And yes, the state of my head and furthermore my handsome face is important enough to justify a confessional about it.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie had so far been unable to solve the puzzle. For every lever she pulled, one went back to normal. With an irritated scowl, she stormed back onto dry land, thinking what she was meant to do next.

"Is there something I am missing here?" Asked Goldie out loud, her eye twitching. "Give me a sign!"

After some thought, Goldie resumed digging in the sand in case something else was hidden down there. After a few minutes had rolled by, Goldie found a spare flashlight battery and a pair of goggles.

"This might help me see in the water better." Noted Goldie.

After putting the goggles on Goldie swam underwater again. Now that she could see properly under the water she saw there was text on the levers. The flashlight caused the text to glow. Goldie then saw that each lever had a math puzzle on it.

 _1+4_

 _3-2_

 _4-2_

 _1+3_

 _7-3_

"...Hey, these all add up to numbers one through five." Noted Goldie. "Aha! I bet I have to pull the levers in that order! ...If this is wrong, heads are gonna roll."

Goldie followed her hunch and pulled the levers in the order of their math equations. As soon as she pulled the fifth lever more water was deposited into the room from pipes in the walls. After swimming to the surface Goldie saw that the water level now reached up to the ladder.

"Haha! Muy awesome!" Cheered Goldie as she swam to the ladder.

It was slippery and awkward work, but Goldie managed to climb up the ladder and reached the balcony. After hauling herself on and spending a few minutes catching her breath, the casino gal eyed the lever.

"Let's see what this one does." Mused Goldie as she flipped the final lever in the room.

Instantly the drain in the centre of the room opened, and the water all began to fall through it a lower area of the mines. Pretty soon the water was all gone, save for some leftover drops. The ladder extended itself down to ground level.

"Ok, that happened." Noted Goldie, shrugging. "Eh, if it means less swimming than whoop-de-doo. Let the water be somebody else's problem. I got an idol to find, and a game to win."

With that, Goldie headed off into the tunnel leading from the balcony and towards wherever it would lead to.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It leads to more traps, probably.)**

 **Goldie:** Nowhere to go but forwards it seems. That's fine by me, as I want to leave this piece of sh*t area far behind me. I got the ruby, so no reason to go back. Wish I had another person to talk to though, if only so I could throw some shade around. _Always_ cheers me up. (Goldie smirks).

* * *

 **Next Time:** The light puzzle keeps both teams busy, up to and including some students having articles of clothing burned off! In the end, one team wins!


	13. CH 6, PT 2: School Mirrors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** This chapter was fun to write. Not sure for the exact reason, but it was fun and relaxing, as writing ought to be. I admit, I've been thinking … I'm kinda wondering if I should stick to CvC for longer than the 3 eps I had initially planned on. TDL3 is stressful and I do not really feel ready to go back to it, emotionally at least. I think that, for my own health and such, an extended break will probably be for the best. It's not a certain thing yet, but I feel it's only fair you guys all know that it is a possibility. On a happier note, I passed my uni degree! Sure feels great to be able to say that! :D

Hope you've had time to reflect.

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Arthur groaned, gathering his bearings. He remembered talking with Asa, approaching the chest ... and then falling. But, where was he now?

"Ooo, my head." Groaned Arthur. "Once again, I act quicker than I think. Hm, nothing broken. Guess that's something."

Arthur shook his head and looked around. He had landed in a minecart filled with stale straw, and was now in a very dark room. Arthur fumbled around, soon finding his flashlight. To his relief, it worked when he turned it on.

"Ok … where am I now? Sublevel two? Deeper?" Pondered Arthur.

Arthur shone the flashlight around the room and began to feel very afraid and nervous. The room was more or less circular, or as much as a carved mineshaft room could be. Aside from the stationary minecart there was a spare flashlight nearby, and what looked like a granola bar. But what had Arthur nervous was two things: the skeletons buried into the walls (Arthur did not know if they were fake or not, but he assumed the worst) and the fact there was a door … a locked door.

"Oh sh*t. Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t." Muttered Arthur, his heart rate increasing. "Just like Harmony! Trapped!"

Arthur paled, taking deep heaving breaths. A panic attack. Several minutes passed like this, before he gradually slowed his breathing and shakily got back to his feet.

"Ok. Calm down. You've not even looked around the area yet." Said Arthur to himself, firmly. "Relax, and see if there is something nearby that can help. Maybe a hidden lever or key?"

With that, Arthur began to carefully search the room.

"Sure hope the flashlights have a decent battery life. If the light goes out, I'm f*cked." Muttered Arthur.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And then Stu Pickles said, let there be light!)**

 **Arthur:** Story time! ...I have a habit of not thinking and then making rash decisions. I mean, I've done that twice now and one got me voted off, and the second just made me fall down a pit trap and have a panic attack. I mean, some people do call me 'Arthur Brain'… (Arthur shakes his head). Enough of that, I've got a door to get open.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Asa was back at the starting zone of the Mines, quickly writing a message. Once it was done she stuck it in plain sight on the crate of flashlights. With that done, Asa began to stock up on supplies.

"Ok, next up is Sublevel two. I guess I can work with Finneas and Sanjay until I find Arthur again. Three idols and three people, so Finneas won't object this time." Noted Asa. "Ok, I'm all set, so I better get going."

Asa took out her iPod and quickly selected a song.

"Can't go wrong with Carly Rae." Chuckled Asa as she jogged off into the tunnels in the direction of the elevator.

The note stayed in place, stuck with a pin. Here is what is said:

- _Sublevel 1 is clear. Find the elevator northbound of here, and come join the rest of us. Bring a flashlight and watch out for pit traps_.-

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

After Sanjay had gathered his bearings from tripping, he and Finneas passed through the smashed wooden barrier and into a new area. There were three tunnels leading off. The tunnel to the north had a faint light visible from further down it, while the tunnel to the east was silent and dark. To the west, the tunnel had a sign next to it with a large spider drawn on it.

"Ok, no way are we going down that one. I never did like spiders." Winced Sanjay. "I'll pass."

"That's fine. Honestly, I don't like those creatures either." Admitted Finneas in understanding. "We'll go north; the light up there seems promising."

"That, or a trap." Added Sanjay.

"We'll just have to risk it." Replied Finneas. "It's worth the return and the million dollars."

"Can't argue with that." Agreed Sanjay as he followed after Finneas. "So, think we should head back to the start later, in case somebody else arrives?"

"Eh, maybe. But if there are three people, it'll be hard to work with until we all have an idol, which may not happen." Replied Finneas. "Honestly, I think we're fine as a duo. And I'd rather not trek that much distance only to find Yorkie or Woody or, even worse, Taylor waiting for us."

"What a nasty surprise that'd be." Snickered Sanjay. "But, it would be nice to see them eliminated, y'know? Sooooo _satisfying_."

"...I must confess, I can see the appeal of that." Said Finneas, smirking.

For a few minutes there was silence.

"Sanjay, I just had a thought. Wishami from last season is your cousin, yes?" Asked Finneas.

"Ayup, she is." Confirmed Sanjay. "If you want her number it may be a problem as she is both taken, and also lacking a phone."

"I'm not into girls. Anyway, I ask because I was wondering if she happened to tell you anything about her time on the show that may give you an advantage. Any special know-how in mind?" Asked Finneas curiously.

"Sorry, I got nothing. I just learnt how to _not_ play from watching her. One thing I learnt was to try not making yourself disliked by somebody holding an idol." Said Sanjay, smugly putting his arms behind his head. "We're more the kind to bicker and fight than have a pow-wow on Total Drama strategy."

"Ah, family conflict?" Noted Finneas.

"Nah, she's my best friend." Replied Sanjay casually.

"...And yet, you made a remark about her and PMS earlier." Reminded Finneas.

"We're the kind of besties who love to tease, mess with and troll each other. We fight, but in the end we're there for each other." Explained Sanjay. "Kinda like how Chris and Chef have acted a few times in the past. Of course, if you ask me they might be _more_ than friends."

"Let's not even go there." Suggested Finneas. "Oh, what have we here?"

The duo reached the light, a single blinking bulb in a dead end. Below it was a battery, the type often found in a car. It seemed like it once fit in something, recently even. Finneas picked it up and frowned a little.

"This is gonna be rather hard to carry." Noted Finneas. "How about we just carry this back the way we came from and put it in the center room until we can find what it is needed for?"

"Sure, good idea." Nodded Sanjay. "And while we're walking, I have a question for you."

"And that is?" Prompted Finneas.

"Patrick. Hot, or not?" Asked Sanjay casually.

Finneas curled his lip a little, looking unimpressed.

"… Not." Muttered Finneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'd give him a 7/10.)**

 **Sanjay:** Ah, hot or not, a classic game known for how utterly shallow it is and how funny the justifications for opinions can be. Can you believe Wishy thinks Johnny Depp is cute? Like, in _what_ reality, right?

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie walked down the dark tunnel which had been going on for a while. So far she had found nothing, but had also not sprung any traps either.

"These Mines are getting a tad repetitive, Chris." Said Goldie in boredom to a camera on the wall.

Goldie walked on, rounding a corner and then came to a new room. Unlike the rest of the nearby twisty tunnels, this one was lit, if only by a flickering bulb from the ceiling that was slightly cracked. Goldie spotted a box of cookies set up and wasted no time eating them. That was when she noticed a slot machine set up nearby. Five tokens were placed on it, along with a parchment.

"Que?" Muttered Goldie. "A casino … in a mineshaft … I swear, did Chris just blend the names of random locations together and hope they made something that sounds workable?"

Nevertheless, Goldie picked up the parchment, looking it over.

- _Feeling lucky? Well, if you are reading this you probably aren't since you got voted out! Haw-haw! But, if you find any Maclean Chips, bring them to this machine and put 'em in for a spin. Get a winning combo and you might get a clue to aid you in the Mines_.-

Goldie grinned. This was her forte! With a greedy smirk, she picked up the casino chips and put them in one by one.

The first four spins were losses, with no matching icons.

The fifth spin however landed on three Chris heads and, with a weak sounding victory riff, the slot machine dispensed a piece of paper from the slot at the top. Goldie picked it up and read it.

- _Where one will find the monkey bars over trouble_ _d water_ _, they will find a Chef Square nearby._ _Find it, and its twin, and you can let the gems take you to gold_.-

Goldie read the clue three times to make sure she understood it.

"...Sh*t, why the f*ck does it have to be so cryptic?" Complained Goldie. "Ok, I have a gem … guess if I wanna use that, I better find some monkey bars. But, how to find my way back here?"

Goldie tapped her chin in thought before snapping her fingers. Using the ruby in her pocket, she carefully carved a dollar sign in the rocky wall. It may have been a fake gem, but it seemed hard regardless. The wall marked, Goldie headed on down the next tunnel.

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Basement)**

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

The eight members of the team entered the first room of the basement. The light beam had hit a mirror, which was angled in such a way that the beam harmlessly hit the wall. The door to the next room was closed, and a glowing blue circle was on the wall. A few reflective mirrors were set up, but thankfully no traps were there. However, some wooden blocks were set up to prevent the light from getting to certain places too easily.

"Ok, so, what first?" Asked Boonie.

"I'd guess we need to get the light to go to the blue circle." Suggested Yorkie.

"Makes sense, but how do we do that? It doesn't seem like some of the mirrors can have their height altered, and that circle is above the current height of the light beam. Hmmm..." Boonie trailed off with a thoughtful frown.

"Let's just take it one step at a time. Like Mother Earth, slow and steady." Suggested Roana.

"The girl with a soft gut is right." Agreed Woody.

Woody looked over the first mirror and pondered to himself.

"...I'm stumped. Not my kind of challenge." Said Woody, shrugging apologetically as he stood off to the side.

"I never would have guessed." Snarked Dale.

Lola looked at the mirror, tapping her chin as she glanced around at the rest of the mirrors, muttering to herself.

"This isn't a very hard puzzle. It's just about thinking, and reflecting on things." Giggled Lola. "Orwell, you go hold that smaller mirror over there to control the Y axis, and Kenny, you go hold that big one over there."

"Sure thing honey!" Smiled Kenny.

"On it." Nodded Orwell. "Any specific degree of movement?"

"Try to get the light beam about a foot from the top of Kenny's mirror." Suggested Lola.

Once the three were in position Lola turned her mirror to Orwell's mirror. He angled his towards Kenny's mirror as instructed, and Kenny simply turned his mirror slightly to the left. The light hit the blue circle and the door opened, the lights in the room turning on to make a very dim light.

"Wait, so we don't need to use every mirror?" Asked Dale, before thinking. " _F*cking puzzles..._ "

"Scandalous, isn't it?" Agreed Kenny.

"Let's keep movin'." Said Boonie as he jogged to the door. "If we succeeded at that so easily, the oth'r team might have too."

"Point. C'mon team." Agreed Orwell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Reflect on your sins.)**

 **Orwell:** Well, this is a good start. I thought somebody would have gotten a nasty burn by now … but it looks like Lola's really good at things relating to puzzles and angles. That girl! (Orwell blushes, and then starts trembling and twitching) Terror titties! ...Sorry about that. Ahem. So, the main alliance with me, Kenny and Lola really works: Lola is the smart one, Kenny's the tough one and … I guess I'm the one who has the most meta game knowledge? And the one who is the sticky stuff who keeps us together. ...Oh, 'sticky', _really_ Orwell?! Oooo...(Orwell winces) Well with us three in the center and both Woody and Dale with us too, I feel pretty good right now.

 **Yorkie:** Whoa, those three work well together. If they ended up in power though, it could be trouble for me later on if our team loses a lot. Hmmm … well, I'll keep contributing how I can, and I'll see if I can use the cute card to get Lola to tell me little bits and pieces so that I can get a clear picture over time. It's like we say at roleplay club, 'Knights, attack thy strongest foe first!'

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

In their own section of the basement, the seven members of the team were faced with an identical puzzle to their opponents. Taylor took one look at the light beam emitting a light amount of steam due to heat and made a decision.

"Peach, you are not allowed _anywhere_ near those mirrors. No f*cking way are you burning everybody to ash." Said Taylor gruffly.

"That's f*cking right!" Agreed Patrick.

"I agree, safety first." Saluted Peach, standing back at the entrance and out of the way. "Good luck team!"

"Ok, one f*cking problem dealt with … now what?" Asked Taylor. "I mean, puzzles? F*ck if I know anything about that. Patrick, do your smart thing."

"Naturally." Smirked Patrick. "Ok, we need the light to hit the blue circle, obviously. Anybody who is not an idiot, come help me."

The whole team, except Peach and Taylor, began to walk towards Patrick.

"I said people who are not idiots. Trevor, you come here. Everybody else, back of the line." Said Patrick, rolling his eyes.

Juliette ignored Patrick and walked to the mirrors.

"Uh, genius, you'll need people to turn these to save time." Stated Juliette.

"She is right." Agreed Trevor. "Also, I think I just figured this one out. Patrick, turn this mirror to the small one there. Juliette, make the small one face the upper parts of that mirror over there. And then, could somebody else turn that one about forty degrees to the left?"

"On it!" Said Yazz, running to the mirror in question. "What about all the other mirrors?"

"They're like my tits. Distracting!" Declared Fortune. "Let's make like g-cup and bounce! Quickly!"

"She has the right idea." Agreed Yazz.

"I get it. Quiet!" Barked Patrick as he carefully and precisely turned his mirror.

Moments later the light bounced between the mirrors in its path and hit the blue circle, opening up the door to the next room and making the lights dimly turn on.

"Let's go!" Cheered Juliette, doing a front roll jump over the searing beam of light as she went.

"Show-off." Pouted Fortune.

"Oh, look who's f*cking talking." Scoffed Taylor.

"I think her name is Fortune." Added Peach helpfully.

"Move guys! Move!" Exclaimed Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Seven years of bad luck seems likely.)**

 **Trevor:** Hmm, I'm gonna keep an eye on Juliette in this challenge. I mean, searing light and mirrors that could smash and create a pile of sharp glass? I feel rightly concerned. But, so far so good. Gotta say, this team seems to be full of _**huge**_ personalities. I actually feel kinda overshadowed here. (Trevor chuckles). Well, if they want to take attention off of me, so be it. I'm just the butler, why vote me off? (Trevor winks).

 **Yazz:** You know, I just realised something … Fortune does not have any allies besides me, does she? I must make sure she sees me as her ideal partner, and heterosexual soul mate before anybody else can! ...Whoa, that was a slightly creepy sentence out of context, huh? Reminds me of how Delsin often says things that, if you did not hear the whole conversation from the start, it makes him seem like he ought to be arrested. Heehee! Good ol' Delsin … miss you. (Yazz blows a kiss). Also, is it just me or is a challenge with a beam of hot light and a team as loud and angry as this one sound like a good recipe for injury?

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

The second room was much like the first: the light had stopped at a mirror, and there were several other mirrors and blocks around. Plus two trip wires were now set up.

"Ok guys, let's mind the wires." Warned Lola. "Anybody who is clumsy ... maybe stand back?"

Woody stood off to the side, knowing he'd be of little help, while Orwell obeyed due to not wanting to risk it.

"Think you guys could use the light to snap the tripwire via the heat?" Suggested Orwell.

"Might be worth a try." Agreed Lola.

Yorkie knelt by the wire, casually tracing a finger along it.

"I think it might be heat proof." Noted Yorkie. "We'll have to be quick and careful."

"Not a problem, I see what to do. Ok, everybody who is not Orwell and Woody hold a mirror, as we'll need them all. I'll guide us step by step." Ordered Lola.

"Gotcha, loud and clear." Nodded Boonie. "Dang, of all the times to leave my flashlight in my room."

"Like totally, the dark is scary." Gulped Kenny.

Nevertheless, the team got into position ready to receive orders.

"Ok, let's see here, how many degrees exactly..." Pondered Lola.

"No pressure, not like we're in the middle of a challenge or anything." Said Dale casually.

"Sh*t, we are! Lola, hurry!" Yelled Woody.

"So noisy." Sniffed Yorkie quietly. "...Oh!"

Yorkie quickly turned her mirror to the left, having figured out what to do.

"That's it Yorkie. Ok, Boonie? Move your mirror so it's on its maximum right pivot towards Yorkie." Stated Lola moving the starting mirror so that the light hit Boonie's mirror.

"On it." Said Boonie, before he lost his footing. "Whoa!"

Boonie slipped a little, knocking his mirror off-angle. The line sped right past Orwell and Woody, making both yelp in alarm.

"Watch it!" Exclaimed Orwell.

"...Eh, no damage on this luggage." Smirked Woody.

A second later both boys' shirts fell off, shredded by the searing beam of light. Woody instinctively began flexing while Orwell yelped and covered up.

"Why cover up? He doesn't have any tits." Said Dale, raising an eyebrow.

"Instinct?" Ventured Yorkie.

"Maybe he's just modest? Girls like modesty, eh Lola?" Giggled Roana.

Lola did not respond. She was blushing and making a slightly pervy expression at the two boys.

"Whoa, hot _damn_..." Mumbled Lola with stars in her eyes. "Yum."

"Oh boy, we're losing her." Groaned Yorkie.

"Woody, stop flexing!" Exclaimed Dale.

"I can't help it! I'm just too amazing to not do it." Said Woody, still flexing and showing off. "You'd do it too if you weren't a toothpick little buddy."

"...At least it wasn't my pants." Muttered Orwell. "...Do I really look that good?"

"Yes." Said Lola faintly.

"Plus five points to self-confidence." Chuckled Orwell. "...Ok, enough perving, never thought I'd say that when I'm not freaking out, but you gotta focus!"

"R-right!" Stammered Lola. "Ok people, l-let's keep it moving!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shirts are out of style anyway.)**

 **Orwell:** So, do I need to go the whole season shirtless now? I only brought just the one shirt. I sure hope my, uh, 'hot bod' won't distract Lola as we need her for this challenge. Think somebody who Lola does not see as hot would let me borrow their shirt? I'd ask Yorkie, but that just sounds all shades of weird.

 **Lola:** (She giggles, a blush on her face). Soooo trim… (Lola swoons)

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

"Do you suspect the Studiers have the same puzzle layout as us?" Asked Peach curiously.

"It's possible. But, making everything the same? How very boring." Pouted Fortune.

"And, you know, fair." Added Taylor. "...And I do not want to hear a _**word**_ about the 'gimmick-off'!"

Peach mimed zipping her lips and giggled. Fortune just pouted.

"I cannot be contained!" Declared Fortune.

Taylor stood on her tiptoes and loomed over Fortune. This failed to have the desired effect due to Taylor's short height, but Fortune quietened down regardless. Meanwhile Patrick glanced over the puzzle and nodded to himself.

"Ok … we're going to need six of us for this. That means, uurregh, Fortune, we need you." Stated Patrick "Everybody but Peach, by a mirror. Peach, stay away from the trip wires."

"It's such a great idea that I already did it." Said Peach with a serious nod. "Carry on!"

The team got into their places as Patrick began to give orders. It was slow and careful progress, as sometimes one team member would have to get out of the way to avoid being hit by the searing beam of light. Juliette experimentally placed her hand near it.

"Whoa, that's pretty hot." Noted Juliette. "Of all the times to not have any marshmallows."

"Oh, I know right? Every time I go out with my repent sign, I always forget the marshmallows." Agreed Yazz, getting her mirror into position.

"...Why the f*ck would you need marshmallows for that?" Asked Taylor, looking dumbfounded.

"Why not?" Replied Yazz. "If we're gonna die, might as well have a good last meal. I ain't settling for KFC, even if Delsin would."

"Let's get back on track." Stated Patrick. "Yazz, turn your mirror to the left. Trevor, turn yours to the right."

The two obeyed Patrick's orders. As they did so, Yazz briefly lost her footing and stumbled back, hitting the tripwire.

"WAH!" Yelped Yazz.

Yazz fell towards the light beam but quick as a flash Fortune ran over and grabbed her before she could go into it face first.

"I gotcha!" Said Fortune cheerfully, pulling Yazz back to her feet. "Be more careful, alright?"

"I was almost doomed then." Noted Yazz. "Thanks for extending the time until my inevitable death."

"No worries." Winked Fortune as she got back into position.

Trevor glanced at Juliette.

"Looks like I'm not the only one here keeping somebody else out of trouble." Noted Trevor.

"Maybe Fortune's gonna put you out of the job?" Teased Juliette.

"Focus!" Ordered Patrick.

"And concentrate too!" Barked Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And maybe pay attention as well!)**

 **Fortune:** Heroism is a great way to get screentime and fame! After all, people love heroes and not just that, but where there are heroes there are disasters, and disasters have many people watching in awe. Rest assured, hero though I might possibly be, I don't have too much depth to keep me from being the gimmick around here. I'd be more gimmicky, buuuuut … I'd rather not get Taylor and Patrick pissed off at me. They're scary, yo.

 **Trevor:** Yep, looks like I was right about this challenge being dangerous. I guess I should not really act surprised though, given what show this is. But, no harm done thankfully enough. Yazz seemed happy in the end, though I somehow doubt she would be smiling if her face got burnt. Well, I may be concerned but I gotta stay focused on the game. Too much safety focus was what got Boris eliminated. Boris, if you're watching this, you were robbed in my opinion, man.

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

The team reached the third room after finishing the previous one, and looked around. Besides the mirrors and three tripwires, there was also a large cube in the middle of the room, obstructing a clear path for the light.

"This one could take some thought." Noted Woody. "Don't ask me for help here, people."

"Nobody was gonna, pal." Assured Dale.

"Ok, so, what do you think we should do Lola?" Asked Orwell, leaning against the wall.

Lola just giggled goofily, fanning herself as she tried not to peep at Orwell.

"Can somebody give me something to cover my chest?" Requested Orwell. "I mean, we need Lola to be able to compete, so..."

"Ya can have my sleeveless jacket." Offered Boonie.

Orwell nodded gratefully, putting it on and then turning so his now clothed back faced Lola. The scientist girl pouted, but nonetheless nodded and started focusing again.

"You can ogle me once we're done here." Assured Orwell.

Lola giggled, but soon put on a serious face.

"Ok then … hmmm, well now, this seems complex." Frowned Lola. "I mean, it _would_ be easy … if not for the big block in the middle."

"...Are you stumped?" Asked Yorkie hesitantly. "Please answer in the negative."

"I'll figure it out. You guys can pitch in as well." Suggested Lola. "Hmmm..."

While the team tried to figure out how to solve the puzzle, looking at it from different angles and avoiding the trip wires as they did so, Roana approached Woody.

"So, how are you doing without your shirt?" Asked Roana curiously.

"I'd say I'm fine. I mean, I feel fine _and_ look fine, wouldn't you agree?" Smirked Woody.

"Well, you're certainly … muscular." Agreed Roana, trying not to take a peek. "I just wanted to ask you something is all."

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Woody.

"Why did you punch me earlier? You said it was a rule … but, what did you mean by that, exactly?" Inquired Roana. "It hurt..."

"Sorry about that, it was _nothing_ personal." Assured Woody. "F*ck, I respect a gal who can show up drunk to a challenge. Bad. Ass. Nah, it's just that I'm so amazing it'd be too easy to play normally so I play my own own rules … voting in the minority and punching the first person I see every day."

"...Uh, whut?" Said Roana, an eyebrow raised. "That's-."

"-Unique gameplay?" Smirked Woody.

"No, it's dumb." Said Roana flatly. "That doesn't even make any sense. I mean, why are you 'awesome' anyway?"

"Just am." Winked Woody.

Roana gave a nearby camera a pained look. She took out a bottle of booze and began to drink it.

"Roana, you silly goose! You can't drink during the challenge!" Exclaimed Kenny. "What if you stumble around in a drunken stupor and scar your face on the beam after an ill fated trip?"

"Kenny's right." Agreed Yorkie. "Maybe wait until we're done?"

"...Here Woody, you have it. No sense letting it go to waste, and you need something to keep you occupied, right?" Offered Roana.

"Score." Chuckled Woody, chugging the drink.

As the rest of the team worked on the challenge Yorkie looked at Woody in thought.

"Hmmm." Mused Yorkie.

"Something on your mind Yorkie?" Asked Boonie. "You look like y'r thinking hard."

"Just thinking we may need to use that mirror over there twice." Stated Yorkie. "A duel reflection."

"...That's it! Ok guys, let's get to it!" Exclaimed Lola.

* * *

 **(Confessional: We have the mirror, but sadly no Disney princess … Ella! You got a minute?)**

 **Yorkie:** Woody seems to want to prove his ego with these rules as much as he does wish for a hard win. Make himself feel good as he, um, kicks our butts. He must not like an easy victory. But, punches are not gonna help anybody, least of all a fragile gal like me! But as he would be useful for taking out the other team which means he might stay for a little while … what if … _what if_ I could suggest _better_ rules for him to use? Rules that might be both a challenge, and good for everybody else. Like, um, I don't know … giving each of his team mates one compliment per day? I mean, for him that's gotta be near impossible.

 **Roana:** Woody hit me for what is basically satisfying his ego … I should be mad, but I'm not. Bad chi and against the universe. What would getting crabby prove? ...It'd prove I'm not the super cool party gal my buds back home see me as. I'm sure it'll blow over. Until then, I have my best friend to keep me happy. (Roana holds up a bottle of Rolling Rock).

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

The Dropouts looked over their puzzle, identical to what the Studiers had. Trevor and Patrick looked thoughtful, trying to come up with ideas for how to solve it.

"Ok, that block is gonna cause problems." Noted Trevor. "I think I might be able to move it, with assistance … anybody wanna help?"

"Sure, why not?" Shrugged Taylor. "Juliette, get over here."

"Sure! Lifting up the block seems like a good challenge." Grinned Juliette.

"I'll help too." Said Yazz, walking with them. "Everybody else, try not to hit us in the reflective crossfire."

The four teens worked together and, with great and hard effort, managed to lift up the cube. They were red in the face from the weight of it, but managed to carefully move it out of the way. With this accomplished Patrick glanced over the mirror puzzle.

"Well, that makes things a lot simpler. I like puzzles, but that would have been _horsesh*t_." Muttered Patrick. "Ok, with the cube gone, this'll be easy."

"I think you just need to reflect on those two mirrors." Suggested Peach, pointing to the two in question.

"I was gonna say that." Pouted Fortune. "Idea stealer!"

"Idea not-haver!" Replied Peach.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Barked Taylor. "Patrick, solve the puzzle so we can get a move on. We can't find anywhere to put the cube and, well, I'm not holding it for the good of my health!"

"Yeah, imagine how much it'd hurt to drop it on your toes." Added Yazz.

Juliette looked thoughtful.

"Not worth it." Said Trevor, shaking his head.

"Awww." Giggled Juliette.

Patrick arranged the mirrors carefully. However, while muttering to himself about the angles he tripped over a tripwire.

"Sh*tload of f*ck!" Yelled Patrick as he fell forwards, knocking a mirror in the process.

The mirror had been the one with the light beam on it which span around, sending the light with it, almost hitting Juliette and then coming to a stop on the blue circle. The door opened and the lights dimly turned on.

"Alright! Next room! Let's go!" Cheered Juliette, running off to the next room. "Keep up!"

The rest of the team looked stunned at Juliette ran off.

"Was that…?" Asked Yazz.

"It was." Confirmed Trevor, blushing awkwardly.

"Does she know?" Asked Fortune.

"I don't think so." Admitted Peach.

"Should anybody, you know, tell her?" Suggested Patrick, looking quiet for once. "I mean, you know..."

Taylor scoffed, heading to the next room.

"It's just her bare ass. Not like the back of her pants burning off from that light beam is gonna cost us the challenge. C'mon, get." Said Taylor as she walked off after Juliette.

* * *

 **(Confessional: They just can't bare to tell her the naked truth.)**

 **Juliette:** Man, this basement is pretty drafty, you know? I think Chris could have probably spent more on heating; the place was abandoned, and if mum's job as a property agent has taught me anything, it's that crap buildings fetch crap prices. ...Seriously, my ass is cold!

 **Taylor:** Some of the others were blushing like dumbf*cks. Bah! I swear, one bit of nudity and then people lose their sh*t. What's the big f*cking deal? F*ck if I know.

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

The fourth room was darker than the previous three, and had some new obstacles. There were four trips wires and two blocks, but also some mirrors were on raised balconies and, worse still, the ground was coated in some kind of slippery oil which made standing rather difficult.

"OMG! Slippery ground and tripwires … and ladders to climb with slippy shoes? Sweeties, this is worse than split ends." Sighed Kenny.

"We'll just have to make the best of it." Said Orwell, carefully making his way to the mirror that the beam was shining against. "Any ideas Lola?"

"Main plan, don't fall over." Suggested Lola.

"Only a fool would do that." Shrugged Dale.

Dale approached one of the ladders, only to slip on the oil and then trip over a tripwire, hitting the ground. For a moment, he looked murderous.

"You were saying?" Giggled Yorkie.

"These trip wires are a nuisance." Noted Boonie. "Perhaps we oughta take 'em outta commission. If we stomp 'em hard enough it could work. That or I could use scissors."

"I'd say the oil is a bigger issue." Admitted Roana, slipping and then falling onto her ass. "Ow!"

Boonie helped Roana to her feet and looked over the tripwires.

"Yep, as Yorkie said, flame-proof. But, maybe that's just as well … not like fire would be a particularly good idea wit' all the oil in here." Said Boonie, carefully stepping over a tripwire and towards a ladder. "Give us the w'rd when ready."

The team began to carefully tilt the mirrors, playing it safe as it seemed that there was also some oil smeared on the wall.

"Do you think we're supposed to set the oil on fire?" Asked Orwell. "I mean, it _is_ Chris."

"I'd rather not risk it." Stated Boonie "If anybody has anything that could start a fire, maybe put it away?"

"What, do you think we carry about lighters or flamethrowers?" Asked Dale.

"I'm so hot I might cause a spark." Admitted Woody. "Backing off."

"If we're gonna avoid the oil, it's gonna make the puzzle much harder." Admitted Lola.

Orwell paused, sniffing some of the oil on the wall.

"Hang on … this isn't oil. It doesn't smell the same." Realized Orwell. "It's just an imitation."

"How would you know that?" Asked Yorkie.

"I have a part time job at a gas station. Gotta pay the bills." Stated Orwell.

"You have a good sense of smell?" Asked Kenny.

"A very good one?" Giggled Lola.

"Oh yeah." Winked Orwell. "C'mon guys, let's keep it going!"

Orwell was right; the searing light beam did not set the oil on fire and so the puzzle was solved in short order. The door to the next room then opened up, the dim lights turning on.

"Quick!" Yelled Boonie, as he got off the balcony, making a run for the next room.

This was a bad idea as he tripped over, crashing into Kenny and sending both of them into the next room.

"...We're ok!" Called Kenny.

"Let's take it slow." Suggested Roana. "The other team might be rushing it, so if we don't slip, we'll win."

The plan made, the team moved slowly … and all tripped in mass usion.

"Ack! The stalwart knight has taken a flesh wound!" Declared Yorkie, a hand on her gut. "Steel thyselves for impalement and scrapes!"

"Oh, not the roleplaying." Groaned Roana. "It was bad enough when Leonard did it."

Yorkie pouted as she crawled along the ground like a snail.

"And just what is wrong with Leonard?" Asked Yorkie. "He's _cute_."

"He's crazy." Added Roana.

"Gonna have to agree." Admitted Dale.

"Totally!" Called Kenny from the next room. "A hat and fake beard together? Yuck!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Worse than sandals and socks.)**

 **Yorkie:** I never really saw the big issue with Leonard. I mean, he wasn't crazy, he was just in-character and had a dedication even I can't hope to match. Nobody specifically asked him to speak out of character, as is the LARP rules. I actually bumped into him for a bit at the last LARP-Con I attended. He'd wanted to be memorable as a player and have fun … heh, in some ways, much like Fortune. (Yorkie pauses). Well, minus the tits of course.

 **Roana:** ...I've always found roleplay a bit weird, honestly. Why be somebody you're not when you can shine as your own self, right? But I'll drop it; last thing I want is somebody getting angry at me this early. (Roana takes out a can of beer, opens it and chugs some). Ah, that's better. Bring on the pain!

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

The team entered the slippery room, with some of the team covering their eyes or averting their gaze from Juliette. Meanwhile Juliette giggled as she ran forth, skidded on the fake oil and jumped over a tripwire, doing a slip and landing perfectly, oblivious to her exposure.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Juliette. "Ok, enough fun, what's the plan here?"

Juliette then saw her team looking awkward.

"What's up with you lot?" Asked Juliette. "Come on, reward! I'd do it myself, but I'm bad at puzzles."

Yazz broke the silence.

"So, slippery floor … anybody got a suggestion on how we won't trip over and smash our skulls against the walls?" Asked Yazz casually. "Plus, I'd rather not be burned to ashes until I pass away naturally, so if anybody has a lighter … please don't turn it on, pretty please?"

Fortune nodded in agreement, taking out a lighter and passing it to Yazz.

"Gimmicks cannot be trusted with fire." Explained Fortune.

"Got that right. But, why do you have a lighter?" Asked Patrick.

"You'd be surprised at how useful one is at Law School." Said Fortune cryptically.

Taylor ignored the conversation and approached the mirror with the beam. She glanced around, seeing the (fake) oil on the walls.

"All for setting the walls on fire so that we can do this sh*t quicker?" Prompted Taylor.

"Aye." Said Yazz, Juliette, Fortune, Patrick and Peach.

"All oppose." Continued Taylor.

"Nay." Sighed Trevor. "Yazz, I thought you didn't want to start a fire?"

"Not on the floor, I meant." Replied Yazz.

Taylor spun the mirror in the needed direction. The oil did not catch on fire and soon enough the reflections met the blue circle, opening the way forward with the dim lights turning on.

"That was a puzzle? Huh, I must be smarter than I thought." Mused Taylor. "Maybe once I win I'll enroll at school or something after buying the tractor and dynamite."

"Rich talk, since I'll be winning." Said Patrick, smirking.

"Oh f*ck you." Said Taylor fondly.

"I'll be winning first!" Added Peach.

"Oh f*ck you." Muttered Taylor. "C'mon, let's get!"

"Me first!" Cheered Juliette.

The team all averted their gaze as their obliviously exposed team mate ran on ahead.

"...Yeah, I'll tell her." Decided Trevor.

"She'll probably see it as another dare to overcome." Assured Yazz.

"Possibly, but not certainly." Replied Trevor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A disappointment to all pyros.)**

 **Patrick:** I don't like the fact Taylor of all people solved a puzzle so easily. Sure it helped us, but I want to be seen as the smart guy. The guy people cannot replace if we are to ever have mental based challenges. Hmm, how to keep her friendship without giving her the chance to be smart?

 **Fortune:** It's not been a good day. Taylor and Patrick make me less visible, Peach outdoes me on being a gimmick … and I can't use my tits because Juliette took it one step beyond! So unfair. (Fortune pouts). At least I have my health and straight A's … sh*t! Depth! Sorry!

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

Upon stepping into the fifth, and final, room a rather notable problem quickly presented itself. While it was true there was no actual puzzle and the door was already open … reaching the door would not be as simple. There walls were all made of mirrors and so a large maze of light beams was all around for the team to navigate their way through.

"Well, this sucks." Noted Boonie.

"Oh man, I'm already missing my shirt, I don't wanna ruin Boonie's jacket and lose my pants too." Groaned Orwell.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing ever though." Teased Lola.

"Neither would you losing something." Winked Orwell. "...Gah! Yes it would!"

"Calm down guys." Assured Roana. "This'll be easy. Follow my lead."

Roana took a breath, exhaled gently and made her way forth. Her yoga skill seemed to be serving her well, as she carefully bent herself just right and began to make her way through the maze of searing light.

Orwell and Woody exchanged a glance.

"We better be careful, so that we don't lose more clothing." Advised Orwell.

"Easy for you to say, you're smaller than me." Replied Woody. "Take _that_ however you wish."

Orwell made a face.

"He may be crass but he is right sweetie." Added Kenny. "Me and Woody are both big boys, so it'll be harder for us to get through in one piece."

The two muscular guys began to head through, following Roana's lead.

"Well, shall we?" Said Lola, psyching herself up.

"Might as well. Reward or not, more wins mean higher morale. I mean, psychologically that's a good thing, right?" Asked Orwell.

"For sure. Satisfying performances are known to release brain chemicals that result in a positive emotional pulse." Confirmed Lola.

"...I meant the team would be happy." Admitted Orwell, raising an eyebrow.

"That's exactly what I said, dork." Teased Lola.

"Oh whatever, nerd." Teased Orwell in return.

With that, Lola got down on her belly and began to slowly crawl her way forwards under the light beams. Orwell followed his friend's lead. He then silently whimpered at the great view he had of Lola's ass. Trying not to freak out and start babbling nonsense, he closed his eyes and kept making progress forwards.

Near the back of the pack, Dale and Yorkie crawled along at a snail's pace.

"I swear, you'd think this would be easy because we're both small." Grumbled Dale.

"Those who assume are often disappointed." Replied Yorkie. "I assumed 4th Addition D&D would be the best yet, but alas it was lacking in some areas."

"Never played RPG's. Skip the complex rules, head straight to the fights." Shrugged Dale. "Wish we had something to just deactivate the lasers or make us immune, or crap."

"Maybe if Boonie has the supplies" Ventured Yorkie.

"I've seen how his inventions fail. Better to risk this than another explosion like yesterday." Snickered Dale.

Yorkie pouted, but said nothing in the way of disagreement. Behind them, carefully stepping through the gaps was Boonie, frowning in their direction.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I prefer 1st edition. It has Tomb of Horrors made for it.)**

 **Roana:** It seems yoga has more applicable uses then just relaxing after a load of sh*t, hmm? If we have a challenge where we have to dodge projectiles, well, I like my odds. No bullets are gonna stop my party! Woooo!

 **Boonie:** Ok, maybe some of my inventions don't w'rk, but is th't a reason to snicker at me like I ain't even there? N't cool.

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

The Dirty Dropouts were undergoing much of the same that the Sly Studiers were. And by much of the same I mean _exactly_ the same. Except with more pain.

"F*CK!" Barked Taylor, rubbing a burn mark on her left hand. "Piece of sh*t!"

Patrick was, shockingly, not swearing. He just smirked, using his glasses to stop beams in their path as he made his way past them.

"Yo, can I use those glasses?" Asked Taylor.

"I need them to see, don't rob me of them." Teased Patrick. "Just a perk for having lower vision than average. Feel jealous?"

"Why? Because perfect vision is such a bad thing? I need it for farming." Snorted Taylor. "I swear, if the lasers wouldn't ruin my cloths I'd just grit my teeth and run through them."

"You would willingly face lasers? Just how tough are you?" Asked Patrick, stepping over a low down laser.

"How tough am I? I went to Disney Channel dot com." Sneered Taylor.

"Yeah, so?" Scoffed Patrick.

" _Without_ my parents' permission." Said Taylor darkly.

Patrick paused.

"That's not even tough." Said Patrick flatly.

"I'm just saying random sh*t to keep my mind off of the light beams." Said Taylor, shrugging. "Oi! Careful back there dumbf*ck!"

Fortune had almost tripped over, boobs first, into a trio of beams.

"Sorry!" Apologised Fortune. "But, clumsy gimmick over here! It earned Tyler a bunch of fans!"

"Hasn't it been done before then?" Asked Peach.

"Not with tits." Replied Fortune confidently.

Fortune then almost tripped over her longskirt, but Peach held her back from some nasty burns.

"Guurrl, we can't very much have a gimmick-off if you keep being nice to me." Pouted Fortune.

"But third degree burns suuuuuuck." Whined Peach. "Plus, we all have to finish in one piece."

"...Thanks." Said Fortune, nodding. "But once we are in safety, back into action!"

"Uh huh!" Saluted Peach, before stumbling and knocking backwards into a beam. "Eek!"

"Careful!" Called Yazz. "You might get hurt if you don't stay balanced!"

"What about you?" Asked Peach.

Yazz was balanced on one leg, limboing backwards and going in reverse. It was a very unusual position for her to be in.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Kinda hungry, but glad to be alive." Said Yazz with casual cheerfulness. "Ok, things might get a little crazy now, so pray for the prolonged existence of Yasmine Doom, kay?"

Yazz carefully angled herself in this odd position, and then let herself fall back, landing onto her hands.

"Ok, now somebody turn me around please, I can't hand walk backwards." Said Yazz, glancing ahead of her. "Whoa, the puzzle looks so different upside down … it hurts my head, or maybe that's just the blood flow?"

"Why must people do gimmicks better than me?" Pouted Fortune, jumping up and down a little with obvious 'motions' ensuing.

At the back of the group Juliette was about to charge into danger, an eager grin on her face. Trevor however put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not a good idea." Said Trevor cautiously. "A slow and steady approach would be a lot less painful … and more modest."

Juliette paused to consider this.

"Less painful? Sure." Agreed Juliette. "But, uh, what do you mean by more modest?"

Trevor considered how he was going to explain the bare facts.

"Juliette, um … do you feel a draft?" Began Trevor, trying his hardest to keep a straight and mature expression.

"I kinda do yeah, but what does that have to do with the light beams?" Asked Juliette.

Trevor made a few motions and stammering with Juliette not catching on. Trevor sighed, and decided to be blunt.

"One of the light beams a few rooms back burnt off the back of your pants … and undergarments." Said Trevor, trying to be serious and professional despite his embarrassment.

Juliette paused, and then glanced back. She let out a shriek of horror.

"EEK! Don't look at me! _Don't look at me_!" Pleaded Juliette. "Please!"

"Calm down, nobody was. If anything, everybody was looking the other way." Admitted Trevor. "Turning the other cheek …oh, uh..."

Juliette had gone bright red and was actually starting to tremble, looking very upset by this.

"Trevor, help me..." Whispered Juliette.

Trevor was on the job, taking off his jacket and passing it to Juliette. In an instant Juliette tied it around her waist, letting it cover her.

"Oh, thank the lord." Said Juliette, taking a deep breath. "I … I just mooned all of Canada and possibly a few other countries too! Oh man..."

"I'm sure it'll be pixelated, like when Owen went sleepwalking in the nude back in season one." Assured Trevor.

This fact seemed to comfort Juliette, but only slightly.

"I would have thought a dare devil like you would be cool with streaking." Noted Trevor as he and Juliette began to make their way through the light beams with a good pace.

"It's the one dare I would never, _ever_ do." Admitted Juliette. "I'm not degrading myself like that, no sir!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Some dramatic exposure … I'll let myself out.)**

 **Trevor:** Huh, you learn something every day, if not more than just that. Seems Juliette is _very_ concerned with her own modesty. I can respect that. Well, that did cost us some time so we'd better be quick, but it's better this way. Imagine how she'd have reacted if the other team saw her as well in the final room. Perish the thought. Well, only reward today, so I guess the team has a margin of error allowed today. But, probably not tomorrow.

 **Juliette:** I can't believe I just did that … what if a naughty viewer saw that?! Creepy fan art, no thanks! I sure hope I get given a spare pair of pants, if nothing else. Good thing Trevor was there, right? Heh, be it catching me before I plow headfirst into the concrete or assisting me in covering my derrière, he's always there. (Juliette pauses). Sh*t, those kids have a cool butler!

* * *

 **(Final Room)**

* * *

Chris and SARA stood in the last room of the basement, the lights in this area switched on. Chris lightly whistled the theme tune of the show while SARA was looking at a sheet of paper.

"Good thing the basement had a secret passage to the end huh?" Chuckled Chris. "Would've been awkward otherwise."

"Why would a school have secret passages? Where are we, Hogwarts?" Asked SARA.

"I sure hope not. I'd lose so many house points." Smirked Chris. "Detention pro, right here."

"Well I suppose you have to be a pro at something. Certainly not hosting." Snarked SARA.

"...What are you looking at anyway?" Asked Chris, ignoring the smart ass remark.

"Oh, nothing much." Said SARA idly.

Chris glanced at the paper.

"Why are you looking at a photo of the four useless robots?" Asked Chris. "Deciding which one to kill first?"

"No, I'm wondering which one I could date." Replied SARA.

Chris paused for a moment. He pinched himself. Then he paused again.

Chris started to laugh his ass off.

"Oh, real nice." Said SARA, rolling its eyes as it glanced back at the paper.

"Robots cannot love. Heck, you can barely even like." Snickered Chris. "And not only that but you have no laws for a robot marriage, no lovin' parts … and, frankly, no shippers."

"Oh, and you do?" Asked SARA, a sceptical expression on its screen.

"Well, some fans ship me with Courtney. I mean, it's f*cking creepy, but I still get shipped." Smirked Chris. "Let me know how the robosexual stuff goes. Maybe you guys can connect your USB slots? Ha!"

"Oh look, here comes a team. Here I thought you hated me doing your job." Said SARA. "Now, does BARA enjoy oil baths..."

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to see the first team run into the room.

"We have a winner!" Announced Chris. "After me putting up with SARA's pointless rambling for the past few minutes, I can now gladly announce that the team winning the reward is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Dirty Dropouts!"

"Damn right!" Yelled Taylor as Patrick nodded in agreement.

"Hooray! Another day until our next inevitable humiliating loss!" Cheered Yazz.

"We made good, guys." Said Trevor, nodding in satisfaction.

Peach and Fortune both cheered, jumping up and down happily. Juliette meanwhile high fived Trevor.

"Oh and look, it's today's losers!" Announced Chris cheerfully as the Sly Studiers ran in.

"Nuts! So close." Sighed Boonie. "Better luck n'xt time I guess."

"Awww!" Groaned Yorkie. "If only we'd crawled faster."

"That, and if some of us hadn't gotten distracted by shirtless boys perhaps?" Added Dale.

Lola mumbled, glancing at her shoes.

"Hey, c'mon Dale, can you _really_ blame the poor girl?" Asked Woody, giving Lola a wink.

Dale was about to speak, probably to confirm that he, indeed, could blame Lola. However Orwell spoke first.

"Chris! Can I have a replacement shirt, please?" Insisted Orwell. "It's getting chilly, and if Lola keeps getting distracted by me, well, it won't be fair to the whole team."

"It'd be fair for us." Added Patrick.

"That's a super reason to give Orwell a shirt, just saying." Added Kenny.

Chris looked at SARA, reluctant. SARA's screen showed a stern expression.

"Fiiiiine. The rules say if your cloths get damaged you get new ones of the exact same style. Easier for the audience to identify you." Relented Chris. "Everybody who has damaged clothes, stay here. Everybody else can go. Studiers, you guys get nothing. Dropouts, the game cabinets will be added to your dorm room within the next two hours."

"You can go do human stuff now." Concluded SARA. "Use the door over there to get back to the entrance of the basement."

The students did as they were told, with Juliette, Orwell and Woody staying behind for the replacement cloths.

"Peach! You stay too!" Yelled Chris.

Orwell stared … and then fainted.

"Oopsies!" Giggled Peach, covering her exposed backside. "Them lasers, huh?"

Taylor stared at Peach, and made a scoff of disgust.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wonder if they'll be given Polybius…)**

 **Patrick:** The prize was games. I'm a gamer. How else could this have ended? Now, time to play the games … probably a bunch of pungent unicorn diarrhoea, the childhood crushing crown jewel of sh*ttiness. I don't believe in unicorns and soon I won't believe in hope either. You know what, fuck, we should have just thrown this one after all! Urrrrgh!

 **Fortune:** Ah, this takes me back. Grandpa collects arcade game cabinets and when I was a little girl I used to love playing them. Whenever I'd stay at his house for a period of time I'd try to get the high score on everything. Ah, good times. (Fortune face-palms and yells out in anguish). Urrgh! Depth! Why?!

 **Orwell:** (He is now wearing a new shirt, identical to his old one). Well, we lost … but I guess you know that unless you have amnesia. Anyway! So, sucks to lose but at least it's only for a reward that, really, I'd not have enjoyed much anyway. I've learned three things today. First, if I lose my shirt Lola gets distracted, meaning I guess I'm the new Justin? Heh! Second, reflection puzzles are not easy so I better brush up on them in case it gets reused. And third … (Orwell starts freaking out) Peach's ass! Damn! ...Eek! Peach's ass! Armageddon ass! (Orwell whimpers)

 **Yorkie:** (She sips some tea). Truthfully, I think we could have done a bit better if we'd been more careful. A lot of time was lost by Woody and Orwell losing their shirts, so … hopefully Boonie will be less clumsy tomorrow. I'd rather not take the fall for it.

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers Dorm Building)**

* * *

With the challenge over and the ruined clothing replaced the members of the losing team were all relaxing, kicking back after the searing light beams had caused such trouble. Currently Roana sat at a table, sipping a bottle of bud light beer.

"After a hearty failure, there's nothing better than drowning my sorrows in booze." Said Roana in content.

"Spare me a drink?" Asked Woody. "Today sucked, and I wanna forget it."

"Well, I'd be more inclined to share if you'd not punched me." Replied Roana.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go work out so that this won't happen again tomorrow." Shrugged Woody as he walked away.

Roana watched Woody go, and then shrugged to herself, smiling as she continued to enjoy her drink.

On the sofa Kenny, Orwell and Lola were all hanging out. Currently Kenny and Lola were comforting Orwell.

"Don't feel too bad Orwell." Said Lola, smiling.

"Yeah, we'll win the next one, super easy." Assured Kenny.

"It's not that that's got me like this." Admitted Orwell. "It was only reward."

"Oh? Then what was it?" Asked Lola.

"Peach! Her Armageddon ass! Worse than terror titties!" Squeaked Orwell hopelessly.

"Well, like, a good thing she's not on our team isn't it, silly goose?" Giggled Kenny. "Like, four out of ten behind, darlings."

"This is getting weird." Said Lola, standing up. "I'm off to get some coffee. Want me to bring you guys anything back?"

"Soda please." Requested Orwell.

"Surprise me." Winked Kenny. "Preferably with pineapple juice."

"If you know what it is, how is is a surprise?" Asked Orwell.

"I'm just being silly." Giggled Kenny.

Lola chuckled, walking out the doors of the dorm.

Nearby, Dale leaned against the wall watching the trio.

"Hmmmm, they might be a problem..." Noted Dale quietly. "...Got it."

In the corner Yorkie sat against the wall reading a book while Boonie was tinkering with a new sort of invention.

"Sucks th't we lost today." Said Boonie. "Really thought we had it, y'know?"

"Yeah, it is a big shame." Said Yorkie meekly. "I … guess we'll have to try harder tomorrow, huh…?"

"Eeyup. Might even be elimination tomorrow." Said Boonie, looking anxious as he worked on his device, before lowering his voice. "Put any thought into what I said about voting for Woody? I know Roana would be up for it."

"Well, it's certainly an idea." Replied Yorkie. "But, sounds _really_ risky."

"So is keeping him in and you getting punched." Said Boonie, looking concerned.

"...I guess we'll see how it goes tomorrow." Said Yorkie eventually. "So, um, what are you working on?"

"Oh, just something I like to call rocket boots." Chuckled Boonie. "Fast speed, and no loss in stamina. Perf'ct for a runnin' challenge."

"Um, will they explode?" Asked Yorkie.

"No, they will _not_." Insisted Boonie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: How very studious!)**

 **Boonie:** I may've have a few hiccups so far, but I got some really neat stuff planned. Soon'r or lat'r, my gadgets are g'nna really help us out in a key moment, you'll see.

 **Dale:** I need to get rid of one of those three, and quick. They'll f*ck everything up. Tomorrow, the plan goes into action, and since I agreed to work with them they won't suspect me. (Dale giggles). Why, they'll die and they'll _die_ and they'll _**die**_! ...Just kidding, but for real, one of them is dead in this game.

 **Yorkie:** Honestly, Boonie may have a good point but I do not wish for Woody to go out yet. Um, see, I … _**really**_ suck at challenges in general, so if the toughest guy in the game stays on the team we'll be more likely to win and I'll be less likely to have my petite, well, petiteness become a problem for me. Thing is, who else would I target? At least I have the idol, thank goodness.

 **Kenny:** (He takes a sip of pineapple juice). Ah, makes life worth living. When I win the million I'm taking Wendy and I on a vacation to Hawaii. I love pineapple, she loves sharks ... I tell you sweeties, it's the perfect plan.

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

The game cabinets had been delivered, which gave the team three choices on what to play if they ever felt like it. Dynamite Dux, Pacman and Gauntlet had all been set up, and best of all did not require any coins to play. Currently Patrick was playing on the Pacman cabinet, while Taylor stood by watching him.

"Ah, Pacman, one of the first gaming examples of enemies that all act differently and work as a team. It looks complex, but it's really simple in coding as were most games of its era. All you do is eat. Eat and eat and eat. And when you can eat no more it's onto the next level to keep on eating. I guess Pacman was Yoshi before the dinosaur even existed. Then again, I don't know if Yoshi ever ate ghosts cause he's too much of a chicken sh*t to enter a ghost house." Muttered Patrick. "Not a bad game by any means, but one that _**will**_ f*ck you over if you've not got a good strategy in place."

"...Pacman is one hungry motherf*cker." Noted Taylor. "Reminds me of somebody else I know."

Taylor jerked a thumb towards Peach who was sitting on the sofa, happily eating a slice of cake.

"I can see that." Agreed Patrick. "Ok, a few pellets left … _**F*CK**_!"

Patrick had been boxed in by Blinky and Pinky and lost his last life. He had failed to beat the high score set by Chris.

"Chris is better than me? ...No, that is _**not**_ gonna happen! I'm doing this until I beat that score." Muttered Patrick, starting the game up again.

"I bet he probably had SARA do it for him." Shrugged Taylor. "Who gives a f*ck, just a game. This one looks easy."

Patrick paused for a moment, ad then quit the game.

"Ok, you try it then if you're so confident." Smirked Patrick.

Taylor stepped up and started the game. In the timeframe of thirty seconds she lost all her lives.

"Urgh! Piece of sh*t!" Yelled Taylor, kicking the game cabinet. "F*ck this, I'm going to bed!"

Taylor stormed off, having had her first rage-quit over a game. Patrick shrugged and returned to what he had been doing.

Peach watched Taylor walk past her and gave a cheerful smile.

"Hi Taylor, want some cake?" Offered Peach.

"F*ck off! Your ass is not cute, it's disgusting!" Barked Taylor, kicking the door of a bedroom open and then slamming it behind her.

"...I guess she really doesn't like Pacman. Whoa, I don't either! We have so much in common!" Exclaimed Peach.

Over at a table Yazz and Fortune were playing a simple game of cards.

"Three fives." Said Fortune.

"Pair of queens and a pair of twos." Smirked Yazz. "Still, wish they had executioners in this card deck."

"A card shark and a death gimmick? Awww." Groaned Fortune.

Yazz raised an eyebrow, but grinned as she leaned closer to Fortune with a wide, sincere smile.

"I have a cool idea for us both." Said Yazz eagerly. "We've been cool together since the start … but, how about we make this official? Us two and Juliette, a trio! Your thoughts, Miss Falls?"

"So … you guys will be doing the strategy and everything complex, right?" Asked Fortune.

"I'd say so, yep-yep." Nodded Yazz.

"Then I am in! Can't be having a gimmick act like a strat-bot. It just does not happen." Declared Fortune.

Yazz could only giggle.

Outside of the dorm building and sitting on the steps of the doorway were Juliette and Trevor, talking about the challenge.

"Feels good to win." Said Juliette cheerfully. "Hope tomorrow's immunity challenge is even tougher!"

"Tough for the other team, you mean?" Smirked Trevor.

"That too. Oh, but what about Roana? You like her, right?" Smirked Juliette.

"I do, but only as a friend. Boys and girls can be close without any romantic action." Chuckled Trevor. "Not that many people watching the show tend to know that."

"Truth!" Giggled Juliette. "...Oh, by the way, thanks for what you did back there in the challenge. If the other team saw me, well, I think I may have probably died of embarrassment and shame."

"Don't mention it, it's cool." Assured Trevor. "I never expected you to be so nervous of nudity."

"Is it that strange? The idea of people seeing me like that and ogling at me … well, it terrifies me." Shuddered Juliette. "But, no need for frowns! I saw a solid block on the roof of the school, that I intend to use as anchorage so that I can bungee jump off of the roof, and also I don't think anybody wants to vote me off! In the words of Disney's Dodger, why should I worry?"

"Why indeed. Maybe the possibility of injury?" Chuckled Trevor.

"Does not compute!" Said Juliette with a cheeky grin. "Say, would you say we're officially allied?"

"I'd agree with that." Confirmed Trevor.

"F*ck yeah!" Cheered Juliette. "I'm sure Yazz will be happy to hear that. The more the merrier."

Trevor nodded in agreement, looking thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Broken arms deter nobody!)**

 **Patrick:** After a bit of effort, I beat the high score … and then, I got this from the machine. (Patrick holds up a piece of paper). A clue to the idol. Heheh. It says that 'the idol is somewhere cold and meaty'. Clearly, the freezer in the mess hall. I'm in no rush, so I'll rest now and then first thing tomorrow I'll go grab it. Besides, if I went off to get it right now it may look, urgh, suspicious as it's getting late. These guys are hardly Metal Gear worthy, but I'd rather not be on anybody's radar right now. Piles of sh*t. Hmm, I wonder though … will beating the high scores of the other games give me clues to the other idols? Well, I am **The** Nerd for the job.

 **Yazz:** Three is a magic number, but four is the number of death, in China. I should know, with a Chinese daddy and all, so my goal is clear … find somebody to be my number four hero! Of the candidates I have, eehhh … I'll sleep on it, kay?

 **Trevor:** Ok, so … I potentially have Patrick and Taylor on one side if I boot Peach, and I'd have Fortune and Yazz on the other. I'd have Juliette either way, but … hmm, all comes down to who each side wants gone. With everybody getting serious and branching out, I better be careful. I doubt I'd go home for underplaying, but overplaying … might be a different story. Plus, the kids made me agree to a bet that if I did not make the merge I have to let them give me a makeover … if nothing else, I have my personal motivation, eh?

 **Taylor:** Well, I'm starting to think this win was not worth it. (Taylor scoffs). But, I'm all set for tomorrow. Patrick's making deals and sh*t, so I can ride off of that and work on the next 'poor lesson'. Let's see how Peach likes having nothing to eat! Frankly, I'll be doing her a favour if you think about it. (Taylor snickers).

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

In the Principles Office Chris was ready to give the outro to the episode. SARA stood by, showing highlights of the episode on its screen.

"And so the Dropouts are this episode's winners, rewarded with a game set that frankly not many of them are going to enjoy! Haha!" Cackled Chris. "But tomorrow more is going to be at stake than just some video games, because somebody else will be sent to the Mines! I can hardly wait to find out who it will be, and just what arguments and dealings will lead to it happening! But before that … will Woody's 'rules' make the game too hard for even him? Will Yorkie's cuteness exploiting keep her safe for the long haul? What plan does devious Dale have in mind for the Kenny, Lola and Orwell trio? Will Taylor continue her plan to mistreat Peach with the 'poor lessons'? Will Trevor keep his good spot, or blunder and lose it all? Will Fortune show more accidental hidden depths, to her likely chagrin? And who's gonna be the next student expelled?! Find out next time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques."

"And if we're lucky, nobody will expose themselves next time either." Added SARA.

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Sanjay and Finneas had made slow progress down the tunnel to the east of the center area. The battery had been left behind until further notice and now the two of them were heading forth, holding wooden poles and poking ahead of them to try and trigger traps from a safe distance.

"This is pretty slow going." Admitted Sanjay.

"Yes, it is. But, it's better to be cautious than trigger a nasty trap. If we run into things without knowing what lies ahead, both of us are gonna be worse off." Replied Finneas.

"Yeah, I get that, but I like life in the fast lane." Shrugged Sanjay. "I dunno, the way I see it, we're some of the first few here so we might as well work quick with our 'head start'. Maybe it'll make it easier for the future boots, but they won't know the mine layout like we do."

"You seem to be seeing the positive of being voted off early." Noted Finneas.

"I like to consider myself an optimist when it suits me." Declared Sanjay.

"You, optimistic?" Chuckled Finneas.

"Yeah, I guess words like fabulous, super, gorgeous and fashionable suit me better, don't they." Agreed Sanjay in faux seriousness.

"You really act like such a gay stereotype." Said Finneas, chuckling a little.

"I embrace my stereotype." Winked Sanjay. "I mean, I have to put on a good show, do I not? Oh, watch your step."

Sanjay pointed to a tripwire on the ground.

"Well spotted." Complimented Finneas. "Ok, we'd better carefully step over it."

"Or just deactivate it." Added Sanjay. "If we stand back, what's the harm?"

"True." Agreed Finneas.

The duo stood back and Finneas hit the tripwire with the pole. Instantly a pit opened up inches from them, making Sanjay shriek and jump backwards in alarm. A moment later the pit trap closed back up and a click was heard, signalling it was now deactivated.

"That's one less trap to worry about. Excellent." Said Finneas, picking the wooden pole back up. "Come on screamer. I think we have a little more energy in us for progress before we have to rest."

"Oh, _I'm_ a screamer? And just how would you know that, pervert?" Scoffed Sanjay.

"Not funny." Said Finneas flatly.

"Yeah, I guess it really wasn't." Admitted Sanjay. "...Oh hey, what are these?"

Sanjay reached down and picked up a few coin shaped objects. They looked like casino chips with Chris' face on them.

"Better keep them. They look important." Suggested Finneas.

"Can do." Said Sanjay pocketing them. "Um … say, do you hear the sound of running?"

The duo were silent, and then slowly turned back. Something was running towards them.

"AAARGGH!" Shrieked Sanjay, pushing Finneas forth and trying to run, before tripping over. "Help!"

A few seconds later Asa ran up, panting a little.

"Finally! I've been looking for you two everywhere!" Exclaimed Asa.

"Why the sudden emotion?" Inquired Finneas as he got up, briefly giving Sanjay a dirty look.

"I lost Arthur. He fell down a pit trap; have you guys seen him?" Asked Asa, looking concerned.

"I'm afraid not." Replied Finneas. "But I'll keep an eye out."

"Cool." Nodded Asa. "Say, until we find him can I travel with you guys? Safety in numbers and it'd be three people and three idols, so no trouble would arise."

"I am very much in favour of safety in numbers." Supplied Sanjay.

"I'll bet." Muttered Finneas. "Sure, not a problem. But this is only for the short term."

"I expected nothing more." Assured Asa. "So, what now?"

"...We might as well just rest." Decided Finneas as he settled down.

Asa and Sanjay agreed with this and so the trio began to settle down in the mineshaft tunnel.

"...Seriously Sanjay? Pushing me to what you thought was dangerous?" Frowned Finneas.

Finneas lay down and closed his eyes, not wishing to say or hear anymore. Sanjay just looked away, a look of shame on his face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A push in the wrong direction.)**

 **Sanjay:** Eheheh, yeah … I probably shouldn't do that again, huh? (Sanjay sighs). Distinctly not fabulous…

 **Finneas:** Admittedly, I'm not seriously mad, but I'd rather he not try something like that if we came across something like The Beast at any point. If he did, well, we'll have to hope we shan't see what I'd do, won't we?

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie had made her way through windy, twisty tunnels and had marked the walls with dollar signs as she went. It was like some kind of maze, possibly a puzzle in itself. But to the casino gal's relief she soon came out into an open area. Her spirits were raised further when she saw the monkey bars that, presumably, were the ones that the clue had mentioned.

"Yes!" Cheered Goldie. "Finally, some luck!"

Goldie approached the monkey bars, looking over the edge of the pit. Below was what at first glance seemed to be lava of all things, but a more focused gaze showed to actually be hot sauce.

"Yeah, lava or hot sauce, I do **not** want to fall into that." Muttered Goldie. "Mmm, so tired right now … anything else useful here?"

Goldie saw a small tunnel leading away to a door. She approached it wearily and tried to open it, but it seemed to be locked.

"Maybe it needs a key? I'll get it tomorrow." Decided Goldie, as she sat down and then curled up at the side of the tunnel. "Time to dream. Sweet dreams. Sweet dreams of the other preps screaming, mmmm..."

Within a few moments, Goldie was snoozing.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Though Goldie did not know it, another human was rather near her position. Past the locked door and then another door beyond that, Arthur was still looking for a way out of his room and, so far, still had not had any success. He looked very worried as one of the flashlights had run out of battery power, and the second was almost out of it as well.

"Flashlight is almost dead! Come on Arthur, look harder!" Yelled Arthur at himself.

But with a sigh, Arthur sat down.

"Looks like I'll be alone in the dark." Gulped Arthur, almost in resignation. "History repeats..."

Arthur picked up a pebble and threw it at the wall. It hit a poster, passing through it and beyond it. Arthur slowly began to grin.

"Oh _yeah_." Smirked Arthur.

Arthur made his way over to the poster and tore it down. Behind it was a lever which Arthur gripped and pulled. A click sounded, and the door opened. With a triumphant laugh Arthur ran through it and into the next room.

"Well … now this is something." Noted Arthur.

The room was mostly empty, and lacked much decoration besides some crystals in the walls. However, Arthur could see two spare flashlight batteries on a small crate nearby and three casino chips.

"Why would casino chips be here?" Asked Arthur to himself.

Most important to Arthur however was a pedestal in the centre of the room. It seemed to very faintly glow, and on it was a scrap of parchment and also a flat square object. Arthur picked it up and saw that it was a metallic square with Chef Hatchet's face on it. After pocketing it he looked at the parchment.

 _-One of two twins. Use it on the Sublevel 2 gate, and become a step closer to gold.-_

"Looks like things are turning around." Noted Arthur. "I know where I'm heading next."

Arthur looked at the closed door ahead. A lever was next to it, therefore showing he was in no danger of being locked in.

"I'll do that tomorrow. Rest now." Yawned Arthur.

Arthur lay down off to the side of the room and got comfy.

"I wonder how Asa is doing?" Was the last thing Arthur said before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sly Studiers:** Boonie, Dale, Kenny, Lola, Orwell, Roana, Woody, Yorkie's

 **Dirty Dropouts:** Fortune, Juliette, Patrick, Peach, Taylor, Trevor, Yazz

 **Mines of Rebirth:** Finneas, Goldie, Arthur, Asa, Sanjay

* * *

That does it for episode six! A bit slower paced than I had expected it to end up, and the challenge was not as fun as I hoped, but overall I like how this ep came out. Good interactions, the plot moves forward a few steps and some new alliances. Huzzah! But slow pace or not, next episode will certainly be a lot more dramatic than this one. Then again, I guess 99% of the time elimination eps are more interesting than reward eps, right? Stay tuned for more!

* * *

 **Next Time:** It's a tournament bracket of King of the Hill! Propane, not included.


	14. CH 7, PT 1: School Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Hey guys! So, update … emotionally, I feel better now than I have in quite a while. Hoping it sticks this time. But either way, things are getting more or less back to normal now … normal for me anyway. So, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I have a good idea where to go with TDL3 once I get back to that, so hopefully you guys will enjoy the next few eps of that. Now, I did just say 'once I get back to that', and after some thought … I've decided that I will be sticking with CvC until the eleventh episode comes to an end. Given my typing speed, current good mood and simply how good an idea I have of where I am going with this story, this shouldn't take as long as it may seem, even with my doorstopper word count shtick. That's about all the news and such I have to report, so on with the chapter!

King of the Hill … Queen of the Pit, perhaps?

* * *

The morning sun shone down onto the Maclean Academy and the forest that surrounded it. However, in spite of the sunshine there was also a bit of a rain shower going on. Nothing too stormy, but enough that it was noticeable. Chris stood on the steps of the Maclean Academy holding an umbrella while SARA stood beside him, some rain dripping down its screen.

"If only you were not water proof." Sighed Chris.

"I was built to be waterproof and rust resistant." Stated SARA. "I become moreso these things once Patsy rebuilt me."

"In future seasons, I will never cast people who could repair you ." Muttered Chris. "How long is the rain going to last?"

"Scanners indicate … probably until about an hour or so after the challenge is over." Stated SARA.

" _Awesooome_! Haha! Today's challenge is gonna be great!" Smirked Chris, looking eager.

"Of course it is, it was my idea." Agreed SARA.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Muttered Chris.

With that, Chris faced the camera and threw up his arms grandly, ready to start the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Cliques VS Cliques, some of our students showed off new sides of themselves that can only mean fights and ratings down the line. Nice! On the Studiers Yorkie it seems that is a bit of a schemer, ready to use her alleged cuteness to survive. Dale read Lola's idol clue using a loophole and found the Nerd's Idol which he gave to Yorkie. Orwell tried to balance his gameplay with a rather goofy and odd crush on Lola, and Roana showed how good she is at smuggling due to all the beer she has." Exclaimed Chris grandly.

"You didn't check any of them." Said SARA flatly.

"Hey, she passed the background check." Shrugged Chris. "Even Dale did, just barely, so it's cool. Now, over on the Dropouts Peach showed how ungodly and obliviously annoying she is which has led Taylor to give her poor lessons, including withholding food from her! Whoa! Meanwhile Patrick demanded Trevor to eliminate Peach, but Trevor is reluctant. Also, Juliette and Yazz hit it off, bonding over their love of danger and death, while Fortune, I dunno, tried to act like the second coming of our past casting failures?"

"Translation, the Dropouts are a clusterf*ck." Concluded SARA.

"They sure are!" Laughed Chris. "For the challenge it was down into the blackout basement of the main school building for a reflective light puzzle! Each team had to reflect a searing beam of light between mirrors to open the way forward. We saw tripping, burning, rising tempers and a few campers had their clothes ruined! Poor Juliette! Haha! But in the end, the Dropouts were the winners of the episode and won three arcade game cabinets to enjoy."

"Taylor sure didn't." Chuckled SARA.

"Indeed not! But Patrick did, beating my high score earning himself a cool clue to an idol that is already taken. His anger will be all the consolation I need for him beating my score." Snickered Chris.

"You used save-states." Said SARA flatly.

Chris did not respond to this, just returning to smiling for the camera.

"Anyway! Fifteen are still in school, and by the end of the day we'll be left with fourteen! Nobody wants it to be them, so let's see whose plans and hard work flop the most! Haha! Now, can Kenny lead his alliance to the next episode, win or lose the challenge? Will Roana show up to the challenge drunk _again_? Does Boonie have a gadget that might make all the difference? Will Taylor be able to crush Peach under her foot as she wants? Will Juliette cheat death? Will Trevor eliminate Peach as Patrick wants, or will he go against The Nerd? And who will be the next person voted off?! Find out right now on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!" Exclaimed Chris eagerly.

"...Hmm, this rain is starting to annoy me now." Frowned SARA, using a sponge to wipe its screen.

"Same." Muttered Chris.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Arthur stirred. He yawned, stretching as he woke up, and soon got to his feet to start the new day.

"Hmm, looks like I'm still alone." Noted Arthur. "No big deal, I'm sure I'll find somebody soon. Time to get started!"

Arthur pulled the lever and the door blocking the way opening. He instantly spotted Goldie.

"...I didn't mean _that_ fast." Said Arthur, blinking. "Ah well, company is company."

Arthur then paused for a moment.

"Ok, shaking her awake … how would Goldie react to that?" Asked Arthur to himself. "Maybe I should just wait a few minutes?"

Arthur sat on a rock and waited. As he waited, he spotted a piece of parchment slightly covered by rocks. He pulled it out and looked over it.

- _To get through this door, take the plunge by the pit trap found beyond the boulder on sublevel 1-_

"I guess that would have been relevant a day ago." Noted Arthur. "Not anymore."

Goldie started to stir and then yawned. She stretched out, sitting up. She then spotted Arthur and yelped.

"Arthur! Where the hell did you come from?!" Demanded Goldie.

"I fell down a pit trap. It came out back that way." Stated Arthur, jerking a thumb behind him.

"Find anything useful?" Asked Goldie slyly.

"Can't say that I did, no." Lied Arthur. "Well, except a bunch of casino chips at least. Not sure why."

"Oh, there's a slot machine a ways back over yonder. You can use the chips to get a spin of it, and if all symbols match then you get a clue to help you out here." Explained Goldie.

"Oh, neat. Did you get a clue?" Asked Arthur curiously.

"Nope, darn shame too." Lied Goldie.

Arthur did not buy Goldie's lie, but did not press her. Instead he glanced at the monkey bars.

"Hmmm … if we could get on top of those it'd make things a lot easier. If we have to transport some kind of key item across the gap … dropping it would be a big issue." Frowned Arthur.

"Maybe we'll have to find some way to make a bridge?" Suggested Goldie.

"Seems like it." Agreed Arthur. "Oh! What's that over there?"

On the other side of the gap was a stone pedestal. A star indent was formed into it.

"Ok, looks like we'll have to look for a star." Said Arthur to himself.

"We? This game is every man or women for themselves." Said Goldie, sneering.

"Hey, if you wanna get lost and alone in the dark with nobody to help you, don't let me stop you." Sneered Arthur right back.

"...Fine, teeth clenched teamwork it is." Relented Goldie. "So, guess I'll take you to the slot machine and we'll see what clues we can get."

"Lead the way." Nodded Arthur. "...Say, what sublevel are we on? How did you get down here?"

"I fell down a lousy pit." Grumbled Goldie. "No idea what sublevel this is."

"We have so much in common." Chuckled Arthur.

"Shut your face." Scoffed Goldie.

Arthur gave a playful shrug as he followed Goldie in the twisty tunnels, following the path with the marked walls.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I doubt even a monkey could do the monkey bars, blasted things.)**

 **Arthur:** I'm pretty sure Goldie was lying to me … but, I can't judge as I lied to her too. I'd rather not risk her taking the Chef Hatchet Square thing off of me, as I need this to get back in the game … and hope that my secret hasn't become common knowledge. (Arthur shivers). I may not trust her at all, but … well, bad company is better than no company when you're in a big cave system and have a phobia of caves. Guess we'll see how it goes.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Sanjay woke up and got to his feet. Finneas and Asa were still asleep.

"Hmmmm … wonder if I could mess with them a little for an awkward wake-up?" Grinned Sanjay.

Sanjay thought this over and then shook his head.

"Fun, but it would really hurt my chances." Decided Sanjay. "Plus, Finneas is possibly still pissed off at me for the whole 'shoving him towards alleged danger to save my own skin' thing."

Sanjay picked up his flashlight and shone it ahead.

"Hmm, I can see a room. Well, maybe I'll impress these two if I, Sanjay Raj, can solve the next puzzle. After all, I am very great, so how hard could it be?" Smirked Sanjay, lightly snickering.

Sanjay walked off, leaving his two allies behind. He soon entered the next room. An elevator was nearby and two tunnels led off from either side. With a grin Sanjay approached the elevator.

"Down to sublevel four huh?" Chuckled Sanjay. "Nice!"

Sanjay then frowned.

"Oh crap, it can only be activated from sublevel four? That bites balls!" Muttered Sanjay. "Fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine. What else is there in here?"

Aside from some rations placed on a barrel there was also a sword on the wall. Placed on two hooks for support, the sword had a shiny, golden handle shaped like a dragon, and the blade was sharp, silvery and had something inscribed on it.

- _Heavenly Twinkle_ -

"It's a sword … called Heavenly Twinkle?" Said Sanjay flatly.

Sanjay snickered.

"I approve!" Declared Sanjay. "Oh hey, what's this?"

A tag was attached to the sword, and this is what it said.

- _This sword will not help you overcome any puzzles_ -

"...Eh, whatever, it's a cool keepsake and this way I can just scare off anything that comes near me. Heheheh, oh man this is great!" Smirked Sanjay, taking the sword off of it's holders.

Click.

Gas started to fill into the room. With a yelp, Sanjay quickly put the sword back into position. The gas turned off.

"Ok, ok, got the message." Muttered Sanjay. "Sure hope that was laughing gas and not cyanide."

"What's that about cyanide?" Asked Finneas as he and Asa entered the room.

"Oh, this sword. I want it." Explained Sanjay. "But when it gets taken from the hook things holding it, gas gets released."

Finneas looked over the tag.

"It's not gonna help us." Stated Finneas. "Let's just ignore it."

"No way! I want it!" Insisted Sanjay. "Besides, I love swords. Take that as you will, heheh. Besides, I won't freak out if I am armed and dangerous, right?"

"Looks simple enough. Just find something of a similar weight and shape to weigh it down." Suggested Asa. "Later though. Let's check out one of the other passages."

"Or better yet, that elevator." Added Finneas. "The deeper we go, the more idols we're gonna come into contact with."

"It's not working. It's down at Sublevel 4 right now, and it can only be activated from there." Said Sanjay, looking over the sword thoughtfully. "Think a wooden pole would work here?"

"Ok then Asa, left or right?" Asked Finneas, ignoring the question.

"How about right?" Shrugged Asa. "Or not, I don't really mind."

"Ok, right it is. You coming Sanjay?" Asked Finneas.

"Once I get this sword, sure." Said Sanjay, looking over the wooden pole and considering if it was going to work or not.

"Ok, catch up quickly." Said Finneas, walking away down the tunnel. "If you get lost or scared, or probably both, just yell for help and we'll come get you."

"I'm not that easy to scare." Said Sanjay confidently.

"Boo." Said Asa in monotone.

Now holding his heart, Sanjay continued looking over the sword, muttering to himself in fearful annoyance.

"Be safe." Said Asa, before following after Finneas. "Wait for me!"

The two left into the dark tunnel, their flashlights' illumination gradually going out of sight. Sanjay watched them go, and then got back to work.

* * *

 **(Confessional: An enviable sword.)**

 **Sanjay:** I may be a coward, but if I'm a coward holding a weapon it'll be less of an issue. I may be scared of guns, maces, flails, chainsaws, darts and … a sh*tload of weapons in general, but not swords for some reason. Heh, I'm gonna look so _hot_ , like a knight or something … once I figure out how to get it off the hooks without releasing the gas! I don't care if it's cyanide, laughing gas or Owen's farts, all three of those things are terrible and I do _not_ want!

 **Asa:** Sublevel 4 huh? Hmmm … maybe Arthur is down there? There, or Sublevel 3? Actually, just how deep is this cave? Yep, it's happened … I'm starting to not feel totally stoic, just mostly stoic. But can you blame me? I'm concerned.

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

Woody was up and about, making the most of the rainy morning. Naturally this meant a good work-out out in the rain. Currently he was doing one-arm push-ups, swapping arms every two minutes. As he worked out Yorkie watched him from behind a tree.

"Oooo, I want to talk to him … but I can't risk it!" Gulped Yorkie. "What if I'd be the first person he's seen today?"

The thought of a punch to the gut kept Yorkie hidden. She watched quietly, waiting until it was sure to be safe. As she did so FARA walked by, a packet of potato chips in hand. Woody saw the robot and then got up, giving it a good and hard punch to the screen, making the robot drop its chips.

"My chips!" Wailed FARA, trying to pick up all that it had dropped.

"Nothing personal. Just rules." Said Woody with a chuckle, going back to working out.

Yorkie sighed in relief, now feeling safe enough to make her way over to her tank built team-mate.

"Good morning Woody." Greeted Yorkie.

"Sup." Said Woody, acknowledging Yorkie. "What's up?"

"Well, I-." Began Yorkie.

"Oh, wait, hold that thought. Could you sit on my back while I do push-ups?" Requested Woody. "A little extra weight on me makes me stronger, and look better. You're not too big anyway, so it's cool right?"

Yorkie shrugged, going along with this and sat on Woody's back. She presently began to go up and down as Woody kept doing push-ups.

"So, what's on your mind? Me?" Smirked Woody, the push-ups not winding him at all.

"Well, in a sense, yes." Confirmed Yorkie.

"Heh, still got it." Chuckled Woody. "Oh, yeah."

"I was just wondering … your rules. Why?" Asked Yorkie.

"I don't want an easy victory." Said Woody, looking cocky. "People love watching me succeed."

"I'm _sure_ they do, but, um … any chance you might accept a suggestion for a rule?" Asked Yorkie, trying to keep her balance as Woody swapped arms for the push-ups.

"Depends what it is. The harder, the better." Smirked Woody.

"Oh, it's hard, for you." Assured Yorkie. "How about, um, you say something nice to each of your team mates every day? One compliment per person?"

"Sorry, no can do." Said Woody, shaking his head. "It just cannot be done."

"Why though?" Sighed Yorkie.

"Duh! It's not gonna make the game hard for me! If people like me they will not vote for me, and then my win will not be satisfying at all. And would you rob the viewers of a good, hard battle to the finale?" Asked Woody, chuckling. "Sorry, any rule I have must cause the game to be hard for me, not be simply hard for me to pull off, like division or something. I gotta show off. Can't let the audience not get the full, hot Woody experience."

"Well, I know Boonie is considering voting for you already." Admitted Yorkie, looking at the clouds. "Can't say I don't exactly see why."

Woody leapt to his feet, sending Yorkie flying with a yell.

"Yes! Finally, some actual challenge!" Cheered Woody, pumping his fists. "Heh, bring it on! Oh, yeah!"

Woody cheered again and jogged off, continuing his workout for the challenge. Yorkie watched him go, stuck in a tree.

"Well, I tried." Shrugged Yorkie. "...Worst part is he's right, he _is_ kinda hot."

Yorkie glanced around.

"Could somebody help me get down?" Called Yorkie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Do a flip!)**

 **Woody:** Finally, people are on my case. Heh, time for my favourite part … the _chase_! Time to really get into the thick of it. I mean, sure, I _could_ play safe and lie low … but just cause I can, doesn't mean I should, you know? I'm not a wuss! I'm awesome! Ergo, I play awesome! But Yorkie had a point, I should have more rules … the challenge from the two rules I have … it's not _enough_. Hmmm… (Woody looks thoughtful and then fist pumps). Ha! Got it! New rule; I can only use my right arm and hand during a challenge. None of that leftie sh*t!

 **Yorkie:** I would have said more to Woody, but the thing is … I _can't_ let myself speak up too much in one day. If I do, nobody is gonna buy the cute plan. Shy cuties are not known for being talkative after all. It's early days, with the weaker players getting voted for. I've seen how this works, so I'm laying very low right now; the idol only works one time, and I want to keep it … also, whoa, either Woody is strong as a Minotaur, or I weigh as much as a twig…

* * *

Dale sat on the roof of the Sly Studiers dorm room, chewing some gum. He didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by the light rainfall.

"Wonder if we'll be getting lightning." Pondered Dale.

Dale looked down at the ground and spotted Kenny and Orwell walking by, chattering.

"One of those two, or the other one, is getting struck, that's for sure." Chuckled Dale. "Just gotta be careful how I do it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rain, rain, rain.)**

 **Dale:** Ok, I'm not letting those three reach the next round together. Orwell and Lola sicken me, and Kenny … ick. Plus, strong trio this early? Uh oh! Now, the plan ... it's actually really simple. Yep! See, I just have to direct the majority of the votes towards Yorkie and make sure she plays her idol, so that the rest of the votes can take out one of the 'golden trio'. Ergo, I'm down one loathsome c*nt and an idol is gone. Yay! Happy day! (Dale winks, almost sparkling). Now, I just have to hope Woody won't f*ck everything up. Oh Woody, you sly dog! Always p*ssing people off with your bullsh*t! (Dale giggles, before stabbing a rock into the confessional wall). Knock it off. Now.

* * *

Dale sat quietly for a few minutes longer. Soon though he was joined by Lola, who sat down next to him.

"You like rain too?" Asked Lola, glancing upwards.

"I don't hate it." Replied Dale. "I prefer hail though."

"I wonder if the rain means something. Some stormy drama? A shower of votes?" Mused Lola.

"I'd guess a slippery challenge." Suggested Dale. "Could be fun!"

"Oh, you like the challenges?" Asked Lola, interested.

"Well, not as much as Woody and Kenny do, but I'll give it my all. I might be a shortie, but I'm a toughie, rest assured." Said Dale, winking.

"I had assumed you were tougher than you looked, being on the Jock team and all." Nodded Lola.

"I play hockey." Lied Dale. "Sooooo, why all the social behavior, hmm? You _like_ me, eh?"

"Well, you are cute." Giggled Lola. "But, I fancy Orwell, myself."

"Aw, am I not hot enough?" Teased Dale. "So, I hear I'm in an alliance with you and your golden boys?"

"Yeah, I guess Kenny and Woody got talking and the five of us got pulled together. I'll admit, it's a tad awkward not knowing much of anything about an ally." Chuckled Lola awkwardly. "But, we'll be safe for three rounds at the utter worst, so we have time."

"True, true. So, anything you wish to know about me?" Asked Dale. "I'll tell anything if _you_ tell me one itty bitty thing; is Orwell your main ally?"

"He's to me what Woody is to you." Winked Lola.

"Eww, no! I don't wanna bang Woody!" Exclaimed Dale with exaggerated gagging.

Lola just giggled lightly.

"So, we can talk personal later, but I was wondering who you might want as a target today? Gotta be somebody on the outs, of course, but between the three of them it shouldn't be hard to make a choice, I feel." Said Lola, all professional like.

"Easy choice. Yorkie. She's the weakest person on the team by far. At least Boonie has some muscle and Roana is flexible." Said Dale, casually shrugging.

"Well, I did kinda want to get to know her better … but, team pragmatism comes first." Agreed Lola. "I'll see if I can run it by the others soon. Before that, I gotta head to the kitchen."

"Oh, having an early breakfast?" Asked Dale, feigning ignorance.

"You could say that." Said Lola, before smirking. "I do need a drink though, as I am _thirsty_. Heehee!"

With a handshake, the two parted ways. Once Lola was gone Dale shuddered.

"Freak." Scoffed Dale.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eager beaver. Eager for wood.)**

 **Lola:** (She sips from a mug of coffee). Big alliance going great, and now to go grab that idol. I guess I should have earlier, but … eheheh, boys and alliances and alliances with boys, right? They kept me busy. Well, nice to talk with Dale more. He seems alright. Not as sure about Woody, but he's good for challenges. As for Yorkie … I mean, I guess eliminating her now makes choosing her over Finneas a little pointless, but both would need to get voted off eventually anyway. I'm finding myself more fond of certain Oddballs these days instead of the Nerds. (Lola giggles, sipping more coffee).

 **Dale:** You know something? You really wanna know? (Dale giggles) ...Lola is f*cking disgusting! Yep! I mean … there is **no way** she'd get away with all the creepy sh*t if she was a boy. Ah, isn't it just precious how if one is female they can be the creepiest flirt ever and it's charming? What fun for all to witness! (Dale scoffs). I guess I can't really talk as I'm no shining example of perfect, and my disapproval probably means little to you guys because of my attitude and my, well, shall we call it 'amateur dentistry'? Suffice to say, both Lola and Orwell ain't my friends. Nope! I'm just in the alliance so keep their votes off of me until it's all too late. (Dale giggles, which becomes a snide snicker.) For a so called smart girl, Lola really is oblivious. Heh.

* * *

Orwell and Kenny parted ways with a polite handshake. Kenny wandered off towards the library while Orwell headed off towards the woodshed his team had slept in before the swap. He stepped inside and looked around.

"The school has probably been dormant for years. Hmm, but somehow the smell of sawdust smells as recent as one hour ago." Noted Orwell. "Weird."

Orwell glanced at the wall. A poster was set up; it was old, a little torn and had the words 'detention is your friend' written on it in comic sans.

"...Ok then? Detention was never my friend." Said Orwell, shrugging, before glancing at a camera. "We always had to do math at detention back at my school … only issue was, the teacher was too stupid to know the answers, so he kept asking us for help. It was … an experience."

Orwell then paused.

"Wait, this school had detention in the woodshed? Huh, odd choice. Perfect setting for the starting 'camp' of the Oddballs team." Mused Orwell. "Ok, enough talk, where's that idol?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not on the poster.)**

 **Orwell:** I must wonder about the unknown backstory of this school. I mean, I know the words over the gate call it the 'Spencer Millington Finishing School', but beyond the name what do we know of it? Why is it abandoned? Might be worth looking into once I get some free time. Ok, so … yeah, I'd like to find an idol. Always kinda wanted to hold one ever since season four introduced them. Idols are great for blindsides, so awesome. All the prepping, and the explosive pay-off! (Orwell looks eager). ...Just gotta find it first. Oh and, um … ok, I'm only just realizing this now but … holy sh*t, they stuck the Genophobe in the _Wood_ Shed. Lame…

* * *

Orwell looked around the area, carefully peering under and around everything to make sure all ground was covered.

"Hmm, nothing in here." Concluded Orwell. "Guess it'd be too easy."

"What would be?" Asked a voice.

Orwell glanced back and saw Roana had entered the room, sitting on a chair and looking chill.

"Oh, just the idol." Replied Orwell. "Well, one of the idols, I guess."

"Well, good luck finding one. They could be basically anywhere on the campus." Said Roana, crossing her legs. "I don't have the patience for it."

"Even with your yoga thing? I thought that helped with patience and stuff?" Inquired Orwell.

"Ok, more accurately I just can't be bothered to look for one." Giggled Roana. "I'm infamously awful at scavenger hunts."

"Well hey, that's alright." Assured Orwell "Makes it more likely that I'll be the one to find one, eh?"

"You seem pretty confident." Noted Roana.

"Well, I like to think I know this game pretty well." Said Orwell casually, sitting down on a chair. "Gotta say, this is nice. Talking to a girl without freaking out."

"Why? Do you often freak out when talking to girls? Shy about your feelings?" Teased Roana.

"Uh, well … long story short, I am a pervert who is afraid of sex." Sighed Orwell.

Roana paused, looking confused.

"...That doesn't make any sense whatsoever." Said Roana flatly. "I mean, huh?"

"I am what I am." Said Orwell, shrugging helplessly.

"But what you are is illogical." Replied Roana, taking out a small bottle of booze. "Pretend that this is tea."

Roana took a nice, slow sip of the booze.

"...Wait, do you not find me attractive?" Asked Roana. "Is that why you're not going gaga right now?"

"It's your smaller chest and ass that make me more or less at ease. You do have lovely eyes though." Complimented Orwell.

"Aw, thanks." Said Roana, smiling. "But, uh, if you're around me could you keep the sex talk on the low down? Just a small request."

"Sure, as long as you don't drink too much around me." Agreed Orwell. "I hate the smell of the stuff."

"Sounds crazy enough to work." Chuckled, Roana, putting her drink away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sex and booze, no thanks.)**

 **Roana:** So, Yorkie's roleplaying and Orwell's … what that is … oh boy, here comes the party bitching. Time for the antidote. (Roana chugs from a beer can). Ahh, much better.

 **Orwell:** That was a nice talk, but I'm glad Roana did not bring up anything to do with alliances and such. I'm kinda good on that front and she's probably one of the next two to go on the team, so I'd rather not build up her hopes for nothing.

* * *

Kenny was in the library, sitting on a fluffy armchair. He was reading a book, a smile on his face. The book in question was clearly a teen romance novel.

"Oh em gee, who is she going to pick?" Whispered Kenny eagerly, fanning himself. "Such perfect prose!"

Kenny turned the page and then bookmarked it, setting it down.

"Well, enough light reading." Decided Kenny. "Time to do some super strategy!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Something super, this way comes.)**

 **Kenny:** I do very much enjoy reading. It's fun, educational and I just love creative things, you know? But, super secret info here, I also enjoy winning a million dollars! So I can't neglect my game, no matter how hot those teen romances are! Heehee! Orwell and me are both gonna take time out of our day to look for the idol, or idols if we're lucky, and I am also hoping to talk to some of the people on the other team at some point. Sure, they may be a _teensy_ bit irrelevant outside of challenges right now, but let me tell you sweeties, post-merge it can make a big difference! And given that I'm a tough toughie … I may be a target by then, you know? Gotta play safe, smart and above all … _fabuloooous_!

* * *

Kenny began to look through the shelves. He played it off like he was looking for a book, but really he was checking the spaces between books in case something was hidden.

"Hmmm, no idols here." Concluded Kenny. "And as it's the, yuck, horror section there's no hot fiction here either. Oh well!"

BOOM!

An explosion made Kenny shriek, almost falling over in alarm. A shelf wobbled and a few books fell down, one bonking Kenny on the head.

"Owie!" Pouted Kenny. "...You can really feel the weight of the story!"

With a chuckle at his joke Kenny headed off in the direction the explosion had come from. As he had expected, he came across Boonie. The country boy was currently working on a pair of boots carefully. Nearby a blackened, burnt and broken pair lay discarded.

"Morning!" Greeted Kenny as he walked up.

"Oh, good morning." Greeted Boonie in return. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual dealio, you know?" Said Kenny with a casual smile. "How about you?"

"Just trying to get these boots to work. Rocket boots." Explained Boonie. "All the speed, with none of the fatigue."

"Sounds like a great advertising slogan if you ever wanted to sell them." Noted Kenny.

"I might, but I've gotta work out the flaws first. That pair over there? They went a tad wrong." Said Boonie sheepishly. "But, anybody on our team who wants to use the rocket boots, they need only ask."

"Well, I'll be sure to keep it in mind." Assured Kenny. "I know some of your gadgets have made an oopsie before now, but I know some work. Like, that grapple hook I saw you holding when we all got off of the buses on the first day."

"Actually … that one was made by my little brother." Admitted Boonie, frowning for the briefest of moments. "I was just tightening up the bolts on it."

"I detect a itsy bitsy bit of jealously." Noted Kenny.

"Just a tad." Shrugged Boonie. "So, uh, we don't really know each other do we? Can't talk any strategy without knowing something, right? ...Any girls here you like? Yorkie's cute."

"Well, I do agree that she is, but I'm afraid I wouldn't touch that with any length of pole because I'm taken sweetie." Winked Kenny. "So, what made those other boots explode?"

"I used the wrong kind of wiring to connect the spark plugs." Replied Boonie. "Work in progress, but I should get these done for the challenge. Say, you wanna model them? I hear you're a man who likes shoes."

"Well, it is true, I do like cute shoes." Said Kenny, giggling a little. "Well, you know what … ok! I'll do it! Oh, but before that … anybody you're thinking of sending out if it's an elimination round?"

"Woody. Anything he adds, you do better." Explained Boonie. "Plus, you know, he likes to punch people."

"Yeah, I had intended to take the punch today because for my bod they feel like _so what_ , you know? But, the meanie gave me the slip." Said Kenny, dramatically sighing. "But, he's an option for sure. Do you have the votes though?"

"Ayup. Roana and Yorkie think it's a good plan." Confirmed Boonie. "...I just don't want a lady to be hit, you know?"

"Oh, I hear that honey." Said Kenny in understanding. "But he _does_ add extra muscle to the team. But, enough frowny faces, let's talk about _shoes_. Now, think you can give them cute laces, hmm?"

"Sure can. Flame proof laces too." Grinned Boonie.

Kenny's eyes sparkled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wait until the cute buckle gets added.)**

 **Kenny:** (He is wearing the shoes, inspecting them). I look amazing! (Kenny squees). Now, serious talk, thing is … on the one hand I totally get where Boonie is coming from. Hitting is, like, not cute at all. But, Woody does help the team in challenges and, well, he _is_ part of the alliance even if he does vote separately. My plan is simple really, I play with (snaps fingers in a zigzag pattern) pragmatism!

 **Boonie:** I can't think of a better guy to test the rocket boots out than Kenny. He's alright to be around, and he loves shoes. I think I can pre-emptively say the rocket boots will be a success. Little bro, beat that. Now to just see how the challenge goes … hopefully good, huh?

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

Patrick and Trevor took a slow walk through the campus. The rain had the former frowning, but other than that the two seemed peaceful.

"Is this rain _ever_ gonna stop?" Sighed Patrick.

"It could be worse. No lightning so far." Said Trevor, stepping over a puddle.

"Yeah, so far. Sh*tty weather creates a sh*tty mood … and even sh*ttier challenges. I just know Chris is gonna exploit the mud created for all it's worth." Grumbled Patrick. "We need to win the next immunity, or get f*cked, really."

"I agree. But relax man, we may only have seven players to their eight, but our team is the stronger one, for sure." Said Trevor confidently.

"Oh, and why is that? Because unless my eyes do deceive me the other team has Kenny and Woody, the steroid twins." Said Patrick sourly.

"True, but they also have Yorkie and Lola who are clearly on the weaker side physically, and Boonie whose inventions always backfire." Reminded Trevor. "In a mental challenge Woody will hold them back, and in a physically challenge Yorkie and Lola will hold them back."

"...I hate to say it, but I actually cannot argue with that logic." Admitted Patrick. "Plus, Dale looks pretty shrimpy too. Tiny b*tch."

"I don't buy him being weak. He won the challenge on the third day." Said Trevor thoughtfully.

"Probably a psycho, but we've had one every season since the sh*tfest that was all stars, so it's old hat by now." Said Patrick, shrugging dismissively. "I'll get right to the point; are you gonna vote off Peach, or what?"

"I can see pros and cons." Said Trevor, trying to be subtly evasive.

"I can only see pros myself. And if you keep her in the game, you ain't a pro … at Total Drama. Holy sh*t, why keep that sh*tload of f*ck here?!" Yelled Patrick. "Sure, we can talk about how annoying she is all we want but what the f*ck does that actually _solve_? Kicking her off is the only way to end this."

"Or, call me crazy but bare with me here … we could explain to her that what she's doing is highly insensitive and offensive." Suggested Trevor.

"She's gotta already know, and is doing it for giggles." Said Patrick flatly.

"I guess I'd rather give her the benefit of the doubt. I mean, if she was doing it for 'fun', then yes, I'd vote her off faster than blinking. But she does not strike me as horrid on the inside." Admitted Trevor.

"Oh, and you know what after talking to her for, what, seven days?" Muttered Patrick. "And even if she does not know she's still being a tw*t, so what difference is there? Hitler didn't know he was being the most evil man in modern memory, but I do not think many people give him the 'benefit of the doubt' … because there's no f*cking doubt to be had!"

Trevor gave Patrick a flat look.

"...Somehow, I do not think Peach will commit mass genocide in the near future. Patrick, what the f*ck? That's not even comparable!" Exclaimed Trevor.

"Perhaps not, but the fact is Peach is a problem." Stated Patrick. "Hey, I actually _want_ to work with you here. Just vote one gal off, and the deal is made. When I make a deal, I make a deal … but of course, you won't make it easy. Ok, here's the choice: you either kick Peach off, preferably with a spiked boot … or, you get her to be a normal human being and, you know, not the most offensive person on reality TV since Aaryn Gries."

"Well, sure, I'll figure her out and act accordingly. Until then, we could just boot Fortune." Suggested Trevor. "Keep down the Oddball numbers."

"Normally I'd call you an evasive f*ck for that, but that idea is totally fine by me." Smirked Patrick. "Besides, at least Taylor can deal with Peach the next few rounds. I'll enjoy watching."

Trevor paused, repeating what Patrick had said in his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Trevor. "Wait … you mean Taylor's gonna beat her up?"

"Oh no, no, the plan is not violence." Assured Patrick. "This is _much_ more interesting. Oh, and here's my stop."

The two had walked to the front steps of the school and Patrick began to walk up them.

"Think about what I said. We are here to win the big prize. Will keeping Peach in the game help you do that?" Asked Patrick, adjusting his glasses as he entered the building.

Trevor looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps not." Admitted Trevor to himself.

Trevor then cast a glare after Patrick.

"But now that I am knowing you better, would keeping you help me win, f*ckbucket?" Muttered Trevor. "What was he alluding to? Hmmm..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Let's find out after a scene change! ...Or two.)**

 **Patrick:** So sue me, I'm allowed to not like people. If you can't force love, why the f*ck should people think that they can force a friendship? I'd rather Trevor join me in this game as we're probably the strongest people on the team, and Taylor too, but if he'd rather side with Peach, so be it. I have votes on my side anyway. Besides, I have an idol to get. Idol beats votes, always.

 **Trevor:** Patrick may be a jerk, but there is the chance he is right and Peach is just being an offensive troll on purpose. If he's right, I'll admit to that fact. Just gotta find Peach and talk to her first. Now, what did he mean when he said Taylor can deal with her for a few rounds? When people say 'deal with' and refer to a person, it isn't usually a good thing. Well, I'll just suck it up and try to keep making the best moves for myself.

* * *

Juliette was outside the grounds of the school. After all, as long as the students did not stray too far they were free to enjoy the questionably safe nature. Right now she and BARA were sprinting through the woods, having a race.

"Can't beat me!" Teased Juliette as she started to pull ahead of the robot.

"As if! Robots do not get tired!" Said BARA, a confident smirk on its screen.

"They also don't have plenty of muscle and a fire within them, like moi!" Declared Juliette, smirking as she ran ahead.

"But robots do have rocket boosters!" Yelled BARA, as two pipes extended from its back and blasted out fire. It's legs folded upwards and it shot forwards, hurtling through the air.

"Joyride!" Cheered Juliette, jumping onto BARA as it shot past and clutching its antennae.

With a scream of joy and adrenaline Juliette was pulled along for the ride. After a few moments of hyper fast speed BARA hit a branch and then both robot and teen fell forwards, landing in a river. They surfaced and started laughing, though BARA's laughter sounded very metallic.

"That was fun!" Exclaimed Juliette. "Best race ever!"

"Nah, it woulda been better if we was able to set the forest on fire and then get running." Replied BARA, 'smoking' its metal cigar.

"On one hand, badass and not even scary at all. But, I wouldn't want to have wicked cool fun if it could hurt people or animals." Admitted Juliette, climbing out of the water and wringing the bun in her hair.

"Then you are not badass. Merely bad butt." Said BARA, smirking on its screen. "Last challenge proved it."

"Oh, I'll show _**you**_ bad butt!" Yelled Juliette with an eager grin. "Enguarde!"

Juliette tackled BARA, pinning it down with ease.

"Say uncle." Warned Juliette.

"Make me!" Scoffed BARA.

Juliette reached a hand towards the antennae, ready to yank it. In response BARA showed a sudden screaming face on its screen. Juliette yelped, but nonetheless bopped the antennae.

"..Draw?" Suggested BARA.

"Might as well. You'd have to change your name if I beat you. I mean, losing to a girl, hardly bad ass." Teased Juliette.

BARA laughed again, very robotically.

"Speaking of winning, you'd do better if you spoke to the other players." Said BARA, lighting up another metal cigar.

"Awww, but I wanna hang out with the super cool robot!" Giggled Juliette. "My game is fine. I have Fortune and Yazz, and Trevor. That's four, and that's enough. Plus, I'm good at challenges."

"...Yeah, alright then. My programming only requires I make a single suggestion anyway." Shrugged BARA, taking a long 'drag' of the metal cigar.

"...Wanna go play Chicken with Bigfoot?" Giggled Juliette. "Fortune says she saw him yesterday."

"Serious talk, are you a death seeker?" Asked BARA. "Do you face danger to try and die? Do you mask depression with a façade of recklessness? Do you not fear pain, as it is what you want?"

Juliette looked stunned.

"...What the hell?! This just got pretty damn dark all of a sudden!" Exclaimed Juliette. "I just like to live life risky is all. No big. Plus a lot of my off-show pals playfully tease about the whole French surrendering thing, so I make it my goal to prove how fearless I am."

BARA 'put out' its cigar.

"Huh, guess you're just really reckless." Noted BARA. "...Ok then, who's up for Bigfoot Chicken?!"

"I am!" Cheered Juliette.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He's more of an ape than a chicken, imo.)**

 **Juliette:** That was strange. Darn, and to think, I almost could have had one of those fancy backstories so many players who get far in the game seem to have these days! Well, I'll have to settle for just being me. Thankfully, that's exactly what I need to reach the finale! Now, time to go where no reckless gal has gone before … hope Bigfoot is hungry! (Juliette holds up a bunch of bananas).

* * *

Taylor sat on the bleachers inside the gym, using Peach's pendant as a sort of yo-yo. She frowned as she listened to the light rain outside.

"Awful weather." Grumbled Taylor. "So much for summer. No scapegoat for the weather, sadly. Urgh."

As Taylor sat in place, silently cursing the inventor of storms, Peach arrived holding two trays of food. With a sunny smile she approached Taylor, sitting down next to her.

"Good morning!" Greeted Peach.

"What's so good about it?" Asked Taylor. "Rain sucks. Ruins the day, makes farm work harder and it f*cking ruins my f*cking mood!"

"Well, maybe some breakfast cheer will make you smile?" Said Peach, beaming. "It smells so good!"

Peach passed Taylor her tray carefully, and then sat down next to her to enjoy her own breakfast. Taylor just smirked and hit the underside of the tray, sending the food flying.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Whined Peach. "That was miiiiine!"

"Stop whining." Scoffed Taylor. "It's your next 'poor lesson'. Poor people do not have very much to eat, and have to go without. That's exactly what you're gonna be doing, poor little rich gal, so _**suck it up**_!"

Peach was silent for a moment, and then nodded eagerly.

"I shan't let you down Taylor!" Promised Peach. "A Pye always lives up to expectations!"

"I bet any that you cook wouldn't." Muttered Taylor, taking a bite out of sausage.

"...Hey, how come you're eating? You just said that poor people have to go without food." Pouted Peach.

"Because I'm the teacher, and I don't give a f*ck." Shrugged Taylor. "Now, if we lose I get immunity from you, _right_?"

"Yup!" Nodded Peach, smiling. "Every second I spend by you, I feel poorer! I owe you so much, gal pal! C'mere!"

Peach pulled Taylor into a hug. Taylor's eye twitched.

"I'm giving you five seconds to let me go, or your health might turn poor as well!" Threatened Taylor.

"Unhugging~!" Said Peach, instantly letting go. "Soooo … what lesson is next?"

"Oh, but this one has not ended yet." Smirked Taylor. "You've not even gotten to the hungry pains yet."

"Well, I read Hunger Games and that was cool, so I'm sure Hunger Pains will be just another thing about the poor life to enjoy. Thanks Taylor!" Beamed Peach.

Taylor silently wished that strangling was not against the rules.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No Homer on TD then…)**

 **Peach:** My belly feels saaaaaaaad … but, my heart and mind are happy! I didn't come here to be spoiled and pampered with no problems, no sir! I'm not just learning the ways of the lower class, but I'm getting tougher too! Maybe as tough as Taylor? ...Nah, no way, who could be tougher than her? (Peach smiles)

 **Taylor:** Holy f*cking tap dancing Christ! How the f*ck is that b*tch still smiling?! Fine, I'll just up the ante! You do _not_ make fun of the poor and get away with it, f*ckface! She has to be doing this on purpose! Who the f*ck would not realise how offensive that bullsh*t is!? Not even _Zoey_ is that stupid! (Taylor punches the confessional wall, striking hole through it).

* * *

Yazz and Fortune sat together by the gates of the Maclean Academy. They sat back to back, playing a game of twenty questions. Currently it was Yazz's turn to ask the questions.

"Favourite colour?" Asked Yazz.

"Not blue." Said Fortune, curling her reddish pink locks around one of her fingers.

"Favourite movie?" Continued Yazz.

"Bee Movie. Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!" Exclaimed Fortune. "Hmm, I wonder if dressing up like a bee could be a cool gimmick."

"You _are_ sweet as honey." Noted Yazz. "Favourite apocalyptic scenario?"

"Alien invasion from planet Pluto." Said Fortune confidently.

"Pluto ain't a planet." Reminded Yazz with a cheeky grin.

"Guurrl, don't you be telling me how to live my life!" Declared Fortune, snapping her fingers a few times.

"Life goals?" Asked Yazz, giggling.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous~!" Sang Fortune. "Oh, and … no, no depth here! Won't let it slip this time, nope!"

"Ooo, so close!" Muttered Yazz, pouting playfully. "Hmm … oh! The person on our team who you would least like to spend eight days knowing?"

"I'd have to say Patrick. At least the gimmick-off with Peach keeps me relevant and getting the camera time, but Patrick … he's such an angry stand-out! He's sucking up all the screentime!" Exclaimed Fortune, making a highly exaggerated huffing display. "I bet a lot of fans love him too. I want the fans!"

"Looks like we're voting for Patrick then." Said Yazz cheerfully. "Once I talk to him about the E.T game, as I always was curious about the landfill thing, we can vote him off."

"And then the screentime is ours!" Cheered Fortune. "Or, you know, mine."

"Have all the screentime you want. I just want the million, gurrl." Said Yazz cheerfully. "...What the fozbat?!"

Juliette walked up, covered in banana peels.

"Don't ask." Chuckled Juliette. "So girls, what's the plan? Who we voting for who is totally not named Trevor?"

"Patrick." Said Yazz, standing up. "But we can change the target if you want."

"Nah, Patrick is good. Trevor should be able to help us out with that." Said Juliette confidently.

"Unless there's a major miscommunication and it all goes wrong which will leave somebody totally unexpected high and dry." Added Fortune.

"Well, let's be sure we get the points across clearly. Main point to make now, do not die in the challenge." Declared Yazz. "Drowning in rain drops is a punk way to go out, kay?"

"Don't worry yourself." Assured Juliette. "I'm living forever through sheer willpower."

Fortune glanced at a nearby camera.

"My clusterf*ck alliance everybody!" Announced Fortune.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Worse kinds of f*cks to be had.)**

 **Yazz:** This would be easier is Arthur was still here. I miss the guy, but owing to his unfortunate lack of not being voted off, I have to be the one to make ends meet. And that means not just making sure my alliances' inevitable destruction doesn't happen too soon, but also coming up with cool dares for Juliette to have fun with. I'm thinking jumping off the roof into a bunch of leaves! But as it is not Autumn yet ... I better get plucking.

 **Fortune:** I got nothing. I just want to raise my visibility by a few points is all. (After a short silence Fortune gives a short wave).

* * *

Patrick strode into the Mess Hall and towards the kitchen, ready to claim the idol. He made a beeline to the freezer in the kitchen and looked through it, but found nothing.

"Where the f*ck is it?" Muttered Patrick.

As Patrick pondered over this issue, the pantry door opened and Lola walked out, also frowning lightly.

"Maybe in th-eek!" Yelped Lola, only then noticing Patrick. "Where did you come from?"

"A pervert like you should know the answer to that." Shrugged Patrick.

A short silence ensued.

"So, what are you doing here?" Asked Patrick.

"Oh, nothing much. Just seeing if they have my favourite coffee brand back here." Lied Lola. "You?"

"Seeing if they had any ice cream worth having." Shrugged Patrick. "Find anything else you like back here?"

"Nothing you'd like." Stated Lola. "...We cool now, after the Finneas boot?"

"I think it was an awful idea, but what the f*ck, not like it matters now is it?" Shrugged Patrick again, indifferently.

There was an awkward silence, both glanced at each other and then the door … and then back to each other. Both then noticed each had a piece of paper sticking out of their pockets.

"What's that?" Asked both in usion. "Nothing."

After pausing from the strange feeling of coincidentally saying the exact the same thing, both had the same realisation.

"You have a clue to the idol!" Yelled Patrick. "It's why you're here!"

"I'd say that you have a clue, and want the idol too!" Replied Lola.

"Well how would you know that? Takes a clue to know a clue." Sneered Patrick. "And gross girl you are, you'd know a clue."

"The fact you assume it's anything to do with the idol, and that the idol is here shows you've got a clue." Frowned Lola.

"You're not even denying that you're looking for the idol." Noted Patrick. "...Piece of sh*t, you found it! F*ck!"

"Whuh? Hey, I didn't find the idol." Insisted Lola. "I was still looking when you … got … here … ooooo, you cheeky little monkey! You have it, don't you?"

"Oh, and what proof do you have?" Scoffed Patrick.

"Well I've been looking and then went into the pantry. You found it while I was in there!" Pouted Lola. "Darn it, I wanted it."

"I don't have it. In fact, I think you have it, b*tch. I bet you just want to accuse me and get me kicked off to remove a thorn in your side." Sneered Patrick.

"...Well, it seems that as we have clues, one of us has the idol." Said Lola, a colder look on her face. "And it's not me."

"Strange, because it's not me either." Said Patrick, turning away. "Well enjoy that idol while it lasts. I'd say you're gonna need it. I'm sure your team would find the idol a _very_ interesting topic to discuss."

"I'd same about you and your team. You may be a total hottie Patrick, not to Orwell's level but still nice, but that won't keep you safe for long. You say you're **The** Nerd? Well, let's find out." Said Lola, crossing her arms.

"Gladly. I'll survive off of my own wits and brains, and you just rely on the idol to get you out of fire." Sneered Patrick.

"You were gonna use it for that … in fact, you're still going to!" Exclaimed Lola.

"Oh come off of it, you're the one with the idol b*tch." Said Patrick coldly. "Whatever, I'm outta here."

Patrick left the room and then the Mess Hall itself. Lola was alone and, with an annoyed snort, began to make some coffee.

"If only he'd stayed a few more seconds I'd have turned out my pockets. See him argue with facts like that. No big. He'll have to use his idol fairly soon anyway." Said Lola confidently. "...Better pass this information along to Kenny and Cutie, quick."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh, the dramatic irony in the air…)**

 **Patrick:** Damn! That was gonna be a lifeline for me .. f*ck! Well, guess I should've just gone looking for it last night, but I can still use this. I've got to figure out who Lola's enemies are and tell them she has the idol. Give fuel to the sh*tty f*cked up fire!

 **Lola:** (She sips from a mug of coffee). Well that stinks. But, at least the idol is on the other team so it will not impact upon my game, right? Now then, three factors are relevant here. I should try to get Patrick's team to vote for him to ensure the idol leaves the game quickly. I will need to make sure the alliance picks a target, either Yorkie or somebody else … maybe even Roana? I can see logic for it. And, the most important factor … (Lola giggles, making a pervy expression) ...Orwell gets yummier every day! Mmmm! (Lola winks).

* * *

Roana sat outside the Sly Studiers Dorm Room, in a meditative, yoga pose. She was very relaxed, but could only wince a little, her focus broken, as JARA walked by screaming at DARA.

"You useless freak!" Screeched JARA.

"It am not my fault." Said DARA dumbly.

"Well the challenge area is messed up and muddy now, and you were there! Who else's fault is it? Father f*cking Christmas?!" Yelled JARA.

"It am possible. Durrrrrr..." Slurred DARA.

JARA dope-slapped DARA and stormed off. DARA turned the other way and walked into a wall. It kept walking in place, trying and failing to phase through the wall.

Roana stared at this, blinking a few times.

"...Pointless robots are pointless. Never really liked them." Shrugged Roana, going back to her yoga.

Trevor walked up and sat next to Roana.

"Why, good morning to you." Greeted Trevor, winking. "What's up?"

"The robot population." Moaned Roana. "But, so is team spirit. That's cool. Say … are you flirting with me?"

"Nah, just being friendly. But if using the flirt card helps a little, well, we'll see. Anyway, how's things going? We've not spoken since the swap." Noted Trevor, glancing up at the sky. "Also, yoga in the rain?"

"It's the second best kind of yoga, besides drunk yoga." Giggled Roana. "And on my team, all is well. I mean, Woody punched me but I think there's a move going on to vote him out, so that's a thing. I'm just trying to do a good job at keeping out of trouble."

"Sounds like the smartest way to play right now. This season is full of hotheads … and I'm one of them." Chuckled Trevor. "Be safe, but don't neglect making connections."

"Don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing. After all … drunk players are often easy to make a suggestion to." Winked Roana, opening a can of beer and sipping from it. "Aaaaahhh."

"Whoa, now that is sly." Noted Trevor.

"I have to be sly bud, I'm the only prep on my team." Said Roana, quickly finishing off her can. "You can be less so as you have Peach."

"Speaking of which … have you seen her anywhere?" Asked Trevor, gaining a more serious tone. "Patrick said Taylor is going to 'deal with her'. Maybe I'm just being one paranoid butler, but that sounds sinister."

"Taylor and Peach, alone together? ...I feel more sorry for Taylor!" Joked Roana.

"Yeah, Peach is a handful." Chuckled Trevor. "But, you know, just making sure she's ok as like us she's a Prep. Well, if you've not seen her it's fine, she'll be at the challenge."

"As will I, and your team is once again going to kick somebody off." Smirked Roana.

"Whoa girl. That's harsh." Said Trevor, huffing jokingly.

"Like you told me Trevor, lay low but don't neglect making connections." Said Roana with a sly wink.

"Heheh, true enough." Chuckled Trevor. "So … any ideas where the losers might go once they're voted off? I don't think there bare any islands around here, so maybe no Phoenix Island? Just been wondering."

"...Maybe Phoenix Forest?" Guessed Roana, taking out a can of beer and offering it to Trevor. "Thirsty?"

"...Ok, just how much booze did you smuggle in?" Asked Trevor flatly.

"Enough." Said Roana simply.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And then some.)**

 **Trevor:** So, I have allies on my team and Roana is somebody I can count on to keep me updated on her team … joy of joys, I can put the game talk on hold for a bit! Hallelujah! Time for some fun now; maybe challenging the angry robot to an arm wrestle, eh?

* * *

Orwell and Kenny were in the Prep house, having a small meeting where none of the other players could eavesdrop.

"Any luck with finding the idol?" Asked Orwell.

"Alas, all I found were these cute shoes." Declared Kenny. "For the shoes _alone_ , I am of a good mind to keep Boonie safe, honey."

"Well at least your search did not come up empty." Said Orwell, smirking. "As for me … nothing, except some sawdust up my nose. I may have an allergy."

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Kenny.

"I'll live." Assured Orwell. "We'll act casual for now, and then get back to looking for that thing once night falls. Yazz and Fortune do not seem the kind to look for an idol, but as for everybody else … hope you like hard work."

"Hun, do you think I get this fabulous look _without_ hard work? This hair won't condition itself." Winked Kenny. "Don't worry though, we're not in dire need of an idol yet. We have bigger concerns."

"Like what?" Asked Orwell, bracing himself. "...Tits?"

"Worse! ...My shirt might be going out of style!" Exclaimed Kenny.

"Kenny, only _you_ could put a shirt over a million dollars." Said Orwell flatly.

"And only you could put tits over gameplay." Teased Kenny. "Ooo! Shots fired, hun!"

Orwell just laughed, right as Lola entered the room.

"There you two are! What are you doing in here?" Asked Lola, taking a seat. "Doing something you'd rather not have a hormonal gal see, hmmm?"

"I like girls!" Said the boys in usion.

"Jinx!" Exclaimed Kenny.

"Sh*t." Chuckled Orwell.

"No jinxing guys, I have serious news." Said Lola. "I daresay it is … _serious_."

"Well don't leave us in suspense sweetie, what is it?" Asked Kenny, crossing his muscular arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It's not bare facts or a naked truth, right?" Gulped Orwell.

"You silly cutie!" Giggled Lola, before composing herself. "That letter Chris gave me after the barrel challenge? Idol clue. I go there today to get it, and Patrick is there … and the idol is nowhere in sight. Patrick is holding an idol."

"Oh em gee!" Exclaimed Kenny.

"Well, he's not on our team, right? So … he can't use it against us." Said Orwell confidently. "Chances are the idol will be gone in five days tops, and it will not be merge day by then. No worries."

"You know what Orwell? You're right." Agreed Lola, giving Orwell a hug. "Sooooo _smart_!"

"Ok, now there are worries!" Squeaked Orwell.

Lola giggled, parting from her friend.

"Ok then, so … I spoke to Dale and he was saying that Yorkie might be a good target if we lose." Stated Lola. "After careful, logical thought … I think it might help the team."

"Well, I can see the pros to that. But, Boonie would be on our six, hun." Reminded Kenny.

"We'd have the numbers though, five to seven." Added Orwell.

"So shall it be said, so shall it be done!" Giggled Kenny. "Always wanted to say that. Well, not long left until the challenge so … good luck guys. Let's bring our super games!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Super? Not good enough!)**

 **Kenny:** I see Dale's logic for voting Yorkie off, and I can see why Lola agrees. With Lola agreeing to it, maybe Orwell will? As for me though? ...Yup, super plan to me! Only thing is, if Yorkie really shows a super duper effort today, we may need to change the plan. It's a team hun, so I gotta decide what's best for me and the team, kay-kay? Now then … I hope the rain won't ruin the challenge. Heavens above, it's already ruined my hair a little…

 **Orwell:** Well, the Jock Idol is gone … Patrick has the Nerd Idol … so, that means the other two idols are still hidden, unless somebody has them already. The paranoia is both a killer and yet somehow enjoyable. Like how I feel about sex. (Orwell chuckles, which quickly becomes a strained whimper). This rain does not bode well. Rain and shirts dudes, rain and shirts!

* * *

Yazz, whistling a tune, walked through the campus of the school. The rain shower was starting to stop, but hadn't completely ended yet. As she walked she passed by Taylor, who was leaning against a wall casually.

"Hi Taylor, wh-." Began Yazz.

"Keep walking, wierdo." Said Taylor, not even making eye contact. "I just had a morning of Peach. I don't need you p*ssing me off too. Get!"

"Ok, see ya. Bye." Shrugged Yazz as she walked away, still whistling.

Taylor breathed in, and then out, happy to enjoy the solitude. However, Patrick then stormed up, looking annoyed.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Asked Taylor, looking up at the clouds. "Urgh, don't like the look of them storm clouds..."

"I was going to get an idol I found a clue for, but Lola beat me too it. F*cking b*tch won't even admit it. Sh*tload of f*ck." Grumbled Patrick.

"I see two things wrong with that. Lola having an idol, and you randomly getting a clue." Noted Taylor. "Just an idol, who the f*ck cares?"

"An idol that could f*ck us over!" Barked Patrick.

"How? It's on the other team. 'Sides, nobody who ever uses an idol ever wins the game. Keep them cursed f*ck ugly statues away from me." Scoffed Taylor. "Where'd ya get the clue?"

"I got a high score on the Pacman game. I suspect that the other games will also give clues once Chris' high score is beaten." Explained Patrick. "I'll admit, that's kinda clever … and it f*cking pains me to praise Chris given his score was not easy to beat."

"Then why the f*ck are you talking to me? Go play games and get the clues, f*ckface!" Yelled Taylor.

"You just said you didn't _want_ an idol." Sneered Patrick.

" **I** don't, but **you** seem pretty desperate for one of them trinkets." Said Taylor, shrugging. "Besides, do I look like I give a f*ck about video games?"

"Do you give a f*ck about _anything_ though?" Pressed Patrick.

"I like yo-yo tricks." Said Taylor idly, taking her yo-yo out and swinging it about as she spoke. "Either you suck it up and just get a clue to another idol, or stop b*tching! There's like, what, four overall and two of them are still unclaimed. Get moving, lazy f*ck!"

The two scowled, and then both smirked.

"I like your attitude." Said Patrick, snickering. "Only person here worth a damn."

"Likewise." Chuckled Taylor. "You make up for the fact those five robots got built. Who the f*ck wasted their money on those hunks of sh*t?"

"Same person who built Pahkitew Island?" Guessed Patrick. "Oh, by the way, how goes the 'poor lessons' with Peach?"

"F*cking annoyingly, but she's probably never gone longer without food so it's whatever." Said Taylor, pocketing her yo-yo.

"Sh*tload of awesome." Chuckled Patrick.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh boy, that's a lot of work for the censor department.)**

 **Taylor:** Idols are a bunch of sh*t. Just another attempt at making drama. Oh, I'm sorry, do you not think me and Patrick do that for you? ...Well, f*ck you too! Urrgh, this place f*cking blows and I still have twenty more days of this bullsh*t to get through! At least I'm not on the bother team. They look even _worse_ than this one!

 **Patrick:** Wait a second … she said players who use idols never win … when Taylor suggested I get more clues to them, was she trying to get me to lose in some strange way? ...Eh, whatever. I wouldn't take her to the final two either even if I do like her. (Patrick shrugs). If Taylor's family are as foul mouthed and not-give-a-f*ck as her I may be willing to go where no Nerd has gone before after the show … a farm. Yeah, f*cking badass for me. Until then, I sure as sh*t hope Trevor gets his ass in gear and makes a move at Peach one way or the other pretty damn soon.

* * *

Woody jogged along the side of gym building, still running in the rain. He spotted Boonie nearby, doing a chalk blueprint for some sort of gadget on the walls.

"Oi, you!" Called Woody.

Boonie glanced back.

"Yeah?" Replied Boonie.

"I hear you're voting for me if we lose." Noted Woody.

"Eeyup, that I am. Not gonna beat around the bush there." Confirmed Boonie.

"Just wanna say, really appreciate it man." Said Woody, actually looking grateful. "Finally, some _real_ challenge!"

"Uh … yeah, sure, if you wanna take it that way." Said Boonie, putting the chalk in his pocket.

"Oh, and I'm voting for you. Rule is for me to vote in the minority, and I do not think anybody wants you out yet." Said Woody, casually.

"Well … that's actually pretty good news. Sweet. So, uh, was that all you wanted?" Asked Boonie.

"Actually, can you tie my left arm behind my back, man?" Requested Woody. "New rule is in effect today. I can only use my right arm and hand in a challenge, and I don't wanna accidentally break the rule because of reflex or something. It'll only take a second."

Boonie gave a nearby camera a WTF expression.

"Want me to tie your legs too?" Asked Boonie, not sure if he himself was joking or not.

"Maybe in the merge." Mused Woody.

* * *

 **(Confessional: My hands are tied with this one.)**

 **Woody:** (His left arm is tied behind his back with wire). I am officially **challenge ready**! Yeah!

 **Boonie:** I may not like him, but he _did_ ask politely. 'Sides, if this costs us the challenge it might make him easier to vote off. Heheh, if only he asked me to duct tape his mouth shut too, eh? (Boonie chuckles a little). Well, challenge time just about. I got a secret weapon and I daresay the other team _ain't_ gonna like it. Assuming it works properly at least.

* * *

 **(Muddy Field)**

* * *

The teams arrived at the football pitch of the campus. But no game of football was going to be played today, as the pitch was wet, slippery and muddy from the rain which was now very lightly spitting down. DARA has been here earlier, and made the mud even worse. A raised, circular wooden platform was set up in the centre of the pitch. Once the campers had all arrived, standing amongst their teams, Chris began the explanation while SARA turned on a windscreen wiper to keep its screen dry and clear.

"Welcome to your next challenge, students! The rain has made things very slippy and muddy … perfect conditions for a game of King of the Hill!" Cackled Chris. "Now, the rules are simple! You will be randomly selected in one on one match-ups, each being a Studier VS a Dropout. This will be a tournament bracket, so if you win your duel you move on to the next round and fight another player of the other team, up to a maximum of four rounds. Whoever wins the final round wins it for their team … or, whichever team loses all their members first loses. Whatever comes first."

"To win a round, simply get your opponent off of the platform." Stated SARA. "You can use any means you want, even outside means, but it must remain between the two on the platform and you are forbidden from causing serious injury. A few bumps and bruises are ok. It won't be easy though, as the platform is slippy from the rain and as the rounds go on it'll only get slipper and harder to stand."

"Overall, a fun challenge! ...Well, fun to watch anyway." Smirked Chris. "Any questions?"

"Our team has less members." Stated Yazz. "We gonna have to get somebody to go twice? Not it!"

"Or do we have to have somebody sit out?" Asked Yorkie, playing up the timidness.

"Or are you just gonna go screw it and kick off people who are not fighting dirty enough?" Asked Dale, winking.

"I wish I could use that last idea." Admitted Chris. "But, nope! I had an idea that I personally think is even better! Hahaha! SARA is gonna be filling in the empty slot on the Dropouts."

"Wait, what?" Asked SARA, looking annoyed. "You didn't tell me that part."

"Didn't have to." Smirked Chris. "Go join your team."

"I don't have to." Said SARA flatly.

"Oooo, I think you _**do**_." Said Chris, looking rather satisfied to finally get one over on his nemesis. "You are company property, and hence have to do exactly what is ordered of you in relation to the show. Honestly, as long as I do not break you, I can do anything I want to you … as can other staff. Now go over there, say hello to your team and enjoy getting bashed about. You came up with this challenge and I would hate to be as mean as to deprive you of enjoying it! Have fun!"

"...Beats standing near you." Muttered SARA, moving to stand with the Dropouts. "Sup."

"It's creeping me out. A lot." Gulped Fortune, edging away ever so sightly. "Terminator!"

Woody looked ecstatic, pumping his untied fist into the air and cheering.

"Yes! Can't wait to fight it!" Cheered Woody. "All the difficulty!"

"All in good time Woody. It's up to random chance … but hey, if you wanna punch it, I can't blame ya man." Smirked Chris. "Ok, to ensure SARA does not potentially fix the randomiser to get an easier foe, I'll have BARA decide the match-ups this time. Are we ready?!"

"Wait! What if the robot uses one of its gadgets against us?" Asked Lola. "I mean, I know outside stuff is allowed, but that seems a little too powerful."

"Ooo, now I wish I was able to duel her." Chuckled Juliette.

"It can't use its gadgets." Assured Chris.

"Why not? Boonie might use tech in his duel, or duels." Stated SARA.

"You're naturally strong, and robots don't get tired. Anything else would be excessive." Stated Chris.

SARA shrugged, accepting the reason though also robotically grumbling a little.

"You're going down Studiers! We got a robot!" Cheered Juliette.

"I could beat you all with one hand tied behind my back! Oh, and I will." Bragged Woody.

"Fear our wrath!" Giggled Kenny.

"What the _**f*ck**_ just happened?" Groaned Taylor.

Peach put a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Technology happened." Said Peach sweetly.

"Get that hand away from me, I don't know where it's been." Grunted Taylor.

Trevor watched the two silently, looking thoughtful.

"Ok then! Time for the first match-up!" Announced Chris. "...Once a _certain robot_ finishes its cigar break that it should not even be having!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Robo-a-gogo!)**

 **Kenny:** I'm ready to get down and dirty! ….Oooh, but I _won't_ like it! My cloths might be ruined! But, immunity matters more than cloths, so I'll be willing to make this sacrifice for the greater good.

 **Dale:** Ooo, I love fighting! So much fun … for the one giving pain! Guess who? Me! (Dale giggles). But of course, I'm gonna try to believably throw it for my plan to work. Eh, even the nerds on the team are kinda braindead, so it won't be hard to f*ck over what the 'majority' wanted to happen.

 **Roana:** As a new age gal, I am basically supposed to say fighting is wrong, and to be a lover, not a hater. But as it's a challenge, I'm doing it anyway. (Roana winks)

 **Juliette:** Hmmm … you know, it seems to me the robots do not have rights like humans do. I thought that kind of thing only happened in silly stories? I wonder if Boonie could invent a robot-Lincoln so that they can get some legal rights. The 2000's just become the new 1800's! Woo!

 **Yazz:** I hope Lady Luck is smiling upon us today. I mean, there are rumoured ways to get her on one's side, but, um, heehee, I don't wanna get arrested, silly!

 **Trevor:** Was it just me, or was Peach missing her pendant? Huh, strange. I'll ask her about that later, but right now, time to win … and I might have to play a little sly here. As for SARA, eh, I've never really had an opinion on the robots one way or the other, really.

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Finneas and Asa exited the long tunnel they had gone through, and arrived in a new area, which had a puzzle set up, clearly important. A cage rested on a pedestal, and within it was a green gem and a piece of parchment. Beyond them was a large painting on the wall, and a grandfather clock either side of it. The painting showed two knights fighting. The knight on the right had a long sword raised high and the short sword pointing downwards. The knight on the left had the long sword facing right at the chest of the other knight, and the short sword pointing directly upwards. Something had to be done with the painting and clocks to free the gem.

"...Ok, so … did not really expect to see fine art and two well made clocks in a mine. A mansion perhaps, but not a mine." Noted Finneas.

"I guess the puzzles themselves matter more than if they fit the theme of where we are." Noted Asa. "Well, we're gonna need that gem, that's for sure."

"Agreed. Me and Sanjay, and you too I guess, passed a gate on the way here. The one with the sign showing five gems next to it? This has to be one of those, the emerald." Said Finneas confidently. "Ok, hmm … any ideas where we ought to start?"

"I'll start by showing you something." Stated Asa.

Asa reached into her pocket and then showed Finneas the topaz she had found the previous day.

"Why are you showing me that?" Asked Finneas, now looking very interested.

"I have something needed to get to one of the idols. If you work with me, you stand a better chance at being able to reach it." Explained Asa. "Just giving you a reason to trust me … or, I dunno, delay the betrayal. Either or."

"Well, I'll admit this makes me more interested in keeping you close." Nodded Finneas. "So, any ideas for this puzzle? I know the clocks are involved … and the picture _must_ be showing something … I just don't know what the correlation is. Hmmm..."

Asa put the gem back in her pocket and looked over the puzzle, tapping her chin.

"...F*ck if I know." Remarked Asa nonchalantly. "If it's not sports, sports trivia, math for sports games or model trains, I'm stumped. Maybe Sanjay knows?"

"If he does, I'll be very impressed." Stated Finneas. "Wonder when he's gonna get here. It's a good idea to stick together."

"I agree. Why, it's such a good idea that I _already did it_." Snickered Sanjay, standing right behind Finneas.

Finneas yelped a little while Asa didn't visibly react. However, even her eyes widened when she saw that Sanjay was now wielding the sword from before.

"...Ok, yes or no, is the room back there now full of gas?" Sighed Finneas. "Please says no."

"Nope, I solved the puzzle. I just put one of the poles in its place, and with careful angling … I got this." Chuckled Sanjay. "On your guard!"

Sanjay made a few fancy swings of the sword, which he accidentally let go of which led to Asa stuck to the wall, the sword pinning her collar to the wall.

"Uh, yeah, could you _not_." Frowned Asa lightly, taking the sword out and passing it back to Sanjay.

" _Why_ did you give it back to him?" Asked Finneas flatly.

"Well this way he won't get scared, so the group will function better, and therefore we'll find Arthur quicker." Said Asa logically.

"Asa's right." Agreed Sanjay. "Besides, you said it yourself Finneas, you like swords."

"Oh my _**God**_ Sanjay, did you really just say that?" Groaned Finneas.

"Yup. But don't worry, it's the same here bud." Chuckled Sanjay.

"That does _not_ make it better." Said Finneas flatly.

"...Sorry." Apologised Sanjay. "Now, let's take a look at this puzzle. We need that gem."

"If you think you can solve it, go for it. It's not easy though, I can't figure it out." Said Finneas idly.

Sanjay, sword in his left hand, approached the puzzle and looked it over. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"...Got it!" Said Sanjay confidently after a few moments.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Stay tuned for the solution! Can _you_ figure it out?)**

 **Sanjay:** Yeah … maybe I should try to be a little more low-key when I mess with my allies? I mean, losing them and being abandoned in the dark … well, sword or not, that's distinctly not fabulous. Plus, shameless hide-behinds aside, eh, I like Finneas. Could stand to be a little less serious, but then again I could stand to be more serious, so … no more sword puns, swear on it. ...And here's the proof. Sh*t. (Sanjay snickers)

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Due to Goldie marking the walls with dollar signs the previous day, she and Arthur were able to find their way through the twisty tunnels with ease. Soon enough, they were back at the slot machine.

"That was a risky idea, marking the walls. What if the gem had broke?" Asked Arthur.

"I figured a super important clue would not break that easy." Said Goldie nonchalantly.

"Good thing you were right." Murmured Arthur.

Arthur approached the slot machine, looking it over.

"So, want me to put those tokens in? For luck?" Purred Goldie. "My family owns a casino you know?"

"I don't really believe in luck. Just random chance. I'll do it." Replied Arthur, taking out his tokens. "Ok, let's take a spin."

Arthur had five tokens, and the first three gave him nothing. However, the next two were both winners, and so two clues were printed out.

"Huh, interesting." Noted Arthur as he read them over.

"What do they say?" Asked Goldie. " _C'mon_ , tell me."

"Here, take a read, see what you make of it." Said Arthur, willingly passing them over. "I'm not gonna forget what they say."

Goldie nodded, looking over the first clue. This is what it said.

- _To best the spiders and find some handsome gold, be sure to find the big battery somewhere nearby their lair_.-

"Spiders?!" Squeaked Goldie in horror.

"Not a fan?" Asked Arthur. "I always kinda found the little guys cute."

"They're horrifying abominations!" Yelled Goldie. "Let's hope the next clue is less sickening."

Goldie then read the second clue. This is what it said.

- _Only a fool would confront The Beast without the Heavenly Twinkle._ -

"...What the f*ck…?" Muttered Goldie. "Heavenly twinkle? Sounds like something a few of my gals pals would own."

"Did not want that mental image." Said Arthur with a groan.

"You're gay? Is that why flirting a bit isn't working?" Asked Goldie, groaning as well.

"No, I'm just not fond of sex talk. Actually, anything relating to the human body kinda puts me off." Admitted Arthur.

"Hmmm … is that why you're an Oddball? Wanna tell me about that?" Offered Goldie taking slow, sultry steps towards Arthur, turning up the charm. "You always did strike me as a pretty _normal_ kind of Oddball."

Arthur looked highly uncomfortable.

"Nah, it's because I cyberwed video game characters all the time. My hobby, you know?" Lied Arthur.

"I think you're lying." Noted Goldie, matter-of-factly.

"And you don't lie? You've lied multiples times to me already." Smirked Arthur.

"Point." Conceded Goldie. "Wish these clues had a clear point though. Cryptic crap."

"I'm sure it'll make sense soon." Said Arthur confidently. "Well, maybe."

Arthur then spotted another tunnel nearby, one Goldie had not marked.

"Hey, let's check that one out." Suggested Arthur. "Might have something interesting down it?"

"Maybe. Lead the way, my _Suspiciously_ Normal Oddball." Purred Goldie.

Arthur gulped, trying to keep a chill expression as he led the way. It wasn't long before the two came across something of worth, taped to the wall.

A map of Sublevel 4.

"Excelente!" Cheered Goldie.

"Well, well … this is interesting." Smirked Arthur. "Ok … carefully does it."

Arthur began to slowly remove the map off the wall. As he did so Goldie placed a hand to her pocket, where the map of Sublevel 1 was located.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Here comes trouble!)**

 **Arthur:** Now that I have company, I'm thinking clearer. Like her or not, Goldie keeps the fears away as, well, she has the ability to exist, so I'm not alone. Heheh. Anyway, basic plan is really to just solve as many of the puzzles as possible and cover as much ground as we can before the others show up. I'm not gonna panic, as Asa will get here eventually. She's tough. Also, I say we tentatively as I don't really trust Goldie. Then again, if the cannibal thing got out, would anybody trust me? Well, maybe if I could, you know, explain the specific context.

 **Goldie:** Hmm … maybe when he falls asleep, I could swipe that map? Get a lead on him, get some key items on my pocket, with the million to follow. But first … what's he hiding? I _like_ a man with secrets, and I rarely get disappointed. Just gotta be … _gentle_. I can do gentle. (Goldie winks). ...I can do it better than Chris can write a useful clue, that's for sure!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The duels begin, with much humiliation and slapstick ensuing! One team becomes king of the hill, and the other team votes somebody off.


	15. CH 7, PT 2: School Duels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Well, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I'd expected it to be! I don't even know why I am surprised anymore. XD I'm really enjoying writing for this story; making it more light hearted and delaying anything dark in nature was certainly a good idea. A less 'in-your-face' season was overdue after BvB, Tween Tour and TDL3 all in a row. I think I'm hitting my stride now, and with classes over I'll attempt to keep the updates coming. Should be able to finish off 'Act 1' by the end of July, most likely, but I'll try to aim for sooner. Regardless, here's part two of episode seven, enjoy!

Mud incoming!

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

"So, what's the solution?" Asked Asa.

"And how did you get it so easily? I didn't take you as the puzzle sort." Added Finneas.

Sanjay smirked, pausing for some effect after his bold proclamation.

"It's simple." Assured Sanjay. "Look at the swords the knights are holding. One long and one short each. Same as the long and short hands on the clocks. And see each sword is pointing at a straight angle either left or right, or up or down? It's showing us what times to set each clock to."

Sanjay then set the right clock to 6 o clock to match the right knight's upwards long sword and downwards short sword. He then set the left clock to fifteen past twelve, matching the positions of the long and short swords. A moment after both clocks were set there was a click that echoed throughout the surrounding area. The cage then fell apart, the sections of it falling to the floor.

"Cool." Noted Asa.

"You know it." Winked Sanjay.

"...Ok, not that it makes up for your immature and unpleasant behavior, but … I'm a little impressed." Admitted Finneas. "How did you figure that out?"

"Intuition." Chuckled Sanjay. "Just takes a good eye, that's all."

"So, um, you guys want that gem or can I have it?" Asked Asa. "I don't really mind either way as it's gonna be the same end result."

"As I solve the puzzle, I'll keep a hold of it." Decided Sanjay, plucking up the emerald. "Hmmm … yep, fake. Looks like I found Wishy's birthday present."

"Cheapskate." Noted Asa.

"Either way, he solved the puzzle. Ok, what's this say?" Asked Finneas to himself, looking over the parchment that had been in the cage.

-Use Emerald to get gold-

"Just as I expected. Ok, we have the emerald and the topaz … that leaves the ruby, sapphire and amethyst still out there." Stated Finneas. "Plus, we need two square objects of some sort to get past the gate to even be able to use them. Hmmm..."

"It's a convoluted web of puzzles, isn't it?" Agreed Sanjay. "Hey, good thing we're both geniuses."

"Heh, true. Well, I'm a genius anyway, and I have the papers to prove it." Chuckled Finneas.

"Then what does that make me?" Asked Asa.

"...The normal one?" Guessed Finneas.

"I'll take it." Shrugged Asa. "Ok, we got the gem, a sword and there's another path that we can take. C'mon, let's get going."

Asa turned on her iPod and led the way back. Finneas and Sanjay followed behind her.

"Think it's wise to trust her?" Asked Sanjay.

"No better options. Besides, she's not raising issues, and she does have a key item on her." Reminded Finneas.

"Yeah, true enough. But she, and Arthur, _did_ steal our dynamite." Reminded Sanjay. "I've got my eye on her."

"Hmm, perhaps. But then again, _she_ didn't shove me towards a presumed threat at the first sign of danger and make a bunch of creepy, childish jokes that border on sexual harassment." Frowned Finneas.

"Uh, heheh, yeah … she didn't. You've not forgotten, huh?" Gulped Sanjay.

"No, I've not. I'm working with you out of necessity Sanjay, but if your cowardice and attitude are gonna cause problems for me, and others, then you're gonna be alone in the dark. Just because I happen to be gay, it is not an invitation for a bunch of immature sword jokes to be made, regardless of your own interests. In short, drop it or I drop you." Said Finneas seriously. "Now, come, let's see what the next room has. Keep up, as I'd rather not waste any time."

Finneas walked off after Asa, and Sanjay paused for a moment, before quickly following behind him, looking thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sheathe your sword puns.)**

 **Finneas:** I am not willing to put up with Sanjay's dumbass behavior from now until my return at the merge, so I'm making my stance clear. It's up to him how he chooses to take my words. Whatever the outcome, at least I'm a step closer to an idol.

 **Asa:** I feel pretty overshadowed by those two; Sanjay is acting up, Finneas is taking the lead … fine by me, really. Fact is, I am stronger and faster than them so if I just appear as, well, just _there_ then they will not expect it when I swipe the idol from them once we reach it.

 **Sanjay:** Maybe I have been taking things too far. I mean, sexual harassment? That's a _**bad**_ label. I felt I was all set on the strategic game so who needed the social stuff as this ain't Survivor, so no jury. Well clearly I do need it because if my allies ditch me I either get scared in the dark or return to the game as a pariah. Ok, no worries, it's cool … I'll hold back and act my age, lay low a bit. Geez, Finneas' _stare_ cuts through diamond. Yeesh… (Sanjay pauses). ...Also, I'll admit, the reason I knew that puzzle is because one time a few months ago Wishy had me sit down with her to play the Resident Evil Remake and it had a puzzle like that. Spooks me to this day, it does. (Sanjay awkwardly chuckles, scratching his side with the sword.)

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Arthur and Goldie had been following the twisty tunnels for a while. Now that they had a map of the entire sublevel, navigation was much easier.

"Ok, something is just up ahead." Stated Arthur. "Better get ready, who knows what sorts of nasty things Chris may have left for us?"

"Can't be worse than a spider." Shuddered Goldie.

"You'd think that, but Chris is just _full_ of surprises." Said Arthur, sarcastically chuckling. "Ok, here we ... are?"

The two teens stepped into a darker area of the sublevel. It was pitch black aside from their flashlights. No small residue of light was to be seen. The mineshaft continued into the darkness.

"Well, that's certainly not creepy at all." Chuckled Arthur. "Shall we?"

"Wait, hang on … first, this is freaky. I don't like it!" Complained Goldie. "Secondly, what's that?"

Goldie pointed to a lever on the wall.

"I'd call that a lever." Mused Arthur. "Generally, you pull them and they activate something."

"Comedian are we? ...Well, you are a _funny boy_. My favourite oddball." Giggled Goldie.

"If _only_ you were my favourite prep." Said Arthur, sighing in an exaggeratedly tragic way. "Ok, what does this lever do? Maybe turn on the lights?"

Arthur slipped the lever. Instantly a barred grate descended from above, which blocked the way forth. With a raised eyebrow Arthur set the grate back up by putting the lever back into its original position.

"That was pointless." Remarked Arthur.

"That or it's meant to keep something held back from the rest of the mine." Mumbled Goldie.

Arthur gazed into the darkness, his breathing shaky for a small moment.

"Ladies first?" Offered Arthur.

Goldie pouted and shoved Arthur forwards. With a sigh off he went with Goldie bringing up the rear. The tunnel went on for a few minutes and after some ninety degree turns here and there Arthur and Goldie came out into a very dark room. Somehow, it seemed darker than the unlit tunnels. The room was dormant, dust hanging about the air. Six knight armour suits holding halberds stood dormant around the edge of the room, and in the centre was a table. A locked door was nearby, no handle to be seen on it.

"Ok, so, what now?" Asked Goldie. "Plus, those suits look out of place; Chris has no sense of decoration prowess."

"...Awwww, sh*t. Not one of those." Moaned Arthur.

Arthur approached the table and dared to look.

"Well, the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up, and my palms just got sweaty. It can only mean one thing." Sighed Arthur.

"Hormones?" Guessed Goldie, shrugging.

"No, _worse_. A block slider puzzle." Groaned Arthur. "This … might take a while."

"Well, get started then." Shrugged Goldie.

"Would be nice if you could help. I am your _favourite_ Oddball, am I not?" Asked Arthur, slightly smugly.

"...Let's see the puzzle." Sighed Goldie as she walked over.

The puzzle was on a three by three grid, with one empty space. The blocks could not be removed from the table they were set into, and it seemed that the scrambled image was of Chris' face.

"Well, at least we both know how the end result is supposed to look." Remarked Arthur.

"Ugly?" Smirked Goldie.

"Eh, beauty is subjective. Well, I bet this puzzle opens the door over there, so … let's get this over with." Said Arthur, looking determined.

Arthur began to experimentally move a few of the blocks around. A few moments later Goldie walked up and began occasionally making a suggestion.

As they worked, a small part of the chest-plate of each knight very faintly glowed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: … I'm stumped.)**

 **Arthur:** I have only one fear greater than caves and mines … block slider puzzles. (Arthur looks sad for a moment, before snickering). Nah, just kidding. Nothing beats the fear of being in a cave or mine, but damn, these kinds of puzzles are really frustrating. Well, nothing to do but suck it up. Wish me luck, fans who may or may not exist. (Arthur winks).

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Muddy Field)**

* * *

BARA had been dragged from its cigar break and done the randomiser. Thus, with the match-ups and the order they would be fought in decided, the students who had yet to go sat on the bleachers at the edges of the football pitch, while on the platform Lola and Fortune stood across from each other, ready for the first battle of the day.

"Well … this seems like it'll be evenly matched." Noted Lola. "We look pretty even in strength."

"Me, evenly matched to you? Ha! I'm much stronger, or weaker! Anything to be unique!" Declared Fortune.

"Uh … ok then?" Said Lola, raising an eyebrow. "So, when do we start?"

Chris wordlessly raised an airhorn upwards.

HONK!

With that question answered, the two teens began to circle each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. With a flashy war cry, Fortune charged in on the offensive! But, Lola was more of a defensive type and kept her distance from her foe. The two were literally running circles around each other, the rain continuing to fall.

"You can't run forever!" Exclaimed Fortune.

"Perhaps not. But neither can you!" Replied Lola.

"Doh! You're so smart and right!" Cursed Fortune.

Fortune then gained a genius idea of her own … turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction. And within seconds…

BAM!

...She and Lola crashed into each other, unable to stop. Both girls staggered from the impact…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and while Lola fell towards the centre of the platform Fortune fell sideways and off the platform, hitting the mud with a splat.

"Lola moves on to round two!" Announced Chris.

"Yes!" Cheered Lola.

"Nuts." Pouted Fortune.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I can't help but feel we're all going in circles these days…)**

 **Lola:** Chances are the votes are gonna be going towards those who lose in round one. So, even if Yorkie gets given the immunity by Peach if we are to lose, the fact I've won a duel should keep me safe. (Lola sips from a mug of coffee).

 **Fortune:** I'm not sad about losing the challenge. Not really. ...I'm just sad that the first few out in this kind of challenge never get screentime! (Fortune sobs).

* * *

Next up on the platform and ready to face-off were Woody and Patrick. Seeing the bulky body builder and the scrawny nerd having a stare-down was quite the contrast, but both looked confident.

"Oh look, you've got your hand tied behind your back. Cute, but don't be feeling you need to be merciful. You'll need both those roided up arms to stand a chance." Smirked Patrick.

"Ha, not likely! If you're as hard an opponent as you claim to be, I'm not taking the easy way out of this." Said Woody, chuckling. "Let's do this! You show me what you got!"

"Oh, I plan to." Smirked Patrick. "You may have muscles, but I have all the smarts for a good battle plan."

"I got a plan too. Kicking your ass." Chuckled Woody.

"Whoa, that must have taken you weeks to plan out." Drawled Patrick. "Not even being sarcastic either."

"...You calling me dumb?" Frowned Woody.

"F*ck yeah." Said Patrick, grinning.

"Oh, it's on!" Yelled Woody, looking pumped and ready for action.

HONK!

"This is gonna be good!" Said Chris eagerly.

Woody charged forth, his untied hand stretched out to grab Patrick. The Nerd was ready for this however, lunging at Woody and gripping his fist with both of his hands, trying to overpower him. Patrick crouched a little, trying to topple Woody over. With one hand tied, Woody could have trouble getting back up.

"Oh, trying to bring me down, little man?" Noted Woody, pulling back against Patrick. "Not bad! But, rather than me go down, how about you go _**up**_?"

Woody hurled his arm up as fast as he could, Patrick going with it and flying into the air.

"F*******CK!" Yelled Patrick, flailing a little.

BAM!

Patrick came back down, landing right on Woody. Patrick hit the ground moaning, while Woody staggered a bit.

"Ahh, that … kinda hurt." Winced Woody.

Patrick got to his feet, trying to steady himself. With a battle cry of 'F*ck!' he charged at Woody, ready to end the battle. Woody regained his focus in time though, grabbing Patrick by the back of his shirt and lazily flinging him off of the platform and into the mud.

"Woody moves on to round two!" Announced Chris.

"One arm, and yet no harm." Smirked Woody, fist pumping.

"F*cking lame." Groaned Patrick.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gravity, still a problem.)**

 **Woody:** (He just smirks, proudly rubbing a hand on his chest for a moment). Boom.

 **Patrick:** Woody's name is very fitting. He's a d*ck! Urgh, whatever. Hopefully next round Taylor will kick his ass or something. Piece of sh*t. (Patrick grumbles)

* * *

Next on the platform were Peach and Yorkie. Both girls eyed each other appraisingly.

"Um … hi?" Greeted Yorkie.

"Hello!" Said Peach cheerfully. "Whoa, the biggest gal and the smallest gal, facing off … it's all happening today!"

"Get on with it!" Yelled Taylor from the audience.

HONK!

Chris sounded the airhorn, and for a few moments all was silent. It was a question of which girl would move first.

"Well, come on then!" Exclaimed Peach, standing near the very edge of the platform. "Come get me! Be, I dunno, a knight!"

Yorkie was silent for a moment, pondering this. With a shy nod, she struck a pose.

"Steel yourself Orc, on thyn guard for the light knight's charge!" Declared Yorkie.

A groan could be heard in the audience, and it sounded like Roana.

With a yell, Yorkie charged forth at Peach, making a squeaky battle cry. Peach watched her come to her, counting quietly.

"Three … two … one..." Counted Peach.

Peach grinned and then turned around hard, swinging her butt backwards at Yorkie.

"Shadoosh!" Cheered Peach.

"AAAAAIIIIIYYYYYYYIIIIII!" Screamed Yorkie as she flew through the air from the hard contact, coming to a stop in the mud with a splat. "Ow."

"Peach moves on to round two!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ass kicks you.)**

 **Peach:** You know, in the same way that Patrick says he's not just a nerd, but rather **The** Nerd … I'm not just a chubby rich girl, I'm _**THE**_ chubby rich girl! (Peach giggles). I bet Taylor was impressed! She was yelling so loud! Such impressive cheering! (Peach beams)

 **Yorkie:** At least, given that Peach has to give up immunity today, she won't be safe from the votes if her team loses. I don't mind her, but right now my spine wishes for her to have a hasty exit. (Yorkie pours some tea). Truthfully, she is much too loud. Among other things.

* * *

It was time for the next battle, and this time Dale and Juliette were on the platform. They both glared at each other competitively.

"You ready?" Smirked Juliette.

"Ready to win? Oh yeah." Said Dale, smirking right back.

"Strange, as I had that same plan." Chuckled Juliette, cracking her knuckles. "Don't go easy on me! I want to relish every moment, every _second_ of the adrenaline of the battle!"

"Call me crazy, but … I ain't gonna disappoint." Snickered Dale.

HONK!

"Let's see if you're crazy or not then." Said Juliette, jumping into action.

Both teens charged at each other, and soon locked both hands together, trying to overpower their opponent. It looked very much equal as they slowly turned, trying to gain the advantage.

"Nothing is stopping me from stomping on your foot." Warned Dale.

"Go for it, see what I do then." Smirked Juliette.

Dale instead then tried to headbutt, but was slow to execute the move which allowed Juliette to move her head quickly to the side. Juliette almost slipped and nearly dragged Dale over, but the two remained standing.

"Had enough?" Asked Dale.

"Have you?" Replied Juliette. "No? How about _now_?!"

At the word 'now' Juliette grabbed Dale by his waist and managed to throw him overhead and behind her where he landed on his back. He did not seem too winded though, as if this kind of thing was second nature to him.

"Still not had enough!" Giggled Dale.

Feeling he'd put on a convincing show, Dale decided to end things with a run at Juliette. The dare devil simply grabbed Dale as he entered her range and flung him behind her, off the platform and into the mud. The force of this throw combined with the rainfall made her slip over, but she cheered regardless.

"That evens things up!" Cheered Juliette.

"Juliette moves on to round two!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So many aerodynamic contestants this season…)**

 **Juliette:** That was fun! Dale really put his all into that, and boy, what a rush. (Juliette grins and pumps her fists). Really hoping I face-off against Woody next! The bigger they are, the harder they fall … which makes me rather hope he won't fall over on top of me. He'd squish me like a grape. But, all or nothing!

 **Dale:** Looks like people bought it. Ain't I a stinker? (Dale giggles). I know, it's a very risky plan, but that's the thing with me … I go big, or go home. I didn't get to where I am in life today my being passive and going with the flow of others. If I don't like how things are going, I change how it goes. (Dale chuckles, and then looks dark, stabbing a sharp rock into the wall). These guys would do well to not underestimate me … actually, why not, I'll let them. Makes it more fun that way. (Dale winks).

* * *

Shortly, Roana and Taylor stood on the platform. Roana looked chill, while Taylor had her arms crossed and a firm look on her face.

"You're going down, b*tch." Said Taylor darkly.

"Oh, am I? I did not know that. You a psychic?" Teased Roana.

HONK!

Taylor let out a roar and scowled at Roana, trying to intimidate her. Roana looked a tad nervous for a moment, but sucked it up, ready to duel. Taylor was quickly on the offensive, running after Roana and taking swigs and swipes at her, though all missed due to Roana's dexterity and quick reactions.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" Barked Taylor.

"Not much temptation for me to stay still, mate." Replied Roana, ducking under another punch.

After ducking, Roana sweep kicked Taylor's legs which knocked the farm girl to the ground. Roana tried to pin Taylor so that she could then drag her off the platform, but Taylor scoffed at this and kicked Roana in the knee.

"Oww!" Yelped Roana.

Taylor leapt back to to her feet and made another kick to Roana's knee, but Roana saw this coming and dodged. Unfortunately, Taylor's kick was a fake out which left Roana open for Taylor to tackle her and knocked her backwards off the platform and into the mud,

"Taylor moves on to round two!" Announced Chris.

"Damn f*cking right I do!" Yelled Taylor.

"Those poor people who will win their rounds." Snarked Roana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'll pay for their hearse.)**

 **Taylor:** What? The robot said bumps and bruises are ok. (Taylor shrugs). I fight to win, not for honour or some sh*t.

 **Roana:** Taylor fights really dirty. Maybe dirtier than her farm probably is? ...Oww, my knee aches. What a meanie.

* * *

Boonie and Yazz stood on the platform, eyeing each other.

"Afternoon." Greeted Boonie politely.

"Let's make the most of it while it lasts." Replied Yazz. "Hmmm, kinda thinking a long skirt is probably a bad idea for this challenge."

"Uh … well, if you're wearing shorts underneath, maybe remove it?" Suggested Boonie awkwardly.

"No such luck." Chuckled Yazz. "Ok people, let's get this over with! No point delaying the inevitable!"

HONK!

"The inevitable being my win!" Added Yazz.

"Really? Then what say you to … this!" Exclaimed Boonie, taking out some kind of bomb device.

BOOM!

The bomb went off in Boonie's hand, covering him it itching powder. He shrieked, yelling and scratching. Yazz raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged as she ran forth, ready to take Boonie out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

only to trip over her shirt and fall over, sliding along the ground and off the platform, into the mud.

"Aw, _weak_!" Moaned Yazz.

"Boonie moves on to round two!" Announced Chris.

"Yes! A-a-ack!" Yelped Boonie, still scratching himself.

Laughter rung out from the audience, making Boonie frown.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Got the itch.)**

 **Boonie:** Not exactly how I wanted it to go, given the bomb failed, but … I won, so I'm content.

 **Yazz:** That there was an Epic Fail. Urrgh, my team might be sore about that. Grim Reaper knows Taylor seemed sore already earlier. Better get talking right away if we lose … just need to convince them that I, Yasmine Felonious Doom, can extend their time in the game … and if I leave out the part about their 'inevitable elimination', maybe they'll listen? Fingers crossed!

* * *

Kenny and Trevor were next on the platform. Trevor looked thoughtful, considering his strategy, but then noticed Kenny starting at him.

"...Something on your mind?" Asked Trevor.

"Your bow tie is adorbs!" Exclaimed Kenny. "I kinda feel bad that I'll be throwing you in the mud, hun."

"Oh, don't be." Assured Trevor. "You're the one getting dirty. Bring it on!"

Kenny gasped dramatically.

"Well hun, if it's a fight you want..." Began Kenny.

Kenny smirked, snapping his fingers in a zigzag pattern.

"It's a fight you'll get!" Grinned Kenny. "I'm ready! I'm a toughie, you know!"

HONK!

The two ran forth at each other, ready to battle. Kenny struck first, grabbing Trevor and holding his arms rightly against his sides. Trevor could not free them, so did the next best thing and gave Kenny a moderately forced headbutt.

"Oh em gee! Toughie, huh?" Noted Kenny, holding his head with one hand. "Toughie your way past this!"

Kenny, still holding Trevor, threw him to the ground. Trevor hit the ground hard, but still had fight left in him and so grabbed some mud that was on the platform and threw it at Kenny. The flamboyant guy's shades protected his eyes, but his shirt was now stained.

"Not the designer fabric!" Wailed Kenny. "Sweetie, this means war!"

"Bring it on." Goaded Trevor.

Kenny did just that, by shoving Trevor backwards with hard force. It seemed Kenny was using his muscles for real now. And as the shoving and grappling went on, it was clear that Trevor was being overpowered.

"You're tougher than you look." Noted Trevor. "But, I still have one trick up my sleeves!"

"And what's that?" Asked Kenny.

"An ancient move. A trick of the butler trade. A skill almost lost to time. A power that Jeeves himself is credited as the inventor of." Said Trevor, grinning.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Teased Kenny, still pushing Trevor towards the edge bit my bit.

"...This!" Yelled Trevor.

BAM!

Trevor kicked Kenny in the nuts, but to his shock Kenny had no reaction. Kenny just chuckled as he shoved Trevor off the platform and into the mud.

"Fun fact hun, being such a fabulous guy has earned me a few nutshots before. I always wear a cup." Teased Kenny. "Nice try though."

"Kenny moves on to round two!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Usually that works…)**

 **Trevor:** Maybe I deserved that. It was a low trick, but Woody already went through. Kenny in round two as well … well, good luck to my team. ...Back soon, bathroom break! (Trevor runs out of the confessional).

 **Kenny:** I told him I was a toughie. (Kenny winks)

* * *

To finish off the first round of the duels, Orwell and SARA were on the platform. Orwell observed his opponent warily.

"Uh … you're not gonna go all Terminator are you?" Asked Orwell.

"My programming prevents it." Stated SARA.

"Well then … let's get it on, I guess? Can't say I ever expected to throw down with a robot, but I can think of worse opponents." Said Orwell, trying to not look awkward. "Um … man, I can't think of any topics to say to you."

"Eh, I'd probably b*tch about it anyway." Shrugged SARA,

SARA paused, and then turned to face Chris.

"Having fun yet?" Teased Chris.

"Chris, I have an issue with this." Said SARA flatly.

"And I have issues with you, but I have to put up with you being here." Shrugged Chris.

"No, I mean … my programming is not allowing me to do this. It's overriding the command now that it has been processed fully." Said SARA, crossing its arms. "If I compete then we have two outcomes, don't we? Either the Dropouts may lose due to my bias, and yes, robots _**can**_ be bias, which means the Studiers do not earn their win at all … or, the Studiers will not really stand a chance against me because weapons and gadgets or not, steel and titanium is a lot tougher stuff than flesh, and this means that whoever they'd vote off is unfairly beaten. Maybe in a reward challenge this would work, maybe, but in an elimination challenge … no, just no. Plus, making a staff member compete, really?"

Chris was silent.

"...F*ck!" Cursed Chris. "Urrrgh, damn it! Really wanted you dead here SARA, you're breaking my balls right now. Ok, fine … BARA!"

"WHAT?!" Called BARA from its smoking spot behind the sheds.

"Randomise somebody from the Dropouts to go against Orwell!" Ordered Chris.

There was a brief silence.

"Fortune!" Yelled BARA.

"Ok Fortune, you heard the robot. SARA, get off, Fortune, get on." Sighed Chris.

SARA shrugged, using its helicopter gadget to go over the mud and stand back off to the side. Meanwhile Fortune cheered as she made her way to the platform.

"More screentime!" Squeed Fortune in glee.

Orwell was frozen, looking very nervous.

"Oh sh*t..." Muttered Orwell.

"Good luck." Winked Fortune.

HONK!

Orwell panicked as Fortune took a step towards him and, with a yell, charged forth to try and end things quickly with a hard shove. However, due to the rainfall and how seven matches prior had tracked mud, Orwell slipped over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and landed with his face against Fortune's breasts.

"Oh my!" Noted Fortune.

"Guuuh..." Whimpered Orwell.

A second later Orwell fainted, truly out cold.

Fortune stood silent, looking awkward for a moment.

"Does that mean I win? He's not getting up." Stated Fortune.

"...Eh, sure, why not? Fortune moves on to round two!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Family show!)**

 **Fortune:** Well, that was awkward. (A pause, then Fortune shrugs).

 **Orwell:** (He babbles a little). ...I just lost any credit I had, if any, as a serious game player. Tits man, tits...

* * *

 **(Round 2)**

* * *

With half of the players eliminated from the challenge, things moved onwards and upwards. Literally in fact, as the platform had now risen for a more painful splat in the mud for those who would go over the edge. Currently, Kenny and Taylor stood on the platform, ready to face-off.

"You ready?" Asked Kenny, readying himself with a crack of his knuckles.

"Ready to rumble." Said Taylor, cracking her neck a little.

"Hope you can handle a big boy like me." Teased Kenny. After all, he was standing a full foot taller than Taylor.

"Trust me, you're gonna _**need**_ all the height and muscle you have." Said Taylor, balling her fists.

"...This might be a toughie to win." Gulped Kenny.

HONK!

Taylor snarled, stomping her foot to again try the intimidation plan. A moment later she began to charge forth. Kenny acted quickly, tapping his heels together to activate the rocket boots Boonie had given him.

WHOOSH!

Kenny blasted upwards into the air, evading Taylor who could only stare dumbfounded. After that gravity began to work as Kenny fell back down. He landed on both feet…

BOING!

...But the boots then rocket booted him backwards and off the platform, screaming as he did a backflip and landed in a nearby pond.

SPLASH!

A few moments passed before a hand reached up from under the water and gave a thumbs-up. Clearly this was good enough for Chris as he moved the challenge along.

"Taylor moves on to round three!" Announced Chris.

"...What the _**f*ck**_ just happened?" Asked Taylor to nobody in particular.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A three point dive, that's what.)**

 **Kenny:** This is terrible … I might be off the diving team with form like that! (Kenny sighs dramatically). Oh, and this hurts the team in the challenge too. Boonie did give me those boots … cute as they are, maybe cutting him loose it what's best for the team? Hmmm ... we'll see how the next few rounds go.

 **Taylor:** Fashion is getting really f*cking weird.

* * *

Next on the platform were Woody and Juliette. Woody still had his left arm tied and looked confident, while Juliette looked eager as always.

"You look excited." Noted Woody. "Been looking forward to battling me?"

"You bet! Your right hook could clobber me; the more risk, the better!" Exclaimed Juliette. "Come on!"

Woody smirked.

"You know what? I like you." Said Woody, grinning. "Let's go!"

HONK!

Juliette ran forth and jumped foot first at Woody, aiming a kick at his chest. Woody tensed up, which made the kick much less effective. Woody tried to grab at Juliette with his one arm, but she was too quick and easily dodged every attempt he made at her. Woody frowned, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Slow down!" Barked Woody.

"You wish!" Teased Juliette.

Woody stopped attempting to grab his opponent and just eyed Juliette, waiting for her to make the next move. Juliette leapt back and, after a paused, lunged forwards to try and bring Woody down.

"GWAH!" Roared Juliette.

Woody reacted quickly and grabbed Juliette with his free hand, holding her around her waist.

"Good effort." Chuckled Woody. "Next fight!"

Woody lazily tossed Juliette off the platform, and into the mud.

"Woody moves on to round three!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Muscles are meaningful.)**

 **Woody:** Sucks I can't fight the robot anymore. Really sucks. But, Juliette gave it a good go, so that was fun. And hey, maybe I can go head to head with Taylor, assuming she won't p*ssy out this round? That'd be _sweet_! Huhuh!

 **Juliette:** Dang, that guy is tough! But, being reckless enough to do this challenge one handed … that's pretty _sick_ , gotta say! Maybe I could try playing one armed?

* * *

Lola and Fortune stood on the platform. Lola looked awkward while Fortune looked eager.

"Uh … hello again?" Said Lola, shrugging awkwardly.

"Takes more than a hyper-sexual nerd to keep Fortune Falls away from the front of the camera." Chuckled Fortune.

"Well, I beat you once before, so … on your guard!" Teased Lola.

"And you, on your knees!" Teased Fortune in return.

HONK!

The instant the duel began Fortune charged forth at Lola and promptly slipped over due to the wet platform. Before Lola could react Fortune crashed into her and knocked her backwards into the mud in a matter of seconds. Fortune looked dazed as she got back to her feet.

"Huh, I won." Noted Fortune. "...Bajabbers!"

"Fortune moves on to round three!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anticlimax!)**

 **Fortune:** I used to love sunny days the most, but you know what? I like rain now.

 **Lola:** (She sips from a mug of coffee, looking thoughtful). ...Aw, sh*t.

* * *

Boonie and Peach were next on the platform, ready to duel. Peach looked eager, though also looked a little uncomfortable from hunger, while Boonie looked contemplative.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Peach.

"Just wondering what power setting my gadget is gonna need" Replied Boonie. "Maybe a higher amount."

"It won't be enough to stop me!" Exclaimed Peach.

"We'll see about that." Chuckled Boonie, smirking.

HONK!

The instant the match began Boonie took out what looked like a sort of modified flashlight and aimed it at Peach, setting it to high power.

"And then the Lord said, let there be light!" Declared Boonie, turning the device on.

BANG!

The torch exploded, leaving Boonie rather blackened.

"Um … I think the Lord does not want you taking His job." Noted Peach. "...Here I come!"

Peach ran forwards at Boonie, but despite being rather crispy he was not out of it yet and grappled with Peach, trying to overpower her. For a few moments neither had the advantage, both trying to keep themselves powering forth to beat their opponent, but after a few moments…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Boonie managed to get the upper hand and swung Peach behind him, off the platform and into the mud with a hard splat.

"Oof!" Yelped Peach.

"Boonie moves on to round three!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Splat!)**

 **Boonie:** What the heck went wrong with that gadget? Well, still in the next round so I'll worry about that later.

 **Peach:** Awww! Well, at least I had fun; who knew duels above mud could be so enthralling? (Peach smiles). ...Sooooo hungry!

* * *

 **(Round 3)**

* * *

Woody and Fortune stood on the platform, having a silent stare down. The platform had once again risen higher.

Trevor walked up and sat on his team's bleachers, back from the bathroom. He was also holding a bag of chips.

"So, what did I miss?" Asked Trevor.

"It's down to Taylor and Fortune for us, and the Studiers have Boonie and Woody." Explained Yazz. "...We're doomed!"

"Oh come on, have some faith in them." Said Trevor, sitting down. "I mean, miracles can happen, right?"

"I suppose." Giggled Yazz. "Where did you get the chips?"

"Oh, found them laying around. The chips in the bag hadn't touched the ground." Explained Trevor.

Trevor then noticed Peach was eyeing the chips longingly.

"Want some?" Offered Trevor.

"Oh, no, I can't. Not allowed to." Said Peach cheerfully.

"...Uh, why? You're hungry, thus you need food." Said Trevor, raising an eyebrow.

"It's part of the poor lessons Taylor is giving me." Explained Peach. "Poor people often go hungry, and thus I have to as well."

Trevor glanced towards where Taylor was sitting. She and Patrick were having a quiet talk, possible working out tactics for the next battle. Trevor scooted closer to Peach.

"Eat them." Said Trevor passing the chips to Peach.

"But-." Began Peach.

"Peach, starving yourself is both stupid and dangerous." Said Trevor calmly. "Taylor isn't looking and, as I know from experience, what somebody does not know will not hurt them."

Peach paused, and then began to contently munch on the chips. As she did so Trevor glanced at Taylor.

"So that's what Patrick meant." Muttered Trevor quietly.

Trevor then saw that Taylor was holding Peach's pendant. Trevor's frown deepened.

"Taylor, you b*tch."

Up on the platform the stare-down had reached its climax, and both teens were ready.

HONK!

His arm still tied, Woody made the first move. This turned out to be him simply walking towards Fortune. His slow movement gave her time to react, and thus she lunged forth, grabbing her arms around one of his legs, in hopes of either stopping his movement or bringing him to the ground.

"Hey, get off." Muttered Woody, shaking his leg.

"Nuh uh!" Pouted Fortune.

"Come on, get lost." Said Woody, now on one leg and shaking the other leg firmer.

"Not gonna!" Declared Fortune.

"...Ok, allow me to save us a step and do it myself." Shrugged Woody.

Woody hopped to the edge of the platform, almost falling over along the way due to the rain, and scraped his leg along the edge of the platform as though trying to remove a stain from his pants. Seconds later Fortune fell off and went down to the mud.

"Woody moves on to the final round!" Announced Chris.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Smirked Woody.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Depends on who you ask.)**

 **Woody:** You know, sometimes it's hard being me. (Woody pauses). Actually, it's not. It f*cking rules!

 **Fortune:** I hate Woody's legs. (Fortune huffs)

* * *

Taylor and Boonie were next on the platform, gazing at each other.

"Ready to go, tough girl?" Asked Boonie.

"Always." Said Taylor, cracking her knuckles and shrugging.

"Get ready guys!" Announced Chris. "If Taylor wins, we go to the next round. If Boonie wins, the Sly Studiers win!"

HONK!

"Fitting, isn't it?" Noted Boonie as he took out a sort of bomb. "Possibly the final round and it's the two country players facing off. One relying on brain and the other on brawn. I wish you the best of luck, but I'm gonna be winning this one. So with that sa-."

BAM!

Taylor had walked up while Boonie was talking and punched him in the chest, sending him backwards off the platform and into the mud.

"Did you really expect me to just stand there until you were done talking?" Asked Taylor flatly. "It's a f*cking challenge, dumbsh*t!"

"Taylor moves on to the final round!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Why do more people not do that in movies?)**

 **Boonie:**...Ok, I'll admit, that was my fault there. If we lose tonight … sure hope the fact I got this far in the challenge puts me out of the voting spotlight. (Boonie wrings his collar nervously).

 **Taylor:** What a f*cking moron.

* * *

 **(Final Round)**

* * *

The platform had risen to its maximum height, and Taylor and Woody stood upon it. The rain had lightened to a drizzle and though it was quiet, the platform was coated in water and mud. Woody looked rather pleased with who he was against.

"Nice! Hardest round yet!" Cheered Woody. "I'd want nothing less!"

"...Why the f*ck is your arm tied?" Asked Taylor flatly.

"To make it harder, duh." Said Woody, shrugging with his free arm. "Ok, let's do this … oh, and try not to disappoint me by losing too quickly. I want to _enjoy_ this."

"Hope you enjoy getting your ass kicked, because that's what's gonna happen." Sneered Taylor.

"Fire in you, huh? I like that." Smirked Woody. "Ok Chris, let's get it started!"

"This is gonna be good." Smirked Chris. "Ok … go!"

HONK!

The duel started as both fighters charged forth, and both almost slipped over. Woody regained his footing first and grabbed Taylor's arm, trying to throw her down to the ground. In response she stomped on Woody's foot. The tough guy released her, sending her skidding backwards, though not off the edge. Taylor ran forth to land a punch, but Woody tensed his muscles and withstood it. Both tried to headbutt each other at the same time, and consequently both staggered back.

"Ack! B*stard!" Yelled Taylor.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Keep it spicy, you know I love a good tussle." Chuckled Woody, holding his head.

Both quickly recovered and were back in action. Woody made a good few attempts at swinging a hit at Taylor, but the shorter teen dodged them all. Right after that Taylor tried landing many a punch against Woody's chest but he was able to rebuff and block each hit. Both took a few breaths, their previous battles having already tired them out somewhat. It was a matter of seeing who would make the next move.

"Had enough?" Smirked Woody, taking a step forwards.

"As if!" Scoffed Taylor. "YAARGH!"

Taylor ran forth to attack, but Woody put his free hand forwards, easily holding her back as her fists swung at nothing.

"Nice try." Chuckled Woody.

In response Taylor roundhouse kicked Woody right in the crotch.

"Oooooo..." Winced Woody, staggering.

Not pausing for a moment Taylor followed up with another hard roundhouse kick. This knocked Woody back and from there he slipped off the platform and fell down to the mud with a loud splat.

"Taylor wins the match!" Announced Chris. "Dirty Dropouts win immunity! Sly Studiers, I'll see you at elimination! Haha!"

The Dropouts all cheered while some of the Studiers booed. Taylor just rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

 **(Confessional: All the men felt that one.)**

 **Taylor:** I heard some of those bitches whining that I 'fought dirty' … yeah, if fighting fair means my team would lose, why the f*ck would I do that? I fight to win, dumbsh*t.

 **Woody:** Ok, after that … hell _yeah_ , I want Taylor to stay. I mean, she'll give me the hardest game possible. F*cking ace. (Woody smirks confidently). Still sucks I, urgh, _lost_.

* * *

"However! Before anybody can even start thinking about the elimination … Peach, Immunity Conga time!" Prompted Chris. "Which one of the Sly Studiers will you be saving tonight?"

"Um … uuhhh..." Peach trailed off as he looked over the Sly Studiers at their bench.

Roana and Boonie put on smiles, Kenny gave a wink, Orwell waved, Lola pointed to herself. Woody sat down, wiping mud off his pants, and Dale sat off to the side. Dale gave Peach a winning smile and rapidly pointed towards Woody, nodding encouragingly.

"I'll give it to Woody." Announced Peach.

"What? _Really_?" Groaned Patrick.

"Aw! But that gets rid of the difficulty!" Complained Woody.

Boonie also looked a tad annoyed at this.

"Sorry, first choice is final." Said Chris, smirking. "Woody is _safe_ tonight, and at the next elimination will have to pass on immunity to somebody else. That's all from me, so … yeah, go do whatever."

"Tonight's special at the canteen, milkshakes." Added SARA.

The students began to leave, Orwell briefly whimpering. The Dropouts felt more or less chill, while for the Studiers, the real game was now beginning.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Always obey rapid pointing.)**

 **Patrick:** Peach just kept the strongest player of the other team because Dale pointed to him and smiled … urgh, f*cking moron. At least Woody was upset about it. Plus, our team has another day of safety and more time for Trevor to just make his mind up already. I need his vote, and soon.

 **Yazz:** ...Well, that sure was convenient, wasn't it? Sweetness! Gives me time to suggest my dare idea to Juliette, that's _very_ important.

 **Dale:** Ok, time to act. Watch _this_.

 **Kenny:** Well then, looks like the plan Boonie told me is a no-go … so, I guess it's a Yorkie boot? Or, maybe something shocking? Oooo, I can hardly wait to find out! ...So I won't. Time for an alliance meeting!

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

The seven members of the Dirty Dropouts were all having dinner and enjoying the milkshakes. The atmosphere was mostly pleasant. Fortune, Juliette and Yazz sat grouped together at one of the tables.

"Ok, so get this Juliette. I have a wicked dangerous dare for you." Said Yazz, a big grin on her face.

"Ooo, do tell." Said Juliette, her eyes wide with interest.

"Ok … I, Yasmine Doom, dare you, Juliette Chrome, to jump off the roof of the main school building and try to land on the mini-mattress that myself and Fortune will be holding." Challenged Yazz, an eager look in her eyes.

"Oooo, sounds tempting." Said Juliette, tapping her chin. "And, if I miss?"

"...Doom?" Guessed Yazz, shrugging awkwardly.

"I'm in!" Cheered Juliette, shaking Yazz's hand. "Fortune, you wanna bring a camera to this? Youtube Stardom is _happening_ , right here!"

"I dunno, I kinda want all of the screentime for myself." Admitted Fortune. "Why not get BARA to work the camera? Robots have them, right?"

"...That they do Fortune, that they do!" Said Juliette, giggling eagerly.

"Then it is settled. We'll meet out back of the school tomorrow. I'll bring the mattress, Fortune brings the robot and Juliette brings herself." Said Yazz with a satisfied nod.

"I won't forget." Chuckled Juliette.

"And remember, the plan is to vote off Patrick next time we go to an elimination." Added Yazz quietly.

Meanwhile at a different table Taylor and Peach sat together, with Patrick off at the end of the table by himself. Peach sat without food while Taylor wolfed her meal down quickly.

"Enjoying being poor yet?" Asked Taylor dryly.

"I'm sure I will soon!" Said Peach positively.

"Yeah. Right." Said Taylor with a shrug, grabbing a piece of corn on the cob.

"So … where did you learn to fight so good?" Asked Peach eagerly. "You were like a Super Saiyan!"

"The f*ck is that?" Asked Taylor, raising an eyebrow. "I just know how to kick ass. Being gay in the deep south, you gotta know how to beat up f*ckers."

Peach glomped Taylor.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Said Peach sincerely.

"Get the f*ck off me. It doesn't even bug me." Scoffed Taylor. "Some of my neighbours may be crazy and relentless … but, heheh, I'm even moreso those things."

"Badass!" Said Peach in wonder.

Taylor just rolled her eyes, and resumed eating. Patrick sat near them silently and rolled his eyes too.

"Sh*tload of f*ck." Muttered Patrick, pouring some booze into his milkshake.

Meanwhile on the outside steps of the school building, Trevor sat by himself enjoying his meal. Everything was set out just so, matching his liking of order, and he ate with good manners. He breathed in, and then out.

"Nice to have some time to myself." Noted Trevor, sprinkling a little salt onto his fries. "Now, what's the next move for me. Patrick wants my vote and things are heating up between Peach and Taylor, even if Peach seems to not realise it. Geez, I hope Peach is having dinner in there … I would go back in, but if I saw any food withholding I might break something … better be careful, things are getting tricky."

The doors behind Trevor opened and Juliette walked up and sat down next to him.

"Wassup?" Greeted Juliette.

"Just thinking about the team. I think we may be in for a 'show' soon." Replied Trevor vaguely. "So, any ideas who the Studiers might be voting off? With Woody immune … I'm guessing Orwell. The pervy stuff rubs me the wrong way, kinda. You know, with the kids watching and all."

"Hmm … I think Yorkie. She's just not _**extreme**_ enough." Declared Juliette.

"Come sunrise, guess we'll find out, won't we?" Noted Trevor.

"Unless it's cloudy." Added Juliette.

The doors opened again and Peach walked out, sleepily heading off towards the team's dorm room for an early night. She seemed hungry still. Without a word, Trevor passed his tray of food to Peach.

"...Thank you." Smiled Peach.

"No worries. Say, uh, can we meet behind the dorms tonight? Got something I wanted to talk about." Requested Trevor formally.

"Oh, sure! I'll set my phone alarm." Said Peach, nodding seriously. "See ya there!"

Peach walked away and then Juliette glanced at Trevor.

"So, do you like me or her?" Teased Juliette.

"I'll be a jerk and leave you in suspense." Chuckled Trevor.

"Meanie!" Pouted Juliette. "So … uh, why was she not eating?"

"...I'll tell you later, if only to stop a drama bomb ruining the team overnight." Replied Trevor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: But without the meatballs.** )

 **Fortune:** ...I need to look into Youtube stardom. I'd be a hoot! It'd be a car show called _Wheels_ of Fortune! Yeah!

 **Trevor:** Ok, hopefully I can get some answers soon. I'm not gonna jump in and throw my game away, but if I can make a difference here and I can pull it off carefully, then I have no excuse not to try. Last season was pretty salty, so a cleaner game would be nice … I say would be as I know that ain't happening, but I'll do what I can within reason.

 **Peach:** I lasted a whole week so far! Daddy said I might not be able to. See daddy, shows what you know! Heehee! (Peach playfully sticks out her tongue.) Not the most fun day ever … but it could have been much worse without Trevor, and tomorrow is another day. Hmm, wonder what Trevor wants though? ...Think he _like_ likes me?

 **Patrick:** I wonder if the idol Lola has is gonna cause any havoc on her team. I mean, not like it's really going to effect me, o by all means let the havoc f*ck up the other team. If they go crazy, makes it easier me,

* * *

 **(Prep House)**

* * *

Kenny, Lola, Orwell, Dale and Woody had gathered in one of the rooms of the Prep house to discuss how the vote was going to go down.

"Ok, so … yeah, I'm voting for Boonie. Would be nice if the rest of you didn't; the immunity is making things easy enough as it is." Stated Woody. "Later dudes."

Woody left before anybody could say a word. The rest of the group exchanged a few glances.

"Ok, so, that happened." Noted Orwell. "Should we just vote for Boonie anyway to avoid any kind of complications? I mean, Woody cannot exactly stop us from doing that if we want to."

"Well, do we want to target Boonie?" Asked Kenny. "He _did_ win two duels."

"He also made you lose yours, and made a rather dumb mistake in his last one." Reminded Orwell.

"Hmmm, that is true. But, sweetie, would he have beaten Taylor either way?" Inquired Kenny patiently. "...I think he can stay another day."

"...Ok, are you just saying that because you like the shoes he gave you?" Asked Orwell, raising an eyebrow.

"Guilty~!" Giggled Kenny. "But, facts are facts, he did win two duels even after his gadgets went wrong."

"I'll trust you." Decided Orwell. "Lola, Dale, anything to add here?"

"Well, I'm ok with whatever we decide on, but Dale did bring up a good point earlier." Said Lola, adjusting her glasses as she spoke. "Tell them what you told me Dale."

"Gladly." Said Dale with a sunny smile. "Basically, Yorkie is by far the weakest player on the team. A butt bump from Peach sent her flying. She'd hold us back in the coming days."

"That works." Nodded Orwell. "Plus, the cuteness is kinda … distracting."

"Not as much as me I hope." Giggled Lola.

"Not at all." Smirked Orwell.

"Ok, behave you two." Teased Kenny. "So, Yorkie does hold us back, but Roana lost early too."

"Not as badly as Yorkie." Shrugged Dale. "Make Roana next on the list if you want, I'm fine with it."

"So .. four votes to Yorkie then? Give an 'oh em gee' if you agree." Declared Kenny.

"Oh em gee." Said the four in usion, with varying volumes and willingness.

"Then it is settled." Declared Kenny. "So, how do you guys think the other three are voting?"

"Does it matter though? Four votes is enough, and Boonie isn't going to vote for himself." Stated Lola.

"Hmmm, true." Agreed Kenny.

"I'll go find out how they are voting." Offered Dale. "I'm quick and _sneaky_!"

"Sure, if you want to. But, why?" Asked Kenny curiously.

"Look, I got bought into this alliance solely because Woody asked you to let me in. That makes me the bottom of the totem." Shrugged Dale. "I don't have much room to argue, and the fact you listened to this idea is unexpected in itself. I'm willing to work hard to climb up a rung or two."

"Well, don't let us stop you sweetie." Said Kenny, winking.

With a nod, Dale took off running to find the rest of the team and, presumably, listen in on them. After that Kenny headed for the door as well.

"Toodles. I'm gonna go get dinner. Later sweeties." Said Kenny as he exited the room.

This left Orwell and Lola alone. Both shared a fond visual exchange.

"So, what now?" Asked Orwell.

"I have an idea." Giggled Lola. "...Fav comic ever?"

"...That's more innocent than I expected." Noted Orwell.

"I'm more than a sensual scientist. I also am a total comic book geek. I am comic trash, with hundreds of issues neatly stacked under my bed." Said Lola without shame.

"You are a complex person." Chuckled Orwell. "...Does the digital Beano count?"

"Indeed it does." Nodded Lola. "I don't wanna rush into something, you know, but … I do like you a bunch, and I wanna know more about you."

"Feeling is mutual." Said Orwell, smiling and trying not to start having a babbling episode. "So, think voting Yorkie is good? I'm not totally sold."

"Well, facts are facts, she is weak in the challenges." Replied Lola. "Too risky to cause waves this early on."

"As a fan of the show who has seen every episode, I can agree with that." Said Orwell, nodding. "...You have great legs."

"And you, my fine sir, have lovely hair." Purred Lola.

Orwell began to blush, and then began to whimper and tremble. Lola could only blush and mumble an awkward apology.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I like people.)**

 **Kenny:** I'm willing to give Dale a chance here, and Woody too I guess. I mean, right now it's all about keeping the team strong. Alliances are a hot attraction sweeties, but it's even better to work as a good unit and keep us all safe and fabulous, as stress causes winkles. Yuck! Right now it's a game of taking out those who do not add to the team and, sadly, that person is Yorkie tonight. Now, there should be just enough time before the vote to have dinner, do my hair and, above all, paint my nails. BRB!

 **Orwell:** I dunno what it is, I just don't trust Dale yet. Then again, me and Lola hit it off well and Kenny's been my main man since the start, so maybe we just have to get talking? It's early days, so I'm not saying no to extra allies. After all the audition attempts, no way am I losing this early. The game is really getting interesting now! A certain nerdy girl helps with that. (Orwell awkwardly chuckles). ...I _**need**_ to stop being pervy. I mean, it played a role in costing us the challenge. I'll just try to stop thinking about such things; I can't exactly switch off the nerves and such, but it might make me a better player and, well, less of a creep. Ehehehe.

 **Dale:** Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be. Lola did the heavy lifting by backing me up. Now, which c*nt of the three to send home? Oooo, can't you just feel the suspense in the air? (Dale winks, drawing a finger across his throat).

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers Dorm Room)**

* * *

Boonie and Roana sat at a table together, playing cards quietly. Eventually though Roana spoke up.

"So, since the plan to vote off Woody went arse over tit, what now?" Asked Roana.

"Well need to pick somebody else." Stated Boonie. "Any suggestions in mind?"

"...Orwell?" Shrugged Roana. "I think he's looking for idols lately."

"He did lose the challenge quite early. That could work." Agreed Boonie. "Though, as Woody is voting for me … maybe we'd best find out how the rest are voting."

"I'll get right on it after a quick drink." Promised Roana, taking out a six pack.

"Ok, where do you keep getting all that?" Asked Boonie, looking confused.

"A store." Winked Roana. "Not saying which one."

Boonie felt like inquiring further but did not. Mainly as the door opened and Dale walked in, looking casual.

"Yo." Greeted Dale. "So, uh, Yorkie's getting a good few votes tonight. Just felt you guys should know."

"What? Aw, crap." Muttered Boonie. "Any way we can stop her going home?"

"Well, I had a target in mind … but you didn't hear it from me." Winked Dale.

"Meaning you're playing a tad dirty and don't want dirt on you?" Asked Roana, opening one of the beer cans.

"Well, if we're pointing fingers." Teased Dale. "But seriously, Yorkie is in danger."

"So, who's the target you had in mind?" Asked Boonie. "Roana, stop drinking for a sec' and listen."

"I can multi-task." Insisted Roana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Allegedly most women can.)**

 **Boonie:** I mean, Yorkie may be on the small side but she's still my friend. I have no issue listening to Dale; I think he and Yorkie are good with each other at the moment?

 **Roana:** (She looks drunk). So, uh, who did Dale say to vote again? I forgot? Probs cuz I'm drunk, lulz.

* * *

 **(Library)**

* * *

Yorkie and Lola were just finishing up a conversation.

"Well, if Roana is the target then so be it." Nodded Yorkie. "I never really spoke to her anyway."

"Glad you agree." Nodded Lola. "Should be a very simple and easy vote, I can assure."

"My favourite kind." Mumbled Yorkie, playing up the shyness.

With that, Lola headed off out the doors. A few minutes later Dale entered and sat down next to Yorkie.

"Soooo … you're getting a good few votes tonight. May wanna use that idol." Said Dale nonchalantly as he began reading a random book.

"What?!" Squeaked Yorkie. "Again?! Why?"

"Apparently you just suck … at challenges that is." Explained Dale. "Eh, no big deal, just play the idol and you'll be fine."

"Sure, but who do I vote for? I mean, Lola said Roana is the target but I guess that's not true?" Asked Yorkie, closing the book she had been reading.

"It's not." Stated Dale. "Buuuut, I know a better target."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not cute enough.)**

 **Yorkie:** I had hoped to be able to play low-key and cute, and work things from the shadows, but evidently it's not working as much as I had hoped. Either I excel at a challenge, or cause a little drama to hide behind. Hmmm. ...At least my shy, cute exaggeration has gotten Dale to do so much for me so readily. I am a knight, and he is my sword and shield.

 **Dale:** Wanna know what's in my pocket? Yorkie, that's what. (Dale snickers)

 **Woody:** So, uh, apparently the minority has changed? Dale told me Boonie getting a good few votes now, so I kinda can't vote for him. But, a replacement has been decided. Oh, _yeah_.

* * *

It was almost time for the vote. Kenny, Orwell and Lola sat on the steps of the main building.

"...Anybody else having second thoughts on the vote?" Asked Kenny.

"A tad." Admitted Orwell.

"Only a little." Replied Lola.

"...Let's go over it one more time. Darlings, nothing says secure alliance like a solid plan." Winked Kenny.

* * *

 **(Confessional: inb4 Woody somehow goes home.)**

 **Kenny:** In the end, we went with our guts and we'll deal with what happens next. Ooo, so exciting!

* * *

 **(Principles' Office)**

* * *

The eight members of the Sly Studiers filed into the Principles' Office and sat down on chairs. Some people looked more confident (and sober) than others. SARA stood to the side of the room, watching what was going to unfurl and also playing suspenseful music, while Chris sat behind the principles' desk, smirking.

"Welcome to elimination Sly Studiers. If I may say so, your performance was hardly sly today." Teased Chris.

"Don't count on it happening again tomorrow, hon." Assured Kenny. "We'll bounce back."

"Famous last words." Mused SARA.

"So, before we get voting I think it's time for a few questions. Watching your every move on camera can only tell me so much." Said Chris airily.

"Creepy." Noted Lola.

"Sure is." Muttered Orwell.

Dale gave Lola and Orwell a subtle look, as if to say 'pot meet kettle'. Lola and Orwell did not notice.

"Woody, you're safe tonight. Feel like you would have been in danger without immunity?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah, probably. Boonie wanted me gone … urgh, and I was really looking forward to the chase, the thrill … the danger! But Peach had to go and ruin it for me." Muttered Woody. "Hopefully tomorrow things will be tougher. I just can't feel proud of an easy victory as a matter of principle and stuff."

"Can't say that was the answer that I was expecting." Remarked Chris. "Boonie, what was your reasoning for wanting to vote off Woody?"

"Mainly it comes down to the fact he punched Roana, and may have punched more people besides. He has this 'rule' that he punches the first person he sees everyday. Can't say I understand it, honestly. But as Woody is immune, I've sucked it up and have a different target in mind tonight." Explained Boonie, resting his head in his hands.

"Orwell, you went out of the challenge pretty darn quick. Think that might factor into you possibly getting votes tonight?" Asked Chris curiously.

"I mean, I doubt I'm getting voted off but if I do get a vote I won't be, like, stunned or anything. But this is a challenge I was fine not winning. It shows who the toughest players are, and come the merge … it's a label I'd personally want to avoid. It's part of why John went out in the early merge last season." Said Orwell, glancing at the ceiling.

"He'd been my winner pick at the start." Added Kenny.

"Dale, what's determined your vote tonight?" Asked Chris. "Sum in up in less than ten words."

"What is best for my team." Explained Dale.

"...Roana, are you drunk?" Asked Chris, raising an eyebrow.

" _Juuuuuust_ a little." Giggled Roana. "I'm fine fam, tooootally fine,"

"This is exactly why I prefer tea. The Night of the Drunken Knight is something best left forgotten." Shuddered Yorkie.

"...And now I really wanna hear more." Giggled Lola.

"Sadly, that's all the questioning time we have." Stated Chris. "You've all been here before, so you know the drill. Go into the voting room over there and cast your vote, and play an idol _if_ you have one and think you need it. The room is soundproof, so feel free to cuss out your target if so inclined."

"Kenny, you're up first." Concluded SARA.

Kenny nodded, getting to his feet and swaggering into the voting room, all fancy like.

* * *

Once Woody had cast the final vote the eight teens were once again seated, some looking more confident than others.

"This could be a tense one." Said Yorkie to herself.

"...No hard feelings. It was best for the team." Said Lola apologetically.

Yorkie did not respond to this as at that moment Chris came back from tallying the votes. He sat at the principle's desk again and took out seven sticks of banana gum.

"The votes have been cast and the decision has been made." Said Chris dramatically. "When I call your name I will toss you a stick of gum, meaning you are safe for another day. Whoever does not a stick of gum goes through the door over there and must face whatever is on the other side. Heheheh, would _**not** _ wanna be that guy or girl!"

Chris paused dramatically.

"Now, before I hand out the gum, I have a little announcement." Said Chris, smirking, before taking a green idol shaped like his head out of his pocket. "...The Nerd Immunity Totem got played on Yorkie. All votes cast against her do _not_ count … which means, she has been saved. Instead, the person with the second most votes will be going home instead."

Yorkie sighed in exaggerated relief while several others looked stunned. Dale just snickered silently.

"Oh crap." Gulped Orwell.

"Here comes an oopsie." Winced Kenny. "This won't be fun..."

"Eeyup, this could be something." Said Boonie to himself.

"Time for the gum." Announced Chris. "Safe tonight are..."

"Woody, of course."

"Yorkie, due to the idol."

Chris tossed the two their gum and then faced for the other six teens ominously.

"Also safe tonight are..."

"Roana"

"Kenny"

"Dale"

"Boonie"

Lola and Orwell were left without a stick of gum, and upon seeing both were the bottom two they both held hands.

"Sorry it had to end like this." Sighed Orwell.

"Likewise. Whoever survives between us avenges the other." Said Lola, looking sad.

"Tragic love." Sighed Kenny dramatically.

"Well, not the result I had initially expected." Admitted Chris. "But, the votes do not lie and the final student safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Orwell!"

Orwell sighed in relief, smiling as he caught the gum Chris tossed him. Lola meanwhile groaned.

"Darn! Really expected to go further than this." Admitted Lola. "Tough season."

Lola gave Yorkie a frown.

"Appreciate it, Yorkie." Muttered Lola.

"You were voting for me." Said Yorkie, covering her face. "Did you _really_ expect me to just sit here and let you take me out?"

"...Patrick was right, I should've kept Finneas." Said Lola with a shake of her head.

"Indeed you should have, but don't worry, you'll be seeing him again soon." Teased Chris. "Through the elimination door with you."

"Can I come and see her off?" Requested Orwell.

"Eh, sure." Shrugged Chris.

"Can I come too?" Asked Kenny, waving his hand in the air hopefully.

"Fine. Why not make it a party while you're at it?" Said Chris, approaching the door. "Everybody else, you may go. You're safe … for now."

Lola, Kenny and Orwell followed Chris into the elimination room, while the rest of the team headed off back to their dorm building. Yorkie gave Dale a grateful smile, and he winked in response.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Idol 1, science 0.)**

 **Dale:** I wasn't lying, I did what was best for my team … my team of one. These guys ain't my gang, so I owe them f*ck all. And it looks like my plan worked: one less idol, an alliance damaged and Yorkie is on my side. Gotta love wrecking sh*t up. Heheheh.

 **Yorkie:** Good thing Dale warned me there, or I'd be dead meat. I think he sees me as both an ally and somebody harmless he can lead along. Well … I'm ok with that. If he sees me as a useless cute girl, he won't target me. I'm happy to follow him for as long as I need him.

* * *

 **(Suck of Shame)**

* * *

"Ok, Lola, you stand on the red X." Instructed Chris. "Kenny, Orwell, you two over here."

The three guys, and SARA, stood off to the side while Lola stood on the red X. Lola glanced around uncertainly.

"So, uh, what happens now?" Asked Lola. "I don't see anything."

"Oh, you will." Assured Chris, smirking. "So, any final words Lola?"

"Well, just this. Kenny, I wish you the very best of luck, I think you've got a good shot at winning this." Said Lola, nodding at her tough, girly friend.

"Oh em gee, I have that same feeling." Giggled Kenny. "I'll miss you."

Lola then turned to Orwell.

"Good luck sweetie. Dominate this game like the _sexy_ super fan you are." Purred Lola.

"I will." Promised Orwell. "And I think I know just who to talk to about this vote. Only thing though … how did Yorkie get the idol? I never saw her look for it?"

"I have no idea. Maybe somebody found it for her?" Guessed Lola.

Orwell considered this, tapping his chin.

"Well, see ya. Ok Chris, I'm ready for … whatever is next." Gulped Lola.

"Say hello to ... the Suck of Shame! Perfect for you." Teased Chris, pressing a button on his remote.

Before Lola could make a sly remark and before Orwell could whimper, the doors swung open and the nozzle of the Suck of Shame roared into life. With a shriek, Lola was sucked in and soon her screams vanished, the doors slowly closing once more.

"...Honey, that was freaky." Remarked Kenny.

"You know you loved it." Smirked Chris. "You two may leave."

Orwell sighed to himself as he and Kenny approached the door. Kenny gave a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back,.

"C'mon sweetie, let's go find that idol." Winked Kenny.

Orwell nodded in determination as he and Kenny left the room. This left Chris and SARA alone, with the former turning to face the camera.

"What an episode that was! Plenty of thrills, spills, punches and splats in the challenge, and a ticking time bomb is happening on the Dropouts! Ooo, I can't wait for it to explode and see who it takes out!" Said Chris in glee. "And not just that, but what a vote we just saw! I have zero doubt that things on the Studiers are about to get _veeeeery_ interesting. Haha! So, has Dale's move aided his game or just painted a target upon him? Will Orwell be able to avenge his fellow pervert? Will one of Boonie's inventions work next time? Can Trevor stop the growing conflict caused by Peach and Taylor? Will Juliette's dare make her go viral? Will Patrick learn that the Nerd's idol is gone, and if so how angry will he get? And, who will be the next person voted out?! At least some of these questions will be answered next time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"...Ok, seriously, how can people breath inside that thing?" Asked SARA flatly.

"I dunno, I'm not a scientist. Ask Lola … if she were still here." Teased Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The pheromones in the air have dropped!)**

 **Orwell:** I'll admit it, Dale made a very good move there. I'm sure it'll look great on TV. Just one issue … he's proven to me now that he cannot be trusted. I mean, he goes to find others to 'see how they are voting' … and then an idol is played and Lola goes home. I may be a highly awkward pervert, mate, but I'm _not_ an idiot. Game on!

 **Kenny:** Looks like I might have to change up a few things about my strategy. Really hoping Woody gives me immunity and Orwell gets the idol, but until then ... better come up with a super plan and fast, as the next votes could be at any time. Darn...

 **Woody:** ...Wait a second! I didn't vote in the minority! Sh*t! ...Dale!

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Boonie:** Sorry Lola, but between you and Yorkie I trust her more. Gotta nip this one in the bud, you know?

 **Dale:** I vote for Yorkie. Gotta make sure she has the most votes and Lola has the second most. Ain't I a _**bad**_ little boy? (Dale winks).

 **Kenny:** Going with my gut here. Yorkie, sorry sweetie, but this team does not need roleplaying.

 **Lola:** I vote Yorkie. It's the best move right now. Maybe this'll get Patrick off of my back too?

 **Orwell:** Too early to cause any waves, and the plan makes sense. Yorkie.

 **Roana:** (She's still rather drunk). Well, well, well … well … wellie. Heehee, wellie is a funny word. Sounds like Orwell, huh? ...What am I doing in here again? I dunno. (Roana turns to leave, and stumbles drunkenly).

 **Woody:** Ok, time to crank up at least some difficulty. Apparently nobody is gonna vote for Lola so, whatever, I vote for her. Maybe making an alliance mad will give me some _**real**_ challenge? Heheh.

 **Yorkie:** Normally I'd feel a tiny bit iffy about voting off somebody how saved me once but … if Lola is voting for me, then fine, whatever, I vote for her. (Yorkie holds up the Nerd Immunity Totem). I am playing this on myself.

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

"These tunnels go on forever." Complained Sanjay.

Sanjay, Finneas and Asa had been walking for a long time, making their way through the dark tunnels. Occasionally they would have to stop so as to disable a tripwire and the trap it was connected to. Slow progress, but at least it was safe.

"I'll admit, I'm getting tired of walking as well." Frowned Finneas.

"It's not that bad. Easier than track running." Replied Asa.

"Well yeah, you're a jock." Muttered Sanjay. "Oh, wait, I see something."

"Looks like we have another puzzle coming up." Noted Finneas. "Ok guys, let's get ready. It could be anything … hopefully not a blockslider."

"Really? Those are fun." Said Sanjay, putting his hands behind his head for effect. "I'm the only one in the family capable of solving them."

"I am so happy for you." Said Asa calmly. "...Huh? It … looks like chess?"

The trio entered the next room, and it appeared that Asa was right. While the edges of the room were rocky and the same as elsewhere in the mines, the rest of the room resembled a chessboard. In the centre of the board, standing perfectly still was a stone statue of a white bishop. It held a shield that had four slots in it, as though things were once set inside. Four passages led off from the room, and nearby was an elevator, dormant and lacking power.

"Well, this looks interesting. I've won a few chess tournaments back home, so this is a puzzle I should be able to manage." Chuckled Finneas. "Hmm, another fetch quest, and for chess pieces at that? Four pieces … four tunnel's … seems pretty self explanatory to me. Let's get going."

"We should check the statue first. It might have a switch or something on it." Suggested Asa. "Coach always says to look at every challenge from every angle."

"Uh, I don't like the look of this. It's probably trapped." Warned Sanjay.

"Well this time, don't push me towards danger." Replied Finneas. "Ok Asa, let's roll out."

Sanjay stood in place, refusing to step on the board just in case of traps while Asa and Finneas stepped forth onto a black tile.

CLICK!

All was silent for a moment as the three paused. The tile suddenly opened up into a pit trap and, with yells, Asa and Finneas grabbed for the ledge, each holding on by one hand.

"Sanjay! Help!" Exclaimed Finneas.

"Now would be a good time!" Pleaded Asa.

Sanjay took a sharp breath, panic overtaking him. In a flash, he reacted and grabbed the hand of one of the two and pulled hard to get them to safety. With a yell, the other person fell while Sanjay managed to pull the person he had grabbed onto solid ground. The tile closed up again, and all was silent.

"Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t." Muttered Sanjay, a hand on his chest. "That was not fabulous … it was terrifying..."

A moment of silence passed.

"...Thanks Sanjay. I _really_ owe you one." Said Finneas gratefully, getting himself back to his feet and taking a few breaths. "You were right. The board is trapped. Plus, Asa's gone … and she had the topaz we need. Hmmm, most troubling. At least we're both safe, right?"

"Asa fell … I couldn't grab her in time..." Muttered Sanjay, starting to hyperventilate.

"Sanjay. Relax." Said Finneas calmly, putting his hands on Sanjay's shoulders. "I am certain that no traps are lethal. She will be _fine_."

Sanjay paused, his breathing starting to stabilise again.

"I need a sit down." Muttered Sanjay.

And with that, Sanjay fainted.

"...Maybe he has the right idea. Sleep sounds like a good idea." Decided Finneas as he lay down, trying to get comfy. "Tomorrow, this puzzle gets solved."

Finneas lay still, watching the statue staring lifelessly.

"Brr, creepy." Winced Finneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Asa down A-6.)**

 **Finneas:** Two steps forward, one step backwards. I'm sure I'm very close to a Golden Chris Idol now, or at the least well on the way to one … but, Asa did have something we would need. Hopefully we'll find her again before long. Until then … he may be immature and cowardly, but … gotta say, it was really nice of Sanjay to jump to my aide back there. I'll call us equal on the whole 'shoving me into presumed danger' thing … not sure why he chose me over Asa when she's tougher, but … yeah, I feel grateful. (Finneas smiles). ...I sure hope I'm back to being logical and firm by morning though, because emotion ruins puzzle solving attempts.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

"Urgh, how the f*ck is this possible?!" Yelled Goldie.

"I'm not rightly sure." Admitted Arthur. "But c'mon, don't lose your temper. We've almost got it."

Arthur and Goldie were still working on the puzzle and had been for hours now. Both felt annoyed, Goldie much moreso, but their desire to return to the game and win the million dollars kept them going.

"Almost … almost … yes!" Cheered Arthur, slotting the last piece into place.

Nothing happened.

"Well, now what?" Muttered Goldie.

"A piece is missing. We just need to find it." Replied Arthur. "Maybe it's nearby?"

Goldie glanced around, and her eyes were quickly drawn to the shiny sections of the chests of the knight suits. An idea in mind, Goldie removed every shiny section from the knights and began to put them together. Like jigsaw pieces they fitted together perfectly.

"If this does not work I am going to scream. Loudly." Said Goldie matter-of-factly.

Taking a breath, Goldie put the last block into place.

As soon as she did this the door nearby opened upwards into the rock, revealing a dark and dusty room beyond it. Exchanging nods the two teens entered the room and looked around.

All was dark, but the flashlights showed this was a sort of storage room. Rusty mining equipment like ancient pick-axes and battered helmets were stacked around along with some casino chips on a shelf. While Goldie grabbed those, Arthur's attention was drawn to a metal knight figure built into the wall. On its chest was a stone star, the one needed to lower the monkey bars.

"Hey Goldie, catch." Said Arthur, tossing her the star.

"Excellent." Smirked Goldie.

With the star removed, a click echoed. The door instantly shut, trapping them in the room, and then the wall turned around. The knight was now gone, and instead a chest on a pedestal faced them. It was unlocked.

"Can't be that easy. Too suspicious." Frowned Arthur. "Wanna search around, see if we can find anything hidden?"

"Look around, there's nowhere anything could be hidden. And besides, I have a better idea." Said Goldie, looking sly.

The casino gal strutted towards Arthur, swaying her hips lightly.

"What's the _real_ reason you're an Oddball?" Purred Goldie. "You can't be my _favourite_ Oddball if you do not tell me."

Arthur winced.

"I do not want to say anything while the door is shut. I am certain you'd freak out." Said Arthur calmly.

"Ooo, is it bad?" Giggled Goldie. "You been a _bad_ boy?"

Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Drop it. I am not saying it again." Said Arthur calmly.

"Again? Oooo, did your team vote you off over it?" Asked Goldie, winking. "So judgemental, weren't they? But, you can _trust_ me."

"No. Accept that no means no, and that's the end of it." Said Arthur, crossing his arms.

Goldie frowned, not used to not getting her own way. She shoved Arthur, making him stumble and drop the map of Sublevel 4.

"I have the map and the star. Sure you don't wanna tell me? How bad could it be? We can forget all this once you say what it is." Offered Goldie, picking up the map. "If you do not tell me, I could just ask one of your team mates when they get here. Maybe they'd be good chicas and chicos and tell me?"

Arthur paled at the thought.

"... _Why_ do you want to know?" Asked Arthur, firmly.

"I find you alluring. I like you. Wanna be my partner in the Mines, tell me your secret. I mean, you are afraid of caves and mines … imagine being without me." Mused Goldie out loud, pacing around Arthur. "Why, you'd walk and walk and walk … and _never_ find your way out."

Arthur now felt scared. Not of the Mines, exactly, but of the girl he was in the same room as.

"If I told you anything, then I am pretty sure that you would just freak out and run." Said Arthur coolly.

"Try me. I'm tougher than I look." Assured Goldie.

Arthur paused, thinking this over. In his view Goldie did have a point; if an Oddball came to the Mines, they may tell everybody his secret. Perhaps all those still in the game knew too? Plus … they were stuck in this room. Perhaps, as Goldie could not run and elimination was not a factor, he'd be able to tell her?

"...Ok, ok." Relented Arthur. "Now, sit over there while I tell you. Additionally, I am going to hold onto whatever is in this chest in return for this."

"Fine by me." Giggled Goldie, sitting where Arthur had instructed.

Arthur took a deep breath and slowly began his explanation while fiddling with the chest.

"Ok, how to explain this?" Sighed Arthur. "After I told my team … well, I am reluctant. Just … just hear me out before you make a judgement ok? It sounds bad, but trust me, it is not bad in the way that you are going to naturally assume, ok?"

Goldie nodded, lazily beckoning for Arthur to continue.

"Ok … so, to start with … have you ever heard of a character going by the name of Hannibal Lector?" Asked Arthur slowly as he opened the chest.

"Yup, it's daddy's favourite movie." Confirmed Goldie. "...Why?"

"Well, uh … me and him have _something_ in common." Said Arthur, speaking carefully.

Goldie was silent for a few moments, thinking over what Arthur had said. Suddenly, she went paler, staring at Arthur in pure _terror_.

"You … you..." Stammered Goldie, glancing at the closed door in panic.

"I know! It sounds bad!" Agreed Arthur. "But just let me explain _why_. It started on a trip to the mountains with my late friends, and one day we-."

Goldie screamed, panicking as she ran forth and hit Arthur over. She was clearly frightened now.

"You're _sick_! You _sick_ bastard!" Yelled Goldie.

While Arthur lay prone Goldie gave him a kick and then, still in the midst of freaking out reached into the chest and grabbed the Amethyst that was inside it. Arthur began to get back up and Goldie backed away.

"Look, _**please**_ , let me explain-." Began Arthur.

Goldie taking the gem had activated something though, and Arthur was cut of by the door rising once more. Instantly, before Goldie could make a run for it, clanking footsteps were heard.

"Oh shit..." Muttered Arthur.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap..." Stammered Goldie.

The six knight suits had come to life, seemingly activated by the gem being taken. They marched towards the teens, their halberds raised. Goldie had now had enough and sped out of the room, running past the knights before they could respond. With a yelp after dodging a swing, Arthur ran after her as fast as he could.

Goldie sped through the darkness, lighting the way with her flashlight and trying to keep far ahead of Arthur and the knights. The knights seemed unable to run and so were easy to evade, while Arthur was en-route after her, the light of his flashlight visible.

"Wait up!" Called Arthur.

"Keep away from me!" Yelled Goldie.

"You forced me to tell you! You haven't let me explain the full story!" Pleaded Arthur.

Goldie ran on, and then spotted the lever controlling the bars up ahead. Perhaps it was supposed to be used to keep the knights held back? ...Goldie felt that she had a better idea. She grabbed the lever and pulled it down, making the bars descend. A few moments later Arthur ran up, held back by the bars.

"Goldie! Let me out!" Exclaimed Arthur.

Goldie leered at Arthur.

"You're just another Sarge, _sicko_. I may not give a sh*t about the other players, but you're not gonna eat them, monster. Have fun with the knights." Said Goldie coolly.

Goldie turned and ran off into the darkness, not turning back.

"Wait! Come back!" Yelled Arthur.

Clanking.

Arthur turned and saw the six knight suits approaching him, halberds raised.

"F*ck..." Winced Arthur.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No round table in sight.)**

 **Goldie:** Triple blow, right there. I've stopped a crazy person, Arthur cannot exit that area and so cannot stop me from returning and I now have the map of the sublevel, the star to lower the monkey bars and another gem. Ah, life is good.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

With a yell, Asa fell down and landed in a minecart full of hay. She got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Muttered Asa, rubbing her rump. "Ow."

Asa then glanced around the area. She'd landed in a tunnel, and both left and right looked equally dark.

"Well, looks like it's time for a coin flip." Shrugged Asa. "Plus, at least I still have the topaz."

Asa heard a very faint sound of yelling, and it seemed to be coming from her left.

"Looks like trouble. I better lend a hand." Decided Asa. "Hope it's not a nasty trap."

Asa made to get up, but within seconds lightly flopped back, sleeping. The shock from the fall had sapped her energy for the night.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

The nozzle of the Suck of Shame began to make noises which gradually got louder, until with a shriek Lola was spat out of the machine, hitting the mattress and landing on the cushions. For a few moments she lay dazed, groaning as her head and vision span.

"That … was not as fun as the name implied." Remarked Lola, picking up her glasses and putting them back on.

Lola blinked and got to her feet, gazing around.

"...Where am I?" Asked Lola, looking confused. "I expected something in the vein of Phoenix Island, but … this is a mineshaft. Oh crap! Do losers have to mine for coal?!"

Lola then spotted the sign nearby and approached it. Lola read it through carefully, and nodded to herself as she tapped her chin contemplatively.

"Ok, three idols, a couple sublevels and one monster. As long as I play it smart and sexy, I should be fine." Said Lola confidently. "Let the boys rule the school, and let the girl define the Mine! Heehee!"

Lola then yawned.

"Tomorrow." Decided Lola. "Rest now, dungeon crawling later."

Before Lola settled down she spotted a note pinned nearby. She looked over it and nodded.

"Sublevel 1 is clear? Well then, down to sublevel 2 in the morning." Declared Lola. "...Not that I can tell what time of day it's gonna be down here."

With that Lola lay on the cushions, got herself comfy and began to doze off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If only people wore watches.)**

 **Lola:** So, I was just voted off … and honestly, it stings. I guess I underestimated Yorkie … and, maybe Dale too? I guess it's always the small ones you gotta watch for. And here I thought that Kenny and Woody were the toughest players. But, I have a chance to return … three chances in fact, and with my brains, well, I like those odds. Tomorrow, the scientific investigation of these mines commences. ...Man, that Suck of Shame was nuts…

* * *

 **Sly Studiers:** Boonie, Dale, Kenny, Orwell, Roana, Woody, Yorkie's

 **Dirty Dropouts:** Fortune, Juliette, Patrick, Peach, Taylor, Trevor, Yazz

 **Mines of Rebirth:** Finneas, Goldie, Arthur, Asa, Sanjay, Lola

* * *

 **ELIMINATION NOTES**

 **LOLA BOUSTANI**

So, where to start with Lola? Well, I can say that nobody really expected her to go this early. Pre-story some had her as their winner pick, and a good few felt that her alliance would keep her game-safe and her thing with Orwell may last her a while as well. But, as with real life Survivor and other such shows, an alliance and a romance won't save you if you are caught on the wrong side of an idol. So, it's to the Mines for Lola, for whatever may ensue.

So for Lola herself, I had fun writing her and I felt she was a dynamic early lead. I feel the following points can explain my thoughts, intents and reflections about her:

1- I wanted her to be a smart, capable player who wasn't just book-smart, but also game-smart. After all, she is a scientist kind of character. However, I felt it'd be interesting for Lola to be _very_ flirty in her ways. Generally the smart, nerdy types of characters tend to be pretty shy in romance, but having one be, basically, a brainy pervert was a good subversion. It did give Lola a mixed reception admittedly, but I like how this aspect of her came out. If nothing else, it was fun to write her being strategic one moment and pervy the next.

2- Again, a shock early boot. But also, having it be made possible due to an action several episodes prior. Had Lola voted off Yorkie instead of Finneas, she would most likely have survived past this episode as Dale would probably not have tried to assist Finneas due to thinking him harder to manipulate than Yorkie allegedly is. Sometimes in this game, what seems right one day becomes a grave error several days later. Smarts and emotion can't always account for the future and the plans of others.

3- Fun as she was to write when she was being flirty, I wanted a bit of a small deconstruction too. Being around somebody as openly, well, 'active' as Lola (and Orwell too) would probably be a bit grating and cringey in real life. Hence Patrick, Dale and some others' disdain of her. Not the main aspect, but something I feel is of note.

Some loved her, some felt she was gross and some were pretty much in the middle, but regardless of your thoughts on Lola, she lands at 15th place. But like anybody else in the Mines, she has a chance to get back in.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Time for the challenge just about every fan season has! It's Phobia Factor Deluxe Edition!


	16. CH 8, PT 1: School Scares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay everybody, been rather busy since the last update. Had to move back to the family home as the contract on the uni house ran out, and me and my GF had our 2 year anniversary, plus my graduation from uni is in a few days. Busy, busy, busy! All this, and I have screenplays to write too. No rest for the wicked, right? Still, at long last I found the time to finish this chapter, clocking in at over fifteen thousand words … I'd say I need to get a hobbie, but this _**is**_ my hobbie, and it shows. XD Hope the chapter was worth the wait. :)

Imagine if, one time, every contestant lied about their fears...

* * *

It was dark out, and the moon shone down over the forest and the Maclean Academy. It was a full moon this night. The lack of clouds allowed the moonlight to cover the school grounds in a light glow. On the front steps of the main school building stood Chris and SARA.

"Full moon tonight." Noted Chris. "If only somebody here was scared of Werewolves and we were having the challenge at night, because that would be _awesome_. Haha!"

"I wonder what it is like to feel fear." Pondered SARA.

"Oh, what, you don't see it when you look at my face?" Snarked Chris.

"You'd think so, but no, it is not programmed in. I can only feel what has been supplied, which is logic, snark and what I think might be an existential crisis." Stated SARA, shrugging its metallic shoulders.

"I wonder if I could get somebody to programme in chronic depression. If it could be justified for the show..." Mused Chris.

"You're the devil." Said SARA flatly.

"And I have the throne in hell reserved for me." Winked Chris. "Hmmm … if only a season on the moon could be financed..."

Chris shrugged and put on a smile for the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques it was a rainy day. Naturally, this put a damper on the spirits of the cast! Kenny and his alliance made plans to eliminate Yorkie if they lost the challenge, while Dale had plans of his own to take out one of the alliance he was never truly a part of. Oh, and Roana showed off some spicy attitude! Haha! Meanwhile Patrick tried pressuring Trevor to vote off Peach, and Taylor deprived Peach of food. Nice. Oh, and Juliette hung out with BARA for reasons I cannot understand." Said Chris, shrugging a little.

"He's hot." Stated SARA.

"None of you have genders." Said Chris dismissively. "Those mentioned, and the rest, had a simple challenge … king of the hill in the rain! There were smacks, punches, bashes and many hard landings in the mud, with highlights such as Orwell passing out, Boonie being punched during a monologue, Woody doing the challenge one handed and Kenny being sent flying by his rocket boots, given by Boonie! Haha! But in the end, Taylor won the final round and saved the Dropouts from elimination."

"And what an elimination it was." Added SARA.

"Sure was!" Chuckled Chris. "Woody wanted to cast aside his vote onto Boonie, while Kenny, Orwell and Lola wanted to vote off Yorkie. Dale informed Yorkie, Boonie and Roana of this plot, and one lie to Woody and an idol later it was goodbye Lola! Already the show has become more family friendly. But Orwell is already onto Dale, annoyed at the loss of his future f*ck buddy no doubt!"

"What was that about family friendly?" Snarked SARA.

"I said it was more family friendly, not that it actually was." Replied Chris, facing towards the camera. "We're down to fourteen, and by the end of the episode we'll be down to an unlucky thirteen! But before that, will Kenny get his pedicured hands on an idol? With a target starting to form on him, was Dale's big move done too early? Where _does_ Roana get her booze from? Can Trevor explain to Peach the blatantly obvious fact her poor shtick is offensive? Will Juliette pull off Yazz's dare successfully or break her arm trying? Will Patrick go on a rampage if he learns Yorkie used the Nerd's idol? And who will be going home tonight?! Find out in this episode of Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Where being expelled is just a vote away." Added SARA.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna be Famous.)

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

The night was young and it would be a good few hours until the earliest morning light. Under the cover of moonlit darkness, Orwell and Kenny were searching the schoolgrounds for the Oddball Immunity Totem, but so far had found nothing. Currently they were at the shop class area, looking all over. Rusty bike and car parts lay around, along with busted chassis' of various things. It looked like a miniature junkyard. Orwell looked through the cabinets, using a wrench to smack off rusty locks, while Kenny rooted around the junk piles, easily moving the metal with his muscular arms.

"So … worst vote yet?" Asked Orwell suddenly.

"I'd say, this season at least, it's probably been the worst." Agreed Kenny. "I mean, the vote with Arthur was a hard one too because I was a trashy hypocrite that night."

"I feel less bad as it was me or him." Said Orwell sheepishly. "But, um … cannibalism?"

"If he was highly dangerous, I don't think he'd have gotten on the show in retrospect. Background checks." Said Kenny with a snap of his fingers.

"True. Last season's drama did contribute, ironically, to a safer show." Mused Orwell. "So, uh, moving on a step from taboos like that, whether or not Arthur is a cool dude … _**why**_ would Dale do that? Why?"

"Well, when you put aside alliance bias it is every player for themselves." Reasoned Kenny. "I mean, I am not happy he betrayed us either but he _is_ allowed to have plans of his own."

"And I'm cool with that." Assured Orwell. "No, it's just … that move made _**no**_ sense! None! He wants to kick one of us off? Ok then, sure. But the way he did it … ok, to be fair we both should have been a lot carefuller than we were and actually I am kicking myself for not seeing it ..I mean, holy crap self, what the hell?! ...Yeah, he was not exactly subtle about it. He had a majority and then breaks it, and he said earlier he was going to spy on the rest of the team … no surprise where the Lola votes came from. I'd call it sloppy gameplay, and he's proven in a day that he cannot be trusted. I guess it was such a terrible move I had no reason to think anybody would try it."

"Well, what can we do?" Asked Kenny. "I mean, we're a super duo but Woody will not vote our way, Dale is against us and probably has Yorkie with him. Boonie is set on Woody and Roana … sweetie, that's an undecided and irrelevant game factor."

"We'll have to get Woody to give one of us immunity and have the other use the idol if we find it." Decided Orwell. "I suppose me and Lola perving on each other made us targets, huh?"

"Without any doubt. That's the tea here hon." Confirmed Kenny. "Us being an obvious trio … ehhh, minor factor?"

"Yeah, we were not exactly discreet." Chuckled Orwell. "Sucks Lola is gone, but I won't be getting all emo over it. I'll probably think about her … too much … but, my main goal is winning the game."

"Samesies." Agreed Kenny. "And, gotta say, in some ways there is a silver lining. If Lola is not here, your head will be in the game and your eyes on the prize, not on her booty."

"You're not wrong." Admitted Orwell.

"Am I ever?" Smirked Kenny.

"Yeah, you trusted Dale." Said Orwell teasingly.

"So did you!" Pouted Kenny. "You literally _just_ said we both should have been careful, and you self-ranted about it! I was a dummy, yes, but _come on_!"

"I know. Just dealing with the fallout by bitching because I'm such a sore guy." Chuckled Orwell. "But seriously, we better be careful now so we won't lose each other. This is more of a minefield than politics."

"I'd say fundamentally Total Drama is about politics." Said Kenny, reaching his hand into the junk pile. "...No, just a rusty spring. Darn."

"Then we'd better get democratic about this." Said Orwell seriously. "Urgh, how sad it is we can go from the top to the bottom in one day."

"So stinky and lame, like our gameplay last night." Agreed Kenny. "But! The reverse can happen and, like, we cannot give up! Maybe we can cut a bargain with the other team, maybe Yazz and Fortune, and get them to throw it to buy us some time?"

"Could be a good idea, but would they want to risk it?" Frowned Orwell. "...I know I said I'd focus on the game, but I really miss Lola. She was a babe! ...And, a really sweet friend. I know some found her 'active' nature cringe inducing, but … me being me, I found it lovable."

"And probably more than just that." Teased Kenny. "Whatever the basis for your connection though, I think it was romantic. I mean, I can't talk for us all, but … eh, love is fickle and super complex. I should know."

Orwell seemed to then gain an idea.

"Say, Kenny? You mentioned you and, uh, Wendy was it? Yeah, Wendy. You said you two have been going out since the fifth grade. What's love like, for you guys?" Asked Orwell curiously.

Kenny sighed dreamily. He looked fond, thinking about his girlfriend back home.

"Oh, what is our love **not**?" Giggled Kenny. "Negative, that's what! I moved to her town in the third grade and we became pretty close as pals. Then we started to go out after a gift exchange involving a shark plushie and some cute heels. Let me tell you, sitting next to her while watching Jaws is great … mainly as she lets me huddle her because, honey, sharks are bloody scary."

"And yet, you date a girl who seems to adore them." Noted Orwell.

"When you love somebody, you face fear for them. I mean, Wendy is pretty scared of flying but she would face it for me. I guess in that way … love is about affection, trust, loyalty and dedication that goes both ways." Explained Kenny, rooting through the scrap as he spoke. "Plus, sweetie, you face your fear just by looking at Lola. Heehee!"

"I guess that's true." Chuckled Orwell. "So, how do you manage your relationship, after all this time?"

"Give and take hon, give and take." Winked Kenny. "Look, don't worry. You and Lola will be fine, and she'd want you to focus on the game. Think of her if you must, and I'd encourage it, but don't think of her too much! Heehee! She'd want you to win, honey!"

Orwell nodded in agreement.

"And that is what I shall do. I won't let sex distract me, it's what played a role in the challenge loss and the loss of Lola." Declared Orwell.

"Tongue twister, right there." Noted Kenny.

"Maybe so, but from now on I will focus on our duo and winning the game, and eliminating Dale. Aside from a fond thought here and there, I will not talk about Lola." Vowed Orwell. "Not her cute smile. Not her geeky eyes. Not her smooth skin. Not her … lovely bust. Not her … great ass..."

Orwell trailed off with a goofy grin, which snapped into a panicked wince and then back to a grin. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure some viewers are gonna find it strange I am the straight man here, girlfriend or not." Noted Kenny. "Babe, focus!"

"Right, right, focusing! Let's keep looking for that idol!" Nodded Orwell, slapping himself. "I am a weak, dirty man."

"You said it, not me." Giggled Kenny.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That tea, right there.)**

 **Kenny:** I can understand how Orwell is upset that Lola is gone, and really, I am too … not for romantic reasons though, monogamy is my game, sweetie. Now, besides idols and immunity, I need to keep Orwell in a good mood so that we can both stay afloat because our spot on the team _stinks_ right now. But if John can bounce back from temporarily losing Ruth we can bounce back from possibly permanently losing Lola! Yes we can!

 **Orwell:** I guess I shouldn't think too much of the hot ally I lost, and think of the one I still have. Lola might return later on anyway. So, tomorrow … my main plan right now is to play up to the others how risky and dangerous Dale is to keep around, and how _**sh*t**_ of a player he is. Of course, I cannot say that to Woody as, well, it'd have the direct opposite effect to what I want. Waling through a minefield right here…

* * *

 **(Behind the Dirty Dropouts' Dorm Building)**

* * *

Peach had awoken due to the alarm on her phone and had made a quick beeline to behind the building. Sure enough Trevor was there, sitting on a crate and looking ready to talk.

"Hello Trevor!" Greeted Peach cheerfully.

"Evening." Nodded Trevor in reply. "Take a seat, we have a lot to talk about and we have to get it all done before the sun rises, or before we get overheard."

"Well, I am ready to listen. What's up?" Asked Peach, sitting down and focusing her attention on Trevor.

"Ok, where to start." Pondered Trevor. "Ok, first of all … why are you letting Taylor starve you? And, why is she currently in possession of your pendant?"

"Poor lessons!" Chirped Peach. "She's trying to teach me how to be a proper poor person like her. How nice of her right?"

Trevor blinked, and then he blinked again.

"...Ok, Peach … I'm gonna be direct here." Said Trevor patiently. "Peach, Taylor _**hates**_ you. Patrick too. They are trying to hurt you."

"What? But … why would they do that?" Asked Peach, looking hurt.

"...Peach, yes or no … do you realise just how offensive the whole 'poor' thing is?" Asked Trevor calmly.

"Um … it is?" Asked Peach.

Trevor groaned.

"Peach … dressing up in rags and treating being poor like it's something cool … how do you _**think**_ the people who are suffering and not getting enough food feel about that? Having their hardship idealised?" Groaned Trevor. "Peach, they are going to take it as you mocking them!"

"...Wait, mocking?" Repeated Peach, now looking nervous.

"I can't believe I have to explain this … I'm not trying to be mean but I think I am gonna have to be very firm and direct. Look, you are rich and pretending to be poor … this is gonna make people think you are being ungrateful for being lucky enough to be rich. Plus, rags … ok, if Taylor is a poor person then why is she not wearing rags?" Asked Trevor wearily. "She's been trying to break you into quitting. So please, for your own well being, _**stop**_ this."

Peach was silent, the gears in her head turning. Then she paled, looking horrified.

"...Oh my God … have … have I really been hurting people's feelings that much?!" Gasped Peach, now looking very ashamed. "Oh no..."

"Hey, it's ok, you-." Began Trevor before Peach put a finger to his lips.

"No! Nononono! No! I'm _**not**_ the victim! I've been acting like such a … bad word! I need to get out of these horrid rags, give Taylor a _**hu**_ _ **uuuuu**_ _ **ge**_ apology and hope she will forgive me. I really screwed up. I … I thought it would be fun … seeing life from a differing perspective due to how I do not fit the rich lifestyle. Oh my goodness, people must really be angry at me!" Squeaked Peach, shaking Trevor a little.. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I was waiting for the best moment." Said Trevor, adjusting his bow tie back into place. "I mean, I wouldn't want Taylor and Patrick furious at me. What they were doing to you was pretty sick, no matter their reasons."

"Then if my, well, _everything_ was causing them to be angry, why didn't you tell me right away so I could stop it sooner?" Asked Peach quietly.

Trevor opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out.

"I understand. I guess I was being a very, _**very**_ silly girl so I can accept it was hard to want to help." Agreed Peach.

"No! I really did want to help you." Insisted Trevor. "I was just being careful … you know what Peach? ...Just like how Taylor and Patrick were wrong to starve you, and you were wrong to pretend to be poor … I should have taken you aside on the very first day and nipped this one in the bud. Holy sh*t, all that talk of help and delaying it … the kids must be frowning right now."

"Frowning is killer." Sighed Peach, taking out two bottles of beer. "Want one?"

"...Roana give you that?" Asked Trevor, accepting the bottle.

"Eeyup." Agreed Peach. "Here's to a better tomorrow, eh chap?"

With that, the two clinked bottles and drank deeply.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Drowning of sorrows and stupidity.)**

 **Peach:** (She is now wearing a pink t-shirt and knee length dark green shorts.) Ooooo, this is bad! How many people are upset at me?! I guess this is what happens when one does not leave the mansion grounds very often and meet people much. Ok, I have to show I am super sorry! Like, _ **very**_ super sorry! But, how do I do that? Would Taylor want me anywhere near her? ...I need social skills. But before that, I need to say sorry! But … how? Hmmm…

 **Trevor:** Ok, thank _goodness_ I managed to put a stop to that … days later than I should have. I thought I was playing pragmatically, but … yeah, that was a failure to act, huh? Can't exactly claim much pride in that. I sure have delayed my actions a lot … but tomorrow, a full decision. I've picked my side, and for better or worse, that's what I am keeping to. (Trevor rests his head in his hand). You can't appreciate the difficulty of this game until you're actually here. Crazy, huh?

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

The sun was rising, though those within the Mines did not know this. Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he yawned, slowly getting to his feet and switching on his flashlight. The wrecked remains of knight suits were scattered around, and Arthur had a few bruises on him.

"Not exactly a peaceful night." Remarked Arthur.

Arthur saw that the bars were still lowered, and sighed.

"Goldie seems serious about keeping me trapped." Muttered Arthur. "Hmm … I wonder."

Arthur picked up a halberd from one of the fallen knights and reached it through the bars, trying to hit the lever upwards with it. But, the halberd was about a meter too short.

"Sh*t..." Muttered Arthur. "...Hello? Anybody there? Help!"

But nobody came.

"...Limited light, and limited battery power. I'm in deep trouble now." Muttered Arthur. "...Nobody is gonna hear me out, and Goldie has probably spread it around by now. What options do I have now? Hmmm..."

Arthur sighed, sitting down against the wall.

"I have nothing." Realised Arthur.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dark, darker yet darker.)**

 **Arthur:** I've been in worse spots than this, so I know it's not like my life is in danger or anything, but I really do not feel great about my chances of getting back in. People hating at me without letting me explain myself after they _**told me**_ to tell them, and stuck in a dark cave … urrrrgh, I should've not listened to my doctor this time ... this was a terrible idea.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Asa yawned and got up. She was quickly in action, her flashlight on and jogging down the tunnel towards where she had heard the yells coming from.

"Gotta be fast, somebody might be in danger. Urrgh, can't believe I just crashed out like that. Unacceptable!" Exclaimed Asa. "Staying awake could be the difference between safety and a medivack! Hello?! Anybody there?"

Silence was Asa's response, but she kept on running along the dark and long mineshaft. Soon Asa came to a fork in the path. Left or right?

"...As in politics, left wing." Decided Asa, jogging down the left path.

It was not long before Asa came to a dead end. However, it seemed to have been a worthwhile detour to take as there was water and rations placed on a crate, along with a stick of dynamite.

"Better grab it all." Decided Asa. "If that Beast is nearby, I might need some extra fire-power."

Asa grabbed all of the supplies and then ran back the way she had come, making sure to be wary of traps along the way.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Speed!)**

 **Asa:** I have time to spare to help somebody. As I have the topaz, the idol that needs it is not going anywhere until I reach sublevel 2 again … also, it's the right thing to do. The yells sure were loud though … what do you reckon was going on? Can't say I know, but I'm gonna find out. Good thing I still have the lighter on me for this dynamite, huh?

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie arose from her slumber, ready to start the day. She was by the slot machine and, after seeing no sign Arthur was around nor had been around while she was asleep, she nodded in satisfaction.

"Animals belong in cages." Mused Goldie. "Ok, time to lower those monkey bars, but first … let's see what clue I might get."

Goldie approached the slot machine and inserted the chips one by one. The fifth and final chip was a winner and the slot machine printed out a clue.

"...Ok, this is getting ridiculous." Sighed Goldie.

- _I hear Chef Hatchet likes chess_.-

"...Wait, wait a second." Muttered Goldie, realising something and taking out a previous clue.

- _Where one will find the monkey bars over troubled water, they will find a Chef Square nearby. Find it, and its twin, and you can let the gems take you to gold_.-

"...Aha!" Exclaimed Goldie in realisation. "Ok then, gotta look out for a chess kind of puzzle and I'll be on my way to the idol. Then I can get back here and find the other one. Ooooo, my luck is turning around. Heheheh."

Pocketing the clue, Goldie headed into the twisty tunnel maze, following the path marked by dollar signs on the wall.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Follow the money … literally.)**

 **Goldie:** I feel so loco saying this, but … good thing I fell down that pit when I first got here, eh? (Goldie leers). Nobody better mess with me. And after getting rid of Arthur, why would they? Exactly.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Sanjay and Finneas had awoken and were overlooking the chess board.

"Saying it now, I am not going near the tile that Asa fell down." Said Sanjay seriously. "Like, not even close to it."

"I'm sure the trap has deactivated now." Assured Finneas.

To prove his point Finneas tapped the tile in question with a pole. It promptly activated again, before closing once more.

"Ok, well, I never said I was perfect." Said Finneas awkwardly.

"Ah, don't worry." Assured Sanjay. "I mean, there are three kinds of men in this world after all."

"Oh, really? Against my better judgement, what do you mean?" Asked Finneas curiously.

"Well, the main types are the good looking men, the sensitive and smart men … and the _vast_ majority." Said Sanjay with a sniff.

"Snnrrrk! ..Ok, I'll give you this, that was a good one." Conceded Finneas,

"I'll be here all week." Chuckled Sanjay. "...But I'd rather not be because this mine is a hellhole."

"For sure, and all the more reason to figure this puzzle out. I mean, we can just go around it to the tunnels but we'll need to walk onto it to actually put the chess pieces in place. Hmmm..." Finneas tapped his chin. "Ok, let's get poking, see if we can figure out which tiles are trapped and which ones are not."

"Who says this sword won't help in puzzles?" Asked Sanjay, tapping a black tile with it which opened up. "Trap."

"Maybe it's not the intended use?" Stated Finneas, tapping a white tile. "Safe."

"Then what do you reckon it's used for?" Inquired Sanjay.

" _ **BRRRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGH**_!"

"...I might have an idea." Said Finneas, looking nervous.

"...Wanna hold this?" Offered Sanjay, holding out the sword meekly.

Finneas rolled his eyes and the two kept prodding. Before long Finneas noticed a pattern.

"Ok, it seems to me that all the black tiles are traps, and the white tiles are safe." Realised Finneas. "Excellent. Now, let's go get those chess pieces."

"Any preference which tunnel we go down first?" Asked Sanjay.

"Not like it matters really. We can't see what's down them from out here." Reminded Finneas.

"Huh, true." Realised Sanjay. "Ok, let's down down … uh … eh, how about that one?"

With no better plan the two guys headed down the nearest of the four tunnels, unsure of what they would find at the end of it. As they walked Finneas spoke up.

"You seem quiet." Noted Finneas.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Teased Sanjay.

"Good _**God**_ no." Laughed Finneas. "It's just odd is all."

"...I'm just worried about Asa, given how she just … fell. I just made a snap decision and picked you, and now she's gone because I did not grab her." Frowned Sanjay. "Honesty, it's moreso annoying to be down a number and a key item, but hopefully she's not, you know, face down in a puddle."

"It's not your fault." Assured Finneas. "If you grabbed Asa you'd feel just as worried about me."

"Tempting as joking about not feeling bad is … yeah, you are right, pal." Agreed Sanjay. "Oh look, the puzzle."

At the end of the tunnel was a chamber, and within it was the puzzle. Set up was eight pieces of string and a large pair of scissors. Set up near the strings was a shaded section of the ground and at the side of the room in an alcove on the wall, covered a clear barrier, was a golden king piece.

"I don't like the look of this." Frowned Sanjay.

"Same, but what choice do we have?" Asked Finneas. "Ok … I see what's going on here. I'll cut the string, and you hold me and get ready to pull me backwards if anything looks off, ok?"

"Got it." Nodded Sanjay.

"You're happy I'm facing the danger huh?" Asked Finneas knowingly.

"Obviously, but I don't want to be left alone so your safety is, for now at least, my top priority." Assured Sanjay. "Have I ever done you wrong?"

"Yes." Said Finneas with zero hesitation. "Now c'mon, let's do this."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Too bad they had no long range shears.)**

 **Finneas:** Well, after several near falls, numerous loud screams and one heart resuscitation … we got it. (Finneas holds up the gold king piece triumphantly). No time for rest, have to keep on going.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Lola had awoken and had gathered all the flashlights and rations she felt she would need. Using some loose wires that had been left on the ground she had tied two flashlights around her waist, allowing them to shine the way forward and leave her with both hands free.

"Ok, head north the letter said … assuming that the Mines are under that mountain near the campus and the Suck of Shame took me in the direction facing forwards from the suction point, that means I am going in the right direction." Noted Lola. "...Unless the note was lying. Crap!"

Lola tapped her chin, thinking quickly.

"Trust nobody." Decided Lola. "And with the likes of Sanjay, Goldie and Finneas already here my only tool to use is perception … telling when people are lying and out to get me."

Lola nodded to herself and walked on. It was not long until she reached the elevator that would take her down to sublevel two.

"Looks like the note was right about one thing, at least." Shrugged Lola. "Ok, time to see what's going down once I, heheh, go down."

With a giggle, Lola stepped into the elevator and tapped her foot anxiously as it took her down to the next sublevel.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagine if the cable snapped…)**

 **Lola:** (She is jotting notes down into a notepad at a very fast speed). How fascinating. The Mines are … all _real_. Not fake! The rocks are aged over hundreds of years, the broken equipment is authentic and in no way a prop and the taste of the air … hmm … from that I'd guess we're maaaaybe in the range of one hundred to one hundred and twenty feet underground on Sublevel 1 alone. (Lola fans herself). Oooo, third to boys and Biology I love Geography. (Lola holds up an empty mug and sighs). Sucks that there's no coffee down here. But, coffee must wait … I have my eyes on gold right now.

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

Dale sat on top of the library, holding a rusty hammer. He casually twirled it in his hand, occasionally hammering a little chip off of the edge of the roof bricks, and looked out at the schoolgrounds thoughtfully.

"Wonder where they all are." Pondered Dale.

Dale shrugged to himself.

"Eh, whatever. When it's time for the challenge, and the vote, they won't have anywhere to hide." Shrugged Dale.

Dale continued to sit contemplatively for a while, but soon heard footsteps behind him. He gave a wave when he saw that it was Woody.

"Morning!" Greeted Dale cheerfully.

Woody gave a nod and then punched Dale in the gut. Dale wheezed, staggering for a moment, and then leered at Woody.

"You suuuure you wanna p*ss off your closest ally?" Asked Dale coolly.

"It's the rules." Replied Woody. "Oh, and you made me break one of them."

"Did I?" Asked Dale, acting surprised.

"Don't play dumb, dumbass. You lied to me; you said Lola was the minority, and she went home … why did you lie?" Asked Woody, crossing his arms.

"I didn't. Yorkie would have gone home if not for her idol." Said Dale, looking indifferent.

"And you didn't seem very surprised when she played it." Noted Woody. "Besides, when Yorkie was immune Lola became the majority, and sh*t. You made the game easier Dale, that's not how I want this to be!"

"Well newsflash, the rest of us do." Said Dale, rolling his eyes. "Maybe you want it to be hard, but I do not and right now I am the best you've got."

"I don't need allies. In fact, a lack of any alliances could be a good idea for some challenge." Mused Woody.

"Oh Christ." Muttered Dale. "Look, maybe I lied … but you know f*cking well that if not for the idol I used on you back on day three you'd be gone by now. So, let's call it equal, ok?"

Woody considered this.

"...Alright, sure. Just this once D." Agreed Woody, giving a thumbs up. "But not again. I don't like breaking the rules."

"Seriously?" Said Dale without any enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I want a victory I can say I earned." Smirked Woody. "Plus, rules to live by are probably better than anarchy anyway."

Dale gave the camera a disbelieving look.

"Well … good for you, _buddy_!" Said Dale with an exaggerated and highly forced smile. It looked painful. "What a guy!"

"Heh, I sure am." Smirked Woody, puffing out his chest. "And today, nobody is gonna beat me. Not even Taylor! Yeah!"

"That's the spirit, guy! You know, why don't you climb to the roof of the school and stand at the very edge, arms spread out. You know, let everybody see you?" Suggested Dale.

"Woody can do." Chuckled Woody, jumping off the roof and landing safely before he jogged off.

Dale let out a pissed grunt and glanced at his hammer, and then Woody. After mulling over the idea of throwing the hammer at Woody's head, Dale put the hammer down and got to his feet.

"Better find Yorkie, see what she has to say." Decided Dale.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That smile looked as painful as a bullet to the dick.)**

 **Dale:** I'm starting to wonder if Woody is worth using as a shield. Maybe I should just get rid of him? ...Maybe once either Orwell or Kenny f*ck off first. So f*cking annoying, but at least he keeps the eyes off m and on himself.

 **Woody:** Yeah, I am thinking that Dale likes Yorkie more than me. (Woody shrugs). No big deal, less secure alliances mean a harder earned victory. Plus, Dale is angry a lot and probably needs to get laid.

* * *

Boonie and Roana sat on the wall going around the school campus. Roana watched the clouds, sitting in a meditative stance and sipping from a can of beer, while Boonie was working on a new sort of invention. He was adding metal plates into the fabric of his sleeveless jacket.

"What are you doing?" Asked Roana.

"Making additions to my jacket." Replied Boonie.

"Taking fashion to the extreme, eh?" Noted Roana, tossing the empty beer can away as she uncrossed her legs and sat casually.

"More pragmatic than extreme. I'll be more use to the team in a challenge if I do not get hurt. And you know these challenges, they're sometimes mighty dangerous." Replied Boonie. "A little bit of metal, it might protect me."

"Sounds crazy enough to work." Noted Roana. "Oooooo, flaw in the plan. If there's a challenge with electricity, it might make contact with the metal. Maybe use one that is hardly conductive? Copper seems dangerous."

"I'll be fine." Assured Boonie shortly.

"...Where did you find the copper anyway?" Asked Roana, looking curious.

"Same place as all other supplies, the shop area." Shrugged Boonie. "...You're swaying."

"Just a little." Chuckled Roana, the tiniest bit tipsy.

Boonie placed a hand on Roana's shoulder.

"Just making sure you don't fall off." Said Boonie, smiling.

Orwell walked outside the school gates, looked around and then spotted Boonie and Roana.

"You two look cosy." Noted Orwell.

"Just hanging out." Assured Roana. "What up?"

"Just wondering, who did you vote for last night?" Asked Orwell curiously.

"I shan't lie, I voted for Lola." Admitted Boonie. "My reasons are my own."

"I got plastered, so who even knows?" Shrugged Roana.

Orwell glanced at the beer can at his feet, and nodded.

"To each their own strategy. Speaking of which … Dale proved last night he cannot be trusted. He backstabbed Lola for … no clear reason I can see. Wanna jump in on this next time we go to elimination and kick him off. Guaranteed safety." Offered Orwell.

"Hmm … I'll consider it." Decided Boonie.

"Talk to me if we lose the challenge. I'm smarter when I'm smashed." Added Roana.

"I guess that's the best I'll get, but thanks for listening." Said Orwell, nodding. "I'm not just making this offer for my own game here, but you guys too. Dale is … risky."

"Risky Boots." Giggled Roana drunkly, now sipping from another can.

With that, Orwell left Boonie and Roana. Boonie turned to his tipsy friend.

"Do you think we should go for it?" Asked Boonie. "Can't say I adore Dale personally. Yorkie may like him, but she ain't me."

"Let me answer what with another question. What's the difference between a party girl and a strategic girl?" Asked Roana.

"Uhhh..." Boonie trailed off, and shrugged.

"About eight pints of booze. Ask me again after a six pack or five." Giggled Roana.

Boonie could not stop himself from rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Chug! Chug! Chug!)**

 **Boonie:** I'm worried about Roana. What if she poisons herself with the stuff she drinks? Too bad my skill is in inventing great stuff, and not medicine. Liver failure ain't a good way to lose an ally. Least my armoured jacket was easy to finish.

 **Roana:** (She looks a tad tipsy). Alcoholic, but not a stressoholic! (Roana hics). Ok, so … Orwell doesn't like Dale, and fair enough because Dale did seem to cockblock Orwell by voting off Lola, but I don't know him, so is Orwell right about Dale being bad news or just sore he ain't getting any? The answer, soon! (Roana falls over, and starts drunkenly giggling). Soonish!

* * *

In the Mess Hall Yorkie sat quietly, eating some warm soup. She was also reading a book from the library. She occasionally marked it with a pen.

"Typo? I don't think so." Said Yorkie, muttering as she crossed out the word and wrote the correction neatly above it. "Spellcheck, people..."

Yorkie consumed another spoonful of soup, smiling fondly from the warm flavour of it. She tensed slightly when Kenny sat down across from her but relaxed when he gave her a friendly smile.

"Sweetie, I'm not gonna wear a frowny face because you played an idol to save yourself even if it did bugger up my plans." Teased Kenny.

Yorkie gave a shy nod, putting up her book in front of her a little.

"So, just wondering, where did you find the idol?" Asked Kenny curiously.

Yorkie had no time to pause and consider this, and due to lacking the actual answer had to make something up.

"The roof." Lied Yorkie. "I wanted some quiet time, and ended up with much more than that. Yay!"

"Ooo, if only I had looked there!" Said Kenny dramatically. "So … well, I won't beat around the bush and pretend we're BFF's or anything. It seems to me that we might end up as opponents … well, we all are, but you know what I mean, right honey?"

"Of course." Confirmed Yorkie. "Do, um … are you saying it's 'game on'?"

"Not really, honestly. I was just wondering that, if it ever became in our advantage to do so … perhaps we could have a sort of side deal. I mean, nothing wrong with falling back into a safety net if the main bridge falls, right?" Offered Kenny. "I'd be up for it, but if you don't wanna, well, alright then."

"Hmmm … would you be calling the shots?" Asked Yorkie meekly.

"Democracy doesn't dictate." Winked Kenny. "Babycakes, it's your choice. Right now, you have got a semblance of power. Why not make a move?"

"Well, moves attract attention and, well, shy..." Yorkie trailed off.

"It's no biggie. Just an idea to consider. Whether or not you agree, always super to have options." Said Kenny, winking. "You've admitted you're not a challenge threat at all, so why not have more allies, right?"

"...I'll consider it." Decided Yorkie. "I mean, you did try to vote me off last night … or did you not?"

"I'll admit I did. Only for the team, not against you personally." Said Kenny, raising his hands in cheeky mock surrender. "If I were holding your team back, you'd vote me out right? It's why Finneas left, yes?"

"… You make a point." Agreed Yorkie. "Um … can't make a promise, but I won't forget this."

"You have a good memory? Oh em gee, me too!" Exclaimed Kenny.

Yorkie gave a nod, and returned to her book, biting her lip. Kenny relaxed a little, looking thoughtful as he began to eat his breakfast.

"By the way, your jacket … ommigosh, _gorgeous_." Said Kenny eagerly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Passion for fashion.)**

 **Kenny:** I'm just saying, if I focus on one target and get tunnel vision, it'll end me. Like, I'd be a dead darling. So, I'm trying to give myself some flexibility. With Lola gone we're down a number, so … maybe Yorkie could be that number? If we take out Dale but treat Yorkie well until then she might wish to help out Orwell and myself, instead of Boonie and Roana. The only thing is, what will Woody do? Sweeties, I'm lost … but, I gotta keep trying.

 **Yorkie:** Kenny makes a good offer, but … is the alliance worth putting up with the excessively flamboyant attitude? (Yorkie cringes)

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

On the roof of the school stood Juliette. She bounced on her heels a little as she gazed out into the distance, watching over the forest. Five stories down on the ground were Fortune and Yazz, who both held onto a small mattress painted like a target, and BARA who was ready to film the stunt with its built in camera.

"Are you ready Juliette?" Called Yazz.

"...What?" Replied Juliette. "I can't hear you!"

"...Uh, what?" Yelled Yazz, raising an eyebrow.

"...Yazz, I'm really high up! I can't actually hear you!" Called Juliette.

"...What?" Asked Yazz, cupping her ear.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Yelled Fortune as loudly as she could, jumping up and down.

"Can do! I hear ya loud and clear!" Grinned Juliette, backing up a little bit.

"BARA, ready the camera. Stardom on Youtube or an Emergency Room clipshow awaits!" Cheered Yazz.

"Juliette may be fleshy, but inside she has the heart of a robot." Declared BARA.

After a pause Juliette let out a cheer as she charged forwards and jumped off the roof of the school, doing a flip as she fell. Yazz and Fortune yelped as they tried to line up the mattress with Juliette's shadow.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be huge!" Beamed Yazz.

"Or a huge mess." Mused Fortune. "I should be the one being a huge mess! I want to be the star!"

"Eek! The star is falling! This way!" Squealed Yazz.

The two positioned the mattress in the right place with barely a second to spare. Juliette hit the mattress and then flew off it, into a bush. She looked dazed.

"And, video saved." Announced BARA.

Yazz and Fortune approached Juliette who lay in the bush, her eyes rolling around a little.

"...Juliette, are you still alive?" Asked Fortune.

"Yes, I'm still alive!" Said Juliette, getting up and dusting herself off. "That. Was. Awesome! Did you get it all on film?"

"Sure did. Nice one! I didn't think you'd be able to beat the dare." Admitted Yazz.

"Heh, try giving me a challenge next time." Smirked Juliette. "Maybe something with fire?"

"Oooo, there you go giving me ideas." Chuckled Yazz. "But, nice one. A fun activity for the alliance, and something that will no doubt bring a bunch of subscribers to my Youtube channel."

"… I want those subscribers! Wait here, and hold that mattress!" Ordered Fortune as she dashed off.

"Do you suppose she has a plan?" Asked Juliette.

"With a doubt. Looks like we have another jumper." Noted Yazz.

"Nice. ...Too bad this school does not have any elevators." Chuckled Juliette. "Go Fortune!"

"Do a flip!" Cheered Yazz.

* * *

 **(Not very much later…)**

* * *

Fortune stood at the roof of the school, the wind blowing against her long skirt, making it billow a little.

"Ok! I'm gonna do it! Get the camera ready!" Called Fortune.

"What?" Called Juliette.

"We can't hear you!" Added Yazz.

"Oh for goodness sakes. Be amazed and look at I, Fortune Falls!" Declared Fortune. "I am ready to fall!"

With that, Fortune backed up a little and then ran forwards to the edge.

She tripped on her skirt and fell forwards off the edge.

"Oh crap!" Yelled Juliette. "Yazz! Quick! Over here!"

"BARA, medical team on standby!" Ordered Yazz.

"I'll let DARA know." Said BARA, now smoking a metal cigar.

"DARA is the medic? Yikes." Noted Yazz. "Well, we all gotta go sometime."

"Focus!" Ordered Juliette seriously. "Oh sh*t!"

BAM!

Fortune landed in a tree, the leaves more or less cushioning her fall until she came to a stop headfirst in a large bird nest.

Juliette and Yazz exchanged a frightened glance.

"...Fortune, are you still alive?" Asked Juliette gently.

Fortune gave a thumbs up.

"Kick ass! That was amazing!" Cheered Juliette. "You go girl!"

"Nice one! More subs for my channel, and the reaper has to wait one more day!" Beamed Yazz.

Fortune made a muffled sound of content.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The cuckoo is in the nest.)**

 **Juliette:** Well, that's every building jumped off … and what a landing! Whatever will I do next? Hopefully Yazz comes up with something dangerous. I love this alliance; I get thrills, Yazz gets subscribers, Fortune tries to one-up me which creates comedy for you, the viewers … as we say in France, Nous ne suddender! ...Hey, if Goldie can sprinkle in Spanish for no reason, why can't I with French? (Juliette winks)

 **Yazz:** ...So, since they did it, do I have to jump off the roof now? See, I have this _thing_ about heights and, well … no need to speed up the inevitable, right? I've not even gotten to play PS4 yet! Well, I do not know if we're in hot water or not, but so long as we can keep goofing off and doing stupid dares, I have faith our morale will stay high! ...And low morale is killer. Last season showed plenty of that.

 **Fortune:** I flew like a bird! ...A blue tit, perhaps? (Fortune giggles). Also, look what I just found in that nest. Fortune Falls you sexy gimmick, you've done it again! Woohoo! (Fortune holds up the Oddball Immunity Totem). I am gonna play this ASAP and, you know, show off like a _**b*tch**_!

* * *

Patrick and Taylor were hanging out inside their team's dorm building. Patrick was concentrating on playing the Dynamite Dux game cabinet, while Taylor leaned against the wall lightly playing with her yo-yo.

"...Why the f*ck does that fireball have eyes?" Asked Taylor.

"Because Sega." Shrugged Patrick. "Now quiet, I've almost beaten the high score."

"F*ck you, I'll say what I want!" Snapped Taylor.

"We all know that." Said Patrick dryly. "You may be all for screwing the idols, but I actually want one. And even if we do not use it … if we have it, nobody else can use it, right?"

"I guess that makes sense." Shrugged Taylor, swinging her yo-yo around. "But as we saw yesterday, punching is the more effective technique."

"Kinda funny, and fitting, how the farmer has a strong haymaker." Smirked Patrick.

"Hard punches get sh*t done." Chuckled Taylor. "For example … f*cking f*ck almighty, Peach isn't wearing rags now! I did it! Holy sh*t!"

"And we didn't even need to use sh*tty games. I'm impressed." Chuckled Patrick. "So, what now? We just boot her off?"

"Might as well. My main beef with her was mocking poverty and what that _means_ to me, and since she ain't doing that, eh, just end it now, right?" Shrugged Taylor.

"Pretty much. Might wanna wait to see if Trevor is gonna join us first and see if we need her a few more days as a vote." Advised Patrick.

"Urrrrrgggh, fiiiiine." Groaned Taylor. "If she keeps the f*ck away from me, I'll hold back for now."

"Wonder what she'll say if she does talk to you." Pondered Patrick.

"B*tching at me?" Shrugged Taylor. "Entitled rich brat, same as the rest of them."

"Probably. Of course, only I can go toe to toe with a foul mouthed c*nt like you." Said Patrick with a dark grin.

"Eh, giving yourself a little bit of a self-w*nk right there." Scoffed Taylor, doing a yo-yo trick as she spoke.

"Ah, f*ck you." Muttered Patrick.

Both teens were lightly smirking though.

"Almost got it." Muttered Patrick, now staring at the game.

His score climbed and climbed and soon enough he had surpassed the score Chris had set, with save-states. Seeing he had done enough, Patrick let himself lose and as soon as the highscore table showed his score was at the top, the machine printed a clue out.

"So, what does it say? Cryptic bullsh*t?" Guessed Taylor.

"...Like you wouldn't believe." Muttered Patrick. "Here."

Patrick passed Taylor the clue, and this is what it said.

-The Oddball Immunity Totem can be found where the cuckoo rests.-

"Hard luck." Grumbled Taylor. "Not even an idol clue."

"Uh, yes it is?" Said Patrick flatly.

"Learn to read, f*ckeyes. It says Immunity Totem." Shrugged Taylor.

"It's the same thing!" Barked Patrick.

"Everybody calls them idols! Now they're totems?! The f*ck are you people like, indecisive as sh*t!" Yelled Taylor.

"At least we wash our hair with more than dirty water." Sneered Patrick.

The two scowled at each other for a few moments.

"...Wish we could be something." Admitted Patrick.

"Same. Too bad you're Patrick and not 'Pattie'." Snickered Taylor. "Eh, let's be drinking buddies?"

"F*ck yes. A toast, to a bullsh*t clue." Said Patrick, passing Taylor a beer bottle.

The two chugged for a moment, but stopped when they saw Trevor approaching them.

"Morning." Greeted Trevor. "How's life?"

"Annoying." Muttered Taylor.

"Been worse." Shrugged Patrick. "So, you gonna stop dancing around the issue of alliances and just pick a side? Tell us straight up, short and sweet."

"Can do. I'm sticking with you guys." Said Trevor, nodding curtly. "You may be rough, but I'd prefer some powerful allies."

"Sweet." Said Patrick, shaking Trevor's hand. "Good to have you on board, a few days overdue perhaps, but still good. So, you want Juliette in as well, I take it?"

"I wouldn't hate it." Added Taylor. "I can think of worse allies. Like Woody."

"He does not count. He says he votes in the minority for 'challenge'." Said Patrick flatly. "So yeah, want Juliette in?"

"Definitely. Four is majority." Agreed Trevor. "But, five … five is pure safety."

"You can't mean Peach." Groaned Taylor. "F*ck me with a harvesting sickle..."

"In a four person alliance on a team of seven, it only takes one to flip." Reminded Trevor. "One is easy. Two, much less likely. I won't force you to like her, but the fact is that numbers are good."

"Can't see why you like her this much." Scoffed Taylor.

"Well, she dropped the poor act. I made sure of it." Replied Trevor, giving another curt nod.

"Yeah, I noticed." Shrugged Taylor. "So?"

"So, your main issue with her is gone. Not even saying you need to like her, just steer clear of her and let her vote with us for a few days until the, shall we say, grass looks greener?" Suggested Trevor, fiddling with his bow tie a little.

"Urrrrgh, f*ck. Fine, I can do that. Don't give a f*ck about strategy, but numbers are good. Patrick, you f*cking hate this too, right?" Asked Taylor, scowling.

"Sure do. Trevor, you just want Peach safe because she's a Prep too. You might as well cut your losses and accept your original team, besides yourself, are doomed." Said Patrick calmly.

"You'd think that, yet a Nerd went home last night." Said Trevor. "I won't deny Peach staying helps my game, but … look, I have a soft spot for her like you ragers both have a fondness for each other."

"Point." Conceded Taylor. "Whatever, I'm taking a shower. See you later, guys."

Taylor left the room, which left Trevor and Patrick alone. Patrick sat on the sofa while Trevor leaned over the back of it.

"So, a Nerd went home?" Repeated Patrick.

"Sure did. Our teams are both down from what the Jocks and Oddballs have. That's why I think having Peach on our side for now could be of use." Explained Trevor.

Patrick did not seem convinced at all.

"You are an awful liar. Part of me thinks you have a crush on her." Said Patrick, looking dull. "Whatever, numbers are numbers and I never much liked Fortune and Yazz anyway. So, which Nerd went home? Yorkie or Boonie?"

"It was actually Lola." Said Trevor. "I was walking around and she's the only person not here today, so yeah, the 'sensual scientist' is gone."

Patrick's eye twitched.

"What the f*ck?! How the f*ck is that goat sh*t possible?!" Barked Patrick.

"Uh, she had the most votes?" Ventured Trevor.

"She had the f*cking idol! There is no way she should have got voted off!" Yelled Patrick.

"...Ok, not gonna ask how you know she had the idol, but do you think she may have just not played it when she should have?" Suggested Trevor.

Patrick calmed down for a moment.

"...Honestly, that might be a possibility." Agreed Patrick. "...Horsesh*t! Now the idol is either out of play, or it's hidden somewhere else! Urgh!"

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Taylor walked in dragging Orwell behind her.

"This one was hanging around outside like a bad smell in the fields. F*cking creep. What should we do with him?" Asked Taylor, tossing Orwell to the floor.

"I just wanted to ask if I could use your games cabinets? It's a slow morning and, well, gamer or not it passes the time for me." Stated Orwell.

"You can play Pacman if you answer me this. How did Lola go home if she had the idol?" Asked Patrick firmly.

"...Huh? No, Yorkie had the idol." Said Orwell, raising an eyebrow. "If not for that, Lola would be safe."

Patrick looked like he was about to burst a vein.

"Dude, deep breaths!" Urged Trevor. "Do _ **not**_ die on the alliance now!"

"Yeah! Don't leave me alone with all these _ **idiots**_!" Pleaded Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fate Worse Than Death.)**

 **Trevor:** I guess, well, Peach reminds me a bit of the kids with her bubbly attitude … natural soft spot, you know? With the poor act now gone, this is my chance to have a direct talk to Taylor about it all. I'd just rather not have Patrick there at the same time. I'd like to talk to him about why he jumped in too, but the thing is … I suspect I am on thin ice. But I can't fail to act, not again.

 **Patrick:** Yorkie played the idol … Yorkie?! She survived again?! Am I the only one around here who sees her for the weasel she is?! Shit! Urrrgh, better rethink a few things … whatever, as long as we keep winning I won't need an idol for a while, especially with the alliance backing me ... and I still have a clue with me to an unplayed idol, so there is that. Too bad it has to be so f*cking cryptic.

 **Taylor:** So, is it an idol or a totem? I don't even f*cking know, I just know I don't want one coming near me. Nothing but trouble, land f*cking sakes. Hopefully the other tough players find one so they can get f*cked over by the curse.

* * *

Peach was in the Mess Hall of the school, whistling a quiet tune as she worked on baking something. With care and precision she put the ingredients into the bowl just so. She smiled, now humming a little.

"Ah, baking, you're always there for me." Said Peach, smiling like sunshine.

Peach's smile then became less sunny and more 'cloudy'.

"I really have made a problem for myself, and others. Now, how do I fix this." Pondered Peach, stirring the mixing bowl thoughtfully. "Granny Lemon Pye says that if somebody has the power to make a problem, they have the power to fix it. But I better be careful … Taylor is preeeeetty angry, and if I tried to give her charity she _might_ want to brick me … with a brick!"

Peach glanced at the clock to check the time and then resumed baking.

"I guess I'll give her a serious, straight-up apology and go from there." Decided Peach. "Oooo, why is Felix Felicis not real? Laaaaaaaame!"

As Peach stress baked Juliette entered the kitchen, wiping sweat off of her brow.

"Extreme stunts are thirsty work." Remarked Juliette. "Ooo, something smells good!"

"You like it? It's chocolate and apricot cake." Said Peach cheerfully.

"Can I have some?" Asked Juliette hopefully.

"Sure, when it's finished. I still need to add the secret ingredient." Winked Peach.

"Love?" Guessed Juliette.

"Good crap no!" Giggled Peach. "Saffron!"

"Saffron in a cake?" Blinked Juliette.

"Don't knock it!" Said Peach, still giggling.

Juliette accepted this and approached a cabinet, reaching in and taking out a juice box. After sipping it dry she tossed the juice box into the trash, and then did a double take.

"Hey, your outfit looks different." Noted Juliette.

"I stopped the poor thing. It was … pretty darn diddly bad." Winced Peach. "Taylor is _**very**_ cross with me. Patrick is too. Actually, I bet lots of people are."

"Yeah, it wasn't cool." Agreed Juliette, sitting on a chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Peach quietly.

"...Honestly, I thought you knew it was offensive." Admitted Juliette. "Kinda not sure how anybody would not know that. Then again, I don't know who the current Canadian President is, so what do I know?"

"...Are you even from Canada though?" Asked Peach.

"French. French Canadian. Is there really a difference?" Giggled Juliette.

"Yes." Confirmed Peach.

"Oh." Noted Juliette. "Oh, by the way, if I'd known you didn't realise the poor thing was offensive, I'd have been quick to tell you. My bad."

"Don't worry, it's very much my bad." Assured Peach

The two were silent for a few moments. Peach glanced at the mixing bowl and sighed.

"...Not really feeling this cake." Said Peach, softly.

Juliette gave Peach a gentle hug.

"It's not game over yet." Said Juliette confidently.

"Your enthusiasm is contagious." Giggled Peach. "I'm infected! Heehee!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: If an army marches on its stomach, what do they use their legs for?)**

 **Juliette:** (She wipes some chocolate stains from around her mouth.) Some things are worth waiting for. (Juliette giggles). Still a while until the challenge starts, but whatever it is I'll be ready for it. I mean, running in without any hesitation … makes me look good to the team, you know? (Juliette winks). But now that I am thinking of the team … how would I vote if we lose? I'm loyal to Yazz and Fortune, but is Trevor? I … have not asked in a while, and as we all know a bunch of wacky stuff can happen in half an episode of Total Drama. Better get on that, _**soon**_.

 **Peach:** It always makes me happy to make others happy with baking. I think the maids are paid to smile … but, Juliette smiling was real! Yay! Really holding out for a cooking challenge over here! ...Saaaaay, maybe I could bake Taylor something special, as a token of apology? Hmmm…

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

Kenny and Yazz sat on a bench together, having a cheerful discussion.

"Honey, where did you get that skirt? It looks fabulous on you!" Gushed Kenny.

"Self-made. Mum is a seamstress." Explained Yazz. "You like it?"

"I love it. Perhaps if I gave you Wendy's measurements you could get your mum to make one for her?" Requested Kenny.

"If you can pay the price, sure." Agreed Yazz.

"Yazz baby, I buy four pairs of shoes a month. One small sized skirt won't be an issue. Least of all once I win." Assured Kenny, smirking.

"I assume you mean an All Star season? Because this season is mine." Teased Yazz.

"Oh em gee, how silly of my! But, for now at least, why not make it ours?" Suggested Kenny. "We may be on different teams, but … no reason we can't have our Oddball Eyes surveying both teams, right?"

"...You've got my attention." Said Yazz, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"Is that all I've got?" Giggled Kenny. "Simply put, there are two Oddballs each side, right? Our team has only lost Arthur, sorry again babycakes, so we have a teensy bit of power. Why not keep knocking the other teams down? I mean, not like I can actually do anything to hurt your game, is it?"

"Gotta say, your lack of any power is making you easy to trust." Mused Yazz.

"Yeah, my position on my team kinda stinks. Basically, Dale made a rather odd move and it has hurt both me and Orwell." Said Kenny, head in his hands. "I was wondering if maybe you'd be willing to throw the next elimination challenge, subtly of course, so me and Orwell could work things out."

"That's a lot to ask Kenny." Said Yazz patiently. "I dunno if I can."

"That's fine sweetie. It was a lot to ask, as you say. In that case, mind keeping an eye out for an idol or even if people are bringing up me and Orwell as vote targets?" Requested Kenny hopefully.

"Now that I can do." Confirmed Yazz. "Might as well let you know that your time is nigh, right?"

"And I'll do the same." Agreed Kenny. "Think Fortune would be ok with this?"

"I dunno. Last I heard, she was pretending to be a cuckoo in a bird nest." Chuckled Yazz. "Heh, that silly scallywag!"

"Why is she doing that?" Asked Kenny, looking confused.

"Oh, she feel off the roof and into a tree and then into the nest. Egg on her face, as they say." Said Yazz airily as she played around with her hair a little bit. "Oh look, up there! A Vulture, the most wondrous of birds."

"Foreshadowing?" Gulped Kenny.

"Duh!" Giggled Yazz. "But relax, mate, I got your back. Orwell too, if the sight of my slowly decaying face doesn't freak him out."

"I think he's cool with you." Assured Kenny.

"Tis only logical as I have a very important factor to help me work with Orwell … I am a small breasted female." Snickered Yazz.

"Totes." Giggled Kenny.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Odder than the number five.)**

 **Yazz:**..This day has been really convenient for me, innit? Now I just need a challenge about identifying bones, and I'll be set for having the best day of the game so far. More pressingly however … is daring Juliette to climb a burning tree a good enough dare?

 **Kenny:** It may not be some kind of pink titanium shield, but for now having Yazz keeping her ears and eyes out for me is a great start. Hopefully by sundown it'll have made a difference. Ooo, I'm so, like, super _anxious_ right now! But, rather than sitting here and being a Mopey Marge, I'll keep looking for the idol. Just gotta think … what is an _**odd**_ location for it? Hmmm…

* * *

Yorkie sat in the library, reading. A stack of books were piled next to her and she was nose deep in a book about witchcraft.

"Amazing how witches of the middle ages and witches in D&D have so much, and so little at times, in common." Noted Yorkie.

Yorkie turned and page and kept reading quietly. However, her peaceful reading was not to last as the library doors slammed opened, rattling the hinges, and Patrick stormed in. He looked more pissed off than usual.

"Yorkie!" Yelled Patrick. "We are due a talk! You sh*t!"

Yorkie gulped, shrinking down behind her book as though it were a shield. Patrick grabbed the book and tossed it behind him out the window and slammed his fists on the table.

"Ok Knight of the Sh*t Stained Table, answer me this! Did anything strange happen at your team's elimination last night?" Asked Patrick, frowning.

Yorkie's lower lip quivered a little.

"Don't even try that, it's not gonna work on me." Said Patrick flatly. "I know you're more than you seem. Now, again, did you play an idol last night or not?"

"...I did." Confirmed Yorkie.

"Ass!" Yelled Patrick.

"So? Did you expect me to just let myself get voted off because you do not like me?" Asked Yorkie. "I do not very much like you either, but I'd at least expect you to put up a fight if your rear was on the line."

"Oh, I will." Said Patrick shortly, pacing a little bit. "I just find you … I dunno. Maybe it's the fact I'm the only one not buying the cute and meek act. If you were that timid, you'd have been unable to speak up at the first vote and Finneas would be here now. I'm onto you … and best of all, I'm not on your team, so you can't try and frame me like so many people on this show do."

Yorkie opened another book, slowly.

"If that is what you wish to believe." Said Yorkie, holding the book in front of her. "Are you just here to yell at me? ...It's loud..."

"I'm not a normal quiet nerd, I am The Nerd." Shrugged Patrick. "And, there are two idols left. I'm on the hunt for them."

"Might be hard when only a member of the team the idol relates to can actually use it." Said Yorkie quietly.

Patrick was frozen in place. Yorkie quickly picked up a few books and dashed around a corner to hide.

"... _ **WHAT**_?!" Yelled Patrick.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ninety minutes of raging were cut from broadcast.)**

 **Patrick:** (He looks tired and resigned). Ok, ok, I'm good, all is fine. Ok, so … the idol plan just got f*cked in the sh*thole. But, I can make this work. If I can find the idols, and give them to the right people … maybe it could be an idea? Geez, with no idols I can sue thanks to Yorkie f*cking Yi, maybe Trevor is right that Peach is worth having on our side. And you know, Trevor and Peach can both use the Prep Idol … hmmmm… (Patrick crosses his arms). Maybe raging at Yorkie hurts my game a little, but so what? With her cute schtick, she ain't gonna lead a charge on me. Nerd VS Nerd, it's The Nerd who comes out on top, count on it.

 **Yorkie:** While I would normally be frightened if somebody caught me this early … as it's Patrick, I am ok with it. Who would people believe more: Spitting, snarling and screaming Patrick or timid, hopeless and annoying Yorkie? I'll keep as I am and Patrick will shoot himself in the foot. I hope.

* * *

Orwell walked around the campus, discreetly glancing under benches, in bushes and even in bins as he looked for the idol.

"Wonder where that idol is?" Pondered Orwell. "Think Orwell, think … where would an oddball idol be located? Assuming the team it represents plays any role. Hmmm..."

Suddenly, Orwell's vision vanished.

"Eek! What's going on?" Yelped Orwell.

"Just a precaution." Said Fortune cheerfully. "Mah mean ol' death titties ain't gonna scare ya silly, hon."

"Oh yeah, the blindfold." Recalled Orwell. "Thanks. Um … is your gimmick talking like a cowgirl?"

"It could be." Mused Fortune. "So, wazzup? Lacking a girl right now?"

"...You noticed Lola was gone?" Guessed Orwell.

"...Wait, she _**is**_?" Gasped Fortune. "I was just wondering if you and Lola were still a thing or if you felt Roana was hotter. Cupid, you b*tch! Failing Orwell in his time of need!"

"Right now I need immunity." Admitted Orwell. "...Could you guide me to a bench so that I can have explain what happened?"

"Uhuh!" Nodded Fortune.

Fortune pulled Orwell over to a bench, almost making him fall over in the process, and they sat down.

"This is almost like a blind date." Noted Fortune. "Maybe I could go on a dating show if I need more fame..."

"You are very desirable." Admitted Orwell, before squeaking. " _Too_ desirable!"

"Down boy! Now, how did everything go pants for you last night?" Asked Fortune.

"Basically, Dale made a very … illogical move and got rid of Lola. I think he found the idol that Yorkie used." Admitted Orwell. "Me and Kenny are trying hard to bounce back, but it's gonna be tough."

"I can bounce easily." Mused Fortune. "So, what will you do?"

"Survive. Superfans never give up." Chuckled Orwell. "Oh, but are you up for a possible Oddball alliance? The four of us? Could help you win, and therefore get a lot of fame?"

"I'd agree to just about anything if it got me screentime, fans and people wanting to clip my hair." Beamed Fortune. "It's a thing! Yeah, Oddballs!"

Fortune then got up.

"Now, if you will excuse me … I have a bird nest to sit in." Said Fortune seriously. "I'm a gimmick with a _purpose_."

"Have fun." Replied Orwell.

Fortune sped off, and Orwell look off his blindfold.

"…Hmm, this thing is pretty useful." Noted Orwell. "Why, with this I might even be able to … talk to girls without looking like a total tool."

Orwell pocketed the blindfold and went on his way. As he did so, Dale peered out from a nearby bush.

"An Oddball alliance, eh?" Noted Dale. "Might have to do something about that soon. Watch out, superfan~!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Total Drama 101- do _not_ talk game near bushes!)**

 **Orwell:** Having support on the other team is nice, but support on our own team is nicer … guess it's up me me and Kenny to sell ourselves to Boonie and Roana. Wait, _sell ourselves_ … oh, Orwell you word speaker, why did you say that… At least it was nice being casual with Fortune. She's a sweetie once you get past the death titties.

 **Fortune:** I like birds. And, Oddballs of a feather flock together … I dunno, just wanted to raise my visibility a bit.

 **Dale:** I took out his girl, like I'm gonna let Orwell out of my sight. What am I, a f*cking retard? Nah, course not. He may be strong, but he's giving me more ammo to use against him, and his gender confused friend. Might not even be a vote today, so I have some time to plan where to stab him the hardest … with votes, not knives, that is.

* * *

Taylor lay on a grassy section of the campus, relaxing in the sunlight, her Stetson tipped over her eyes. She snored a little. After a few minutes, Trevor approached her.

"Yo." Greeted Trevor.

Taylor raised a hand up to show she was listening.

"So, first of all … if we lose next immunity, who do you want to vote for? Right now, I'm fine following you and Patrick." Said Trevor, sitting down next to Taylor. "Hm, nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Agreed Taylor. "Votes … f*ck if I know, I guess whoever pisses off me and Patrick the most? I mean, between Yazz and Fortune the latter can f*ck right off. Loud b*tch."

"...You of all people can't judge somebody for being loud." Said Trevor flatly, though he did chuckle a little.

"Fine, I'll judge her for being an annoying c*nt. That any better, _sir_?" Said Taylor, grunting. "You asked, I answered."

"Right, right." Nodded Trevor. "Also, has Peach spoken to you today?"

"Nope, thank f*ck. I'm liking this change of her wearing no rags and avoiding me." Said Taylor, pumping her fist. "Hip-hip-f*cking-hooray!"

"Yeah, I told her, well, what was what last night." Confirmed Trevor. "I ought to have done so sooner-."

"F*cking agreed." Muttered Taylor.

"...But, the poor schtick is gone." Conceded Trevor, frowning at the interruption.

"Well, thanks. I guess I owe you one for saving my f*cking sanity." Said Taylor, sitting up.

"In that case, mind letting me talk to you about something? Just gonna take five minutes, if even that." Assured Trevor, tugging his bow tie from slight nerves.

"Floor is yours." Said Taylor with a light motion of her hand.

Trevor looked Taylor in the eyes.

"...Starving Peach? What the _**hell**_?" Said Trevor, looking a little icy.

"Hey, I didn't force her to go without food. If she's willing to go without it to be 'poor', then that's natural selection or some sh*t." Shrugged Taylor.

"And her pendant?" Asked Trevor. "Isn't that, you know, stealing?"

"She let me have it. Not like I give a flying f*ck about jewellery, so if she wants it back she just has to ask me." Shrugged Taylor. "I'd rather she didn't as I appreciate the quiet. But, I sure as f*ck don't appreciate being treated as some kind of zoo animal to be ogled at because I'm poor! Holy f*ck!"

"So, you decided to starve her?" Noted Trevor.

"She wanted a 'real poor person' to show her how to be poor. I gave her exactly what she asked for, f*ckface. If you had such a hate for it, you should've told Peach to stop the bullsh*t on day one." Scoffed Taylor.

"I should have." Conceded Trevor. "You are right about that."

Trevor then paused, and resumed speaking.

"So, I ask you the same question. If you hated this poor thing so much, why did _**you**_ not ask her to stop?" Asked Trevor calmly.

"Because f*ck you." Scoffed Taylor.

"Not an answer. I get Peach was being … Peach, but if she angered you this much, did you not flat out tell her? Because, I get the feeling she'd have stopped right away if you had told her." Said Trevor, looking up at the sky.

"I didn't think she'd be that f*cking oblivious! How the f*ck could somebody not know that sh*t is c*nty?" Sneered Taylor.

"I'm sure I don't know, but for all of how, somewhat justifiably, angry and pissed you've gotten and the certain measures you've used to pay her back … you didn't really take the step of just telling her that she offended you." Noted Trevor. "Well, she's not being 'poor' now, so … maybe now is the time to talk to her?"

"Well, look who's wearing the shining armour today." Said Taylor, rolling her eyes. "Ok, fine, _whatever_. If she talks to me and doesn't whine then I'll talk to her. If she treats me like a normal person, I'll listen and sh*t."

"Based on last night, I don't think that'll be an issue." Assured Trevor. "Plus, if you bury the hatchet, maybe it'd help you towards winning?"

Taylor paused.

"Suddenly I am _really_ f*cking guilty." Said Taylor, trying to put on a sincere face.

"I'll bet." Said Trevor, rolling his eyes.

"Well f*ck me, I never said I was a good girl. What, you want me to spread out daisies and play a ukulele, or sh*t?!" Said Taylor, throwing up her hands. "I'm here to win, no f*cking extras. But if it's really _that_ big a deal, I'll talk to her and try not to bite her."

"I just want an easy majority that those outside of cannot easily find cracks in. It's how most alliances fail." Replied Trevor. "Patrick might agree."

Taylor groaned in a mixture of frustration and anguish.

"Also, she stopped doing what was most angering you and you're still angry. I get that you're a firecracker Taylor, and you have _spirit_ , but ... why keep this going?" Asked Trevor. "I'm honestly curious what you still have to be furious over."

"I have reasons." Scoffed Taylor.

"I got time to hear them." Replied Trevor.

Taylor was silent.

"Tell me when you wish, if you ever wish to. I just think it'd be better for the team and your chance of winning to stop the drama. It's like my Grandpa once said, a fight only ends when both sides lay down their swords." Recalled Trevor.

"Why do I not hate you?" Pondered Taylor, looking lost. "I feel like I ought to be about ready to punch you, but I don't hate you just yet."

"Early days yet." Chuckled Trevor. "But for now, if the poor thing has ended, why keep fighting?"

Taylor chuckled.

"Fighting is what I know." Said Taylor, smirking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'm sure there's a word for all this … suggestions?)**

 **Trevor:** I guess I'm being rather on the nose here, but if we delay the fights until we have a number advantage that would be great. I can manage three kids, but a bunch of teens are another matter. (Trevor chuckles). Do I count as a white knight yet? Guess so, but this is my nature.

 **Taylor:** Trevor wants us all to sing kum-bai-f*cking-ya and lose our fiery determination by bending to his ideals … am I the only one in this godforsaken school who understands what teamwork is?! But, fine, what the f*cking ever, I'll put on a nice face and behave myself if it'll help the team. (Taylor pauses, and then smiles goofily with sparkling eyes). I wuv you, BFF! (Taylor mimes puking).

 **Roana:** (She looks tipsy). Taylor is loud. Owww… (Roana holds her head).

* * *

 **(Campus Center)**

* * *

The two teams were gathered in the middle of the school campus in front of the main building. Chris and SARA stood before them, and presently began to explain the challenge.

"First of all, Dropouts, you will see that Lola got voted out last night." Announced Chris.

"Wonder how." Pondered Juliette.

"How indeed." Muttered Patrick.

"Aww, she seemed fun." Said Peach, looking disappointed.

Dale just smirked mischievously.

"Now, today's challenge is an old favourite! By which I mean that contestants hate it. Oh yeah, haha!" Cackled Chris as SARA began to play a creepy horror soundtrack. "Today's challenge is Phobia Factor … Deluxe Addition!"

Many groans sounded.

"Boo! Unoriginal!" Jeered Taylor.

"Not fancy enough!" Exclaimed Fortune.

"Oh boy, this is gonna suck." Gulped Orwell ."...Words..."

"I'm not telling you my fear, I'm not _that_ drunk!" Vowed Roana, shaking an empty beer can at Chris.

"You guys will not have to tell us." Assured SARA.

There were some sighs of relief.

"Yeah, because after some bribery your friends and or families told us instead!" Added Chris with a smug, sh*t eating grin on his face.

The sighs of relief were replaced with sighs of anguish.

"Crap, crap, crap." Muttered Juliette.

"Damn you Douglas Runner." Hissed Patrick. "Urgh, whatever, I'm ready."

"Heh, nice! Makes it even tougher." Said Woody, smirking. "Ok Chris, lay it on me, what do I have to do? I'll do whatever it takes for the point, no regrets or wimping out."

"We have our first volunteer for the Studiers." Smirked Chris. "But, to summarise, you'll all be facing your own fears in tasks that are within the realm of possibility for all of you if you are not wimps. Now, I'll be overlooking the Dropouts and, as I sadly cannot be watching pain in two areas at once, SARA will be watching the Studiers. The other useless robots may or may not help out in some challenges."

"Simplicity first, for once. Face your fear successfully and win a point. Whichever team has the most points is safe from elimination tonight." Explained SARA. "If we have a tie, then two people who did not face their fears will be randomly selected to go again and whoever faces their fear first wins it for their team."

There was a pause as the contestants glanced amongst each other. What fears did they have?

"Now, to give the audience something to look forward to after the commercial break, how about you guys tell them all what you're scared of? We know, but they don't." Said Chris, chuckling. "How about … Dropouts, and then Studiers?"

There was a brief pause.

"Thunder and lightening storms." Muttered Taylor, looking away bitterly.

"Being seen nude by others." Gulped Juliette with a nervous chuckle.

"Heights." Admitted Yazz.

"Action 52." Said Patrick, hissing as though the name were poisonous to utter.

"Seeing the triplets get hurt." Said Trevor quietly. "But as I highly doubt the Lord and Lady would let them come here to be hurt, I'll assume you mean my second fear of papercuts."

"I'm afraid of hot curry." Said Peach, looking slightly anxious. "Loooooooong story."

"Vampires are scary!" Whimpered Fortune.

Something seemed to occur to Yazz.

"Wait, so you attend law school and you are scared of-." Began Yazz.

"Let's not get into how ironic it is … or, maybe we should as it does aid my shtick quite effectively, doesn't it?" Mused Fortune.

"Sly Studiers, your fears." Prompted Chris

"...Sex." Sighed Orwell. "Oh, please don't abuse the age rating of this show..."

"Sharks." Stated Kenny. "Ironic, huh?"

"Fire." Gulped Yorkie.

"...Trees." Sighed Woody. "Even an amazing player like me has his one ironic weakness."

"Robots that attack humans." Said Boonie, gulping.

"...I'll admit, I'm scared of Elephants." Muttered Dale.

"Driving." Shuddered Roana with a light slur.

"Well, that's a wide selection." Noted Chris, taking out a walkie talkie. "Ok, they admitted their fears! Commence the set up!"

"It are happening." Said DARA from the other end of the walkie talkie.

"...You mean … you didn't ask people off the show about our fears?" Asked Boonie, frowning.

"Should have known." Muttered Yorkie.

"Yup! Who needs truth serum when you can just _**lie**_?" Giggled Chris with a teasing smirk.

"F*cking b*stard!" Yelled Taylor, trying to lunge at Chris, while Patrick, Trevor and Yazz all tried to hold her back.

"Don't worry Taylor, you can do this challenge easy!" Assured Peach.

Chris saw the anger in Taylor's eyes ad glanced at SARA.

"On second thought, I'll watch the Studiers and you can watch the Dropouts." Decided Chris.

"Charming." Said SARA, rolling its digital eyes and emitting a sound effect of displeasure.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagine if somebody's fear was being eliminated…)**

 **Orwell:** So, immunity and … _this_ challenge. Oh boy. Well, it's kinda a family show, sorta, so maybe it'll be toned down a little? I can't let immunity pass through my fingers today.

 **Woody:** Even Achilles had his weakness. (Woody shrugs). I'm still gonna win though, easy.

 **Roana:** (She looks even more tipsy now). Awwww, sh*****t!

 **Patrick:** (He takes a deep breath and shudders). Not cool Fresh TV, _**not**_ cool…

 **Taylor:** Yeah, I'm f*cking pissed! (Taylor pauses). Also, the f*ck is Action 52?

 **Juliette:** This is gonna suck … a lot. (Juliette holds up a white flag and waves it a little, chucking anxiously.)

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Lola made her way through the dark tunnels, going slow and keeping her eyes out for traps.

"Looks like the others have been here recently." Noted Lola, looking at some footprints in the dust on the ground. "I wonder who, though? Finneas … well, he may be reluctant to work with me, or talk to me. Goldie perhaps? ...No, this does not look like her shoe size. Guess I'll find out soon."

Lola walked on, past the wooden barrier that Sanjay had broken previously.

"Ok, so that gate back there … I'm gonna need five gems, and two tiles of some kind. Hmmm … perhaps some of the others have found a few already? Time has passed. Well, I'll add that to the list and see what else I find. These tunnels feel endless..." Muttered Lola, wiping some dust off of her glasses.

Lola soon smiled though as she entered the next room; she looked over the four way intersection and spotted the battery on the ground.

"This looks useful." Noted Lola, picking it up. "Oof, a little heavy though! ...And if it's heavy, then whatever it is needed for has got to be, logically, somewhere nearby."

Lola glanced around the three tunnels. They all extended into darkness … and one had a sign of a spider next to it. Lola paled and started to breath a little shakier.

"No … no … not spiders." Whimpered Lola. "Hate them so much, so very much..."

Lola trembled, but stood up strong and gathered her nerve.

"I am here to return. And if I do not face my fears and do what it takes to get back in the game, then I am not worthy of a second chance." Decided Lola.

With that, Lola walked down the dark tunnel towards where the spiders were nested, ready for whatever awaited her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eight legs and no souls.)**

 **Lola:** I've never been a fan of spiders. The time my dad's tarantula laid eggs in my room after it got lose, and I woke up to find them _everywhere_ … around spiders, I can't even think of happy thoughts, like science and _boys_. But if being near spiders gets me closer to a million dollars … I'll do it.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

At the far side of the sublevel, and with no idea Lola was in the general area, Finneas and Sanjay were walking down the next tunnel to solve the next chess piece puzzle.

"Good thing that we didn't lose the king piece to the pit traps." Noted Finneas.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Agreed Sanjay. "Hopefully the next puzzle is a bit less intense. Perhaps a wall jigsaw?"

"Hm, could be. Guess we'll see." Said Finneas, shrugging.

"Before that though … think somebody got voted off last night? Might be a sixth person in the Mines now, and with a clear path down to sublevel two … we might be seeing them soon. Maybe we could mess with them a bit, take 'em out of the running? Make them go the Asa route?" Smirked Sanjay slyly.

"I do like the idea of taking out the competition." Agreed Finneas. "Two factors though. We'd have to get them to trust us and follow us to the pit traps … and second, if we have every person here pissed off at us, we'd be outnumbered."

"Subtlety." Said Sanjay confidently.

"What do you know about that?" Laughed Finneas. "You're the most flamboyant and obvious person I know."

"...Kenny." Reminded Sanjay, raising an eyebrow.

"Point, but you did say that you 'embrace your stereotype' or something." Replied Finneas. "Oh, here we are."

At the end of the tunnel was a somewhat square room. There was an alcove in the wall, which had a transparent barrier blocking off a silver queen piece. In the centre of the room was a similarly transparent cylinder. A button was at the bottom of it, and it seemed to be filled with boiling water.

"..This looks like it'll sting." Noted Finneas, grimacing.

"Should we flip a coin?" Sighed Sanjay.

"...Wait, maybe your sword can reach the button?" Suggested Finneas.

"Good idea. Worth a shot." Saluted Sanjay.

Sanjay tried to reach the sword in, but the handle area was too wide to fit in and the sword's tip was two inches from the button.

"Well, sh*t." Noted Sanjay, shaking his head. "...How the hell is this water boiling down here?"

"Self heating container?" Ventured Finneas. "Well … move over, let's get this over with."

"Nah, I'll do this one." Assured Sanjay, winking.

"...Really?" Asked Finneas.

"Yeah, sure. You did the last one, and I'm not naive enough to think you'd stick with an ally who is both immature and useless. Besides, I like spice so how bad can boiling water be?" Chuckled Sanjay as he raised his sleeve up.

"Feeling is not the same as tasting." Warned Finneas.

"Yeah, I know. But come on, would you rather burn your arm?" Asked Sanjay.

"...Continue." Decided Finneas, taking a step back. "Do it quick and in one go. Trying again and again will hurt you more."

"Got it." Said Sanjay, preparing to dunk his arm into the water.

Sanjay took a deep breath.

"Do it for the fans … and haters. Love ya, haters." Snickered Sanjay, dunking his arm in the water. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! AAAAARRRGH!"

Finneas watched with a wince as Sanjay swore under his breath, going between English and Indian and back again in the same sentence, before he pressed the button and quickly withdrew his arm.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Shuddered Sanjay, shaking his sore arm. "...And that is why I am _amazing_. Heheh..."

Finneas have Sanjay a pat on the back.

"I'll give you that, you proved it this time." Said Finneas, nodding approvingly.

With the silver queen piece now reachable, Finneas took hold of it.

"Ok then, back to the chess board. Your arm gonna be ok?" Asked Finneas.

"Yeah, I'll live. Not as much a burn as being voted off." Assured Sanjay, wincing as he spoke.

"True." Agreed Finneas. "We're making good time. I'd say we'll be done with this puzzle by the time we have to rest."

"Good, because I hate chess." Admitted Sanjay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better than an arm _and_ a leg.)**

 **Sanjay:** (He blows air at his arm). Ok, I'm kinda hoping we find some cold water soon. At least it wasn't my dominate arm … because I'm ambidextrous, b*tches. (Sanjay snickers). Ok, so, if nobody got here last night then they certainly will tonight. Might be worth heading back to see if they could be useful, or better off down a hole. Both have their own specific appeal.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Asa walked down a tunnel, taking a breather from the running. Her flashlight had required a change of batteries, and thus Asa was casually flicking it on and off to make the current battery last slightly longer.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Called Asa.

Asa received no response. With an anxious shrug she continued onwards, but she soon came to something blocking the way.

A boulder.

Asa saw that a picture of a stick of dynamite had been painted onto the boulder, and she nodded to herself.

"Not the hardest puzzle ever." Chuckled Asa, taking out the lighter and dynamite she had.

* * *

 **(Not very far away…)**

* * *

Goldie reached the end of the monkey bars. She dropped onto solid ground and glanced at the pit of hot sauce.

"Of all the childish and stupid traps." Muttered Goldie. "Can't get me though. Heheh."

Goldie took out the star, and placed it into its slot on the pedestal. A click sounded and the monkey bars were released from their hold, dropping down and wedging between both sides of the gap to create a bridge. The blank spaces between bars were field by extending metal from within and thus a clear path over the hot sauce had been made.

"Ok, let's see what's this way." Decided Goldie as she headed now the path beyond the star pedestal.

Goldie came face to face with a boulder.

"Ayiyi! Sh*t!" Cursed Goldie. "How do I get past this?"

Goldie then paused.

"Wait … is that a fuse I can hear?" Asked Goldie, raising an eyebrow.

BOOM!

The boulder exploded and Goldie was blasted backwards. When the dust settled she moaned and groaned, getting back to her feet.

"What the hell?" Winced Goldie, rubbing her side.

Asa walked through the now clear path and then looked sheepish.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." Apologised Asa. "Didn't see you."

"Urrgh, whatever." Muttered Goldie.

"So, I heard yelling from this general area last night. What was going on?" Asked Asa curiously.

Goldie put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

"It was terrible." Said Goldie with a shudder. "Arthur, he's a _monster_."

Asa raised an eyebrow.

"...Define monster." Requested Asa.

"He'd make _Sarge_ blush." Said Goldie, looking into Asa's eyes. "He's worse than a rapist … he's a cannibal!"

Asa blinked, looking somewhat less stoic than usual.

"Uh … wanna continue?" Suggested Asa.

"I asked him why his team had voted him off, and that is what he said. He's back over yonder, behind some bars now. Where he belongs, frankly." Sniffed Goldie, gesturing behind her. "You are very welcome."

Asa didn't know quite what to say.

"Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere I need to be … the school. See ya later when I'm holding one of those ugly idols." Purred Goldie.

With that, Goldie went on her way and heading off back down the tunnel that Asa had came from. Meanwhile Asa considered what she had heard.

"What a load of crap." Remarked Asa.

Asa then spotted a red and shiny object on the floor. She picked up the ruby, and then glanced at Goldie who was almost out of sight.

"Whoops." Chuckled Asa, pocketing the ruby.

Asa then headed off in the direction Goldie had pointed out.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The one time Goldie isn't lying…)**

 **Asa:** Yeah, uh, no. That's ridiculous. Besides, even if Goldie was telling the truth here, would Arthur get on here if he was highly dangerous? With the background checks going on, I'm pretty sure somebody who would win by eating his opponents would not have gotten on the show. I get the feeling nobody has let Arthur explain himself. Huh. Whatever happens, I think I'm stoic enough to keep my head on straight and hear him out.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Arthur sat by the bars, casually picking up a stone, throwing it against the wall and then repeating the process when it came to a stop beside him from the rebound.

"What am I gonna do now?" Asked Arthur. "...Rot away in the dark. Oooo, fun … sh*t, this is looking bad..."

Arthur shone his torch to the darkness beyond the bars.

"Hello? Can somebody hear me?" Called Arthur.

* * *

 **Fear List**

Boonie: Robots turning on humans

Dale: Elephants

Fortune: Vampires

Juliette: Being nude in front of others

Kenny: Sharks

Orwell: Sex

Patrick: Action 52

Peach: Hot curry

Roana: Driving

Taylor: Storms

Trevor: Papercuts

Woody: Trees

Yazz: Heights

Yorkie: Fire

* * *

 **Next Time:** The students try to face their fears, and somebody else leaves the game!


	17. CH 8, PT 2: School Screaming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait everybody! Ever since the last update a LOT of drama has been happening, personal stuff, and it kept me very busy and occupied. Thankfully however, things are starting to work out now, and I'm getting back into the swing of writing. With Uni finished and graduation done, I really have nothing but time now, so I am hoping I can get back to doing at least 1 update a week or so. I quite like how this chapter came out, but I'll leave the final call on it to you guys. Hope you enjoy it!

Eek!

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie walked confidently down the tunnels. She walked past the area Asa had fallen from, and continued onwards.

"Wonder what kinds of stuff is this way." Pondered Goldie. "Eh, with Arthur locked up and Asa nowhere in the area, I can take my time with any puzzles I find."

Goldie soon exited the long tunnel and came into a new area. It was a large and wide hall, bigger than the other 'rooms' the mines contained. A large black door was built into the wall, and locked tight. Golden trim was on it. Goldie rubbed her hands as she looked at the door and the general area.

"I like the look of this place. Hmm, wonder how much this door is worth." Pondered Goldie. "Maybe I can take a … _souvenir_."

Goldie then saw that the door had four keyholes on it. Next to the door was an inscription on the wall.

-May gold and suffering greet the one who goes beyond this door. Find four skull keys and locate your bravery-

Goldie traced a finger on the door, looking inquisitive.

"Huh, very well made … clearly, not originally part of the mines." Remarked Goldie. "Ok, so I gotta find chef hatchet things, gems and keys … seems simple enough. Reminds me of Maria's collect-a-thon games. Ayiyi."

Goldie gave the door a pull, and it was locked tight.

"Ok then, nothing to be done here. Better keep on moving." Shrugged Goldie.

Goldie saw two pathways to go along. One to the left, and one straight ahead.

"I have no idea where they go, so what does it matter which I pick? Left it is." Decided Goldie.

Goldie went on her way, her hand sin her pockets. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"SH*T! Where's the ruby?!" Yelled Goldie.

Goldie's eyes then narrowed.

"Asa..." Hissed Goldie.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Finneas and Sanjay walked down the third of the four tunnels. Sanjay waved his arm a little, blowing air on it.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" Asked Finneas.

"I'll be fine. Never been less than fine." Assured Sanjay, winking. "Besides, you're doing the next puzzle anyway. Alternation is fair."

"Makes sense." Agreed Finneas. "So, Asa is gone for now, but we know she doesn't have any personal issue with us. So, what do you think would be the best course of action if we come across Arthur, Goldie or whoever else may or may not be here now?"

"You're asking me?" Blinked Sanjay.

"My instinct is to avoid them, which won't help. I'm just thinking, should we just trap them or work with them? You might have a better read on them as you seem a little more social than I am." Explained Finneas.

"It's true, I am a party person and the envy of many." Snickered Sanjay. "Ok, so … Goldie is a copycat with strategy and a pretty big flirt. For us at least, that will not be an issue. I'd say we cannot trust her at all, but she's one catty b*tch I can respect. Arthur … no idea, but if Asa likes him then I'll give him an inch and hope he will not take a mile."

"That makes sense. No need to shove them into traps." Nodded Finneas. "Now, I have no idea who else would be here … but of my team, the only one I think we'd be able to get on our side is Patrick, but with his raging we'd have heard him from miles away if he were here."

"Naming and shaming." Snickering Sanjay. "As for my team … don't trust Trevor, or Peach. Roana … depends if she is drunk or not."

"How did she smuggle beer in?" Asked Finneas. "Like … how?"

"F*ck if I know. It is a mystery." Replied Sanjay. "Point is, you should only trust me, and I shall only trust you."

"Trusting you is the same thing as trusting nobody." Said Finneas flatly.

"And with that, you just learned some Total Drama 101." Said Sanjay, grinning.

"Also on the list, make yourself appear likeable on the surface." Added Finneas. "Oh, here we are."

The room was a simple long corridor, better in condition than the tunnel. Along the floor were tiles, each with a letter on them. There were five rows going forward, and four tiles across each row. At the far side of the room where a small light shone down, a bronze rook statue was placed on a pedestal. An inscription was on the wall.

-Spell Chris' name, and be shocked for a mistake-

"Well, that's painfully easy." Remarked Sanjay. "I approve."

"Can't be that easy. The first row has no c." Stated Finneas moving forwards. "Hmmm, looks like we're in for a code."

"So, like, moreso or enigma?" Guessed Sanjay.

"Probably not, but you never know. Hopefully a code I am familiar with. Let me take a look at all the tiles." Said Finneas, mostly to himself.

Finneas shone his flashlight forwards, muttering to himself as he tried to work it out. A few minutes rolled by as Finneas tried to work things out while Sanjay leaned against the wall.

"So … your fav player last season?" Said Sanjay, making conversion.

"John." Stated Finneas. "He played a great game, and left too early. You?"

"I'd say Wishy if I were an emotional guy … but, nah, I'll say Tyrian. He may hate the fact, but he was hilarious." Snickered Sanjay.

"Imagine if he and Ruth had spoken." Mused Finneas. "Oh, got it!"

Finneas walked across the tiles, stepping on the tiles with the letters Z, E, O, F and P. He made it across, and took the bronze rook statue from its pedestal.

"How the f*ck did you figure that one out?" Asked Sanjay, raising an eyebrow.

"Caesar cypher." Stated Finneas. "Three letters back."

"Nerd." Snickered Sanjay.

"A nerd who is clearly more able to survive this mine than you." Sneered Finneas.

Sanjay promptly shut up, muttering while Finneas laughed.

"Come on, one more puzzle left." Prompted Finneas, walking back down the tunnel. "And you're solving it."

"Why not give me a challenge?" Yawned Sanjay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mines have been triggered. Harsh challenge incoming.)**

 **Finneas:** Coded messages are one of the 'nerdy' things I most like. Back when I was younger, it was a good way to pass notes in class. I have left elementary school, so I feel safe to admit to this. Hmmm … if I can teach Sanjay how they work, it could be a way to leave notes of information for him if we get separated…

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Asa followed the walls marked with a dollar sign, making sure to shine her flashlight ahead in case of traps or something interesting being just out of sight.

"Hopefully Arthur says something again soon. Am I going the right way still?" Asked Asa to herself.

With a shrug, Asa continued. However, she suddenly tripped over.

"Oof!" Muttered Asa, glaring at the rock she had made her stumble.

Asa then saw something interesting. Now that she was on the ground, she could see a small hole leading into the wall, and she seemed just small enough to fit through.

"On second thought, I don't hate that rock for tripping me." Chuckled Asa. "Alright, let's see what we've got in here. Another gem, maybe?"

Asa was about to crawl into the small tunnel, but suddenly heard a call of 'help' from somewhere nearby.

"...This can wait. Arthur can't. I'll come back this way." Decided Asa.

And with that, Asa kept going.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagine if any of the 'miners' were claustrophobic.)**

 **Asa:** This twisty tunnel maze is kinda tight and compact … thankfully, scrums in rugby practise kinda make that sort of thing just whatever to me. Now, step one, find Arthur. Step two, investigate that tunnel. Step three, no idea. Step four, return to the game.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Lola gulped.

"So … this is where the spiders are then?" Murmured Lola.

The room was large and cavernous. A sort of motorised trolley was on the rails leading into a pitch black tunnel. Scratchy sounds and screeching came from beyond the cover of darkness. A closed metal miner's lunchbox was set on a barrel nearby.

"Ok, so … is that trolley turned on?" Asked Lola to herself.

Lola walked forwards and inspected the trolley. It had a battery missing and so, with a smirk, Lola set the battery he was carrying into place. After a short job of connecting all of the wires into place the trolley turned on, all the lights attached to it illuminating and making the room glow. Its engine very lightly rumbled. Lola looked at the drivers' seat, and knew what would come next.

"Ok … t-t-time to drive." Gulped Lola.

The nerdy girl climbed into the seat of the trolley and looked forwards at the dark tunnel. Her flashlights showed a little of it, but there was no sign of anything nasty. Lola tightened her grip on the handle bars (not that they'd be any use when the trolley was on rails) and put her foot on the gas pedal. The engine rumbled louder and the trolley moved forwards.

"So far, so good … with all the lights on this thing, maybe the spiders won't come near me while I'm sitting on it." Mused Lola. "Guess I'll see."

As Lola drove to the entrance of the spider tunnel, the lights revealed a bunch of spiders running about, screeching as the light revealed them.

"Eek! Nonononono!" Stammered Lola, trembling as she slammed the reverse pedal down, and jumped off the trolley once it was back where it started.

Lola leaned against the cavern wall, taking a few deep breaths.

"I can't do this part alone." Muttered Lola. "That or I need to grow a pair, and fast. Ok, calm down first, then plan the next move."

After a few minutes Lola felt the feeling in her legs returning. She opened the metal lunchbox on the barrel in case it had anything useful in it, and it did. An extra flashlight battery, and also a watch. Lola looked at the watch thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, mid afternoon right now. And, I got here at about ten or so last night. Perhaps I'll go to the starting area at ten, and see if anybody is there." Decided Lola. "For now, time to face the spiders."

Lola put on a brave face and approached the trolley.

"I can do this!" Yelled Lola.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Would bug spray word on an arachnid?)**

 **Lola:** ...I can't do this. (Lola groans). Damn you arachnophobia!

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Arthur sat in place, a hand tapping the wall beside him idly as he sat quietly, turning his flashlight on and off with the other hand.

"Anybody there?" Called Arthur into the darkness.

Arthur sighed, and stretched out.

"Maybe I'll just take a nap." Decided Arthur. "If anybody arrives, they'd wake me. Either by talking … or screaming."

With a morbid and resigned chuckle Arthur lay down.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Good night. Or, afternoon? I miss sunlight.)**

 **Arthur:** Sure, it's scary to be down here, but … I've resigned myself to loss now, and as I know I'll be out of here in a week or so I'm thinking post-game. For starters, get a new doctor and just … relax and play games. Million bucks or not, I like a quiet life. Plus, maybe I could write a book. Heheh, amazing how being trapped in one's worst phobia can get one planning out the future, huh?

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

The challenge had started and it was time for the fears to be faced. First to go for the Sly Studiers was Woody. He and his team were gathered at the edge of the forest next to a tall tree with many branches towards the top of it. A red line was drawn around the trunk near the top. While the rest of the Sly Studiers stood a safe distance back, Woody walked forth and Chris handed him a hacksaw.

"Ready to face your fear?" Asked Chris.

"Oh, you bet I am." Smirked Woody. "I'd not be the most awesome player here if I wasn't ready to at least try."

"Good spirit. I'm ready to break it." Snickered Chris. "So, as a new touch to this challenge, myself and SARA will be asking your guys how you gained your fears. Background info for the audience at home. So, what makes you scared of trees? Care to share?"

Woody shrugged.

"Tried to build a tree-house once. Fell out of the tree and broke my legs. Also, I was allergic to the tree, so … yeah, rashes were a thing." Stated Woody. "Ok, what do I have to do here? Don't make it _easy_. Yuck."

"No way!" Assured Chris. "You have to climb the tree past the marked red line. After that, cut five branches with the hacksaw once you are above the line. The branches will not count if you cut them from below the line. Or, you could chicken out. What's it gonna be?"

"I'll do it!" Declared Woody. "Time me!"

And with that, Woody ran at the tree and began to haul his way up.

"He hardly seems scared at all." Noted Orwell.

"I think his sense of fear is overshadowed by his sense of ego." Remarked Kenny.

"Seems legit." Agreed Orwell. "Go Woody!"

"What he said!" Cheered Roana, holding up a bottle of beer.

Woody basked in the praise he felt he so rightly deserved, and with determination climbed up the tree. He did not look down for a moment, and within a minute he reached the marked area. Woody carefully got himself securely on a large branch, and started to use the hacksaw on some of the smaller branches it was connected to.

"Oooo, mother ear-urp-earth is weeping." Noted Roana, swaying for a moment.

"I'm sure not. He's getting us a point." Added Dale.

"Truth." Added Yorkie.

Woody carefully used the hacksaw on the branches one by one. He worked fast, keeping a steady hand as he cut into the wood of the tree. After a few moments the first branch fell down.

"Oh yeah! Four to go! Look at how awesome I am, yeah!" Bragged Woody.

"You're not done yet honey! Keep going!" Called Kenny.

Woody nodded and kept up the sawing. He winced as he looked down, but he pressed on and it was hardly any time at all until the fourth branch fell to the ground.

"Woody! Woody! Woody!" Cheered Orwell.

Soaking in the praise as though his ego were a sponge, Woody worked fast and soon the final branch fell to the ground.

"Eep!" Yelped Yorkie, jumping a little as the branch landed next to her.

"Woody faces his fear and scores a point for the Sly Studiers!" Announced Chris.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Bragged Woody.

"...Was there?" Asked Boonie to Yorkie.

"Best to just cheer and make him happy." Suggested Yorkie.

"Good point. Go Woody!" Cheered Boonie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What a performance we were tree-ted too.)**

 **Woody:** Hope you fans all liked that. (Woody smirks). Fear is not a factor for me. Ha!

 **Orwell:** I figure that by cheering for Woody, he'll be less likely to want to vote for me if we lose, even if Dale paints me as the minority. Plus, cheering for the team might make me look better in their eyes. Kinda unsure how they see me, so what could it hurt?

* * *

Yazz stood on the roof of the school, nervously peering down at the ground. Her six team mates and SARA stood there, looking up at her. A giant cushion had been dragged over, painted like a target. SARA turned its voice volume up and began speaking.

"Yazz, your attention please! Your challenge is to jump from the roof, down onto this cushion. Do this, and you will get a point." Announced SARA. "If you refuse to jump, or miss the cushion you will not get a point. But if you miss, I will catch you. It's your choice, jump or don't jump."

Yazz took a shaky breath and tapped her chin with her right index finger.

"...Eh, ok." Said Yazz, shrugging.

Yazz stepped off the roof and began to fall.

"I feel weightless." Remarked Yazz as she fell.

BAM!

Yazz hit the cushion and lay face down.

"Ten point landing." Noted Patrick.

"With nine points taken away for form, leaving us with just one." Snarked Taylor.

Juliette looked at Yazz, who was rather still.

"...Yazz, are you still alive?" Asked Juliette.

Yazz stirred and looked up.

"Just peachy!" Beamed Yazz.

"How did you do that so easily?" Asked Peach, looking impressed.

"We all gotta go sometime, right?" Said Yazz, shrugging cheerfully.

"Yazz scores one point for the team." Announced SARA. "Three jumpers in one day … let's not make this into a habit."

"No promises!" Giggled Juliette.

"Oh boy." Murmured Trevor.

"So, Yazz, why are you scared of heights?" Asked SARA curiously.

"It's a damn near certain kill, no matter your will, strength, resistance or any other factor. One splat is all it takes. Plus, it makes my tummy feel woozy." Explained Yazz.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gravity!)**

 **Yazz:** I felt scared, certainly, but at least if I died my team would have been given a point out of pity, right? (Yazz shrugs cheerfully). Always look on the bright side of death.

 **Fortune:** I hate being overshadowed. (Fortune pouts)

* * *

The Sly Studiers were led to the football pitch where a ramp had been set up along with three fiercely burning flaming hoops. Yorkie looked very nervous.

"Oh em gee, this one looks pretty tough." Noted Kenny. "Good luck."

"She's gonna need it." Agreed Dale.

"Ok Yorkie, your challenge is simple … in theory at least." Chuckled Chris. "You have to ride a small motorbike up the ramp and through the hoops. You don't need to land perfectly, but so long as you go through each hoop, it counts."

"I don't have my licence, let alone a permit." Said Yorkie shiftily.

"Any idiot could do this. The interns know how to drive it." Said Chris, chuckling. So, why are you afraid of fire? The viewers are curious."

"I am very sensitive to heat. And with how bad a mere sunburn is..." Yorkie trailed off.

"Sunburn is bad enough to make anybody wants to ki-urp-kill themselves." Agreed Roana.

"We have faith you can do it." Added Orwell.

"He's right. We've got total confidence in you." Assured Boonie. "For a knight like you, not a problem."

Yorkie gulped, approaching the bike. She traced a dainty hand on the fire pattern on it, and then glanced at the rings of fire.

"...I can't do it." Sighed Yorkie. "It's too much..."

"Don't worry, we can still win this." Said Orwell in understanding.

"Yeah, don't let my awesomeness go to work guys." Added Woody.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Crash and burn … or not, you chicken.)**

 **Roana:** (She looks fairly tipsy). I've seen better bikes. That one had training wheels. La-urp-lame.

 **Yorkie:** Even if I could have done that, I would not have done it. Think to yourselves, would anybody _really_ buy the cute and super shy shtick if I faced my fear? ...Maybe Woody.

* * *

Trevor stood in front of his team while SARA held a piece of freshly printed paper. Trevor wrung his hands a little bit.

"As we know, you are afraid of papercuts." Began SARA.

"If you know it, why are you saying it?" Asked Trevor.

"In case the audience's TV's went dead." Shrugged SARA. "So before we continue, why are you scared of papercuts?"

"Let's just say I was a secretary before I was a butler and I quit for certain reasons you can find at the hospital I am signed up with." Stated Trevor, looking to the side. "So, what do I have to do? Cut myself and bleed at least ten drops of blood?"

"Ooo, morbid." Noted Yazz.

"You can do it Trevor!" Cheered Juliette. "To bleed is to win!"

Taylor and Patrick both shared an incredulous look.

"Actually, you just need to use the paper to cut any one of your fingers or thumbs, they all work, and draw blood. Not a huge amount, but enough to be visible." Stated SARA.

"That is rather insane." Said Trevor matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! It might get the episode rated higher! Oooo, why couldn't this have been my fear?" Complained Fortune, pouting. "Trevor, you camera hog!"

"I'll try to be anticlimatic." Assured Trevor. "I'll do it."

SARA passed Trevor the paper and stood back. Gritting his teeth and tensing in preparation Trevor lined up the paper. After a few seconds he made a quit swipe.

"Ack, sh*t." Muttered Trevor, nursing his left thumb. "That good enough?"

"That'll do. You earned your team a point." Confirmed SARA.

"Way to go Trevor!" Cheered Peach, giving Trevor a tight and enthusiastic hug. "Ooo, do you need that looked at?"

"I'll be fine." Assured Trevor.

"Well, be sure to put it under cold water to wash it clean." Advised Peach.

As the team followed SARA to the next challenge Taylor gave Patrick a look.

"That little thing would raise the rating? The f*ck?! I see more blood than that everyday at home when I talk to the butcher." Said Taylor, raising an eyebrow.

"Hemophobes, what can you do?" Shrugged Patrick.

"Hurry up you two! I think Patrick is next!" Called Juliette from up ahead.

Patrick sighed while Taylor shrugged.

"Eh, just a f*cking video game. No sweat, right?" Said Taylor confidently.

Patrick seemed to disagree.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It wasn't even an A4 sheet!)**

 **Trevor:** (His thumb is bandaged). Peach insisted on this and kissing it better. Very generous, but hopefully it will not infect her. ...Think that was anticlimatic enough for Fortune?

 **Fortune:** Peach's hug might have just caused new shippers to appear … shippers I want! Well, no matter … since she has now stopped her gimmick, I'm in a good mood today.

* * *

Chris led the Sly Studiers over to a pen which contained an elephant quietly grazing around. Dale sighed loudly and walked forwards.

"Ok, lay it on me. What do I have to do?" Asked Dale.

"Before that, why don't you tell us why you are scared of elephants?" Suggested Chris.

"Um, uh … one nearly stood on me once." Said Dale, glancing at the sky. "Can we make this quick?"

"Eager huh? Fun … for me. Haha!" Cackled Chris. "Ok, you have to go in there and let the elephant touch spray water on you with its trunk, up close."

"Load of crap." Muttered Dale, approaching the pen. "Sure, fine, the team needs points. Let's go."

"Good luck Dale." Said Yorkie encouragingly.

"What she said, show no fear and let that elephant spray you!" Exclaimed Orwell.

"Practise what you preach." Slurred Roana.

"Nonononono!" Chanted Kenny, covering his ears.

"What these guys mean to say is that we think you can do it." Added Boonie.

"Yeah, that." Agreed Woody. "But kinda don't? A vote would make the game tougher for me so, yeah, kindly don't win?"

Dale rolled his eyes as he climbed into the pen and went up to the elephant. He knocked his knees a little as the elephant approached him.

"That's a big one." Gulped Dale.

The elephant was silent as it considering the small human in front of him. It then sucked up some water from a bucket and sprayed it at Dale. It then walked away, leaving Dale clenching his face and fists angrily, dripping wet and his bandana loose.

"Dale earns a point for the Sly Studiers!" Announced Chris.

"Be grateful." Muttered Dale.

"I am." Assured Yorkie.

"Us two." Added Kenny, pointing to himself and Orwell.

"I'm kinda not because I actually want challenge." Shrugged Woody, flexing a little. "Oh _yeah_."

"Uh … moving on?" Suggested Boonie.

"Indeed. No time to waste when fear is to be faced!" Agreed Chris.

"On second thought, let's walk slowly." Said Boonie nervously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Elephant pun goes here.)**

 **Dale:** (He laughs loudly). Oh man, those guys bought it! Chris too! See, I lied. Elephants scaring me? Don't talk sh*t. The second Chris said people back home revealed our fears, I knew it was a load of crap, as _**nobody**_ would _**dare**_ to do that to me. Nobody. (Dale winks cheekily). Toughie, ain't I? Heehee!

 **Roana:** (She tosses away an empty can). Dale's annoying…

* * *

Patrick sat on a chair, holding a NES controller which was plugged into DARA. On DARA's screen was the logo of Action 52.

"Why?" Moaned Patrick.

"So you can get us a point. Suck it up, f*ck!" Yelled Taylor.

"Suck my d*ck! Oh wait, you can't!" Sneered Patrick.

Peach tugged at Trevor's sleeve.

"How do those two work as friends?" Asked Peach curiously.

"Some things man was not supposed to know." Replied Trevor.

"Like what hotdogs are made of." Added Fortune.

"Sh*t." Stated Juliette automatically.

SARA emitted a bell sound to get the attention on itself.

"Ok Patrick, your fear is known to be Action 52. Could you explain why that is?" Requested SARA.

"My parents locked me in the basement and tied me to a chair, forcing me to play the games over and over." Said Patrick, looking pained and bitter.

"...Wait, they did?" Asked Yazz, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes? I made this clear on, like, the first day." Said Patrick dully.

"I thought you were joking." Admitted Yazz.

"Me too." Agreed Fortune.

"Yup, me as well." Added Juliette.

"I'm not f*cked one way or the other." Shrugged Taylor.

"Just give me the challenge." Grumbled Patrick.

"All you have to do is play five of the games in Action 52. Keep going in each until you win or lose at them." Instructed SARA. "You are, however, not allowed to select the games that will not even start. So, Alfredo and the others such games that you surely know are unplayable cannot be chosen."

"Damn, there goes the easy ticket out." Muttered Patrick. "...Ok, you know what? Let's do this sh*t!"

With that, Patrick pressed start and began to gaze over the list of games. After a few moments of consideration, he selected Ooze. He soon wished he hadn't.

"What the-? Urrgh, f*cking piece of sh*t jumping controls!" Screeched Patrick.

Patrick was quick to select another game from the list, going with Star Evil. He crashed the second the game started.

"How … how would _anybody_ know how to dodge that?!" Yelled Patrick. "The one game I never had to play..."

Shaking and fuming, Patrick selected another game. This time, he went with Thrusters.

"I blame Star Fox, good as it was, for the excessive number of space shooters." Muttered Patrick. "Well, I guess one isn't too bad yet..."

Patrick played the game for a few moments, not having much difficulty. But suddenly, the game tripped balls and began to glitch like crazy with the graphics looking like something out of an acid dream, or worse.

"Holy f*ck!" Yelled Patrick, covering his eyes. "You trying to give me a seizure?! I yield!"

"No point for Patrick." Said SARA, showing a sad face emoji on its screen.

"Games sure used to suck." Noted Fortune.

"Thank f*ck I keep myself busy outdoors." Remarked Taylor. "That was sh*t."

"Sh*t with a price of two hundred dollars." Muttered Patrick.

Taylor looked stunned.

"Who the f*ck would blow that much on a hunk of taint like that?!" Yelled Taylor. "That money could feed me for weeks! I repeat, who the f*ck would pay that much?!"

Peach ever so slowly raised her hand.

"… I like to collect bad movies and games." Said Peach sheepishly.

"Stop copying me." Pouted Fortune.

* * *

 **(Confessional: 52 pieces of shit in one large lump.)**

 **Patrick:** My eyes feel violated. (Patrick shudders). Look, take it from me … some things do not need to be experienced to know they are bad. You'd be happier forgetting what you just saw. I know I would be. (Patrick drinks from a bottle of beer). Urrgh.

 **Peach:** If you think collecting bad movies and games is weird, what about people who collect toilet seats? They are the silly ones! (Peach giggles)

* * *

In the Woodshed Orwell stood in front of his team next to JARA and Chris, with his team standing back and watching.

"Of all the places we could have done my fear..." Groaned Orwell.

"Be happy, you're in the place named after me." Said Woody, smirking as he flexed and kissed his left bicep."

"Well Orwell … care to tell us why you're scared of sex?" Teased Chris.

Orwell mumbled awkwardly.

"I told Lola, just check the footage archive." Said Orwell, glancing to the side. "What do I have to do?"

While Chris began to make a check with JARA, Dale nudged Yorkie.

"If Lola were here, I bet the challenge would be Orwell doing her up the ass." Chuckled Dale.

"Oh my!" Said Yorkie, red in the face.

"I say!" Gasped Kenny. "Good luck sweetie! Just imagine that nobody is naked!"

Orwell tried to smile.

"Ok Orwell, your challenge is simple." Stated Chris. "JARA is going to show you an image on its screen, and you have to not pass out for at least ten seconds. Do that and you get the point."

"That sounds a little bit inappropriate." Noted Boonie.

"Which is why you are all going to close your eyes. Like, now." Ordered Chris.

"So dark." Slurred Roana as she and the rest of the team covered their eyes.

"Spooky!" Exclaimed Kenny.

Orwell took a breath and faced JARA.

"Ok, I'm ready." Said Orwell, clearing his mind.

"Yeah, ready to lose." Sneered JARA.

JARA then showed an image of a pair of breasts on its screen. In a matter of two seconds Orwell fainted, and the image vanished.

"What a tit." Remarked JARA.

"No point for Orwell!" Announced Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Should have just made him swim the breast stroke.)**

 **Orwell:** Not sure why I expected anything different. (Orwell shrugs awkwardly). But, at least I _attempted_ it, and that could be a deciding factor if we lose.

 **Boonie:** I sure hope those, uh, _parts_ get blurred when this goes on TV. My little brother doesn't need anymore corruption, I'd say.

* * *

In the dorm building of the Dirty Dropout's, it was Juliette's turn to face her fear. She looked very uncomfortable indeed.

"So … any reason you can't bare to tell us the naked truth?" Asked SARA calmly.

"Like I've never heard that joke a billion times." Pouted Juliette. "I just don't like it, ok? Being stared at … lusted over … it's really scary!"

"And worth a much needed point for your team." Added SARA. "Now, here is what you have to do. See FARA over there?"

"Hi." Greeted FARA, standing next to a door leading to Juliette's room.

"You and her will go into that room, where nobody nor any cameras can see you. Just strip to your birthday suit and FARA will confirm to me that you did so, and you'll get a point." Said SARA casually.

"What?!" Squeaked Juliette. "Isn't that illegal?!"

"Well, it's your own choice, and it's not like FARA has the emotional capacity for any kind of creepy emotion, none of us robots do actually,, nor will anybody on earth see you." Stated SARA. "I mean, FARA might remember I guess, she can keep a secret."

"I can." Assured FARA.

"The fat one is a girl?" Said Patrick, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what she identifies as. So Juliette. What's it gonna be? Face your fear or surrender?" Asked SARA.

Juliette glanced at the door, than at FARA and then looked back at her team.

"You could imagine we're all naked too?" Suggested Peach.

"I'm used to that." Added Fortune. "Go Juliette! Show us what you're made of, except, you know, in total privacy."

"This is so awkward..." Said Trevor, looking at his shoes. "Your choice Juliette."

Taylor scoffed.

"It's just nudity, what's the f*cking deal? I bath naked in the creek back home and it's not like some kind of hot new sh*t people lose their f*ck over." Said Taylor, rolling her eyes. "Just do it, dare devil."

Juliette took a few deep breaths, trying to summon her nerve. She made her choice.

"...I can't do it." Said Juliette, rejoining her team. "It's the one dare I cannot do."

"Typical." Muttered Patrick.

"No point for Juliette. Time to move on." Announced SARA evenly.

The team walked outside after SARA. Trevor patted Juliette on her back. She smiled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nothing to see here.)**

 **Juliette:** For a moment there, I felt I could do it … but no, some dares are not to be taken. There's a line between riding a motorbike over a bunch of buzzsaws, and stripping. I am a lady. (Juliette swishes her hair a little, and giggles.)

 **Fortune:** Kinda glad Juliette didn't succeed. Now I don't have to strip on camera to outdo her! (Fortune cheers).

* * *

A short walk into the forest following Chris' lead Chris bought the Sly Studiers to a lake. A shark cage was set up on a boat by a hastily built dock. A fin could be seen in the water, swiftly moving along.

"Oh, mercy me." Sighed Kenny. "My turn?"

"Sure is!" Confirmed Chris. "So, your reason for being sharkphobic?"

"Let's just say I watched a certain shark movie before I was old enough." Said Kenny, putting a hand to his head wearily.

"Jaws?" Said Chris knowingly.

"Jaws 4." Trembled Kenny.

Chris shuddered in fear.

"I feel your pain." Admitted Chris. "...Thankfully though, I won't be feeling the pain you are about to go through! Haha! To score a point for your team, you have to get into the shark cage and, with the proper gear provided, stay in it underwater for five minutes."

"Question honey … is that Fang out there?" Asked Kenny, looking nervous.

"Why yes, yes he is. Your point?" Shrugged Chris. "Cage or no cage?"

Kenny glanced at his team mates.

"You got this one Kenny." Assured Orwell. "Punch him on the nose with your _fabulous_ fists."

"Yeah, s-urp-some things are worth ruining a manicure for." Added Roana, swaying a bit on the spot.

Woody glanced at Boonie.

"I thought she was the generic nice girl who liked new age stuff." Remarked Woody.

"So did I. But it seems that she has, uh, hidden depths." Replied Boonie.

"Do it for Wendy, maybe?" Suggested Yorkie quietly.

Kenny gained a look of flamboyant determination.

"For Wendy. Oh, like, it is _on_!" Declared Kenny.

"Yeah, go Kenny!" Cheered Orwell.

Kenny stepped onto the boat and was driven out into the lake. A minute or two later and he was suited up, in the cage and presently dunked down into the water.

Kenny could not remark out loud about his underwater surroundings, but he felt the view was nice. The sight of Fang coming towards him however, not as nice. Fang grinned, showing off many sharp teeth, all traces of Ruth punching them out last season gone.

Kenny waved his finger, slowly due to the fact he was underwater, and braced himself, ready to fight.

* * *

 **(Five minutes later)**

* * *

The boat returned to shore, and Kenny stepped off. He flashed a cheeky wink and his team applauded.

"You … actually did it?" Blinked Dale, looking legitimately stunned.

"Fang isn't so tough when you know how to deal with him." Assured Kenny.

"You punch the shark hard enough to make him cry?" Asked Woody, smirking.

"Nah, I just slapped him with my purse." Replied Kenny, wringing water out of his ponytail.

Yorkie discreetly rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Must have had a lot of coins in it.)**

 **Kenny:** Heart is pounding something fierce … but, the feeling of overcoming that … worth it! Maybe now I might be able to bring myself to swim with sharks with Wendy. She'd like that.

 **Yorkie:** With me playing up the cutie pie card, I have to wonder … is Kenny playing up the camp stuff? I'm really not sure.

* * *

Fortune hid behind SARA, wide eyed. A hyper-realistic animatronic vampire stood nearby. It starred directly at Fortune, its gaze almost piercing through SARA.

"That thing should not exist." Said Fortune seriously.

"Neither should half the things on the internet." Replied SARA. "It is your choice in the end, but you'll need to overcome this vampire in order to score your team another point."

"Kick it in the crotch!" Suggested Peach.

"Destroy the power source." Stated Patrick.

"Rip the f*cker's head off!" Yelled Taylor.

Yazz drew her finger across her neck and nodded in agreement.

"Actually, good ideas though your team have … all you have to do Fortune is let it bite you on the neck. The fangs retract so you'll be in no pain, but it will hold you in a vice like grip for a few moments." Explained SARA.

Fortune sighed tragically.

"Uuuuuurrrrgh, putting me in a bind here SARA." Said Fortune, hand to her forehead. "On one hand, I want screentime and a fearless performance will do that. But, I am scared sh*tless right now."

"It's ok to back out." Assured Juliette.

"Why not tell us why you are scared of vampires, to pass time until your decision?" Suggested SARA.

Fortune paused.

"...Can I lie to make the story sound better, and less prone to giving me depth?" Requested Fortune.

"No." Said SARA flatly.

"Fiiiiine. I watched a bunch of movies on Halloween that, as a nine year old, I should never have watched." Said Fortune, peeking out from behind SARA, before quickly darting back behind the robot for cover with a squeak.

"Come on Fortune! Just imagine he's giving you a tender kiss on the neck, except with fangs." Suggested Yazz.

"That, or pretend you're Bella Swan?" Suggested Trevor, attempting to help.

"Oh Christ." Said Patrick, rolling his eyes.

Fortune could only sigh.

"I can't do it." Said Fortune, covering her face in shame.

"Good thing I'm gonna face my fear." Said Taylor gruffly.

"And me!" Said Peach, nodding in agreement.

Taylor groaned.

"We're f*cked." Muttered Taylor.

"Not necessarily." Replied Trevor.

 **(Confessional: Pain in the neck.)**

 **Fortune:** (She looks depressed). All the random crap I could have said and done … squandered by fear. I'm a disgrace as a gimmick … but, I'm not gonna tell you to not cool as me, cause right now I'd appreciate it. Bajabbers!

 **Taylor:** Urrgh, f*cking vampires. Blood drinking pieces of sh*t. The b*stards never leave the chickens back home alone! F*cking snatchers!

* * *

Boonie stood on the same raised platform from the previous challenge. Across from him was DARA, standing around with a derp expression its screen.

"This seems a might bit unoriginal." Stated Boonie.

"Perhaps, but that should make you feel prepared, right?" Replied Chris.

"I guess. So, what do I have to do?" Asked Boonie, glancing at DARA warily.

"You just have to get BARA off the platform … or survive for five minutes. Either way, if you refuse to do it or fall off then you lose." Explained Chris. "DARA has been set to a lower power level and had its gadgets deactivated to make sure this is theoretically possible, so have no fear … except knocking knees, chattering teeth and bloodshot eyes. Haha!"

"You're too kind, really." Said Boonie dryly.

"I know. I _spoil_ you guys." Snickered Chris. "So, what makes you fear robots attacking humans?"

Boonie blinked.

"Uh … the part where they kill people?" said Boonie, making a few light arm gestures.

"That would hurt." Conceded Chris. "So, you gonna give it a go Boonie?"

Boonie glanced towards his team.

"You got this." Said Orwell, pumping a fist.

"Darling, that robot ain't got a thing on you." Assured Kenny, winking.

"Go for the legs. Break the axle." Advised Dale.

Yorkie gave Boonie a thumbs up, letting her hand shake a little as she did so, biting her lip.

"Kick it in the bolts! Wooo!" Cheered Roana, holding up another bottle.

Woody stared.

"Ok, even the amazing Woodster cannot drink that much." Said Woody, looking impressed.

"Well, I'm next and driving only scares me if I'm drunk lulz..." Shrugged Roana. "I'm mixing work and pleasure, duhuhuh..."

Boonie meanwhile gave Chris a simple nod, accepting the challenge. With that, Chris sounded an airhorn.

HONK!

DARA made the first move forwards, but Boonie made the second move and ran at DARA faster than the robot came at him. Due to the metal added within his jacket, the recoil from the hard impact was lessened and Boonie made a kick at DARA's left leg axle.

"It am time for you to bye-bye." Said DARA.

DARA hit Boonie across the face. Even with the lower power level, a metal fist will still hurt and Boonie was sent back. He got to his feet and stood back from DARA.

"Robots are tough, but only if equipment is lacking." Said Boonie, chuckling as he took a device out from within his jacket.

The device looked like a sort of gun, made from a combination of bagpipes and several drain pipes flexibly put together. Boonie cocked the level (made from a show magicians wand) and aimed directly at DARA.

"No!" Yelled Yorkie.

"Introducing the Porridge Gun." Said Boonie with a proud smirk.

Boonie opened fire, blasting many splats of porridge against DARA's screen. The robot seemed to be blinded, and was slowly pushed back. Boonie settled and kept up the fire, knowing he had enough ammo to finish his foe off.

However, Boonie failed to notice that the gun was overheating.

"Take cover." Muttered Dale, chuckling just a little as he stood behind Kenny.

Yorkie followed Dale's lead, standing behind Kenny.

Before Orwell could try to warn Boonie, the heat become too high for the gun to handle.

BOOM!

The gun exploded, breaking to bits. However, the main issue was that the porridge within had also been sent flying. While a few of the studiers lightly frowned at the porridge on their cloths or faces, Boonie was covered in the stuff and was now unable to move due to how sticky it was.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Yelled Boonie, struggling to break free.

Hearing the teen's voice and thus pinpointing the location, the blinded DARA ambled forth and, ignoring Boonie's yelling and pleading, grabbed him and threw him off the platform.

"No point for Boonie!" Announced Chris.

Boonie groaned, trying to get up to his feet.

"Fail." Muttered Dale, rolling his eyes.

"And really gross too." Admitted Kenny, trying to get the porridge off his skirt. "Short bursts of firing. That's the lesson here."

"Boonie? Maybe next time use a more heat resistant material for the ammo holder?" Suggested Orwell.

Boonie's eyes, visible despite the porridge, narrowed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Good for brekkie, but bad if you want to win immunity.)**

 **Boonie:** The gun worked fine, so I guess … I just got hit my bad luck, pure and simple. That and porridge. Best of luck to Roana; I hope she'll be ok with whatever she must do.

 **Dale:** I think I should just dismiss Boonie as a voting option. He'll probably blow himself to pieces before long anyway. Sounds about worth a replay. (Dale snickers).

* * *

Taylor stood firm, arms crossed as she looked at a large dome in front of her. SARA and her team mates stood nearby.

"The f*ck is this?" Asked Taylor.

"That is called the Thunder Dome." Explained SARA. "When you go inside of it, a simulation of an actual thunder storm will begin. Last five minutes without leaving the dome and you score a point for your team. You can refuse, or leave the dome at any time. But before that, why are your afraid of storms?"

"Because f*ck you, robotic c*nt." Said Taylor darkly.

"Best reason I've heard all day." Snickered Patrick approvingly.

"My programming compels me to say … your mother." Responded SARA.

Taylor's face went red.

"It's your choice. Enter the dome, or refuse." Stated SARA.

"F*ck yeah, I'm doing it. I'm not a p*ssy." Said Taylor. "Time me."

Taylor approached the dome, kicked the door open and entered, slamming the door behind her. SARA started a timer on its screen, and then all was silent.

"Huh … this is the quietest thing have been all game." Remarked Juliette. "Taylor sure is a loud one."

"Guess the dome is soundproof. I can't hear a thing." Said Trevor, sitting down on a bench. "Think she can do it?"

"Yes." Said Patrick and Peach in usion. They exchanged a glance, and Patrick turned away.

"Baby steps." Said Trevor to himself.

Yazz glanced at Fortune.

"Think she's freaking out in there?" Asked Yazz.

"She better not be. Freak-outs are _my_ territory." Replied Fortune.

Meanwhile inside the dome Taylor was screaming and shrieking, though unlike the norm it was due to fear rather than anger. She rolled around, writhed and punched the side of the dome. She slapped herself a few times to stay focused, as the door was not an option. It may have been fake, but the sounds and even the holographic sights looked very much real.

From the outside though, the day was sunny and fairly quiet. SARA's screen currently read 4:35

"So, uh … any ideas how well the other team is doing?" Asked Yazz, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Beats me." Shrugged Juliette. "Hopefully worse than us."

"I think it'll be close." Said Patrick, glancing at the sky. "They have a few tough guys, while we have Yazz who is more or less unafraid of anything that could kill her or harm her, Taylor is batting it out in there and Trevor … well, good job."

"Thanks." Nodded Trevor.

At that moment the clock on SARA's screen reached five minutes.

"The storm will have ended in the dome. Taylor scores the team a point." Announced SARA. "Good job to her."

Taylor opened the door and staggered out, her eyes a little unfocused. She walked by SARA, gazing at the sunlight.

Taylor then roundhouse kicked SARA over.

"F*cking piece of sh*t robot." Muttered Taylor.

Peach glomped Taylor, hugging her.

"Great job!" Exclaimed Peach.

Peach then realised who she was hugging and quickly let go.

"Sorry." Apologised Peach, backing off.

Taylor just shrugged, spitting at the ground.

SARA got back up, a frown on its screen.

"Well, just one more to go." Announced SARA.

"Uh oh." Gulped Peach.

"You'll be fine." Assured Trevor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Thundering onwards!)**

 **Taylor:** F*cking f*ck piece of sh*t c*nt! You b*stard slime f*cking-! (static cuts her off)

 **Yazz:** I think the day has raised a rather important question … think Taylor ever gets a sore throat from all the screaming and yelling she does? Hoo boy, she's a loud one!

* * *

Roana was rather drunk, but still coherent enough to feel nervous. A go-kart, looking quite tuned and souped up, was nearby.

"Soooooo, this is for me." Noted Roana, sighing as she tossed her beer can into a nearby trash-can. "Nuts."

"Nuts indeed." Nodded Chris seriously. "So, why are you afraid of drunk driving?"

"Dunno, I guess 'cause I'm not a dumbass?" Said Roana, going cross eyed for a moment.

"You sure are a character Roana." Said Chris cheerfully. "Now, I see you've gotten yourself drunk … and, that was gonna be needed anyway, so props. Ok, here's your challenge … simply drive one lap around the main school building, without staking your foot off of the gas pedal for more than two seconds at a time, and not within three seconds of each slow down. Do that, and you earn your team a point."

"What ha-urp-happens if I crash?" Asked Roana.

"Uh … I guess you'll be given medical treatment and earn a point out of pity?" Shrugged Chris. "So, yeah. You gonna go for a drive, or take a walk?"

Chris chuckled.

"I gotta write that one down in case I need it again." Said Chris in amusement, taking out a pencil and notebook.

Roana glanced at her team for their contribution.

"I know it's hard, but … we do need the points." Said Yorkie, not making eye contact.

"I think you can do it." Said Orwell, trying to be supportive. "But, the danger is pretty high … your call."

"If you get injured we won't vote you out." Offered Dale.

Boonie nodded in agreement, trying to look reassuring.

"Roana won't get injured guys. I know it." Said Kenny confidently.

Roana looked at the go-kart and took a few steps forwards. She then spun on her heel, almost tripping over, and shook her head.

"I can't do it. The car is the wrong colour and-and-and a p-urp-point is not worth broken legs." Said Roana, firm in her decision while shaky on her feet, swaying a little.

"Very well then, no point." Shrugged Chris. "That's all of you so … well, SARA will bring over the Dropouts once their last member goes. Anybody know any good jokes to pass the time?"

"I know a good one about mother-in-laws." Offered Orwell.

Dale gave Kenny a look.

"Guess you were right." Noted Dale.

"Yeah, but this ain't the context I had in mind." Said Kenny sheepishly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No point, but at least alive.)**

 **Roana:** I may be drunk and possibly a little high from the smell of booze, buuuuut I know road laws. (Roana nods confidently, almost falling over).

 **Kenny:** I'm unsure if our team won or not, if if we're looking at a tie … but either way, I'm trying to be super duper civil with Dale. I mean, sure, I want him voted out … but I have no reason to give him the drive to get rid of me and Orwell … well, more than he has now at least.

* * *

In the mess hall it was time for the final fear of the day. Peach sat at a table by herself, the rest of her team sitting on a separate table, a bowl of hot curry in front of her.

"Normally I love food … this time, not so much." Gulped Peach. "Of all the times to not want to finish a meal..."

"Come on Peach! Do to it what you did to the fish eyes on day one!" Said Trevor encouragingly.

"Yeah! In fact, pretend you're eating fish eyes if it helps." Added Juliette, fist pumping.

"Ok Peach, your challenge is pretty simple." Began SARA. "All you have to do is eat the curry. Clear your plate, simply put. Do this, and you earn your team a point."

Patrick raised his hand.

"Does Peach even have to?" Asked Patrick. "I mean, f*ck, we might have already won, or lost, and if it ties then maybe somebody a bit tougher might be pulled to go again?"

"I am not permitted to say." Replied SARA. "It kills suspense."

"As does talking." Giggled Fortune.

"Outdated joke." Declared Yazz.

"So, moving on, Peach … why are you scared of hot curry?" Asked SARA. "Seems like something you'd need a reason to fear. Bad experience?"

"Weeeeeell … one time I had some curry that was meant to be mild, but the restaurant made a mistake and gave me a vindaloo. I needed a _teensy_ bit of medical attention." Said Peach nervously. "Not a fan of spicy stuff."

"Can you be one for ten minutes?" Asked Patrick.

"I can try. No coward's way out, I'm gonna whomping do this!" Exclaimed Peach.

"Whomping? The f*ck?" Muttered Taylor to Patrick who shrugged. "...Go Peach. If you can eat fish eyes … f*ck, I can't do this! Just win, ok?!"

"Can do!" Saluted Peach. "Ok … do I get a drink?"

"No." Said SARA, making an apologetic arm motion.

"Well then … poop." Sighed Peach, picking up a fork. "Here I go!"

Peach scooped up a fork full of curry and began to eat. For a few moments Peach ate quickly, trying to make fast progress, and nothing seemed to be happening.

"...Well, this is convenient." Noted Trevor. "Good girl."

"Only a matter of time." Muttered Patrick. "Cue the f*cking screaming..."

Patrick was right.

"Eeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!" Shrieked Peach, the curry getting to her.

However, Peach kept on shovelling and swallowing. Her face was red, and her eyes watery, but she was not giving up.

"Keep going! You're doing fine!" Urged Trevor. "Come on people, cheer. This might be the point that could give us the majority."

The team began to join Trevor in cheering. Maybe the fact it was the final point they could earn had them a little more on edge emotionally? Whatever the case, Peach weakly smiled and kept eating despite the pain she was in. Soon enough one fork full was left, but she was gasping and coughing, clearly suffering.

"Must … not … give …. in..." Said Peach in a throaty voice.

With that, Peach ate the final fork full and put the utensil down on the plate.

"Peach scores a point." Announced SARA. "Milk is in the kitchen."

Quick as a flash, Peach zoomed into the kitchen and began chugging the milk desperately. Trevor followed her, patting her on the back.

"You did good." Assured Trevor.

"I couldn't afford to goof up right now" Replied Peach, returning the smile.

"That's the end of the challenge." Announced SARA. "Within five minutes, please all be at the front steps of the main building for the results."

Presently the team began to file out, Taylor and Patrick bringing up the rear.

"Think four points will be enough?" Asked Patrick.

"F*cking better be." Scowled Taylor. "Wimpy threesome b*stards."

"Gee, thanks b*tch." Scoffed Patrick. "...And what of Peach? You, dare I say it, impressed?"

Taylor shrugged dismissively

"...Fine, I can respect a performance like that. Don't have to like her to say that." Said Taylor, rolling her eyes. "C'mon. Sooner the challenge is over, sooner I can start beating a punching bag and pretend it's the robot screaming in pain."

"Fun." Chuckled Patrick.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagination~!)**

 **Peach:** (She looks a little dishevelled). Whelp, that stunk. But, I did it! Yay! ...Might have to eat double ice cream for a while though. If nothing else, I _earned_ that pat on the back from Trevor. (Peach beams).

 **Patrick:** So, three of the four people who faced their fears are my alliance, such as it is. Can't say I'm unhappy to have some powerful allies … of varying power levels. They kick some level of ass, and I make the plans. This could really work … if we don't f*cking lose…

* * *

 **(Not much later)**

* * *

The fourteen campers were gathered in front of the main school building. SARA was playing a suspenseful music track while Chris began to speak.

"I think what we can learn from today is that this challenge is for sure gonna be in every single season henceforth and forever. It was _awesome_!" Chuckled Chris.

"Heh, sure was." Smirked Woody, flexing a bit.

"Glad somebody thinks so." Muttered Patrick. "...Not!"

"But, only one team can win." Continued Chris. "The score was pretty close, but one team scored higher, and thus I can announce that today's winners are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Dirty Dropouts with four points!"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Roared Taylor, fire in her eyes. "F*ck you, Studiers!"

"Good try though." Added Peach, giving a smile.

"Nice! One more day to face danger! Yazz, got any dares in mind for later?" Asked Juliette, smirking.

"You better believe I do." Giggled Yazz.

Chris then gave the Sly Studiers a look that seemed like it was sympathetic, but failed at being anything close.

"Nice try Sly Studiers, but three points was not enough today." Continued Chris. "I will see you all at elimination tonight. You have until then to figure out who to kick off."

Chris then turned to look at Woody specifically.

"Ok Woody, Immunity Conga time." Announced Chris. "You were immune yesterday, but that changes now. Which of your team mates will you be giving immunity to?"

"Uh … I dunno?" Shrugged Woody, looking uncertain.

"I'll give you some booze if you pick me?" Offered Roana.

"She can have it." Said Woody, clearly convinced. "I mean, can anybody deny a deal like that?"

Kenny and Orwell looked dismayed while Dale facepalmed a few times, trying not to break into a frenzy of swear words. Boonie just shrugged, not having any issue, while Yorkie looked uncertain.

"This vote is going to be super interesting." Noted Kenny.

"For the ratings, and thus my pay-check, I hope you are right." Agreed Chris, chuckling. "I have nothing else for you guys. You can go."

The teams headed away, some ready for some much needed downtime, and some already formulating plans for who to vote off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beer 4 bribery.)**

 **Fortune:** After a challenge like that, I gotta step up the randomness, and fast. I was a fail back there! Hmmm … what gimmick to try next…

 **Patrick:** The challenge sucked money taint, that's all I can say about it … that wouldn't get me in trouble with the censor department. Thank f*ck the other team sucked more taint. Oh, and after today … yeah, Fortune is the best one to kick off next time we lose. Easy choice, really. She didn't even try to face her fear, and most the rest of us did, and Juliette is better at most challenges than her. F*cking basic. (Patrick shrugs)

 **Dale:** Woody, you dumbf*ck … whatever! I'm good, I'm good. Roana will probably be f*cking plastered if we lose tomorrow, so I could get her to give it to me. Ok, Kenny or Orwell. Watch me work, watch the results. Fun! (Dale giggles, and then stabs a sharp rock into the wall of the confessional.)

 **Yorkie:** I don't think any attempt to argue with Dale would be effective, or safe, so I'm gonna just let him think he is in charge. Wonder what he has in mind…

 **Orwell:** Well, no idol and no immunity conga. I guess me and Kenny gotta find that idol, and fast. After that … guess who Dale votes for between us. Man, for a super-fan like me being in danger this early … is actually a lot of fun. Risky, but I'm getting the full experience. Too bad Lola cannot share in it. (Orwell blushes for a moment, and then slaps himself). Sorry.

 **Roana:** (She is snoring, passed out.)

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

Trevor stood by, watching Patrick play the Gauntlet arcade game. Patrick was focused on trying to stay alive in the game.

"So, how many levels have you played now?" Asked Trevor.

"Forty." Replied Patrick. "I need, I'd guess, ten more to get the high score. F*cking Chris, probably using hacks to win."

"Can you even hack an arcade game?" Asked Trevor, looking unsure.

"Can a shark mutate into what Fang is?" Replied Patrick. "Maybe he just manually put the score in. I don't know. I just know I'm not going to bed tonight until I get the top score."

"Why is that?" Asked Trevor. "Is it some kind of pride thing? I've heard gamers take scores very seriously."

"You heard right, but you're off the mark." Replied Patrick. "If I get the score I-NO! NO! F*ck! F*cking piece of sh*t dragon c*nt, f*ck!"

Patrick smacked his fist on the cabinet.

"Urrgh, time to start again." Muttered Patrick.

"...Yeah, serious business does not begin to describe your desire for top score." Noted Trevor.

"Can you blame me? If I get the high score, I get a clue to an idol." Explained Patrick. "And, it just so happens the only idol besides the long gone Jock idol I have not had a clue to is the Prep idol. And, because f*ck logic, only a Prep can use the Prep idol."

"...Mind if I give the game a go?" Asked Trevor.

"Be my guest." Shrugged Patrick.

"Also, how do you know that idol rule?" Asked Trevor, looking suspicious.

"Yorkie told me. The b*tch played the nerd idol last night." Scowled Patrick. "I hated Lola, but I hate her more. Her cute act is so fake it's gross."

"What can we do? She's on the other team." Reminded Trevor.

"No rule against talking to her team mates." Smirked Patrick.

Trevor nodded, considering this. He then lost the game.

"Aw, rats." Muttered Trevor.

"My turn." Said Patrick, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better than a glove.)**

 **Trevor:** If Yorkie is a weasel, and effective … would making a move on her this early be a good idea? Maybe, but I'll see how her team looks tomorrow. She might even go out tonight. Who can say for sure?

* * *

Yazz, Juliette and Fortune sat around a small fire that they had lit within a metal bin. They basked in the sunset, relaxing and making the most of the free time.

"...Well, I'm bored." Announced Juliette.

"As am I. Unacceptable!" Yelled Fortune hammily.

"I like this. It's relaxing." Said Yazz, looking up at the orange sunset sky. "I mean, sure, he fire might spread and kill us if we are not careful, but for now it's ncie to just sit and chill as friends for a moment."

"Until we turn on each other, right?" Said Juliette, crossing her legs.

"Who says we have to? I mean, last season had four finalists? Maybe there is space for three in the finale this season?" Guessed Yazz.

"Hmmm, relying on random chance we have no basis for to justify being gal pals all season." Mused Juliette. "...That's reckless enough for me!"

"Sweet! Fortune, anything to add?" Asked Yazz.

"Bajabbers!" Yelled Fortune.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Nodded Yazz. "Hey Juliette, Trevor's with us right?"

"...You know, I don't think I asked him. Kinda busy roof jumping this morning." Said Juliette with a sheepish giggle. "I'll try to find him to ask and, if I can't, I'll ask him first thing tomorrow."

"If he says no, can we panic?" Asked Fortune.

"Yes. Yes we can." Said Yazz cheerfully.

"I'm not scared." Smirked Juliette.

"You were today." Reminded Fortune.

"Stop talking!" Whined Juliette.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Would rather keep talking.)**

 **Juliette:** I really hope Chris goes all out for the finale. Last season's looked rather tame. ...I'm _sure_ he'll go easy on us, because how _bad_ could it _possibly_ be? It's just _Chris_. (Juliette pauses). ...Yeah, I'm trying to tempt fate for a kickass finale.

* * *

Peach sat in the Mess Hall by herself, drink of milk in hand.

"Soooooo hooooooot..." Whined Peach.

Peach sipped some more milk.

"But victory is so sweet." Giggled Peach.

After a few minutes Taylor entered the Mess Hall, a crabby look on her face. She spotted Peach and headed over, sitting down across from her. For a few moments there was silence.

"...I see the rags have f*cked off." Noted Taylor.

"I burned them." Replied Peach. "I was glad to. Trevor … talked to me."

"...I also see you've not tried to talk to me." Said Taylor, gazing at Peach. "Scared? Afraid?"

"Um … maaaaaaaaybe?" Said Peach awkwardly. "Mainly though, um, I had annoyed you with my, um, bullpoop a lot so I figured you might want to be left alone."

"You were wise to think that." Said Taylor, cracking her knuckles as she spoke. "But now, I'm here and I am talking. Apparently we are in an alliance, f*ck if I get why, so I have to play nice. So, uurrrrgh, sorry for what I did."

"I'm sorry for making you so mad." Apologised Peach. "But I suppose an apology is not enough."

"Nope. Ok … meet me back here at midnight sharp, and I'll explain to you _**exactly**_ why you f*cking p*ssed me off so much." Said Taylor, getting to her feet. "It's the final thirteen, and there are four of us in the group, so we might as well try to not want to f*cking kill each other yet."

"Killing is bad." Agreed Peach. "...I'd like to be friends."

"...I'm here for the money." Said Taylor gruffly, walking to the door and kicking it open. "Catch."

Taylor tossed the pendant back to Peach and left. Judging by the sounds she was punching the walls as she went. Peach smiled as she put the pendant back on.

"I felt naked without this!" Chirped Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Keep all cloths and accessories on.)**

 **Peach:** That was the nicest thing Taylor ever did to me. (Peach ponders for a moment). Maybe the only nice thing?

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

Kenny and Orwell sat in the Woodshop, making a plan together.

"So we're both agreeing Dale has got to go, but do you have any ideas how the others are voting?" Asked Orwell anxiously.

"No idea." Replied Kenny, shaking his head. "Dale will vote for one of us, Woody will vote somebody with no votes … and he'll know we want to vote for Dale. Yorkie will probably vote with Dale as our talk this morning didn't go far. As for Boonie and Roana, I have no idea." Said Kenny, pouting.

"We need their votes. I talked to them this morning … now that we have to vote, maybe one of us should talk to them again?" Suggested Orwell.

"Good idea." Agreed Kenny. "Ok. You talk to them, and I'll look all over the darn place for the idol, just in case. If I see Woody I'll tell him we are the majority so that he'll vote for somebody else. If not Dale, at least not us, honey."

"Good idea. I'll get going right now." Said Orwell, getting up.

"And watch out for terror titties!" Added Kenny.

"Dude!" Complained Orwell, before running out the door and out of sight.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Duuuuuuude.)**

 **Orwell:** Ok, I can do this … I can talk to a girl, and not go nuts. Just Roana, it's fine. ...It better be, because tonight is gonna be dangerous. I have my cards dealt, and now I gotta play them.

* * *

Dale and Yorkie sat in the library, also making a plan.

"So, um … anything in mind?" Asked Yorkie, making a shy gesture.

"Yeah, we gotta get rid of either Orwell or Kenny. Both are gonna dominate if they stay." Said Dale, eyes sparkling. "I think we should vote off Orwell, send him right out after his girlfriend while he's still recovering."

"Sure, that could work." Agreed Yorkie. "Um, should I do anything?"

"Sit and look pretty?" Said Dale, winking. "Just relax, it's gonna work out. I know what I'm doing. I just need to talk to Boonie and Roana."

"What about Woody?" Asked Yorkie.

"Already told him we're both the majority, as if. He's fine." Assured Dale.

"...Is Woody allied with us or with Kenny and Orwell?" Asked Yorkie, looking confused.

"Who the f*ck even knows. I'm just keeping him as a vote sponge, know what I mean." Shrugged Dale.

"I sure do." Confirmed Yorkie.

"Just the right words and we'll be fine, no idol required." Promised Dale. "Nobody would dare mess with me, heehee, and so they will not mess with you either."

Yorkie shyly nodded, lightly pumping a fist.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Taking a stab at the competition, probably not literally.)**

 **Dale:** Ok, just gotta choose the right words. In this game, I can't scream and wave a knife or something around for people to listen, so wish me luck. Not that I'd need it ... tonight at least. Heehee!

 **Yorkie:** (She taps her chin). ...If Total Drama was like a non-lethal Hunger Games in format, I'd be terrified of Dale. But as it's votes … he's just coming off as really, really cringe. (Yorkie taps her fingers together). Um, guess I have him and Woody as shields then? As long as I keep quiet and stay cute, I don't think they'd turn on me. I hope.

* * *

Woody was in the gym, lifting a barbell up and down. He sweated from the workout, but was enjoying it all the same.

"Ok … who is the _real_ minority here? Orwell, or Dale? Somebody is lying." Frowned Woody. "Guess I'll have to hope I guess right and put my vote in the minority. Game hard fought, victory amazingly won. Feel the burn!"

Woody resumed working out, mulling over his upcoming choice as he did so.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Or he could vote for SARA.)**

 **Woody:** I might just be the first person caught in hard choice … and wanting to vote the way nobody else is. (Woody chuckles, flexing). Well, I am one of a kind. Heheh.

* * *

Roana and Boonie were back at the same part of the school wall they'd been sitting on earlier in the day. Roana was no longer drinking, but the booze she had already drank was not out of her system yet. Boonie meanwhile was taping some bent copper strips to his jeans.

"Wat'cha doin'?" Asked Roana.

"Extra armour for the next challenge, just in case." Explained Boonie.

"Sounds legit." Noted Roana. "Avoid electricity. Copper is zappy-zappy."

"I'll be fine." Assured Boonie.

"Hi guys." Greeted Orwell as he walked up. "Got a minute or two to spare?"

Boonie and Roana raised their hands, showing they were listening.

"Ok, the vote is coming up … and you're both in the clear. I mean, well, we know you are Roana ... but Boonie, your name has not come up once." Stated Orwell.

Boonie looked pleased to hear this.

"Who's on the bl-urp-block?" Asked Roana.

"I suspect myself, or Kenny, and Dale." Explained Orwell. "Dale made a crazy move to backstab an easy majority. If you work with him, it'd backfire on you. It's best for all of us to nip this one in the bud."

"I'm not close to him." Said Roana, nodding thoughtfully.

"I mean, if he's dangerous to work with." Agreed Boonie.

"Thanks guys. From one player to two others, I owe you." Said Orwell, smiling. "See you at the vote. Hopefully won't see any tits in that time."

With a weird shudder, Orwell left the area.

"Well, that happened." Remarked Roana.

"Hi there!" Greeted Dale as he walked up to the two teens on the wall. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh-." Began Roana.

"Do you want to win?" Asked Dale.

"Of course we do, why do you ask that?" Inquired Boonie, raising an eyebrow.

"You ain't gonna win if Orwell is still in the game. Things might turn terrible for you." Said Dale seriously. "He's a super-fan, so he says, and he knows the game. Might be the kinda guy you'd want to get rid of before too long. He has votes already, it'd just take two more..."

"Sure, why not?" Said Roana, suddenly finding a patch of moss next to her rather interesting.

"Sweet. Glad you've made the right choice, huh? I know I would be." Said Dale, giggling before he skipped away.

Boonie glanced at Roana.

"So, uh, Dale goes home, right?" Said Boonie casually.

"I dunno." Said Roana, thoughtful in her drunkeness. "I mean, he _is_ a cheeky monkey f*cker, but … wouldn't we want to keep a cheeky monkey f*cker as he'd soak up votes and be easy to, I dunno, direct onto others?"

"So, uh, we vote off Orwell?" Replied Boonie. "I mean, I guess? But he's a heck of a lot easier to be around than Dale."

"And he is _**not**_ a cheeky monkey f*cker, me-urp-meaning he could win the game, or something. I dunno, drunk lulz..." Said Roana, randomly giggling.

"...That is a point." Considered Boonie. "Hmmm … effective nice guy, or ineffective prick … hmm."

"The party goes on! WOOOOOO!" Cheered Roana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: As long as there is booze, party on!)**

 **Roana:** (She is hammered). When my head gets fl-urp-floaty, my brain gets thinky. Dunno, lulz…

* * *

 **(Principle's Office)**

* * *

It was elimination time, and the seven members of the Sly Studiers were ready. They sat on the chairs quietly. Some felt more confident than others, but nobody was panicking. Chris sat behind the desk, while SARA stood to the side emitting tense music and showing some of the challenge highlights on its screen.

"Well guys, third loss in a row." Noted Chris. "I guess Lola really picked a poor team."

"Well, it's not like she knew she was picking a team." Stated Kenny.

"Regardless, here you are after your third loss, and second immunity challenge loss, ready to be cut down another player." Smirked Chris. "But before we get to the good stuff, time for some questions."

Chris looked over the team.

"Orwell, let's start with you." Decided Chris. "You were clearly taken rather off guard last night and lost an ally, and maybe more. Any ideas what went wrong?"

"I made a grave mistake. Not keeping an eye on all members of the alliance." Replied Orwell. "In this case, Dale."

"Hey, what the hell?" Frowned Dale. "Under the bus much?"

"A bus for a bus, you did the same to Lola." Reminded Orwell. "I'm just saying, I don't see why you made that move … I really don't."

"Dale, want to take the chance to explain yourself?" Offered Chris.

"I saw a powerful alliance, and I broke it." Said Dale calmly. "Very basic gameplay."

"An alliance you were part of." Reminded Orwell. "You destroyed an easy majority. Hurts me, but hurts you too."

"Roana, it seems a bit of a fight is happening, but with immunity you're in the clear. Any thoughts on that?" Asked Chris.

"Dunno cuz I'm drunk..." Slurred Roana. "Yup."

"Kenny, you get along with Orwell. What's your take?" Asked Chris.

"Well, I'm very much the same in feeling a teensy bit TO'd." Admitted Kenny. "Dale made a move, but made it too early, I feel."

"Thanks for having authority over my game." Said Dale, rolling his eyes.

"Freedom of speech, freedom of gameplay." Replied Kenny.

"You're just sore that I got one of your numbers out." Shrugged Dale.

"…Maybe a little." Chimed in Orwell. "I can respect risky gameplay, admire it even, but that was no risk … it was just dumb."

"At least my skills do not depend on tits being present or not." Snarked Dale.

Orwell whimpered a little.

"Woody, anything to add here?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah. These guys should get their shit together and settle this with a fist fight. Show who really deserves to be here." Said Woody, scratching his side.

"I'd be up for it." Shrugged Dale.

"I'd rather not resort to violence to make an elimination work." Said Orwell firmly.

Chris could only chuckle.

"Almost like an old married couple." Said Chris, snickering. "Well, time to vote. Walk into the voting booth, and cast your vote. You all know the drill. Boonie, you're up first."

Boonie gave a slow nod and rose to his feet, walking to the voting closet.

* * *

Once Yorkie had cast the final vote the seven teens were all seated, awaited the results. They did not have to wait for very long before Chris had tallied up the votes and sat back down at the principle's desk. He opened a draw and took out six sticks of chocolate flavour gum, before looking over the team.

"As you all know, in this school gum means safety. When I call your name I will toss you a stick of gum, which means you are safe for at least one more day. If you do not receive a stick of gum, then you are eliminated and will have to go through the door over there and face what lies beyond it." Said Chris ominously.

Chris chuckled.

"The following people are safe." Began Chris.

Chris paused.

"Roana, of course."

"Kenny."

"Boonie."

"Woody."

"Yorkie."

Dale and Orwell were left without a stick fo gum, and both looked confident.

"Ready?" Asked Dale.

"You made a move too early." Said Orwell, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"And you made one too _late_." Snorted Dale.

Chris held up the sixth and final stick of gum.

"This is the final stick of gum tonight." Announced Chris. "You both racked up the most votes tonight … but only one person may stay, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dale."

Dale smirked, catching the stick of gum. Orwell looked stunned.

"Wh … what?" Said Orwell, gaping.

"Like I said, you made a move too late." Shrugged Dale. "Bye."

Orwell sighed and stood up.

"Titties doomed me." Declared Orwell. "Well, see you guys around. Not sure if it as the best move, but who am I to say? I'm the one going. Good game. ...Heh, this'll look great on TV."

"Orwell, you have been voted off." Announced Chris. "Go through the door."

"I'm going." Said Orwell, heading to the door.

"I'll see you off." Added Kenny, following behind and looking unhappy with the result of the vote.

The two boys headed through the elimination door, and Chris turned to the rest of the team.

"It seems you've voted off a threat to your game. But, was that the right kind of threat to have voted off? That's for you to find out." Announced Chris. "You may go."

The team got up and left, some looking very pleased and some looking neutral. Nobody seemed to feel regret yet, but would that change?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rekt.)**

 **Dale:** Two down. Time to make it a hat trick and go for three. (Dale winks.)

 **Roana:** Orwell was just too ep-urp-epic for his own g-g-g-good, y'know? (Roana sways, and then falls over. Snoring can be heard.)

* * *

 **(Suck of Shame)**

* * *

Orwell stood on the X, while Chris, SARA and Kenny stood off to the side.

"Ready to get sucked, you Genophobe?" Teased Chris.

Orwell groaned, and whimpered a little.

"Please don't talk." Moaned Orwell.

Chris just chuckled.

"Any last words?" Asked Chris.

Orwell nodded, turning to face Kenny helped make this a great experience while it lasted; thanks for the help in the early days." Said Orwell, saluting. "I hope you win."

"I hope I do too." Teased Kenny. "But, seriously sweetie, that's nice of you to say. You work on getting back in the game, if that twist is in effect, and I'll keep fighting the super fight here."

"Best of luck. Be careful." Warned Orwell.

"I'll be on red alert." Assured Kenny. "And while I battle it out here, have fun with Lola!"

Orwell chuckled.

"The one positive." Mused Orwell.

"Bye-bye." Said Chris, smirking.

Chris pressed a button on his remote and activated the Suck of Shame. The double doors swung open and the Such of Shame roared into life. With a shriek, Orwell was sucked off his feet and into the nozzle, disappearing from sight. Slowly, the noise died down and even slower the doors closed once more.

"Honey, that is just freaky." Shuddered Kenny.

"But effective." Added Chris. "You're still in the game Kenny, so make the most of the time you have before the next immunity challenge."

Kenny nodded, determined.

"I will." Vowed Kenny with a snap of his fingers.

With that, Kenny headed off.

"The strategic players are getting gunned down this season, aren't they?" Noted SARA. "Maybe Taylor is onto something about strategy being overrated?"

"Perhaps. Who can say?" Grinned Chris. "All that is certain is that the students won't like the next challenge! Haha!"

"Of course." Muttered SARA.

"Seven down, thirteen still standing!" Continued Chris. "The Dropouts are dominating, and the Sly Studiers should start hitting the books more! Haha! With tension rising for the Studiers, and something having to give soon on the Dropouts, we may be looking at a bloodbath soon! So, can Kenny bounce back from this blow? Will Roana do more drunk strategy? Will Dale realise people kept him to use as a shield for themselves? Will Juliette get Trevor to join her own alliance? Can Patrick beat my high score? What specific thing made Taylor so pissed at Peach? And who is gonna get voted off next?! Find out the answers to at least some of these questions next time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Not over sixty percent less Genophobic." Quipped SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'd say 65%.)**

 **Kenny:** Well Dale, them was fighting words. Oh, it is _**on**_ now, honey. But first … better lay low, and secure myself. Hmmm… (Kenny looks thoughtful.)

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Boonie:** ...All things being considered, Orwell is the best option here. Just the way it goes.

 **Dale:** Have fun f*cking Lola at where the losers are Orwell. I know I would, but I'd prefer the million. Bye.

 **Kenny:** Sorry Dale. We wanted to work with you, but you're just too risky right now.

 **Orwell:** If you have a majority, it's a good idea to keep it. Sorry Dale, but I'm voting for you before you strike again.

 **Roana:** Drunk strategy! ...Uh, who did I want to vote for again? Uh … the pervert, what's his name? Wellington or something? Yeah, that guy. (Roana hics.)

 **Woody:** Yeah, I vote for Yorkie. Why? Uh … her ponytail is dumb? (Woody shrugs.)

 **Yorkie:** Good game Orwell, but this is as far as you get.

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Finneas and Sanjay were heading down the fourth and final tunnel towards the puzzle. With three chess pieces in place already, they both felt confident.

"Think the last puzzle is gonna be anything particularly hard?" Asked Finneas.

"Hope not. Maybe we got lucky and the easiest one is up ahead." Replied Sanjay.

"Guess we're gonna find out, because here we are." Noted Finneas. "This one's for you."

"No problem." Bragged Sanjay.

The two teens entered a large room. A big pit was ahead of them, going downwards into darkness. At the other side of the pit was a chrome knight statue on a pedestal. On each side of the pit, attached to the walls, were two wire meshes that seemed to be sued for climbing.

"...Ok, there's a problem. Sh*t." Cursed Sanjay.

Finneas peered into the hole.

"Wonder how far down it goes." Pondered Finneas.

"BRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Both boys shuddered and shared a nervous glance.

"I have a sh*tty suspicion where it goes." Gulped Sanjay.

"Well … we need that knight statue. One of us is gonna have to get it." Sighed Finneas. "...I lack the strength needed to get across. I'd fall for sure."

"Well, I certainly can't do it." Insisted Sanjay. "I'd panic and fall. You'd keep a way cooler head."

"Yeah, but you actually could get across. I know I can't. Better a low chance than a zero chance." Said Finneas, sighing. "This is an issue..."

"...Wanna toss a coin?" Offered Sanjay.

"I suppose there are no better ideas. Ok, I call tails. Heads you climb, tails I do." Decided Finneas.

Sanjay nodded, taking out a coin and flipping it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and it came down to land on heads.

"...Best two out of three?" Asked Sanjay hopefully.

"Just think of the million dollars." Suggested Finneas.

Sanjay took a breath, imaging himself swimming in money with adoring fanboys cheering him on, and approached the mesh. His breath was shaky, but he put down his sword for safety and grabbed on. He then began to climb his way across slow and steady.

"This is bad. Sh*tsh*tsh*tsh*t." Muttered Sanjay, wide eyed.

Sanjay carefully made his way across, gripping the mesh as though his life depended on it Sanjay felt it did.

"Keep going, you're doing fine." Encouraged Finneas.

"I hope so, because if I do any less I'm gonna die!" Yelled Sanjay.

"You're almost there!" Insisted Finneas.

"And I still have to come back the same way!" Complained Sanjay.

Nonetheless Sanjay made it to the other side. After clutching his chest and taking a few deep breaths he picked up the knight statue.

"And now … to go back." Groaned Sanjay.

However, the statue being removed from the pedestal seemed to activate something. From within the ground Sanjay stood on, a bridge extended forwards and created a safe path back to where Finneas was standing.

"Well, that's certainly convenient. Only the best for me." Snickered Sanjay as he approached Finneas. "Got it."

"Good work. Now, let's get back to the chess board and solve the puzzle. We should probably turn in soon, but I know we can get this done before then." Said Finneas confidently.

"Right behind you." Shrugged Sanjay, following Finneas.

After a time, the two guys arrived back at the chess board. Sanjay put the knight statue into its slot on the shield.

A click echoed through the area.

Instantly, the elevator nearby powered up, now very much working. Not just that, but the statue holding the shield emitted a click as well, and a slot opened on its chest. This revealed a flat metallic square with Chef Hatchet's face on it.

"That's one of the two needed for the gate leading to where the gems are needed, right?" Asked Sanjay.

"Indeed it is." Confirmed Finneas, taking the Chef Square. "The plan. We go back and put this in place tomorrow, and then we'll return here and take the elevator down to the next floor."

"Works for me." Agreed Sanjay. "Heh, we're the dream team. We're _dreamy_ , after all."

Sanjay gave a wink to the camera.

"Sell-out." Snarked Finneas.

"Oooh, look who's getting some attitude." Remarked Sanjay.

But, both boys were tired and they had finished their task for the day. Both settled down at the edge of the room, and began to slumber.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Checkmate!)**

 **Finneas:** I came here to play for myself only, but … I'll admit, working with Sanjay is starting to become beneficial. When he's not freaking out, he's actually alright. But, I'm still being cautious; I am being realistic here, he _is_ a coward.

 **Sanjay:** Heh, I guess I can call myself a literal chess master now, eh? (Sanjay smirks). I'd like to meet a few more people so I can villain it up soon, because sweet as Finneas is and all, I am the social kind. But, there is a plus … the dark is not bothering me anymore. I just keep telling myself … think of how angry the other Preps will be to see me return. Heheh.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie walked down a long mineshaft tunnel. She was angry that she had lost one of the gems she had found, but also she was feeling very sleepy.

"Gotta keep going." Mumbled Goldie, yawning. "Gotta cover more ground."

Goldie turned a corner and found herself at a new area. A door was nearby, which seemed to have a puzzle on it. Also around were some rations and a spare flashlight battery. Goldie trudged over to where the rations were and lay down on a blanket that was placed on the ground.

"Mmmmm..." Muttered Goldie, before falling asleep.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Snore sound effects.)**

 **Goldie:** I don't know what it is about me but, heheh, when I can really angry and p*ssed off I tired myself out really quickly. With all the tantrums I throw, I'm always well rested. Asa better be, because she'll _**need**_ energy to evade me once I find her again.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Arthur sat in place, whistling a tune.

"I guess it can be said I am the male Harmony." Snarked Arthur.

All was silent for a few minutes, until Arthur heard footsteps. Looking up, he looked relieved that Asa was approaching him, and thus the lever to raise the bars.

"Asa! Oh, thank goodness." Said Arthur, getting to his feet. "How did you find me?"

"I feel down a pit trap." Explained Asa. "Also, Goldie pointed me here."

Arthur blanched.

"She did, huh?" Asked Arthur, looking tentative.

"Yep. She also said you were a cannibal. Putting it out there right now so we do not beat around the metaphorical bush." Continued Asa.

Arthur sank to his knees.

"Why-." Began Asa.

"No." Said Arthur firmly. "Twice now I have told people, and twice they have called me a wicked monster before I can explain myself. It's not like I had a _choice_. Nobody here will listen … just go. Go away..."

Arthur drew up his knees, breathing in and then out. Asa gazed at him, and made her choice.

Asa flipped the lever, raising the bars up. Arthur looked at her.

"There, the bars are up. I'll sit and listen." Promised Asa, settling down next to Arthur.

Arthur was silent. He seemed to be very conflicted.

"...Maybe I should not have been so surprised people freaked out. I mean, cannibalism. That implies somebody is already dead, so maybe they thought I was a killer too? They may have not let me finish but ... I'm the one who admitted this. I guess I'm just as much to blame." Mused Arthur, looking at his shoes.

Asa focused her attention on Arthur, listening as he began to explain his story.

"I admit it, I am a cannibal. Or, was just one time. It was my choice, but the other option was death." Said Arthur slowly. "I'm not gonna drag this out, but … me and about five friends of mine went on a camping trip to the mountains two years ago. We went cave exploring, but it was not safe and we realised too late. There was a cave in and we got trapped with no way to get help. One by one, my friends died. I was starving as well and all alone in the dark. I … I had to. It was so f*cking horrible … but I didn't eat something, I would have died. I made my choice, and I live with the consequences. If only the rescue squad arrived earlier than they did."

Asa was silent, taking this all in.

"My doctor helped me get on the show. He said making friends, getting outside … it'd help. Big mistake." Muttered Arthur. "No friends, and in a mine. I should have known this was a bad idea. It's not like he forced me to audition, that was all me. But, now you know the story. React however you may. Just know this ... I never wanted to do it, never..."

Asa helped Arthur, giving him a gentle hug. Arthur accepted this, Asa gently patting his back and showing care.

"The others really should have let you explain yourself. I do not think you did anything wrong at all. It was life or death, in a situation nobody should have to be in. If the others want to not listen, oh well, but I'm on your side." Promised Asa, parting from the hug and holding out a hand. "...Final two?"

Arthur managed to smile, even letting out a small laugh.

"Final two." Agreed Arthur. "...Thank you Asa. Thank you..."

"I'm a sports girl, so I know how a team works." Assured Asa, smiling not so stoically. "Come on, let's get out of here."

With smiles, the two got up and headed away. The plan was to sleep near the slot machine, and work their way onwards the next morning.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Open your ears.)**

 **Asa:** Knew he wasn't evil.

 **Arthur:** I wish I knew more people like Asa. Thank goodness I chose to befriend her when we first got here… Ok, back in the game now, nothing is gonna keep us down!

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Lola had returned to the starting zone and glanced around.

"Ok, I think this is about the time somebody might be coming here." Noted Lola. "I'll give it five minutes before heading back to try and face the spiders again."

No sooner had Lola said that the exit nozzle of the Suck of Shame rumbled into life, and a moment later Orwell was blasted out, hitting the mattress and then landing on the cushions. He groaned.

"That was … less then stellar." Remarked Orwell, looking dazed.

"Orwell!" Exclaimed Lola, running over to him and helping him up, and lastly hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's g-g-good to s-see you too." Stammered Orwell, nervous from the hug.

Nevertheless, Orwell hugged Lola back. Soon they parted and sat down on the cushions.

"Great to see you, but not so great you got voted off." Frowned Lola. "What happened?"

"People wanted to keep Dale over me." Explained Orwell. "I'm not sure why, but there's nothing I can do about that now. I just hope that Kenny will be able to keep on surviving."

"Ooo, that cute sneak! Man, he must be good to take out our alliance." Pouted Lola.

"That, or others are using him as a shield and a conflict ball to direct. It's possible." Added Orwell. "Seeing your lovely face again though is making me cheer up. And shiver. But mostly smile."

"You sly dog." Giggled Lola, blushing.

"...Say, where are we?" Asked Orwell, glancing around.

"The Mines of Rebirth." Replied Lola. "The sign over there explains it, but the general idea is that it is Phoenix Island in a Mine. Three idols are here and we need them to get back in the game. There are puzzles, and apparently a monster."

"Oh, is that all?" Asked Orwell nervously.

"Nope, there is also a tunnel full of spiders." Trembled Lola. "I can't face them alone..."

Orwell rested his hand on Lola's smaller hand.

"You won't be alone." Promised Orwell.

Lola giggled, a goofy smile on her face. She then yawned.

"Well, its getting late." Noted Lola. "I think so anyway. How about we rest for the night, and tomorrow we face the spiders … together."

"Best plan I've heard all season." Agreed Orwell.

With that, the two got comfy on the cushions and began to drift off to sleep. After a short while Lola gently snuggled against Orwell.

* * *

 **Sly Studiers:** Boonie, Dale, Kenny, Roana, Woody, Yorkie

 **Dirty Dropouts:** Fortune: Juliette, Patrick, Peach, Taylor, Trevor, Yazz

 **Mines of Rebirth:** Finneas, Goldie, Arthur, Asa, Sanjay, Lola, Orwell

* * *

 **ELIMINATION NOTES**

 **ORWELL RILEY**

Anybody surprised? I am thinking at least a few people might be as several readers thought Orwell was gonna be a main stay for quite a long time. And it's not hard to see why people thought that. He had room to develop, had something to overcome, was put in a protagonist role and had a good game going on. … and that is **_exactly_** why he left right now. Between Orwell and Dale, who is making stupid moves and shooting himself in both feet, Orwell was the clear bigger threat and the other took their chance to get him out before he could start to dominate. Plus, early-story protagonists have gone far many times (like Ollie, for example) so this time something different happening seemed natural.

I really liked writing for Orwell; his balling over 'death titties' was always funny and kept his scenes goofy and entertaining, and never boring, but his depths as a super-fan and a pretty decent player kept him from being one-note. Plus, I'll be honest, the idea of somebody being a pervert afraid of sex … maybe stupid and random, but dang if it wasn't hilarious to write. :D Plus, I liked how this effected his social game given how hard it made talking to most of the female players.

However, I do feel that at times I overdid the perverted side of Orwell. Like with Lola, it was not really meant to be charming or cool, but maybe I did not show that enough? Some have also called him kinda unrealistic, which I can see. Also, I feel towards the end of his stay Orwell started to slip a bit. But, overall I'm happy with how Orwell turned out. And like all of the other miners, he has a chance to return. Stay tuned!

 **Next Time:** Paintball tends to be painful. But having an entire team after you ... that hurts even more!


	18. CH 9, PT 1: School Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Whoa … I've been REALLY inactive lately, haven't I? I've been a combo of unmotivated, busy and also really, really sleepy. I'm starting to wonder if I have some kind of motivation deficiency, if that's even a thing? Well, at least the next chapter is here now! I also have some big news! ...I know I said I'd stay with CvC until ep 11 ends, but … I've thought long and hard (shocker, right?) and I have decided that after this episode ends I shall be resuming TDL3! I feel refreshed mentally and I feel I know where I can take the story, both working with critique, but also staying true to my plans and goals. So, we have that to look forward too. Also, Hot Water shall be updated on the side here and there. That's enough yapping from me, so let's get on with the show!

Not easy being King...

* * *

The moon was high in the night sky, casting an almost silvery glow over the Maclean Academy, basking the school in its dull light. Chris and SARA stood in front of the main building, though SARA seemed displeased.

"Something wrong?" Asked Chris, smirking. "Do not spare _any_ details! Haha!"

"I'm just stunned at how stupid some of the people on the Sly Studiers are. The Dropouts are literally smarter than the Studiers." Said SARA flatly.

"Gotta love the irony!" Chuckled Chris. "That's what happens when the smart and logical players go out early, and the dumb ones stick around … dumb move after dumb move! Haha!"

"Like watching a circus act." Drawled SARA.

"With me as the ringmaster." Smirked Chris.

With that, Chris began the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques some of the students … got angry. Very angry! Haha! Orwell and Kenny were angry at Dale for screwing Lola and them over for no real reason, Woody was mad at Dale for giving him an easy vote, Patrick was angry at Yorkie for using the Nerd Immunity Totem … and Taylor was angry as usual! It was a melting pot of rage! Haha! Best of all, it was full of drama for us to exploit for laughs!" Cackled Chris.

"And speaking of laughs, Roana was very drunk. It was kinda awkward, but amusing I assume." Stated SARA. "Also, Juliette and Fortune jumped off the roof of the building behind us for 'fun'. Very reckless, yet also covered by contracts, somehow. Not just that, but an awkward roof jump led to Fortune finding the Oddball Immunity Totem. What she does with it remains to be seen."

"Hopefully something funny and drama inducing." Chuckled Chris. "The challenge saw the return of an old favourite, the fear challenge! On one side we saw Yorkie fail to face fire, Orwell faint at a picture of boobs, Kenny slap Fang with his purse and Dale face his _fictional_ fear of elephants! I really hate Dale..."

"Because he's a moron, or because he avoided the fear aspect of the challenge?" Asked SARA.

"Eh, both." Shrugged Chris.

"On the Dropouts, we saw things such as Trevor paper-cutting himself, Juliette keeping her cloths on rather than off, Patrick being beaten by a crappy video game and Taylor throwing a rage filled freak-out after a storm simulator." Announced SARA. "Dramatic indeed."

"Yup!" Agreed Chris. "But, in the end only one team could win, and that was the Dirty Dropouts! Meanwhile the Studiers had to vote somebody off! Haha! It seemed like an easy vote to get rid of Dale, with Woody naturally wasting his vote on somebody else … but, thanks to Roana's dubious 'drunk strategy' it was Orwell who went to the Mines, and thus his lover girl! Time will tell if this was the right move or not but … _dang_ , these kids are _**dumb**_! Haha!"

"They may even be related to you." Snarked SARA.

"F*ck you." Said Chris, hitting SARA's antennae which made its screen fizzle for a moment. "Thirteen students remain! Perhaps some are set up for some _really_ bad luck? Hard to say … but it's clear that pain is in their near future! So, will Yorkie keep working with Dale? Is Kenny out of options besides an immunity run? Will Roana have a massive hangover? What personal secret will Taylor tell Peach? Will Trevor stay up there on his high horse? Can Yazz find a dare even Juliette cannot do? And who will win today's great reward? Find out right now, on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Most rewards not actually great." Added SARA.

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

It was the dead of night and, even with the moonlight, the school looked eerie in the darkness. In the halls of the main building Peach walked along, making a beeline for the mess hall area. It was dark, but Peach lit the way with a flashlight, whistling as she went.

"This place looks so … empty. Like a whole different world in the dark!" Exclaimed Peach. "...I like it!"

Humming to herself Peach arrived at the Mess Hall and entered. It was empty. A glance at the ticking clock told Peach that it was 10:30 PM.

"Yes! I'm early!" Cheered Peach. "That gives me time to do what must be done..."

Peach then cracked her knuckles, looking determined.

* * *

 **(90 minutes later…)**

* * *

Taylor entered the Mess Hall, cracking her neck a little as she did so, exhaling as she felt some relief in her joints. She spotted Peach sitting at a table, smiling. A warm pie was on the table. Taylor gave Peach a sharp nod as she sat down across from her. She then saw the pie had a message spelled out in fine cream.

'Sorry'

Taylor looked up at Peach.

"The way to somebody's heart is through their stomach, right?" Said Peach, smiling. "Uh … maybe not literally, but still! Hope you like it!"

Taylor raised an eyebrow, but raised no complaint. She took a bite out of a slice that Peach cut for her and gave a nod.

"It's good, I'll give you that." Admitted Taylor. "F*cking sweet, even."

"That's the sugar and the cherries!" Said Peach, beaming. "Glad you l-."

"Quiet!" Ordered Taylor. "...I said I liked it. That's not me saying the sh*t is gone and we're f*cking cool or sh*t."

Peach nodded, sitting quietly. Taylor ravenously ate the rest of the slice and then cracked her knuckles, some pie still around her mouth.

"Ok, so onto f*cking business. I'll tell you exactly why I got so p*ssed off. I mean, f*ck, I'd be pissed anyway but … I have a reason." Said Taylor calmly. "Let's face it, I'm not the good guy in this sh*t, but that means f*ck all to me. Anyway, ready for me to explain myself? Cause, if not, I ain't waiting!"

"I'm ready." Said Peach, smiling. "Take your time gal pal! Nobody here but us chickens, as they say! Heehee! ...I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's fine … I guess." Shrugged Taylor. "I'll behave, because if I don't go f*cking apesh*t it'll help my game. Ok, f*ck any suspense Chris might want, I'm gonna be upfront. My family is pretty f*cking dead."

Peach almost fell off her chair.

"Whuh!?" Gasped Peach. "Oh, come here!"

Peach tried to give Taylor a hug, but Taylor calmly held up a hand, making Peach stop and retake her seat, though still looking concerned.

"I don't want pity. I got f*cking used to this ages ago." Shrugged Taylor. "And before you ask, I wasn't taken away by some c*nt from the city cause I stayed with Morgan's family … she's a friend. Anyway, put simply as sh*t, when I saw you parading around in those f*cking rags and talking about f*cking 'great' poverty is, it made me get p*ssed because it felt like you f*cking mocking me, and the fact if my parents and me had just a little more money, that storm wouldn't have f*cking ended them because we'd have better stuff to keep us safe!"

Taylor took a few deep breaths and looked at Peach, right in the eyes.

"That's why I got pissed." Said Taylor, crossing her arms. "So, _**never**_ do it again!"

"I won't." Promised Peach, crossing her heart. "...But, _you_ have to promise to not be so aggressive and mean, ok? You never, well, _told_ me that you were angry. You should have told me your, uh, **very** valid problem."

Taylor crossed her arms and looked away.

"...Maybe I should have." Muttered Taylor. "I'll be honest, I don't like you and you don't like me, but … urrrgh, we're apparently on the same side so we should try to get along. F*cking crazy to say it but … I'll call a truce."

"Oh, I never disliked you." Said Peach cheerfully. "You're so cool, tough and badass! I was always very impressed by your nerve!"

Taylor smirked.

"All true things." Snickered Taylor. "...We're not friends, but … well, now you know the reason which you will **_not_** spread around, and I guess I can at least be civil. But make no f*cking mistake, I'm not gonna censor myself."

"It'd be, um, bullpoop if you did." Giggled Peach. "Maybe things are kiiiinda tense, but I think we could really be friends! Opposites attract!"

"Eh, you may be kinda hot but you're not my type." Shrugged Taylor. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow where I hopefully won't f*cking regret telling you this."

"You won't!" Said Peach cheerfully. "Feel free to take the pie!"

Taylor gave another nod and took the pie, ravenously eating it as she went, kicking the door closed. Peach thought she saw Taylor smiling a little from the taste and giggled.

"Maybe we're not friends, but … maybe in time." Mused Peach. "If she doesn't like me, at least she likes my baking!"

Peach then winced a little.

"Still though, whoa, good thing I burned those rags." Gulped Peach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fire is as good as any garbage bin!)**

 **Peach:** Taylor seems to enjoy fruit pie … oh! Maybe baking things for her can help us reach peace? If not, at least baking is fun-fun-fun! She says she does not want pity, but … I feel bad for her, even if she is kinda a big meanie. But, I'll do as she asks! We're on the same side now, soooo … guess we'll be seeing plenty of each other!

 **Taylor:** I swear, I better not be getting the f*cking helpless victim edit! F*ck you editors, I'm a tough woman! (She scoffs.) I'm not friends with Peach, but it's nice her bullsh*t has stopped. Plus … ok, I'll be f*cking straight with you, the pie was great. She keeps that coming, I'll watch my f*cking language. (Taylor licks her lips, looking longing.)

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Orwell and Lola walked through the Mines, flashlights in hand. Lola had led Orwell past the locked gate and was making a beeline towards the area she knew the spiders were located.

"So, arachnophobia huh?" Noted Orwell.

"A crippling amount of it." Confirmed Lola. "How ironic, I am not there for the fear challenge, and yet I have to face it anyway. Not fair!"

"Yeah, that challenge wasn't fun." Agreed Orwell, wincing. "Could have been worse though."

"Like if I was there?" Teased Lola, fluttering her eyes a little with a flirty grin on her face.

"Imagine that..." Mumbled Orwell, blushing. "So, the plan. We go on that rail-car thing and find what is at the end, and I give you morale support the whole way."

"Right. After that, we work as one unit to get back into the game and then regroup with Kenny and take out Dale." Nodded Lola. "Not easy, but it can be done. Ok, take a left here."

Orwell followed behind Lola, pondering something.

"So, think any of the others here have found any idols yet"? Asked Orwell.

"Maybe? I honestly don't know as I've not seen anybody yet." Replied Lola, adjusting her glasses. "I'm pretty sure one of the idols is behind that gate we passed. If we can open that, we'll get somewhere."

"Think the spider route may have something to get us past the gate?" Inquired Orwell, tapping his chin.

"Hard to say. But, well, surely something good is hidden by a scary n-n-nightmare, right?" Said Lola, clearly very nervous. "Chris may be a sadist, but … beyond hardship lies reward, right? It would hopefully be the case in these mines."

"And if not, I'm not scared of spiders. I'll keep you safe." Assured Orwell, taking Lola's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Such a gentlemen … and with _very_ nice hands." Purred Lola.

Orwell nervously squeaked, but nonetheless smirked a little. The two held hands as they walked onwards, but suddenly Lola stopped.

"Do you hear something?" Asked Lola.

"Sounds like voices." Noted Orwell. "Not anybody familiar to me though."

Two voices gradually drew nearer, and Lola quickly recognised one of them.

"So, you like flamers." Noted a voice. "Interesting. I'm more partial to the calm, firm types myself."

"Interesting." Said the other voice. "Is that why you are willing to behave around me?"

"Nah, I'm just clinging to you because you're a strong player." Said the first voice, lightly snickering.

"Do that if you must, but the first idol we find is _mine_. I could probably keep it from you." Said the second voice again, sounding confident.

From out of the darkness shone two lights, one higher up than the other. A moment later Finneas and Sanjay walked up, the former still wearing the miner's helmet he had found and the latter twirling his flashlight a little.

"Maybe, we'll see." Chuckled Sanjay, winking. "Oh look, more people."

"...Well, well, well. So we meet again, Lola." Noted Finneas. "I see you're not single anymore."

"Hello to you too Finneas." Greeted Lola. "Um, you … were kinda right that Yorkie should have gone first..."

"Oh, did she take you out?" Asked Finneas, looking surprised. "Have to say, I did not expect that … can't say I'm sorry to hear it though."

"No need to be so sore." Muttered Lola.

"Hey, most people would be sore about placing last, even if it's just until the returnees go back." Shrugged Finneas. "Just saying, having a moment of power like this, I'm gonna take that."

"...You know, you're doing a good job of making an enemy of someone who has a sweetie pie beside her." Said Lola, gesturing to Orwell.

"Uh, hi." Said Orwell awkwardly. "Um, didn't expect this."

"Few of us did. I expected her to be here fifth." Admitted Finneas. "Besides, I have a lackey too."

"Lackey? This morning I was a pal. What's with the rank demotion?" Frowned Sanjay, looking somewhat amused.

"Just back me up here." Requested Finneas calmly.

Sanjay nodded, holding out his sword with a wicked grin.

"Ok, hands off the hunk people." Chuckled Sanjay. "I have a sword and I am exceedingly immature. Move along."

Orwell raised his hands, moving in front of Lola.

"We don't want any trouble, and neither do you." Said Orwell, trying not to look at the sword. "We just want to go down that tunnel you came from. We'll be out of your way."

"Fine. See to it that it stays that way." Said Finneas, giving Lola a brief firm look.

Finneas walked onwards into the darkness, his miner helmet lighting the way forth. After smirking at Lola and Orwell for a moment Sanjay followed after his friend.

"Hmm, Finneas being sore is going to make it harder to get through this place." Noted Lola. "We'd better keep our distance from him, both before and after we get an idol, right Orwell?"

"Sorry, but I was more concerned that Sanjay appears to have a sword. I'm strange like that." Said Orwell, his voice slightly squeaking from nerves.

"It must be to do with a puzzle." Nodded Lola. "That will have to factor into our game plan."

"Uh … a _very_ irresponsible guy has a _**sword**_. Am I the only one who sees issue with that?!" Asked Orwell in shock.

"An issue second to the spiders." Giggled Lola, looking nervous again. "C'mon, it's this way."

Holding hands once more, the duo set forth into the dark.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Never bring a sword to a gunfight.)**

 **Lola:** I guess keeping Yorkie didn't just get me voted off, but it's also had the side effect of Finneas going first and still being annoyed at me. Hmm … justified he may be, I'm not going to let this stop me from getting back in the game! (Lola pounds her fist). Well, that and maybe some 'Lolwell' progress. (Lola giggles, making a sly expression). ...I'll try not to come on too hard.

 **Orwell:** Ok, so Sanjay might be one to watch out for. Finneas could be a threat with his smarts and grudge on Lola. And Lola … hot damn, she'd look amazing with a sword and shield! (He blushes and whimpers a little). Too amazing! (Clears throat) A-a-anyway, the main goal is to keep the spiders the hell away from Lola. I actually love the eight legged creatures, so I for once feel confident. (He pauses). ...Seriously, Sanjay has a f*cking sword!

* * *

Finneas arrived at the locked gate with Sanjay walking a short distance behind.

"It felt nice to have some power during a confrontation." Chuckled Sanjay.

"You'd have caved if they stood up to you, we both know it." Smirked Finneas.

" _They_ don't." Said Sanjay smugly.

"I guess that does give us some form of an advantage." Conceded Finneas. "Good thing your only fellow prep here has totally vanished."

"That a bad thing, really?" Asked Sanjay idly.

Finneas shrugged, seeing no reason to keep talking. He took out the Chef Hatchet Square and put it in its place in the gate. A click immediately sounded as the square was stuck in place. Finneas lightly rattled the gate and nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep, it's looser now. Ok, now we've just got to find where the other one of these squares is." Stated Finneas. "Probably on Sublevel Three, I would wager."

"Should we head there right now?" Asked Sanjay, gripping the sword. "The air might get staler the deeper we go..."

"We'll go shortly." Assured Finneas. "Before that, let's get back to the starting area. I'd rather not see Lola again so soon, as anger causes people to make mistakes. Plus, we need to get more supplies."

"Or what passes as supplies. The rations taste like ass." Gagged Sanjay.

Finneas neither confirmed nor denied Sanjay's suspicion and set off in the direction of the starting zone with Sanjay following behind.

"So, think we should really watch out for Lola and Orwell? They won't … actually fight us will they?" Asked Sanjay, looking slightly nervous.

"I highly doubt it." Assured Finneas. "I'm just saying that spending time on fights and such is wasting time we can use for finding the idols."

"Point." Agreed Sanjay. "Wonder if anybody will find one soon, if they've not already."

"Doesn't matter. If they do, we'll take it from them. People rarely say no to somebody holding a sword." Said Finneas confidently.

"Heheh, when you're right you're right." Said Sanjay, smirking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And when you're left you're left.)**

 **Finneas:** I may take satisfaction and some amount of pleasure knowing that Lola is out, but I cannot dwell on that longer than a minute or two. Smugness is the first step towards a humiliating loss.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie had awoken and made her way towards the nearby door. One quick tug showed that it was locked tight, but rather than having a keyhole on it the door instead had a puzzle built into it.

"Hmmm, what have we here." Pondered Goldie. "I swear down, if it's another f*cking block slider..."

However, the puzzle was something different this time. It was a diamond image made up of several smaller diamonds. They all appeared to be able to be pushed in. They were all coloured pink, and a small image of a white diamond was printed onto the door.

"Oh, so I just press these and get them all the same colour? Seems easy enough." Shrugged Goldie.

Goldie pressed one of the small diamonds experimentally, and it turned white, as did those surrounding it. With a satisfied nod Goldie tapped another of the pink diamonds, turning them white … and one of the white ones back to pink.

"Oh … _oh_. Oh sh*t, this is gonna suck..." Groaned Goldie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fifty minutes later a tantrum ensued.)**

 **Goldie:** Back home … well, the casino does have puzzles and such. Card games, find the marble under the cup, that kind of thing. That is a system I can work with. (Goldie pauses). ..This is just sh*t!

* * *

Far away from Goldie were Arthur and Asa. The two were walking through the maze, Asa retracing her steps and looking focused.

"So, any idea where Goldie is now?" Asked Arthur.

"Nope. But she might start looking for me soon." Replied Asa. "She dropped a gem she'll need, and I picked it up."

"We can take her, right?" Said Arthur, frowning. "I'd like a firm word with her."

"It's two on one, we should be good." Confirmed Asa. "Ok, here we are."

Arthur paused, looking confused. They had seemingly stopped in a random part of the tunnel.

"Uh, do you see something I don't?" Asked Arthur.

"It would appear so." Replied Asa as she crouched down and crawled into the tunnel she had seen the previous day. "Be right back. If you feel scared, deep breaths."

Asa was quickly out of sight and Arthur was alone. He breathed in, and out and then in and out again. After a few moments he glanced at the small tunnel Asa had crawled into.

"Found anything in there?" Asked Arthur.

"I have. I'm on my way back." Replied Asa.

Moments later Asa crawled out of the small tunnel and got to her feet. She held a Skull Key.

"Seen a door this could be used on?" Asked Asa, pocketing the Skull Key.

"I'm afraid not." Replied Arthur. "Guess we'll have to keep on searching. At least with a marked path up to the hot sauce pit we won't be getting lost."

"Good thing indeed. Getting lost in the dark … I'd be really concerned for you." Said Asa, gently patting Arthur on the shoulder. "We'll walk. Stick together easier."

Arthur smiled gratefully, following after Asa.

"Thank you." Said Arthur sincerely.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Darker than my shadow.)**

 **Asa:** Not sure what the key is for, but given it has a skull on it … based on symbolism, it has to be for something bad. Maybe The Beast? Maybe worse? Can't say. (Asa looks to the side). Arthur seems ok now, which is nice. I don't like it when my friends panic. Makes me anxious. ...Better keep moving.

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Sly Studiers)**

* * *

Yorkie sat at a table in the library, quietly reading a book. Her nose was almost against the paper, and she looked very engrossed in what she was reading. The book was titled ' _Siege Tactics of the Middle Ages_ '.

"Fascinating..." Said Yorkie to herself, carefully turning a page.

Yorkie's peace was soon interrupted however, as the door opened with a slam and Dale entered, looking rather angry. He walked over to the table Yorkie was on and took a seat. After a moment of silence, he let out a frustrated yell and stabbed the table with a rock.

"Mind the mahogany..." Said Yorkie quietly.

"Woody punched me again." Said Dale, grunting.

"That's why I tend to avoid him for the first few hours of each day." Replied Yorkie. "I … cannot take much in the way of pain."

"Well, I can … but my temper is in the red zone." Scowled Dale. "Let's get rid of Woody next."

"But, he's a strong team member." Replied Yorkie, closing her book. "Plus, he may be unwilling to vote for us."

"So? He hit me." Said Dale, putting his feet on the table. "I wanted to work with him, as a shield you know? But, he's not worth it. He can't even be a shield right … given how he, you know, punched me. We'd have to get rid of him eventually anyway, because if he gets to the merge we can kiss immunity a big, fat goodbye."

"I suppose that is true." Agreed Yorkie. "But I don't think-."

"Right now, I'm doing the thinking." Interrupted Dale. "I lead a group back home, I can lead us both to the end here. Not hard. Not, just make sure that next time we vote, you vote for Woody, ok?"

"Well … alright." Said Yorkie, slowly nodding her head. "He shalt not see my blade coming!"

"Stop that." Frowned Dale.

Yorkie pouted, but said nothing. With a satisfied nod, Dale walked away, kicking open the door and leaving the library. Yorkie opened the book again and shook her head.

"He is more trouble than he is worth. I see that now." Mused Yorkie. "...I need to detach myself from him, _fast_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Being a gang leader can be … stressful.)**

 **Dale:** Given Woody is _pretty_ unpopular, it won't be very hard to take him out. Kenny has no allies now, so if he wants a chance he should do as we say, this one time. Gotta say, this game is a lot more fun than I was expecting! It's _all_ in the wording. (Dale winks.) Now, I should probably keep an eye on the other team. Some of them … they seem like they'd be hard to keep under my foot, and that's dangerous. But, nothing new for me! (Dale grins, sliding a finger across his throat.)

 **Yorkie:** I intended to use Dale as a shield, but … he is so reckless! Not my smartest moment, thinking it was a good idea working with him… (Yorkie groans). People know I am working with him, so how can I break this off without people ganging up on me once Dale is gone? Hmmmm…

* * *

Boonie was in the workshop area, standing by a workbench and using a hammer on something. Roana dozed on a nearby workbench, but with a light groan opened her eyes.

"Could you _stop_ that?" Muttered Roana.

"Stop what?" Replied Boonie.

"The hammering. It's driving me crazy..." Grumbled Roana. "Hangover..."

"Well, you shouldn't have drank so much yesterday." Replied Boonie. "Not sure why you're not getting into trouble for that."

"I bet Chris pulls strings for drama. It's howthe b*tch gets away with most of his 'finest moments'..." Said Roana, shrugging as she lightly slurred. "What are you even working on?"

"Sticky Gloves. They help with climbing." Stated Boonie proudly. "They'll be a success."

"Good luck..." Said Roana, turning on her side and trying to get comfy.

"You really need to stop drinking." Said Boonie seriously. "It's foolish. Plus, it'll be hard to break the habit when you want to. Remember Liv?"

Roana just grumbled, half snoring.

"Right. Well, back to work." Said Boonie, resuming hammering. "We did good last night. Good plan. Might have a little bit of power soon, even."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hangovers are killer.)**

 **Boonie:** Woody had to climb for his challenge yesterday, so at some point maybe we all will? I'm just trying to be prepared for any situation. Lord knows Roana sure isn't right now. I prefer her when she's less snippy.

* * *

Woody was in the gym, using a heavy barbell to work-out. He had a sweat forming, but seemed content, grinning confidently.

"One hundred ninety eight … one hundred ninety nine … two hundred!" Cheered Woody.

Woody put the barbell back on the rack and sat up. He mopped his forehead with a cloth and drank from a bottle of water.

"Physically perfect." Chuckled Woody, flexing. "I'm _ready_ for the challenge!"

Woody got up and walked over to the punching bag, ready to continue his work-out. As he punched it repeatedly Kenny walked up.

"Morning! Say, am I the first person you've seen today?" Asked Kenny, bracing himself.

"Nah, already punched Dale." Replied Woody, still using the punching bag. "Need something?"

"Well, as my closest allies just left back to back, not sure if you noticed, I'm kinda wondering if I have a chance now?" Explained Kenny, tracing his foot in a slow circle. "Perhaps we can vote in the minority together?"

"Sorry, but I cast my vote alone." Replied Woody, giving the punching bag a very hard hay-maker. "As for if you have a chance … I dunno, ask the ones who vote in the majority."

"...Well, if I have no reliable allies, by definition I am in the minority honey." Said Kenny, picking up a dumbbell as he spoke. "If we truly can't vote together … can you at least not vote for me? The others will, and do you really want to break the rules you play by, hmm?"

"I guess not." Admitted Woody. "Who's unlikely to be voted?"

"I don't know … Dale?" Said Kenny, trying to be casual.

"Works for me. P*ssing off an ally will give me some good challenge." Chuckled Woody. "Now c'mon! Train with me, bro! Let's kick some ass today and break the other team for once!"

"...I'll admit, victory sounds _very_ tempting." Said Kenny with a light giggle. "Let's do it!"

Kenny began using a barbell while Woody kept up the punches on the punching bag.

"So, what do you think of Roana? She's really something, huh? Drinks like a champ and comes back for more." Said Woody, smirking. "She gave me a few drinks too, which is great."

"She's certainly … stand-out." Agreed Kenny. "Although, her drinking may cause the team, and her, some problems."

"She's a risk taker. _Love_ it." Snickered Woody in approval.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Risking her liver at least…)**

 **Kenny:** Right now, immunity may be the only option that I have. This stinks. (Kenny crosses his arms). But, I'm not giving up! Nope! There must be a crack somewhere I can slip through. Until then, I'll try to win the next super challenge and hope that, if we lose, I can at least make the vote three to three. It's a magic number, right? (Kenny snaps his fingers.)

 **Woody:** Hey, I need more drinking buddies. Roana will do. (Woody shrugs) ...Hmmm, maybe going to a challenge drunk could be an idea? (Woody slowly gains a sly smirk.) Yeah!

* * *

 **(Dirty Dropouts)**

* * *

Patrick was trying to get a high score on Gauntlet, a look of focus on his face. He scowled in annoyance when he lost his last life. He punched the game cabinet in annoyance.

"Urrrgh, so close!" Grumbled Patrick.

With a grunt Patrick was about to try again, but the door slammed open and Taylor walked in, kicking the door closed behind her.

"You look happy." Snarked Patrick.

"The other team is f*cking stupid! Why vote off Orwell when Dale is such an obvious backstabbing f*cker? Are they stupid?!" Yelled Taylor.

"Yes." Said Patrick flatly. "I swear, if there's a team swap and I have to put up with some of them..."

"Still hating on Yorkie?" Asked Taylor.

"As much as you hate Peach." Replied Patrick.

"...I still don't like Peach, but we've kinda agreed to just be chill or some sh*t. I don't want Trevor b*tching at me, so I'll 'behave'." Said Taylor, rolling her eyes. "Four votes is better than three, so f*cking whatever."

"If you want to win, you need to put up with annoying people sometimes. Trust me, I know how bullsh*t it is. Who was in charge of casting this season?" Muttered Patrick. "So, if today is elimination and we lose, wanna get rid of Fortune?"

"Eh, sure. She p*sses me off the most of the other three." Said Taylor, shrugging. "She's loud and annoying … and she's forcing it for attention! What the actual f*ck?!"

"She wants the fans on her side." Said Patrick, shrugging. "Sadly for Fortune, this is not The Hunger Games so the audience cannot send her something to help her."

"What the f*ck are you talking about?" Asked Taylor flatly. "Like, a starve-a-thon? F*cking **_what_**?!"

"It's a book and … nevermind. Point is, we vote Fortune." Said Patrick, turning back to the game cabinet. "I'm trying to get a high score on this to get us an Idol clue. Want to be player two?"

"First it was Immunity Totem, now it's an Idol. Make up your f*cking mind!" Yelled Taylor, throwing her arms up. "And no thanks, I'd probably f*cking suck at it anyway. I'm gonna get breakfast, and hope it doesn't taste like sh*t."

"May the odds be ever in your favour." Chuckled Patrick.

"F*cking talk normally!" Barked Taylor as she walked to the door, kicking it open. "And who gives a crap about a high score? Just break the game and get the clue out from it! Duh!"

With a nod to Patrick, Taylor took her leave. Patrick blinked, silent for once.

"...Why the f*ck didn't I think of doing that? Urrgh, so obvious." Muttered Patrick. "...Better check with one of the robots, or Chris, to make sure it's actually allowed though."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Screwdriver required.)**

 **Patrick:** Turns out there was no rule against it. (Patrick snickers as he holds up a piece of paper). Ok, let's see what this clue says. (Patrick silently reads the clue, and blinks). What the f*ck? 'Find me where everybody watches you' … what!? Why the f*ck does it have to be so cryptic? I mean, what were they _thinking!_? That we're psychic!? Urrgh! ...Well, better get looking. Trevor and Peach better be grateful I'm getting an idol for them.

 **Taylor:** People over-complicate things all the f*cking time, and it's getting annoying! That's why I'm keeping it simple and, come the merge, winning every single challenge. No bullsh*t, no scheming like a b*tch, just a clean and simple run to the end. F*cking basic, why don't more people do that?!

* * *

Yazz sat in the woodshop area, whistling a tune while she worked. She held a chisel carefully and wore a protective pair of plastic goggles as she worked on carving a block of wood. Her eyes crossed, the young doomsayer looked focused.

"Careful, careful..." Said Yazz quietly.

Bit by bit the wood was carved and smoothed out with sandpaper. After a time, Yazz grinned as she observed her handiwork. The block had been carved to resemble Chris' Head.

"Hmm, not bad." Noted Yazz, nodding her head. "But, it's missing _something_..."

With a snap of her fingers, Yazz grinned as she etched a small line on the chin.

"Like Scott said, it looks like a butt." Giggled Yazz as she skipped over to a cabinet and took out a bucket of yellowish golden paint. "Time to colour it! And, think up a dare for Juliette while I'm at it..."

Yazz sat back down and began to paint the carving carefully, whistling the funeral march tune as she did so.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wood pun here.)**

 **Yazz:** (She holds up the finished fake Prep Immunity Totem). Not bad, huh? I wouldn't exactly call myself an 'uber pro' at woodshop, but I'm not bad at it … and given idols or whatever are in play, the fact there is a woodshop with just barely enough tools to use aaaaand the fact the idols are always shaped like Chris' head … why not make my own, eh? Eh? (Yazz grins.) Time to leave this baby somewhere nice and cryptic!

* * *

Trevor and Peach were sitting side by side on one of the somewhat broken beds in the Prep Building. They were sharing a packet of chips while Trevor fiddled around with the broken TV.

"I don't think there's much on at this time of day." Remarked Preach, giggling.

"What, you don't watch talk shows?" Asked Trevor with a smirk.

"No way! Not when there are DVD's of cartoons to see!" Exclaimed Peach. "Sooooo, why are you trying to fix that thing?"

"I figure that if I can fix it we may be able to watch edited episodes as they air, so we can see the confessionals of everybody and get a better chance of winning." Explained Trevor.

"Um … isn't that technically cheating?" Asked Peach.

"Only if it is written down." Replied Trevor.

Peach considered this for a moment or two.

"Sneaky." Giggled Peach. "You naughty boy! Setting a bad example for those kids, heehee!"

"Well, that's assuming I can even get it in working order. I mean, I kinda know how but I'm not really an expert." Admitted Trevor. "So, you mentioned before that things with Taylor went well?"

"Uh huh. I can't really repeat all of it, but she's agreed to try and behave and I have agreed to not be _reeeeeally_ annoying, so we should be able to have a nice alliance without anybody killing anybody." Said Peach, smiling like sunshine.

"...Wouldn't want that." Said Trevor awkwardly. "But, it's nice to hear things have kinda worked out. I'll try and hold my tongue as well."

"I love it when things are simple!" Cheered Peach.

"You know what? I do too." Agreed Trevor.

"You know what else I love?" Asked Peach.

"No. What?" Asked Trevor.

"Nacho cheese chips!" Squeed Peach, holding up the chip packet and eating a handful of them. "Mmmm, cheesy!"

"I thought we were sharing the chips." Said Trevor, playfully complaining.

In response to this, Peach placed a single chip in Trevor's hand.

"You give away more than Bill Gates, clearly." Said Trevor flatly.

"You know it!" Said Peach, winking.

Peach laughed, and soon Trevor did as well. As they did so Peach passed Trevor a bigger handful of chips.

"Enjoy!" Said Peach, smiling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ending world hunger, one chip at a time.)**

 **Peach:** (She holds the bag of chips protectively). We all have our weaknesses!

 **Trevor:** I picked up the TV at one point, and it seems like something big is loose inside of it. What could it be? I'll take a look after the challenge.

* * *

On the roof of the main school building Juliette and Fortune were sitting on the edge, legs dangling, as they looked out at the vast forest. Juliette was casually tossing stones off the roof, seeing how far she could make them go.

"Ooo! That one almost got to the gate!" Exclaimed Juliette.

"Can I have a go?" Asked Fortune.

"Knock yourself out." Nodded Juliette, passing a stone to her friend.

"Bajabbers!" Yelled Fortune, tossing the stone as far as she could.

The stone soared through the air and ended up hitting the centre of JARA's screen. It instantly began emitting a loud alarm and many screams. Yorkie, who had been walking nearby, yelped and ran off screaming.

"Mind the robot! They have rights too!" Exclaimed Juliette.

"Not in our court system." Replied Fortune, tossing another rock. "Aww, not even halfway to the gate!"

"Oh, yeah, you wanna be a lawyer or something, don't you." Recalled Juliette, nodding. "Say, somebody vandalised my motorbike back home shortly before I left for this show, and I think I know the guy who did it. What are my legal options?"

Fortune paused.

"Um … can you ask me once the season ends? Right now I'm all about the gimmicks and bajabbers!" Declared Fortune.

Juliette gave a nearby camera a confused look.

"Uh … wait, so you're not normally this wacky?" Asked Juliette, looking curious. "I kinda thought you were the kind of lawyer who acts like a loon, but then randomly acts brilliant. You know, like … that movie? Or, that other movie? The one with the courtroom?"

Fortune giggle, miming zipping her lips.

"Ok, fine, I'll play along." Decided Juliette. "Jabberjays! Bajackers! Is thou a sane lady?"

Fortune raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, stop the medieval talk, _please_. Yorkie already does that waaaaay too much." Groaned Fortune. "And Bajabbers is _my_ line! ...Look, gimmicks get fanbases _crazy_ fast. Even if I lose, I'll be the most loved thing since Minecraft!"

"Blockhead." Giggled Juliette.

"That's the idea!" Nodded Fortune goofily. "If I know for a fact that I'm getting fame, maybe I'll talk normal. But until then, bajabbers is as bajabbers does."

"What does that word even mean? It sounds kinda Swedish." Noted Juliette.

"F*ck if I know!" Giggled Fortune.

At that moment Yazz arrived on the roof, lightly panting from all the stairs she had ascended.

"They _need_ to get an elevator." Said Yazz, wheezing as she leaned against the railing at the top of the open staircase.

With a shake of her head Yazz approached her friends and sat her tush down next to them.

"So, we having a group jump?" Asked Yazz, briefly glancing warily over the edge. "That'd be terribly inconvenient for me. I've not even had breakfast yet."

"We were just being silly." Assured Juliette. "What's up?"

"Oh, just seeing how you guys are doing." Said Yazz cheerfully. "It was around episode nine that things started to get a little creepy last season, so … nothing crazy going on?"

"Well, Fortune was being goofy, but that's nothing to worry about." Said Juliette with a giggle.

"I could be a psycho if I wanted to!" Yelled Fortune, raising a pointed finger skyward.

Juliette and Yazz just smirked.

"Also, I've got a dare for you Juliette! Bet you can't do it!" Teased Yazz.

"Bet you I can!" Declared Juliette. "Wat'cha got for me?!"

"Tomorrow at the crack of dawn, we shall go back to the barrel ramp from a few days back. I dare you, once we get there, to be launched into the air by the Nerd's elastic launcher _while_ holding onto the **outside** of the barrel. You in?" Asked Yazz, wide eyed and grinning even wider.

"...What, you need to _ask_? And here I thought you knew me well." Said Juliette in faux hurt, before smirking in fiery determination. "Challenge accepted!"

"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Cheered Yazz.

Fortune cocked her head to the side.

"...Are you a death seeker Juliette?" Asked Fortune curiously.

"No! Why do people keep thinking that?!" Exclaimed Juliette.

"Well, jumping of the building may have had a tiny bit to do with it." Said Yazz, looking up at the clouds. "Ooo, that one looks like a duck."

* * *

 **(Confessional: More like a goose to me.)**

 **Juliette:** They say you can tell a lot about somebody from the company they keep … does that mean I'm wacko? Maybe, but being crazy can be a big help in this show. Owen won, didn't he? (Juliette smiles, and then grins). Now _there_ was a hottie! (Juliette fans herself.)

 **Yazz:** Maybe I should have told them about the fake idol, but I feel no rush. Based on the episode it is and how many of us are left … statistics say a reward is possible! Plus, I kind of wanna make a second one, maybe better than the first? Maybe a doomsday sign while I'm at it? ...Heehee, this place reminds me why I love school! (Yazz beams.) Now, where in the forest was the barrel ramp again? I … kinda don't remember, eheheheh…

 **Fortune:** I like these girls, but … damn! It's really hard to be the crazy girl when they don't even have to _try_ to be seen as totally nuts! (Fortune pouts, crossing her arms.)

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

Boonie had finished working on his new gadget and so was testing it out. Wearing the sticky gloves, he was starting to make his way up a tree a short distance from the main gate of the school grounds.

"So far, so good." Said Boonie in satisfaction.

"BOONIE!" Yelled a voice.

Boonie lost his grip all of a sudden and fell to the ground. He groaned, glancing at the gloves.

"Why did they stop working?" Asked Boonie, frowning.

Boonie then noticed Taylor was approaching him.

"Can I help you?" Asked Boonie, getting to his feet.

"Yeah! Your team voted off Orwell, no big loss, but you kept a well known backstabbing sh*t like Dale! Why the f*ck would you even do that?!" Barked Taylor. "I don't care about strategy, but f*cking f*ck! Common sense! As you're the thickest f*cker here, besides Woody, what were you _thinking_?!"

Boonie looked offended.

"I'll have you know I am rather intelligent." Said Boonie stiffly. "And, since you ask, Roana said that-."

"You listened to a _drunk girl_?!" Yelled Taylor, smacking her forehead. "There is officially **_no hope_** for you and your team! Thanks for proving to me I only have six people worth sh*t to compete against!"

"You know, if we're ever on the same team my inventions will be your undoing." Said Boonie, crossing his arms.

"Have any of them worked yet?" Asked Taylor, scoffing.

"...It is a work in progress." Admitted Boonie.

"Did you ever think that, maybe … just maybe … maybe you just _**suck**_ at inventing?" Asked Taylor, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you don't even _suck_ at all." Replied Boonie, getting to his feet and walking away. "And you say I'm the crazy one."

"Oh, _real_ original!" Barked Taylor, rolling her eyes again. "Fine, whatever, see you at the challenge!"

"Oh, I will!" Replied Boonie.

"Good!" Yelled Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Where's the volume button?)**

 **Boonie:** I  really don't like that girl. I'm used to loud noises, tools and such things, but she's … no words exist for _her_ volume. Good thing we're not on the same team, huh?

 **Taylor:** I'm just pointing out what a dumbass he was being. How can he get better and make the world a better place for me to live in if he doesn't know what a f*cking moron he is?

* * *

Kenny sat himself on a bench, looking up at the clouds. He was quiet and observant.

"Ooo, that one looks like a handbag." Noted Kenny.

"I'd say it looks more like a purse." Added Yazz as she walked up, sitting beside Kenny. "Wazzup?"

"Well, Orwell left so I'm in a bit of a sticky situation." Admitted Kenny. "Just gonna focus one hundred percent on immunity now, and hope that things will look up soon."

"Ooooo, ouch. So, it's just us and Fortune left for the Oddballs." Noted Yazz. "Any idea where the idol thing is?"

"None." Sighed Kenny. "But, I'll keep on looking for it. I'm not a quitter!"

"Good to hear you'll keep fighting. Not sure how much it'll matter in the end, but you go get 'em!" Said Yazz, grinning.

Kenny pouted.

"So, while I struggle to stay alive on my team, how are things on yours?" Asked Kenny curiously.

"Oh, not too bad actually. I'm tight with Fortune and Juliette, and Juliette says she can get Trevor so we should be good! Not sure where the idols that remain are, but I have a back-up plan." Said Yazz confidently. "I could try to throw the challenge, slightly, if you want me too?"

"As long as you're sure nobody will catch you doing it." Said Kenny, though he looked grateful. "Thanks. Oh, and if there is a swap and we're on the same team … allies?"

"You know it, boi!" Giggled Yazz.

"I guess that gives me something to look forward too. Well, assuming there's a second swap." said Kenny, looking anxious. "...You know, I really gotta say … I'd have preferred this season to be on an island. Never did like schools much."

"I love school. Really, being here reminds me of my boarding school days in China." Said Yazz, playing with a strand of her hair. "Ah, those wild dorm parties. I miss 'em!"

"You gonna throw a party if you win?" Asked Kenny.

"Does a fish swim? You bet I am! Funeral themed, baby!" Grinned Yazz.

"Good luck to you." Nodded Kenny. "Who are you thinking of targeting? I'll try to get Roana to give immunity to somebody who is not your target if your team loses next."

"Maybe me?" Asked Yazz with a wink.

"I'll see what magic I can pull off." Said Kenny, giggling. "...At this rate, I'm gonna need serious sorcery to survive. I'm threat number one, apparently."

"...Maybe you should try to suck more?" Suggested Yazz.

Kenny pondered this.

"...Maybe I should." Said Kenny, tapping his chin.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Boarding school, it's where magic does not happen.)**

 **Kenny:** On one hand, being seen as a less worthwhile target would certainly help, but … I'd rather not make myself be blamed for losing a challenge or being horrendous to be around. Not a super plan. But, Yorkie did say she'd keep my offer in mind … any chance she'd work with me over Dale? Just saying, likely or not, it's still an option.

 **Yazz:** I would have given Kenny the fake idol, but … well, what good would it have done for him, right? Hopefully he can find a way out of this.

* * *

 **(Outside the School Gates)**

* * *

It was time for the next challenge and all thirteen of the students were gathered, standing amongst their respective teams. Chris and SARA stood in front of them, ready to explain the challenge. With a smile to the camera Chris began talking.

"Welcome to your next challenge students! Some of you will be glad for this one … because today, you are only playing for reward." Announced Chris.

Kenny dramatically wiped a non-existent sweat off of his forehead,

"The challenge is very simple. I like to call it 'Kill the King'!" Said Chris, grinning. "It's simple. Each team nominates one of their members to be the King. This player is unarmed and has a small lifebar. The rest of the team are the Knights, armed with paintball guns and a bigger life bar. There are two ways to win. Either take out the opposing team's King or take out all of their knights. First team to do either of these objectives wins the reward."

"That sounds like fun." Said Boonie, nodding in understanding.

"The knight part, for sure. The paintball part … not so much." Murmured Yorkie, gulping.

"Any nasty surprises in the woods?" Asked Yazz.

"The four useless robots are in there, and will fire paintballs upon whoever they come across." Confirmed Chris, smirking.

"Awesoooome!" Giggled Juliette. "I'm ready!"

"What." Said Taylor flatly.

"Hang on a moment, we're not done explaining yet!" Chuckled Chris. "There are also traps set up in the forest that can really drain your lifebar, so keep an eye out!"

"The King can travel with knights, or hide anywhere." Added SARA. "One member of the Dropouts will also need to sit out to keep things somewhat fair."

The drop-outs looked amongst themselves for a few moments.

"I will. I don't think I'd be utterly amazing at this one." Offered Peach, raising a hand.

"There we have it! The rest of you have ten minutes to suit up and decide who will be the King, and then you have fifteen minutes to spread out before hunting season begins!" Announced Chris.

"Good luck." Added SARA.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Elmer Fudd, you're missing out!)**

 **Yorkie:** Ironically, I'd have preferred to be a king. But, Roana claimed it due to being hungover and thus unable to use a gun … so irresponsible of her to get smashed. But, I'll give this a go. I may have a plan in mind.

 **Kenny:** Well, time to show what I'm made of! Making myself suck on purpose is too risky, so if I can _dominate_ this silly challenge, people will hopefully see I am worth keeping around. Brain, brawn and beauty ... I'm a full package, honey.

 **Roana:** I got a great idea for a hiding spot. Should be quiet and let me get some sleep too. (Roana moans, holding her head.)

 **Dale:** I'd rather have another elimination, but whatever. A win is a win, right?

 **Patrick:** So, I'm King. Makes sense, being King of the Nerds and all. (Patrick snickers.) So long as I remain totally hidden, I'll be fine.

 **Taylor:** This'll be p*ss easy. Just gotta hit them in the legs and shoot them in the backs when they're on the ground. Easy as all sh*t. After that, numbers can overwhelm their king. Nothing to it.

 **Juliette:** So, a paintball man hunt? Oh yeah! This is exactly the kind of high adrenaline challenge I've been waiting for! (Juliette cheers.) Me and Yazz have _got_ this one, easy!

 **Trevor:** ...There aren't any bears in the forest, right? (Trevor adjusts his bow-tie anxiously.)

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas and Sanjay arrived back at the first room of the mines, and began gathering some supplies. It didn't take long for them to get what they needed, and then Finneas sat on a crate.

"Let's take a short break." Suggested Finneas. "I think we're doing well enough to relax for … eh, let's say an hour. Plus, I'm tired from walking."

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Sanjay. "Hopefully we can enjoy being alone without Lola spoiling it."

"You have a grudge on her?" Asked Finneas.

"Nah, I'm against her because I'm on your side. Not a big deal to me." Shrugged Sanjay. "Once we return she'll be out of sight and mind."

"Fine point. I'll start a fire … getting a bit chilly for my liking." Said Finneas, nodding to himself.

"Cool. Oh, and if Lola does come here I kinda hope she asks me out so I can turn her down with the 'sorry, I'm gay' routine." Said Sanjay with a snicker.

"Been there, done that." Chuckled Finneas.

"...Being turned down by two gay guys. Life has to suck for Lola!" Exclaimed Sanjay, laughing loudly.

Soon enough a small fire was set and the two guys sat on crates on opposite sides of the fire, warming themselves. Sanjay put his sword to the fire and observed the blade as it turned orange from the heat, a cocky look in his eyes as he held the weapon up.

"Boys." Said Finneas, rolling his eyes a little.

"You're a boy too." Reminded Sanjay.

"More of one than you." Smirked Finneas.

"Oh snap, look who's getting more bite." Said Sanjay, chuckling. "Lola being here has bought out the fight in you, hasn't she?"

"I'd say so. It's given me reason to try harder … returning, and outranking her." Agreed Finneas. "...After a few days of constantly being on the move and solving puzzles, it's nice to have a short break, I'll admit."

"Now you're getting it. Effort is good here, but a break helps." Smirked Sanjay. "Sooooo, anything on your mind, pal?"

"Always." Said Finneas confidently. "But, I assume we'll have to go with your chosen 'topic', yes?"

"Well, since you clearly want to." Said Sanjay teasingly. "When did you come out of the closet?"

"About two years ago. Nothing special really. Just figured out where my limited interests lay." Said Finneas, shrugging. "I'm more focused on studying than dating, honestly."

"I can believe that. As for me … well, after watching and loving Dirty Dancing for the hundredth time, I started to suspect." Said Sanjay, smirking as he put his hands behind his head. "Also, I had a crush on the mailman. Go figure."

"You seem way more open than most men I've met." Noted Finneas.

"Am I? I'm not gonna hide who I am just 'cause some people are bitching about it. If they don't like me, they're just stopping themselves from witnessing a real treat … me." Said Sanjay smugly. "If Westboro can picket at funerals, then I sure can say boys are f*cking hot. Fair is fair, nothing groundbreaking."

Sanjay put the sword back into the fire, grinning as he watched the metal heat up.

"So, sublevel three next, yeah?" Prompted Sanjay.

"It would be the best course of action." Agreed Finneas. "But first, I feel we should do a last search of sublevel's one and two, just in case we have missed anything."

"I think all the places we can get to are empty." Replied Sanjay.

"Exactly, you think but you don't _know_." Said Finneas logically. "An extra check will either prove you right, or give us more to work with. No downside."

Sanjay considered this.

"Good point." Agreed Sanjay. "But before that … wake me in an hour or so."

Sanjay lay down, relaxing by the fire. Finneas watched him for a moment, and then picked up a granola bar.

"...I actually miss school dinners." Said Finneas in disbelief.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I still don't miss them.)**

 **Finneas:** You know, I'd have no issue working with Orwell. If he were to be seperated from Lola, I'd be up for a temporary alliance between us, if only so I could possibly turn him against Lola. Conflict between other 'miners' makes it easier for myself, you see. Plus, I am sure Sanjay would find it amazing that a guy scared of breasts is hanging out with two gay guys. Why, I do not know, frankly. But at this point, I am getting used to such absurdity.

 **Sanjay:** I gotta admit … I think I'm no longer scared of the dark. Not gonna my biggest victory this season, naturally, but one I'm feeling good about all the same. Now, while I was dozing I heard Finneas muttering to himself about roping Orwell in … heheh, gotta say, it's be funny for the tit loving pervert to hang with two gay guys. But, how to get him away from Lola. Hmmm … not sure, as I do not really know Orwell at all. (Sanjay shrugs.) Won't be easy.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Goldie was scowling, a spiteful look on her tan face. The puzzle was really getting on her nerves and her patience was rapidly running out.

"Come on you piece of sh*t!" Barked Goldie, kicking the door in frustration.

Gritting her teeth a little Goldie continued pressing sections on the diamond to try and solve the puzzle. After a few more minutes Goldie managed to stumble upon the answer by chance. There was a click, and the door swung open.

"Looks like even out here, the luck of the Casino has followed." Snickered Goldie, before scowling. "Wish it'd show up more often."

With a shrug Goldie calmed down, composing herself professionally, before walking through the door into the next room.

"...Ack, this'll be sore on the eyes." Noted Goldie. "Just think of the money, just think of the money."

The area was very dark, and as such a light was briefly flashing on for a brief moment every five room was a sort of maze. However, rather than having solid walls there were instead bars that had the same effect, though obviously they could be seen through. Goldie peered ahead and thought she could see a button on a pedestal at the other side of the maze.

"I bet something worth the effort is on the other side." Noted Goldie, cracking her knuckles. "Oh, how I wish I could just get Mami to do it for me, but … eeuuugh, fine, I'll do it myself. I'm lazy, not helpless. Ten minutes, time me!"

With that, Goldie set off into the maze confidently.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No cheese to guide the way.)**

 **Goldie:** I'm quite good at mazes. I may be best at card games and that kind of thing, but mazes are a certain … fondness of mine. Maybe it comes from my pet mice and their expensive play maze, but (Goldie shrugs) whatever gets me back in the game. Never should've been voted out. (Goldie grumbles.)

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Arthur and Asa carefully walked along the bridge above the hot sauce pit and towards the area Asa had destroyed the boulder the previous day. Asa led the way forward, Arthur sticking close to her, and both teens were having a quiet discussion about their old teams.

"So, who from our old teams do you think is likely to arrive here next?" Asked Arthur. "From my team … of the four, Orwell seems to be the most likely. He was kinda … crazy."

"Such a naughty boy." Mused Asa. "As for my team, I'm thinking Woody may be here soon. He got saved by an idol, and they're not in plentiful supply."

"Think he'd work with us?" Inquired Arthur.

"Hard to say. But he has this thing where he punches the first person he sees every day." Replied Asa.

"...What." Said Arthur flatly.

"He does it for challenge." Continued Asa.

"...Again, what." Said Arthur, still flatly.

"His rules, not mine." Shrugged Asa. "Oh, look here."

Asa gestured to the blast marks around the tunnel they had entered.

"This is where I last saw Goldie. She's probably up ahead." Explained Asa. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, she's not getting the drop on me." Assured Arthur. "C'mon friend, let's get spelunking."

"Kay." Nodded Asa.

The two teens made their way through the long and dark cave. After a while of walking they came to the Skull Door, the one Goldie had passed earlier. Asa looked at the door while Arthur looked at the two new paths branching off from the room.

"Which way do you think Goldie went, Asa?" Asked Arthur.

"No clue. How about we take that path and hope for the best." Said Asa, gesturing to the tunnel Goldie had not gone down. "Also, look at this door."

Arthur looked at the door, humming in wonder.

"Looks amazingly designed." Noted Arthur. "Oh hey, locks … oh, think your key might work on one of them?"

"Only one way to be sure." Said Asa, taking out the Skull Key and putting it into a keyhole, turning it.

A click echoed through the room and the key remained stuck in the lock.

"Three to go." Noted Asa.

" _ **RRRRRAAAAWWWWWRRRR**_!"

Arthur yelped, jumping back, while Asa raised an eyebrow in concern.

"What the f*ck was that?!" Yelled Arthur, clutching his chest.

"...I believe we have found the Den of the Beast." Noted Asa, her expression tough as steel. "We'll come back here later. Come on, this way."

Shining her flashlight ahead, Asa walked down the chosen tunnel with Arthur diligently following behind her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That was loud … ow.)**

 **Asa:** Judging by the volume of the roar, I can deduce that … the Beast is pretty f*cking powerful. ...What, did you expect a full analysis? Ask one of the Nerds for that.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Lola and Orwell arrived at the spider tunnel. The trolley was on the rails, the engine lightly rumbling. Lola gulped, but Orwell put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We can do this." Assured Orwell.

Lola smiled, feeling just a little braver. She climbed into the driver's seat while Orwell got himself into the passenger seat. The engine was on, the lights were shining brightly … they were ready.

"Whatever comes next, we face it together." Said Orwell, narrowing his eyes.

"...Even if it's spiders?" Asked Lola, gulping.

"Yes." Nodded Orwell. "I'm not scared of those eight legged b*stards."

"What if they have big tits?" Giggled Lola.

"Then I guess we're both screwed." Said Orwell, attempting to keep a straight face. "Ok, here we go."

Holding Orwell's hand, Lola put her foot down on the gas pedal. With a groan, the trolley engine grumbled into life and the trolley slowly began to move down the rails and into the spider tunnel.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eight legs, zero souls.)**

 **Lola:** On one hand, the spiders made me so scared and shaky like never before. but, being so close to Orwell ... well, suffice to say this whole mess isn't totally awful. (Lola giggles, making a sly expression.) ...I hope the spiders are not poisonous...

* * *

 **Next Time:** It's an assassination war as each team tries to take out the King on the opposing team!


	19. CH 9, PT 2: School Hunting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Soooooo sorry for the delay everybody! Things have been … kinda hectic lately. ^^; I only had time for the comparatively easier to write Hunger Games stuff, not the epic scale TD fics. Thankfully I've gotten some serious stuff taken care of, and I feel better than I have in a long time, and so this chapter ended up breezing by! And, with this chapter now done … TDL3 is back! I'll try to get to that ASAP and have something updated quicker than TD things have been as of late. Things will be getting much more tense in that fic soon… But before that, CvC. Enjoy! :)

Duck season! Rabbit season!

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

"The maze isn't too bad." Goldie said to herself. "But damn, if the lights going on and off so much isn't p*ssing me off. This chica does not like it."

Goldie was still making her way through the cage maze. Though she could see exactly where her goal was, this did not remove the difficulty of the darkness that made navigation a challenge. Indeed, the light that flashed on and off only made using the flashlight more of a bother to Goldie's eyes. So for the past hour it had been slow and steady progress, if that.

"This wouldn't be so bad if I had somebody to talk to … somebody who isn't a cannibal or stoic and quiet, perhaps." Goldie said to herself as she walked along. "Ok, I should take a left here."

Goldie paused for a bit, letting the light flash twice before she kept moving on her way.

"Just saying, I'm a really social girl back home. Have to be with my lifestyle of parties and social events, so … I'm getting lonely, ok? A bit of company would not go amiss." Said Goldie, pouting as she walked along.

Goldie made her way through the maze, and a slightly sad look appeared on her face.

"I was born with a golden spoon in my mouth, is there any way I can get through these mines? I don't know how to navigate caves or survive these conditions." Sighed Goldie, lowering the front flap of her hat over her face a little. "I hate it here."

Goldie staggered, for she had just walked into one of the bars. A sour look on her face, she looked up. It was then that Goldie smirked, grinning widely. She had reached the other end of the maze.

"Looks like that 'ol back home luck is coming through for me. Yes!" Cheered Goldie, fist-pumping. "Ok, let's see what this button does."

Goldie firmly pressed the button and waited. A moment passed before a door just up ahead rose into the doorway it was placed in, revealing the way forwards. Goldie nodded, and then glanced behind her.

"Do I have to go through all of that again? Well … I did it once, I can do it again." Said Goldie in determination.

At that moment, triggered by the button, the lights switched on. Goldie yelped, covering her eyes, but once they adjusted she looked around and saw the whole maze was lit up. The way through, though time consuming, was more or less clear to see.

"Well, that makes things easy. This maze is now Goldie approved." Snickered Goldie, as she walked ahead and into the newly revealed corridor. "Let's see what useful stuff has been hidden back here."

* * *

 **(Confessional: No band-aids, sadly.)**

 **Goldie:** As much as I enjoy mazes, that one kinda sucked. But, it doesn't matter now. Things are starting to go right for me, as they very well should. Maybe being spoiled by Mami and Papi did not prepare me for this, but I'm not giving up. A million dollars is worth some suffering, right? I may be pampered, but I'm proud. Too proud to lose, that's for sure.

* * *

A distance away from Goldie were Arthur and Asa. Both walked side by side down a different tunnel, keeping an eye out for any traps. Already they had stepped over a tripwire and snapped it from a safe distance, which had revealed a tazer hidden within the wall.

"Good thing you notices that." Said Arthur, patting Asa on the shoulder. "Electrocution...besides starvation, it's the most painful thing I know."

"You're welcome." Assured Asa modestly. "But that won't be the last trap, so keep your eyes out, ok?"

Arthur nodded, shining his flashlight up ahead. He had recently changed the batteries, and so the light glowed brighter than before. The duo thus spotted another tripwire, disarming it and the connected tazer like the first one.

"It's like the Temple of Doom in here." Remarked Asa. "All we're really missing is a large boulder."

"Be care what you wish for." Warned Arthur.

The tunnel soon ended and the two stepped into a new room. It was a large area, and two things were instantly apparent. In front of them a big iron gate was placed in the centre of the room, blocking the way forwards, and to their right was an elevator. It was unpowered, a space set up to attach an absent cable, and a sign by it stated that it would take the miners between sublevels three and four.

"That's our ride back up." Noted Arthur.

"Once we find a cable it will be. Seen one anywhere?" Asked Asa as she walked up to the gate.

"I'm afraid not." Replied Arthur with a shake of his head. "But if we need it to get to the next floor, and we've only got down here by traps, I'm fairly certain it'll be around here somewhere. Maybe even beyond that gate?"

"Hmm, perhaps." Nodded Asa. "Lets find out."

"Do we have a key?" Asked Arthur.

"We won't need one." Said Asa with a small smile, pointing towards two levers, one either side of the gate. "Seems pretty self-explanatory, doesn't it?"

"Good thing we're a duo." Chuckled Arthur. "Looks like Goldie must have gone down the other tunnel."

"Indeed, so let's keep moving. She could catch up to us at any time at all." Warned Asa. "We could take her, but she could prove to be … bothersome."

With that said, the two each claimed a lever and, on the count of three, pulled in usion. Simply as that the gate swung open freely.

"Ok, so … think it might close once we pass through it?" Asked Arthur suspiciously.

"It's no big deal if it does. We can just reach through the bars of the gate and pull the levers from the other side." Assured Asa. "C'mon."

Arthur shrugged and followed after Asa willingly. Now that they were past the gate, they could get a better look at the rest of the large room. Bones were embedded into the walls. Arthur flinched at the sight of them, while Asa was more interested in a puzzle that was set up nearby.

"Arthur, c'mere. What do you think of this one?" Asked Asa.

Arthur walked forth and looked over the puzzle with his friend. A closed hatch was on the wall, clearly locked, and below it were seven buttons, each a different colour. Blue, green, indigo, orange, red, violet and yellow, arranged left to right in that order.

"Ok, clearly it's a sequence." Noted Arthur. "We've just gotta figure out what order we're gonna push them in. If we get it wrong, I bet a trap will go off."

"Then let's get is right." Stated Asa. "Hmm … aha, easy."

Asa quickly pushed the seven buttons in a certain order. A click echoed in the room, and the hatch opened.

"Rainbow." Stated Asa. "Just a matter of putting the colours in the same order as what we see after a rainstorm."

Asa reached into the hatch and took out four items. Three of them were casino chips, but the fourth item seemed much less optional. It was a key, though rather than being a Skull Key it was instead smaller in size and bronze in colour. With a satisfied nod Asa pocketed the key and passed the casino chips to Arthur.

"So, what now?" Asked Asa casually.

"Well, this room seems to be clear … and as I would rather not have a confrontation with Goldie right now, how about we put these chips into that slot machine we passed? We might get a useful clue.

"Works for me. C'mon, jog with me." Said Asa, smiling lightly as she put in her iPod and lightly jogged off.

Arthur smiled, and followed Asa's lead. Though before long he began to lightly pant.

"You don't exercise very much do you?" Noted Asa.

"I'm an Oddball, not a Jock." Replied Arthur.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A rainbow without Zippy ...perfect!)**

 **Asa:** I just put in the code that made the most sense given the options available. Nothing special. (She shrugs, turning up the volume of the music on her iPod). _Hmm hmm hmmmm_ ~.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas and Sanjay, at Finneas' request, were searching around the first sublevel in case anything had been missed. Right now they were checking the corridor that Finneas found his miner's helmet in and, unknown to them both, Goldie had fallen down a hole in days earlier.

"I get that you want to make sure we've not missed any swag or important stuff, but if we keep going through here at a snails pace our flashlights are gonna run out of batteries." Warned Sanjay. "You know as well as I do that there ain't an infinite supply of them in these mines."

"Indeed not, you are correct." Admitted Finneas. "However, I still feel a thorough check is worth doing."

"If you say so." Shrugged Sanjay. "At least I'm not scared of the dark anymore."

"Good job overcoming that, by the way." Said Finneas, a faint trace of a smile on his face. "Maybe next you can overcome, I don't know, your fear of heights?"

"Perhaps. Why bring that one up specifically?" Asked Sanjay curiously.

Finneas grabbed Sanjay by his colour and pointing to the hole in front of him.

"That's why." Stated Finneas. "It probably goes down at least two sublevels, so don't fall in."

"Gotcha." Said Sanjay gulping. "...Thanks."

"Think nothing of it." Said Finneas. "Hmm, it looks like there are posters on the wall. Let's take these down. Something might be behind one of them, if we're lucky."

"Sure." Nodded Sanjay. "Y'know, that pit … I think I just figured out why we've not seen Goldie at all so far. I bet you my flamer's pride that she fell down there. She might be doing all the hard work for us on a deeper floor."

"Could be the case. I'd not be opposed to that." Nodded Finneas. "If you're willing to face your fear, this may be a shortcut to a deeper floor, should we ever require it"

"Uh..." Sanjay trailed off, wincing. "Yeah, can we not? Id rather not die, kay?"

"It'd be fine. I mean, insane as this show is, if somebody actually got themselves killed … not even Chris would risk it. You'd be fine, I promise." Assured Finneas.

"Scarlett Fever." Said Sanjay flatly. "That episode seemed pretty darn real and deadly."

"Obviously set-up." Said Finneas confidently. "Now come on, let's take down some of these posters."

"...Alright, let's do it." Agreed Sanjay.

For the next two minutes the duo slowly took down the posters, but found nothing. After a time, Sanjay spoke up.

"You know, for all we work together and how obviously amazing we both are … we don't really have a lot in common, do we?" Remarked Sanjay.

"Is it really a big deal though? Our objective is the same and we get along. In here, that's enough." Stated Finneas, taking down another poster.

"Maybe, but it's not like it's the limit, yeah? We'll be doing this for a while, so why not play fifty questions to learn more about each other? I mean, what else do we have to do, right?" Asked Sanjay, running a hand through his sleek hair.

"...I guess I can go along with this." Conceded Finneas. "I suppose you'll start us off?"

"Like I'd allow any other beginning." Said Sanjay, winking. "So, your favourite colour? Mine is scarlet."

"Hmmm … I'd say forest green." Decided Finneas. "Ok, my turn then … favourite song?"

"Skyfall, naturally. I take it you like that one too?" Guessed Sanjay confidently.

"Not a bit. My favourite song is Abraham's Daughter." Stated Finneas.

Sanjay made a face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Music, even more subjective than perfection.)**

 **Sanjay:** My social game is a work in progress. Sue me, see if I care.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

The trolley went along the rails, the engine rumbling as it went. Lola drove the vehicle along, but trembled in fear as she snuggled against Orwell fitfully for what comfort it would offer. Orwell held her hand tightly as they went.

Spiders were _everywhere_.

The eight legged b*stards were screeching, shrieking and making many other unsettling sounds. It served to frighten Lola more and make Orwell more determined. But even now, they were not at the end of the tunnel yet.

"How much longer do you reckon we've got to go?" Asked Orwell.

"Too far." Replied Lola weakly. "I really do not like this."

"You've done great so far." Assured Orwell.

"I guess I love a million dollars more than I hate spiders." Giggled Lola, trying to keep focused on driving. "...I guess I'm not freaking out too badly because the spiders cannot reach us on this trolley because of the bright lights. And, we have no reason to get off, so..."

"Exactly. We got this." Said Orwell confidently. "You're doing great."

Lola giggled, looking sly.

"And you, my stud of a friend, are just great in general." Purred Lola, leaning her head on Orwell#s shoulder.

Orwell stammered, making a nervous sound, but accepted this ad stroked Lola's hair.

"So, what's the plan once we get what's at the end of the rails, and get the hell out of here?" Asked Orwell, trying to stay focused.

"I'm thinking we go beyond here. I suspect Finneas and Sanjay might have solved a few of the puzzles already, based on the direction that they came from before, so we should have a clear path as we head on to whatever lays ahead." Stated Lola, looking thoughtful.

"Good plan. I'm up for that." Agreed Orwell, nodding.

"I'm also thinking, as part of the plan of course, once we get out of here and back to areas distinctly _**not**_ full of spiders … wanna be my boyfriend?" Offered Lola, smiling a toothy grin.

"Um, w-w-well … yes." Squeaked Orwell shyly. "You are the most amazing, sweet and hot girl I know … I like you a-a-and, um, well this is awkward."

"All part of your charm~." Cooed Lola, smiling. "After the game, I know a good place for a date. Carnival?"

"Sounds like another good plan." Said Orwell, smiling. "Oh, uh, here comes trouble."

Sure enough, Orwell was right. A mesh was placed in the tunnel, blocking the way forwards. Based on the quality of the metal and the welding, it seemed very unlikely that slowly ramming it ith the trolley would be the way to get past it.

"What do we do now?" Asked Lola anxiously.

"...I think I have an idea." Said Orwell grimly.

Orwell pointed to a tunnel leading off from the main one they were in. It extended into darkness. A glowing sign next to it simply read 'The lever is this way'.

"...Well then. Sh*t." Sighed Lola. "...Shall we?"

"...No, I'll do it." Decided Orwell. "I'm not the arachnophobe. I'll go straight in, and straight out. You just wait here, and keep those lights on."

"Can do." Nodded Lola, saluting.

With that Orwell took both flashlights and leapt out of the trolley. He took off down the tunnel, followed by spiders, leaving Lola alone and huddling herself in her seat.

"I do hope he'll be alright." Murmured Lola.

Orwell was alright, for now at least. He sprinted down the tunnel, fleeing from the spiders, and so far was managing to keep a good distance ahead of the shrieking creatures. However, Orwell noticed a second too late that the tunnel was suddenly sloping downwards. He tripped and, yelping from the initial impact, fell and began to roll down the tunnel at a rapid speed, landing with a thud near where the ground levelled out once more.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Moaned Orwell, holding his side as he shakily got back to to his feet.

Orwell jogged on and soon enough came to a dead end. Two things were apparent. First, a lever was on the wall. Second, a club lay on the ground. Orwell picked up the club and, with his free hand, pulled the lever down. From nearby, he heard the sound of metal moving.

"That wasn't … too bad." Said Orwell, taking a few breaths.

Orwell turned, grimacing when he saw all the hissing spiders slowly moving towards him. There had to have been at least thirty of them. With only one way to go, Orwell raised his club.

" _ **COME ON**_!" Roared Orwell, charging forth at the spiders.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Man VS Spiders … a harder foe than machine!)**

 **Lola:** I sat in the trolley for more than two hours, only able to hear yelling and shrieking coming from that tunnel. I wasn't the one in danger, and yet … I'd never been more scared in my life. (She fidgets anxiously). Nasty eight legged monsters…

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

 **(Kenny and Yorkie)**

* * *

After the allocated time to spread out, the challenge had begun. The members of each team had split up into groups to cover more ground. One such group was Kenny and Yorkie, the former leading the way and aiming his paintball gun all around, with the latter sticking close to him.

"Hear anybody?" Asked Yorkie nervously.

"Nobody yet. But I'm sure sooner or later we'll have a little bit of a fight going on." said Kenny, sounding eager. "Call me a brute if you must, but a high adrenaline confrontation actually sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Not if we into Taylor. She's crazy." Muttered Yorkie anxiously.

"I would have expected that you'd be more up for this. I mean, your 'thing' is being a knight, isn't it?" Inquired Kenny.

"Well, yes." Admitted Yorkie. "But, there's a big difference between a LARP session with very strict rules about what kinds of hits are allowed, and a Total Drama challenge where a berserk farm girl could easily snap me like a twig."

"...I can see you point." Admitted Kenny, wincing. "Well, stick close to me and you'll be fine. I may not be perfect at every challenge, but my size should make it harder for me to get 'snapped like a twig'."

"Thank you." Said Yorkie gratefully. "So, think it was a good idea letting Roana go off on her own? I mean, I know she claimed that she had a plan, but I don't know..."

"Too late for us to do anything about it now." Replied Kenny, shrugging. "Best we can do is hope whatever her plan is works and that we can find Patrick, and then take him out quickly."

"I guess it's all we can do. He's smart though, if nothing else. He won't be easy to catch." Said Yorkie cautiously.

"I like a challenge, honey." Said Kenny, giggling. "Besides, who says we need to go in, teeth bared? Wendy may enjoy a berserker approach, but I think setting up a trap might be effective, you know?"

"Hmmm … that could work." Noted Yorkie. "We'd need to gather some supplies for a trap, but I think we could pull it off. Mother made sure I knew these sorts of things before coming here. She didn't want me getting into any kind of situation I could not get myself out of."

"Good job to your mum. Is she the protective sort?" Asked Kenny curiously

"Well, yeah. I mean, she is busy at her job a lot, but when she's not she fusses over me a bit." Said Yorkie, smiling as she looked up at the clouds. "It's just me and mother in the family, honestly. We're very close. I'm … kinda a mommy's girl."

"Sounds super. I'm not as close with my folks as I'd like to me, I'll admit." Said Kenny, adjusting his shades. "You know they say, keep your friends close and your family closer, right?"

"Not how the saying goes … at all … but I get what you mean." Nodded Yorkie. "Ok, let's get making that trap. First of all, we're gonna need some thick plants, like vines or something, that we can tie together."

"Oh, you _know_ I am on it." Grinned Kenny, saluting.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Why not save time and use a bear trap?)**

 **Kenny:** Our team may have, overall, a teensy bit more muscle but this is certainly not going to be easy peesy, you know? Traps, and taking things a bit cautiously might be what will lead us towards a victory today. Still, even if we lose … it's a super relief it's just reward, huh?

 **Yorkie:** Silly to say it, but in the nine days I've been here this is already the longest time I've been away from mother. (She crosses her legs). Chris said there were traps set up and four of the robots would be patrolling, so leading Patrick or the other Dropouts into them would help … but I don't trust that. Us making our way trap would be reliable, as at least we'd know how to not spring it on ourselves.

* * *

 **(Boonie)**

* * *

Boonie walked through the forest alone, keeping his ears peaked in case anybody was trying to sneak up on him. Gradually he relaxed as the silence continued.

"Sure is mighty peaceful out here." Noted Boonie. "Reminds me of home."

Boonie sat on a stump and looked over his gun.

"Hmmm … if I had the tools I could probably make this thing fire at twice the speed." Remarked Boonie. "Guess it'll have to do in factory condition. Shame."

Shrugging, Boonie got to his feet and walked onwards, aiming the gun around. As he walked onwards he spotted a coil of rope on the ground, sticking out from a bush. He nodded to himself.

"Hmm, not bad. I could use that to make a trap. Hog tie the others and catch 'em off guard." Chuckled Boonie, nodding to himself. "Should be a good help to the team."

Boonie reached for the rope, and then yelped in alarm as he it closed on him and yanked him up into the air, leaving him dangling by his right arm. Boonie struggled, but clearly wasn't going anywhere.

"Nuts! ...Help! Could somebody get me down!" Called Boonie.

Boonie suddenly began yelling and shrieking as his back was peppered in paintballs. It was only a matter of time before his lifebar was empty. A sharp stone was then thrown at the rope, cutting Boonie free.

"Owwww..." Groaned Boonie.

"What the f*ck were you doing?! Why would you grab hold of a trap, dumbf*ck?!" Barked Taylor as she marched up, gun lazily held in her right hand. "Ok, you are officially dumber than the sack of bricks that is Woody! Go back to the school and stop embarrassing everybody!"

"...If you fall victim to a trap, I'll be sure to rub it in too." Muttered Boonie. "I'm glad we're not on the same team."

"Yeah, f*cking same." Agreed Taylor as she marched onwards, alert and on the hunt.

Boonie looked in the direction Taylor had gone and shook his head.

"Sure hope Roana doesn't get found by that one. That'd be terrible." Said Boonie, wincing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better than fisticuffs.)**

 **Taylor:** How did that guy get on the Nerd team? How?! I thought Nerds were supposed to be smart as f*ck! Apparently not! F*ck if I care though, makes this sh*t easier for me.

 **Boonie:** I think it's clear to see why she got put on the Jocks. She's a nasty brute. But, fine, I can take it. I'll keep my chin up and keep trying. She'll see she shouldn't have laughed once I get the perfect gadget going. ...Wish it'd happen sooner than later though, I must admit.

* * *

 **(Dale and Woody)**

* * *

Woody and Dale walked along, both looking happy to be wielding paintball guns.

"You know, there's just something about guns that makes me feel like a man holding one. Any idea what it could be" Asked Woody, chuckling.

"The fact guns are cool as sh*t?" Guessed Dale.

"That's the ticket!" Chuckled Woody. "I love this kind of challenge! Time to kick some ass!"

"Agreed." Said Dale, smirking darkly. "But the other team has some pretty tough players on it, so we may need a plan."

"My plan is to go in, my gun blazing. The harder and riskier, the better." Said Woody confidently.

"No surprise there." Muttered Dale. "Think you may get shit in the eyes?"

"Heh, you wish." Smirked Woody.

Dale bit his tongue to hold back from answering with a blunt yes.

"So, if you feel like taking on a challenge, why not try and defeat Taylor?" Suggested Dale. "Let's face it, she's clearly the toughest, or at least the most insane, member of her team. Why not go and take her out, if you can find her?"

"Sure, no problem." Nodded Woody. "If she goes, we've got this one in the bag. Cover me, I'm going in! Later little buddy."

Woody charged off ahead into the woods. Once he was gone Dale put the gun barrel to his mouth and mimed shooting.

"Annoying mother f*cker." Muttered Dale.

Dale glanced around, and then leered darkly.

"Ok, time to get to work." Said Dale coldly. "Be careful Dropouts."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Caution advised.)**

 **Dale:** Woody versus Taylor … either the other team loses a strong player from the challenge, or Woody will get beaten up and f*ck off for a few hours. Heehee, I don't see a downside! (Dale crosses his arms and glowers at the camera). If gang life has taught me one thing, it's how to trap my enemies. Let's see what they make of my methods, hmm?

 **Woody:** I've been itching for a rematch against Taylor since she beat me one on one a few days ago Heh, she has fire … a fire I'm gonna burn out! I'm sure that makes sense, right? Eh, whatever. Now, Dale seems pissed off at me … good, I welcome the challenge! Still, maybe being away from him is a good thing. I mean, I don't want the little guy bursting a vein or anything. He's not invincible like I am.

* * *

 **(Yazz and Fortune)**

* * *

The two Oddballs walked through the forest, guns in hand. While Yazz was quiet as she admired the flora of the area, Fortune was chattering. Indeed, she was narrating her 'forest hunt'.

"The Gimmick Hunter is on the move, walking through the forest, right." Said Fortune, sneaking as she went, while putting on a very bad Australian accent. "And on this summer day, what do we have? Crikey! We have a wild Doomsayer gimmick! This here beauty is known for cheerful resignation, talking about death like it were a sports match, and randomly bringing up backstory of her Chinese heritage. Truly a cracking specimen we got here, right."

Yazz gave Fortune a funny look, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"Yeah, can you not? That accent is making my ears hurt." Said Yazz, smiling sweetly.

"Crikey, we've got a critic!" Pouted Fortune, throwing up her arms. "Ok, fine … I guess it was getting old anyway."

"The Crocodile Hunter has not been relevant in years." Stated Yazz cheerfully. "now keep an eye out Fortune, we shoot to … well, not kill, but certainly to kick ass!"

"Bullets do not kick." Stated Fortune wisely.

"Maybe so, but the shots sure pack a punch!" Continued Yazz, winking. "It might take a bit too long to find where Roana is. She's just one person, and she'll be hiding .. plus, she's kind of small. But, the other Studiers … they're on the hunt, so it may be simpler to just defeat each of them?"

"Might be a little too sensible for me." Admitted Fortune.

"You can be the bait then." Said Yazz casually. "We have weapons, and we have raw nerve! ...But, some of them are kind of bigger, stronger and much more vicious than us. So, I propose a back-up plan."

"We hide and just let them finish each other?" Guessed Fortune.

"That's plan C." Replied Yazz. "My plan is to get somebody big and bad to follow us and lure them into the robots, and let them do the hard work for us. It's perfect!"

"Sounds risky and crazy … I'm in." Said Fortune, nodding loyally. "So, that robot over there any good?"

Fortune pointed a distance away where JARA was walking along.

"He'll do just fine." Agreed Yazz. "Ok … follow my lead."

Yazz walked out from cover and stood a distance from JARA.

"Hey! Robot! Get a load of this!" Teased Yazz, turning around and shaking her ass side to side. "Womp, womp!"

"AAARRRRGH! Little f*cking punk!" Screamed JARA in anger.

"...You're a butt!" Added Fortune.

With that JARA began to open fire. Giggling, the two girls ran off, looking for somebody to lead the robot towards.

* * *

 **(Confessional: One day, robots are gonna kill us all.)**

 **Yazz:** The robots will attack anybody who gets in their way, much like the Terminator, so why not just take advantage of that? JARA isn't _that_ hard to evade, so the way I see if we're gonna turn a hindrance into a big help! I know, the robots being helpful, crazy right?

 **Fortune:** Having robot staff … ewww, too gimmicky even for me.

* * *

 **(Patrick and Trevor)**

* * *

The two boys walked side by side through the forest. Patrick was being cautious, looking all around at the slightest sound. Trevor soon took notice of this.

"Feeling nervous?" Asked Trevor. "Don't sweat it, I won't let anything get close to you."

"I appreciate that. I have confidence in myself, because why the f*ck wouldn't I, but I have a smaller lifebar and we lose as soon as I am out, so … the slightest sound, my gun is drawn towards it." Replied Patrick.

"So, kind of like CoD?" Replied Trevor.

"Leave game talk to the Nerds." Sniffed Patrick. "So, any new information to report? Just to show we're on equal ground here and that you can, and should, tell me stuff … I got a clue to the Prep idol. I don't have any idea what it means, but if you tell me anything you know, it's yours. I know it off by heart now anyway."

Patrick took the clue out of his pocket, showing it to Trevor as proof.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Said Trevor, nodding. "Well, Peach says she and Taylor have reached an understanding, so I think the four of us will have a better chance at working together."

"Nice, nice." Said Patrick, nodding. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. I found this old TV in the Prep house. It looks like it could be made to work and receive signals without too much trouble. I'm gonna try to get it working again. That way we can watch the edited episodes, and see the confessionals we'd normally never see." Explained Trevor. "Think that's a good idea?"

Patrick was silent, considering this.

"Ok, two thoughts come to mind. First, make sure you wear rubber gloves or you'll zap yourself and look f*cking stupid. Also...ok, you do realise this is flat out cheating, right?" Said Patrick flatly. "You say you're the good guy, and maybe you are. Probably better than me, I don't know. But...that's completely against the rules. And even if it's not written down, you can't just do that and claim you're not a shady guy here. Seriously, what the f*ck?"

"Hey, people have listening in on confessionals before. Like, Scott and Courtney both have." Insisted Trevor.

"Yeah, and they were both psychos. You really want to compare yourself to them?" Asked Patrick. "Hey, I think it's a good plan. F*cking smart even! But doing it, and parading around as the nice guy against all the baddies here...yeah, that's a sh*tload of fuck. Do it and admit you're an ass, or say you're a nice guy and do not do it."

Trevor was silent.

"How are we even allies again?" Asked Trevor.

"I asked you." Replied Patrick. "Of course, the fact our female counterparts are kind of not hating each other is probably what is holding us together, really. Now look sharp, one of those robot b*tches is up ahead."

"Right. Get behind me." Nodded Trevor. "I hate pain, but in this challenge better me than you."

"Taking one for the team. The King approves." Said Patrick, snickering.

"The Mad King, no doubt." Said Trevor dryly.

"Hey, if I were King, if they had any power in Canada at least, I'd make it compulsory to own an X-Box. Wouldn't that be nice?" Asked Patrick, grinning. "Charity."

"Yeah, giving somebody a console with such a high chance of that Red Ring of Death. Classy." Replied Trevor.

"Better than PS3 where the network got taken down by third-rate hackers." Shrugged Patrick. "Now come on, DARA is looking!"

"It am time for you to lose!" Declared DARA, opening fire.

The two boys yelled, trying to dodge the painful paintballs as they ran away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Painballs, more like.)**

 **Trevor:** I didn't get far before my life bar went out. Owwww. But, I kept Patrick in the challenge, and in the end that is what matters the most. ...Maybe he had a point about fixing up the TV being cheating?

 **Patrick:** I don't like forests and I don't like paintball. Naturally, this challenge is f*cking p*ssing me off. I hope Roana is gonna be found soon. She won't get far once she is.

* * *

Juliette sped through the forest, a smile on her face. She looked left to right and all around. She then frowned.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Juliette out loud. "Come on! I want some action! Come at me!"

With a shake of her head Juliette ran on. After a while she came to the ramp from the barrel challenge. Juliette cheered, fist-pumping.

"Nice! I'll be seeing _this_ place tomorrow, heheheh." Said Juliette with a giggle. "Hmm, looks like it's still wet from the last time it rained."

Juliette gave the catapult the nerds had built a gentle tug. She fanned herself, grinning.

"Beat still my heart." Giggled Juliette.

"Aha, gotcha!" Yelled a voice.

Juliette dove out of the way behind some leftover barrels as Woody entered the area, grinning as he fired his gun.

"Oh yeah! No escape now!" Teased Woody.

In response Juliette grabbed a barrel and tossed it to Woody, where it came down onto his foot with quite some force.

"Ow!" Yelped Woody, dropping his gun to hold his foot.

Juliette leapt out from behind her cover, doing a roll as she opened fire. Woody flailed, trying to retreat from the blast, but soon his life bar was empty…

…

…

…

…

…

...right as he tripped over by the ramp, where he speedily rolled down it and flew into the lake. Juliette stood in place awkwardly as she watched him surface and splutter a bit.

"...My bad!" Called Juliette, giggling.

Woody just shook his fist as he swam towards the shore.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A glorious fist shaking, but you're still out.)**

 **Juliette:** Don't look at me all judgemental. He came at me, the barrel was right there...I'm a pragmatic fighter, yeah?

* * *

 **(Taylor)**

* * *

Taylor, looking irritated, stomped through the first and aimed her fun at the slightest of noises. She stood upon a rock and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Come put and fight me, you f*cking cowards!" Yelled Taylor as loudly as she possibly could.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Will anybody accept this challenge?)**

 **Taylor:** Why waste time walking around looking for the others like a dumbass when I can just bait them into getting near me so I can f*cking pulverise them? Basic logic!...Too bad nobody came because they're all snivelling crybabies who can't take a beating!

* * *

 **(Kenny and Yorkie)**

* * *

The two exchanged a glance, having heard Taylor's yelling.

"...Think we should avoid Taylor?" Asked Kenny.

"Definitely." Agreed Yorkie nervously. "She's nuts."

With that, they resumed work on the rope trap they had been putting together.

"Think this will work?" Asked Kenny.

"Positive." Confirmed Yorkie. "We just need to hope somebody steps into it. Then they're easy pickings for us...the best kind of pickings, given the circumstances."

"Oh, I hear that honey." Agreed Kenny. "...Oooo! Somebody's coming! Hide!"

Kenny skipped behind a thick tree, while Yorkie quickly dove into the bushes. A few moments passed as Yazz and Fortune ran by Yazz ran beside the trap, while Fortune stepped into it and quickly found herself dangling upside down. She used both hands to keep her skirt from falling down.

"I don't want _**that**_ kind of attention!" Squealed Fortune. "Get me down, get me down!"

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Yelled Yazz as she ran back, ready to help.

From their hiding spots, Yorkie and Kenny opened fire. Yazz yelped, covering up and retreating.

"Sorry Fortune!" Apologised Yazz as she ran.

"Bugger!" Cursed Fortune, crossing her arms and pouting as she hung upside-down. She quickly resumed holding her skirt up. "Help!"

Kenny and Yorkie got out of the bushes, ready to open fire, but at that moment JARA ran up.

"Got you!" Cackled the robot. "Eat this, you sh*ts!"

Kenny squealed, beating a speedy retreat and getting out of the way, while Yorkie squealed as she was pelted by paintballs. Soon enough her life bar was drained as she lay groaning on the ground.

"Ow..." Mumbled Yorkie. "Well...good thing they lost somebody too."

"Yeah, that somebody is the fan fav." Added Fortune, still upside down and crossing her arms. "This challenge isn't even worth watching now. Hmmph!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Changing the channel right now…)**

 **Yorkie:** (She is applying band-aids to her arms). I really don't do well with pain. I mean, the harshest punishment I ever got growing up was being made to play outside. ...It's harsher than it sounds.

 **Yazz:** I saw Kenny flee when things got dangerous. I guess it makes us good allies, thinking alike. I'm thinking we can get #FleeingInStyle trending, yeah?

* * *

 **(Dale)**

* * *

Dale worked quickly, gritted his teeth in focus as he set up a rock trap. He nodded in satisfaction, leering at the tripwire.

"Let's see what damage this does." Snickered Dale as he jumped into a bush, ducking down. "Come on, bruises. Let me see some bruises."

Dale hid quietly, hoping he would not have to wait long. To his delight, he didn't sit for long before two people came by. Trevor walked forth, leading Patrick, who aimed his gun all around.

"So what I'm saying is, if you don't feel you wanna do the TV idea anymore, I'll give it a go." Offered Patrick. "I don't disapprove of the idea, but it'd make you look better if I did it, not you."

"Not concerned about image?" Asked Trevor.

"Nah, it's just that I admit I'm a jerk." Said Patrick, chucking. "Besides, I'm a Nerd. What even is image to me? A load of deer sh*t, that's what."

"You really like using the S word, don't you? Kids watch this show." Said Trevor, awkwardly glancing at a camera.

"Oh, don't act like you've not sworn at least once." Shrugged Patrick. "Plus...well, we both know Taylor has me outdone on swears."

"True. Such a rainbow of profanity...she must be a big hit down south." Mused Trevor, chuckling.

Trevor then stepped on the tripwire. With only a second to react he put himself in front of Patrick, getting pelted by numerous rocks. In seconds, his life bar was empty.

"Ow, that hurts like a b*tch … uh, oops." Chuckled Trevor nervously.

"Yeah, exactly." Smirked Patrick.

"Time to lose~!" Giggled Dale, jumping out of the bushes wielding a hunk of wood carved into a club. "C'mere!"

Patrick opened fire on Dale as he jogged backwards. As soon as Dale staggered Patrick turned and ran the other way. Now looking pissed off, Dale sped after him, determination in his eyes. Trevor was left behind, forgotten.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Going the Caveman method with the club, eh?)**

 **Patrick:** Yeah, Dale can f*ck right off anytime soon. This trend of every season 'needing' a blatant sociopath is getting _**really**_ f*cking old! I'll see what I can do...if I get the chance pre-merge as, let's face it, he ain't merging … nice of Trevor to take the brunt for me, eh?

 **Dale:** Don't look at me funny. Of course I'm going all out on him. If he dies, uh, metaphorically that is, then my team wins. Why _would_ I hold back?

* * *

"Come on out you cowardly f*ckers!" Screamed Taylor. "Show me you're not total p*ssies!"

Taylor was still alone and, as usual, in a bad mood.

"Do I smell like sh*t or something?" Muttered Taylor.

"I heard you calling. Need something?" Asked Juliette as she walked up to Taylor.

"Not from you." Said Taylor shortly. "I'm trying to find one of those b*stard Studiers. I already took out Boonie. Might as well take them all out. See anybody? I you let one go, I swear..."

"Nah, I took out Woody." Said Juliette confidently. "No sign of Roana though."

"Eh, who gives a f*ck? If we get rid of all the rest of her team we win anyway." Said Taylor with an indifferent shrug. "Now come on, I've not checked the area past the-GOT YOU!"

Taylor spun around, opening fire on Kenny who has been trying to sneak past. He returned fire and quickly retreated. Taylor sprinted after him, snarling.

"Get back here!" Barked Taylor. "Cowardly f*ck!"

Juliette ran along behind Taylor, fast but having trouble matching her pace.

"How did you get to be able to run so quick?" Asked Juliette curiously.

"Anger fuels me." Grunted Taylor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A very abundant fuel source.)**

 **Taylor:** Well, that and I get a log of leg excessive on the farm. I do a lot of walking. F*cking tractor hates me.

 **Kenny:** Ok...call me crazy, but maybe at some point an alliance with Taylor may be a good idea? Honey, can you say vote sponge? Food for thought, you know?

* * *

 **(Yazz)**

* * *

The doomsayer was all by herself, whistling a tune. She fired off shots into trees and into bushes as she passed them, pouting when nothing happened.

"Where is Roana? It's been hours now...has anybody even found her at all yet?" Pondered Yazz. "Well, it's not over yet. Better keep searching."

Yazz paused as she heard the sound of fast footsteps coming her way. A moment later Patrick ran past her.

"Hi~!" Greeted Yazz.

"Not now!" Yelled Patrick. "Get Dale!"

Yazz turned, only to be bashed aside with a quick swing of the club from Dale. She lay in a daze, before getting up and shaking her head rapidly for a moment.

"Not worth it." Decided Yazz, walking in the other direction.

* * *

 **(Confessional: BONK!)**

 **Yazz:** Patrick has it under control, I'm sure. He won't need me.

* * *

Patrick ran on, but soon found himself cornered at the top of a cliff. He turned around and saw that Dale was approaching him.

"Well then. Sh*t." Muttered Patrick.

"Gotcha~!" Teased Dale as he lunged at Patrick, his eyes sharp and wicked.

Time seemed to slow down as Dale lunged right towards Patrick…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

before Patrick quickly sidestepped, Dale flying past him and over the edge of the cliff with a furious yell.

"Dumbass." Muttered Patrick.

Patrick smirked, briefly adjusting his glasses, and prepared to move on.

Suddenly, Patrick was blasted by a bunch of paintballs one after another and, with no chance to flee, his life bar soon drained. Kenny blew smoke off the end of his gun and smirked.

"Gotcha~!" Teased Kenny.

"F*cking d*ck splooge." Muttered Patrick.

At that moment the intercom rigged in the forest turned on.

" **THE SLY STUDIERS WIN REWARD**!" Announced Chris grandly.

Somewhere nearby Taylor's furious scream could be heard.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I don't think the people on Mars heard you…)**

 **Patrick:** F*cking dammit! Beaten by _Kenny_ of all people? Urrgh, this is not how **The** Nerd is meant to be seen…

 **Kenny:** Yes! That should make the team want me around. We're hurting for an immunity win, and now they know I have the potential to get us exactly that. (Holds up finger guns). Bang- _bang_ ~!

 **Taylor:** Where the f*ck was Roana hiding?!

 **Juliette:** Doh! Well, not a complete loss. I had fun, found the ramp area for the dare and took down big, buff Woody. For a loss, not too bad.

* * *

 **(Maclean Academy)**

* * *

Presently the thirteen students were gathered back within the walls of the Maclean Academy, with Chris and SARA ready to announce the results.

"Where were you this whole challenge?" Asked Boonie to Roana, curiously. "Nobody saw you at all."

"Oh, I went back to bed to sleep off the hangover." Said Roana, stretching out a bit. "Chris never said we had to stay in the forest so I walked in and then walked off to bed."

There was a silence.

"Ok, that's against the rules, right?" Asked Yazz.

"Nope. Roana is correct … and I'm annoyed about it too. Not getting her pain quota." Frowned Chris, annoyed. "But, no rules were broken and thus the Sly Studiers win today's reward. Show them robot."

"It's SARA." Said SARA with a frown on their digital screen, before making their screen go blank and then show a BMX bike with flashy lights surrounding it. "You each win your own BMX bike for once the game is over, and in a colour of your choice. Taxes apply."

"Ooooo~." Noted Peach, stars in her eyes. "...You guys have all the luck!"

"Sounds like fun." Noted Boonie. "And with a few tweaks-."

"Pass." Interrupted Dale.

"But until then, you still have a lot of the game left to go." Continued Chris. "Well done Studiers, and sucks to suck Dropouts. You may go and do whatever."

With that, the students began to leave and split off into their own groups.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Every loophole counts!)**

 **Peach:** I hope my friends won't take this loss _tooooo_ hard. None of us are going home, thank goodness! Since I've had a day full of nothing to do...I did some baking. Hopefully the team will enjoy cakes and cookies~!

 **Taylor:** (She has a mouthful of cookies. She shrugs). What? Her baking is _good_ and makes me less p*ssed off we lost. F*ck off!

 **Boonie:** That was smart of Roana. She's smarter than I thought, which sure is a nice surprise. Maybe she might know a thing or two about inventing? If not, I could teach her a bit. Two is better than one.

 **Roana:** It just made sense, right? (She winks and opens a can of beer.)

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

Kenny and Yorkie were in the library, the former reading a magazine and the latter reading a novel of some kind.

"So, did my super performance today get me any higher up on the team's totem pole?" Asked Kenny curiously.

"Well, maybe?" Said Yorkie, making a 'kind of' motion with her hand.

"Maybe? Well, either it did or it didn't." Stated Kenny.

"Well, Dale has his eyes set on eliminating Woody." Explained Yorkie. "So, you should be good if we lose the next elimination round."

"I'll take it." Said Kenny, nodding. "Super."

The two read in silence for a bit longer.

"If you'd like a side alliance with me though, the offer is still there." Added Kenny. "I mean, who knows, you give him the stink eye just once and Dale may come after you next."

Yorkie looked thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eh, I don't have a joke for this one.)**

 **Kenny:** In some ways, strategy is like escaping from jail I imagine. It's all about waiting for that golden opportunity. But, honey … waiting time is _over_.

* * *

Yazz walked along the schoolyard, cheerfully whistling a tune. She glanced around and, seeing nobody was around to see her, dropped the fake idol in a trash can next to the entrance to the main building.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure … though it's still trash." Giggled Yazz.

Yazz, using a small piece of chalk, drew a hasty X on the bin. With that, she walked on as though nothing had happened.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Trash can be treasure. Ask any weeaboo!)**

 **Yazz:** The bait is set, now to wait for the fishies! (She roots in her pockets and takes out a second fake idol). Even better than the first, right? Well, kinda? I dunno. I'll keep hold of this one for now, because if both are out there and found by the same person … well, we're all dead eventually, but I'd like my chances of winning to stay alive, yeah?

* * *

Boonie was tinkering with some scraps of metal and springs in the auto-shop area. As he did so Dale walked over holding some rusty bits of metal.

"Yo, can you turn these into a weapon, like a sword?" Asked Dale.

"Can, but won't." Replied Boonie. "Too dangerous.

"And your constant failures that backfire on the team aren't? Fine, whatever." Shrugged Dale as he turned to leave. "Oh, and if you want a robot dead so you can ransack it for parts, I'm your guy."

"No. That's wrong. I'd get in trouble for it." Stated Boonie. "...We have nothing in common, do we?"

"We have a mutual friend in Yorkie." Said Dale, cracking his knuckles absently. "Us three and Roana … maybe turn the tide on Woody and Kenny?"

Boonie tapped his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Robots have right!...Maybe?)**

 **Dale:** Just keeping my options open, one person at a time. Smart~! Might as well make sure I talk reasonably to everybody on my team.

 **Boonie:** If Dale is serious, then I'd be safe for two immunities minimum, and then me and the girls could have an easy three to one on Dale. Three issues I can see though. First, Kenny and Woody aid us in challenges. Second, I don't trust the ankle biter. And third … I'd rather not work with him if he keeps giving my inventions such rude lip. But, if he is serious it'd work wonders I think…

* * *

In the Prep House in one of the bedrooms Patrick, Peach, Taylor and Trevor were gathered. Taylor leaned against the wall off to the side while the other three knelt around the TV.

"Soooooo … how do we make it work again?" Asked Peach curiously. "I'm stumped."

"First we need to open it to get out the object inside of it. A loose part will have to be fitted properly." Stated Patrick.

"Anybody got a screwdriver then?" Added Trevor. "How likely is it this will work?"

"Very unlikely, but I enjoy electric work so I don't care much." Shrugged Patrick. "Ok, it's bolted shut … Taylor, any ideas?"

"Yeah, this." Said Taylor flatly as she grabbed the TV and hurled it at the wall, smashing it open. "There, problem solved."

Trevor looked at the wreckage of the TV, wondering the point of attempting this plan any further. He soon become optimistic when he spotted what was inside of it.

"Aha! Yes!" Cheered Trevor, yanking the Prep Immunity Totem out of the TV. "Look at this!"

"Ooooo, lookie-lookie!" Beamed Peach, her smile growing in size. "Kick butt!"

Taylor groaned.

"Get that cursed monstrosity the f*ck away from me!" Barked Taylor. "Actually, no, I'll just get the f*ck outta here and eat more of Peach's cake. Later."

"You're welcome." Added Peach, smiling. "See ya!"

Taylor left the room, leaving the other three alone.

"What did Taylor mean by 'cursed', exactly?" Asked Trevor.

"She thinks that because every player who has used an idol ended up voted off or losing in the finale it means the idols are cursed, and so she is avoiding being near them. It's Taylor." Shrugged Patrick. "Oh look, a letter. Let's see this..."

Patrick picked up the paper from within the TV wreckage and nodded to himself.

"Yep … same bullshit rule. Only a Prep can use it. Seriously, that rule is a f*cking mindscrew." Muttered Patrick. "Ok Trevor, keep a hold on that idol and guard it preciously, and keep it hidden."

"Why not me?" Asked Peach.

"Because you might lose it, or show it somebody." Said Patrick flatly.

Peach could only sheepishly smile.

"Well, this makes me more confident if we lose tomorrow, that's for sure." Remarked Trevor. "Still Fortune?"

"Still Fortune." Confirmed Patrick.

"Aw, I like her." Sighed Peach. "Oh well, she'll be happy with the goddess rank, I bet."

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's 6th place, not 13th place.)**

 **Patrick:** So they got an idol, and the clue I slaved for is useless. F*cking ass! Well, no big deal. So long as I keep a close watch on them and make they do not try to f*ck me in the ass just because, this will work for the alliance. And if not, well that's just my life, isn't it?

 **Peach:** So, we have an idol, totem...thingy...yay! Buuuuuut, I also have knowledge … sweet baked snacks make Taylor calm down. I can use this … I like her best when she's not snarling and foaming at the mouth. I guess today was a lot for her, huh? Wonder what happened in the challenge … some things humanity was not meant to know, huh?

* * *

In the gym Woody was lifting a barbell up and down with ease while Roana, per his request, was counting how many reps he did.

"-One hundred ninety seven, one hundred ninety eight, one hundred ninety nine, two hundred." Counted Roana.

"Yeah, working that muscle!" Cheered Woody, setting the barbell on its hanger and getting up. "Once again, in perfect condition for next challenge. Next, I'll keep my eyes trained. They're not muscles, but I'll find a way. Can't let today happen again."

"We won." Reminded Roana.

"Yeah, but I got taken out by the French chick, and it bites." Frowned Woody. "Still, nice of you to count my reps. Kinda thought you'd refuse."

"Uh … why, exactly?" Asked Roana curiously.

"Well, I did punch you the other day." Said Woody awkwardly. "Rules and all."

Roana paused, and then lightly leered at Woody.

"I'd actually drunken enough to forget about that. You'll get bad ju-ju for that!" Warned Roana. "Hot or not, you'll be sorry!"

"I already am. I want you as my friend." Said Woody, now working on the punching bags. "Going to challenges drunk, doing strategy when smashed … that's f*cking amazing! We should totally hang out, do some more risky sh*t like that! What do you say?"

Roana considered this.

"Stop punching people and it's a deal, mate." Offered Roana. "My only offer, take it or leave it."

Woody look conflicted. He looked deep in thought, and also somewhat in pain. Gritted his teeth, he let out a sigh.

"Okay, deal." Muttered Woody, his big hand shaking Roana's small hand. "Urrgh, I'm gonna need more rules at this rate."

"Worth being a drunk rebel though, eh?" Smirked Roana.

"Yeah, totally!" Cheered Woody.

Both teens soon held beer cans and drank contently, holding up their free hands to make the peace sign.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Slurrrrrrring…)**

 **Woody:** I'm doing tomorrows challenge drunk, no matter what it is. Hard to pull off, wicked fun for you lot to watch. I know, I spoil you guys don't I? That's how great I am, uh huh. (Woody flexes.)

* * *

On the roof of the school sat Juliette and Fortune, both watching the sun setting in the horizon.

"Looks beautiful doesn't it?" Noted Juliette.

"Alas, I cannot hope to outdo it with looks alone." Said Fortune, sounding forlorn. "If only I was an H."

"Ah, you look lovely, trust me." Said Juliette, smiling as she patted Fortune on the back. "So, looking forward to that dare I'll be pulling off tomorrow? It'll be _wicked_!"

"I hope you're ready for me to upstage you right afterwards. I can't be having you outdo me!" Declared Fortune.

"Get used to it!" Giggled Juliette. "So, ready for the challenge tomorrow? Got any plans in mind?"

"Well, I dunno what it'll be silly." Smirked Fortune. "Then again, predicting the future would be the best gimmick ever. Hmmm … ah! In the next three seconds you will make a displeased murmur!"

"...Huh?" Said Juliette.

Without warning Fortune noogied Juliette, making a kooky face as she did so. Juliette let out a displeased murmur.

"Whoa..." Whispered Fortune in wonder.

"You're a wonder alright … I just wonder what." Teased Juliette. "So, we're allies. We're both voting for Peach. We're both hot. So, we should learn more about each other. Do you do any sports? I do all the extreme stuff, like sky diving, snowboarding, surfing, climbing, yeah!"

"….Urrrrgh, breaking my balls here Juliette, making me show depth." Groaned Fortune, whining a little.

"...Your gimmick is having balls?" Blinked Juliette.

"...Got a pen and paper?" Asked Fortune perkily.

Juliette was silent, and looked back at the sunset. She then began laughing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Normalcy is overrated.)**

 **Juliette:** I like Fortune. Talking to her is fun because she acts so loony, you never know where it'll end up!

 **Fortune:** (She holds two soccer balls over her chest). Balls! Eh, eh?

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Chris and SARA stood on the steps of the school, ready to give the outro.

"So, satisfied with the drama we saw today?" Asked SARA.

"Almost Just annoyed Roana didn't suffer too." Sighed Chris.

"A bigger tragedy than anything Shakespeare." Snarked SARA.

Chris ignored SARA, turning to face the camera.

"Both teams are adding to the action! On the Studiers Boonie feels unappreciated and annoyed, Yorkie is being a shy snake and Kenny is fighting to stay alive, and more! On the Dropouts Taylor is throwing many a screaming fit, Fortune and Peach both have idols which could cause chaos and Juliette has a massive dare coming soon, not to mention all the stuff the others are doing! How will this end up? Uh, dramatically, duh! Haha!" Cackled Chris. "So, will Dale get his way for a third time? Will Woody be able to go through with dropping his punching rule? Will Roana take the easy way out _again_? Will Yazz's fake idol fool anybody? Can Trevor set a good example to those kids he takes care of off the show? Will Patrick show us more of that 'The Nerd' can really do? And who will be the next person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama: Cliques VS Cliques!"

"Watched my many. Feared by more." Added SARA.

* * *

 **(Mines of Rebirth)**

* * *

 **(Sublevel 1)**

* * *

Finneas and Sanjay had scoured all over the sublevel and, aside from a pack of rations, found nothing of interest. It seemed likely that everything had been found. They were now back in the starting zone of the Mines, and were finishing up on their question game while sitting by a warm fire Finneas had lit.

"So, looks like we do have some things in common after all." Noted Sanjay. "Favourite drink, favourite celeb crush, favourite super hero, same most hated movie character, favourite book-."

"That last one surprised me." Admitted Finneas.

"Catcher in the Rye is f*cking hardcore." Chuckled Sanjay. "So, now that we have some areas of interest we feel the same about, makes it easier to work together now, eh?"

"I agree it does." Said Finneas, lightly smiling. "Maybe it's why Lola and Orwell are working together. They may have much in common."

"Nah, they just wanna bang." Said Sanjay casually, examining his sword a little.

Finneas made a face.

"Likely as that may be, it went without saying." Muttered Finneas, before perking himself up a little. "So, we cleared out Sublevel 1. Looks like we now know everything here has been found."

"We already knew that." Reminded Sanjay.

"Not for certain." Insisted Finneas. "Well, tomorrow it's back down to Sublevel 2, and from there we can go on to Sublevel 3. Stick close alright? I don't want you getting yourself hurt."

"My knight in shining armour. Maybe you should be the one holding the sword?" Mused Sanjay with a snicker. "...Actually, no, I'm keeping it."

"Big surprise." Said Finneas, chuckling as he rolled his eyes. "So, we head down there first thing tomorrow … or, when we wake up I guess. I really have no idea what time it is."

"Time you-." Began Sanjay.

"That joke was dead on arrival and was never even funny." Interrupted Finneas. "Anyway, I'm gonna sleep now. You cool to keep watch for a bit, just in case?"

"...You know what, I am." Nodded Sanjay, turning his attention to the tunnels. "Heh, if Orwell and Lola come back … well, it'll turn terrible for them."

"Good man." Smirked Finneas as he lay down. "Night.

"Night." Replied Sanjay with a smile, before looking at the sword once more. "I really should try to smuggle this back home..."

"Don't." Groaned Finneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That wouldn't get through customs.)**

 **Sanjay:** I'm better at the social game than I thought. You all jealous yet? (Sanjay winks.)

 **Finneas:** Nobody turned up tonight. But tomorrow, somebody will. Well, it'd be a waste of time to just stay here and wait for them, so whoever they are, they'll just have to make it through here on their own. Sublevel 3 awaits, and that means safety first … it could be dangerous.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

Asa and Arthur had reached the area with the slot machine without incident. Asa stood off to the side while Arthur inserted the casino chips into the machine. The first two got them nothing, but the third one was a winner and so the machine printed out a clue. Arthur picked it up and skimmed it.

"...Well, uh, this is awkward." Groaned Arthur.

"What is it? Something bad?" Asked Asa.

"See for yourself." Replied Arthur passing the clue to his friend.

Asa read the clue, and frowned at what it said.

- _Find the secret door near the topaz on sublevel 1, and be a key closer to the deepest depths_ -

"Looks like we missed a secret door." Noted Asa. "All the more reason to get back up to sublevel 1."

"Guess we'll have to go back the way we came then." Said Arthur, looking down the tunnel they'd come from. "Maybe we can rest first and head there after we wake up?"

"Good idea. Dunno why, but this Mine makes me feel drowsier than I would normally feel." Mused Asa, laying down on her front. "Think there's sleeping gas in around here?"

"Hm, could be?" Shrugged Arthur uncertainly as he lay down on his back. "Think well see one of those golden idols soon? It's been days."

"Don't worry. I doubt anybody else has found one yet either. Or maybe I'm not just an optimist. Hm." Pondered Asa. "We have plenty of time either way. At least we know Goldie does not have one."

"True." Agreed Arthur. "Well, g'night."

"Night." Replied Asa, lightly smiling.

Within a few minutes the two had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dream a little dream.)**

 **Arthur:** It's amazing how quickly things have gone from me having no chance to once again feeling confident about my odds. This game is very much like water in some ways … it's fluid and ever changing. Nothing stays the same for long … though, hopefully my good fortune will not change.

* * *

 **(Sublevel 2)**

* * *

Orwell and Lola were coming to the end of the spider tunnel. The eight legged creatures were becoming less numerous and the tunnel was ever so slightly getting less dark. Orwell looked a bit banged up, and Lola was lovingly snuggling him as she drove the trolley along.

"You were so brave to take on those spiders." Said Lola sweetly.

"Well, it was all I could do." Said Orwell modestly. "Owww..."

"I'll give you a looking over once we're at the end of the tunnel." Assured Lola. "Anything I can do before then?"

"Make sure the spiders stay the hell away from me … and, um, k-k-keep snuggling me?" Asked Orwell hopefully.

"On it." Nodded Lola, hugging Orwell tighter.

The trolley went along the rails for a bit longer, the engine rumbling, and soon it and its passengers pulled into a large room. The trolley lightly bumped the buffers, coming to a stop, and the two teens disembarked.

"Orwell! Look!" Squeed Lola in glee.

Nearby, placed upon a silver pedestal, was a Golden Chris Idol. Orwell and Lola cheered, sharing a hi-five.

"Score!" Exclaimed Orwell.

"Sure is! Working with you, it brings luck! We got lucky here!" Giggled Lola. "So, which one of us gets it?"

Orwell pondered this.

"How about you hold onto it? After all, you've been scared for hours from those spiders. I only got a little banged up, no big deal." Assured Orwell.

Lola flung her arms around Orwell and popped her knee, kissing him. Orwell went bright red, whimpering a bit, but kept his nerve and returned the kiss. The two parted, faces flushed.

"I … yuv … loo..." Stammered Orwell.

"Me too." Giggled Lola. "Ok then, nothing dangerous seems to be in sight. I guess the spiders were the main line of defence between us and the idol. Well, time to grab it then.

Lola walked forwards and picked up the idol, putting it in her pocket.

"Easy enough." Remarked Lola.

At that moment a pit trap opened up beneath Lola. With a wail of panic she fell down the pit, which closed back up before Orwell could do anything.

"Lola!" Yelled Orwell, panicking. "Oh no oh no oh no!"

Orwell slapped himself.

"Calm down man!" Orwell scolded himself. "You need to find a way down to the next floor, and catch up to her. She can't have fallen too far."

Orwell glanced at the trolley, and listened to the shrieking beyond it. He gulped. Taking a breath he climbed into the drivers seat, the lights of the trolley sure to protect him from the spiders.

"A short rest, and then off I go." Decided Orwell as he attempted to get comfy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Easy come, easy go.)**

 **Orwell:** Well … at least I can feel calm about knowing Lola has the idol. It's the one upside. I really hope she'll be ok. Her cute face, her fine figure, her amazing ass… (He slaps himself.) Focus!

* * *

 **(Sublevel 4)**

* * *

After a bit of walking, Goldie came to a new room. It was a dead end, but not without purpose. The walls had broken bones poking out of them, and a pile of dirt of rubble spilled in from the furthest part of the room. Placed on the ground were two batteries, a water canteen and a rolled up cable. Notably, a large square switch was on the ground in the centre of the room, and it had Chris' face on it.

"Hmmmm … clearly important." Noted Goldie.

The casino girl approached the switch and smirked a bit.

"I've always wanted to smash his face … this will have to do." Decided Goldie, stomping hard on the switch.

The switch made a click sound that echoed through the area. A moment later some metallic rumbling was audible from somewhere nearby. And then, only silence remained.

"Not sure what that was, but if it's something good then I'll take it." Decided Goldie.

A sudden wail made Goldie freeze. A second later Lola fell down from above landing on the pile of dirt and rubble. She groaned a bit, knocked out from the fright of the fall. Goldie approached her and checked her pulse.

"Okay … I think she's alive. Always nice." Noted Goldie. "Hmmm … oh, this is Lola, I think. Hmm … _hmmmm_ , _idea_ "

Goldie grinned a very sly kind of grin.

"Oh, once you wake up were gonna have some **fun** ~." Giggled Goldie deviously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh hey, Goldie is talking to somebody besides herself now! Whoa!)**

 **Goldie** : I came into this game ready to use the flirt card if I had to, or even if I didn't. Heheheh, and you know, you're not a true flirt unless you charm people of any description: boy, girl, non-binary … time to put on the Latina _spice_. (Goldie straightens out her hair). Plus, she's not bad looking. Makes things easier for me to get her to trust me.

* * *

 **Sly Studiers:** Boonie, Dale, Kenny, Roana, Woody, Yorkie

 **Dirty Dropouts:** Fortune, Juliette, Patrick, Peach, Taylor, Trevor, Yazz

 **Mines of Rebirth:** Finneas, Goldie, Arthur, Asa, Sanjay, Lola, Orwell

* * *

Nine episodes down, seventeen to go! Maybe there was no vote, but I don't see this ep as filler. Stuff happened with dynamics, but more importantly, to some, the first of the three idols has shown up! Will Lola keep a hold onto it? Who knows?! Things are heating up as the end of Act 1 approaches…

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teams play a game of dodgeball, and things get hectic very, very quickly!


End file.
